


A whole new world

by LLAngel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blindshipping, Boys In Love, Drama, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, PTSD, Post-Season/Series 04, Puzzleshipping, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Thief King Bakura | Yami Bakura Has His Own Body, Trigger Warning for depression, Violence, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yaoi, boylove, new feelings, poor Ryou, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 200,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAngel/pseuds/LLAngel
Summary: I blinked, my breath hitched.I looked at Yugi, looked at the puzzle around his neck and hesitated to touch it.I was free. I'm not inside it anymore. I have my memories at my finger tips and I was not sent to the after life…I'm free.Join our boys as they try one more time to discover the secrets of Yami's past. Only when a certain white haired villain returns our boys get way more than they bargained for. Atem has his own body back and now he must adapt to new sensations, new and old memories and new feelings.What might have been part of his evil schemes may have turned out to be a wondrous gift. A gift our Pharaoh may not want to return.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 187
Kudos: 165





	1. Breathing in my own skin

**Author's Note:**

> The story is way better than the summary. I delve into the psychological and emotional aspects of our boys new lives and the impending threat of our love-able villain. I will update relationships and tags as I go, I am open to suggestions. If you enjoy this story please comment and Kudos! They keep me going and make me super special excited!

_'Yugi.'_ I spoke quietly, loath to interrupt him during class but I knew if I had waited to ask when he was alone then I may not get a chance to later.

He was concentrating on a pop quiz, a concept that was still lost on me, but he was happy to spare his concentration to notice me.

 _'What is it Pharaoh? Is something wrong?'_ He asked me.

 _'No, I just wanted to ask quickly if you remembered to bring the Egyptian God Cards?'_ I asked.

_'Yeah of course. Why?'_

I shook my head and smiled.

_'I was just making sure. I'll leave you to it now.'_

_'Pharaoh?'_

I hesitated and waited patiently.

 _'We've got this. After class today we're going to the museum. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.'_ He assured me. He was so thoughtful …. And also too perceptive for my own good. I couldn't help but giggle as the warmth he shared with me washed through me.

 _'Thank you, Yugi.'_ I left him with, returning to mysterious and tiring confines of my soul room.

Ever since beating Marik in Duelist City and receiving all of the Egyptian God cards the repetitive walls and doors and thousands upon thousands of stairs felt more and more tiring to see. I don't think there's a single door I haven't been in, or a set of stairs I haven't climbed.

But soon… soon we'll unlock those memories. My soul will be less confusing, the dark mysterious doors will be lit and alive with the knowledge of my past… soon we'll know my name.

What Yugi is going to do for me is beyond anything anyone could ever ask for and well more than any spirit deserves. I don't know if sacrificing myself all those years ago is what earned me this, is what gifted me with him but if it is … I truly thank the gods for this gift.

But I can't help but wonder… what will happen when I learn these secrets, when I unlock my past? Will I remain inside the puzzle or be set free? If I'm set free will I still be with Yugi or … will I pass on? The sheer thought of saying goodbye made my ghost cold… I don't want to lose him… not after already experiencing that with the Orichalcos… I swear I will NOT put him in any danger. I will forego learning my secrets if it means keeping him safe. My memories, my exhaustingly repetitive soul room… it wasn't worth risking his life.

I am not worth risking his life.

Not someone so light and pure as he is, as giving and generous. He deserves the world and so help me if this quest costs him this.

* * *

 _'Pharoah?'_ His voice sang gently within my soul room. Searching, calling me. I smiled warmly, gladly leaving my soul room to float beside him outside the puzzle. We were standing by the museum already, Joey, Tristan and Tea accompanying us.

 _'Hey. You ready?'_ He asked me.

I hesitated. Suddenly I felt… apprehensive… nervous. Anxiety grew quickly but I kept it chained, far from anywhere Yugi might feel. I looked to him, watching me closely, searching. He knew me so well, all I could do was smile and pray he didn't sense my nerves before I hid them.

 _'Yes. Thank you.'_ I said kindly.

He relinquished possession of his body to me and now he floated beside me, barely visible but very much here.

"Hello guys." I said our friends, hitching Yugi's bag over my shoulder comfortably.

"Pharaoh!" They exclaimed happily. I loved they knew now when it was me in control. They had said before that it wasn't too difficult now to tell. Yugi's body went through some minor changes when we switched… something that went unnoticed by us. Apparently I stood taller, Yugi's hair would spike more, his voice would differ in a way that sounded older… something he often wished wasn't a difference. He disliked how his body hadn't matured as quickly as mine did and resented when his friends would point out that difference.

"Thank you for coming with us today." I said gratefully.

"Of course dude! Now, lets go find out about your past!" Joey cheered.

I smiled warmly, feeling my heart swell with comfort and confidence. Whatever happens, I know I have their support.

Climbing the stairs to the museum we paid our way in, using the money Yugi instructed me to use. It wasn't often I was in control when Yugi paid for anything but thankfully he always showed me exactly what to use. This time he told me to use his student ID for a discount… so that was a new experience for me. I wonder if he ever felt excited about using it. I'll have to ask him later.

We made our way to the Egyptian exhibit, viewing various artifacts from various times of Egypt's history until we reached the 'Nameless Pharaoh' exhibit. An exhibit dedicated purely on my reign. It didn't shed any light on my memories, mostly showing common things such as pottery, papyrus I could barely read and every day objects such well preserved Kohl and daggers.

But what we were here for was the Sacred Tablets. The Tablet Ishizu showed us before Battle City depicting my duel with Kaiba. It supposedly held my name had time not worn it away, which was typical.

As we approached it though I felt cold… like a wave washed over us and everything fell silent. All the other patrons of the museum, the soft footfalls of wondering visitors… everything was silent. I stopped, listening, nervous to continue. Our friends noticed I had stopped and looked to me, confused… had they not noticed?

 _'Do you feel that Pharaoh?'_ Yugi asked me, floating beside me and looking around curiously as far as the puzzle would allow.

 _'I do…. But where is it coming from?'_ I asked. I wasn't asking him, just in general and he understood that.

"Pharoah?" Tea asked me.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

They listened, waiting until we heard footfalls, slow and confident.

"I thought you might come here. You are so predictable Pharoah."

I knew that voice, that smug laughter, the gruff indignation…

Bakura.

I tensed, feeling Yugi's pocket for our deck just in case we needed it.

 _'Yami be careful.'_ Yugi warned me.

"What do you want Bakura?" I asked angrily. Not now. Not right now. We are so close… the tablets are right there. Why now did he have to show himself?

"What do I want? I want a lot of things. I want your puzzle, I want justice, I want destruction… more specifically… yours."

"Get lost Bakura!" Tristan snapped at him.

"Yeah, out of our way man. We've got important business to tend to and your not invited." Joey said.

"Important business involving these?" Bakura asked, gesturing to the tablets behind him.

"Well then, by all means… use them … and set us both free." Bakura said, grinning ear to ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He had suggested in the past that we knew each other, and it was no secret he was older than he looked… possibly as old as I am… but what did he mean by freedom?

"Have you not put it together yet? When you sealed your soul away what did you think you were doing? Destroying the darkness? You can't destroy it. No one can! All you managed to do was seal it… but where? You needed to make sure it remained sealed… but you have no memories… if only you did. So by all means, unlock your secrets." Bakura said, stepping aside to let me through… but I waited… watching. I don't like this… he wanted me to do this… and I wanted to but not if he wanted me to. What could he gain?

_'Pharaoh?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I dont like this but what choice do we have? This is the only way we can learn your past.'_ Yugi said. I agree but… Bakura wanted me to. He suggested that doing so would set him free and if I'm honest… that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Take a hike Bakura. No one asked you." Joey said.

"Perhaps you need a little encouragement. Let me ask you something; have you noticed anything different about where we are?" Bakura asked.

I hesitated. I did notice it was silent but surely that wasn't all that was different. Not if he was mentioning it.

Bakura laughed low, breaking out into a full blown manic laughter before settling and revealing the Millenium Ring upon his chest.

"Fine… let me spell it out for you." He clicked his fingers and … nothing happened. At all… was that it?

"Ah, hey!" Yugi said beside me…

Yugi… said…

Beside me.

I looked to him, surprised, wide eyed and afraid. Why was he real? How was he real? I couldn't see through him, he was solid… and just as surprised as I was. I looked down to my body… or what should have been his but I was still in control… no Yugi had been floating beside me until a second ago but now he was real… how?

"Yugi!"

"Wait… two Yugi's?"

"No… Yugi and the Pharaoh… they're both here."

"Not entirely. You see we are in the shadow Realm… all I've done is given Yugi a real form while we're here. Which allows me to do this." Bakura said, touching the eye of his Millenium Ring and activating one of its cones. It glowed, lifted and shot a blue beam in Yugi's direction, hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying into glass cabinets. He screamed and grunted, rolling off the display where he recoiled in pain.

"Yugi!" I screamed, running to him and careful not to hurt him more upon reaching him.

"Ow." He croaked as I lifted him onto my lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly. My voice wavered… of course it did. He was hurt… and real.

"I'm fine… but how am I... I mean how are we.. you know here… together." He asked.

"I don't know but it has to be the power of the Shadow Realm." I answered him, helping him to stand and brushing off the glass sticking to him.

"Correct Pharaoh. You're not as dim as I thought. But do you realise now? If you don't unlock your memories now your friends may pay that price instead."

"Don't you dare threaten my friends!" I snapped at him, feeling the anger within me boil, bubbling beneath my skin.

"Or what? What power do you have against me Pharaoh? Of thats right, it's sealed away!"

"Pharaoh don't listen to him. We don't have to play this game. Lets just go and leave him here." Tea pleaded with me.

"Tea's right. We can unlock your memories some other way." Joey agreed.

"Tick tock, Pharaoh! What will it be?" Bakura sang.

"We can leave. If we leave we won't be in the shadows anymore. You felt it right? When we passed the threshold. When we entered the Shadow Realm." Yugi said pushing himself to a stand.

"Its worth a try." Tea agreed.

Joey began the run to test the theory only when he reached what should have been the exit he crashed into something invisible, bouncing off it and landing hard on his ass.

"Joey!" Yugi called instinctively, running to join him.

"Ow, what gives?" Joey groaned.

"Did I forget to introduce you? I'd like you to meet Diabound, my trusty companion." Bakura chimed.

Before Yugi and Joey shimmered into existence a tall, monstrous creature. Snake like in appearance with bat like wings, strong muscled arms and a horrifying face, it was all we could all do not to scream. My breath hitched, I refuse to show that it terrified me too…

No…

It didn't scare me…

What scared me was what it could do to my friends.

"Bakura, that's enough! Your grievance is with me, let them pass." I snapped at him.

"What? We're not leaving without you!" Tea snapped at him.

"Teas right. No way man." Tristan agreed, coming to stand beside me.

"There's one way your walking out of this museum with your friends and that's by completing your destiny to unlock your memories Pharoah." Bakura said shrugging. "If you don't...then Diabound may get bored."

I heard Yugi scream then and as quick as lightning spun to see him lifted into the air by a disembodied hand belonging to Diabound. He grasped at his skin, trying to pry himself free but compared to him Diabounds hand was half the size of him and he could barely move as it was. His fingers curled around his legs and his body, as he struggled to push himself out of his grasp.

"Ah! Help me, let me go!" He screamed, his voice choking at the end as the air was squeezed out of him.

"YUGI!" We all screamed. He could barely breathe… if I don't do something now he could die...and I will NOT lose him.

"Bakura! If I agree to use the tablets you will let him go right now."

"Done." He said… much to my surprise. That was easy…

I heard Yugi fall to the floor, choking and writhing, clutching at his stomach and curling to a ball on the tiles. Everyone raced to him but I remained frozen, watching. Was he too injured? Would he be okay? What happens when I do this? Will i disappear? Will I get to say goodbye if I do? What will happen now?

I had too many thoughts, too much uncertainty but if I didn't act now Diabound might attack them all.

"Yugi?" I called to him, hoping that he might look at me. If this it, then please just look at me one last time.

He did, slowly, weakly. He looked right at me with those beautiful lavender eyes of his swirling with confusion, pain and fear. Once he locked with mine though he washed his feelings away and replaced them with strength, courage and bravery. He gave them to me, giving me the determination to do this.

I turned to the Tablets, fished out the Egyptian God cards and stood before them. Beside me Bakura chuckled, waiting expectedly.

I hate how much control he has of this situation but I how, right now, that as long as he threatens them, I will not rest.

I held up the Egyptian Gods to the tablet and immediately the symbol resembling my puzzle glowed a bright white light. It enveloped me, filling me soul through a window in the Puzzle. It felt cold, refreshingly cold and soon my mind was screaming. Images of my past flashed before my eyes like sped up versions of Yugis movies. They played out before me: scenes from my childhood, of my reign. It got so fast, so loud it was nauseating. I felt my stomach turn, my skin boil, my eyes burn and my head… oh my head! It hurt so much!

I cant…

This is too much!

Oh by the gods… this hurt so much!

Make it stop.

Please, Ra. Osiris!

Yugi!

Make it stop!

I heard everything I've ever heard in my life screaming at me but above that was a laughter. A cocky, smug, arrogant laughter I hated with a my being. It rang loudly until everything spun.

The sounds became distant, like an echo in a dream. They faded, like fabric over a speaker. The light dimmed like a cloud over the sun and soon the pain ebbed, like a moment in time lost.

I felt tired, even as I lay here on these tiles. The cold, stone… marble? Tiles. I could sleep here… but sleeping on the floor was not acceptable for a Pharaoh… Shimon would have my head, crown or not.

Shimon… I wonder where he is.

_Long gone._

I felt hands upon my shoulders, roughly turning me onto my back. Who? How dare they touch their Pharaoh while he rests?!

Anger rose within me but as it did and I saw bright blue eyes looking down at me, hazel eyes above hers; I relaxed. My friends… of course. I was their friend, not their Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh?" Tea asked me. Her voice was quiet… why was she whispering? Was it night time? Could we wake someone? If it was night… why was I on tiles? Where was Yugi? He's normally in control of his body at this time.

I searched for him, reaching out inside the puzzle but found… nothing. Not just nothing… He wasn't there… at all. His soul room was gone… mine inaccessible… There was nothing. No labyrinth, no musty hall ways, no booby traps, no doors or accursed stairs… I couldn't access it. There was nothing there to access.

I felt my anxiety rising, the fear of losing him again, of being alone… again. When Yugi lost his soul to the Orichalcos this is what it felt like… just like this. I'm alone… where is Yugi?!

"Yugi… where is he?" I asked only my tongue felt strange, moving in ways I wasn't familiar with. My voice was hoarse.. I was thirsty. So thirsty. That didn't matter.

Tea gave me a strange look. Her concern immediately replaced with shock and utter confusion. That's not good. Why didn't she know? Was he supposed to be with me? Where was he?

I pushed myself up, Joey helped me and I turned to him. If Tea wouldn't answer me then he would.

"Yugi! What happened?" I asked him.

He blinked, looked to Tea and then back at me.

"Yugi's fine dude but what are you saying?" He asked me.

"What do you mean what am I saying? Where is he?"

And why does my tongue feel strange?

I saw him now, Yugi. He came over, kneeling before me with wide eyes and hesitant hands. He was afraid to touch me but that's okay. He was here, safe. We're separated… of course we are. Bakura did this… we're in the Shadow Realm still… I hadn't tried to access the puzzle until now so … wait. Puzzle… he's wearing it. It's around his neck…

I looked down to my chest only to see a golden chest piece, white linen, a golden waist band and … tanned skin. Tanned… not like Yugis… because this wasn't Yugis body… I'm not in Yugis body… this is… mine…?

I felt my chest rising quicker, my heart rate racing uncontrollably and I began to feel sick. I couldn't breathe… what is happening?

Bakura…

What did he do? This had to be a trick of the Shadow Realm. What is this?

I turned to where I thought Bakura might be only to see no one there. He was gone… long gone. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi were my only companions here, still in the Museum.

"What happened?" I croaked, looking to Yugi for answers. He looked confused though...why was he confused. Why won't they answer me? I'm just as confused…

"Yugi talk to me." I demanded. I know I sound afraid, I know I sound desperate… but I am. Why won't they answer me!?

"Yami I dont-"

Yami?

Why was he calling me Yami? My name is Ate-

…

….

…

Atem.

That's my name. When did I learn my name? Why did it feel so natural to me now? As if I'd never forgotten it? Why did it feel like they should know… of course they don't.

Wait….what did Yugi just say?

He can't understand me? Am I not talking English?

I took his hands in mine, desperate for him to look into my eyes. I needed him to understand me. I needed to understand him. We aren't connected anymore but I know he can understand me. He has to.

"Yugi… please. Talk to me." I said slowly, trying very carefully to speak slowly, to speak to his heart and not just to him. Please. I have a million questions but I need you to understand me.

He looked at me, staring, searching…. Understanding. He blinked finally, _finally!_ And took my hands in his.

"Your speaking Egyptian. We cant understand you. Nod if you understand us."

I didn't think.

I nodded. Relieved but also scared. I knew their words … but mine were Egyptian.

That's why my tongue felt weird… I was using my tongue. I needed to use theirs.

Okay… think. _Think._

Their words.

"Is … this better?" I asked, feeling my lips move to their syllables, my tongue roll to form their words.

His eyes turned bright and a smile lit his face. I did it. I spoke English. He understood.

"Yes that's better." He said happily. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, that was easier right now.

"Afraid… con… confused." That was difficult to say but he nodded. Good… this was good. "Bakura?" I asked with ease. At least names were easier to say in both languages.

"He took off after that light disappeared. When it did you were on the ground, writhing, screaming.. like you were in pain. You sure your okay dude?" Tristan asked.

I nodded again only I was too lost in thought. He took off… did he get his body back too? Was he free now too as I was…

I blinked, my breath hitched.

I looked at Yugi, looked at the puzzle around his neck and hesitated to touch it. I was free.

I'm not inside it anymore. I have my memories at my finger tips and I was not sent to the after life… I'm free.

"Do you want this back?" Yugi asked, moving quickly to take it off. I touched his hand and he stopped, frozen, waiting. I gave him a smile to relax him and shook my head no. He lowered his hands, still confused though.

"You keep it." I told him, concentrating hard on his language.

He smiled softly and I felt my own lips pull at the corners to a smile as well… I've always loved his smile and now I could see it with my own eyes, and feel it with my own heart.

"Guys… Bakura. We should probably go find him." Tea said.

Yugi blinked and looked behind him, clearly torn between finding Bakura and helping me. I agreed with Tea though, as strange as I felt we needed to find Bakura.

I moved to stand, pushing against my knees. My legs wobbled, clearly unused to supporting my new weight but thankfully with some help from Tristan and Joey I was able to stand. I felt so tall though, so light and yet somehow so heavy at the same time. I had weight now… this was incredible!

"You okay man?" Joey asked.

I nodded, smiling … smiling so widely I must have looked ridiculous but I couldn't help it… this was incredible. I'm alive! Really alive!

"Okay bud, nice and slow." Tristan said. He held my arm gently, not to keep me up but to steady me if I fell. It was a little embarrassing but to be honest I accepted the help.

We walked out of the Egyptian Wing and with no trouble at all found the entrance. Joey had taken off ahead and as we passed through the glass doors I felt my heart pound against my chest at the sight before us. The bright orange clouds of a late afternoon was beautiful. Faintly, stars sparkled through them, signalling night was near and it was so beautiful. I've seen sunsets before, watched the sun rise with Yugi during his sleepless nights, I've stargazed more nights than I can count whenever I found myself unable to rest… but now that I looked at the sky for myself… it was stunning. I don't know why everything felt so new … but I loved it. I didn't realise how much I appreciated sights like this.

"Look there!" Joey pointed.

I followed his gaze to a man standing atop of a car, laughing maniacally. I knew him as Bakura but his body was different. Tanned skin, linen skirt, red robe ... crazily messy silver blonde hair …

"Thats the guy that ran passed us." Joey continued.

"He looks Egyptian too… right?" Tea asked.

"It is… That is Bakura." I said, careful with my words. This would take time to get used to.

"What?" Yugi asked me.

"Wait… if that's Bakura… and you have your own body back… then what about our Bakura?" Tea asked.

"I didn't see him inside." Tristan said.

"We have to … stop him." I said.

He turned to us then, noticing we were here now. He was true to my memory, even down to the scar across his face… it made my new blood boil looking at him, remembering everything he did to my people, what I had to sacrifice to seal away his damned monster … only to have him free again before us, seemingly strong and ready to threaten everything I hold dear again.

"Isn't that better Pharaoh? Do you remember now? How you sealed us away all those years ago? Where you sealed Zorc?" He asked.

I glared at him, holding my tongue, reeling in my anger… because I did know. I sealed him within the puzzle alongside my own soul… I gave everything to banish him … and now he was free. I could do it again… if I take the puzzle from Yugi I could seal him again… but that would mean relinquishing my memories… again. I'd lose Yugi for good. Even if he brought me back out there was no guarantee I would remember anything we've been through, who I would become.

No… if I needed to I knew how to but for now there must be another way to defeat him.

"Bakura! Tell us where our friend is!" Yugi demanded of him. It sent chills through my skin whenever he used that voice. It made him feel strong and I know for a fact that he secretly enjoyed it.

"Ryo is inside. I've no further use for him now that I have my own body back. But he is the last thing you should be worried about little Yugi." Bakura said darkly. There was something in his voice I didn't like, something sneaky as if we were missing something.

Suddenly then he disappeared, shimmering out of sight as if cloaked by shadow… of course!

"He can use Diabound's ability to hide in the shadows. Be careful." I said strongly, pronouncing every syllable carefully.

We heard laughter all around us, as if was circling but we heard no footsteps, felt no rushing wind…. Where is he?

"Bakura so help me if you hurt any one of my friends!" I yelled in my own tongue, my mouth forming the words and my tongue shaping to them much easier now.

The laughter grew louder and suddenly I felt the air shift beside us. We had a split second to react, to separate and push away from one another before a clawed hand tried to grab at us.

My legs were still adjusting and I fell to the ground, the rough concrete threatening to scrape the palms of my hands but everyone else was alright… thank the gods.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi called to me, reaching for me but had to stop before Diabound showing himself before him.

I couldn't see the malice in Bakura's eyes or the expression upon Diabound but the terror in Yugi's was apparent. My instinct told me to get up and run to him but my legs… why were my legs so weak and he could move freely?

"Yugi!" I shouted, desperately as if my call could save him.

He ducked from Diabounds swing, jumping backwards to create space between them.

"What do you want, Bakura?" He shouted angrily.

"I told you all already, weren't you listening? I want destruction… the Pharaoh's destruction…. And now that we're no longer trapped inside the Puzzle I've no need for you. You possess the Millenium Puzzle, and if I'm not mistaken you possess two others as well: the Millenium Rod and the Millenium Necklace…"

The rod and necklace that the Ishtars gave us in Kaiba's tournament… but they weren't here… we didn't need to bring them so we left them in Yugi's room… so he wanted Yugi's puzzle then?

"You are not landing a hand on them so long as I can help it, least of all my our Puzzle." Yugi said strongly. _Our puzzle…_ my heart twinged… he still believes it's ours…

"Oh I think you can't. I'm aware you don't keep them on your person… you keep them at home… at the Kame Game shop…. Alone…. Save for your grandfather. How much of a fight do you think he can put up against me do you think?"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Yugi shouted at him, daring to step towards him, fists balled. There was an urgency in Yugi's voice I rarely heard but I know why… Solomon was at home and if Bakura went there with Diabound… he was cold enough to hurt him.

He laughed darkly and evaporated again.

"Bakura!?" Yugi shouted, his voice cracking from the pitch.

"I'll be back for your Puzzle Yugi…" Bakura's voice sang on the air and then there was nothing. No air shifted, no aura of his presence could be felt… he was gone.

To the Game shop… but my legs won't allow me to run… I can barely stand on my own.

"What do we do now? Where did he go?" Tea asked.

"I need to get home, I have to protect grandpa but -" Yugi told them. He glanced at me but quickly looked off in the direction of home. I hated that I was holding him back. I always thought being within his body held him back in some ways but now that I had my own I felt more like a tether to him than before.

"Yugi go on ahead. I'll catch up but I'm only going to slow you down." I said, willing myself up slowly and shakily. I refused help this time… I need to get stronger.

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Joey go with him." I said to reinforce my point. He seemed to accept it then, offering me a thank you as a smile.

"Thank you! Please look after him!" He called as he took off, jumping down the stairs recklessly. Joey followed him quickly and soon they were racing down the road, swiftly fading into the increasingly dark shadows.

"Pharaoh, do you need a hand down the stairs?" Tea asked.

"I'll be fine, but someone should go inside and look for Ryo. He should still be inside and may need our help." I said.


	2. Strange new feelings

I ran quickly, Joey by my side as the winds wisped through our hair and clothes. Our feet fell in line with one another's, our strides matching despite that he would have been much faster had he not been keeping up with me. But despite that we crossed streets, turned corners, took shortcuts all without a word. We didn't need to speak our directions, we knew the quickest path back home and trusted one another to know it.

I still can't believe the Pharaoh has his own body now… that was the last thing I expected today… but now I own the Puzzle solely... I couldn't go inside it like I used to, there was no split in my mind now… my mind was completely mine and I couldn't use the puzzle to delve inside. There was no door to use… but I could access it's power. I wonder if this is what Yami used to do when he did it. I've never actually used the Puzzle's magic before but I can't think of anything else this strange heat must be.

I shook it from my mind… I can't focus on this right now. I need to get home, to warn grandpa. I'd call the game shop again but he's not answering the phone… god damn it, if Bakura hurts him I swear I'll find out exactly what this Puzzle can do to a man.

We turned the last corner, spying the Game shop, my home, appearing as if nothing was amiss. The Shops lights were off but the lights of my home were on… that's good… I hope.

"There's no sign of Bakura." Joey said quietly, as if mentioning his name would summon him.

He's right… I don't have time to wonder where he is though. Leading the way across the street I unlocked the front door, pushing it open with a bang and jumped the first step. I'll probably get it trouble for not taking my shoes off but I'll take the scolding later.

"Grandpa!" I called out loudly, heart racing. Why didn't he answer me immediately?

"Yugi?" I heard him call from further in. Thank God!

I raced inside, Joey close at my heels, to find him in the kitchen at the stove. The smell of curry was strong, steam heated the room and he spun to look at me, confused and concerned… but safe. Cooking dinner as if nothing happened.

"Yugi where's the fire?"

I couldn't believe how relieved I was that we got here first. But if he wasnt here… then where was he?

My thoughts raced to Yami… He was alone with Tristan and Tea… Bakura wanted his destruction and I left him defenseless.

"Joey call Tristan." I told him. He blinked a moment but without asking he shifted out his phone.

"Gramps have you seen or heard anything strange happen tonight?" I asked him.

"Aside from my grandson barging into his own home still wearing his shoes in the house? Yugi you know better -"

I ignored him, deciding to go upstairs into my room to check on the Items. Grandpa's shouted followed me up, questioning why I was ignoring him, another scolding I'd get later.

Pushing my door open my heart froze. He was here. Bakura.

He turned to face me, a wicked grin plastered on his face as held both the Necklace and Rod in his hands. I barely had time to react before he sprung into action. He waved the rod at me and the golden eye glowed brightly. I saw the flash of light in an instant before I was sent flying back down the stairs, rolling and bumping my head and back several times. My head was ringing, pounding against my ears. My eyes were heavy, my wrist was aching, my spine tingled sharply.

It took me a moment to realise Joey and Grandpa were both at my side, trying to wake me up.

"I'm okay… Bakura." I managed to say. Joey jumped over me to dash upstairs while Gramps held my shoulders steady.

"What about Bakura? Yugi what's going on?" He asked me.

"It's a Long story Grandpa." I said as I stood. I felt something warm tickling my cheek but ignored it as Joey came racing back down.

"He went outside." Was all he yelled as he passed us.

"Gramps stay here." I ordered him before I left him after Joey, likely dumbfounded.

I found Joey looking around aimlessly, trying to spot Bakura but he was likely using Diabounds ability to turn invisible. Which means he might not even be here… and if he's got the Ring, Necklace and Rod… damn it.

Why did I not protect them more?! I should have kept them with me or hidden somewhere better. Good thinking Yugi… a suitcase under the bed was definitely going to hide the Items. Yami and Gramps, the Ishtar twins are going to be so mad with me.

"Where is he?" Joey asked impatiently. "COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" He yelled.

Truth be told pissing him off was likely not the best idea, but I wanted to know where he was too.

"Fine then. As you wish." His voice rang on the darkness seconds before Joey was sent flying out onto the road.

"Joey!" I screamed, reaching for him as if I could grab him. He rolled a few times before coming to a stop before a skidding motorcycle. Tristan and Yami were on it but Tea… where was she?

Before I could open my mouth to ask I felt something yank at my Puzzle, pulling me into the air by the chain as it tightly squeezed my voice from my throat.

"YUGI!" Their voices screamed but in an instant all I could focus on was trying to not choke. My throat was being rung like a towel, pushing my adams apple and threatening to crush everything beneath my collar. My fingers grappled with the chain as I desperately tried to get between myself and it but I kept clawing at, unable to get any kind of grasp.

My eyes rolled back as tears began to fall, I couldn't take in any air at all. I felt my blood pooling in my skull as my heart beat furiously. My legs kicked wildly, hoping to maybe kick whatever I could or at least find something to steady myself but there was nothing but the air around me. Even a wall would allow me to get some kind of lift.

But there was nothing. I kept kicking… nothing.

I kept clawing … nothing.

I kept trying to breathe… nothing.

I kept trying... Nothing.

Nothing.

I can't die here…

I can't breathe.

I can't see beyond the black circles.

I can't hear beyond the throbbing of my blood.

I can't feel beyond the tingling in my skin and the fire in my lungs.

I don't have the strength left.

In my mind I saw Yami, I saw grandpa and my friends, all smiling, all watching me. I saw them waiting, reaching for me, expecting me to come to them but I couldn't.

I can't move. I can't call out to them.

I'm being pulled away from them. They're getting darker, disappearing before me.

Yami was the last one I could see now… standing tall, brave… in his Egyptian body no less. In his Royal attire, with his warm smile and courageous determination. He's got his body back… likely his memories too… we did it. And now… what it's my turn? We just get him everything he's always wanted and I have to die?

No!

NO!

I want to know his secrets! I want to know his past! I want to know what we've all been fighting for! I want to know who he is! I want to know his name!

I want to know him!

Suddenly the darkness was pushed away with burning golden light and it filled me up, heating my chilling skin, burning my heart and my veins and warming my muscles, giving me strength to move again.

I felt my fingers, now somehow limp beside me, twitch with life and my legs kick again. I felt the fire around me burst, setting me free of the hold I was in. I fell to the ground hard but as I had no air in me to knock out I was free to cough and choke on the air I sucked in.

Breathing hurt like a bitch but it was also difficult to keep anything in as I would just cough and spatter it back out. I rolled to my side, burying my head down and trying to keep my body stable enough to breathe between my coughing fits… even if I could just keep in a little each time I would be fine.

My head was throbbing wildly but my skin still burned, beginning to chill from the night air and fresh circulation coursing through me. It took me until I could finally take in a single breath without coughing to notice anyone beside me and the Egyptian back and forth of Yami and Bakura. The only reason I could focus on them was because Yami sounded as if he was right beside me, maybe even standing over me… I don't know, I kept my eyes closed, trying to take in another breath without coughing.

I felt my hair move, something slide off my neck and I let it, reveling in the weight that was taken off me. Then I felt hands on my shoulders; firm and large, warm … my grandfathers hands. I cracked my eyes open when I heard the chant.

Yami spoke in Egyptian over me and while I didn't know the words I knew the tune… he was summoning an Egyptian God … Here?

I cracked open my eyes and slowly turned my body enough to see him indeed standing over me, his cape billowing in the wind above me as the clouds swirled above us. Lightning lit the world several times until the final verse when Yami raised his hand to the heavens and called out for the Winged Dragon of Ra to come forth.

In an instant the sun descended from the sky, lighting the entire city as if it was midday, dispersing any hope of shadows for Bakura and his Diabound to hide in. I've seen the Winged Dragon enough times back in Battle City but this … this was no hologram. This was the actual god himself and Yami… he had called upon him. He didn't need a duel monsters card, he didn't need a duel disk… he just called upon him… for real!

I looked to Bakura who was visibly shaken and unnerved by this, biting his lips and clenching his fists angrily. With Ra here now he couldn't hide and even with three Items could he really stand a chance against the God of the Sun? I smirked weakly, knowing he was asking himself the same questions.

He hissed and spat, glaring straight at Yami, sparing a glance to me and then huffing in annoyance.

"Well played Pharaoh but you can't protect him forever. You have no guardians to help you, one Millenium Item and your friends are too weak to withstand an attack by me. I will win your puzzle, but why rush things? I prefer to watch you squirm!" He said darkly before he and Diabound set off into the air, flying quickly away from Ra. Ra didn't pursue, he stayed near by, lighting the area and hovering on guard. Only after a short while when I stole everyones attention with another cough did anyone move or say anything.

Yami spun quicker than I thought possible and before I could even blink he was in my face, searching. I had to blink several times to register he was there and feel his nervous, gentle fingers on my cheek. He was speaking to me but for the life of me I couldn't even register if it was his language or mine… all I heard was the gentle hum of his voice.

"...n't look so good." I eventually heard Joey say, somewhere above me.

"...get him inside… the … ike away." Tristan said further away.

I heard Yami speak again but right now I felt too sick to listen. I felt incredibly dizzy, like my brain was going to leak out of my ears. I kept my mouth closed just in case as I felt my stomach climbing. Despite Ra's light the world was getting darker and heavier until finally I just let sleep take me.

* * *

"Yugi talk to me, please. Can you understand me?" I asked him quickly. He didn't answer, he just looked through me as if I wasn't there. But I am here… right? Am I talking Egyptian again? No I'm sure I'm using his language. What's happening?

His reddened eyes rolled back as they closed and he fell forward onto me. I caught him with ease but his body was completely limp. Of course… that's why he couldn't see me? He was passing out?

I know what his body felt like when ever he passed out but viewing it from the outside was frightening. Proof he was at his absolute limit and likely beyond it.

"Lets get him inside. Kids, my back isnt what it is used to be." Solomon Moto said, moving to keep the door open for Joey and I to carry him in.

I could barely think straight but I pushed the thoughts aside to move automatically, lifting one of Yugis arms around my neck and Joey did the same. We lifted him by his belt and dragged him inside, only stopping to maneuver him in a way that would let us carry him up stairs. For his size he was a bit harder to carry than I originally gave him credit for. I had to bite down a chuckle for that thought… I should probably not tell him this later.

We got him into the living room and I followed Joey to the couch where we more or less unceremoniously threw him.

I sighed heavily, kneeling down beside him as Joey left the room somewhere. I straightened Yugi out, brushing his bangs out of his face. Now it was quiet I allowed the thoughts to continue.

I hadn't noticed earlier the blood that was drying down his cheek. It came from his hairline but it was already clotting. He must have gotten it before we arrived. I felt irritation burn beneath my skin at the revelation that Bakura had harmed him. And that thought took me to his neck. His leather collar had done nothing to protect him against the chain. Gently I searched the buckle and undid it, freeing his skin from the suffocating leather. His skin was bright red, bleeding in some areas where the chain or his fingers had scratched. Absentmindedly I ran my fingers over the mark, very lightly as if feathers. His skin was rough and hot as I touched him I saw him flailing in the air held up by the chain. I was so scared hed break his neck or stop breathing all together and then… He did. His body went limp, he stopped struggling, stopped making those horrible choking noises and just stopped. My heart dropped and my mind felt like it shattered. Time froze and all I could hear was Bakuras laughter, the screams of my friends for Yugi to move and the dead silence that came from him.

I shook the image from my sight, fixing on his sleeping form before me, watching his chest rose and fall; a constant reminder to myself that he was breathing. Because he is. I don't know what happened but the Puzzle activated. Somehow Yugi was able to use the Power of the Kings … My power … to free himself. And thank the gods he did.

Joey and Solomon arrived beside me and I moved to let them in. Solomon took my place immediately, snatching up his hand as Joey wiped down his forehead with a damp towel. All I could so was stand here, within myself … even with my own body I was useless to help. At least when I resided within the puzzle i had something real to excuse me, or i could at least keep him company within his mind while his body healed … but here I stand, real as anyone else here and I could do was watch in silence.

"I think he just needs some rest." Solomon said quietly. Joey straightened and stretched before his eyes landed on me.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" He asked me. Instinctively i wanted to smile but he approached me before i could blink.

"I'm okay… just …"

"Its weird seeing him from the outside huh?" Joey asked me, much to my surprise.

He was right of course. It wasn't all of it but he was right.

"Yes." I said quietly, settling with such a simple answer.

"Tell me …" Solomon said then, standing to face me. "Are you he? Are you the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle? Are you the Pharaoh?"

I froze, dumb founded… this is technically my first interaction with him. We've never really be introduced and here I was standing in his loungeroom like a log. By the gods where were my manners?

I held my head tall, fist to my heart and left leg forward, a sign of utmost respect my father and his priests had taught me. Squaring my shoulders I breathed in deeply and nodded.

"I am. Deepest apologies for my rudeness. I am … or rather was… the spirit of the Puzzle. It is a tremendous honor to be meeting you Solomon Moto." I said formally in his tongue.

He and Joey chuckled, much to my dismay but as Joey clapped his hand on my shoulder I felt my respectful and polite stature melt. Solomon waved me down and offered me a bow as deep as his back would allow. He didn't need to bow before me though so I quickly threw up my hands to signal he could stand.

"You are welcome here, Pharaoh." He said happily.

"Dude you don't gotta act so formal here you know. Your one of us! Just… fancier." Joey laughed. In retrospect perhaps it was too easy to slip into my teachings.

"It is an honor to meet you at last though. Yugi talks about you often. I never in my life dreamed I would meet a real, live Pharaoh. I have so many questions, but duty to my grandson comes first. Please, boys, tell me what is happening. All of it."

Tristan came in then and paused as we looked at him.

"I miss anything?" He asked.

And so we explained everything we could to Solomon. He made us tea and we sat in the dining room to let Yugi sleep. I let Joey and Tristan do a lot of the talking after I was finished explaining what getting my body had felt like. As Joey talked about happened here I sampled the tea. It was surprisingly rich in flavour … something I could grow accustomed to but for now baby sips would have to suffice. It was a little too watery for my tastes but the way Yugi drinks it, I think that might be the same for all tea.

Apparently while we weren't here Bakura had snuck into his room unbeknownst to Solomon and taken the Necklace and the Rod. Solomon wasn't too happy with that but right now his main concern was whether Yugi was still in danger, and for the matter us too. I have to agree with him there. It wasn't good that Bakura got his hands on them but at least we were all alive. My hand touched the puzzle dangling from my neck and I felt the familiar warmth of its power soothe me… It felt right there and it reminded me of Yugi still asleep. I wonder how he's doing.

"Pharaoh?" Solomon asked.

I looked to him expected, had I just zoned out? How rude of me!

"How about you kids go sit with him. I'll fix us up something for dinner." Solomon said.

"Uhh I should probably go to the hospital and see if Tea needs a lift home." Tristan said.

"Oh, yeah I'll probably need a lift home too." Joey said.

"Okay well I'll drop you off first." Tristan shrugged.

"Cool. Hey Pharaoh, well see you tomorrow okay, bright n early. Take care of our little man and tell em we said hey." Joey said.

"Of course. Please give my best to Tea and Ryou if you see him." I said with a smile.

They waved us goodnight and now it was just me, Solomon and Yugi in the house now.

"What would you like for dinner? Pretty sure my curry isn't going to be very good now but I can make something quick. What are Pharaohs accustomed to eating? I have rice, I have soup, I have ramen -"

I didn't feel right demanding anything of him and nor did I feel right asking him to make me anything. I was a guest in this house and no more a Pharaoh than I was in the puzzle. Still, my stomach was threatening to rumble soon and that would be most unbecoming. Soup would take too long and I'm not sure I want to risk being rude if I don't like the ramen… but rice by itself might be okay.

"Just rice please. If you do not mind. I don't wish to put you out." I said politely.

"Not at all. What would you like with It?"

Another decision. I didn't realise there would be more to this. Would it be strange to just request rice? Nothing else? Would it be rude?

"How about I surprise you." He suggested. I smiled and sighed in relief. Thank the gods.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Go on. Go keep him company. I'll make soup for him. He's gonna want it." He said, digging through the fridge for all manner of ingredients.

"If he wakes I'll let him know." I said with a small bow and left.

I knelt beside him, in the same position we left him in, completely asleep. I frowned and reached for a cushion, gently lifting him up to slide it under his head. Now he won't get sore when he wakes… aching would be the last thing he wanted.

"Thank you." He mumbled, surprising me so much I lost my balance and fell.

"Y-yugi! I didn't know you were awake." I scrambled to get back to him and slowly he smiled at me, eyes small and kind. I felt ridiculous under that smile, there was no doubt he saw me fall.

"I've been awake since just before you came back. I thought for sure none of that happened." He said. His voice was hoarse, dry … maybe he needed water.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked him gently.

He nodded weakly, pushing himself up just enough for it.

I raced to the kitchen, more than happy to help. I practically skipped, knowing full well where the glasses were.

"What's the hurry?" Solomon asked me as I moved to the sink.

"Yugi's awake. He wants a drink." I said happily, turning the knob of the water only to hiss when the water came out right onto my hand a lot hotter than I expected. I flinched, dropped the glass in the sink and pulled my hand away.

"You might want to use the cold water instead." He laughed. He came over, turned the tap off and turned a different knob, left it on for a while and as he did so fetched some ice for my hand.

I felt a fool but also tried to bite down the giggle. My hand hurt, it stung horribly and felt like it would never stop… even the ice melted upon my skin quicker than I thought it could … but I felt it … It was real.

Solomon got me some form of cream and rubbed it on my skin before wrapping it up in a bandage. When he was done he handed me the now cold glass of water and smiled.

"Take that to Yugi. Go on, he's probably wondering why it's taking so long for a Pharaoh to fetch water." He giggled.

I smiled and gratefully glided back to Yugi, seemingly asleep again… but I knew better this time.

"Hey. Here. Drink this." I said to him.

He moved his head to me and very slowly I handed it to him, careful to make sure he wouldn't drop it.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked me when he was done. I took the glass from him and he was finally looking more alert.

"I um … burnt my hand."

"On cold water?"

"The tap was hot. I used the wrong one." I giggled. "Your grandfather was kind enough to treat me. He says he's making you soup. He's only just started it though so you'll have to wait I'm sorry."

He nodded and reached for the water again and I was only too happy to oblige. Finally… I could help him after all. Had I been inside the puzzle all I could do would be maybe to take control of him but this was so much better. I can actually help him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I blinked but he just stared at me, sipping his water slowly. I must have looked ridiculous to him… my cheeks ached from the smiling … had I been that noticeably happy?

"Yes… just getting used to being real again… It's nice being able to help you."

He smiled that sweet, warm, loving smile that made my heart throb… really throb. My cheeks grew hot but that was weird… the rest of the room felt normal. Wait… am I blushing? Is this blushing?

"You always help me." He said quietly, almost a whisper as he handed me the glass back. My cheeks grew hotter still and it took every ounce of control not put the glass to them. The last thing I wanted now was to draw attention to the fact that I was blushing. Yugi might have been too tired too notice after all but he'd have seen that.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him smoothly, successfully drawing his attention away from anything he might notice.

"Like an empty bottle of toothpaste." He joked but I did not find that amusing. I know he's making light of the situation but I did not like that image. Seeing him struggle like that, go limp in the air while all I could do was wonder if he was even still alive, was the last image I wanted to see again.

I dont know what expression I wore but he noticed it and quickly waved me down. "I kid. I'm sorry, I must have really worried you. My throat hurts a bit, my ribs ache a little, my head is mildly throbbing but otherwise I'm fine." He looked at me, checking, waiting for something. I half wanted to berate him for playing it off but also … in hindsight … I've been in his mind long enough to know if he was worried he'd have said so. He must be okay enough then. I sighed, be it from exhaustion, irritation or relief I don't know but it felt nice to release such burdens.

"How are you feeling? It must be weird having your own body?" He asked.

I smiled softly and nodded, adjusting myself to sit with my legs crossed but with my tabard covering anything beyond my knees. As comfortable as I was in my own clothing I made a note to ask Yugi for some form of jeans or something when he's better. He's only a little smaller than I am so I should hopefully fit into his clothes still.

"There's so much to say. I feel so many things at once it's almost overwhelming. Breathing and air feels as natural to me as it should and still every change feels new and fresh. I'm adjusting quickly though I think. It's like … being alive again is like… a well enforced memory. The sensations are surreal to my body but I remember what it supposed to feel like."

"Like riding a bike huh?" Yugi asked cheekily.

"Having never ridden one myself I would compare it to a horse … but yes." I said politely.

"So… you have your memories then? Right? Like all of them?" He asked.

I nodded, beaming proudly. Overwhelmed by all of the memories I wanted to share with him. In that moment too he also looked completely un-ailed by his condition. His face lit up like the sun and his smile but my stomach flutter. Flutter … was I hungry or was it him? I don't know but it felt strange… like the saying he once taught me 'butterflies in your stomach' … I can't believe how much it actually felt like that.

"I can't wait to hear everything." He said happily.

"I cant wait to tell you." I said in response. Then I saw it… his body did the same thing mine was doing. His cheeks turned red and he cast his eyes elsewhere, fidgeting with his fingers until he lifted himself to his own sitting position… maybe to hide the blush. It was so sweet though, so beautiful. I've seen him blush before, usually when it comes to stage fright or a girl clinging to him but never have I seen him blush quite like this.

"I never got the chance to ask. Where was Tea? What happened with Bakura?" He asked.

Quite right… we could talk about everything else later, for now I should fill him in.

"Tristan Tea and I called an ambulance for Ryou. Tea waited with him for them to arrive and went to the hospital with him. He was out cold and pale, completely unresponsive. I don't know much about his condition but she was still with him when we arrived here. Tristan left to drop Joey off home not long ago and then he was going to go check on her. I expect we'll find out more tonight. As for Bakura he fled when Ra was summoned. I don't expect he'll return straight away."

I saw him tense then, sitting up straight and eyes wide, chewing his lip… suddenly he was nervous but … why?

"Ummm… you guys didn't … maybe… gettheitemsbackoffhim, did you?" He asked quickly. It took me a moment of replaying his message to understand what he had asked and I gave him a reassuring smile. He must have thought I'd be mad with him. Cute….

"We didn't, no. It's okay Yugi I'm not mad. I'll admit it's unfortunate, but I and everyone else is more concerned with your safety, and everyone else's. We'll get the items back and put a stop to him but not at the cost of losing one of us." I told him firmly. I wanted to touch him, to reassure him but for the life of me I didn't know where would be okay. I could touch his shoulder but he was so much higher than me it felt awkward… I could touch his knee but that seemed too intimate. I could touch his hand but that too felt strange. Perhaps if I wasn't sitting the way I was it would be fine but if I moved simply to touch him would that not also be weird? Why is this so hard?

"Thank you for not being mad with me. I still can't believe I let it happen though. I should have hid them better, or kept them with me. It wouldnt have been hard to keep the rod in my backpack and the necklace in my pocket… or even around my neck. But nooooo, I had to think that a suitcase was safe enough." He sighed in frustration, leaning back on the couch with a thump.

I moved to sit beside him… this was casual enough and not weird … and whats more is now I could hold his hand without it being weird but more comforting.

"Neither of us could have foreseen anything thats happened today." I told him.

He glanced at me a while and then finally smiled, holding my hand back. It took everything not to react, not to smile wider, not to rub his hand with my thumb but under his smile how could I not? No… resist the urge. Stop being weird!

"You're living proof of that." He said with a happy giggle. "I can't believe you're here." He added. He adjusted himself to face me and with a timid yet purposeful hand he touched my cheek, curled the blonde of my hair around his finger, squeezed my shoulder gently… just feeling me to reassure himself I was real. I let him, feeling his touch reassured me as well.

My heart was quickening though … and it scared me but I also loved it. I don't know why he made my body react the way it did and its reactions were something I couldn't control and thats what scared me … I was so used to being a spirit, I was so used Yugi's body feeling so natural to me… that my own felt foreign. It explored new reactions without my consent and before I could register them but I didn't want it to stop doing so.

"How does it feel?" Yugi asked me.

"Amazing." I whispered before I realised his hands were stroking my arms down to my own hands. I blushed, realising what he must have thought and quickly stammered to find something to add. "I can't accurately describe what it feels like to be alive again. Just… amazing."

He smiled wide, accepting that answer without finding it weird… good. It wasn't a lie but the truth was it was his touch I found amazing. Being alive yes was incredible, but his touch was beyond the joy of breathing.

"So… I'm dying to know…" He said excitedly, biting his lip as his eyes sparkled mischieviously. I looked at him, curious, waiting, hoping for something unknown even to me.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

I beamed again and he did too, both of us glowing brightly. My breath caught in my chest with excitement and I loved it. I love how eager he was to know, I loved how excited he was to learn, I loved how much he wanted to be let in on my secrets.

I … I loved him.

"Atem."


	3. Ife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone who's been reviewing these! I'm so excited for this fic and seeing where it goes and your amazing words of encouragement gives me the Life Points to keep going! Writing in first person is so personal and fun! Without making this too long, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the ride!

We talked for hours. Well After Solomon had given us dinner and well after he had gone to bed. I told Yugi everything he wanted to know. From my life as Pharaoh, from my childhood. He seemed to really enjoy the trouble Mana and I would find ourselves in and he enjoyed hearing about my parents. Even i did. As I told him these stories it was like I was remembering them too.

It made me happy to know them but sad as well… because they were gone now. I felt like I had just gotten them back and lost them at the same time.

I fell silent with that thought and he must have known what I was feeling because his gentle touch of his hand on mine, the soft sincere look in his eyes asking me to let him in. I giggled softly, trying to hide the pain I felt.

"I'm sorry. It's pretty silly of me to feel this way. I should be happy I've been given my memories back."

"Atem." My name rolled off his tongue so wonderfully I almost forgot myself a moment. "It's natural to mourn those you've lost no matter how long it's been. In your case, it's like you've only just lost them again. You don't Have to apologise for that." He said to me. He was right… of course he was. And that's what it felt like.

I smiled weakly, nodding for I did not trust my voice. I held it together but if I heard my voice give like I felt it would I don't believe I'd be able to keep it in. I wasn't against letting my emotions flow, certainly not before Yugi, but I didn't want to right now. I just got my body back, my memories; I almost lost Yugi today… I do not want to spend our first night together crying.

"Grandpa tells me the Egyptians celebrate death. He tells me that death is the beginning, a start of a new life among the gods. He says that the Egyptians spend much of their lives not fearing death but welcoming it, filling their life with good honest deeds so the gods will welcome them among them." He said.

"He isn't wrong. Pharaohs spend much of their reigns devoting resources to their tombs, knowing our lives will be judged. Even among the general populace death is mourned but more importantly it is celebrated, for it is their lives which are judged, not their deaths. And it is their souls that will pass on to peace and happiness, the next life, judged on their deeds in life."

"And your people, your friends and family … Well they knew you and they sound wonderful. I'm certain that while they're not here, they're still watching over you from their paradise and do you know why?" He asked me. His tone reminded me so much of a time when I was child but I listened patiently. Perhaps I'll tell him that story later. He smiled and gently pressed his fingers against my chest.

"Because you hold them here and as long as you do they'll never abandon you. They're watching over you and smiling."

I let my mind go blank, feeling numb from his words. My head buzzed and absent mindedly my hand went to where Yugi was pressing me. My heart beat against his touch and my fingers brushed against his. He moved his fingers away slowly but I took his hand gently. I felt him pause but in this moment I just wanted him to stay there. It hurt to lose them the same day I was remembering them but he was right… They're long gone now but they're still watching me. I'm sure of it. Even from the afterlife, they're never truly gone.

"Thank you Yugi." I said, my voice a whisper.

He smiled then and yawned … which inadvertently caused me to as well, following the contagious gesture.

"Oh wow look at the time. I've gotta go to school in about 3 hours." Yugi said, spying the alarm clock behind me.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you awake all night!" I said quickly, rushing to get off his bed. As if he'd be able to get enough sleep in 3 hours.

"Eh… I'll take the day off. I mean, I've got a good enough reason." He said nonchalantly, petting the red stain on his neck. I'm surprised it's still so raw but it is expected. I relaxed but felt no less tired.

"I should probably get you a futon though. Why don't you go have a shower, I'll get you some clothes and the bed ready." He said.

"If that's okay, sure. But do you want a hand?" I asked. I felt a little awkward showering before him… especially since there had only been a few times I've bathed since knowing him and that was only because his soul was … away.

I shook the thought away. This was different. Of course it was okay.

"I'll be fine. I'll have one after you." He smiled and stood to leave the room.

* * *

Once the bathroom door closed I fetched the spare futon and laid it out beside my bed, making it with a fresh set of sheets and maybe one too many pillows. He's a Pharaoh after all, he was probably used to comfort… maybe he'd prefer my bed instead… hed refuse if I offered it. Maybe we'll have to get him a bed of his own? I wonder what will happen now. I want him to stay here but with a body of his own will he want his own space? Can he even … get his own place? He technically has no identity here, I'd have a better chance of moving out than he would be.

I shook my head of the thoughts. I'm getting too far ahead of myself. It hasnt even been 24 hours yet and I'm thinking about moving out? Don't be ridiculous Yugi.

I left a note for grandpa on the kitchen bench letting him know I'll be staying home today and to turn our friends away this morning. I know he won't be happy with me ditching school because we stayed up all night but he doesn't need to know that detail. I'll tell him later my throat bothered me.

I then got out some clothes for Atem… Atem. I cant believe we finally know his name! Just thinking of it makes my heart soar. I'm so happy for him. We've been trying to hard to get his memories back and we did it! I was so excited I could I just jump and spin but I heard the shower stop and sought to hastily prepare his new clothes. They might be a little snug on him but they'll do. We will need to go out on the weekend and get him something new, something of his own. Until then, my clothes it is.

I wonder what kind of clothes he'd prefer. He seems to like my style… or at least he's never complained… except for that one time he told me to get that red shirt. I wonder where that is. He had said I needed some colour so to spite him I bought it just to shut him up… but he seemed to like it, always smiling whenever I wore it.

After a quick search I found it folded underneath a whole stack of darker colours. Looking at it now it would probably fit him too…

I heard the click open and turned to see him wearing a towel around his waist, another atop his hair but he wore nothing else. His jewellery he had wrapped up in his cape like a big blue sack but he hitched that around his shoulder… he had dried off but his hair but it was still dripping a little, leaving little rivers of water to fall down his chest, his toned arms… His bare abdomen…

I blushed heavily, feeling my body ache and tingle and grow hot. My thighs tensed as I felt the twitch in my crotch react… My heart quickened rapidly. I tore myself from the surprisingly attractive Pharaoh standing practically naked in my door, seemingly completely unaware of just how hot he was and hurried to put the shirt down on my bed.

"I uhh, got you some clothes to wear. You can put your things on my desk if you like. I'll uhh, go shower now." I said hastily, slipping past him and holding my breath as I past. I sucked in as much as I could, careful not to brush my skin against his and after smoothly dancing by him I quickly locked myself in the bathroom and exhaled.

What in the world is wrong with me? We've been together for years now and while I've seen him in more revealing clothing before, what when hed borrow my appearance whenever I was in my swim shorts, or just a lose singlet on hot nights… but this was his body. His real body. Toned and tanned and strong and so so real … I've never had this kind of reaction to any other guy before. To Tea, yes. To other girls who normally cling onto me yes… but never a guy and never, not ever, did I ever think of Atem in this way… but there he was, standing there dripping, with his muscles exposed, nothing but a towel resting on his hips… hiding that glorious mystery …

No.

Stop it.

Stop.

I slapped my cheeks lightly, stripped off my uniform from yesterday and quickly jumped into a cold shower. It froze my skin but I endured it. I needed to calm my body down. I shouldn't indulge in these thoughts about him… what would he say if he knew if even for a single moment I had even considered what he looked like under that towel. What would he do or how would he feel if he thought I was thinking of him in that way? Would he hate me? Would he want to leave? Would he become distant with me? What was Egypt like with those kinds of relationships? Were they against it or was it acceptable… like the Greeks?

Stop it. Acceptable or not he did not think of me like that. Why would he? Look at me. I'm pale, I'm skinny, hardly toned at all. As far as body mass is concerned I'm like half his size.

My heart sank at the thought and lazily I turned the heat on. I was freezing inside and out and wanted some warmth… if I can't have the warmth he could surely provide then the shower would have to do. But even as the water warmed my skin I still felt so … awful. He was strong, attractive, a bit of a dork but that added to his charm… I'm everything I am thanks to him. I have friends thanks to him. Now that he's got his own body, his own mind and memories… what am I? Will they stay with me or will they choose him?

…

Why would they stay with me?

…

My heart hurts…

My eyes hurt.

My chest is tight.

My cheeks are hot…

I'm… it's not the water of the shower anymore… I'm crying.

I don't want to lose anyone … They're too important to me but what am I to them? What am I to him?

I'm nothing in comparison to a Pharaoh, the son of a God by his people.

And he is one: a God. He is to me… what am I?

…

….

Nothing.

I stayed in the bathroom for longer than I should have. At first just allowing myself to feel nothing but the pain but after a while I wanted to make sure Atem would be asleep when I returned.

Thankfully when I did leave the bathroom he was indeed tucked into the futon. His royal attire was folded neatly on my desk atop a sprawled out blue cape. Beside it were all his jewellery neatly displayed for easy access when he woke. The towel he used earlier was folded and placed atop the single remaining pillow he had kept while the others were put aside neatly under my desk.

It surprised me how neat he was. It made sense being a Pharaoh but still he didn't need to go to the effort of staying tidy… he was just nice like that I suppose.

I fetched my own clothes, feeling the fool for not bringing them with me and discreetly changed, keeping an eye on him in case he moved. Once I no longer needed the towel to hide my own modesty I folded it to put on my pillow and quietly slipped into bed.

"You took your time. Are you okay?" Atem mumbled. I froze immediately, my mouth drying from the shock of being caught. How long had he been awake? Did he stay up waiting? For that long?

"Mhm. Just wanted to take it slow. What with these injuries it's a little hard to move around." I laughed weakly.

He did not buy that for a second. Rolling onto his side he tiredly rested his head on his hand to look up at me with those dark wine red eyes.

"Yugi, I may not be able to read your thoughts as I once did but I like to think I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

I climbed under the blanket and hid from view, facing the wall but he didn't give up. I heard rustling of blankets and then felt weight on the edge of my mattress. Not a lot… maybe he was resting his arms on it.

"I also like to think that you can tell me anything."

Here we go… guilt tripping.

"I'm sorry to worry you, I'm just tired is all." I lied. I hated lying to him but what else can I say? I'm extremely attracted to you but I feel like I'm nothing next to you and that every ones going to see how much better you are than I am and that the only reason people think I'm worth anything is because of you?

No…

I'm tired. That's all.

I thought he'd give up. He was quiet for a while but I don't remember feeling his impression leave. I remained still, closing my eyes and listening. It wasn't until I felt my eyes heavy that I felt him climb into bed beside me. He scooted in close to me, pressing his undoubtedly gorgeous body against mine and wrapping his arms around me. He snuggled in behind my hair, breathing softly down my neck.

Immediately I felt my body stiffen, I felt myself grow hard, stirring and threatening to peak out of my boxers. So long as he kept his hand on my stomach everything would be fine… just don't move.

"It's nice being able to do this for real now." He whispered against my skin. I inwardly quieted… trying so so hard not to let it show.

"You… used to do this before?" I asked. My voice failed me, completely gave away how nervous I was and in response he squeezed me to him.

"Yes… but only when you were sleeping and your dreams troubled you. You seemed to relax afterwards." He said warmly.

I had nothing to say. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. Comforted yes, grateful definitely… most other people might be creeped by it but everything he did was out of care…

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's no problem. I just want you to know that I understand how lonely you must feel right now. I feel the same way. You're right here but I'm so used to you being everywhere. I'd grown used to your warmth just on the other side of my mind that it's… disconcerting I can't just reach for your presence whenever I need to. I like feeling you next to me."

My heart was pounding and all I can do is pray he can't feel it. Instead… I did something stupid. I held his hand in place, firmly on my stomach. I squeezed his hand gently, enough to reassure him and he took that as permission to nuzzle in deeper.

"I'm right here. And I trust you. I know I can tell you anything just as I hope you know the same. You can tell me anything too. Nothing's changed. But for now, we should sleep." I said softly.

"Sleep well, Ife." He murmured. Ife… what did that mean?

"What is Ife?" I asked him but he didn't say anything.

I waited but he was silent… until I heard the softest, almost ghostly, little snore escape him. He was asleep… so quickly…

He sleeps so soundly … unlike Joey and Tristan who were often too loud, or my grandfather for that matter. Atem slept so silently… if not for the faintest baby snores I never would know that he was asleep.

Immediately I relaxed, sinking into him and allowing myself this secret feeling.


	4. What is this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone enjoying this story so far! It's so fun read your comments and see how you're enjoying the way everyone is written. I hope you enjoy the quirky moments in this chapter and as always let me know what you thought. Stay safe guys and thank you for your support! Especially while I am focusing on Diving Jewel x

I woke soundly, comfortably snuggled in soft blankets and something else warm and heavy… not too heavy but not blankets. Cracking my eyes open to the bright light of the day it took me a moment to realise beside me Yugi was asleep. Peace softened his features, his lips slightly parted to allow soft breaths to pass them.

Then it clicked. He was asleep beside me! This wasn't a dream! I'm not in the puzzle. I'm not in his body. I'm right here, beside him! Everything that happened yesterday was real!

Excitement caught in my chest and I had to contain it lest I wake him but even the slightest hitch made him stir. Scrunching up his face i felt the shirt he lent me tug. I didnt even notice that he had latched onto me like that but as he woke he let go, and rolled onto his back to stretch. He took the blanket with him and as he contorted i watched.

Only when he relaxed and rolled back to face me did he notice i was there. I smiled and for the longest moment he stared at me before blushing and smiling back.

"Sabal elkhir, Ife." I mumbled, perfectly aware it was Egyptian this time.

He frowned in confusion, his brow furrowing adorably and I had to giggle.

"I said good morning." He smiled then.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"I did. You?"

"Mhmm." He hummed. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I only woke up a minute ago."

He lifted himself up to peak over me and flopped back down with a huff, stretching again.

"Its 1pm. We should probably get up." He giggled.

I felt my stomach growing impatient but the desire to stay here was strong. I wanted to hug him like we had been last night but he was much more awake now… surely it would be strange to do so out of the blue. Not to mention he needed to eat too if hes going to keep up his strength.

"I might shower first if that's okay?" I asked coyly. I'm sure he'll say yes but still it was courteous to ask.

"Sure. I'll shower after breakfast… or lunch I guess." He laughed. "One sec. I'll get you some day clothes."

"So I don't startle you again?" I asked cheekily. He blushed deeply and crawled off the bed, ignoring my comment. I smiled feeling very satisfied with myself. I made him blush again … My morning was perfect.

He set out some jeans, tossed a red shirt at me cheekily and left the room giggling. My smile hurt my cheeks and as I saw the shirt he had thrown at me I had to laugh. I remember this shirt. He wasn't that much of a fan of it but he needed some colour. He wore it to spite me … I guess it's mine now.

* * *

"We'll be at this all day you know." I said, mashing the buttons to make Yugi's character jump and dodge my attacks.

"Not all day. Our friends will be here soon and for a moment you'll be distracted." Yugi said confidently, smirking. He was so confident he was winning but his character was already quite beaten. One good attack on him and I'd win the round.

"Is that a fact?" I asked as I threw a bomb at his character, temporarily throwing his character into the air. "Don't get distracted Yugi."

But then he did something unexpected. As his character was flying through the air i was confident my victory was here; but he rolled, recovering from the attack and dashing back onto the platform. As soon as his feet touched the surface he turned, charged his attack and sent my character off the screen.

And like that he won. I didn't see it coming at all but he just won. I felt him looking at me, felt his proud and smug grin and all i could do was sit here stunned that he had just won.

"Oh well played." I said in surprise. My voice wasn't that strong, I was still so surprised but he beamed and his infectious smile cleared my mind.

"What was that about being distracted?" He asked me cockily. By the gods was he attractive when he was confident.

We heard the jingle then of the game shop opening followed by the cheerful banter of our friends. They were home from school… in record time I might add.

"Good timing." Yugi mused.

He wasn't paying attention. His focus was completely set on the staircase waiting for them to come up. This is perfect.

"Yes good timing to watch me kick your ass this time." I said, restarting the match before Yugi could pick up his controller again.

"Hey!" He snapped and I grinned, a small giggle rumbling in my chest as he scrambled to recover. I know that was a cheap move but it was well worth it.

"Hey guys! Hows our little man and our Pharaoh doing?" Joey called as he lead the way into the room. "Oh wow! Never thought I'd see the day you two would he competing against one another."

"What are they doing?" Tea asked.

"Ooh, who's winning?" Tristan asked.

"I am." Yugi smirked.

"We're tying… He won the last round but I'm taking him down this time." I said, partially blocking them out to concentrate.

"Oh nice!" Joey said.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch behind us, watching and chatting until I finally beat his character too far and earned myself a final victory. He huffed but judging by the smile it was in good fun. I grinned wide and proud, squaring my shoulders and in response he cheekily poked his tongue out at me.

"Okay boys, enough of that. Lets chat." Tea said in a very motherly tone of voice.

"Oh come on, isn't it nice to see them interact with one another?" Tristan laughed.

"We always interact with one another." Yugi said as he leaned over to turn the console off. I swung around to face them, crossing my legs comfortably.

"Yeah but we never got to see it. Not like this."

"Yeah you guys were always… you know… in one body. This is completely new." Joey agreed.

Thinking about it like that they were right. Yugi and I always interacted with them with Yugi's body. They've talked to me, hung around me often enough but they never got to see Yugi and I talk or hang around like this. I suppose it was always assumed we were but they only ever saw whoever was in control at the time. This must have been just as refreshing for them as it was for us.

"I guess you're right." Yugi supposed, stealing the words right out of my mouth. He must have been thinking the same thing. He looked to me, as if hearing my thoughts and together we shared a smile. I may not be able to hear his mind anymore but it certainly seems that connection is still there. That made me feel warm.

"Okay, so first things first. Anyone heard from Bakura today?" Yugi began. Straight to business.

"Nope, we've been busy at school unlike some people." Tristan winked at him.

"Busy?" Tea asked and I had to laugh. I floated around them long enough to know that 'busy' meant leaning back on their chairs or sleeping in class.

"Shut up!"

"How about you Yug? Pharaoh? Any sign of Bakura?" Joey asked.

"You may call me Atem you know. There's no need for titles here." I said kindly. He blinked at me and then sat up straight, waving me down.

"Aha, sorry about that bud. It's gonna take some time gettin used to that."

"Whatever is easiest for you." I smiled.

"No. There's been no word from Bakura and I spoke with Ishizu earlier. I told her what happened at the museum and she said she couldn't explain what happened with the tablets. As far as the necklace had told her when Atem held the Egyptian gods to the tablet he would be granted his memories and be able to pass through to the afterlife, forever banishing the evil and setting everything right. But what happened instead was Atem was not only given his memories but a body of his own, releasing the evil from the puzzle." Yugi explained.

"Ahhh so that's what happened?" Tristan asked.

"I suspect that if we re-obtain the Millenium Items we can find a way to banish Bakura and his evil ways… but it does also imply that if and when we do this I will be sent to the afterlife to rest." I said. I hated the words I spoke. They were true enough but the thought of leaving pained me. I wanted my memories back, to know who I was and find my place in the world but I never thought of the possibility of being separated from Yugi. Having my own body is great, beyond anything I could have asked for, but being parted from him for eternity? I think I'd have preferred to not know who I was.

But that in itself was selfish. I can't latch onto him forever and hold him back from his life. If I remained the spirit of the puzzle for the rest of his life there's no telling how much he'd have sacrificed just to keep me company and then … at the end of his life I'd have just been a spirit in the puzzle, alone … likely forever.

I know this was the right path but … I don't know if I want to take it.

"Well here's hoping it don't come to that." Joey said, pulling me out of my thoughts in an instant.

"Yeah! Lets beat Bakura down to size and keep our buddy here with the living!" Tristan cheered. My heart twinged and I had to contain the excited laughter threatening to leave me.

"Hang on guys, that's not our call." Yugi said.

The tone in his voice was like a knife. He was kind, earnest, sad and I knew exactly where he was going to go. Still though, I waited and we let him explain.

"Atem's destiny is his to decide. He's been around for 5000 years, he's sacrificed his life for his people and waited so long to learn who he is. He's helped us save my grandpa, he's helped us save the world and he's done so much more than any one person should ever have to do. He's entitled to rest in eternal peace if he wants to. Whether he passes on or stays here after we're done with Bakura is not up to us to decide."

"But Yugi, don't you want him to stay too?" Tristan asked.

The seconds that passed felt like eternity and I hated it. His silence dragged on forever but as he looked down to his own hands I could see the turmoil within. He does want me to stay but he's fighting what he wants with what he thinks I want. Yugi…

"I do want him to stay but it's not up to me. It might not even be his choice." He said finally.

"What do you mean?" I asked him softly and he looked to me.

"Ishizu said that you would be allowed to pass through to the afterlife. But we don't know if you'll be given a choice. What if the Gods decide that because you are finally able to pass on, because you technically died 5000 years ago you should be resting now? What if they decide that it is your time to finally pass on?"

I didn't think of that. But he did. He wasn't wrong. Prophecies like this are often misleading… it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for some thing like this to go unnoticed.

"Look, what I'm saying is we should be prepared for anything. If Atem wants to stay or pass on that should be his choice alone to make. If he isn't given a choice then we need to accept that. If there's a way to challenge what will happen to him and he wants to stay then we should do everything we can to make sure that happens. Truth is, we don't know what will happen so we should be prepared." Yugi said strongly.

He was so strong now. So much different to the boy I first met. So scared and unsure and yet now here he was telling us to be prepared, to be strong for whatever comes. I am so proud of him.

"Yugi is right. And Bakura is no pushover. He's unlike Marik, unlike Pegasus. Bakura was a renowned and ruthless thief, murderer and blasphemer of my time. He's retained all his memories in the 5000 years in between. He has a goal and has had time to prepare for it. We need to catch up and be prepared for him as well. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goal and he won't hesitate to hurt any one of us if he needs to." I said. As I spoke I realised I had straightened up, addressing them as if they were my guardians back in the day. Realising this I tried to relax again, leaning back on my hands so that if I do fall back into regality I would be quick to be aware of it. Adjusting to new habits would be difficult but thankfully none of them noticed… or seemed to.

"Alright so where is Bakura headed now then?" Tristan asked.

"You know who might know?" Tea asked. We all looked to her, waiting. "Ryou."

"Ryou?" Joey asked.

"Of course." I breathed, earning their attention. "Ryou would have spent the most time with him. He may not have shared the same bond as Yugi and I did but Bakura's plans may have bled through. He might know exactly where Bakura's going to go."

"I'll call him and see if he's able to talk." Yugi said, getting up to leave the room in search of the house phone.

"While he's doin that, how was your first night alive?" Joey asked me.

I smiled and relaxed, feeling my excitement bubble again.

"Actually great. Aside from being worried about Yugi's condition it's amazing just being alive again. Everything feels so new and yet so familiar too. I'm getting used to new aroma's, new tastes, new feelings and yet many of these sensations are something I recognise from my time alive before. Such as hot and cold water, the morning light, a new breeze. Such simple, trivial things and yet they're so new and so old at the same time. It's incredible." I said. I must have sounded ridiculous but they all smiled at me, listening and hanging onto every word. Even this felt new to me. Back in my time it was rare for anyone to really take in the words I said. Mana would, Isis and Mahaad would if I caught them in the right setting, but everyone else treated me as the King or the crown prince… not human. My friends now, before me, looked at me and saw not only a former King of Egypt but a real person.

"Sounds crazy." Joey blinked.

"Yeah I can't imagine going through everything all over again." Tea said.

"Heh heh! You know what this means?" Joey asked excitedly. We all looked at him, waiting.

"PIZZA PARTY!"

"It's a school night!" Tea barked at him for yelling so suddenly. I had to laugh at their antics. I always enjoyed their banter and now I can enjoy it for myself.

"Okay well this weekend. We gotta introduce our boy here to all kinds of things right?" Joey asked happily.

"Hey yeah! There's all kinds of things he wouldn't have had!" Tristan agreed.

"Well pal? Wanna party this weekend?" Joey asked me, eagerly waiting for my response.

I felt pressure rising. I don't want to disappoint them but I can't offer Yugi's and Mr. Moto's place for a party without their permission, nor can I commit without Yugi's input. Not to mention I haven't been to any kind of party since I was Pharaoh and any party Yugi's been to I was normally inside the puzzle to let him have his fun. I don't know what to do at a party nor what would be expected of me. My parties in Egypt was certainly different from the ones here… especially with attendees so young. There were things in Egypt that are not allowed here, rites and procedures that were no doubt unnecessary now in such a casual setting. I would be the guest of honor but what would that mean?

I felt anxiety begin to climb in my chest as it became tight. This was too big a decision. Yugi I need you to come back now!

"Hey." Yugi said from out of nowhere, bringing everyone's attention to him and off of me. Thank the gods! I don't know if he sensed my distress or what he saved me! I must thank him later.

"Hey Yug, whats up?" Joey asked him.

"Yeah how's Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"Well he's awake but very confused as to whats happening. I told him we'd go see him so who wants a ride to the hospital?"

* * *

Mr. Moto drove Yugi, Tea, Joey and myself to the hospital while Tristan returned home to fetch his bike. I rode in the backseat besides Tea while Yugi and Joey argued over the music. Eventually Mr. Moto slapped both their hands and firmly told them to settle down. I bit down my giggle but it was awfully amusing to watch Yugi in such a natural setting. I'm seeing him so much more now.

I love this.

…

What I don't love is how upset my stomach feels though. I can feel it churning and every time we have to stop for whatever reason it just got worse. I don't understand why though. It doesn't feel like hunger and anxiety's only ever manifested as rapid breathing … I can't be coming down with something so soon… right?

I don't know but the longer we took to arrive the worse it got. I rested my head on the window but the rattling of the glass was so much worse. I tried loosening the seat belt which helped but the motion of the car was just making my mouth water. Now I'm anxious… I know this feeling … calm down Atem. You'll be fine.

"Pharaoh?" Tea asked me softly. I looked at her, forcing a smile. "Are you okay?"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I nodded, offering her an even deeper smile. She didn't seem to buy it but we now were pulling up into the hospital car park… finally.

When the car purred to a stop I eagerly took off the seat belt and immediately was feeling the colour returning to my cheeks. Everyone was getting out but I felt so unstable I had to linger. Perhaps I should just sit outside for a while.

"You guys go on ahead, I think I'll just sit here for a while." I said pleasantly, hoping for everything that they wouldn't see through my facade.

"Are you sure? I think you and he would have a lot to talk about." Yugi suggested. Ra I wish I could talk to him through our mind link.

"Mhm. Besides I probably shouldn't surprise him by suddenly being there right?" I said. Please Yugi.

"How about I stay with him and you guys go ahead. He'll need some help locating us after all." Tea said happily.

"Are you sure?" We all asked her but her smile settled any doubt.

"Okay, well we'll be inside. See you soon." Yugi said, unsure at first. He gave me a look, searching but I assured him with mine. I was feeling better since leaving the car but I did want to sit for just a moment.

"Thank you Tea for staying with me but you know you dont have to." I said kindly. She shook her head and we began walking over to a white bench.

"What are friends for? Besides I noticed you fidgeting in the car. Are you nervous?"

"No I don't think so. I am feeling much better outside though. Now that weve stopped." I said. She had a thinking face, one of those worried faces she wore whenever the boys werent completely honest with her. "I promise I'm feeling better. I just wanted to sit down for a while and make sure the discomfort wouldnt come back." She seemed happy with that and relaxed.

* * *

We found Ryous room with enough ease. He was only resting in recovery out in the open with other patients also in for minor ailments. According to him they kept him overnight to observe him but he was well enough to leave now. So this visit wouldnt be just talking to him but walking out with him too. That was good. At least he wont have to stay here longer than he needs to and can even help us figure out what to do.

He was sitting in his bed, cross legged and switching through muted TV channels when we walked in. Grandpa had waited in the lobby for us to give us some privacy and to let Tea and Atem know where we were if they came looking. I wonder if Atem is okay. Hes normally quiet but never nervous to seek answers. At least Tea was with him.

"Hey guy's!" Ryou said cheerfully, eagerly turning the TV off and giving us his full attention.

"Hey Ryou! How ya doin man?" Tristan asked.

"Im starving actually. The hospital food is awful. But at least I can leave now." He laughed, swinging his legs off the bed. I blinked… did he think he was leaving now? I mean that's okay but … He doesn't know about Atem yet … does he?

"Uhh wait a sec Ryou. Can i ask you something first before we leave?" I asked.

He paused and sat back down, waiting.

"Do you remember what exactly happened in the Museum yesterday? I mean with our spirits?"

"I know that mine is gone. As is the Ring. I remember being in the Museum. The Spirit of the Ring was enacting his plan to be free. But i dont know what he did or where he went. Its all a big blur I'm sad to say. The next thing I know is that Tea is bringing me here. I was asleep for most of my stay."

"I see. So Tea didn't tell you anything about what might have happened?"

"No. If she did then i wasnt paying attention." His eyes widened then and he gripped the bed tightly. "YUGI! Is your spirit okay? Did Bakura get to you? Your not wearing the Puzzle. What happened?"

Oh! I forgot Atem had been wearing the Puzzle today. I didnt even think about it. Of course he would be worried.

"It's okay we still have it. Actually that's kinda what I want to talk about before we leave. You see …"

I explained everything with Tristans and Joeys help and he listened to every word intently, keeping up surprisingly. When we were finished he hummed in thought.

"So Atem, the Spirit of the Puzzle and Ancient Pharaoh is walking around with his own body, and my Spirit of the Ring is too and he now has 3 Millenium Items?" He summarised.

"Yep." We said unison.

"So where is the Pharaoh now?"

"He's outside with Tea." I said, failing to keep the worry out of my voice.

"He was fidgeting a bit with his seat belt. Maybe he didn't like the car?" Joey suggested.

"He's been in a car before?" Tristan offered.

"Yes but if what you say is true then he hasn't been in a car before. Not in his body anyway." Ryou said.

Oh that made sense! Anytime he's been in a car he's been in my body. This was his first car ride he probably felt sick. So why didn't he say anything?

… of course he wouldn't say anything. He's as stubborn as I am.

"Right. Well if you're ready to go, and if Yugi has no more questions… shall we?" Joey suggested.

Ryou and I shared a glance, nodded and agreed.


	5. Nightmare

Together we walked out of the hospital after signing Ryou out and quickly we found Atem and Tea just as they were about to walk in. Now that I was thinking about it Atem did look as if he was more full in the cheeks, his dark wine red eyes sparkled with more life than he had before and his energy seemed to have picked up… perhaps he was car sick before.

Ryou paused immediately upon seeing him and after some shared glances between us all Atem also seemed slightly nervous that our pale counterpart was staring at him in wonder and bemusement.

"Ryou this is Atem." I said happily, hoping to break the ice.

Atem bowed his head respectfully, right hand to his chest and left leg ever so slightly forward. It's cute he has these habits now, I wonder if this whole gesture is an Egyptian thing… I'll have to ask him later.

Ryou shook his head and bowed deeply.

"It's an honor to meet a real live Pharaoh! Please forgive me, I have no idea what to say!"

"It's okay Ryou I'm no longer the King of Egypt. I haven't been for thousands of years. Please, you may treat me as any other person from this time. I'm no different today than I was a few days ago." Atem said kindly, waving him down and visibly looking nervous. Cute… shouldn't he be used to this kind of behaviour?

Ryou hesitated but stood straight again, laughing nervously.

"R-right. May I still call you Pharaoh then? At least?"

"You may. You may also call me Atem or Yami if you prefer. Whatever is most comfortable for you." Atem nodded. Bakura sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling bud?" Tristan asked, patting Atem on the back casually, almost as if to enforce the point.

"Much better thank you. We were just about to come in." Atem smiled sadly at them. "I'm sorry if I worried you and I'm sorry for not coming in Ryou. I just needed some air."

"Turns out he was feeling travel sick. He's never ridden in a car before." Tea said, earning herself a blushing yet stern look from the Egyptian. I giggled softly, sincerely sympathising with him.

"I thought that might be the case. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it." I admitted but he smiled at me a smile that completely wiped any concern I had for him.

"It is fine, I'm much better now. I didn't even think about it myself either. Your body has never experienced travel sickness before so I did not think it was even a thing."

"Oh Yugi used to get travel sickness all the time as a kid." Grandpa laughed to my dismay. How could he rat me out like that! Rude!

"Grandpa!" I complained loudly but he just laughed. The others laughed into their hands but stopped when I glared at them.

"It's okay Yugi. I did too. My father travelled a lot though so it wasn't until I settled down here that it all stopped. Still sometimes though, on planes and such I still get it from time to time." Ryou said.

"I'm fine now. Car, train or plane I can handle them all." I pouted, crossing my arms and huffing to prove my point. "And to prove it: Atem you are sitting in the front with Grandpa. You'll feel a lot better there."

"S-sit in the front? But Yugi that's your spot." He said, astonished.

"Our spot now. Besides it'll help you get used to cars. You won't be on the wheel so you won't get car sick and I can prove that I'm fine with it." I said in a way I was sure would make the decision final. I turned to Ryou then to ask him what he wanted to do when his stomach grumbled loudly, and he quickly covered it up in the hopes we all hadn't heard it.

"I guess that answers that question." I giggled.

"You may come back to our place if you wish Ryou but whatever the decision I must get back to the shop Yugi." Grandpa announced.

"Right. Ryou? What do you wanna do? We can look around if you prefer and walk you home later or we can go back to my place and chill there." I said kindly. His options were open and once he rumbled again he hastily made up his mind.

"Um there's a burger stand not far from us, why don't we grab something there and find somewhere to 'chill' for a while?" He suggested.

"Easy. We cool with that?" I asked everyone and they eagerly nodded and cheered words of approval. "Okay then we'll walk home later grandpa. Thanks for the lift!"

"Yeah thanks Mr. M!" Joey cheered.

"Thank you." Atem said with a small bow of his head. I have to teach him to be more casual … but then it's kinda cute. Not that I can ever tell him that. Maybe it's a good thing he can't read my thoughts anymore.

"Okay well you kids be careful. Yugi I want you and Atem home by dinner." Grandpa said with a wave.

* * *

With that we were off in one big pack, small talking til our food arrived.

"Oh I can't eat another bite!" Joey complained loudly, leaning back in his chair and unbuttoning his jeans. Tristan mimicked him and Tea could only sigh as she massaged the bridge of her nose beside me.

"I need some female friends." She groaned. I had to giggle at that. She'd been saying that a lot recently, normally in response to those two goofing off.

"So guys… what now?" Ryou asked us. I was wondering how we were going to start this conversation. I feel like there's a lot to discuss and yet I also feel like we don't know enough.

"Well we need to find out where Bakura is headed." Tea offered.

"He'll be after the remaining three Millenium Items." Atem said.

"The Millenium Key, Scales and Eye." I listed. "We know the Eye was taken from Pegasus but we don't know who has it."

"We could ask him but he's not exactly someone you just call up." Tristan mused.

"Yug could. I'm sure he'd accept a call from the King of Games." Joey shrugged.

"I suppose you're right. Okay… I can call him tonight and just see if he will speak to me. There's no guarantee anything though." I said thoughtfully. Even if Pegasus does speak to me there's no promises he knows who took it or even where to find whoever did. "There's till the key and scales. I know for a fact that Shadi has the key and if I were to venture a guess, I would think he also has the scales." I continued.

"I agree. I get that impression from him too." Atem said.

"Alright but we know nothing about Shadi. He just appears and disappears doesn't he?" Joey asked.

"He did on Kaiba's blimp, when he saved Duke and I from falling." Tristan said.

"He did the two other times I met him as well. Quite literally he appeared out of thin air right in front of me. With any luck he will stay hidden from Bakura." I said.

"Doesn't that mean he'll come after the two of you? If he can't find the other three then maybe obtaining your puzzle will grant him the power he needs to find the others." Ryou said.

I shared a glance with Atem and knew he was thinking the same thing: we wouldn't allow that to happen.

"If he does then I'll put an end to his way once and for all. I will be damned if I allow him to hurt any one of you or get away to try again. If and when Bakura shows himself, I will end him." Atem said strongly.

"And we'll be right beside you to take him down." Tea said confidently. The others cheered their agreement and when he looked at me I gave him a firm nod. I didn't need words and we didn't need a mind link to bolster one another up. Our bond was enough.  
"So I guess that means in the meantime, we keep our ears to the floor then and just wait?" Joey asked.

"I suppose so. Ishizu is looking into seeing if there's anything else she can provide but with no way of finding Shadi, our only other option is Pegasus." I shrugged.

"But you won't be giving him a call until tonight right? So we've got the whole afternoon to relax?" Tristan asked.

"I guess so."

"ALRIGHT! Mini party tonight then at Yugi's?" Joey asked everyone else except me.

"Wait what?"

"Joey it's a school night!" Tea snapped. "I told you this earlier."

"Yeah thats why its a mini party. We'll have the real one on the weekend to celebrate Atem's arrival and Ryou's freedom!"

I looked to both Atem and Ryou and while Ryou seemed pleasantly surprised and interested Atem seemed … somewhat nervous. He watched them all bicker with a small amused smile but I could see how tense his shoulders were.

"How about you guys discuss it and Atem? Come with me." I said, standing.

"Where are we going?"

"To get a drink. Come on." I smiled. He looked at me as if about to question but stood to walk with me all the same.

Once we were far enough away and browsing the fridge I could ask freely.

"Are you okay? You seem tense."

"I am … it's just I don't know what happens at a party here. Theres so much pressure, much to consider. He asked earlier and I had no idea what to say. I couldn't offer your place without yours and your grandfather's permission and its been a long time since I've been a guest of honor at a party. I don't know what the customs are, what will be expected, what is and isn't acceptable. Times have changed greatly since my time and I'm afraid that's all I know."

"You've been here while Joeys hosted one his 'parties'. Besides party is a pretty big term. Realistically itll be fast food and games with friends. No pressure, no schedule, no speeches or fancy whatevers you're used to. Just all of us together." I told him happily.

"And your place? I don't want to put you and Mr. Moto out -"

"Gramps and I are fine. Your basically family Atem. There's no way you'd be putting us out. Our home is yours too." I said, hoping to get through to him. He looked at me, searching for the truth of my words and seemed to find it. I could watch him relax as his concerns washed away.

"Thank you Yugi. For saying that …" He blushed and looked away, busying himself with the fridge.

"Saying what?"

He selected two drinks for us and handed me one with a smile.

"Saying I'm family." He said and walked towards the counter for me to follow. I bit back the stupid smile on my face and went to join him, an unavoidable spring in my step.

* * *

"Yugi you told me that your friends were over to study." Grandpa said as he stacked the plates beside me.

"Yeah? We will grandpa." I shrugged, hoping he would believe me. I took another plate to wash and he leaned against the bench beside me, eyeing me with one of his soul piercing glares.

"So then why do I hear Joseph starting up that console of yours?"

"I dunno. I'm not in the room with them." I said smartly but he didn't appreciate that at all and bonked the top of my head with a wooden spoon.

"Ow!"

"Then you'll have no problem going in there and telling them to turn it off?"

"C'mon Gramps this is for Atem and Ryou. I mean Ryou got out of the hospital today and Atem hasnt really had a lot of time to hang out with them."

"Uhuh and a night like this can't wait for the weekend?"

"Well actually … um…"

"Yugi." He said sternly. Im in trouble.

"Alright. I'll go in there and tell them to turn it off for an hour while we study what Ryou and I missed today. Is that okay for you?"

He searched my soul and under his stare I realised I actually had to do this now or else hed ground me for sure. I sighed and dried my hands.

"Fine with me. One hour of studying. No goofing off. I want all your missed notes copied down and ready for use for tomorrow." He said and walked away.

Tea towel in hand i entered the living room as promised and leaned on the archway, watching as they divied out the controllers.

"Hey Yug, which one do you want?" Joey asked me.

"Sorry guys I was forced to tell you guys to turn it off for an hour while we study. We can play after though." I said regrettably.

"Awww c'mon Yug!"

"What kind of party is it if we're studying?"

"Yeah can't we do that tomorrow at school?"

"Alright. Enough you two. You guys never study at school and if Yugi's hands are tied then they're tired. Joey turn it off." Tea said sternly causing both he and Tristan to groan but thankfully they did as they were told.

"Thanks Tea. Atem I'm sorry but this might be a bit boring for you." I said apologetically to him. He smiled and shook his head, waving me down from his spot on the couch.

"Not at all Yugi. I dont want to get in the way of your studies."

"Okay, I'll put a few things away while you guys prepare. I'll be right out." I said and left. I still had all the dishes to do but if we wanted to play tonight then getting the studying down first will have to do. I can always do them while they're playing.

"Yugi."

"Ah!" I jumped and turned on my heel only to see Atem standing behind me with his hands surrendered, a startled expression upon his face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

I laughed and relaxed, folding the towel neatly.

"It's fine. I didnt hear you behind me. Whats up? Do you want something to do while we study?" I asked kindly.

"Actually I wanted to help. I noticed you still have that towel, did you need help with the dishes while you study?" He asked. Now that was a sight. An ancient Egyptian Pharaoh… washing dishes? Did he even know how? I mean it's not complicated but surely it would bother him? No … I can't ask him to do that. These are my chores, I can't ask him to take over for me.

"I cant ask you to do that for me. Its fine. Ill just wash up when we're done."

"But then you wont be able to play with us." He smiled, walking passed me to assess the mess behind me.

"But your a Pharaoh, you shouldn't have to do my chores."

"Former Pharaoh. I'm capable of completing a task like this. Just give me a quick run down on where everything is and ill be done long before you finish." He said confidently. There was no arguing here, he was determined to help.

"Are you sure?"

He gave me a thumbs up and a wink… just like he used to. Seeing such a familiar gesture coming from him was so encouraging and I couldn't help but cave.

"Okay. This still feels weird but okay. The sinks already filled. The clean dishes go there, the sponge is floating around the water. Test the water first." I instructed.

He placed his hand on the waters surface, leaving an impression among the bubbles and when he didn't flinch I continued.

"If you need more hot water release the plug like this." I said and gently took his hand to show him where the plug was. I made his fingers press down on it and it popped up, allowing the water to begin to drain. I then made him press down again and it stopped only this time… so did everything. I was touching his hand… my fingers and his. We were so close to one another too and his skin felt so soft to touch. He never moved away, never made to remove the contact… He didnt even seem to care about what happens next … we just stood here, our fingers slowly entwining in the soapy water, making the contact even smoother.

My heart was racing and almost at the exact same time we withdrew our hands quickly, avoiding one another gaze. I just hope im not blushing.

"Um.. the hot water is on the left. Try not to burn yourself this time. The easiest order is cutlery, plates, cups but im sure youll pick it up in no time." I said hastily.

"Thank you. Ill do my best." He said quietly. Crap… I've really made this awkward now. Damn it. Do I apologise? Would that make it worse? Maybe I should play it off.

"And thank you for letting me help you. Now go get your studies done. You can do it Yugi." He beat me to it, somehow recovering at record speed.

"Umm sure. No I should be thanking you. Really. Thanks a lot!" I laughed happily.

"It's no problem Yugi." He giggled.

"Okay well when your done just release the plug again and come join us." I said happily and pranced away.

* * *

I sighed happily when Yugi left. His bright smile made my heart simply jump half out of my chest. I lingered briefly, smiling to myself like a fool and relieved no one else could see it. Very slowly did I start with the cutlery as Yugi had suggested but all I could think of was the feel of Yugis fingers on mine. I never realised how nimble they were. My hands were slightly larger than his … I assume because my body might have been a year or so older than his, but the feel of his touch on me made time stop. I wish he was still here. I wanted to feel what his fingers felt like intwined with mine but as I moved to do so he pulled away. I had no choice but to do the same or else it'd look strange if i didnt. When the silence fell between us all I could think of was how surprising it was… surprising at how magical it felt.

I tried to push through the remainder of the dishes. Some of them were not as easy as Yugi made it look, slipping out of my hands to splash over my shirt more than once. But once the last one was done, i looked around to make sure i hadnt missed anything and pressed the plug as instructed, smiling at the memory and biting my lips to contain it.

I looked down to my damp shirt as I dried my hands and figured i should probably change first. I snuck through the living room as they were all heads down and conversing over today's notes, none the wiser to my brief intrusion and gently took the stairs to Yugis room. I picked one out I don't think he'll mind parting with, a dark grey singlet he rarely wore. Come to think of it I dont think Ive ever seen him wear it. It fit nicely though so it mustnt be that old. Maybe it was a present from his grandfather.

Speaking of I met him in the laundry sorting out clothing. I felt bad for giving him something else to wash but what else would I do with this?

"Ah, Pharaoh. Is everything okay?" He asked politely. I bowed my head respectfully, gripping the red shirt Yugi had loaned me tightly.

"Yes sir. Everything is fine. I just came to wash Yugis shirt. I accidently splashed water on it during the dishes and have been wearing it all day." I said respectfully.

"During the dishes? Did that boy of mine get you to do his chores?" He asked me, taking the shirt from me gently but the tone in his voice suggested he was annoyed. This isn't good. Did I just get him in trouble? Curses … I never meant to.

"No not at all. Actually I offered. He denied me at first but I insisted. He showed me how and thanked me. I assure you it was my idea." I said rapidly.

"Hmmm well if you say so then thank you. Ill have this washed for you. You should probably go join them." He said, a lot nicer now. Phew. Im glad Yugis not in trouble now.

"Thank you sir." I said, bowing deeply before leaving.

I watched them work quietly, enjoying the concentration on Yugi's face as he worked through the homework Tea had made sure to bring home for him. Bakura copied down notes and it was during this moment I took in everything.

I was used to Yugi studying like this but most of the time when he did I would have been inside the puzzle, roaming the endless halls of my mind. Now if I chose to delve into my mind I would find memories of my past. Precious memories of my family, my friends, my own studies and my own battles. But now I watched Yugi and took in his features, how his brow furrowed as he blocked out everyone's bickering, how he chewed his lips as he thought about the solutions before him. How he tapped his knee impatiently and ran his hand through his tri coloured hair.

I'm not sure if it was because I have my own body now, or my own memories to not distract me but it was now I also noticed how much he had grown. He was taller than I remembered or maybe it was because I was always floating around him; he was more solid than I remember … or maybe it was because I was more real to see him. He was more lively than I remembered… or maybe it's because I am alive to appreciate it.

After a while Yugi leaned back in his chair, sighing and throwing his pen down. His hands fell limply on either side of him but judging by his face he was done. His soft smile soured though and he blinked suddenly, looking around to land his gaze upon me and when he did he smiled again. I wonder what thoughts just raced through his mind. Without the mindlink I know nothing of what he thinks now. I bit down the giggle in my throat; I had spent so long wondering about the halls of my mind and now they were clear to me, the answers I sought at my fingertips, to replace that mystery was him. Now he was the biggest curiosity in my life and I can't say I dislike that.

He stood and stretched, earning himself groans of displeasure and jealousy by the boys but they were silenced by Tea. He giggled and slid his book over to them so they could steal his notes and he came over to me, sitting beside me on the step I had chosen.

"You can find a more comfortable place to sit you know?" Yugi said to me quietly.

"I'm happy here. I could watch you in peace." I said just as quietly.

"Why would you want to watch me study? To make sure I did it?" Yugi laughed. I loved his laugh. Was there such a thing so pure as that sound?

"I got to watch you study before but not like this. Everything we used to do feels new again." I said. I noticed the flush in his cheeks briefly and he tried to hide it by looking down at his feet.

"I didn't realise you used to watch me so much." He said even quieter.

"Does it bother you?" I asked quickly. Panic crept up, threatening to cloud me but he smiled and nudged me with his knees playfully. He was okay... crisis averted it seems.

"Not entirely."

I couldn't hide my smile. And I loved it. My cheeks hurt from doing it but I didn't care. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now. I have my memories, I'm alive and most importantly I'm alive with him and my friends.

"Hey, I haven't asked yet but how are you feeling now?" He asked me.

"I'm happy."

He laughed at me and in that moment I was surprised by the sound of it. Why was that funny?

"No no, I can see that." He laughed, nudging into me playfully with his knees. "I meant since you got your body back. When it first happened you seemed to be having troubles."

"Oh!" I remember what he's referring to. The museum. The night I got my body back. I was weak and disoriented, having to quickly try and find my feet. I'm surprised he's asking.

"I'm much better now. My body feels a lot stronger and only rarely do I feel compelled to speak in my tongue. Most things still feel new and old to me but I'm learning a lot quicker than before."

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe …" He cut himself short, letting his word slide… he changed his mind. He never did that. He was always so sure of himself, so confident to say what was on his mind. Why change now?

"Maybe what?" I asked but he shook his head.

"It's fine."

"WOO DONE!" Joey yelled, I suppose to Yugi's relief. He smiled brightly and stood to celebrate with them but I can't help but wonder what he was going to say. I guess I can ask him about it later.

* * *

His laughter was everywhere. Darkness swallowed the buildings, engulfed the sky as fire burned what was left. I couldn't breathe. The smoke was too thick and the bindings around my chest were too tight. My arms were being crushed against me, my throat was being wrung. I can't move, I can't cry, I can't breathe or scream or struggle to get free.

I can't die … it just wasn't coming. I was suffocating but I can't die. Why? When will this end? I just want to breathe… if I can't die then let me breathe!

I saw them beyond my vision; my friends and my grandfather. Atem was there too. They were smiling at me, waiting for me to join them but I can't move to catch up to them. Slowly they faded until it was only Atem.

He smiled at me, ignoring the fact that I was dying and turned to leave with my friends, to leave me behind. I couldn't call out to him… I couldn't ask them to wait…

I can't breathe.

Please hear me! Please! Atem hear me!

HEAR ME!

I screamed and gasped, choking on air which turned into a hysterical coughing fit. Finally I could breathe! If this was breathing. Tiny amounts of oxygen managed to pass between the coughs but I felt sick. I felt my body panicking, trying to throw up on the air I swallowed but… and incredibly against my desire to, I held my breath just for a second, just long enough to slow down. It helped but as soon as I let it go I coughed again, and again, and held my breath …

1 …

2…

3 and release.

I could breathe again. My lungs revelled in the feeling, filling to the brim with oxygen and making my blood feel cooler. My head was swimming but I didn't care. I was breathing. I'm alive.

I'm alive… and in my bedroom with Atem kneeling beside me, rubbing circles on my back to help regulate my breathing. It was dark… too early … it'd only been a few hours since we went to bed. When did he get behind me? I must have woken him.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It is fine Ife. It was a nightmare. You're safe now." He said warmly, his voice so gentle like a whisper on the wind. I nodded and leaned back into his hand. He encouraged me to lay in his arms and while it felt strange I could hear his heartbeat. My body moved on it's own, snuggling into him and wrapping my legs around his, my arms around his waist as my head resting upon his chest. His rhythmic breathing was so calming but his heart was quicker than I expected. He exuded clarity and warmth, a calm mind and yet his body was wild within.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. His chuckled reverberated within but it seemed to sooth his heart rate.

"I am fine Yugi. I'm concerned for you."

"I'm okay. It was just a nightmare."

"Your nightmares don't normally have you screaming my name or clasping at your throat though Yugi." He said quietly. He was sad… concerned, troubled and sad.

I blushed though and hid my face in his side. He said I was screaming his name… I didn't realise my silenced cries made it out here.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again. I felt the sob coming and even though I held my breath, the moment I needed to breath it escaped me and the moment I heard it I shattered.

I cried, sobbing gently and gripping onto Atem's red shirt I had given him as if the frustration would make me stop. Why am I crying? I'm fine. I can breathe, Atem is here, everything is fine. So stop crying Yugi.

"Hush Ife. It's okay. I'm here. You've got nothing to apologise for, everything is going to be okay." He sang to me gently.

I cried more. How could he say that? I couldn't breathe and he and everyone else went away. It was too real. Too real.

"Talk to me Ife. Tell me what happened. Let me help you."

"I couldn't breathe." I mumbled, my voice hoarse already and the strength I had to contain my crying left upon the words I spoke, breaking the dam even more.

I felt him move, adjusting himself so we were both sitting and he leaned over to grab a tissue, lightly dabbing my eyes and cheeks of the salty wetness I had become. He dabbed me so gently that once it was all gone and only fresh tears threatened to keep me wet he stubbornly tried dabbing those away too. I had to laugh and gently took the tissue from him to keep my eyes dry. Then he did something that stopped them completely: he rested his forehead against mine, touching the tip of his nose with mine. I could feel his gently breaths, see the shine in his eyes but nothing more. I didn't need to see though. I felt him there. Really there.

His hand brushed against my cheek, lingering against the side of my neck in such a way I'm glad the light was off. The moonlight bounced off the room, casting him in shadow but again, I didn't need to see him. He was right before me… so close. So close I could …

"You dreamt about Bakura. About Diabound. Yes?" He asked me.

The tears returned but I quickly pulled away to contain them. I nodded, foolishly remembering he might not have seen that.

"Yes. It felt too real."

"Yugi." He whispered and pulled me into a deep hug, petting my hair down as I cried into his shoulder. I held onto him tightly, afraid to let him go. What if he walked away? What if I pulled away from him and he left? What if I was all alone again? I don't want to be alone. I … I almost want him back in the puzzle… so he could be with me forever… But I shouldn't tell him this. That's not fair.

"I swear to you I will not let any more harm come to you. Bakura won't lay a single finger on your and nor will any of his creatures. I will protect you with my entire being." He said, his voice a soothing rumble against my chest. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. I at least wanted him to know I heard him.

"It's okay Ife. I'm here."

I nodded again, gripping onto him tighter. He was so toned when he stood, so much broader than me but in this moment he felt thin. My arms wrapped around him, my chest pressed against him, my nose found the crevice in his neck and I snuggled deeply into him and still it was not enough.

"You were screaming my name… did anything else happen?"

I trembled slightly in his arms and he held onto me tighter, beginning to slowly rock me. I never meant for that to happen but by the gods did it help. I took in a deep breath, only to breath in his scent and for a heavenly moment my mind went numb. I felt my brain tingling and while my body reacted strangely to the sensation it also gave me time to collect myself. I pulled away from him but my hands never left him, gripping tightly onto his shirt.

"I was calling out to you for help but I couldn't breathe. I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. I just kept trying to breathe wishing you would hear me but you and everyone else walked away… you guys left me and all I could do was call out to you through our mind link… hoping you would hear me." I said in a tired, meek voice but a stable one. My eyes were adjusting now and I could make out the vague movements of him searching my eyes.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I understand how terrified you must have been. I was petrified of losing you so much so that I couldn't move. Tristan and Joey tried to get you free but all I could do was stand and watch. I had no idea you were calling out to me… perhaps if our minds had not been severed you would not have experienced such fear."

"If our minds hadn't been severed you would not have regained your memories." I said to counter him.

"My memories would only bring me unbearable pain if I was to lose those I have already lost on top of those I have now. Yugi I promise you I will protect you. With everything I have I will protect you." He said earnestly, taking my hands in his and giving them a firm yet gentle squeeze.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered.

Stupid.

Idiot.

I can't believe I just said that. And so weakly too. What the hell am I thinking?

He bumped his head to mine again and nuzzled his nose against mine, sending my heart to beat rapidly in its cage.

"I will never leave you Ife."

I smiled and he did too. I wanted to cry again but no… not this time. Later maybe when you were alone but not now. Not now. Focus on something… anything.

"What is Ife?" I asked.

He retreated faster than lightning, dropping my hands and scratching his hair almost shamefully.

"Um… it's just a pet name. It's a fond name we Egyptians use."

"Oh… so what does it mean? What Egyptian description have you given me?" I asked playfully. I could feel the headache being to ache behind my eyes but I pushed it aside to revel in the pile of nerves he had become. Something tells me he doesn't want to explain it.

"It means friend Yugi. Now if your well enough, go back to sleep. You have school in the morning." He said, rolling over stubbornly. He never bothered going back down to his futon which he had slept in previously… no he curled up in my bed, under my blankets, on my pillow and facing away from me.

Fine… two can play at this game.

I snuggled in behind him, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face into the back of his neck. I felt him tense, go rigid under me but he never moved, never breathed… he just went very still. But if Ife means friend then…

"Fine. Thank you for calming me down. I do feel better now. Sorry for waking you and I hope you sleep well… Ife." I said against him. I felt his chest heave, his breath caught in his throat and ever so slowly he released it, taking my hand in his and squeezing gently.

Ife means friend huh… not likely. It's a good thing I know more than one Egyptian expert.


	6. A lesson in independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys for your patience! I've been working hard on Divine Jewel lately and thats grown a lot so I thought it was time to spend a little attention on this one so ya'll don't think I've given up on it haha. I love writing in first person so much. It's so easy to voice their emotions and give them such life.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to more :D

"So I've set up the consoles, all you have to do is turn them on and press Input, flick through the options until you find the one you want to play. If you want to go through our cards you know where they are. If you want to read a book then you can -"

"Yugi. Relax." I told him firmly, touching his shoulders to make him stop. He had been worked up all morning and now that Tea was here, waiting for him so they could walk to school, he was getting hyped again. I appreciated it, truly I do, but I would be fine without him for one day.

I understand his nerves though; we hadn't been separated like this ever. The last time we were apart we weren't exactly vacationing either- he had his soul taken by the Orichalcos and I was so desperate to get him back - but this was school. Still soul taking from his description of it but considerably less dire. He would be fine and more importantly to him, so would I.

"Right. Sorry. I'll go now." He said, sighing to relax himself finally. He shouldered his bag, pocketed his house keys - not that he would need them - and turned to leave.

Only he stopped a second later to turn back around quickly.

"If you get hungry you can have anything that's-"

"In the fridge and if it's in the pantry then I can help myself so long as it's not the Greenbrew Tea in the yellow ceramic jar. I know. Now go." I said, almost annoyed with him at this point. I turned him around and gave him a gentle push and kept doing so until I was certain he would keep walking.

We finally got outside where Grandpa was chatting with Tea and it was now that I could feel Yugi's anxiety wearing off on me. I refuse to show it of course; that would only change his mind and he would stay home and while I have no objections, his grandfather and the school would. No… this was fine. He needs to go to school and we need to learn how to be apart from one another, even if it's only for a few hours.

"You took your time. You just want to stay home and play games right?" Tea asked Yugi with a cheeky wink.

"I mean who doesn't?" Yugi giggled it off. By the Gods he was cute when he giggles like that … damn it, don't think like that! Not in public.

"Alright you two, have a great day at school. And don't worry about our young Pharaoh here, I'll put him to work." Grandpa said with a hearty laugh.

Wait… put him to work… did he mean me?

"Alright but don't be too hard on him okay. And try not to let him near the new packets! I wanna go through them with him when I come home." Yugi asked.

New packets? What have I missed?

They waved us goodbye, Yugi lingering longer until they needed to cross the road and once they were well on their way Mr. Moto lightly tapped my arm with the handle of the broom.

"Come on your Highness, I have much to show you." He said kindly and lead the way inside, expecting me to follow.

I still can't believe how alike he and Shimon are .. or were. I almost feel like I'm back at home. No… I am back home. This has always been my home as much as Egypt has been. I have much to be grateful for and I should do everything in my power to repay their kindness now that I'm no longer a spirit.

And I did. Mr. Moto was not shy at all at presenting my options. He had done some light research into enrolling at Yugi's school however as I don't have identity papers this would need to wait; similarly I can't find a job elsewhere so my options were helping him with the shop or completing the chores Yugi usually left unfinished. I thought it better to help with Yugi's chores because at least that way when he comes home, he'll only have homework and then we can spend more time together. However, sweeping the floors and hanging the washing, changing the beds and cleaning this mornings dishes didn't take 6 hours so I ended up learning some things in the shop too.

As the day progressed I learned more about Mr. Moto's job here than I thought there ever was to it. Whenever Yugi spoke about minding the store he made it seem so boring, but the customers he spoke to were lovely, the amount of games he had to sell was plentiful and he had even more in the back room where no one else was allowed to go. I've never even seen it. Granted it wasn't viable for customers; it was considerably darker, messier and colder than the store but Mr. Moto explained that this was where they stored everything they were not currently selling or had too much of. Actually, I was very pleased when I was right in using the term 'store room' appropriately.

I wasn't in charge of talking to anyone but from behind the counter as I counted how many packets of different dueling booster packs he had, I watched. I've seen Yugi use money before, even been shown how to use it on his behalf when I was with Tea that day, but watching from this side how it was processed and calculated and kept safely away was fascinating. The little ching noise the register made when it opened was very satisfying and the bright faces of happy people as they left with their desired good was warming too. I wonder if this is how every shop keeper feels when satisfied customers leave their store. They'd have to get some form of satisfaction to keep working after all.

I wonder why Yugi didn't enjoy it as much. It certainly beat doing his homework or listening to droll lectures for 6 hours.

I happily jotted down the number 67 beside the name of the last set of booster packs I had been counting and smiled as I read through the long list I had written down. I made sure to copy the words carefully of the packs I was counting, made double sure how many were there were correct and made triple sure I didn't miss any and with that completed I finally allowed myself to stretch. My hand ached a little from gripping the pen so tightly and it found relief in having my fingers straight after so long, my back cracked and my muscles reveled in being moved and stretched out that when I was done I found myself wanting to just lay here on the cool tiles for a while.

"Lazing already? Don't go adopting Yugi's habits now." Mr. Moto smiled as he came to assess me. I shot up immediately, taking the pen eagerly to write down more only … I was actually finished. What do I do now?

"I'm sorry Mr. Moto. I just finished writing down the quantity of booster packs you have here and made sure the numbers were right. What can I help you with now?" I asked, hoping to Ra that he was not mad with me for laying down.

He chuckled though, taking the book off me to read.

"Well it appears in order. But that was just one box. There's plenty more in the storeroom." He said with a smile but as happy as he looked my heart deflated. There was more? What if I did this wrong? Will I need to count them all again?

He pet my shoulder and I followed him to the boxes he was referring to.

"These here don't need to be counted as they've yet to go out on the floor and the box is sealed. This box here and here do but not to worry, whats in these won't effect the count you've done. These are different. There's also the stock we have on the shelves but you don't need to worry about that."

"I see." I sighed in relief. I'm glad that the only boxes left were ones that won't disrupt what I've already done. I guess that means I did good I'm just not finished. Thats fine.

"But you've already worked so hard today, why not go up stairs, fetch yourself a drink and rest. Yugi will be home in about an hour." He said with another smile.

"Are you sure? You've still got boxes to count." I said but he directed me back out into the store.

"And thanks to the help you've given me today Im not a full day ahead of schedule. So yes, go rest." He pushed me slightly, reinforcing his point and I felt happy to oblige.

"Okay. I won't be far if you need me. Thank you for showing me everything today." I said, bowing my head in respect, fist to my chest but he laughed heartily.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't shown you everything and if you keep up the good work I'll have to employ you for real." I know he was joking but honestly the smile I wore from those words could lift the world. The notion that he would trust me so much to actually employ me, to give me the chance to repay his kindness was astounding.

"I would like that very much sir!" I said happily, before catching my foolishness to assume and bowing even deeper just to hide the stupid look on my face. "Of course, only if you would allow me. I do not wish to put you out, only to help. I would help you for nothing in return but to continue living here with you and Yugi if it would please. Anything to repay you." I said. I really need to stop. Right now. Just stop talking.

For the longest while he said nothing and I considered taking the silence as an opportunity to retreat. To fetch some water and find a quiet corner where I hide my shame for being so presumptuous but finally he touched my shoulder, coaxing me to stand warily before him and the warm eyes he wore reminded me of Yugi whenever he looked at me with sincerity.

"You needn't worry about repaying us boy. You've already done so much for us that it would be wrong and simply against our nature to not provide for you. But if after a few more days under my leadership you still wish to offer your aid in helping with the store, I will happily make time for you. For now, go rest." He said kindly.

I felt so comforted by those words that I said nothing but offered him a warm and accepting smile, a small nod and slight bow of the head and left up the stairs.

Once I was free of being seen by anyone I practically skipped to the kitchen, joyfully fetching a glass of water, rising and drying it once I was done and happily sat on the couch, waiting for Yugi to come home. The excitement that bubbled under my skin was real, making me bounce my knees without a thought and fidget with my fingers. I can't wait to tell him everything I did today. He'd be so happy when learns his chores has been done and his grandfather was ahead of schedule. He'd be able to play games with me all afternoon once his homework was done and maybe I can help him with that too… not that I know much about what he has to learn at school but maybe, if the opportunity presents itself. I'd love to learn about what he's doing, and help him take care of his tasks just as I helped Mr. Moto today. I want to make him smile and make him proud, and I want to see him look at me with such appreciation as Mr. Moto had.

I can't wait for him to come home!

Surely with the small talk with Mr. Moto and the glass of water and how long I've been sitting here it was almost time right?

I checked the clock in the kitchen but I had never learned what all the dashes meant or the difference between the long stick and the small one.

But wait… Yugi had a clock I could read in his room. Racing upstairs to check I won't deny I was a bit disappointed to read that it was only 3 o clock now. He still had half an hour until school ended and then there was the walk home.

Oh! Maybe I can walk him home!

Wait… I knew the way he left for school but beyond that I had only been outside on the way to the museum from his school. I didn't know the way there yet. Damn it. Why did I never follow him when he walked there before? I respected his privacy when he walked with Tea but I could at least have learned the path he took.

Hmm…

Maybe I should just wait. But how long would this take!

I returned the living room and watched outside in a vain attempt to see early leavers from school but no one of interest was outside. Actually the only thing of interest I did see were darkening clouds overhead. They looked heavy and looming, covering most of the city in the distance and blurring so softly to the west. A clear indication of rain. That's not good. Yugi didn't bring an umbrella with him, he'd be caught out there, returning soaking wet. Mr. Moto would't be happy if he caught a cold.

Idea!

I quickly raced back to his room and carefully selected his warmest pajama pants, a fresh pair of underwear and a loose black singlet I know he likes. Personally I preferred him with colour but the black made him feel more comfortable, and after a long day at school only to walk home in the rain, comfort is what he would need.

Gathered up I brought them downstairs and carefully figured out how to turn on the heater and held his clothes safe enough from it they wouldn't burn but would heat up. Now when he comes home he'll having something comfy to change into and he won't get sick.

* * *

"Oh man it's raining." Joey complained as we put on our shoes. Everyone else was leaving, fetching umbrellas or hiding under their book bags as they ran through the rain. Some others decided to stay back in case it stopped but I didn't want to wait. I have Atem back home waiting for me no doubt bored with no one else to talk to. At least when he was in the puzzle he could come and go as he pleased.

"I only have room for one man so who wants that lift?" Tristan asked.

"I think Tea should take it." I said kindly.

"Why me?" Tea asked.

"Yug's right. You should go home with Tristan and get warmed up." Joey said. I'm glad he agrees with me.

"Umm-"

"It's fine Tea. Go on. We'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, offering her a genuine and convincing smile she returned gratefully.

"Thanks guys. Don't get too wet and don't forget to do your homework." She said as she waved us goodbye, following Tristan to the student carpark.

"So Yug, do we run it?" Joey asked cheekily. I knew that look. Troublemaker wanted to race. Normally I'd be happy to just find the dryest way home but I have just a good a reason to get home as quick as possible as I needed.

I went to answer when my phone started ringing. Maybe that was Grandpa coming to pick us up. That would be preferable too.

But it was Ryou's number. Thats odd. He never calls me. I hope he's okay. He didn't come to school today afterall.

"Hello? Yugi." I said

~Yugi. Hello. It's Ryou.~

"Hey Ryou, what's up?"

~I don't want to be a bother but I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind coming over? It's just… I don't want to be alone right now and you … well I feel I can relate to you. Would you mind?~

He sounded scared, sad even. How could I not go see him? He was struggling with being separated from the spirit and being left alone in his apartment all day must have been awful. How can I say no?

"Of course. I'll be right there. I'm going to be a bit wet though so do you mind fetching me a towel?"

~Of course! I'm sorry to put you out like this. Thank you so much though. Thank you.~

"No problem. I'll be right there." I said and the phone hung up.

"Everything okay?" Joey asked me.

"Yeah, Ryou just needs some company though. Do you wanna go over to his place instead?"

"Sure but I that is in the opposite direction of my place. In this weather I should probably head home. Will you be alright though?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. If it's pouring too heavily I'll ask Gramps to come pick me up later. I'll see you tomorrow Joey." I said happily

* * *

I rung out my hair as soon as I was under the cover, my clothes dripping to make a puddle under me. Many people were doing the same but many others were smart enough to bring an umbrella or raincoat with them. I should have known better to pack one myself but with everything going on and the cloudless day today, a downpour of rain was the last thing I was thinking of.

I hadn't actually been to Ryou's apartment before but I had the address saved in my phone just in case and once I was allowed in I took off my shoes, left my bag with them and hung my school jacket over a hook to dry. At least this way only my pants and shirt were wet but socks didnt feel too great either. I hope the rain stops before I go home today.

Home. Crap! I forgot let them know I'll be late. Quickly i dug out my phone and dialled the store phone. I hope they wont be mad with me. I should have called them before I left school. I guess I can add this to the list of things I'm in trouble for. I've been so forgetful lately.

~Kame Game store. Solomon Moto speaking.~

"Grandpa! Sorry I'm late. I'm at Bakuras and I probably won't be home for a few more hours." I said, chewing my lip to brace for the sigh.

~Yugi. That's fine just as long as you get your homework done tonight. Could this not have waited though? Atems been waiting for you to come all day.~

"I know. Can you put him on?" I asked.

I felt so bad for him. I felt like I just abandoned him. This was the first day we've been apart like this and already I'm off at someone else's house without him. I hope he understands. Please don't be mad at me for this.

~Yugi? Are you okay?~ I heard his voice, concerned clear as anything coming through the phone.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry to make you wait. I'll be home as soon as I can but Ryou asked me to come over. It sounded like he really needs some company. Are you okay?" I asked him.

I could feel the sigh of relief as if he was right beside me and it made me relax just hearing it. I wish I was there.

~Yes that's fine Yugi. You are free to do as you please. I'm just glad you're safe. Will you be able to get home okay?~

"Yeah. If it's still raining I'll call for a lift. Thank you. I'm sorry, I'll be home soon." I said again and it made me feel so comforted to hear him giggle.

~I'll be waiting but don't stress. Give my best to Ryou.~

"Thank you." I hung up fondly. I'm glad he's not mad and he seems well without me. Maybe I was worrying too much this morning afterall.

Oh well. I should go see him now. He'll think I got lost on the stairs.

* * *

I waited for what felt longer than my time in the Millennium Puzzle for Yugi to come home. The sun was setting by now but it was so dark with the rain clouds it was hard to tell. Yugis dinner was in the microwave keeping warm and it shouldn't be too much longer before he comes home but I have no idea where Ryou lives.

He did call when he left, that was about half an hour though. At the time the rain had stopped but now it's the only thing I can hear behind the TV. Mr. Moto did offer to pick him up but seeing as Yugi's stubborn and it wasn't raining it wasn't necessary … I wish he had said yes now though. Where are you Yugi?

I sighed heavily, resting my head upon the glass door as I watched the rain fall at an angle. I had laid a towel out for him when he comes in and his clothes were well and truly warm now but at this rate he'll catch a cold regardless.

"He won't be long." Mr. Moto said all of a sudden. I turned to look at him but he was sipping his tea calmly, seemingly not worried at all. I suppose he's right and as soon as he gets home he'll have a bath, warm clothes and a hot meal waiting for him. Hopefully he doesn't get sick but I suppose if he does he'll have us to care for him.

Just now I hear the bell ring downstairs and the sound of rain get louder. My heart races as I immediately snatch up a towel from the couch, ready to dry him as soon as I can.

"I'm home!" He calls from the shop entrance and in an instant I'm down the stairs and by his side so fast he froze, wide eyed and tight lipped until he realised there wasn't a fire - I'm just happy he's home.

A blush heats my cheeks but I quickly mask it by draping the towel over his hair and using the ends to dry off what I can.

"Welcome home Yugi." I said happily. My heart was racing, be it from the excitement of having him home finally or the running, either way I loved it.

"Thanks. Sorry I took so long." Yugi said as he finally slid off his shoes. "Ugh I dont think they'll be dry by tomorrow."

"You may need to wear your sports shoes." I said with a small giggle.

He took the towel from me and dried his hair off better than what I was managing and when he was finished he snuggled into it adorably.

"Don't go bringing water upstairs!" We heard Mr. Moto call from the living room to which we both looked down at the puddle forming beneath him.

"Don't worry about this. I'll dry it up. You should try and get to the bathroom. I've laid out some warm clothes for you already." I said kindly.

"You did that?" He asked me, surprise clear in his sparkling eyes. My heart felt like it had been pierced under that stare and all I could do to deflect was smile.

"Yes. I didn't want you to catch a cold. Give me your jacket. I'll do what I can down here and meet you up there when you're done."

He smiled at me. The sweet, kind, warm smile I've come to adore and all of my previous concerns were lifted. I wish I could hug him right now and just hold him close to me - don't be weird.

He slipped off his jacket and as he did I noticed how his white school shirt clung to his body, half see through in places where it touched his skin. I avoided staring and looked down at the puddle, hoping to busy myself with thinking how I was going to do this but caught sight of how his pants also clung to his legs. Immediately the blush I felt earlier returned with a vengeance as an image of what he would look like without rain soaked clothes crept into my mind. Thankfully he handed me his jacket and I could bring myself back before it was too late.

"Thanks. You should probably put your uniform in the laundry. I'll have them washed and dried for you for you tomorrow." I said, hoping that he would be distracted from how obviously feverish I was feeling.

"I will. But you don't need to do that, I can do it." He said kindly, bending down low to take his socks off and unavoidably stretching his soaked, white shirt over his back, revealing a small sliver of skin by his waist as droplets of water slid down, taunting me to dry it off him… each droplet.

Stop it. Now.

"It's no problem really. Besides you should be focused on getting yourself warm and dry. Dinners in the microwave for you too." I said, quickly busying myself with hanging his jacket and leaving to fetch the mop and bucket from the store room. I noticed it was in there earlier so finding it was no problem … and it meant I could distance myself from him before my devilish urges got the better of me. I can't believe I'm allowing myself to even consider Yugi in that way.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. I'd help you dry up down here but -"

"You'll likely make everything wetter. It's fine Yugi, go warm yourself up." I giggled as I came back around the corner. He smiled once more, sending the butterflies in my stomach fluttering again and left upstairs and out of sight.

Out of sight and out of possible range to see me sigh. He was the one coming in from the rain and yet I'm the one feeling feverish over it. I knew I'd be happy when he came home but this desire to be close to him was borderline crossing boundaries. Boundaries that were never an issue until now.

I took in a deep breath to clear my mind and set my focus on the task at hand. Drying up the puddle he left, putting his shoes on the shoe rack property, wrapping his jacket up in the towel we used to dry his hair and sifting out the books in his bag so they wouldn't get damaged. It still impressed me that his bag was made to be somewhat waterproof. There was minor leakage but for the most part nothing was lost - I'm sure he'd be devastated if it were and he'd have no choice but to play games with me. I giggled to myself at the thought, knowing he'd fully endorse this line of thinking were he not enjoying a hot shower.

…

That image of him dripping wet while his clothes cling to every one of his muscles is hard to get rid of and the desire to see more of it is something I shamefully must fight. I swore I wouldn't cross those boundaries. Until recently he was my host and very best friend. It would be against everything to cross that line and whats more he was interested in Tea. I could never impose myself onto him like that and risk ruining the friendship we have. It would be wrong.

Tidying up what was left I brought his jacket into the laundry, noted that Yugi had put his wet uniform in the washing machine as I suggested and carefully measured how much detergent I would need to wash them. It seemed redundant to wash already wet clothes but I know he usually does this whenever he's been caught in the rain before. Carefully examining each option on the machine I finally turned it on - at least I think I did. It started filling with water and making some awful noise but it seemed calm enough to leave.

Yugi was still in the bathroom when I came out to the living room and Mr. Moto hadn't moved from the couch yet. I put Yugi's books on the dining table for him and when I heard the bathroom door open I set the microwave on for a minute.

"Did you have fun at Ryou's?" Mr. Moto asked him, wearing the clothes I put out for him, his hair still dripping slightly but the towel on his head kept most of it off him.

"I mean as much as you can when you're consoling someone." He shrugged and came to stand beside me… much to my surprise. He was examining the microwave though and seemingly satisfied moved to fetch a fork.

"Consoling. Is he okay?" Mr. Moto asked.

"He'll be okay. He's adjusting to not having a spirit with him at all times and just needed some company, someone to talk to who might be going through the same thing. There's… a lot going on thats not my place to say." Yugi said, frowning slightly and grimacing at the thought but pressing on enthusiastically. "Thanks for keeping dinner for me. I'm sorry I came home so late. I'll do my chores after dinner."

"There's no need Yugi." Mr. Moto said kindly to which Yugi adorably blinked. "They've already been done. Atem's been doing very well here today."

He looked at me, regarding me with keen interest to which I was saved by the literal ding of the microwave.

"You did my chores too? You didn't need to do that."

"It was nothing Yugi. Besides, with them done that leaves more time to relax, right?" I said happily, carefully pulling out his now hot soup for him. I learned last time not to handle hot things without first proper protection, so this time I armed myself with a thick glove and placed the bowl on a plate, smiling to myself with pride for how efficient this was.

"You're right. Thank you." He said kindly, taking the plate from me gently.

"Tell me what you did today then. Besides my chores." He said. I sat across from him at the table and told him everything. I told him about the chores, in order of completion, and then I told him what I did in the store, to which he gave Mr. Moto some kind of look but let me keep going as I explained the process I used to write down everything. I told him how I had no idea there were so many different games his grandfather sold and that some of them looked like fun to play. I told him of the cards I counted and people that came by. I told him how exciting it was to help and finally how grateful I am to have them in my life. I told him and Mr. Moto how I would always be happy to help with whatever was needed because it seemed only fair. They've given me their home, their support and their friendship afterall, helping out around the house and shop seemed to be the best viable way to pay them back.

When Yugi was done with his dinner he insisted on washing up and after that we took his books into his room. Finally, we can be just us again. I've been waiting all day, I can't believe how much I missed this. I really took it for granted how much I loved 'just us'.

"So how was school?" I asked him eagerly, taking up residence on the corner of his bed.

"It was different. Not having you floating behind me during class was eerie." He laughed at the face I made and I relaxed. For a moment I thought I had bothered him all this time but it seems to be okay.

"I could try in future but I'm not sure it'll go unnoticed." I joked and he laughed more easily.

"I think I'll be okay with you floating around here. Grandpa seems to have appreciated all the help you were today. Keep it up and he'll be rousing on me to pick up my game." He winked and sat beside me.

"If it helps you both then I'm happy." I said kindly.

"Real talk. I'm glad you had a good day today. I spent most of it wondering how bored you were, if you were okay. I wanted to call the shop several times to check up but I'm glad I didn't. Seems as if you didn't need me at all." He said happily.

Happily but the words hurt. Didn't need him … I'll always need him even if I'm making myself busy.

"I'll always need you Yugi." I said warmly, hoping to convey how sincere I was but he shook his head and smiled.

"Not really. You're strong, independent and a fast learner. You did just fine without me and this was your first day back in the living without me tagging along, attached to your hip. You did great today, be proud of that." He said but again - he's selling himself short. Sure I did just fine without him here, but I missed him a great deal and everything I did was to make him proud and help his grandfather. I still had him on my mind all day, eager to hear the praises of a job well done but now that I'm hearing them… it hurts.

But then… he did great today too. Sure he's been to school plenty of times but today I wasn't attached to him either, and after that he went and consoled a friend all on his own. Before he rescued me from the depth of the puzzle I hear he was alone all the time, too afraid to talk to others let alone brave the elements for a friend and I wasn't there with him. He took on today on his own as much as I did.

"You should be proud of yourself too Yugi. Today was as much yours as it was mine. Don't sell yourself short, what you did today might seem small to you but it's big to me and it's big to Ryou too. You are much more appreciated than I think you know."

He stared at me but I held firm under it, giving him a warm and sincere smile until he finally smiled back and bashfully looked down to his nervous, fiddling hands.

"Thank you. Should we play a game?"

I could not be more excited.

Brimming with it, overflowing with it, I perked up immediately and the contagious excitement seeped into him. Eagerly he took the duel monsters cards from his desk and handed me his deck but … we only have the one deck. If we play this he's going to need his own, or I'm going to… either way one of us needs to make a new deck. That could be fun too though. We've made decks together before but this would be real for both of us.

I opened my mouth to pose this question when he pulled out a deck from his pocket. Now I'm more confused. Where did he get that from?

"I made this at school today. I figured we'd need our own ones so I'm giving you the one we made together and I'm going to use one of my own." He said kindly.

I was lost for words. He's giving me this? But we made it together. It has the cards he loves as well as the ones I do … he's giving me this?

"Yugi… are you-?"

"Yes it's fine. You use it more than I do anyway. Besides I've got some cards in here that won't work with your deck. So … shall we see how strong it is against the King of Games?" He asked me, giving me a cocky grin. The challenge in his eyes almost overwrote my shock and how touched I was but I still grasped the deck he gave me firmly, holding it close to my heart and accepted the challenge.

He's given me many things since solving the Puzzle but this was the first, tangible gift he's ever given me… something I can hold and call my own… something we made together and he's not given me the sole ownership of. I own something, and it's so precious to the both of us. I swear I will pay him back for this. I don't know how but I will gladly spend my life doing so.

"Lets duel." I said strongly.


	7. Feverish situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot how fun it is to write first person. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I have no idea what Im doing, I'm just letting the words do their thing :D

His laughter was everywhere. I cant escape it. No matter how far i run or where i turn its there. I cant get away.

Its getting hard to keep running. I cant breathe. It hurts.

Everything hurts.

My chest feels so tight. If i keep running ill die.

But he's behind me. Around me. Above me. Everywhere.

My foot hooks onto my other and I fall heavily onto the ground. It feels as if im sinking, being smothered by the world and all i can hear above my own screams is his laughter.

"Hahahaha Yugi…" His voice echoes in my mind and i feel him wrapping his hands around my neck. He'll choke whats left of me. Hes going to kill me.

I don't want to die.

Please!

Please don't kill me!

"Yugi!"

Violently I push him off me and to my surprise he went away. He fell backwards and as I heard the thump and cry of fright I dared to open my eyes to …

My room.

It's dark but the moon lit up my room and the laughter had stopped, replaced by groaning coming from the floor.

Oh my god. Atem!

I hurried to the side of the bed to watch him pushing himself back up, rubbing his head tiredly where he must have hit the bookcase.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked quickly, rushing off the bed to reach him. He seemed okay and I tried my hardest to focus on him but the nightmare was returning. I could feel my body shaking as my heart raced. I felt the looming overhead as my mind played its cruel tricks on me.

"Its okay. Are you alright?" He asked me and I wanted to cry. No I was not alright but I just pushed him, and hard too.

"I'll be okay. I'm so sorry for pushing you, I thought - your not hurt are you?"

I'm crying.

I'm bloody crying.

Stupid.

He pulled me into a tight embrace, securing his arms around me so I had no choice but to relent. I couldn't stop myself from crying even as he ran his hand through my hair, hushing me gently to calm me down.

I'm such an idiot. This is stupid, stop crying!

"Its okay Yugi. Your fine, your safe now."

"I don't care about that!" I mumbled into his shirt but with the fabric and the sobbing i dont even know if he heard me. I dont care about that either. I felt his heart beating rapidly against me, smelled his sandalwood scent filling my mind and I couldn't get enough of it. I held onto him tighter, clutching at his shirt and nuzzling into his chest so deeply I was practically sitting in his lap. I didnt care about that either … all I wanted was to feel so wrapped into him that I'll finally stop crying.

"Its okay. Hush Ife. It's alright." He cooed softly over and over again.

It worked.

Finally.

His voice, his scent, the gentle rubbing on my back finally settled me down. Now all I had was the drowning shame of having another nightmare and of pushing an actual Pharaoh off my bed.

Gently he pushed me off him just enough so he could look at me. I welcomed it, as much as I wanted to hide, because I wanted to see his face. I heard Bakura laughing for so long that I needed to see a friendly face before me.

What I saw was friendly: the handsome face of a gorgeous King, but he was far from happy. His eyes were rich with concern, sadness and maybe fear even after he stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers, wiping the tears away with his thumb. A small smile pulled at his lips but it was pained … which stung. I was hurting him like this.

Stupid.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through. None of this should have happened." He said, his voice low and almost a whisper.

I moved on my own, leaning toward him to rest my forehead on his. I heard his breath catch and felt him tense but he quickly returned to stroking my cheek and rubbing circles on my back.

"You don't need to apologise. I'm sorry for worrying you. I need to have better control -"

"You cant control everything you feel Yugi."

"But this is stupid. I'm not dying and -"

"Is that what you felt?" He asked me, stealing my focus to him. He must have read my mind because with a grimace he gently took my head in his hands and made me look into his eyes. I said nothing, not trusting my ability to speak and he seemed to fill in the silence himself.

"I don't think what your feeling is stupid. I think it's natural to be afraid of death, especially since you've been so close to it. This is your mind's way of coming to terms with yourself, to strengthen and protect yourself in preparation for the future."

"Well can it not? I feel weaker than I've ever felt and I've had some pretty low points in my life, I really don't want to feel like I'm dying every night." I complained, seeking the comfort of the crane of his neck. He held me close and I could have purred. He was so warm against me that I tucked my arms between us and curled my legs under his.

He chuckled lightly and rested his chin atop my head.

"I know. It will pass in time but Yugi, listen to me. Really take in what I'm about to say because I promise you, and Ive promised you before but I truly mean it - I promise you I will not allow anything to happen to you. So long as I breathe I will always protect you."

I know he'll try. I know he means it. But he cant protect me from everything. Bakura is dangerous.

Too dangerous…

But I want to believe him. I want to put my faith in him. I don't want him to despair, or feel useless or feel like he's not getting through to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

He moved me back again, taking my head in both hands and locking his eyes with mine again, only this time he was more confident, more sure of himself than I've ever seen him. The fire in his eyes made my skin tingle and I became chilled under that hot stare of his. It was like he was piercing my soul, trying to crawl inside so he could light a fire to keep me warm against the dark feelings currently swirling around.

But… how can he be so confidant when the person we're up against is so evil, so powerful and well above several steps ahead of us?

"I vow to protect you Yugi. I swear this."

He said as if reading my mind.

I chewed my lip, sighing inwardly as I stared into those beautiful, strong eyes of his, wishing I could be half as sure as he was. Where did he find this confidence and faith?

"I believe you. I do. Im just not so sure. This feels different to the other times. I feel like Bakura is playing with us like mice. I feel like … whatever is coming is more dangerous than anything we've ever faced and thats saying something. I just… don't want to lose anyone."

I caught his smile, his eyes soften and curiously I felt my insecurities being hushed the longer I stared at him.

"Then we'll fight to protect them, just as we always do; and just as we always do we'll come out on top, as a team." He said strongly.

It was hard to argue that and I didn't want to. I want to be as strong as he is, as sure as he is … and perhaps that starts when I stop arguing.

I smiled finally, feeling lighter already and he let his hands fall to my own. Of course it was painfully obvious now the position we are in. I'm straddling his lap and practically have him pinned against my dresser. I'm basically riding him … all I'd need to do would be to move my hips… or lean forward just a little bit...towards those soft, kissable lips ...

No. Stop it.

Get off him Yugi. Just get off him.

"Uhh… thank you for talking and I'm sorry to get you up … awake I mean, of course. We should probably sleep … not together, I mean in our own beds. Its probably big … gonna be a big day tomorrow and we'll need our energy… to take on the day of course, certainly nothing else but the day. I mean gramps will probably work your hard … YOU hard and I've got school. I don't want to stay on my back… stay back, I mean, cause detention … so we should sleep! Now!"

I'm. A literal. Idiot.

Quickly I scrambled off him and into my bed, facing away from him and staying perfectly still. I'm painfully aware of the hard on in my pants right now, i just hope Atem wasn't, though with how good my acting is I'm sure he doesn't suspect a thing …

…

Idiot, how could he not?

* * *

I blinked several times, completely dumbfounded as Yugi scrambled off me to hastily climb into bed. I have no idea what just happened but all of a sudden he was nervous …

Could it have been the way I touched him? Was that too weird? Did I make him uncomfortable? I bet I made him uncomfortable. Idiot. I should know better. Yugis never had that kind of intimacy with anyone yet… and to be fair nor have I but that's not the point. I should know my boundaries by now. I'm such a fool. There are plenty of ways of relaying how much I intend to protect him without touching him that much.

But then… He was the one sitting on me … crap!

I quietly felt my crotch, relieved that any stiffening there might have been would have gone unnoticed … thank the gods it wasnt that. I cant even imagine how I would begin to explain that.

Either way Yugi was definitely nervous. If it wasn't obvious by how quickly he got up then it was definitely obvious by how he stumbled over his words.

I'm sure it's my fault. He wasnt nervous until I told him we'd take care of it as a team. Perhaps I said something wrong, or maybe it was the way it was said, or maybe he noticed I was lost in his eyes… but how could I not be? Even distressed as he was he is still so beautiful.

Perhaps I should apologise tomorrow… if he's still nervous around me then I will.

* * *

It's dark, raining and the feint rumble of thunder rolled in the distance. My footsteps splashed in the puddles I strolled in without a care in the world only it wasnt me who is strolling. It's my body, i can feel the water droplets falling on my skin and washing through my hair; but I'm not the one telling my legs to move or directing where Im going. If it were me I'd be inside my apartment drinking a hot tea, but instead I'm dredging through the rain, following some poor fellow I don't know, with nothing but my Millenium Ring lighting my way.

Ive felt this malice before, rising in my blood like a fever. I don't know what happens exactly but I do know its not good and more than once I'm normally needing to wash blood off my hands that doesn't belong to me.

But I've never seen the moments before. I'm normally unconcious as the Spirit takes over out of boredom. Could it be … is this poor gentleman going to be tonights victim?

If only I could call out to him or better still stop following. But I cant. I have no control right now. All I can do is watch and feel as I take a corner out of sight of him. Good. Maybe I'm not going to hurt him afterall. Thank God for that.

Wait…

NO STOP!

I scream at myself, pulling desperately at the corners of my mind for control but I was powerless to stop myself from surprising the man further up, pulling a knife out of ...somewhere and … ugh… burying it deep in his stomach.

He yelped in surprise until he felt the blade enter him to which he gargled blood and choked, grasping at my shoulders as tears formed in his eyes.

I could feel the warmth trickling down my hands and I could feel his muscles contracting around the blade as he moved. Weakly he tried clawing at my face, tried pushing me away but the rumble in my chest from the dark chuckling distracted him and I felt my hand twist the blade. His eyes shot wide and as his energy left him he fell.

I screamed so loudly the raining world became the dry darkness of my room. I shot up, clutching at the wind to try and catch the man but I was alone now, and myself.

I looked around frantically but saw no one. I clutched at my chest but the Ring was gone and finally i turned on my lamp to stare at my hands but they were clean. Not a single drop of blood on them, dry or otherwise.

I began to shake, my skin prickled with the ice in my veins and my stomach turned and churned. My mouth watered as the memory of what happened that night became so real. That was no dream… that happened… I remember his face. I saw him in a news article 8 months ago. He was found dead in an alley with no witnesses, no murder weapon and no suspects. I had always wondered.. it wasnt the first time I had awoken covered in someone elses blood, but I never knew who it belonged too.

I had killed someone … in cold blood… for sport.

No. It wasnt me… it was the Spirit of the Ring … but that would never defend me in court. I still did it… with these hands…. And now I remember one.

I did it.

I killed someone.

Someone who had a family and friends. I took his life in cold blood.

Murderer.

No. No no no!

I cant control the shaking now or the tears that followed. I sobbed hard; probably as hard as the widow I made.

My heart was breaking, stabbing me repeatedly. It hurt so much….but not as much as I hurt him.

Oh my god. What have I done?!

What have I done?

* * *

"Alright you have your umbrella this time Yugi?" Mr. Moto asked him for the third time this morning and for the third time this morning Yugi nodded and showed him.

"Yes Grandpa, keep asking me and I'll have to organise a visit to the doctors." He joked. He seemed to be a good mood this morning, and not at all nervous around me … maybe he's forgiven me for last night. I won't press it now in any case.

"Oh hush. I'm just making sure you didn't leave it somewhere cause if you get caught in the rain again I'll be arranging visits to the doctor for you Mr." Mr. Moto laughed.

"Aright, we have to go. See you later Atem, bye Mr. Moto!" Tea waved at us as she turned to leave with Yugi.

"I'll be coming home this afternoon!" He called back to us and I giggled.

"Come on Mr. I've got different tasks for you today." Mr. Moto said, lightly tapping my chest on the way back inside. I followed obediently, eager to start another productive day I can wow Yugi with.

* * *

"So how's Atem fitting in?" Tea asked me on our way to school. I blushed when I thought of last night but quickly shifted to anything else.

"Good. Great actually. He helped Grandpa with the shop yesterday and did all my chores for me. He was really excited about it. It's kinda cool and refreshing though. It's like the smallest things brings him so much joy. I normally don't mind minding the shop for Grandpa but he loved doing all those odd little things that I normally I don't like."

"Well everythings new to him. He's used to duelling in your body but not much else in this era you know? I think I know what you mean though. When you … um… went away and he was with us instead, when he wasn't lost in his own grief he kinda just followed our leads for everything. Getting on the train, eating breakfast. He watched us do the dishes once and after that he did his own. I think there's actually so much about this world he doesn't know yet." Tea said. It blew my mind how right she was.

"I think you're right Tea. I mean when we went to the hospital to see Ryou he had car sickness. When I was on the couch recovering from Diabounds attack he burned his hand trying to get cold water but he was actually kind of happy about it. He had so much enthusiasm talking about the precount of stocktake and taking out the garbage. I suppose everything feels especially different because not only can he do these things on his own now but he also has his memories from 5000 years ago too. Everything he did when he was alive before is 100% so different to everything he's doing now, even if he wasn't a Pharaoh." I said.

"Yeah! This is the first time he's ever had the opportunity to live as a normal human being. I'm glad he's not taking this for granted. It's great he's enjoying these things." She beamed and I laughed at my next thought.

"Well if he enjoys these things so much maybe he can take my place in school tomorrow."

She nudged my arm playfully, giving me a mock stern look but she knew I wasn't serious.

"Hey guys!" Joey called to us from the front gate by Tristan. Weird, hes not usually so early.

"Joey! Tristan! You guys are early." Tea said as we got to them.

"Yeah Tristan here was doin some charity work and decided to get me early."

"Charity?" I asked curiously.

That's when someone walked out from behind him wearing a hoody to hide himself. It wasnt until he lifted it just a little that I saw it was Ryou.

"Ryou?" Tea asked to which they immediately hushed her.

"I'm sorry."

"What's with the hoody? Whats going on?" I asked.

"I don't feel like getting swarmed today." He said meekly.

Somethings wrong. He seems… more meek than usual. Maybe it's about what we talked about yesterday.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. His eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying, just like yesterday.

"We've got some time before class do you wanna talk?" I asked him, gently touching his arm.

He thought about it but eventually smiled and shook his head no.

"Thank you but I'll be okay. Maybe later though, if you dont mind." He said quietly.

"Of course. Any time. Middle of class is fine too."

Tea nudged me again and we laughed. Even Ryou chuckled.

"Alright well let's head in then." I said.

"I finished sweeping the paths Mr. Moto and clearing the drain from the leaves." I said happily. He smiled at me and stopped what he was doing.

"Good man. Go put that away and come back. I want your opinion."

"Mine?" I ask as I pass him.

"Yes. There's a new shipment being released soon but there's been a rise in popularity of zombie and dark cards. I only have enough budget to choose one or the other. So, in your opinion, what would you prefer to see in the store?" He asked.

"Uhhh… I mean new cards are always exciting and it might be profitable to stay up to date with the current trends." I said, standing beside him to look over his shoulder at the screen. It looked like the new cards coming out were very science fiction based, around machines and something called elemental heroes? They're completely new. Looks kind of bizarre.

"I agree, but these cards are selling out fast in other stores, it'd be risky not to buy them." Mr. Moto said.

He was right about that too. If they're selling out else where then having them here may attract more business, and more business means he can buy the new cards later. But if he buys the new cards now then perhaps they'll bring him even more profit when people come flocking for the new cards.

"I see your dilemma. Are you able to buy a small amount of both instead?" I asked.

"I can but if I do that I won't get the display which will really attract customers."

"Hmmm."

This was harder than he thought it would be. Either way it's a gamble. Buying the dark cards is almost guarenteed to earn him some profits, at least until the bigger stores release the new ones but the new ones means he'll be competing with the larger stores. If this were my Kingdom then always staying on top of any trend proved most prosperous. We had the best there was to offer in the world but we werent a small country with many larger competitors.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you should order. Perhaps asking for a third opinion will help. If it were anything like my reign, then choosing the new cards would be my opinion. But running a country and running a game store are two very different things." I said, hoping that would help.

He hummed, seemingly lost in the screen but I believe he listened.

"Okay. Thank you very much my boy. Ill think more on it and keep an eye on the trends. Okay, why dont I teach you customer relations."

* * *

This class was always boring but never have I ever wanted to sleep on my desk more than right now. I'm so tired but I'm sure I got enough sleep last night even with the nightmare. Unless the excitement of the last few days is catching up with me. But no, this feels different. I know this feeling but maybe if I wish hard enough it'll just pass.

But as the minutes dragged on I felt my energy sapping away with every pointless word my teacher spoke. Holding my pen tired my fingers and concentrating on my paper made my eyes water, especially as so can't seem to focus on writing anything. I don't know how long I've been staring at the faint blue line in supposed to write on trying to remember what word Im even supposed to be writing.

I cannot focus.

I put down my pen to rub my eyes and honestly the cool touch of my fingers was so refreshing. I didnt even notice my forehead was damp or how hot I felt but now I'm painfully aware of the fever creeping on.

If there could be a reason to stop school now would be great. I looked up at the clock and stared at it dissecting the minute hand from the hour hand to try and calculate what time it was. I think its almost 10 … which means I still have several hours left to go.

I need a drink.

Maybe I'll just rest. At least if im holding my pen i can look like im writing.

When the bell rang though I thought I dreamed it. It wasnt until Tea touched my arm did I start packing my things up slowly.

"You okay Yugi?" She asked.

"Tired. I'm fine." I mumbled clear enough. But everything was heavy and struggling to close my books without dropping them was irritating. I'm so tired.

"I bet it's staying up late with a certain someone. You've gotta get more sleep Yugi." She said in that mothering tone of hers. If only she knew I was trying to get some sleep. It's not my fault I'm having nightmares every night.

I ignored it. I'm too tired to argue right now and she's just trying to help.

Getting outside was nice. The cool air wasn't enough though and I spent most of recess laying against the metal fence of the roof with a cold water bottle against my cheek. Everyone else talked among themselves save for Ryou, who sat comfortably beside me. He had barely spoken at all and he kept his hood up. I understand why everywhere else but there were no fangirls up here.

Whatever. I'm too tired to ask.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?" I shoot up to the voice of Ryou peaking around to look at me. They're all standing now, bags hitched … I missed something.

"You okay Yug, you look exhausted." Joey asked me. I am exhausted.

"I'm fine. A bit tired but im okay." I lied. I lied because ive missed so much school already. I lied because i dont like the attention. I lied because i dont want to be the subject of their concern.

They seemed to buy it… at least they didn't question it and together we trudged to the next class.

* * *

"Thank you, please visit again soon." I called happily as they left, politely closing the door behind them. I felt positively buzzing right now with another satisfied customer leaving and a very pleased Solomon beside me.

"Very good. You were born for this." He praised with a chuckle. How amusing. A 5000 year old Pharaoh being born to serve people in a small, foreign game shop in the distant future. The notion could have been a comedic plot for one of Yugi's movies.

"Thank you sir, you're too kind." I said pleasantly.

"Now. Why don't you go have lunch? Your finished for the day." He said happily.

"I am? Does Yugi have chores this afternoon i can do?"

"He's always got chores." He laughed cheerfully. "But today he's got dishes and laundry."

"Right. I can do those for him, it's no problem."

"Mmm.. if your sure you can handle it. I've not taught you the washing machine yet."

"From what I saw there instructions on it, it shouldn't be too difficult to master. But if it is I'll just prepare things for him instead if that suits?" I asked.

"Very much. Thank you Atem, you've been such a great help. If only this sense of duty rubbed off on Yugi I wouldn't have to work another day! Oh the places I could go see!" He cheered. I smiled at the thought. It would be nice to go and explore. If I could I'd like to see Egypt again. I wonder how much has changed.

I thought these things while I collected the dirty dishes from this morning. From what I understand of Yugi's time Egypt is run very differently now. No Pharaoh governed its people but a president, they believed in one god now instead of many, and many of the cities in my time were now either tourist destinations or ruins. It's a true shame the great Kings of my time were left abandoned.

...I wonder what happened to my City. My people after High Priest Set was handed the throne. Set … Isis … Mahaad...Mana…. Shimon …

I miss them. Isis and Mahaad, Shada …. They never made it against that fight with Bakura - but they never abandoned me either. Mahaad is with me always when I play the Dark Magician … and so is Mana. Loyal to the last.

I miss them so much.

I felt something warm slide down my cheek and my eyes stung just a little. Using my arm instead of the soapy water I caught the tear before it could fall and took a deep breath to calm me. It does not do for a King to cry.

Thats what they would say. Each of them. A King is strong and only behind closed doors does he leave his Crown to become man.

Besides, they were 5000 years gone now, departed for their eternal rest long ago. I can breathe again, live again … it would be ungrateful to wish to see them after coming so far and achieving what I have, or to pull them from their slumber because I want to see them. They deserve rest and unnerving their souls would not do.

I shook it from my mind and focused hard on finishing the last dish, copying Yugi's directions to a T. After that I actively went in search of dirty clothes, of which there were only a few and put them in the laundry but it was now my body seemed to think that in this small space it was safe enough to relent.

I felt my body shake just enough to make grab onto the machine and the tears that fell, fell like a gentle warm stream. I sobbed once, not fully allowing myself to feel yet and quickly reigned myself in. What did I just finish telling myself? This would not do.

Oh Yugi… I wish you were here to distract me.

… I could really use one of your hugs about now.

Drying myself off once again I carefully examined the instructions, putting them in the forefront of my mind. This always looked so confusing but whenever I spied Yugi doing it he seemed to just throw the clothes into the hole and then press two buttons… but which ones. There were about 10 here.

I suppose warm water would be good… not too hot and not too cold. Then… what is a spin dry. This machine dries too? But Yugi always hung them out to dry. Maybe I should pick rinse to rinse them off once the soap is through… soap! Of course, I forgot the powder he put in.

Okay...I think this is it. Opening the box a puff a powder tickled my nose and I really didn't like the smell of it. I almost dropped it, causing more of it to puff out at my face but closing the lid again I was able to read the box. But there was so much information and pretty words describing it's scent but nothing describing what to do with it. There was a small cup inside though, maybe filling that up is what I'm meant to do. Okay… there's only Yugi's clothes that he leant me, his night clothes and Mr. Moto's night clothes in there so one cup should be enough.

Alright… soap, warm, rinse … what is water level? I obviously want them to be washed thoroughly, what if low and medium isn't enough? High … and finally Heavy, Medium and Delicate… what?

Well…. They're not heavy clothes - they're actually quite trivial in terms of weight so Delicate? Okay… start.

It whirred to life with a small rumble and then hissing as the water began to fill the machine. I watched it for a little while until I was satisfied it would keep running. This wasn't too complicated.

Okay… what now though.

I checked Yugi's alarm clock but he's still got 3 and a half hours left to go.

I felt my heart sink at the revelation that it would be so long before I could see him. Mr. Moto no longer needed help in the shop and Yugi's chores were being done. When the machine is finished I hang the clothes but that could be an hour or so. Surely it doesn't take that long to wash 3 pairs of pajamas though. It'd be quicker to do it by hand like we used to in my time. But then, with my hands … I never had to wash by hand, that too was also completed by someone else.

Infact all of these chores were tasks completed by someone else. I never need to lift a finger except to govern my country.

So much has changed.

Suddenly I feel very uncomfortable here. I know Mr. Moto but he barely knows me. All my friends are either dead or 'dying' at school as Joey would say. I wish there was some way I could see Yugi sooner.

I heard the phone ring then and curiously I listened out. It was probably just a customer but heart still panged with some kind of hope. It was lunch time after all, perhaps Yugi was calling.

I didn't hear anything though and as I crept closer to the shop I finally heard the jangle of keys.

"Atem!" He called out to me.

I panicked. He was coming up the stairs and I was quite obviously eavesdropping. I scrambled away to stand somewhere off in the loungeroom and called back.

"I'm closing the shop early, stay here for me, I won't be long." He called.

Closing early… he was leaving me here? Why?

"Sure, is everything okay?" I asked and met him at the stairs.

"Yes. Yugi's not feeling well, I'm going to go pick him up. Do me a favor and turn the kettle on. Everything should still be ready from this morning." He said.

The Gods heard me.

He's coming home early! Yes!  
But… he's not feeling well.

To the point he has to be brought home early. Thats not good. Not at all! Yugi's more stubborn than my Guardians were, it takes a lot for him to admit he needs rest.

"It's alright. I'll go get him and he'll be up and about quicker than you can draw a card." Mr. Moto said, touching my arm firmly. I must have shown my alarm but it was reassuring to know he wasn't too worried.

"Okay." I said, nodding. He smiled and left and only when I heard the door lock did I race to the kitchen to turn on the kettle as instructed.

I paced around after that, watching occasionally outside for them to pull up. His school wasn't that far away but it felt so long to wait.

He seemed fine this morning. Nothing out of the ordinary. He had energy, life in his eyes, a spring in his step… he was fine. So what's wrong? Did Bakura attack him? Why would the school call if that happened, surely it would have been Tea or Joey.

What if he's more injured than I thought? What if his injuries from Bakura are taking a toll on him?

Should we take him to the hospital instead? What if he does and I'm still here waiting!

Looking outside once more, but still nothing. Where are they? What's happening? Why didn't I go with them? Am I in the way? There's room in the car for me too.

If only I was still in the puzzle at least then I'd know whats wrong with him. I'm so used to knowing when he has even the slightest ailment. It takes a surprising amount of energy not knowing everything that's going on.

The purr of a car and the handbrake being pulled alerted me to their arrival. Finally! Racing outside to help I was only slightly surprised to see Joey had come along for the ride. Anything to get out of school early I guess but it did mean Mr. Moto didn't need help getting him inside.

Speaking of he looks asleep. Thats not good. Why is he unconscious? Was he attacked afterall? His injuries… what's happening?

"Hey buddy, help me with him." Joey said cheerfully. How could he be so cheerful at a time like this? Whatever… I did as I was told, helping him drag Yugi's sleeping form from the backseat and draping his very light arm around my neck. He was frowning, likely in discomfort and breathing through his mouth even with his head lolled forward. His hair was damp and clinging to the frame of his face but otherwise he didn't appear injured.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask as Mr. Moto held the door open for us.

"Upstairs, in his room. Lay him down on his bed. Atem did you boil the kettle like I asked?" Mr. Moto asked me, ignoring my question but he didn't seem too stern about it.

"I did… it's ready. What's wrong with him?" I asked again.

"He passed out at school dude. He looked exhausted and he's been spacing out all day. We noticed he had a temperature after he fell over."

"Temperature. Fell over." I breathed quietly. None of this made sense. He was fine when he was here; he wasn't hiding anything was he? I think I would know but then … he was acting strange last night.

"Yeah. Think he's coming down with a cold, probably from the rain yesterday."

Thats when it clicked. The alarms ceased and everything felt right again. A cold. Of course. He was caught in the rain twice yesterday and sometimes these things can come on quickly. He's had a cold before and it normally does hit him this quickly… but he's also strong, he gets over them quick too. I hope thats what this is. He's never passed out from one before though, I hope this isn't more serious.

We got him to his bed and together we took his shoes off. Not once did he stir, even as I asked Joey to hold him up so I could take his jacket off. I was tucking him in when Mr. Moto came in with a serving tray holding a glass of water, a wet towel, a thermometer and two little white tablets. I stepped aside for him, curious as to why he asked me to boil the kettle if he wasn't getting him a hot drink but I said nothing and watched.

He dabbed his forehead with the towel and thats when he stirred to life, groaning and tilting his head away from the contact.

"Yugi. I need you to hold this in your mouth." He said softly.

Without opening his eyes Yugi cooperated, taking the thermometer under his tongue. I knelt close, holding his hand over the blanket to let him know I was here but also because I don't know how else I can be close to him right now. I'm so worried but all I can do is just watch intently for the slightest signal he needs me closer.

The thermometer beeped and Mr. Moto removed it, hummed and then gestured for me to lift him up.

"Alright, I need you to swallow these, then sip the water regularly. Gently now." He said. Once he was seated he swayed just a little but I was quick to catch him. I climbed in beside him to keep him steady and to help him grasp the glass he failed to find. This was not good at all, he has absolutely no energy to spare. How can he swallow two tablets if he can barely hold a glass?

Somehow though, after a few long moments of strength gathering he managed and only once he was done did he push the glass away and allow himself to slide back down. Sleep took him quicker than I've ever seen it take him but this time he didn't wake when Mr. Moto placed the wet towel on his forehead. It dripped slightly but I caught it and he slept soundly.

"There we go. Let him rest. He'll be alright." Mr. Moto whispered.

"Whats the prognosis doc?" Joey asked him, a little quieter than his usual speaking voice.

"He's got a cold. We'll see how bad it gets but knowing him he'll be up in a few days. Serves the boy right for galavanting in the rain. He should have let me drive him." He shrugged, leaving us alone with him asleep.

"Lucky bastard gets off school again. Oh well, I suppose I did too. How are ya buddy?" He asked me.

I was taken by surprise at how carefree everyone was about this so for a moment I appeared a stunned sheep but I shook it off, looked down to Yugi's sleeping face and sighed.

"I'm a bit taken to be honest. I've never seen Yugi sick before without feeling it myself. Usually he's too tired to maintain much of a connection so I'm within the puzzle while he rests but to see him so weak… its unnerving." I said quietly.

"Yeah this has gotta be weird for you. Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's just a little cold. Yug's normally knocked down quick but he's also quick to get back up. He'll be fine. Come on, lets let him rest." He said, tilting his head for me to follow.

"What if he needs us?"

"He'll be asleep for a while. That medicine Gramps gave him is sure to keep him down for a few hours."

"Right…" I followed, but I wasn't too sure. I feel like I need to stay with him but I suppose it would be rude to not be with Joey while he's here. I looked back to Yugi before closing the door. He was breathing calm enough ... I kinda wish I could stay with him though.


	8. To fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys are incredible. I love you as much as Atem loves Yugi, which turns out is a lot! I'll be honest, I am writing on instinct so I hope you enjoy these rando chapters lol But at least the boys are getting closer for it ^.^

Joey threw down his cards in defeat with a wide grin upon his face. The beautiful sounds of laughter echoed in the air and everything felt like there was no gravity at all. Everyone was happy and relaxed and right where they should be: firm at my side. But with the end of the duel it was time for them to leave.

They stood in a blurred motion and the table and white living room turned to darkened gray clouds, rain pelting heavily down upon me and with every drop I became heavier and heavier, like hundreds of tiny weights entered my skin to anchor me down.

My friends didn't feel it even as they stood in the rain, lit by some invisible sun. They smiled and waved and bid me farewell but as their backs turned to me and they walked into the blindingly bright light I felt my heart growing empty. They gave me life and as they left I felt them take it with them.

"JOEY!" I called out, extending my hand to reach them but they never turned back to me. Why would they?

They have Atem with them…. Why do they need you?

My heart stung, as if the weight was tearing it apart and I fell to my knees. The puddle was hip deep now and it was becoming harder to breathe. The water wasn't cold though; unlike my heart I felt hot. Like I was boiling.

"Help…" I whimpered through trembling lips.

I can barely breathe, it was too hot and my friends - everyone's left me … I dont want to be alone.

Please come back…

"Please…"

…

"Yugi."

I heard his voice echo above me but I barely had strength to search for him. That beautiful, strong voice I admired so much was still here.

"A-Ate… mmm.." I whispered weakly.

Breathing became even more difficult and the heat was unbearable but the air around me was cooler now and I no longer felt the water around my knees but instead over my face, through my hair. My body was so weak from the weight I was carrying but with another call of his voice I was able to open my eyes to him hovering over me.

He was but a shadow above me with wide, worried red eyes but he was here. He didn't leave me. I thought he'd…

I felt the water again, coming from my eyes to run down my cheeks but just like the miracle he was he stopped it. Wiping the water away so I wouldn't drown … he was saving me. He didn't just come back but now he's saving me …

"It's okay. I'm here." He sang in a hushed, gentle voice. I tried to push myself to him, to get closer to that care he had but oh my god was my body heavy. Was I tied down?

I was struggling to push the blanket off as it successfully kept my arms and legs down but it was so hot too. I want it off so I can hug him…

This is so frustrating. Get off me!

"Yugi you need to keep warm." He said gently, trying to press my arms down so I wouldn't fight it.

I shook my head no: the only thing I could do and whimpered. I felt the tears again and he seemed to relent.

"It's hot… I want out." I whimpered pathetically. I heard the soft sigh but to my surprise I felt the weight come off me. How was he so magical? How was he so strong? That must have weighed so much and yet with ease he just lifted it off me.

The cold air of the room tickled my damp skin, chilling me in seconds but compared to the heat I was feeling it was so refreshing. For a long moment I paused in time. The tears stopped, my breathing calmed, my body froze and my mind went blank. I felt so numb. I don't know how much time passed when I was stirred by a soft touch to my head. He removed something to feel my skin and his hand was like ice in comparison. Ice..

Like the dead.

Panic gripped my heart like a vice and as he took his hand away I feared I wouldn't feel it again. Mustering what strength this recent relief gave me I grabbed his hand before he could leave me and held it, nuzzling into it, keeping him firmly in my grasp. I don't care if he wants to leave… I don't care if he needs to. I don't want to be alone again.

"Please don't leave." I whispered into him as the tears started again.

I heard him chuckle, felt him kneel beside me and with his free hand he stroked my wet hair from my face.

"I'm not leaving Ife. But I do need to help you into a bath." He said kindly.

A bath. I don't want to bathe. He'll leave me and I'll drown. I just want to stay here and keep him. I dont want to …

"Come on." He said. As much as I didn't want to though I felt myself obeying him. He helped me sit up and oh my god … the world … why is everything spinning.

I feel my skin sag under gravity, my mouth water… I feel sick. I'm no longer hot at all and strangely I miss it. I'm so cold now… so cold and weak and faint…

"I dun feel good." I mumbled, weakly holding onto his hand with every ounce of my strength.

"I know. Just hold it in until we get to the bathroom." He said, slowly draping my arm over his shoulder and gently pulling me to stand. My knees gave out and I fell but he was so strong. So strong and so quick that catching me was no problem. God he's amazing. I'd give anything I had to be that strong.

"Easy. Come on. Nice and slow." He encouraged me to walk but I was leaning on him so heavily he was practically dragging me.

Somehow we managed to find the bathroom. I only know this because this room was the only room that coukd have cold tiles, warm steam and a light as strong as the sun all at once.

"How is he?"

I know that voice. Grandpa. He's here. He'd never leave me. When I had nothing I had him; I always had him.

"Oh dear."

"Grandpa." I called for him, reaching for him desperately and he took me from Atem, accepting my affectionate cuddles. I feel clumsy in his arms but he held me up and accepted my love.

"I love you. You'll never leave me. Your always here and so reliable and always supportive and understand and…" what else… he's just everything… "everything and I love you."

He giggled at me and helped me to stand. I felt more hands on my shoulders and looked to see Atem standing behind me with a small half smile. That's not right … he should be full smiling.

"Hey, you need to smile. I love you too." I said, turning to him to enforce my point but my legs were so weak he had to catch me under the arms.

"Yugi. You need to get in the bath. I need you to get undressed." Grandpa saud behind me.

Undressed… of course! Clothes don't go in water that'd be silly. But they do go in water to get washed. So why don't I just wash them at the same time as me?

"Gramps why? I can use shampoo on them." I asked him but the look he gave me chilled the room and I cowered into Atems chest. I can't say I don't like this; feeling his strong arms around me, protecting me from the stormy eyes of the purple eyed gray dragon was comforting. I loved this feeling in fact and wanted to nuzzle into him. His scent was so intoxicating I almost forgot about the threat behind me.

"Is he okay?" The rumble of his voice shook my body and i longed for more of it.

"He's feverish still, delirious. Yugi, come on. Clothes off, in the tub."

"I dun wanna. I stay here." I mumbled into Atems chest.

"Yugi, you need to. I won't go anywhere." He said to me in that song he calls a voice. I regretfully pull myself from him and nod.

He said he'll stay so I guess i can do this.

Very slowly i worked my shirt off and then rested my head on Atems chest as I slid my pants off. I do wonder if I should have asked him to leave but this didnt occur to me until just now. I felt my clothes slide away and for a moment I followed them until I felt Atem trying to coax me into the water.

Carefully I dipped my toe in, felt it to be quite warm but invitingly so and slid into the water with his help. He kept his eyes firmly towards the ceiling or off to side: anywhere but at me but once i was in Grandpa gave me hand towel I could wet and I chose to use it for modesty.

"Alright. Stay in here for a while, I'll lay out some clothes for you and make some soup. Atem, make sure he washes." He said on his way out.

"Yes Mr. Moto." Atem said stiffly. He seems upset. I wonder why. Maybe he really is done with me. Just like my dreams keep telling me. Maybe he's annoyed cause he could be doing anything else but instead the great Pharaoh of Egypt is minding a teenage boy in a bath.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, looking down to stare at the floating towel over my hips.

"Don't be. It's fine Yugi." He said… kindly. Was he not upset? How?

"You could be doing anything you want but I'm keeping you here with me."

"There's no where else I'd rather be than by your side. Rest Yugi." He said. Again: kindly.

"But you could be dueling or playing games or hanging out with our friends."

He chuckled then, still avoiding looking at me though.

"I did that this afternoon. They all came around after school to see how you were but you were asleep."

After school? But … I went to school?

"You do remember going to school right?" He asked me, looking at me finally. I blushed… hard. I'm naked, in the bath, alone with the hottest Pharaoh to walk this earth and he's looking right at me; waiting for answer.

"Huh?"

He smiled warmly and gently cupped a handful of water and poured it over my head. It broke me out of my stunned moment and i could feel the fatigue coming back.

I relaxed, laying my head back and closing my eyes, letting myself float and absorb the heat and breathe the steam. I felt myself getting clearer the longer I laid here, and the longer I laid here the more I wanted sleep. Occasionally though I'd feel a damp cloth wet my face though with gentle dabs and each time my heart fluttered. I feel the smile pulling at my lips, I can't help it. He cares so much and it fills me with such warmth. More than any bath could.

"Thank you." I mumbled after he stopped once again, presumably to let the towel soak again or to let me rest.

"Its no problem. How are you feeling?" He asked me softly.

"Better than before. Just real tired." I yawned.

"That's good. Can i get you anything?"

I shook my head no lazily and tiredly i looked at him. He caught my glance, smiled and looked down at the tiles. I could have sworn he was blushing but with his complexion its hard to tell… that and I'm so tired to stay focused. I want to talk with him though. About anything. I don't really have the energy though… but I want him to talk with me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It was 6:15 when I came to get you. That was about 45 minutes ago. Some time passed 7, or almost 7 I'd say." He said and I blinked. Its been 45 minutes already? What?!

"Im sorry, you've been here forever."

He chuckled again and took to wetting my face again.

"Its fine. So long as this is helping Ill sit vigil for as long as you need." He said.

"Why are you so sweet?" I asked.

"Sweet?"

"Yeah. You're sweet." I blushed. I feel an idiot for saying it but I really dont care right now. He's being sweet and he needs to know.

"I … um… I didn't realise I was sweet."

He is blushing. I can't see it but I heard it. The way he's pursing his lips, blinking blankly as he concentrates on dabbing my skin… he's definitely blushing. I smiled and when he went to wet the towel again I slowly touched his hand, feeling him freeze instantly.

"I can probably get out now." I suggested and he looked straight at me, wide eyed and unsure.

"Are you sure? You don't Have to get out on my behalf. You should stay as long as you need to."

I nodded.

"I've been here almost an hour. I should eat and then get more sleep." I countered. I knew he'd accept that reasoning and unsurprisingly he couldn't find a reason to argue.

"O-okay. I'll get you a towel." He moved to fetch one and when he came back it took him a second to realise I still needed his help out of the tub.

He avoided looking at me the entire time, looking anywhere but below my eyes with a tight jaw, wide eyes and definitely a darker hue to his cheeks.

When I was standing on solid ground I wrapped the towel he gave me around my hips and through his hands I felt him relax just a little. He was nervous cause I was nude… of course.

It's not like he hasn't seen my body nude before but I did appreciate the privacy he wanted to give me.

"Thank you." I said kindly.

"Its nothing." He said quickly. I chuckled, which earned me a concerned look from him. He caught my gaze though, relaxed, smiled even and leaned his forehead against mine, stroking my shoulders gently with his thumbs.

"I missed you too." I chuckled.

"I'm checking your temperature Yugi." He giggled.

"You know there are thermometers for that." I asked smugly. He pulled away, smirking.

"I also missed you."

It's my turn to blush now. I've been flirting with him a lot but when he does it, I don't know...it just always melts me.

"You can lean on me while you change, then Ill help you down the stairs." He said, turning away from me to give me privacy.

"Thank you. Im sorry for all this. This isnt how Im sure you wanted to spend being alive." I said tiredly.

"It's fine Yugi. You didn't choose this. Besides… I really don't mind helping you like this."

"But this can't be fun for you. We could literally be doing anything else."

"True. We could be playing games, or telling stories, or watching movies, or battling the forces of evil… but I never get to help you when you need it. Not this way anyway… so it's fine. You don't need to apologise. You just need to let me help you."

I thought about it and strangely I think I understand his point. Until recently he was always in the puzzle. Outside of dueling he rarely took over, and whenever I was sick he couldn't do anything to help… I guess in some weird way he might feel useful right now.

"Well then… Thank you."

"Your welcome Ife." I couldn't see him, but I think he's smiling.

Once I was dressed I leaned on him. Partially to let him know i was ready, but mostly because I liked to feel him against me. He turned to face me, looked me over and chuckled to himself before he dried my hair with a towel.

"What am i going to do with you?"

"Take care of me?" I offered cheekily. He slowed to a stop, drying the last of the droplets around my face and exploring my eyes. I wonder what hes thinking.

"I'll always take care of you Ife." He said quietly, almost as if it was to himself. But those words… they brought back the dream… where I was alone and everyone was leaving.

He touched my cheek, encouraged me to look up at him again and wiped a tear that had escaped my notice. He looked sad or concerned… or both.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, mostly in disappointment of myself for letting it get to me.

"Its nothing. Just… I keep having these dreams of similar vibes to it where everyone leaves me. I know you wont its just silly."

"Nothing you feel could ever be silly. Your life has changed drastically recently, as has mine. But you are right, we dont intend to leave you and if we do, we will always come find you." He said gently. I smiled warmly, wanting very much to nestle into him but I played it cool.

"If it helps I've been feeling a similar way. Ive been missing you all day that even when your asleep, its enough to know I can still watch over you. Everyone else I knew, everyone who was once close to me is gone. Your the closest person I have left to family."

I blinked a few times and then it clicked. He was talking about his own family, his own friends. Of course! He has all of his memories back and while weve talked about their loss before, he must still be feeling it and coming to terms with it. In a way he's still grieving and mourning. Im so stupid for not realising this earlier. Thats why looking after me, doing my chores, helping Grandpa… thats why everything he does means so much to him.

What do I say though? It's okay, I understand, I'm here for you - theyre all so weak to say at the moment.

I did the next best thing I could think of and forced him into a hug. Wrapping my arms around him I pulled him in, nuzzled the side of his head and held him there.

"I'm sorry for everything you've lost. I'm afraid of what you've already been through, of what your going through. I didnt even stop to think of it. I promise you though we wont leave you either. We cant replace what youve lost, but you dont have to suffer alone aswell." I said and to my surprise he hugged me back. But like… an actual, tight hug. Like he was really taking in my words and feeling them.

"Thank you Ife." He whispered.

He held me close, trembling ever so slightly and I could tell he didn't want to stop soon, so as long as he needed I held him too, taking this chance to just rest on him. As much as I'm here for him, I'm still so tired.

* * *

As the credits rolled I looked down to my sweet Ife asleep on my arm and breathing calmly for the first time since he became ill. His skin was softened in the lullaby of relaxation and his lips parted gently with every breath. His fever had returned just after his bath but while we've been laying here on this couch it seems to have calmed down again. I felt his forehead, pleased that his skin didn't feel damp from sweat or hot from his body's attempt to fight his sickness. Now he rested with ease but as this was the end of the 3rd movie he had requested and it was almost midnight, I should get him to his bed…

But look at his face, how peaceful he is. How can I disturb something so beautiful?

Listen to me. I can't deny it any longer: I'm smitten by him. Everything he does, conscious or not, sick or not, I am in love with. When did this happen? When I got my body? My love for him is older than that. When I lost him to the orichalcos? I certainly felt his loss harder than anything I've ever felt but no it must have been sooner.

Battle City when we went through many trials on the quest to save the world from my recurring past and discover my secrets… perhaps but maybe even before. Perhaps I loved him from the day I realised we were separate beings or perhaps from the day he released my soul from the puzzle.

I may never know how long I've loved him for but one thing is certain: I do love him. I adore him. No matter how long for, this feeling is strong and I have never felt more power from anything in this world. Wielding the Gods of Egypt, the Millenium Items - even that power pales in comparison to what I feel for him.

But he can never know. He is so oblivious, so innocent and pure and young … I will always care for him but he can never know how much. It would change us. He loves Tea; I've known this for years that his heart beats for her … even if there have been moments between us that I wonder could be more … but why would it be? I am nought but an out of time Pharaoh who once hitch hiked his ride to what would eventually be my own body once again and in the all the while pulling him and his friends in dangers he never would have experienced without me. I can offer him wisdom, strength and courage but in the end everything he has accomplished has been his own doing.

I'm far off topic. It is good he is resting and resting well but I really should disturb him long enough to get him to bed. I can at least do that much now.

Or can I?

My hand is frozen short of stroking his cheek or brushing his hair. I dare not disturb him but I must.

Chewing my lip I forced my hand to brush his hair, easing myself into waking him more than actually waking him. Eventually I committed to moving my body just enough to nudge him and soon enough with my gentle coaxing he stirred. Moaning and groaning in such cute, sleepy voices I could have died. His mewling was so adorable I kicked myself for enjoying this and as he looked up at me tiredly, his pupils dilated with weariness and confusion he slowly smiled upon recognising me.

If I could pause time, or redo my actions, I would have kissed him right now. His lips were parted, his tongue peeking just enough to wet them. His lavender eyes were practically peering into my soul as he came to the foreground of his mind. His previous moans struck a chord in my heart that I was almost desperate to hear more of them. I wanted to kiss him so much. I've never felt this much lust for anyone, not even in my own time but this is unmistakable. I want him. I want him more than anything I've ever wanted in my life and I've put him through a lot to get what I've wanted.

He was becoming more and more aware of his surroundings though and as he spied the movie credits I knew I could no longer stare at him as I have been. Certainly not like this. I needed to distract him. Now!

"Hey, sorry to wake you but I should put you to bed." I said gently, hoping beyond anything he would not hear the strain in my voice.

"Mmhm. I was comfortable. I'm sorry for making you stay up again." He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes and stretching, only at the top of his stretch he broke into a sudden series of coughs which rattled his body and forced him to rest his arms on his knees. I rubbed circles on his back, unclear of what else I should do. Then it occurred to me. He's probably dehydrated!

"Can I get you some water?" I asked, shifting in my spot in preparation to dart to the kitchen but he held up a lazy hand and soon his coughing stopped.

He leaned back, head tilted back as he breathed hard, frowning from strain, exhaustion - I don't know. Was he in pain? What do I do? All I know about sickness is plenty of bedrest, keeping warm and drinking water. I've never seen him like this before.

"I'm okay." He coughed again but at least this didn't incite a fit. "My throat hurts. To swallow." He said with obvious difficulty. Of course… sore throats were a symptom.

"Can I get you anything to help?" I asked.

He thought about it… or maybe he was sleeping. He better not be sleeping right now, I still need to get him to bed and I do not want to wake him and fall in love all over again.

"I'll take a throat lozenge to suck on. I think Gramps said Tea brought some over." He struggled on some of the words but he gave me a weak smile all the same.

I know the treats he's talking about. When they came over this afternoon Tea did have a bag with her filled with things to help Yugi recover. I'm not sure what they were but Mr. Moto seemed to. I helped him up, kept him steady as he walked to the kitchen and shifted through the bag for a small, round lolly. I must have been looking at it strangely cause after he put in his mouth … which in itself was something I wanted to know the taste of, he offered me one.

"They soothe the throat. Want one? Tastes like orange."

I politely shook my head no and smiled. They should be for him.

"Thank you but you are the one with the sore throat."

He shrugged and took a small handful with him and together we climbed the stairs into his room.

He barely troubled with the blankets, choosing instead to lay on top of them and I had to chuckle. He's just so cute.

"Under the blanket Yugi, you need to keep warm." I nagged him, just as I used to inside the puzzle. Despite him being sick right now, there were still moments like these that felt as if nothing had changed.

"Nyeh…" He groaned and rolled over to face away from me. I knew this tactic of his. He was playing with me. Only this time I have a real body of my own to play back with.

I crept over to him and readied myself. Normally I would bring him into the puzzle to do this but he would not expect me to do this here. Chewing my lip I attacked his sides with quick fingers and immediately he sprawled away, giggling and squirming in my hands until he began coughing and I stopped immediately.

Stupid.

Of course that would make him cough. Stupid.

"I'm okay." He laughed shortly after, rolling back over to face me. His happy expression confused me and I must have shown it because he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm alright I promise." He promised. I must believe him.

"Okay. I still want you. Under that blanket! You need to keep warm." That was close. Too close.

He smirked to himself but he never said anything… what was that look for. Did he pick up on my mistake? But… he hasn't said anything. Play it cool.

Then he paused midway and thought before he chewed his lip.

"Maybe you could keep me warm under here." He asked slyly.

My cheeks are on fire. My navel is burning. My fingers are straining to stay relaxed and all I can think of is impure.

But I must think rationally. He may be serious about wanting to keep warm. It's a cool night tonight and his temperature has been jumping quite a lot today. I may also be reading too far into his tone, wishing for some perverted meaning behind his words.

I'm taking too long to decide.

How can I deny him if he does want me to help keep him warm?

"S-sure." I say quietly, immediately ashamed for how weak my voice sounded. He smiled though and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes and bounce in his movements when he scooted closer to the wall.

I still needed to wash first though and make sure the house was locked. I'm sure he'll wait for me.

"I just need to do a few things. I'll be right back, promise." I said quickly and darted out of the room.

I first trotted downstairs, checked all the locks and darted back up, sliding into the bathroom to splash my heated cheeks and sweating neck with cold water. It felt amazing on my hands and I almost forgot how much time I had spent enjoying it. My heart was racing, my face felt hot and my skin clamming. I'm definitely nervous but why? It's not like I haven't slept in his bed before. Is it because he asked me to? Is it because of how aware I am now?

Nothing's going to happen.

He's sick. Interested in Tea and too innocent. Nothing will happen.

Finishing up with cleaning my skin of nerves, heat and the evening's time, I was now fresh enough to sleep in the eyes of the Gods and … in Yugi's bed… beside him… keeping him warm. Nothing more.

Why is this so hard?

I crept on back, hoping that he's fallen asleep but as I close the door behind me I see him stir. He was dozing but awake enough now to notice me return. I don't know what I was hoping for exactly but I felt like I had failed something when he saw me.

"I thought you got lost." He joked tiredly.

I crawled in beside him and he took no time at all snuggling into my chest. Sliding his legs in between mine and curling his arms against my chest, he nestled his head under my neck and practically purred as he relaxed instantly. I, on the other hand, have no idea where I should put my hands. My right is comfortable behind my head but my left… I literally cannot put it anywhere without touching him and I can feel that he's sneakily taken his shirt off. His stomach breathed against mine… I'm just glad there's enough space between our hips that he can't feel my own nasty surprise waking up. But if I rest my arm on my waist my hand will caress his… if I put it in front of my I'll be holding his hand… if I put it behind me it's uncomfortable… if I wrap it around him that would be weird.

I suppose… caressing his waist on accident is the best I can do right now.

I tense immediately when my fingers brushed his skin. He's so soft. So much softer than I expected. I want to move my fingers, to feel his skin but no. That is a no go. That is a boundary I will NOT cross.

This was not so hard the first time we laid together. Why must I be so perverted!

Wait… he's moving. Oh gods he's moving. I feel his hand slide down his body to take my hand and move it to his back, so I was effectively holding him now. He then returned to his original position and hummed in satisfaction. He's enjoying this. This little brat is enjoying this!

"Now you're not tickling me." He said quietly, almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry if this feels weird to you." I say because I'm an idiot.

"Why would it feel weird?"

"No reason." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"Okay… well thank you for lying with me. I'm sorry for putting you out." He said tiredly.

Poor thing. He must be exhausted. His energy levels seem to rise and fall just as rapidly. He really does need his strength.

"Not at all, Ife. Get some sleep. I hope you feel better in the morning." I say gently, resisting the urge to nuzzle his forehead or touch his nose with my own. He has no idea the significance of it but I would feel like I am cheating him. I already am by calling him Ife under the guise it means friend. My one white lie to him.

He falls asleep quickly and as I listen to the lullaby that is his rhythmic soft snoring I let myself fall into that slumber as well.


	9. Taking your medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahh Atem is soooooo cute! Raise hand if you know those feels! Thank you everyone for your amazing support!

I woke early the next morning feeling somewhat stiff and slightly too damp than I expected. My skin was hot and I really wanted to kick off the blankets but as I stretched I felt Yugi's hit skin slide against my own and heard him groan softly as he nestled deeper against me.

For the briefest moment I had forgotten I slept beside him all night and this was why i felt the way I did. His body was still running a fever and his childlike sulking was still carrying through his dreams. Poor thing. He looks so innocent and helpless like this but I suppose the best thing for him is rest.

I keened my neck to check the time, saw his alarm would go off in about 15 minutes and sighed. I don't think he'll be going to school today. On a normal day I would be ecstatic, but knowing he's unwell means he still wont be able to spend time with me.

Oh well.

At least I can make him comfortable but first, I might as well make myself comfortable first and as much as I enjoy cuddling him, i am in desperate need of a shower.

Carefully I slide out from under him, eliciting some moans and a slight readjustment but he never woke. That's good. Mission success, now for part 2: clothes.

Quietly I sifted through Yugis wardrobe, picking out a pair of loose gray pants and a black singlet I knew he wouldn't mind sharing. One of these days we'll probably need to get my own clothes but I dont want to spend Yugis allowance. Perhaps there's something i can do to earn money while Yugis at school. Tea waitresses sometimes, maybe there's something i can pick up. But … how do I go about finding employment? Back in my time you were born into your roll and learn your parents craft. My station in life was given to me from birth and even when I was prince anything I wanted was at my fingertips from jewellery to weaponry. From what I understand its a bit more complicated to earn a living nowadays especially if you are not royalty.

I may have to discuss this with Yugi first. He still has another full year after this one to worry about school before he thinks of what happens after.

I chuckled silently at the notion. At our age now I was already Pharaoh, a King of a great nation. Yugi has yet to finish school. I suppose though I became Pharaoh at a very young age. My father hadn't taken the throne until his 20s, I was only 16.

I am far distracted. Pushing myself from these thoughts I crept out of the room to shower.

I'll admit there is a lot of adjusting still to go. My experiences are constantly conflicting between using Yugi's shared experience and my own aged ones and sometimes it's difficult to keep up; but this shower was something I loved. The water pressure was like a massage, i loved being able to control the temperature and if I set it a nice cool setting, nothing too cold but just enough to take the chill off and closed my eyes, i can imagine myself in the rare annual rains of Egypt whenever I wanted.

Of course there was also still the old habits of waiting to be cleaned by someone else only to realise no one was coming thus making me need to rush to clean myself but its a working progress.

Regardless, showering is definitely one of my favourite things to get used to in this era.

Once I was done and dried, dressed and ready to go I thought to check on Yugi before going downstairs. To my pleasure he was just as I left him: sound asleep, however he's kicked the blanket off him.

What am I going to do with him?

Sliding the blanket back up I felt his forehead and frowned. It seems his temperature is back. I'll go get Mr. Moto but before that reapplying the towel should help.

"I'll be right back Yugi." I whispered.

"Aa-teh." I heard him murmur weakly.

I turned to him, watching him roll over heavily and I had to move quickly to catch him before he could roll off. I don't think he even realises how close he came to falling then. He seems content holding my hand, mumbling something I can't quite understand.

"Hey." I said gently, kneeling beside him and brushing his bangs from the frame of his face. He looks worse than yesterday. "I just need to go wet this again and get your grandfather. I won't be long okay?" I ask him.

"Nnyah… stay please…" He said weakly. My heart went out to him but I really need to get help. He wasnt holding onto me very strongly so slipping out from his grasp was easy enough. He tried to reach for me but his hand was so heavy all he managed was to brush me.

"I'll be right back. I promise." I said and left swiftly.

I found Mr. Moto downstairs brewing some tea, still dressed in his gown and not quite awake himself. He turned to me and smiled his good mornings.

"Good morning, Mr. Moto."

"You know you may call me Grandpa. Everyone else does." He said behind a yawn. I blushed a little, feeling myself foolish but it was only respectful.

"Y-yes. Umm. Yugi still has a fever. He doesnt look so good." I said, coming beside him to wet the towel.

"I'll go see him." He said tiredly and left.

I followed close behind him, careful not to let the towel drip but as we got to Yugis room Mr. Moto paused a moment.

"Yugi!" He whispered hastily before he jumped inside.

Panic rose quickly and upon seeing Yugi collapsed on the futon I raced to him too. He must have tried to follow me. Cute little brat.

"Yugi…" I said, trying to help Mr. Moto lift him back up to at least rest against his bed. I dabbed his forehead free of the sweat and he slowly came to.

"Yugi. Back in bed son. Come on." Mr. Moto said, trying to coax him to move on his own but he ignored him, leaning into the cool towel I offered.

"Too hot… wanted … Ateh…" He groaned.

"I'm here Yugi. I told you I wouldn't be long." I said gently. He pushed off the bed to fall into me, making himself comfortable against my chest and humming in satisfaction.

"It seems you're stuck with him." Mr. Moto laughed.

It seems he's right. Yugi's snuggling into me as if I were a lifeline for him. Its… actually adorable but I mustn't let it show. Not with Mr. Moto right here.

"Will he be okay?" I ask.

"If his fever doesn't break today I'll call our doctor in tomorrow. Yugi, lets get you back into bed." Mr. Moto said, gently touching his arm.

"Nyehh.." He crawled further into me, burying his face away from him and I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. Was he always this much of a child when he was sick? How did Mr. Moto manage without help?

"Alright. Do you want to lay downstairs on the lounge then?" He asked.

Yugi didn't answer for a while but when he did it was a simple nod. A nod that gave us permission to pick him up and help him stand. He swayed but we both held him steady. He looked so pale and tired though. I'm sure if we could get him to sleep he'd sleep the rest of the day off. Maybe I should just lay with him a while…

"Mr. Moto are you sure going down stairs is wise? He looks as if he needs more sleep. I could stay here with him if he doesn't want to be alone?" I suggested but he shrugged.

"The boy probably could do with some light and fresh air. Gives me a chance to clean his sheets. Don't want him sleeping in what he's been breathing if we want him to get better."

I couldn't fault his logic there, especially when he knew more about the sicknesses of these days more than I did. He's been caring for Yugi his whole life, I'm sure he knows what's best for him.

I helped him downstairs, draping his arm around my neck. He did his best to walk on his own, apologizing every now and then for burdening us but I assured him each time it was no trouble. Once we sat him down I kept a hold of him, watching every change in his sunken, shallow face. He looked so faint, as if he was naught but a ghost. His parted, pale lips worried me most though, the way they slightly trembled with his breathing. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Should we … take him to the bathroom first?" I asked carefully as if the words could trigger his nausea more.

"He'll be okay. I'll get a bucket just in case. Just keep him upright for me, I'll get him something to take." Mr. Moto said and left before I could do anything.

"Dun feel good." He murmured. I REALLY wanted to get him to the bathroom now but against my instinct I did what I was told, and kept him upright.

"I know. Mr. Moto will be back with something that will help just… don't be sick on me okay?" I asked him, half as a joke but truthfully I was very nervous about that. He nodded and slowly opened his eyes to the world around him.

"I'm sorry." He said once again and I sighed, smiling at him warmly. Even as exhausted as he was, the lavender in his eyes was still so beautiful.

"It's fine Ife." I said gently and he smiled.

"I love you."

.  
.  
.

I think he said that. I think. It might have been anything else but nothing else made sense. His words rang like bells in my ears, so loud and hopelessly clear but he could not have said that. He didn't. He couldn't have.

At least he couldn't have meant it.

Not the way I want him to.

Love like a friend, or family yes. Absolutely. Love like he loves Joey, or Tristan or Mr. Moto but not love like the love he has for Tea… like the love I have for him.

No.

And yet… somehow it breaks my heart to be so hopeful. He cannot know how much it means to me to hear those words.

This hurts. Stupid stop feeling!

Mr. Moto came back then and hesitated to give Yugi the medicine in his hand. I watched him think, weighing Yugi with his eyes with a troubled grimace upon his face. I knew that look. Not so much from him but Shimon. He'd wear it when he was about to say something he didn't want to.

"On second thought, take him to the bathroom Atem." He said eventually.

* * *

After an uneventful hour in the bathroom waiting for Yugi's nausea to pass I was eventually able to put him to bed without trouble but even though there was mostly silence between us my mind was anything but; stupidly playing scenes of what ifs in hundreds of different scenarios. Some more sweet than others and each impossible and terrifying. I prefer dueling for our lives than navigating these thoughts.

I smiled at the notion that Yugi might actually be my toughest challenge yet.

Tucked in and allowing me to go, i went to find Mr. Moto about to open the shop. Our friends were yet to arrive and I was already tired. This morning has been something.

"Ah Atem. Im about to open the store but why dont we wait outside for Tea?" He asked me, handing me the broom before I could say no. Its not like i would refuse but still this was amusing.

I swept the pavement of dust, leaves and stray flower petals just as he taught me, noting even more fallen leaves than yesterday. There was a chill in the air this morning. It made the hairs on my arms stand and tiny bumps to appear all over my usually smooth skin. I remember Yugi calling them goosebumps but why? Do geese get these to? In either case I'm feeling the cold right now and it was becoming difficult to focus on anything else.

But as if to my rescue Mr. Moto ducked inside and returned with one of Yugi's jackets. A big, winter one he rarely used, even in winter.

"Here. I suggest you change before your shift starts though." He said with a joyful bounce in his words.

"Thank you sir." I say gratefully, eagerly slipping into the jacket. It was lined with satin or silk so it glided over my skin like the robes we had in Egypt or the curtains I would play in. It was quite large though and I felt practically buried inside it but in only a few minutes did it warm me to my normally toasty body temperature.

"Hey! Good morning Mr. Moto, Atem!" Tea called to us happily.

"Good morning!" We both said as she came up to us.

"Is that Yugi's?" She asked, poking the large jacket I wore.

"Yes. I was feeling cold and Mr. Moto lent it to me."

"Mmm. It's getting chilly now. Winters almost here. Is Yugi still unwell?"

"Yes." I said stiffly.

"Im afraid Yugi still needs some time to rest. So if I could ask you to bring back any assignments or homework for him?" Mr. Moto asked her.

"Of course. Does he need anything else?"

"I think you covered it yesterday. I see he's already delved into the cough drops. But there is one more thing."

I listened just as intently as she did. If there was anything he needed I really don't mind taking on the errand for her.

"Of course. What's up?"

"I'm closing the store early today to take Atem to the doctors. If you wouldnt mind, would you stay here after school and mind Yugi until we get back?" He asked.

Doctors? But Im not sick, Yugi is. Was this one of his schemes? What is he thinking?

"Of course. Are you getting Yugi's cold too?"

I shook my head no at her and was about to answer when Mr. Moto but me off.

"Not yet but it occurs to me there's probably a lot of defenses he's missing and I'd rather not take the chance."

"Oh I see! Your body is 5000 years old after all."

Well I'm glad they know what they're talking about but i dont. What defenses? What does the age of my body have anything to do with it? If something happens i have the Millennium Puzzle and the gods to protect me - what can a doctor provide me with? I kept silent though … I'll ask him when Tea leaves.

"Okay. Well I'll see you guys this afternoon then. Give Yugi my best. See ya guys!" She waved us off happily and went on her way.

"The doctors?" I asked him before he started walking back inside. I followed him curiously.

"Yep. Don't worry, it won't be much. More or less it'll just be a check up to see what condition your body is in."

I felt my forehead and cheeks but didn't feel particularly hot like Yugi did. I didn't feel sick… do I look sick? Is this because I was cold.

He laughed at me and continued opening the store.

* * *

Throughout the day as I worked for him I would frequently check on Yugi who remained asleep for most of the day. When he did wake it was only long enough to enjoy some reheated soup, take more medicine and get comfortable on the couch. He was asleep 5 minutes into a movie he requested but this time I left him to sleep on the couch. There was still an hour before school ended which gave me plenty of time to tear his bed sheets off to wash.

After figuring out the washing machine again I helped clean the kitchen so we wouldnt need to do it later. I was still nervous though about the doctors. I hadn't gotten much more information about what we were going there for than this morning. He said there might be some tests but I feel very unprepared for that.

I tried not to think about it but it was difficult. Any time the thought popped up into my head I felt my stomach turning, which only made me wonder if I was actually sick, which then lead me to worry that I wont be able to help or protect Yugi, and if Bakura attacked while we were sick then what would happen to everyone? I cant afford to get sick, not if I end up bed ridden like Yugi is.

And the process would repeat.

I found relief in reading various magazines they had lying around the house. It was captivating to learn of different crafting techniques and cooking recipes. I had no idea there were so many different ways to cook food. Yugi had a decently sized variety of foods enjoyed but Ive not had the pleasure of trying them all yet, and none of them were anything like these magazines had. I wonder what they taste like and if Yugi would enjoy them.

I spied him from my comfortable place on the armchair, magazine number 3 in my lap and wondered. He slept soundly, tucked in snugly to a soft fur blanket with the days light gently touching his face. I had put on another movie for him when the first one finished, figuring the sound might help him sleep and i think its working. It helps that his fever has remained broken most of the day, now i think he's recovering well.

'I love you.' - Those words often rang through my mind as well, causing my body to react in a much different way. My heart raced and my stomach fluttered. I'd get this overwhelming urge to stop breathing and smile but I kicked myself each time with a harsh reality check that no; he doesn't love me the way I want him to. He was delirious from the fever and I've been looking after him. They were words of gratitude he would have said to anyone else.

Still... I think I'll always remember those words. The way he said them. It was burned into my memory and romantic or not I will cherish them.

I heard the jingle of bells as the stores door opened and closed but didnt hear the joyful greeting from Mr. Moto. Keening my ears I listened intently until I heard footsteps approaching and soon he quietly came into view.

"I've closed up early. How is he?" He asked in a whisper.

"Sound asleep. Fevers gone. He seems comfortable." I whispered back, swinging my legs off the arm to sit up straight. Here comes that stomach ache again.

"Good. Tea shouldn't be too long then we can get going. Do me a favor though and sweep up downstairs please. I'll get my things ready."

I smiled and left to do as asked. Not that I mind - I actually approve of being treated like anyone else - but it is amusing how quick he's taken to ordering a Pharaoh around as if he was King. He reminds me of Shimon everyday.

He wasn't wrong about Tea only she wasn't alone. To be honest i expected no different. Joey, Tristan and Ryou were with her, talking loudly about the day's events. fearing they'd wake Yugi I quickly hushed them and told them he was asleep upstairs.

They saluted me for some reason before quietly walking up stairs.

"How's he doin?" Joey asked.

"No fever at the moment, he's been asleep most of the day." I said softly.

"Good. Dude needs his rest." Tristan surmised as Tea crouched beside him. She felt his temperature and grimaced.

"Poor guy. I've never seen him sleep for this long." She said softly.

"Yeah, this colds really knocked him down huh?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. He only got sick because I asked him to come over." Ryou said sadly.

"Hey man." Tristan said, clapping him on the back so hard when I heard it. "Its fine. He'll be up soon. With this weather we're a bound to catch something."

We are? All of us? No! What if we all get sick and we can't defend against Bakura? What if we don't recover or keep making one another sick? Oh what if they all miss so much school they get expelled for it?! What if they're never well enough again? Will it be my fault for not making sure they stay well? Is there anything i can do to make sure thia doesnt happen?

"Okay kids." Mr. Moto said as he entered the room. "Dont wake him but don't go far. Atem and I won't be long and thank you for doing this."

"No problems gramps." Joey said with a giggle and a grin.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Moto turned to me with a pleasant smile but I was all but pleased about this. Still, what choice did I have?

We left together: him with a joyful bounce to his step and me walking with what felt like stone attached to my feet. He gave me Yugi's spot in the front beside him and if anything my stomach was turning so much in anticipation of this I just wanted to run back inside.

This is ridiculous. I'm a former Pharaoh: a great leader of an entire nation that was bountiful and plenty for literal ages. I am a strong, independent, born leader who has survived and prevailed against all odds time and time again. I have rescued souls, thwarted evil, saved the world three times…

And yet I'm too afraid to see a doctor?!

Ridiculous.

* * *

We drove in silence through many incessant stops of traffic lights and pedestrian crossings. The doctors office he took me too wasn't far but with this anxiety, growing stomach ache made worse by the frequent stopping and irritated mental berating, it wasn't a fun experience. I was happy to finally leave the car, feeling my stomach sink back down where it belonged and giving my lungs a break from their tight enclosure.

We saw the receptionist and waited… forever.

There were a few people in front of us and the longer it took the more time i had to read the many pamphlets about cancer, lung disease, drug abuse, mental health and something to do with memories in the elderly failing. None of which applied to me though i mused that i am 5000 years old with a sharp, crystal clear memory of my past.

Back in my day the physician or priest came to you but only if there was something wrong. I greatly disliked being here. I want to go home and care for Yugi. Hes the one who's sick, why isn't he here?

"Mr. Sennen?"

Mr. Moto nudged me to stand and pleasantly greeted the man in a white lab coat with a smile. This must be the doctor… but who was Mr. Sennen?

The doctor shook our hands and lead the way.

"I gave you Sennen as your last name. You're Yugis cousin from Egypt come to live with us. Follow my lead." Mr. Moto whispered to me.

That. Was. Awful.

We spent the better part of an hour talking history about my made up past and then half an hour doing something called Xrays, taking measurements and weight, he prodded around my head and body and then stuck several things in my arm: one of which felt like it touched bone and the other felt as if it were tearing my veins open as he took my blood.

Why i dont know. I dont care. I am not happy. Thats my blood and the Gods would be furious if they knew the blood of theirs was taken like some tapeable resource. Now my arm hurts to move, my heart is racing with adrenaline, my pride is quite visibly wounded and I really want to go home. I feel violated. Why is it necessary to know everything about me just to determine if im unwell or not? My height and weight isn't going to make me exempt from sickness.

Still… it was over now and after begrudgingly signing some paperwork at reception - a task in itself was difficult without hot wax to use my Rings seal, leaving me with a modern pen Ive never used before - we were finally leaving.

I held a cotton ball to the point in my elbow where he had stolen my blood and with a tight huff I looked out the window as we drove home.

I don't care about the traffic lights or people crossing. I care not for the discomfort in my stomach growing with each stop. I dont even care for the stinging and achinh in my entire left arm.

I just want to go home.

I thought this, over and over again until we finally pulled up but as he stopped the car, he didnt unlock the doors. So we sat awkwardly in the car at home, for some reason not moving.

"You did well today Atem. I know you were uncomfortable. What tests were done and taken is necessary to learning more about you and your condition." He said.

I know hes right but i still didnt like it. I never want that done again.

"I know. Thank you." I said quietly. I didnt like it - doesnt mean i can be rude and shirk his kindness. He doesn't need to look after me after all.

"As a treat, dont bother with Yugi's chores today. You just go inside, hang with your friends and relax. Youve earned it."

"Thank you."

That's a small mercy. I'd like nothing better than to check on Yugi and then go shower to try and wash this violating feeling off me.

"I'm going to the shops for a moment. Tell me, did Pharaohs enjoy favourite treats, some guilty pleasures, maybe some form of dessert?" He asked. What is he getting at?

"We did?"

"Interesting. Out of interest Yugi's favourite treat when when he is sick is chocolate icecream. Do you remember what yours was?"

"... mine is … I believe you call them Falafel now. They were not often had but on special ocaision."

"Interesting. I didn't know you had them back then. Okay that why not go inside, I'll be back before dinner." He said happily.

"Thank you sir." I said once again and left the car with haste.


	10. Ugly Truths or Strong desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone!  
> Our boys continue to be dorks but there's also some darker themes to this chapter. I'll be updating my tags and such to incorporate this.  
> This slow burn I'm thinking of making quite slow, I hope ya'll are okay with this. I have plans that will make the impact so much more powerful but I haven't fully decided yet. So if ya'll wanna see what I have planned or wanna see em confess sooner, then let me know and lets build this story together. I have plans for both so don't you worry about a thing :D

I headed inside without wasting too much time and grumpily slipped Yugi's shoes off with the rest of them. The gang was still here, evident by their shoes and their chatting upstairs. I hope they weren't being too loud, Yugi was asleep when we left.

I appreciate them looking after him but I do hope they might wish to return home soon. I look forward to a shower and snuggling next Yugi with a movie on until he wakes.

"Is that you guys?!" I heard Joey shout from upstairs and my heart skipped. What is he thinking being so loud?!

I took the stairs two at a time to quickly hush him only when I reached the living room where everyone was my mind ran away as I saw Yugi sitting up on the couch, wide eyed and seemingly perkier. He smiled at me when he saw me and for the longest moment I just stared back at everyone dumbly.

"Yugi… you're awake!" I exclaimed finally, ignoring everyone else to approach him. His hair was damp but he wasn't hot. In fact he's in different clothes now… he must have showered. He must be feeling better. "How are you feeling?" I asked him, exasperatedly eyeing him up and down.

"I feel much better. I was a bit foggy before a shower but now I'm feeling way clearer than before. How are you? Where's Grandpa?" He asked. He was sucking on something … must have been a cough drop. His breath had a certain fruity scent to it and the way he rolled something in his cheek was almost alluring.

"He said he wanted to go get something. I don't know when he'll be back. I'm glad you're feeling better. Thank you guys for looking after him." I said to everyone.

"No problem man." Joey winked at me.

"What'd the doc say?" Tristan asked.

I tsked by accident, feeling immediately everyone staring at my instant change in expression.

"I don't like going to the doctors either. I'm sorry he made you go." Yugi said sheepishly, pulling me down to sit beside him.

"I know it's for the best. I feel fine though. He gave me some kind of needle and took my blood for testing. I'd rather not go into it if it's all the same." I said, trying my hardest not to let the disdain hit my tongue.

"Thats rough bud." Joey grimaced.

"It was probably a flu shot. Those are pretty deep but with winter approaching it's good to get it done." Tea said approvingly.

"I still need to get mine." Tristan sighed.

"Yep, me too." Joey agreed.

"Me three." Yugi said somewhat begrudgingly.

"You haven't… will they take your blood too?" I asked them all.

"Nah, it'll just be the injection. Still sucks." Joey waved me off.

"Why'd they take mine then?" I pouted.

"You're body is 5000 years old and we have no family record of what your medical history. They'll probably check to see if your body is immunised from certain diseases etc that have come and gone and maybe check to see if you have any allergies we should know about." Ryou said reasonably. I suppose that made sense but I still didn't like it.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Tea asked me.

I blinked at her, actually unsure on how to answer.

"I … don't know. Not that I am aware of. The only reaction I've ever had to anything is cobra venom but that's not the same by a mile."

"Cobra venom?!" Tristan asked, shocked.

"Yes. We had cobras everywhere, even inside the Palace walls. Mahaad rescued me once from such a bite but it was not the only time I've come close to one. I was bitten once when I was playing with Mana in the reeds. That time my father was watching us and he was the one who sucked the venom out." I said sadly. That was one of the few times my father acted as one and not as our King. I was young then, barely a princeling and he was not under the watchful eyes of our people. He saved my life that day.

"Wow! Thats so cool. I'm glad your dad was there." Tea said happily.

"Me too." I said quietly yet happily. "Enough of me. Yugi, guys, is there anything I can get you? Something to drink, eat perhaps?" I asked, hoping to shift the topic.

"Nah we're good. We helped ourselves before." Joey smiled.

"Yep Tea bought snacks." Tristan grinned.

"Yes and they were supposed to be for everyone." Tea growled.

Yugi laughed but it quickly turned into tiny coughs that went mostly ignored.

"Well I think that it's probably best I start making tracks home." Ryou said, standing to stretch.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go so soon." Yugi asked him and Ryou gave him a sincere, touching smile. The look between them was something. I don't know what but it was almost as if they were having a silent conversation that went unnoticed to everyone else.

"I've got some homework to catch up on and it'll be dark soon. I don't wanna get your cold Yugi." He laughed weakly.

"Okay…" Yugi said sadly. "But you'll come around tomorrow right?" He asked, perking up in some kind of hope.

My heart hurts.

Why?

"If I can. And if you're up to it."

"I'll be fine. Maybe not tournament fine but hanging out and talking fine." Yugi smiled happily, not a care in the world for his sickness.

"Okay." Ryou laughed. "Well then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Keep getting rest Yugi and Atem, it was nice seeing you again. I hope your arm doesn't bother you too much." He said happily.

"Thank you. I hope you have a good night Ryou." I said politely. (bitterly…)

He left with a happy wave and now it was just us - the main gang.

"So who's up for some games!" Joey asked excitedly, holding a controller in each hand.

Tristan and Tea cheered happily, enthusiastically taking a controller each when I heard the downstairs door close gently and Yugi followed with asking them to wait.

"Huh? What's up Yug?" Joey asked, confused.

"It's Ryou. I didn't wanna say anything in front of him cause I don't know how much he's trusted you with what's going on. It's not my place to say but he's going through a real rough time. Since I won't be in school until I'm better I'd like to try see him whenever possible. He might push us away and we kinda have to respect that but while I'm not at school can you guys keep an eye on him? Just.. try to include him, distract him, maybe even just let him know he can talk to you guys? He needs a lot of support right now and to be honest I don't even know if we're capable of giving it to him but I don't want to ignore it." Yugi said.

So that's what it was? Of course! Yugi went over to his place before he got sick, he stayed late talking and just after that he's been so out of it that he's not had the chance to let us know something was up. I haven't had the chance to notice anything but Yugi must have.

I'm such a fool for feeling so … jealous. I can't believe I was jealous even for a second. Stupid!

"Of course Yugi. I thought he was a bit quiet." Tea surmised.

"Yeah no problem Yug." Joey said happily.

"We got our eyes on him." Tristan gave a thumbs up.

"Is that why you went over to his place? Did he tell you whats going on?" Joey asked.

"Some of it. It was a lot but I think he's still remembering bits and pieces of what Bakura was like when he was with him. What he does remember is nasty enough but I noticed at school and this afternoon that something's eating at him." Yugi said. He turned to me and smiled before he looked back to everyone else happily. What was that? I missed something. I know I did and by the look of everyone else, there was nothing to miss. No I missed it. That was a look, a silent message. Did he forget we don't have a mind link?

"Lets play!" He announced.

As everyone was setting up the console and deciding which game to play Yugi leaned over to me to whisper, touching my hand lightly and in a way they wouldn't notice if they turned around. My heart raced and I felt my body tense immediately. I wanted to hold his hand but no… I'll restrain myself. I must act casually.

"I really appreciate you." He whispered.

I cannot breathe.

"You do?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Thank you for being you." He winked and returned to his natural relaxed position, leaving me to lul over those words in confusion.

I used to know him so well. I knew every thought. I knew every emotion. I knew every instinctive reaction. Now … it's hard to keep up. He's a mystery to figure out. He's the same boy I got to know and yet a completely new person to figure out. He mesmerises me. Perplexes me. Leave me breathless with such intense intrigue.

I wish our friends would go home so I could try and puzzle out the mystery that was Yugi. I just want to spend every second with him, getting closer to him, figuring him out and maybe even letting him see a little of what I've been hiding from him.

Tea gave me a controller and smiled, sitting beside me eagerly.

"I wanna see the King of Games in action." She said as if ready for a challenge.

"Careful Pharaoh, looks like she's coming for that title." Yugi giggled into a cough again.

* * *

I got home, locked the door and slinked down to the floor, feeling the tightness in my chest squeeze until I couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down my cheeks like a river and after a while I choked on some air trying desperately to push past my throat.

Finally able to breathe I sobbed loudly, not entirely letting the dam break but more being swallowed by the water that crashed. I almost couldn't bare it any longer. Watching Yugi sleep so tiredly and then seeing him wake so weakly … it was my fault he was so sick. It was my fault he was forced to feel this bad. Yes he seemed better after his shower but it was still my fault. I never should have asked him to come over in the rain. I'm not worth getting sick over. Especially with everything I've done. I … don't deserve it. I don't deserve such good friends!

I cried so heavily I couldn't stop but I didn't care. It felt good to scream, and I hated every second of it.

But what I hate the most: was seeing how much Atem - the Pharaoh - loves Yugi. He cares for him so much. I've never seen such tenderness. It wasn't fair! What did I do to deserve such cruel treatment! Why did the Spirit of the Ring come to me! Why couldn't I have gotten stuck with someone like the Pharaoh! Someone who would care for me like that and not torment me, not force me to do such horrible things! Turn me into a monster!

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed, throwing my bag across the hall to smack against the wall.

I hate everything. Everything!

* * *

"Kids I'm home!" Mr. Moto called from downstairs.

Yugi and I were not playing this round so it was natural for us both to get up and greet him. Yugi practically bounced over to him as he got to the top of the stairs. It was nice to see he had so much energy again.

"Welcome home Grandpa!" He sang happily, throwing himself into a hug.

"Ah Yugi! Good to see your feeling better." He said pleasantly.

"Mhm." Yugi hummed and triumphantly he snatched the plastic bag Mr. Moto was holding.

"Oh you just wanted your treat am I right?" Mr. Moto asked as Yugi sifted through the bag. I had to laugh at his cheek as he pulled out the tub of chocolate ice cream Mr. Moto purchased.

"I also missed you!" Yugi snapped playfully before skipping into the kitchen. I loved this boy so much.

"Well if you're feeling that much better perhaps you don't need recovery ice cream." Mr. Moto said, following him.

"Oh no! I feel awful. I think I'm at the peak of my sickness and I'm gonna crash any second. All the more reason I should have some now before it gets worse." Yugi said, trying his hardest to pry the lid open with a spoon.

I leaned on the door frame, arms crossed and smirking as he struggled, watching him in pure amusement. Mr. Moto shook his head and began unpacking the rest of the bag. He took out a plastic container and beckoned me over. Perhaps he wanted help unpacking.

"These are for you. For all your help looking after Yugi and for being a good sport today at the doctors." He said kindly, sliding the container over to me.

I was taken completely by surprise but slowly I opened it to see: packed away inside 7 neatly placed, perfectly round, perfectly cooked, perfectly golden Falafels. They smelled so good and looked amazing. My stomach woke from their scent, threatening to climb its way straight to them and my mouth was watering already. I'm pretty sure my eyes gave me away but for the life of me I couldn't comprehend this kindness.

These were my favourite. I haven't had them in thousands of years. Even from memory Yugi had never tried them… at least I don't think he did … and now I have some. Oh my gods.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling dumb for not thinking of anything else.

"What are they?" Yugi asked curiously, sneaking in between us to glance at the little golden treats.

"They're falafels Yugi." Mr. Moto said proudly. I don't blame him, I'm proud to behold them too.

"What's a falafel?"

My heart could barely contain the excitement I had this second. These were my absolute favourite thing to eat in the entire world and Yugi - my dearest Yugi- is about to try one if it's the last thing I do tonight.

"You're having one." I stated, gingerly picking one up. The texture was just as I remember and the temperature wasn't too hot. A quick blow or two before he touched it and it would be delicious.

"I am?" He asked as I held it over my hand and offered it to him to bite, pure joy in my eyes I'm sure.

He blushed, smiled and took a bite. A small one, careful not to nip my fingers and the moment he tasted it's explosion of flavours his eyes lit up to match mine. Not once did he break his eye contact with mine and I knew immediately he was processing everything he just tasted. I waited patiently in eager excitement to hear whether or not he liked it but as he didn't scrunch his face, nor did he recoil I can only assume he liked it.

He swallowed and looked down at the half eaten ball in my fingers.

"Wow, what is that?" He asked.

"My favourite dish in the world. Ground chickpeas and fava beans served in bread and fried. I used to have this on special occasions back home and it was my absolute favourite. I could have lived on this every day." I said happily, offering the rest to him.

"Why didn't you?" He asked, gratefully accepting the other half.

"My court had a wider variety of things they liked to eat and since I never dined alone it wasn't befitting for a King to eat only one type of food. As Prince it mattered less." I said happily, taking one for myself.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Joey asked from the doorway as the others came in.

"Ooh whats' that?" Tristan sniffed over my shoulder.

"Are they falafels!?" Tea asked eagerly.

"May I try one?" Joey asked.

I half wanted to say no but I was kind and gave them each one - leaving me with two to protect. Tea really loved hers but Tristan and Joey weren't really fans of theirs. They ate it but still they didn't really like them. Shame, I would have loved more.

"They're not for everyone." I agreed. The peppers were sometimes not to everyone's liking but secretly I enjoyed that they didn't like them: it meant more for me next time.

"Here you go Yugi." Mr. Moto said, handing him a full bowl of icecream.

"Yay! Thank you!" Yugi said happily. I had completely forgotten about the ice cream he struggled to open. Mr. Moto must have served him some during the commotion. He swooned at the taste and then offered me a spoonful.

"For me? But I already know the taste of icecream." I said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah but you gave me one of your favourites so I'm giving you a bit of mine." He said happily.

My heart!

Gratefully I took the spoonful, letting the ice cool treat coat my throat and send shivers through my body. I have to admit, the sweetness of his treat was a vast contrast to the savoury flavours of mine but well welcomed.

"Thank you." I hummed. He looked very pleased with himself and swayed cutely as he ate some more.

"Anything for us in there?" Joey asked, peering over Mr. Moto's shoulder.

"No boys. And I'm about to start dinner so you kids should decide what you're doing."

"Right. We should be getting going too." Tea said to which the boys groaned in agreement.

* * *

They left happily and Yugi and I settled in front of the TV watching a news channel as Yugi lapped up every last evidence of icecream from his bowl. I waited patiently, though my leg was bouncing in anticipation. Not even the news about a string of random break ins and one attack couldn't distract me. Inside I was bubbling. He's awake! And feeling fine! Maybe we can play a game together, or watch movies, or just talk! I still haven't told him about my time helping in the store, or chatted to him about the new cards coming out, or talked about his time at school, or told him relatable stories about our favourite foods. I wonder what else was his favourite I didn't know about.

"Mmm that was yummy!" Yugi sang happily.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." I said happily. "Would you like me to take that?"

"Nah I'll take it out later." Yugi said, going to place it on the coffee table before us.

"Don't you leave that Yugi! Rinse it out now." Mr. Moto called from the kitchen. Some times his hearing was on point. He sighed and I took it from him before he could stand.

"Hey!"

"I got this. You relax." I said proudly and sauntered off.

"You know I feel fine enough to do that myself!" He called after me. I smirked as he broke into a fit of small coughs. Poor thing wasn't completely better yet and should know better than to strain his throat.

I returned shortly after to him kneeling before the TV looking through a stack of games and my heart leapt. We're going to play something! Yes!

"What are we playing?" I asked cooly. Sauve on the outside, absolutely jittery on the inside.

"I thought we'd play this." He said happily, showing me some kind of fighting game.

It was a fun game to play. We each picked a hero and each hero had a range of different abilities but instead of fighting each other, we teamed up to complete objectives and in each level we had hordes of bad guys to defeat - and I mean hundreds of them. It was real time action too so we were very active, often on different ends of the map to try and complete objectives in the most timely manner.

He was very good at this game and after a while I found a character I enjoyed playing and was able to hold my own with. The attacks were most enjoyable to watch and very accurate. The creators certainly knew how to make their characters look like they were really fighting but the most fun part was doing a combination that would take out several hundred in one go, clearing a wide, clean area where enemies had once been: that was very satisfying.

We gained several levels and cleared some of the missions Yugi wanted to complete before he started feeling fatigued again. We decided to take it easy and watch a movie instead and as much as I enjoyed playing the game with him, this was my favourite because he made himself comfortable against me.

He rested his head on my lap and curled up cutely after I fetched him a blanket and we put on the movie he slept through earlier, only this time he stayed awake to watch it.

When the credits rolled he stretched until he coughed, needing to sit up to settle himself after a while and by then he had exhausted himself. I rubbed his back soothingly and when he was able to breathe he leaned into me.

"I think it's time for bed now." He said. His words slurred just a little with the obvious difficulty he had with speaking. His throat must be sore again.

"I'll get you some cough medicine and a lolly to suck on, you go get dressed." I told him gently. He nodded and we went our separate ways.

Mr. Moto had been kind of enough to write out instructions for me for Yugi's medicine and I followed it to a T, scrunching my nose at the horrid, strawberry smell of the medicine. I'm glad I don't need to take this stuff, I don't think this tastes like strawberry.

I found him in the bathroom washing his face and with a sigh, some minor hesitation and a deep breath he took the shot of medicine and quickly washed it down with water, showing his tongue several times from the taste. I knew it tasted foul but it would be good for him.

"That tastes awful." He complained.

"I'm sure it does, but it's good for you to get a good nights sleep." I said sincerely. Sincerely glad I didn't need it.

"I know." He sighed, politely taking the lolly I offered and leading the way out.

"Hey…" He said as he climbed into bed. I waited patiently by his wardrobe, ready to fetch a new pair of clothes to wear to bed. "Thank you for looking after me. You've been doing so much since you got your own body and I want you to know how much I appreciate you." He said. There was something in his voice I'm sure I missed. Something deeper like he might have had something on his mind he was trying to ignore … or hope I would notice. Regardless, this is the second time today he's told me he appreciates me... if his tone was suspicious then his words were.

"You've been thanking me a lot recently, are you sure you're okay?" I asked, half a joke to try and lighten his mood.

"I've got a lot to thank you for. I mean … you could be anyone else but instead you're a kind, hard working, honest… I could go on…"

"Please do." I laughed to hide the blush.

"What I'm saying is I'm very lucky that you were in the puzzle and not someone else." Yugi said finally.

Now it made sense. He must be referring to Bakura and Ryou. I feel like such a horrid person for how I felt toward him earlier. Was that actual jealousy? But he's going through a rough time and I didn't even think about that; all I could think of is how Yugi ignored everything but him, had only attention to him. For all Yugi's praises I didn't feel too good a person right now.

I'm lusting over my best friend, I'm jealous because he looked at someone else when all it was was concern for his wellbeing and I'm terribly hurt because he loves someone else. I should be happy for him, encouraging him to seek what he's obviously blind to but I don't because I want him all to myself.

I'm not kind, I'm selfish. I'm not hard working, I'm deceitful. I'm not honest … I've been lying to you everyday.

"I think you have the wrong person in mind, Yugi." I said quietly, turning my back to him to search for anything else to wear to bed tonight.

"You have one drawback though." Yugi admitted and against my better judgement I curiously looked at him. "You're much too modest." He said kindly. Too kindly.

I couldnt muster words… I felt my emotions trying to betray me and if I wanted to keep these feelings hidden then I needed to leave, right now. So I gave him a smile, collected some clothes and slipped out of his room to hide in the bathroom.

* * *

That was weird.

I complimented him and he just completely shut down. I expected a little joking, even some bashful denial but, no he… felt sad I think.

What was that about?

I have to find out.

Climbing back out of bed I crept out of my room to the bathroom, hesitating to knock on the door. Perhaps he wants to be alone … but that idiot knows he can't be alone while I'm around… right?

But what if that's the problem? What if now he has his own body now he's free to do as he chooses, but he's been stuck here looking after me.

Crap what if I said something I don't remember! I remember being somewhat delirious but I don't think I'd have said something that could upset him.

Don't be stupid Yugi. If he was upset at you then you'd have known before now. So what is it? This would be a time he'd escape into the puzzle and shut me out. In that case, maybe he'll come to me when he's ready.

This sucks. I just wanted him to know how lucky I am to have him in my life. Considering Ryou was tortured by Bakura, I could have had an evil spirit locked in my puzzle instead of such a warm and generous one.

I heard the shower turn on then and it broke me out of my thoughts to new, lewder ones. I know my bathroom by heart, and I knew just behind this door was a bare, naked Pharaoh about to climb into my shower and have the hot, steamy water wash down his skin and through his hair and …

Stop it!

Go back to bed and stay there!

I did as I commanded as swiftly as possible, hiding beneath the sheets and facing the wall but the imaginary image fleshed itself out the longer I laid here. I felt my fingers brushing against the top of my own thigh and I wondered what it would be like to have him touching me like this.

Oh my god what is wrong with me?

Why does this excite me so much? If he knew I was thinking these things he'd never come back.

Wait! Is that why he ran off? Were my compliments too much? I honestly meant them in a friendly and grateful way. Oh god what if I made him nervous? What if he took it the wrong way? Maybe I should explain what brought it up. I don't have to break Ryous trust, all I need to do is tell him that he could have been Bakura but isn't… he'd understand… right?

What if it's too late? What if I made him really uncomfortable. What if I can never compliment him again? Or worse, what if he wants to leave? Would he just go? He can't… He doesn't have a job, or ID… would he get one? Would he go that far?

I don't want him to leave. Shit what do I do?

Do I play it cool? Act like it's fine, or do I press the matter and try to explain? Playing it cool is probably the better option. I Just won't compliment him that much anymore… yeah… that'll work… right?

But he deserves praise where earned… Oh god what do I do? Why is this so complicated?

Go to sleep Yugi. Just go to sleep.

…

….

…

He's so hot though…

Oh my god why won't my brain shut up!


	11. Finding your own path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas everyone and please have a very safe holiday! This one's a little longer than the others filled with dorky moments, dorky boys and not too much drama. <3 Love you guys and see you guys soon x

Ugh… I feel like absolutely crap. Mornings with colds are always so bad. My throat is dry, my nose is blocked, my eyes feel swollen and I feel like my bloods been drained leaving me with nought but skin to warm my bones.

Lazily I look around to see my room empty. My alarm had been switched off to let me sleep and the futon was made neatly. Atem must have already woken to start his day. I didn't even hear him come in last night… but he had been in here. The clothes he wore were folded neatly and some of his jewellery was gone. Not all of it but some. Come to think of it I dont even recall him wearing it lately. Then again Ive been dead to the world with this cold.

Sniffing turned into violent coughing and after a while I sat up and focused on carefully breathing before heading in for a shower. Normally Id go downstairs to say good morning but I really wanted to clear up.

And clear up I did. Showers had healing properties I'm sure. Half an hour just standing under the hot water really did the trick. I was clearer, my blood returned, I had energy to burn… i feel so much better I practically skipped downstairs only to freeze immediately.

A lot of things has happened this week that I never expected to happen. The Spirit of my Millenium Puzzle not only learned who he was but gained his own body and is now living with us. Bakuras Spirit was all free and has stolen most of my Millenium Items. I got a cold from being caught in the rain twice. But nothing could have prepared me for seeing a 5000 year old Pharaoh being taught how to make what I think is pancakes… wearing my grandfather's apron…

This … was… weird.

"Now it only takes a few moments for it to solidify enough before you flip it but not too soon or you wont get the result you want. Too long and itll burn." Grandpa coached from beside him. He was a good head shorter than Atem which only helped to make this image stranger.

"How do I know when it's ready to be flipped?" Atem asked him gently. He is so invested in this. Ive seen him use the same amount of concentration in learning a new game. To him this was important to get right … but he's in an apron…

My Pharaoh… is in an apron.

"You'll learn to judge the timing for yourself. It takes practice and instinct. But generally when you start to see it bubble. Like that one."

Atem followed his instructions, flipping the pancakes as needed and smiling to himself with his results. My heart slowly warmed to the idea of him making such a wholesome breakfast and the idea of him eagerly learning these life skills, so without disturbing them I came into the room quietly and sat by the counter, watching them politely with my head in my hands. Grandpa looked to see me first, smiling happily.

"Good morning Yugi, how do you feel?"

Atem looked at me then, blushing but he gave me a smile and returned to his cooking.

"I feel great after a shower. Colds are the worst in the morning." I said simply. "How are you both?" I ask, trying to hide my amusement.

"Your grandfather is teaching me how to make pancakes." Atem said fondly.

"I can see that." I said with a soft giggle. I caught the smile before he could hide it and the less than obvious catching of his breath. He was so happy underneath that intense concentration. Perhaps I can let him off the hook for wearing an apron if it means he gets enjoyment out of cooking.

"Okay, they look ready. Let's plate them up and eat." Grandpa said.

I watched Atem carefully scoop them up, stacking them neatly upon a plate for us all to take from while Grandpa got out some syrup and cream.

"So I may need to borrow Atem today for the shop if you dont mind Yugi. You know how weekends can get." Grandpa said.

"If he doesn't mind then sure." I said happily.

Atem came up beside me with a plate of stacked pancakes, brimming with nerves and excitement.

"I made these ones for you. Mr. Moto told me you like chocolate chips in yours."

No words.

None.

My mind went blank and all I could see was Atem, standing before me in an apron with my favourite pancakes he made himself. This was like a bad romance idea of a wife presenting a hard earned meal only instead of a wife it was an Egyptian Pharoah. MY Egyptian Pharaoh.

Suddenly I wished grandpa wasn't here and Atem would have chosen to wear nothing under that apron.

I blushed so hard I almost forgot how to thank him, gratefully taking the plate while avoiding all eye contact with him. I'm sure he noticed but I cannot look at him like this.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

He stood by me, waiting, probably hoping for a verdict on if they were good or not. They looked and smelled delicious and with just a little bit of cream I tasted a small bite.

My heart leapt! My tastebuds danced and my entire body was overcome with a warn shiver I could barely contain. This was delicious! I had no idea he could cook this well! This was his first lesson in cooking anything and it tasted as good as any 5 star chef!

"Mmm! This is delicious!" I squealed, going for an even larger mouthful.

"Really?" He asked me in pure excitement and bated breath.

"Mhmm! You've been practicing without us havent you?" I asked and he laughed something so beautiful it rivalled how good these were.

"No but I'm glad you like them." He hummed bashfully.

Looking upon the very genuine smile he wore I felt foolish for over thinking last night. I think he is really happy here. Last night must have been something else; something he's recovered from and something I don't have a mind to investigate right now. Not with these before me and a smile so bright on his face.

"I love them. Are there more?"

"Not with choc chips Yugi. Plenty of plain ones though." Grandpa said as he came to sit opposite me.

"Oh well. I'm sure they're just as good. Im gonna have to get you to make me these every morning you know." I said cheekily and he smiled and turned from me.

"Stop Yugi. You're embarrassing me." He said with a giggle as he busied himself with his apron.

I chuckled but let him be. I was satisfied enough and had amazing pancakes to dig myself into.

* * *

After breakfast Grandpa gave us permission to rest and do whatever we wanted until Atems services would be required. So we spent the morning playing games and talking about his time in Egypt. He told me of this really old board game he used to play and it came to no surprise that no one could beat him in that either.

"Thats it there." He said happily, pointing at the screen of my laptop. We've been laying on the floor for ages now looking stuff up from his time and I loved every second of it. Not only did I get to learn more of where he came from and what he did but his happiness was incredible. I watched and adored the way his eyes would sparkle upon seeing something he recognised. I loved the way his lips would twitch as a fond memory would flash in his mind and he would explore it as if it was new again, telling me of his discoveries as he came across them. He knew his history now, but as the specific memories would come to him it was like he was learning them with me. He would feel excited if it was happy, hurt if it was sad, adorably pouty if he had been salty in the past. When it came to this board game, I saw excitement, pride and longing. He wished to play it again, to behold it ... unfortunately the closest he might get to one these days is in a museum.

"It says here that no one really knows how to play it but theres enough evidence to prove that this was a favoured game among all Egyptians." I read.

"Shame there isnt any around now. I would teach you how to play and youd be one of the few humans alive today that would know." He said pleasantly.

"Hmm. Well we might not be able to get one. But we could make one? Youd know it inside and out right?" I asked.

His face said it all but after a second he composed himself.

"I do. But how would we make it?"

I smiled. This would be so fun and that excitement of his will be through the roof. I can't wait to do this for him!

"Well I've got some pocket money saved up. When I'm all better we can go shopping. After all you have been cooped up here all week." I shrugged innocently but hoping very much he'll say yes.

"Shopping…" He said quietly. Oh no. Was that wrong? Did he not want to?

He readjusted himself, staring at the screen but quite obviously in his own world. It made me nervous to say the least. What could he be thinking about?

"Atem?" I probed gently, half nervous.

"Sorry I was just thinking." He said with a half smile. He rolled onto his side to face me, putting all his weight on one arm while his other rest lazily on his hip. "I was wondering earlier about finance. I was thinking it might be good if I find a job to earn some money of my own but I'm unsure of how I would go about accomplishing this. So, I was hoping you might be able to help point me in the right direction?"

He wants a job. So he can earn money. First comes earning money then comes moving out. Oh my god! Does he want to leave? Was I right? No! I don't want him to go! Have I pushed him after all? Why does he want to go? Where does he want to go? Away from me? How far? Will I see him again?

Wait! What if he finds someone he likes at this new job? What if he doesn't want to hang out with us anymore? What if he moves on just like in my nightmares?

"Yugi?"

"Huh?"

He's staring at me, brows furrowed slightly in some form of concern.

Don't be ridiculous Yugi. What you have with him doesnt mean that little. Play it cool. Play it cool Yugi.

"Sorry, did you want to find a job?" I ask stupidly.

"I do. Do you think that would be a problem?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

I can't hold him back from what he wants to do for my sake. It would be wrong of me. He's not a Pharaoh anymore. Hes free of the Puzzle and yet hes still kinda just trapped here. Im scared of losing him but what kind of a friend would I be if I purposefully hold him back? Besides... maybe I'm letting my fears get the better of me. He's not inside my mind to keep me grounded anymore. Thats probably it... right?

"I don't think it'll be a problem. But we would need to get some kind of ID for you. You also need an Individual Number so that whoever employs you can pay you legally. You can do cash on hand jobs for now but they're not taxable and often shady. Id be careful with what you pick. But we can start looking and in the meantime ask Grandpa to help with your documents. Youll need ID at some stage regardless."

"An Individual Number and ID. I see. How do I go about getting these? do you have these?"

"I do. I got mine about a year before you came into my life. Most kids do around that age. Youll need to get a foreign one probably. Im not sure how though, I think we'll need help with that. Grandpa might know someone or Ishizu." I suggested. This would be tough. He doesn't even have Egyptian ID so I dont know how to prove who he is but maybe we can figure something out.

"I'd greatly appreciate that thank you." He said and I smiled.

Truthfully I wasn't keen on potentially opening the door for him to leave but I want him to be happy. This is a brand new life for him and he seems real eager to take it on. I can't get in the way of that.

"Atem! Come down when you're ready please!" We heard grandpa call. I checked to see the time read 11:05 and I sighed. I guess he's gotta work now. I wonder if he felt this lost when i went to school… probably not. He had grandpa keeping him busy afterall.

"Guess that's me. Will you come with me?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

My instinct and intense desire to be near him said yes but I felt no on my tongue… but before I could voice one or the other Grandpa called out again.

"Yugi! Ryous here to see you."

"Huh… I guess that's me too." I said simply and internally grateful for the third option.

* * *

We both went downstairs to greet them. To my surprise the store floor was quite busy today so it was no wonder Mr. Moto had called me down.

Ryou stood by the counter with his arms close to his chest and doing his best to stay out of the way of everyone else. He looked nervous which, considering what Yugi said yesterday made sense. I still feel awful for how I had felt towards him, especially knowing that what hes going through is partially my fault but until he says anything to me then I think I have to act like I don't know or else I'd be not only betraying Yugi's trust, but Ryous trust in Yugi too.

"Good morning Ryou." I said cheerfully, joining Mr. Moto behind the counter.

"Ah, good morning Atem. Yugi. How are you feeling?" He asked him.

"I'm feeling much better today. Wanna come up stairs?"

"Please. Ummm but -"

"It's okay. I promised I would help. Yugi please take care of yourself up there. Don't push your limits just cause your feeling better." I said affectionately. I know I said I'd help and I'm happy to but I cant deny Id like nothing more than to go up there with them and hover.

Gods, who knew I could be so jealous. Such an unbecoming trait for a King to have.

"Okay. Well then, thank you for having me." Ryou said nervously and followed Yugi back upstairs. I watched them go, sighing to myself. Realistically I know Ryou probably needs company and Yugi is the best person to help him but.. I don't know. I think I'm just being needy. I'm really not doing great at this 'reigning it in' thing.

"Hey. Pay attention. I need you to serve while I tend to customers." Mr. Moto said, pulling me in front of the register to handle on my own. This was a surprise. He's taught me to use it but never unsupervised. Okay Atem… you've handled a country before, you can handle a shop.

* * *

"Can I get you a drink or something?" I asked once we got to the kitchen. I know he'd like a tea and to be honest I could do with one too. I've been sucking on lollies all day, a hot drink would be nice on my throat.

"Um... sure if you're making one." He said kindly.

"Lemon and honey good for you?"

"Sure. Thank you."

I set to preparing it as he took a seat at the Island. I know something's bothering him but to be honest I expected no less. In fact that's kind of why I was hoping he'd come here so we could keep talking about it. I just hope I don't push too hard. I'll have my feelers out and take it slow… it's the least I can do right now.

"So, how are you feeling today?" I ask carefully.

"I don't want to bring you down Yugi. Not when your finally feeling better."

"Nah it's cool. What are friends for? Besides I wanna do everything I can for you. I'm worried about you." I said genuinely, hoping he would be responsive.

He was quiet for a long while after that and I thought not to push. Clearly he was debating how much he should say or if at all and the last thing I wanna do is scare him off. So gently I handed him his tea and I lead him further upstairs into my room where he might be more comfortable talking.

"Mind the mess. We've not been bothering to pack up the futon every day." I said sheepishly, setting my tea down to do just that. I wont pack it up completely; leaning it on the wall should be fine.

"Its fine Yugi. You should see my apartment. Ive not had the motivation to keep it clean either." He said.

I know what he means. I've felt depressed before too. This was before I had any friends of course but I remember the emptiness it makes you feel. I offered my bed for him to sit and sat comfortably in my chair for the first time in a week.

"So I wont push. I know how trapping it can feel to be pushed and I want you to feel comfortable here. But I do want you to know that Im open to listening. We can be mid conversation about puppys if thats when you feel like talking, or we don't even need to talk about anything. What I'm saying is-"

"Thank you Yugi. I want to tell you everything, I do its just… its hard. Im learning so much about what he did when he was in control that it makes me sick to think about. I can barely look at myself now without wanting to … I dont know how to forgive myself for what Ive done. I did things I should be put away for and who knows, maybe I should."

"Why do you say that?" I ask. This is so worrying. Hes talking like hes some kind of criminal but hes not. Bakura is a terrible person but Ryou isn't. No matter what that thief made him do.

"Well not because im a danger to anyone else but to bring closure to the families I've hurt. They'll never believe I was possessed by some 5000 year old spirit that was feeling restless at the time." He sighed.

Thats true. Proving that would be impossible … unless Atems blood work comes back proving hes far older than 17..

Oh my god. What if it does? Will they take him away? Surely the military would get their hands on him and scientists would love to find out how hes 5000 year old. They'd do god knows to him. Oh god this isnt good.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I got to thinking about...it doesn't matter. Look, what matters is that you know who you are and that your friend's are behind you no matter what. I know you would never hurt anyone intentionally and you do too. Hell I would get into a brawl with someone sooner than you would and I used to run from people saying hello."

"True… not about the hello bit but the rest. But the families Ive hurt by -"

"For starters I doubt they know it was you. But secondly if we can catch Bakura then we can hold him responsible. Hes the one that did it after all." I said and I swear I caught a glimmer of hope in those eyes.

"Catching him wont be easy. Hes a master at hiding. Say what you will about him but he is very good at what he does."

"I dont doubt that. But as long as we stay together we can overcome anything." I said happily. I know the future looks grim but we've overcome tough trials before and we'll overcome this one. Im sure of it.

"I want to believe that…" He said and then sighed before he seemingly found a new strength to boost himself. Good! This is great! "You know what, I'll choose to believe that. The Pharaoh defeated him once before and with all of you, you managed to save the world and your loved ones. It wasn't easy but you did it. Hes not attached to me any more. He can no longer use me to hurt anyone else ever again, so Im going to do everything in my power to make it right by the families he hurt using me and that starts with making sure he can't hurt anyone else, ever again."

"Good for you! Your absolutely right! And we'll be there by your side and on the front line helping to take him down."

He smiled and gave a me a firm nod, a silent pact between us that we would see this done. I feel so inspired now. I don't even know where to start but for now, counting our blessings probably a good a place as any.

"So what do you wanna do? The world is ours today!" I said brightly.

"Well, i had the thought that if on the off chance i felt up to it I might buy some new cards while im here. I can't look at mine without thinking of him so … do you want to help me make a brand new deck?" He asked.

My heart fluttered! Of course! I love any chance to help someone build a deck jus right for them. And I haven't had the chance to watch Atem work yet …

Work… right.

"Id love to! It sounds like fun, but first… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm...its Just… Atem asked me about the idea of him finding work and it got me thinking, probably too much. I don't know but it kind of … concerns me that he wants to do this."

"Why?" He asked simply… as if it was that simple.

"I don't know." I lied. "I think … maybe I'm worried that if he gets a job it'll take him away."

"He lives here, he'll come back Yugi." He laughed but that wasn't what I meant, still I appreciated the humor.

"I mean for good. What if he saves enough to move out, what if he meets someone and leaves… what if he forgets us because he's got his own life now."

"Yugi, you are thinking too much." He said. I know he's right but then why can't I shake this? "Atem loves being here with you. With everything you've been through together he couldn't just leave as if what you have is nothing. Out of interest, have you asked him?"

"Asked him… no. He only brought it up this morning but I got this idea last night. But it's not the first time I've wondered about the possibility of him leaving." And it wasn't. I've dreamed about it. Him leaving, everyone else too. I'm always left alone and I'm afraid that with him out of the puzzle, the wish I made on it will disappear.

He nodded and thought a moment before meeting my gaze again.

"It seems to me you're worried about this because he's no longer bound to the Puzzle. He can come and go as he chooses without relying on you to transport him. You're feeling insecure now because you lack respect for yourself and fear that he will leave because in time he will see that he can. Am I right?"

"Too right. Stop it." I said half sternly. He was way too good at analysing these things. While I hadn't come to these observations myself I couldn't deny I cannot word my feelings better than this. It was too accurate… and made me feel stupid for feeling this way. "So it's all in my head then?" I ask.

"Ask him yourself why he wants to get a job and I think you'll feel a lot better. I haven't spent a lot of time with the Pharaoh but I saw him while you were asleep and I think I can safely say he deeply enjoys being with you. You're never far off his mind." He said, almost cryptically, as if far away himself.

"Thank you. I'll ask him tonight. Now how about those cards?" I ask quickly, hoping to pull him back here before his thoughts get too dark again. I know that look afterall and it's my job to intercept.

He smiled, looking at me brightly: mission accomplished.

* * *

I sighed heavily as the last customer left and the store was finally quiet save for the soft music in the back ground. That was insanely busy. But I think we managed alright.

"Good job." Mr. Moto said to me, clapping me on the back in praise. I felt so much better now. I'm glad he was happy with that.

"Thank you." I said happily in time to spy Yugi and Ryou coming down stairs. My heart swelled upon see him and when he smiled at me I tried my hardest to hold my breath.

"Hey! I see the rush is over." Ryou said approvingly.

"Just in time for their next customer." Yugi said with a bit of cheek to his tone. He shared a wink with him but before they could go any further Mr. Moto handed Yugi some coloured chalk.

"Be a good lad and change the sign outside. We're out of the sale items now." He said.

"But I was gonna help Ryou pick out some cards." Yugi whined adorably.

"I don't mind stepping out to do it Mr. Moto." I suggested.

"Nah he can pull a little weight around here. Now what is this about cards?" Mr. Moto asked happily.

"Ryou wants to build a new deck of his own. From scratch so I was going to help him." Yugi pouted.

"Ah! Well then you've come to the right place! Yugi, sooner you do change the board, sooner you can come help. After all building a deck is no easy task!" Mr. Moto said enthusiastically.

"Actually… why don't I try out Atems customer service skills?" Ryou suggested.

This struck me as curious.

"Sure. Actually you've spent all this time behind the counter, it'll be good to see you mingle. Alright, bring what you find back here and we'll go through them together. Yugi, go on."

"Fine." He huffed in obvious annoyance and left. I held my amusement, knowing he'd be fine once he came back. His pouting was so cute though.

Alright… task at hand. Helping Ryou.

"So what kind of cards are you looking into?" I ask him, coming around the corner to show him where all the duel monsters cards are.

"Well… Bakura themed my deck around the grave and fiend monsters. I don't mind so much but I just can't look at them now without thinking about how violently and sadistically he used to use them… so I was thinking of something a bit lighter perhaps, maybe even mirroring what mine used to be."

I see. Of course. He's lived with Bakura for so long that it must be hard to move on from his memory without being reminded of him at every turn, especially if what Yugi said was true in that Ryou's been tortured by him. I would be more surprised if he hadn't… I know the lengths that this curr will go to for the sick pleasure of watching his victims squirm…

"There are a lot of light based decks you can try. The trick is finding where to start and which cards will resonate with your personality. You strike me a kind, generous soul with surprising power. Personally, I believe this starter deck would be good for you to build upon. I know Yugi has quite the collection upstairs he can help you with but if you were to purchase this one and build upon it, I believe it would help you in more ways than you know." I said, handing him a light/fairy structure deck. This would be one I'd recommend to Tea as well if she were interested. On the outside it's a very innocent looking deck, made more for preserving and building Lifepoints but what most duelists miss is the hidden power in these cards.

"Thank you. What's so special about this one?" He asks as he reads the back.

"There's a number of monsters and spells that will raise your LP past the starting cap and also focuses on recycling these monsters from the Graveyard to your deck so effectively you can keep building. But there's one card in there that isn't the easiest to summon with the cards you have, but if you can summon it towards the end of the game, all the life points you've gained will increase it's power for a turn before it's sent to the graveyard."

"That sounds tricky."

"It is. But with some booster packs and a few cards I know we have upstairs, it's easier to get him out when you need to. But … and I'll let you in on this secret, most duelists don't know this and if they did they'd probably be more interested in this deck, but his power isn't a 'once per duel' effect. Once he's in the Graveyard he keeps gaining power. If you can get him back out into your deck, draw and summon him again, he'll be stronger still. So if you fail to use his ability the first time you summon him, you still have more chances to do so."

"Oh wow!"

"Yes and there's still some decently strong monsters there too in case you can't get him out when you need to. It's a deck meant to lul your opponent into thinking it's weak and all about defence rather than attack, but really it's a ruse because if played right this is a powerful deck."

"I see. Well I'm up for the challenge of learning it. Any booster packs you'd recommend?"

"I would take 3 of these and 1 of these." I said, handing him 3 fairy booster packs and one spellcaster pack. "The Spellcaster pack should have spells in there to help power up your weaker monsters so you can at least keep them alive a little longer, or you can use them to power up your already powerful cards."

"Great thanks! I didn't think this would be so quick."

I smiled, actually wishing I could watch them play with these cards. Watching people put together a deck was fun and very rewarding - but I guess that will be Yugi's pleasure soon.

The phone rang then and Mr. Moto left to answer it. Yugi's still outside… I wonder how long he'll be. It's just me and Ryou now. I suppose I should finish his purchase so he can go talk to Yugi again.

"Shall I put this on the counter for you?" I ask politely, as I've been taught.

"Actually… while it's just us. I have a rather personal question."

"Yes?" I ask curiously. Was there an alternate reason for this today? I wonder if this question has anything to do with Bakura. Aside from him I'm the only one who knows him personally, it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to know more about his torturer. This would be uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer. And I mean no offence at all, it's just I know how close you are with Yugi and well… I never had that. It just got me wondering… your relationship with him… may I ask what it is?"

My relationship… with Yugi?

I was not expecting this. Questions about Bakura yes, about myself as Pharaoh of course but … Yugi? Why is he asking? What do I tell him? The truth? How much of it? Will he tell Yugi? Will he disapprove? Why does he want to know? Could there be more between them than I thought? No! No no please… I already have to contend with Tea, please Gods do not make me compete against Ryou too.

"Like I said, you don't have to answer and if it's too personal I understand. I was just wondering because the way Bakura looked at me and the way you look at Yugi is completely different." He went on and I listened, completely afraid of what I will answer with. What if Yugi comes in right now? Should I answer him and be done with it? I should end this conversation. Handle his transaction, tell him we're friends and leave it at that … but I can't stop listening to him compare his relationship with Bakura to mine and Yugi's…

"... I don't think he hates me. To be honest I don't think he cared enough to even think of me and I don't even know what hurts more: that I got stuck with a spirit that hates me or that I got stuck with one who doesn't even care to notice me. I was a tool to him. Literally all I was is a means to an end but you and Yugi… You're a partnership. You look at him and see a person, someone you shouldn't take advantage of and should respect, someone you owe and admire. I've never seen such … love in anyone's eyes than I do when I see you look at him. So… I guess my questions is: do you love him?" He asked and I almost choked on the saliva I swallowed.

My blood felt frozen, my skin prickled under the warm clothing I borrowed, my hairs stood more on end than I'm used to and I don't even know if my heart is beating anymore, I lost track of it's thumping somewhere between my throat and my ears.

I am … actually afraid now. Because I cannot deny that I love him but I must to protect him. But if Ryou knows then what about everyone else? Mr. Moto… what would we he do if he knew I loved his grandson? Would he kick me out? His friends, would they reject me? Tea - would she distance herself from Yugi and ruin his chances of finding love with her? Yugi… would he denounce me, throw me away like some discarded card wrappings?

He's staring at me, waiting, watching every micro movement and I have no idea what I'm displaying but I do not have control over it. What do I do? I have to do something, anything to end or move this conversation.

"Yugi and I are … best friends. We're very close, it's true. But we are not more than that." I said stiffly. Please let him be satisfied with this.

"But do you love him?"

"Does it matter?" I ask quickly. I should not have said that. I might as well have said yes. Too late now.

"It does. Because Atem… he's a really special guy. He's too kind for his own good and I fear that will get him in trouble. I know he's done a lot of growing but there's more still to do so that he doesn't get hurt by those around him." Is he implying I'll hurt him?

"I will never hurt Yugi. I will always do everything in my power to protect him from anything." I said firmly. He seemed to think about this a moment, before sighing and leading me to stand.

"Good. Look if you love him, great. I won't tell a soul, not even him. I believe that should be your job to let everyone know when you're ready. But I do want to look out for him. So.. no matter what happens, just promise me you won't hurt him. Like I said, he's special; but if you love him then I'm sure you already know that." He said with a wink I could not respond to.

I think he just called me out, gave me his wishes and threatened me all at once. What just happened? I have literally no idea what to do right now.

"So can I buy these now?" He asked innocently and I jumped at the opportunity to busy myself. I said nothing during the transaction and as I passed him the brown paper bag I finally had some form of words to use.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask stiffly.

"I don't think so. Least of all Yugi. But then… I don't think they've been looking. I can't get my interactions with Bakura out of my head and seeing you with Yugi… well I can't help but see what is so painfully obvious to those who have never felt that devotion." He said.

I understand where he was coming from and how he came to ask … but it stunned me so much that I was so careless. My mind just keeps playing the same conversation, trying to comprehend what just happened. I feel so exposed right now and I don't think I like this.

"Done!" Yugi called as the door dinged open. "Where's Grandpa? Oohh did you make your purchase already?!" He asked excitedly, completely unaware of anything that just happened. Ryou watched my face as I watched Yugi and I caught the wink before he turned back to him, all cheerful now without a hint of serious tones. I must be more careful.

"Atem helped me pick out a Light Fairy deck and some boosters. He also said that you have some cards he believes will help."

"You're quick to offer my cards." Yugi winked at me but I knew he was joking… still I felt so ashamed right now I just wanted to go back up stairs, or for them to go up stairs, or for Mr. Moto to tell me to get lost in the store room for a while. Anything, just so long as I wasn't under Ryou's watchful gaze and Yugi's adoring presence.

Instead, I smiled nervously and prayed something would happen. Anything! Bakura would even be a welcome distraction.

"Ah Yugi. All done?" Mr. Moto asked as he came back in.

"Yep. We'll need more chalk though." He said, handing him the tiny remains of what was left of an entire stick.

"What did you do?" Mr. Moto asked him, stunned.

"I drew some pictures to flare it up a little." He shrugged innocently. "Come on, lets go check out your cards. Gramps, can Atem finish soon?" Yugi asked. My heart melted and froze all at once. This is so damned confusing.

"He just started and there's still an evening rush to go. And if he wants that payment he's gonna have to work for it."

"Payment?" The three of us asked in sync.

"Yes. We talked about this the other day and I've decided that I will give you some pocket money for the hours you work here."

Was he serious? But what about Yugi's allowance? I should not be receiving this instead of him. But … if I do this then I can afford my own clothing and buy Yugi ice cream when he needs it, or new cards when he's down. It's Christmas soon and I believe I'll be able to buy him a gift this year… But Yugi… I don't want to take this away from him… do I?

"Well would you look at you? Got your own cash in hand job sooner than we thought huh? You'll be rich and independent in no time." Yugi said but I heard the sadness at the end there. I definitely heard it. I caught Ryou nudge him and Yugi smiled at me… to Ryou's disappointment. What is going on?

"I don't know about rich Yugi, but at least he can reward himself with Falafels when he wants." Mr. Moto said.

Falafels. Oh my god if I buy my own clothes and Yugi gifts then I can also treat myself to Falafels? I mean… Yugi would only spend this money on us anyway, it's only in a different hand… right? I'll buy him whatever he desires and work hard enough to do so… he can't complain about that can he?

"Well now he's sold. I don't think we'll be able to feed him anything else now." Yugi laughed.

He's hiding.

I'll expose him later. Something is bothering him deeply and I will find out what it is.. But not now. Not with everyone present. Later, when my shift ends and Ryou goes home I will ask him whats bothering him.

"I did say I could eat them every day and soon I can." I shrugged cooly.

"Alright. Well let's leave the Pharaoh to imagine what else he can buy now that he's no longer in poverty and go up stairs to see what you got." Yugi smiled, leaving with a wink to me and a nod to Ryou to follow.


	12. Almost Confession

"Hmm, looks like I still need some adjusting." Ryou said as we packed up our cards again.

"Yeah, take out Resembling Radiance annnnnnnd use this instead." I said handing him a card from my own collection.

"Really? But Resembling Radiance isn't too bad." He said in surprise.

"Read the card." I said simply, sipping on my third tea since we got up here.

"Oh! Wait does this mean…?"

"You won't be able to use the buff on all your monsters but it doesn't require a specific condition to use and with the amount of cards you have to retrieve from the Grave you can use it more than once." Yugi said happily.

"Wow, thanks Yugi!"

I smiled, proud of my work here. He's got a strong deck now, and one of his own he seems quite happy with. I think the lighter side of this deck should help him heal too. Atem did good to pick this one. I must thank him later.

Speaking of he should be finished soon.

"Do you want to duel again?" Ryou asked.

"You know what? Yes." I said pleasantly, reshuffling my deck.

"Yugi, Ryou." Atems voice called from downstairs happily.

"We're up here!" I called back loudly but the strain caused me to start coughing uncontrollably until well after he had found us. To my grateful surprise he brought water with him and I drank it up quickly, thankful I could finally breathe again.

"You know a simple call out is all it takes to let me know where you are, you don't have to go all out as to throw out your throat to do it." Atem said amusingly. He thought he was top shit.

"You are so funny." I said unamusedly but I gave him a warm smile all the same.

"So how was your shift?" Ryou asked.

"Good. It wasn't too much busier but it seems there will be more and more people from now on."

"Christmas period. Everyone's buying Christmas presents and with those new cards coming out I expect there will be preorders too." I said simply, returning to my tea.

"I did my first one of those today! It feels strange though. She paid us but didn't walk out with anything." He said as if confused. Cute!

"Yeah she pays us to keep one for them and then she'll pay the rest when she picks it up. It's smart if there's something you really want but don't want to risk missing out."

"I understand but it still feels strange to me."

"Your country never held goods for others until payment was made?" Ryou asked curiously.

"There were some leeway but generally if the goods could be paid for they would be. That is why we made such powerful rulers. We had goods that all wanted and if any wanted to bargain with us they must be committed and quick or willing to negotiate equal trade. We … were not so generous in our trading but it worked in our favour."

"Hmm. Its definitely different here but its the same for other companies. We're only small so we rely on loyalty to our customers." I said with a shrug.

"Are you saying we weren't loyal?" Atem asked me accusingly. Shit! Did I hurt him?

"No! No not at all! What im saying is that if we sold goods people paid for they wouldn't come back to us. If we were large like Kaiba Corp then we could afford to do that but we're only small, so we have to do what we can for our customers. In the end we're still being paid its just a little different. I didn't mean any offence."

He looked upset though. His usually warm eyes were pained; his usually softened features were torn between anger and disbelief. He shifted his weight on one hip, crossed his arms over his chest. If I don't fix this now he'll be mad with me all night. Damn it way to go Yugi. I never wanted this.

He bent down then face to face with me and after a short stern, uncomfortable while as I wondered what kind of scolding I was going to get, he booped my nose and grinned.

"I'm playing with you Yugi." He said smugly.

.

.

.

Bastard!

I smacked his hand away and pouted at him, crossing my arms at him. "I thought I'd actually have hurt your feelings just then bastard!"

"Oh it's not okay when I play the brat but when you do it it's fine!" He said, smirking smugly.

"Did you just call me a brat?"

"Did you not just call me a bastard?" He retorted.

"Well if the sandal fits!" I said back to him. He's laughing at me now and while I know we're playing I don't think Ryou does. I can see him in the corner of my eye actually worried, his hands in the air… maybe we can play this out, show him that he and I don't always get along.

"I'll show you a sandal that fits Yugi. Come here!" Atem said, catching me by surprise by wrapping his arms around me to tickle my ribs. I fell back laughing hysterically, trying my hardest to push and wriggle him off but I found myself paralysed with laughter. So much for mock arguing, but this was so much better. I love how free he is with me. Never before was he ever so playful. We'd enjoy games together, talk to each other, laugh together but since he got his own body back I'm getting to know him all over again. I never expected the once so cool and collected, serious Pharaoh to be this playful and bratty and adorably clueless. I honestly thought his personality was set in stone, with or without his memories, but this was so much more than I could have imagined. He wasn't just alive right now, he was lively … and I adored it!

And oh my god I can't think anymore! This tickles so much!

"Okay, okay guys." Ryou laughed nervously. I think he scrambled to pick up our cards before we rolled all over them but Atem would not stop attacking my ribs, my stomach, under my arms, anywhere he could get really.

"Okay, okay stop. Stop. Stop please." I said between laughter and coughing and he relented, smug as hell on his face as he sat cross legged and armed beside me.

"Are you going to call me a bastard again?" He asked.

"Maybe later." I giggled, getting up and keeping a weary gaze on him.

"You two alright now? Don't need to be left alone?" Ryou asked. I don't know when he stood up but he looked half unsure if he should be here… now I feel bad. I didn't mean to exclude him like that.

"Nah we're fine. But I think you should show Atem what we've been working on." I said.

"Oh, been making progress?" Atem asked with keen interest and a sparkle in his eye. There he was, the dueling enthusiast.

"We have, yes. Thank you so much for your help earlier. I am very happy with the deck we've created." Ryou said with a warm smile as he played with the cards he collected.

"Well I'd be happy to test them against ours." Atem said delightedly but Ryou stiffened. I caught it. I don't know if Atem did but it was there.

"It might be fun." I said encouragingly, moving to help him sort our cards. In his haste to protect them both our decks got shuffled together. It wouldn't take long to separate them but my point of helping was more to encourage him to relax. I know he's nervous right now. Some time between Atem returning and now he was triggered. I don't know what exactly, but hopefully I can calm the alarms right now.

"Thank you. But I think I should be heading back soon anyway. I've gotta pick up some groceries anyway. I can't live on air or so they tell me." Ryou laughed. I don't know if that was an excuse or not but looking at the time and considering how far he has to travel I suppose I can't hold him here. Unless…

"You could have dinner with us! Stay the night and tomorrow we'll go grocery shopping! There's some things I wanna pick up anyway and I'd like to get out of the house. Not to mention, Atem's been locked up here all week, I'm sure he'd love to get out for a while, right?" I asked him, nodding for him to agree with me. He didn't miss a beat and nodded quickly.

"Yes I'd love to." I knew I could rely on him.

"See? What do you say?" I asked.

He thought about it, clearly uncomfortable but also fighting against his instinct to decline. "It might be nice to have some friendly company for once…" I added softly, getting in his face to reinforce my point. Come on Ryou. Say yes.

"Mmm… but I …"

"It's okay." I said gently, touching his arm softly. He never flinched but something happened. A micro flash in his eyes as if I'd just touched his heart and he was recoiling fast. Afraid. I've pushed too hard. Do I keep pushing? I don't want him alone right now.

"But if at any point you need to be alone you can be. We'll understand and won't intrude. And if you truly want to go home tonight then that's okay too. I dont want to kidnap you against your will. Just know you can stay here safely, even if you want to be alone at least we can just be in another room and you'll be safe here." I said, retreating swiftly but calmly, collecting my cards from his and handing his back to him.

He took them gratefully, chewing his lip nervously but I didn't press. I've done enough potential damage, it's up to him to decide how much I've done.

"Okay." He said finally and I beamed. I did it! I actually did it!

Oh right! Play it cool. Don't scare him off.

"Great! I'll let grandpa know and tomorrow the three of us will go shopping. Tonight we can play games, watch movies, chat … whatever we want." I said happily and turned to leave but froze in place as I remembered I forgot to ask Atem if he minded. I know he won't say he does but I didn't even think …

"That's okay with you, right?" I asked him, hoping he will say yes but also wondering what his true feelings were. He smiled and nodded and gave me that 'we'll talk later' look. I feel a little guilty but I can't just let Ryou go right now. I sense something dark in him I cannot ignore and I want to do everything I can to steer him away from it.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said and raced out of the room.

* * *

He left so quickly, probably to be back here as soon as possible. There wasn't any rush to let Mr. Moto know the plan but still I suppose he's eager. I still can't quite place why I feel so down about this. I know Ryou needs company right now and what he's going through is a lot but Yugi's desire to get involved is intense. Would he be like this with anyone else? Would he be like this with me? What does it take to be the star in his eye?

I let out a tiny sigh, momentarily forgetting I am not alone and I caught Ryou shift nervously as he busied himself with his new cards.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding tonight. I can still go and give you two some privacy -"

"No!" I said quickly and perhaps a little too sharply. I did it without thinking but now I have to save it. "Not at all. It would be good to have company tonight. Besides I think Yugi could use it too. Having been sick lately he's not had a lot of time to spend with anyone besides me."

"If you're sure. I don't want to get in the way."

"You couldn't be in the way." There's a silent pause and its awkward. Yugis not back yet and I don't want Ryou convincing himself to leave. For starters Yugi would be worried about him, and secondly I would too behind my own ugly jealousy. I don't know what Bakura did to him but whatever it is has him troubled and Yugi worried, almost desperately so. I need to put my jealousy aside and be that kind person Yugi thinks I am.

"So … show me what you and Yugi have done with your deck?" I asked, hoping my sincerity would come through and he would oblige.

"Okay." He said, almost happily. Good. He's trying.

* * *

As the credits rolled Ryou and myself stretched out and yawned, noticing Yugi fast asleep against the corner the corner of the lounge. At night his cold would flare up and he'd become tired very easily but it was good he was sound asleep. Still, that meant it was time to wake him and put ourselves to bed. I wonder what the sleeping arrangements will be. We hadn't even discussed it.

"Should we wake him?" Ryou asked me, a whisper.

"Yes…" I said, hesitating. Hes so cute when he sleeps though.

"Before we do…"

"Yes?" I ask, retreating my hand instantly.

"... are you … going to tell him?"

Hello nerves, welcome back.

"T-tell him what?" I ask stupidly. Of course I know what.

"That you love him-"

"Shhhhh!" I hushed him quickly, holding my hands to him to make him shut up. I know Yugis asleep but he's cheeky. He might just be resting and if he heard him say that it could ruin everything. I am not ready for him to know that yet.

"Sorry."

I sighed and stood, beckoning him to follow. I took him to Yugis room to gather pillows and his blanket but mostly so we could talk without him waking up.

"Its just I don't know what he'll think if I did tell him. Its clear to everyone he's in love with someone else and I don't want to complicate anything. He might hate me … or he might not want anything to do with me. What if he throws me out… he's all I have in this world, I cannot lose him over some stupid feelings I can hide. So if it's all the same Id rather keep this quiet."

"Hmm… I understand your concern. You and he have a very unique and codependent relationship. But I really don't think he would hate you for how you feel. Actually… I wouldn't be surprised if telling him opens more opportunities for you than you realise."

What does he mean by that?

"Just an observation. Personally, honesty is the best policy. But ill keep quiet. I promise. It should be you that tells him." He said, taking the blanket off me and leaving a very confused Pharaoh alone in Yugi's room.

* * *

I'm running. As fast as my legs can take me. The alleyway never stops. The repetitious splattering of water as my feet hit the wet concrete follow me everywhere, echoing off the brick but I cannot stop. I must not stop.

Behind me his laughter follows, a reminder that he's never far and at any moment, if I ever stop, he will find me. But my footfalls tell him where I am. He knows where I am and even though I am not in his grasp, the moment I stop to hide, he will be there.

I turn corners and still every long alley looks the same. I am only grateful that I do not turn into him. I want to risk looking back but I cannot. I must not. If I falter he will find me.

My chest is hurting, my legs are on fire, I cannot breathe but I must not stop.

"Help me." I gasp, wheezing as the air is hard to swallow. I'm faltering. Slowly and its unstoppable now.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream, stopping finally. I know he'll catch me. I know he'll find me. My screaming will lure him right to me. But I scream in the hope that someone else will find me. Someone's recently given me hope… I don't know who but it's there, and that's why I'm asking. Please… anyone… please help me!

"No one's coming Ryou." His voice is a sensual whisper on the wind, alluring in it's own way and it made me feel sick.

Please don't fail me. Please!

"Go away." I tell him, my voice weak as my body shakes. I'm so scared. So terrified he'll hurt me, or worse take over me again. Please don't hurt anyone.

"Go away." He mocked me and laughed. He's a disembodied voice dancing around me, playing with me like a cat with a mouse. "Ryou… No one's coming to help you."

"No… you're lying." I tell him but my strength is weak...and he knows it.

"Am I?" He asks.

No… he's never lied to me. He tells me truths I don't want to face, but I don't think he's ever lied to me.

"Please go away." I whimper. My knees fail me and I crumple to the concrete floor, burying my head in my hands to block him out but he's grabbing me now. His hands are squeezing my shoulders but his laughter is fading.

"Ryou." He whispers.

"Go away." I whimper.

"Ryou!" He tries again. Always so insistent.

"GO AWAY!" I scream, finally trying to push him off me.

Adrenaline takes over and for the first time in my life I managed to grab him, feeling my hands around his arms as now he finally has them, and I push him onto the concrete. Only when I blink it's not concrete beneath him but carpet… and it's not him beneath me… but Yugi.

He's wide eyed, terrified but it's not him. He's still under me, breathing rapidly in short shallow bursts, afraid to move.

I attacked him. I frightened him. Oh no… have I hurt him?

"Ryou… its okay-"

"Yugi i am so sorry." I quickly got off him, burying my head into the carpet, hoping he won't be mad with me. Hes done so much for me already and all I've repayed him with is badluck. I got him sick, I pushed him down, I burden him with my problems. I am bad luck.

My father is dead. Those people are dead. If I stay with Yugi he might die too. I could have killed him. I wanted to. I wanted to hurt him. I thought he was him and I could have… I wanted to…

What am I?

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Ryou snap out of it!" Yugi snapped at me, pulling me up to meet him. He shouted at me. Hes mad! I knew it. Of course he is! I attacked him in his own house.

"I'm sorry!"

He frowned, his lips formed a line and then all of a sudden I heard the slap before I felt the harsh sting to my cheek. My eyes watered, my nose tingled but I no longer thought beyond that.

I can't think… beyond these words. He slapped me.

Idiot.

He wasn't mad. He was never mad. I wasn't listening to him. I was so focused on my own self loathing that I never paid him attention. He was worried. And he snapped me out of it.

"Ryou I am so sorry, are you okay? I'm sorry for hitting you it's just-"

"Yugi… I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologise anymore it's okay." He said.

I smiled, nursing my cheek and shook my head.

"No for making you snap me out of it. Thank you."

"Oh … well your welcome. Are you okay?" He asked bashfully. Always so kind.

"You gave us quite the scare." Atem said quietly by the couch. This was the first I noticed him. Hes been so quiet during that whole ordeal.

"Mm. Yes. I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked Yugi.

"No im fine. Im more concerned for you." He said, shaking his head no.

"Mm… the nightmares have been coming every night. I should have said something but I always hope that maybe ill be too tired to dream."

I don't know what I expected but I know I didn't expect Yugi to smile and lower his eyes in some kind of understanding.

"Me too."

I heard the silent gasp from both myself and Atem and when Yugi looked at us with that smile… that tired, sad, strong smile … I truly feel understood. But how? How can he understand? He's not plagued by a spirit that wants to hurt him. He's not tormented by the literal ghosts of his past. How can he understand me? And what's more… there's something Atem doesn't know about him?

"Ive been having nightmares every night too. I hoped that having company and sleeping elsewhere from my room might help. Im lucky to have Atem with me always to wake me up, but they don't stop."

He has nightmares too? Every night? But… what are they?

"Dont worry about freaking out before. I did that once to Atem a few nights ago." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his tongue out cutely.

"Yugi! Did you have to tell him that?" Atem whined. I am seeing so many new sides to their dynamic I never thought possible. They played, they laughed, they argued and Atem, the Pharaoh… actually acted like a normal person. Bakura made him out to be weak, a manipulator and careless, heartless person who hid behind fake notions of kindness and loyalty. Bakura never lied to me… but maybe he was wrong.

"I'm not proud either." Yugi admitted.

"Do you…" I began but lost my nerve when he looked at me, waiting.

"Mm?"

"Umm… do you mind… telling me what your nightmares are about?" I asked.

He blinked and for a moment I actually expected him to be okay with this, but his open, happy nature shifted to one that was closed. Perhaps it was too soon to ask. "You dont have to. Its just, I didn't know something was bothering you too. I mean… aside from-"

"My insecurities of being alone… that's what you wanted to say." Yugi cut in for me.

Stupid! He confided in me earlier and I was just about to blurt it out in front of Atem, the very person he's afraid to lose. But… he said it for me. I glanced at Atem whose attention was solely on Yugi. He looks as curious as me. Has he not told Atem everything either? How much has Yugi been hiding from us?

"I think that pretty much sums up my nightmares. They're all under the same realm of being left behind one way or another." Yugi said, standing up and stretching lazily.

"I imagine yours are the opposite. Your not alone, but you want to be for the first time in your life. So you run, but he's always there… right?"

"How… did you know?"

He smiled at me and turned to look outside. The glass was fogging up because it was so cold outside but from here he could still see the city and the moonlight coming through.

"Because no matter how alone he makes me feel he's always there too. Not so literal as yours sometimes but I dream of him taking my life away, or taking everyone else away from me. I call out for everyone but all of you just walk away, as if I've been forgotten. If your not leaving on your own then it's him … and diabound…and a distinct lack of ability to breathe." He said the last part quietly, touching his neck absently.

They told me what Bakura and Diabound did to him. How they choked the life out of him and it was the Puzzle that saved him… not once has he ever mentioned it until now though.

He turned to us then, a strong but injured smile on his face. Something so admirable and worrying at the same time. I had no idea he was hiding pain. And I've been coming to him about all of this never knowing… never asking.

"We'll take him down. Before he can hurt us again we will stop him and make him pay for everything he's ever done. For his crimes in Egypt and for what he did to Atem. For his crimes in this life and all the people he's hurt, for hurting you and me… we will stop him once and for all and when we do, you'll be free." He said strongly. He knelt before me, touched my shoulder and relayed every ounce of determination onto me. How was he so strong?

"Believe in us." He told me. Was it so simple? He believed… Atem believed… our friends must believe too. Can we do it?

"It won't be easy but as long as we have each other he will never win." Atem said fondly.

"Right. You're right. Thank you." I said happily. I still felt frightened but I felt comforted with them here. I'm glad I stayed the night.

"We should get some sleep. Are you alright?" Yugi asked me.

"Mm. Yes I think I will be." I said warmly. Truth is, yes I was still terrified. I am still vulnerable. But I feel safe enough to try and sleep with them here. Bakura can't hurt me in my dreams and with them here at my back, at least I wont suffer alone when I'm awake. That will do… for now. "Goodnight guys. Thank you."

"Good night Ryou. Sleep well." Yugi said softly as he crawled back on the couch.

* * *

I can't sleep. After Ryou's nightmare and Yugi's speech I could not get the image of him absently touching his neck out of my mind and the words of his 'insecurities of being alone'. I know he was afraid of these things. He's been dreaming of being alone or dying every night since that night ... but I did not know these fears ran so deeply. He had confided in Ryou at some point but was there more he knew that I did not? Was I missing something? I want to make him believe I will protect him but what more can I do to convince him? These nightmares still plague him and it seems all I do to relieve him of any burdens does not help if he still fears it so. How can I convince him that at the very least, I of all will not leave him.

I sighed in quiet frustration. I hated how much Bakura had hurt him in one night. Yugi is the bravest person I know and yet somehow, in one night Bakura had gotten under his skin, loosened his armour and seeped into his mind. No matter how much I try to comfort him it does not seem enough.

"Psst." A whisper... from Yugi? Ryou is sound asleep by now and I thought Yugi was as well. Apparently not. Lifting myself up onto my shoulders I see he's done the same, leaning heavily on one arm to look at me. "You can't sleep?" He whispered. How is he so perceptive... but then if he's awake then he can't either. He never could sleep when there was something on his mind.

"No..." I'd ask him the same but I know the answer, and he knows I do. I can't make out his features but the soft glow of the moon seeping into the room outlined his position. He was relaxed with no intention of laying back down to try. "Wanna go talk somewhere?" I ask.

"Yep." He whispered eagerly.

Sneaking out of the loungeroom was a fun challenge in itself. It was almost impossible to climb off the couch without stepping on Ryou's mattress and Yugi needed to wait for me to leave first before he could try. But once we were free we tip toed down to the store, taking the blanket I was using and a couple of cushions. We made ourselves comfortable in the middle of the floor, wrapping the blanket around both of us to keep warm. The cold nights were getting chillier now as winter rolled in and Yugi's night clothes were starting to do little to keep the chill out. I am glad we're going shopping tomorrow. With the money Mr. Moto has given me for my shift today perhaps I can buy something a little warmer to wear.

"So what's on your mind?" Yugi asked me. His voice was little more than a whisper, hushed so as not to wake Ryou upstairs. It was nice though, somehow intimate. I feel like this moment is just for us... finally.

"A lot Ife. Perhaps too much." I said softly. I did not mean to lead him in but the words came naturally. I have a lot on my mind but I am still tired as well. It was one thing to be woken by Yugi's nightmares but to be woken to Ryou's as well.

"Walk me through them. You can trust me." He said, nudging me affectionately. The streetlight peeking through the windows lit his face nicely and now I can see the patience and warmth he exuded. It took everything to resist the desire to snuggle into him and relent, to risk getting lost in how his warm hugs would feel.

"I saw you touch your neck while you were talking earlier. I know what your nightmares are and what you fear... but I just don't think I knew how far that fear ran. I didn't know they bothered you so deeply. I want to protect you, to prove to you that I won't let any more harm come to you, but I am uncertain how. And I do not want you to feel guilty for this, I just wish I knew what more I could do to ease your burdens." I said softly and honestly. He never flinched, never looked away, never closed himself the way he did upstairs. He was open to me and I have to admit it feels so encouraging. Perhaps he was not hiding anything from me.

"I trust you Atem. I know you'll protect me and everyone else from Bakura. And with everyone's help and support we will beat him down. I believe what I said to Ryou is true."

"But?" I coached.

"But what happened happened. I believe the words but I cannot forget what it felt like. That's something no amount of belief will fix but time. Atem... in the dreams where I'm dying it feels just like it did when it was happening. It feels so real because at the time it was real. It's not that I don't believe I'm safe, I've never felt safer and more at peace than when I'm with you, but I cannot forget how it felt. I think that, even when he's gone the feeling may never leave. It might for a while but at least for now I can barely have a collar on without being reminded of it."

This is true. I had noticed he chose not to wear one today, nor since I took it off him that night. I thought that perhaps his throat was sore, and then he got sick ... I didn't realise he had tried to put it on.

"I ... did not realise there was a deeper reason to you not wearing it." I said slowly.

"Well I mean I have been sick as well but I tried putting it on earlier after my shower and ... I just couldn't. Not without thinking of how the chain felt around my neck." He said, lowering his gaze to his hands in his lap. I touched them gently, lightly checking if this was okay and when he opened them just a little I took them in my own, pleasantly holding onto this feeling as he squeezed mine in return.

"We will get through this. No matter how long it takes, you and I will get through this." I told him warmly. I know now these words will not cure him, will not erase what's been done. What he's been through is a long lasting trauma and I cannot put this pressure on myself like a punishment for it. It is not fair on either of us to do so, but I can at least swear to him that I will be with him to help relieve him of his burdens.

He smiled at me a smile so breath taking I wanted to steal his away. Especially with how the light fell upon his cheeks, made his beautiful starry eyes sparkle, made his plump little lips look so soft and alluring. I could feel his hands tremble slightly but he never let go - if anything he tightened his grasp on mine. I wonder what he's thinking; because it cannot be what I am.

"Thank you. That means so much to me to hear. As for the other part, I think... that's just my stupid brain reminding me of how alone I used to be BP."

That confused me. BP. What is BP? Is that a term I should know? I've never heard him use it before.

"BP?" I ask.

"Before the Puzzle." He giggled and it made so much more sense now. Yes I do remember he used to be lonely before he completed the puzzle and set me somewhat free. It was only after that he began making friends. He claims it was the wish he made to find life long friends but I believe it was his growing confidence that brought us to him.

"Before the Puzzle I had grandpa. That was it. Then you came into my life and while I didn't know you at the time, somehow you gave me confidence and bravery to stand up for myself. Then Joey and Tristan came into my life, Tea after that and Ryou ... with all the adventures we've been through I can't imagine my life without any of you... but now that your not in the puzzle ... I don't know... I think it might be some head thing trying to scare me into thinking that ..." He trailed off, hesitating. Why?

"Yes?" I coaxed, leaning in to catch his attention once more. He grimaced, drew in a shaky deep breath and released slowly. I could feel how nervous he was with how tight his fingers curled around mind and the way his breath rattled but he gathered his strength and continued.

"I'm ... I think I'm afraid of everyone realising how cool you are and leaving me behind. You all have bright futures ahead of you and I ... I don't know what I'll do when you're all pursuing your lives. Tea's got her dancing and will move to America soon. Joey's got plans of being a big shot world duelist. Tristan's got his fathers business to take over... I don't know what Ryou wants to do but I'm sure he'll do great and then you."

I am so surprised right now. I didn't know his fear ran this deeply. He ... actually thinks we'll leave him behind? That couldn't be farther from the truth.

"When you get your papers to let you find work and prove your a citizen of this era, I don't think there's anything that can stop you from doing whatever you want to do. I complimented you before and I meant what I said. You're incredible Atem and I ... I'm afraid I'll hold you back. You can achieve anything and I think the entire world will flock to support you and when that happens... I can't help but wonder where that will leave me. My only skill is in duelling but beside you and Joey... I'm just Yugi Moto."

I cannot bare this much longer. I bravely took his head in my hands and rested my forehead against his, forcing him to look at me and only me. My desire urged me to kiss him, my brain told me not to, my instincts told me to slap him but my heart told me to hold him. This beautiful idiot whom I adore so much cannot feel this way.

"You are Yugi Moto. You are one of a kind, a King in his own right. Everything you said to me the other night is everything inside you as well. You are the one who taught me to be kind. You are the one who taught me compassion and trust. Our friends, me, we didn't come to you because of some wish you made on an old object, we flock to you because of who you are. They didn't become your friends because I was attached to you, they became your friends because they love you. You will never stop fighting for them, never stop supporting them and you never ask for anything in return. I cannot speak for them but to me you are more a puzzle than the actual puzzle is. How you can radiate so much love and light astounds me. Yugi... your path, no matter which one you take, will take you so far of this I am certain and every step you take is a step I will be proud to watch. You are everything I want to be Yugi, so please, I implore you, please give yourself some credit. Your friends love you... I ..."

I can't say it. I can't say it. I mustn't say it.

"I ..." What am I doing? He's looking at me, waiting... the longer I take the worse this gets, the more the meaning changes. Oh my Ra what am I doing? Stop.

"I am honored to be living this life along side the one and only Yugi Moto." I stumbled.

Oh my gods. Osiris take me, Anubis swallow me up. Yugi please ignore me.

He cast his eyes down between us, a smile on his lips and before he did anything else he booped my nose with his own and hummed pleasantly.

"Thank you. Ife." He said so softly I almost didn't hear it. This is the second time he's called me Ife completely unaware of it's true meaning. I had thought he might ask his grandfather but if he has he hasn't told me. It's gone unguarded but ... why did I tell him it meant friend? It hurts to hear him call me that when he cannot know how much it means to me. Still... that aside he listened to me and whats more he seemed to ignore my almost confession.

"Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about." He said, pulling away just a little and giggling softly. I gave him a curious look and he shook his head.

"I was supposed to be comforting you but you ended up comforting me." He said, rolling his shoulders. Silly boy.

"Mm... It helped me more than you know. To be honest I was concerned you might have been hiding some pain from me and to know how deeply your concern was rooted, it helps to help you. I hope I've helped you." I said nervously and he smiled, nodding.

"You have. Thank you." He said happily. My heart was dancing in time with the butterflies in my stomach. I longed to be nose to nose with him again but this will do.

"I have one question though."

Shit.

Crap on the Nile.

Snake in the Reeds.

What could he be about to ask?

I held my breath, waiting behind so much tension I'm sure he can feel it. It brought a smirk to his lips though and I felt myself bracing for whatever was to come. He noticed after all. My almost confession. And now he was about to call me out. He was about to accuse me of something I likely cannot deny. Osiris where are you when your son needs you?!

"Why do you want a job so much if you seem so happy here?" He asked.

That's it? That's his question? Was it not obvious? No... scratch that. Who cares why he was asking, the question is why is he asking that? Did he not notice? What?! Crap he's watching me, clearly wondering why it's taking so long. I don't want him thinking I'm hiding from him considering I just poured my heart out convincing him we don't want to leave him. I might as well answer him.

"Umm... I want to help pay your grandfather for his hospitality. But more than that I want to buy my own clothes so that I stop stealing yours. I don't want to stretch anything you own or get in your way too much so I thought if I were to get a job then I can at least carry my own weight instead of forcing it onto you. I'm already sleeping in your room on your floor and taking up all of your time, not to mention now taking your shifts here and what could have been your earnings... I don't want to impose more than I am so ... I thought that if I get a job then I can help you without putting you out too much." I said nervously and he blinked at me. That's it. He just blinked at me. As if he expected something entirely different.

"Thats it? You want a job so you can buy new clothes?" He asked me incredulously. Was that not a good reason for a job?

"Yes?" I asked, unsure now of how I'm supposed to feel.

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"It's just... I thought perhaps... you might have wanted a bigger space to move around in. I mean you were Pharaoh once, you're used to much bigger places than my loft. I thought that maybe ... you know what it doesn't matter."

"You thought I wanted to move out ... and thus get away from you?" I ask. Now I understand. His fear of being alone drove him to this conclusion when I brought up wanting a job. I should have known his mind would run away with him like this. He nodded bashfully and I sighed gently. This little idiot.

"A bigger space might be nice one day, heavens know sleeping on your bed is more desirable than the futon every night, but for now that is far from my mind. And if I had thought of it, I would not have thought of moving out without you. Furthering that, I couldn't make you leave your grandfather unattended so it would need to be a big enough place for the three of us... which as I understand it would require a much bigger job that a small on the side occupation." I said and he smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Well... good. Okay. Well that actually makes me feel so much better. And don't worry! We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow even if I have to chip in to help. I only want a few things so anything left over I'd be happy to help if it means I get my clothes back." He said cheekily.

"Excellent. Perhaps when we are done we might come home with a treat or two." I said happily.

"If you're talking Falafels then definitely. We'll get you as many as you like."

I laughed, my cheeks becoming tender from the smiling he forced upon me. "If we get that many I will need a bigger job."

"Haha! Then we'll start looking for the biggest job there is just so you can spend your massive paychecks on them."

We laughed together, snickering quietly so as not to wake anyone. It was very early after all and I don't think anyone would appreciate waking to two teenage boys laughing away in an empty, echoing shop.

"We should get back to bed if you're feeling better." Yugi said softly. I nodded. Truely I could use the excuse of no I'm not feeling better just so I can stay here with him, but then I'd need to think of a problem just to keep him here. He was right though. We have a big day tomorrow, rest is best.


	13. Awkward situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for your thrilling responses! I was so happy to read how excited you were with Atem's almost confession! XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

I was positively bubbling as we waited for the bus. I stayed close to Yugi, dressed in his warmer clothes than I'm used to. Leather pants were normally warm but this wool jacket of his was a little tight. It will be good to get my own clothes so I stop stretching his. We were close in size but I think even he needed new winter clothing. Maybe we'll both come back with an outfit today. We have a very similar taste in style, we may end up matching. Would that be odd? It wasn't in my day… but then in my day we didn't have quite as large a selection as this day.

Ryou suggested we look at a variety of clothing stores just in case I find something that may not be Yugi's sense of style. While I don't doubt the logic I am perfectly fine wearing something that Yugi would like… in fact more than fine. I would rather he look at me with desire and curiosity than questioning my what I'm wearing… then again if he disliked it enough he may just take it off me with the same animated vigor that he used to with that red shirt he dislikes…

Stop it! He would never and I shouldn't encourage those thoughts.

I … didn't mind… the bus trip to the city. It was easier than the car ride in any case but I am still very grateful when Yugi picked a stop we would use. There were no seatbelts to use and with the constant stopping, the vibrating of the seats when we were stopped and the knowledge I couldn't just get off if I felt too nauseous only made my stomach churn and my heart race quicker. Yugi sat beside me, keeping a constant watch on how I was feeling. As much as I adored his attention I kept my sights outside, trying to distract from the nausea building up. It was when I laid my head back and took a slow deep breath that he made the call to get off at the next stop and to be honest it wasn't a moment too soon.

We sat for a while at the bus stop bench and I felt immediate relief once my body had settled for unmoving ground. Thankfully Yugi and Ryou barely mentioned it. At first Ryou was almost impressed maybe, maybe amused that I felt motion sickness considering everything we've been through but we established that I never used to before because Yugi's bodies accustomed to travelling like this. It's easy to forget that my body is still very much new.

Settled down and ready to walk the rest of the way we discussed what our plan was.

Ryou needed to buy some groceries so we decided to do that last so we could walk to his place and drop them off when we were done. I had no idea what I was looking for in terms of clothes other than something I can call my own so I don't keep using Yugi's. They decided the best place to go for that would be the mall as they've got a few stores we can look into. Yugi suggested a new wardrobe but it depends on how much it will all cost. Solomon was kind enough to pay me for yesterday and the day before and Yugi said he was happy to spend whatever he had left after buying what he is after on clothes if we need to; but that is the last thing I want to do. The whole reason I want a job is so he doesn't have to spend money on me. But I didn't tell him this, I simply told him we would see how we go. After all, how expensive can clothes be?

So our first stop was an arts and crafts store. Yugi seemed to know exactly what he was after so we followed him around, looking at all manner of tools and utensils of the various trades. There were more colours of paints than I imagined their could be, a huge range of sewing equipment for making ones own clothes, even chisels and hammers for carving into solid objects. I never thought about it until now but there was a lot more to this world than I previously had given thought to. Yugi was kind enough to teach me about all kinds of things, even telling me stories of his earlier classes as a child. For example, I did not know he used to make duel monsters out of clay as a kid in his classes and his spare time. He said he wasn't sure if he still had them at home or not but I told him I'd love to see them if he can find them and this brought the sweetest blush across his cheeks.

Curiously I followed him closely, spying the various and seemingly random items he'd place in a basket. He was buying paint, thin sticks of wood, glue, thicker pieces of wood and even stronger glue, various pencils, a pack of tea candles and string… I asked him about it but he winked at me and told me it was a secret. That's rude… keeping secrets from me… but he said it as if it were a surprise which to be honest only made me that much more curious, so I spent the entire time following him, trying to piece together what he could be making with these materials. He spent a lot of time at the paper section, examining each piece for the right type. He settled with a large roll of paper that had been dyed to resemble parchment and of course I gave him a questioning look, and of course he gave me a cheeky smirk and blushing glance.

His items purchased and placed in a very large bag, we were happy now to start looking at clothes.

"Alright, so where to first?" Ryou asked.

Yugi looked me down, examining me as if I were some kind of mannequin and I can't say I disliked it. I loved every moment he looked at me. But I also waited for him to decide. As I mentioned before I don't know what I'm looking for. I am just as happy searching for the same clothes he owns in a larger size but they were both excited to get me something new and unique to me. Yugi had even asked me to wear some of my jewellery underneath this jacket, including my earrings and gold collar.

"He definitely needs his own jacket for winter and probably a pair of jeans too. I've got some looser shirts at home I don't wear but getting him one he likes would be good." Yugi said to Ryou, putting his weight on one hip and raising his fingers to his lips as if thinking. I smiled under his scrutiny, almost mimicking his own pose to show off just a little.

"He should probably have his own sleepwear too. Summer clothes don't have to be purchased yet until the brunt of winter is over." Ryou added.

"Yeah it'd be nice to steal that black singlet back off him. Okay, so that's at least two outfits even if one is for bed." Yugi agreed.

"It's going to be a cold one this year, we should make sure he's got some decent snow gear."

"Snow?" I asked. Of course! Winter begins next month, which means it will start snowing soon. I've seen it of course, even touched it once when Yugi let me take control, but this would be the first time I've seen it. Just like the car rides I wonder if my body will be accustomed to it as his is.

"Yep. It'll snow soon, so we should get you something extra warm." Yugi said happily.

I had half a mind to say he could keep me warm but not with Ryou here. No… that's too much. I held my tongue but I think the smile gave me away, at least to him.

"Alright, lets start looking." Ryou said, leading the way.

We tried a few stores before we found the one Yugi liked to buy from. I didn't mind some of the things we found in the other stores but as I tried them on the only thing I enjoyed was grape purple turtle neck and faded black jeans. Still, I was very happy with these. Already I had a new outfit even if they insisted I needed more than one. Apparently at minimum 3 was suggested for men so at least they can be washed on rotation. I suggested buying duplicates but they were not impressed with this. So with my first bag of my first pair of own clothing, we left in search for more. Yugi wanted to try on new shoes so he could have his boots back. No surprise I needed one size bigger but I was very happy to have gotten the same pair.

The toughest thing though was when we found the store Yugi shops in, was deciding what to buy. I very much liked the way leather jacket I tried on fit and looked but it was very expensive and the others I wasn't a fan of quite as much. This was was thinning, not too heavy, easy enough to move around in and warm. It had a couple of metal studs on the collar and sleeves but Yugi said it made me look cool. Unfortunately if I were to buy it I would need to rely on Yugi to buy me anything else so I didn't end up getting it. But I did buy a leather belt of my own, my own black singlet, and almost black T shirt, and one other black T shirt with a red checkered pattern down one side. I tried these on without Yugi's jacket and they were happy because they'd suit me for the hotter months as well and the gold jewellery completed the look.

Ryou told me I looked like a 'bad boy' which confused me but it made Yugi blush and stammer… so I think that's good? I'm not too sure though. I don't want to look like a criminal but I did approve of the look and the way Yugi's eyes would scan my body as I showed off to him… I don't care if I do look like a criminal, if it meant Yugi looked at me like that.

"Okay. I think I'm good for clothes now." I said happily as we walked out with 2 new bags of clothes, one for me and one for Yugi. He saw a pair of pair of leather pants in there he liked as well as a dark purple shirt.

"Not quite." Ryou said. I gave him a look and he smiled. "We still need sleep wear and, not that I want to get too personal, but unmentionables as well." He continued. What are unmentionables?

Yugi saw my expression, blushed and leaned into whisper in my ear, explaining that he meant my own underwear.

I blushed immediately, feeling very embarrassed now. It wasn't something brought up but until now I haven't had my own clothes...and this included underwear… which meant until now I had been borrowing Yugi's but it was fine between us, we never talked about it. Ryou bringing it up was downright embarrassing but… unavoidable.

"Alright, this won't take long." Yugi said, leading the way casually to a different store nearby.

"Ryou, why don't you mind our stuff and we'll be right back." He said happily as we found a cussiony seat for him. He never missed a beat, happily taking our bags from us and making himself comfortable with a brimming, cheeky smile.

"My pleasure Yugi. I'll be right here." He said happily. He gave me a wink before we left, a wink that Yugi missed but I glowered at. I know he knows my feelings for Yugi and he knows I know what he's doing. He's trying to make sure Yugi and I keep getting closer and while I have no problems with this, I also don't want this pushed.

Thankfully Yugi seemed pretty casual about this, waiting patiently as I stared completely lost as to what type to get. In my day we had loinclothes. They were simple, kept everything in place and had no defining styles. These… they came in so many different shapes, different materials and patterns and different sizes… how do I know what to pick? It's not like anyone would be seeing them but somehow the patterns were catered as if they would be. Yugi's were more like short shorts that clung tight to the body. I know some of his had duel monsters on them but those were getting small even for him, others like the ones I have on now were a simple single colour but that told me nothing of what they were made of.

I figure I should go with the same short short style but what type? This was so hard.

"You okay?" Yugi asked me, making me jump and almost drop the two pairs I was staring at.

"Yes… I just… don't know which to get."

"Looks like you're going with boyleg, so I guess it's whatever feels better."

"How do I know what they feel like? Can I try these on too?"

"Generally they don't like that. Here, the ones on the left, they're nylon. A smoother texture, built to ...um … keep moisture out and be more airy… the one on the right is basic poly-somethin. It's your generic material but some people prefer a bit more comfort, particularly in the warmer months."

"I see… what are the ones you wear?"

He blushed deeply, catching his breath and looking away. Was that too personal a question? I'm wearing his right now, is there a line I crossed I didn't see?

"Nylon. They feel closer to the skin and don't umm… pinch too much. It's kinda rare if I need to .. umm… rearrange."

Oh! I understand. It's not so much the question as it was his reasoning.

"I see. I'll pick the same then." I said, casually putting the other pair away. He looked over my shoulder, examining the pack in my hand and searched for something until he pulled out the same pack and replaced the ones in my hand.

"You wanna make sure you get the right size. Your just a little bit bigger than me." He said smiling.

"I see. Thank you.

"No problem, now lets get some socks, pjs and then we can skedaddle." He said happily.

Skedaddle…? I don't think I've heard him use that term before. I giggled to myself and followed him.

Finally done with that we met back up with Ryou, who to our surprise was talking with our friends. Huh.. what a coincidence!

"Hey our friends are here." Yugi said happily.

"Hey guys!" They called to us, waving happily.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Tristan said to us.

"Good to see you. I did not expect to see you all here." I said happily.

Tea came in for a hug for us both and the boys gave us a highfive as we told them what we had been up to today. They weren't doing anything important today, merely hanging out when they found Ryou.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Tea asked us.

I checked my pocket to count the money I had left. I didn't have a lot but at least I had kept enough for Falafels. It was almost midday, perhaps everyone would be happy to have lunch.

"Why don't we find something to eat?" I suggested, mostly to Yugi who brightened up with a happy nod.

"Yeah sounds good, guys?"

"Yep!"

"Oohh I want a burger!" Joey cheered.

"I could go with chips. But the ones from Jojos. They make good ones." Ryou said.

"Oh they do good wraps." Tea agreed.

"Alright, Jojos?" Tristan asked.

"Yugi…" I said quietly. He looked at me and thankfully everyone else was happy getting themselves ready. "Does Jojos sell Falafels?"

"I dont think so.. I think the place grandpa got them was outside the mall. Ummm… I dont know who sells them but we can look around?"

"Oh no that's okay. I don't want to drag everyone around for one treat." I said happily. He gave me a look but I smiled harder until he gave up. I felt slightly disheartened but perhaps next time I can find out where they're sold. I am hungry though, so perhaps there will be something at Jojos I'll like.

* * *

Lunch was pleasant, I was able to buy some chips which were actually really good. Yugi bought himself sushi which he shared with me. I didn't like the one with prawns but I enjoyed the chicken one so that was nice to find out. Yugi liked them all so at last there was a difference in our tastes. That just proved my body was my own… as if I needed more.

As we all finished and the boys were telling us about their morning I couldn't help but notice how occasionally Tea's knees would bump mine. She'd apologise each time but I assured her it was fine and soon she never bothered. It wasn't until we were finished that the arcade was suggested.

"Uhh, Ryou needs to do some grocery shopping at some point." Yugi said nervously.

"Thats okay, we can have a little fun first, right?" Joey asked him, nudging him in the ribs.

"Uhh."

"Theres a new photo both? One for Christmas." Tristan added.

"Photo booth?" Tea piped up. She was obviously excited for that.

"We could get photos to celebrate Atem being here! We didn't end up having that party." Joey continued.

"And it might be nice to get some before the end of school year." Tristan added.

"Thats right… end of school." Yugi said, his voice distant in thought.

I looked at him curiously.

"Right… we'll be graduating next year." Ryou said quietly. Why do they sound sad? Is that not a good achievement? "Okay. We can go for a bit. But I might leave early if it gets too late." He added in a much happier tone.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. Besides it'd be nice for us to bring home an actual photo with all of us, now that Atem has his own body now." Ryou said.

My own photo… my own…

"Yugi I want to do this." I said happily to him, making him blink in surprise but then he gave me the most beautiful smile.

"Okay. Let's go."

When we got there I unfortunately needed to rely on Yugi to pay my way but once we were there we went straight for the photo booth.

"Okay so do we take a group photo first?" Tea asked?

Yugi ducked his head inside. "Its kinda cramped. I dont know if we'll all fit inside guys."

"Ah come on. We'll manage!" Joey said, pushing and dragging us all inside.

We groaned and grunted, squeezing and squirming until we were all in one way or another squashed inside awkwardly.

There wasn't a single part of me that wasn't touching someone else. My left hand was squished behind me against I think Tea, her cheek was right up against mine with her hands on my shoulders. My right arm was over Yugis shoulder awkwardly stretched out and pressing against Ryou. I had to turn my face away from him or else our noses would he touching.. thats how close we were. My heart is racing and judging by how quick he was breathing so was his. Joey and Tristan were squished above and behind us, pressing our bodies even closer into each other.

Of all the smells in this booth I could make out his scent filling my lungs. Of all the bodies I was pressed into I could feel every movement he made against me, including the tightening and nervous flexing of his fingers against my inner thigh…

Oh no.

No no.

Not good.

Stop Yugi. Please.

"Ow, Joey stop it." Yugi hissed, shifting slightly, which was not helping.

"Sorry Yug. Ryou, your closer. Get the camera ready." Joey grunted.

"Yugi…" I whispered. He faced me our noses bumped. His eyes are so beautiful… no, concentrate.

I leaned around to whisper in his ear and I almost melted when I felt his breath on my neck. Oh by the gods…

"C-can you move your hand please?" I whispered.

"My hand?" He asked, flexing one more time before obviously realised where he was. His breath hitched with the silent curse on his lips and he awkwardly squeezed his arm to the side so he could rest his hand at least on my hip. "Is that better?"

"Much thank you." I sighed.

"Alright. We ready?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, just take the photo!" Tea barked.

"Wait! I'm not in frame!" Tristan said, pushing against me and Tea a bit further. I felt her press further against my back but all I could focus on was how much I wanted to kiss him right now. Hes so close, just an inch away. His lips are parted, so pink and soft and I wonder what he tastes like. If only it were only us… would he taste sweet like strawberries in his cheeks? Would he taste like spearmint like the mint he'd taken after lunch? Would he taste like … what would he taste like? I want to know. More than anything I've ever wanted I want to know what he tastes like.

"Say Merry Christmas!" Ryou shouted and everyone else repeated his call… except me and Yugi. Im sure he was too nervous to speak. I am quite obviously crossing all manner of lines being this close to him but what can I do? I can't move at all without making this worse.

"Alright pull a face!" Joey shouted. Everyone shifted slightly, forcing Yugi and I to somehow press cheeks to each other. At least now we were facing the camera where ever it was.

"Hehe… this is awkward." Yugi whispered to me. I loved his laugh so much. It calmed me down and we were able to take several other photos before we were finally squeezing out.

Free we all spread ourselves out, petting out our clothes, straightening out and stretching, laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked me quietly. I smiled, unsure of what exactly I should say. I'm ecstatic, elated, over the moon and above Ra.

"I'm okay." I say, unable to hide the smile. I can't help it. The smile he gave me was infectious.

"Alright, how about some smaller ones." Joey said.

"I want one with Yugi." Tea said quickly, not hesitating to pull him in with her.

We stood puzzled for a moment, hearing the giggles inside before Joey and Tristan started snickering.

"What's so funny guys?" Ryou asked them.

"Come here." They both said, taking both of us aside with an arm draped over our shoulders. We didn't go far, just far enough to talk quietly. I dont like this. What are they planning?

"Alright so here's the plan. You two know how Yugi totally has the hots for Tea right?" Joey asked us.

Oh. This is where it was going. So it wasn't just me who knew about his feelings for her.

"... he does?" Ryou asked. He must know. Im sure he's just playing naive for my sake.

"Yes." I said plainly.

"Oh so its true! We thought if anyone knew it'd be you buddy." Joey grinned. Crap on the Nile he was trying to confirm that?

"Okay well Tea was talking to us last night and we kinda got it out of her that she was pretty confused over her feelings for him." He added.

"Confused?" Ryou asked.

"She likes him dude but she's never done anything about it because if we weren't in imminent danger then he was coupled with our buddy here. Kinda made seeking anything a moot point." Tristan said.

I shifted uncomfortably. I dont like where this is going. They're going to try set them up and likely hoped for our cooperation. I can't say I disapprove of their relationship but I don't want any part of making it happen. Curse upon the sun, why must I feel so jealous?

"But now that you both aren't together, we think it's only fair they realise they can have what they missed out on." Joey explained.

"Teas going abroad next year. If they want anything between them they gotta act now." Tristan added.

"I see." Ryou said quietly.

"So, you guys in? Wanna help us make it happen?" Joey asked us.

I remained silent, casting my gaze away from their hopeful eyes. I dont want to say yes, nor do I want to look like I don't support this. I wish they hadn't involved me in this.

"I dont think I can push someone into something they may not be ready for." Ryou said bravely. That was… perfectly said.

"I agree." I added. I couldn't put it better and if he could say no to them then so could I.

"What are you talking about, course they're ready. They just need a little push." Tristan waved us off.

"I can't vouch for Tea and while I know Yugi is one to need that nudge of encouragement every now and then, relationships are not something that can be or should be forced. They take time, nurturing and -" I began but Joey cut me off.

"And sometimes a little help. Come on guys, Yugi's liked Tea since he met her. She's liked him for almost the same amount of time. Until now they've been close friends but now that Yugi doesn't come attached - no offence- it should be easy for them to go further." Tristan said.

"Why do you want to push this?" Ryou asked. Good question. Why do they care so much if they do pursue this?

"We want our pals to be happy. Tea came to us for advice and it's our sworn duty to make sure our little man doesn't miss out on anything." Tristan said proudly, as if giving a speech.

Doesn't miss out on anything…

As if I didn't feel guilty enough for getting in his way. I don't want to continue doing that. But … my heart hurts thinking of him with anyone else… if he came home and told us they had started dating then I'd be happy for him but hurt it's not me. I'd support them and would not stand in the way of their happiness but at least a while I don't think I'd be happy myself. Tea would get everything I want from him: from his cuddles to his looks of affection, to his full attention and his shy kisses…. Maybe even more.

It's not my place to stand in his way. I am nought but an old King, with old memories, and old impacts. An old King who deserves no more than to rest in peace than be the center of Yugi's life. That is too much to ask for.

"I appreciate the offer to meddle, but I do not believe I can help with this. Yugi and Tea should move at their own pace no matter where it takes them. I will support their relationship but I cannot push for it to happen. It will be less genuine if it is not their idea in the first place. This is something Yugi needs to navigate on his own." I said, hoping that my words would convince them.

"Aww come on buddy! You know him better than anyone. You'd be able to nudge him easily."

"No. I will manipulate him like this." I said firmly.

"It's not manipulation dude, it's encouragement." Tristan said.

"No." I said simply, ending my side of the conversation.

"I agree with Atem. This is not our business." Ryou said. I'm glad he's got my back, even if I'm sure he'd try to set Yugi and I up instead.

"Alright fine, but when they're dating they'll have us to thank." Joey said gruffly, walking away with Tristan in toe back towards the machine. I sighed heavily, relieved we got out of that. That was awkward and hard… To make it worse now I know they're trying to leave Yugi and Tea alone as much as possible.

"What do we do?" Ryou whispered to me.

"Nothing. I stand by what I said. I'll support whatever Yugi chooses to do but I will not manipulate him."

"But doesn't it bother you if he starts dating Tea?"

Yes. Yes it does. A lot. But can I say that? Am I allowed to feel it?

"I will get over it." I said simply with another sigh. Amazing how good you can feel in one moment and then how awfully it can turn.

I want to go home.

"Well … shouldn't we tell Yugi what they're planning at least? Maybe not that Tea likes him but that they're trying to set them up?" Ryou asked me.

He was probably right. A small warning might not affect anything but at least he would be aware of what is happening around him.

"You are probably right. I'll see if I can talk to him about it tonight." I said quietly.

"Okay."

…

I don't like this.

I don't want to go back over there and listen to their planning or the giggles Tea's sharing with Yugi. Id like to find somewhere quiet I can just be for a while.

"Do you wanna check out the rest of the arcade?" Ryou asked me. Can he read minds or something?

"Id love to." I said with a smile and followed him further in.

* * *

I finally spotted Atem with Ryou by the claw machine after a good long while of searching. After Tea and everyone else was happy with all their photos I was concerned because it wasn't like Atem to just leave us in search for something else to do. Not to mention he seemed really excited to get our photos taken so it was strange he would leave without any personal ones.

But when I did find him he seemed off too. It was in the slack of his shoulders, the downward corners of his lips, the way his smile didn't reach his beautiful scarlet eyes. Something terrible bothered him and for the life of me, at least while we were in company he would not budge.

I praised him for winning 4 toys from the claw machine, including a rather expensive watch and while he tried to meet my enthusiasm something was dragging him down. It was like he just couldn't be happy right now and I have no idea why. He seemed a lot happier before the Photo booth, even inside during the group photo he nervous but I mean I know why: my hand was a little too close to something amazing… but he was happy. Just after he seemed over the moon and simply excited but then… I don't know… did something happen while Tea and I were getting photos?

I sighed. Its getting late now though and we still had to help Ryou with his shopping. We should be heading out.

"Well guys we should be going. We've got some things we gotta do before it gets too late." I said after having paid the waitress for our last round of milkshakes.

"Aww really?" Joey whined. Of course he did.

"Yeah really. But its okay, we'll see you guys at school tomorrow and you can come round after to hang with Atem too." I said happily.

"Actually Yugi… I was thinking." Atem said to me to my surprise. He's not been silent but he's been very reserved until now, but now he sounded almost hopeful or shy. "It won't take the three of us to help with Ryous shopping and you've been kinda unable to relax all week. What if Tristan drove you home tonight and I can help Ryou this afternoon."

Wait he… doesn't want me with him? Why?

"Um…?"

"That should be fine Yugi. I can make sure he gets home safely." Ryou chimed in. Are they in on something? What's happening?

"Uhh…"

"That sounds fine for us. I dont mind driving you home dude." Tristan shrugged simply. Did they not notice something is wrong here?

"But… do you know the way home from Ryous? I don't want you walking home without protection while Bakuras out there." I said.

"I'll pay for taxi to take him home, or an Uber. He'll be fine." Ryou said.

"Yugi…" I looked at him, searching for some kind of explanation but all he gave me was an earnest plea to let him do this. But… why? "I'll be okay."

I don't feel like I can force myself onto him. I think he really wants to do this. But… why does it hurt so much? I know he doesn't mean any ill will here but … it still feels like he's trying to get rid of me for a little while. Was he upset with me this whole time? Oh my god what if I read him wrong? What if he really was bothered in the group photo and the accidental touching. Oh my god! Idiot!

"Okay… sure. Will you be home for dinner?"

"I'll make sure he is." Ryou said with a smile and more importantly, an unsure grimace from Atem… he doesn't even want to come home that early. Damn it! I really screwed up!

"I wouldn't want to come home that late anyway and miss your grandfathers cooking." He said but it was weak, hollow. I already know I crossed a line and now he was so uncomfortable he doesn't even want to come home, but he can't just say that. Damn it! How do I make this right? I can't make a scene now… maybe with a few hours away from me will iron this out and he'll be okay again. Regardless when we're alone I'll apologise, far away from him, no hands. Just a simple apology and promise that I will not touch him anywhere close to there ever again.

"Okay. Well… just be safe okay. Ryou call me if you get into trouble." I said sternly.

"Will do. Ready to go?" He asked Atem and smiled… at him! He smiled at him but not…

Oh…

Oh this hurts. I really screwed up.

I watched them leave, Atem with his bags of clothes and Ryou … their backs to me. Just like my dreams. Only this time it's because I screwed up.

"You okay Yug?" Joey asked me. It was now I realised just how upset I looked.

"Yeah just… not really sure what happened." I lied. I know exactly what happened. I made him feel uncomfortable and now he wants to distance himself from me.

"They'll be fine. It's good for them to get some independence don't ya think?" Joey said easily.

If only it were that.

"Actually… I might head off home early. I'm still recovering from that cold and I don't think I should over do it. I'll catch you guys tomorrow?" I asked, already out of my seat to leave.

"Really? Awww come on man." Tristan complained this time.

"You sure? You're not pushing yourself are you?" Tea asked me sweetly. At least she understood, even if it was half a lie.

"Thats why I'd like to head home and rest." I shrugged.

"Okay well then we'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early." She said happily.

"See ya man. G'night." Joey said just as happily. At least he wasn't too down about this.

"Get some rest dude. I wanna hang out some more." Tristan said.

I left swiftly after that, shouldering my own bags of goodies only I wasn't headed to the bus stop. No.

I'm going to apologise to Atem.

And I happen to know the quickest way back into his good books.


	14. Communication is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this ones early, but I've written the next few chapters and I CANNOT wait two weeks for you to get to 15, so here's 14 as a New Years gift! (I have no self control!!!!) I hope ya'll enjoy our loveable dorks!!! Thank you everyone who's reviewing! You guys make me as happy as the boys make each other! I literally feed on your comments!

I sighed heavily as the clock ticked loudly in the empty shop. The sun was setting, leaving the world outside painted a deep orange and slowly the streetlights started to come on. Grandpa had closed the shop an hour ago and was upstairs making dinner and I had to assure him Atem had said he'd be back for dinner… but the minutes tick away obnoxiously loudly and as the hour grew long I couldn't help but sink with how long this was taking.

He said he was helping Ryou with his shopping. I don't doubt they did this and Ryou said he'd make sure he'd get him home safely and I have no doubt of this either. But there's only two things I can think of that the reason why this is taking so long and neither of them are desirable. One, he stayed at Ryou's to talk and maybe even bitch about me being so … intrusive. Or two he was attacked on the way home with no way of letting us know. Either is not good and until he gets home I don't know what to think.

My heart is reeling with the possibility that I have inadvertently ruined what we have. He was so kind to me last night, so close too I could smell the hint of his intoxicating scent luring me into the trap that was his lips. I wanted him to kiss me so much, especially after he said our friends loved me. He stumbled on something, caught on a thought he didn't want to release and I know the words he spoke after was a hasty escape plan. I dared to think he would tell me he loves me but … then today. I don't know. Maybe I read too much into it. I didn't mean to touch him like that but obviously he didn't like it.

Of course he didn't. He's my best friend but above that he's also a former Pharaoh. He might not be like other royals but he can't deny his entire life being brought up not being touched like that.

"Where are you?" I whisper sadly, resting my head upon the cold counter.

No sooner had I said this did the shop bell ring and I instantly snapped up to see him walk through that door. I wanted him home so badly but now that he was I wanted to run upstairs and hide before he notices I'm here. I'm just relieved he wasn't attacked but… that means… he stayed back to talk about his discomfort towards me.

"Yugi." He said in quiet surprise when he saw me sitting here, alone in the darkening room, obviously waiting for him. He left earlier to get away from me… now I realise me waiting here for him like some dog is probably not doing me any favors.

"Hey… sorry for waiting here… I got worried. Did you and Ryou manage okay?" I asked nervously.

He closed the door, locked it for us and slipped off my my shoes, gently putting his bags down to the side before coming over to stand on the other side of the counter. He grimaced, only locking eye contact with me for the briefest second before his gaze fell upon the small white box beside me. He must have wondered but to him it wasn't important right now because half a second later he was lost in thought, trying to find words.

"We managed fine. He knew exactly what to look for so the toughest part was walking it home with the bags I already had. Did you have fun with the guys?" He asked.

"I … actually didn't stay."

He looked at me then, really looked at me. In surprise but at least he was looking at me.

"Why not? Are you okay?"

No.

You must hate me right now how could I be okay?

"Yeah just … I wanted to pick up something and I didn't wanna push too hard. I'm still technically sick, remember?" I half lied.

"Oh… are you feeling okay though? We didn't over do it today did we? You're not going to feel worse are you?" He's … worried? But…

Why is he so damn confusing?!

"No I'm fine." I said but now my words are in my throat. I'm choking… and it's painfully obvious.

"Atem I'm really sorry for touching you like that earlier. I didn't know where my hands were while we were all squished up like that and I never would have touched you like that otherwise. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I want you to know that I will never intentionally make you feel uncomfortable again. Just say the word, if I do anything even as an accident the please tell me. I don't want you to hate me for things like this. I swear I didn't mean to -"

"Yugi." He interrupted me with a single finger to my lips. He's giving me a sincere, pitying smile that makes me feel like putty and a fool.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not uncomfortable. What happened in the booth is not even on my list of things I'm worried about."

What?

He's not mad at me? I didn't … what?

Have I been fretting about this for nothing!?

"You're not? Then whats on your list of things to worry about?" I ask, gently moving his finger from my lips.

He looked down and sighed, leaning on his crossed arms but I could see him pressing his fingers into his skin.

"Joey and Tristan got on my nerves a little bit today." He said. There's more to it but I'm just stuck on the fact that of all the things I thought were bothering him, Joey and Tristan was not among them.

"I don't want to cause any drama among us but I don't want to mislead you either. I don't know if you noticed but they're trying very hard to push you and Tea together and while I'm not entirely bothered by this, what bothered me was that they were meddling in your affairs. They asked Ryou and I if we wanted to help them but I don't believe it's our place to do so. I know your feelings towards Tea and if you want to pursue anything with her then I believe that should be your decision, not ours." He said.

Wait… what?

What?!

"Then… why did you want to do Ryou's shopping without me?"

"I was genuine in my suggestion you hang out with them. While they might have upset me earlier you haven't been able to spend that much time with them since I was freed from the puzzle. Despite my knowledge of what they were trying to do I was intending you to hang out with them as you use to." He said sincerely.

I can't believe how much of an idiot I am.

"Yugi?" He asks me but I am just so done in my own head that I fail to register him.

I spent hours thinking he hates me, thinking I royally fucked up and it turns out it was as simple as this.

What the hell is wrong with me? First I overreact to him wanting a job, then I overreact to this… after everything he said to me last night you'd think I'd have learned a thing or two.

"Yugi?" He asks again.

"I'm sorry it's just… I am an absolute idiot right now." I said angrily.

"Why do you say that?" He asked carefully. He stood up from his lean, obviously picking up on the irritation I'm not hiding.

I feel my jaw setting but all I can manage is to exhale slowly.

"I actually thought you were mad with me."

"Why would you think I was mad with you? For the photobooth?"

"Yes for the photobooth!" I snapped but I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at myself, and now a little more so for snapping at him. "I thought I had made you so uncomfortable you didn't want to be around me, and then I thought you had taken so long because you were trying to find ways of staying away from me, or discussing how much I must have made your skin crawl from it. Despite everything you said to me last night I still over reacted. So for the last several hours I've been waiting here, berating myself, trying to word my apology to you so you might forgive me and it was all for nothing."

He was quiet after that, likely registering how much of a moron I am. God I'm an idiot. Whats more is that Joey and Tristan were actually trying to push Tea into me like that? I never thought they'd interfere like that. Does Tea know? I don't want her to think I'm some kind of pervert. What the hell?

"If it makes you feel better I can pretend to be mad with you?" He said coyly. I disliked that at first but looking at the genuine and painfully sincere smile he wore with those big red eyes and warm, warm aura… Yeah. I'm an idiot. But thats why I can relax.

"Yeah that would help." I said. I really wanted a smile from him but I think I'm about to get something better. He grinned briefly before he stood up straight.

"Okay." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he frowned.

"Yugi… I've never been so close to my best friend before, not even when I resided within his body and was privy to a lot of things I probably shouldn't have been privy to. From now on, please, don't ever get that close to me again. I might not be a Pharaoh any more but I have boundaries that were set upon me since I was a prince and I will not have you crossing them." He said but that was … terribly delivered. I bought his act yesterday but that… the blind and deaf could see through that act.

"That's the best you can do?" I asked, giggling to myself.

"Yeah I really didn't mean a single word of that. I honestly don't mind how close we are."

My heart just skipped. No it leapt. No, more it just jumped off the world. I don't know what my face is doing but the smile he's wearing is doing so many incomprehensible things to my heart and my mind I can't even…

He doesn't mind how close we are? Does this mean I can flirt with him a little? Test the waters maybe? He's been giving me signals for a while now but its so up and down its been hard to tell if he even knows what he's doing.

But last night… he was so close.

"I'm sorry for giving you the impression that I was mad at you. I should have pulled you aside and told you then why I was bothered. I should have known this beautiful mind of yours would run away with you." He said, scrambling his hands through my hair playfully. There goes that chance to find out.

"Its not your fault. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I should have pulled you aside and asked or trusted you to come to me if something I did was bothering you. You will tell me if I do something that bothers you right?"

"Yes." He giggled and it was so cute! "Though I doubt you could ever bother me."

Do it now. Just try.

"So then…"

I am so nervous. Flirting with him usually comes naturally but doing it on purpose, and so directly ...the hell am I doing?

"Yugi! Is Atem home yet?" Grandpa called from upstairs. Damn it!

"Y-yes!" I called back, regretting every sound of the word. I should have done it sooner.

"Dinners ready then, come upstairs!"

"I'm… actually quite hungry." Atem said cutely, chewing his lip and looking at me as if asking permission to go up stairs already. Well, if he's not mad with me then maybe I can try later.

"We should go eat then."

He bounced happily but as he got to the stairs I touched his arm.

"But don't fill up. I got you something you're going to like for later." I said behind him. He turned to face me, confusion clear in those beautiful eyes before he spied the white box in my hand.

"You didn't?"

"I did. You didn't get any earlier and I know how much you were looking forward to them."

He beamed at me, the visible excitement welling in his chest and all thought of dinner were forgotten. He pulled me into a tight hug so quickly I had to hastily move the box away so he wouldn't squash it.

"You are my favourite person!" He said, nuzzling into my neck and hair affectionately. Oh yeah… this was so worth it. His scent is making my mind go numb and I have half a mind to breathe him in…

"Boys!" Grandpa called impatiently again.

I sighed and Atem gently let me go, petting me down in apology for his sudden outburst.

"We shouldnt keep him waiting. But thank you so much."

"Your welcome. You can have them after dinner. Im not sure if you fridge them or not though, they've been sitting next to me for a while."

"Yes, they should be able to be heated up later." He smiled, starting back up the stairs.

"Good." I said but I lingered, watching him walk up each step, admiring how my leather pants shaped to his legs and showed over every contour…

If I don't move soon they'll think somethings wrong with me and I won't be able to tell them that I have a case of Egyptian fever.

* * *

"So what did you boys get up to today?" Grandpa asked us pleasantly. Atem was new to curry by the looks of it. Come to think of it since I've been sick he's been having nothing much more than soup with me but tonight Grandpa thought to make curry and now, I was watching in pure amusement as he sniffed and scrunched his nose at the strong aromas.

"We bought some new clothes, met up with the guys and then had some fun at the arcade. Nothing too special." I said, never once looking away from Atem. I didn't want to miss his reaction.

"Atem it's not going to taste itself." Grandpa said eventually.

He grimaced and instead of tasting it, just putting a small amount on his tongue, he took an entire fork full of curried flavoured rice and pork. I froze, waiting and watching for the sudden reaction that would take him. Even I know not to take a whole mouthful when trying something spicy for the first time.

His eyes went wide and immediately he dropped his fork, hands to his mouth as he breathed out through his nose, almost face planting the meal before him. He slammed the table once with an open hand, whimpering from how hot the flavours were. I felt bad for him but … it was kind of funny too. I tried not to laugh though and quickly handed him my own glass of milk I had already prepared for this which he took greedily.

"Should have tested it first." I said, snickering. He leered at me over the glass, giving me a look that told me to shut up and in one go the glass was gone. He breathed hard, hanging his tongue out as he practically panted and fanned himself with his hand. His cheeks were bright red even with his complexion and his eyes were watering. I could make out a soft sheen over his brow… that must have been much too hot for him.

"It's not that hot." Grandpa shrugged, pleasantly eating his own as if it had no flavour at all.

"He's not used to spicy foods though grandpa." I said in his defence.

"I think he just wants the treats you got him." Grandpa said, quirking his brows at him playfully.

Atem glared at him as he rolled his tongue around the inside of his cheeks, probably making sure his mouth wasn't on fire.

"My tongue is numb." He complained quietly.

"Okay, give it here." I giggled. I scooped up the side of his plate with curry on it and put it on mine, only to replace it with the unflavoured rice from mine.

"Don't mother the boy Yugi, he's gotta get used to it if he's living in this house." Grandpa complained.

"Maybe we can try something on the mild side next time?" I suggested with a grin.

"You didn't need to give me yours…" Atem said quietly but appreciatively.

"I love curry so this is fine." I grinned, eagerly taking just as large a helping as he did but with no problems at all.

"Don't you need a drink too?" He asked, surprised.

Shit… I gave him my whole glass.

"I'll go get you one." He laughed.

* * *

After that fun experience we helped Grandpa with the dishes and settled in front of the TV with the news on. It wasn't a surprise that overseas politics was still rocking parts of the world, particularly the US but it was a little unsettling to hear that reports of breakins and street attacks were still happening in town.

"Still haven't caught the guy I see." Grandpa said.

"The guy? Do you think it's the same person?" I ask.

"I'd put money on it." He shrugged.

"But there doesn't appear to be any relation. The people attacked on the streets are not being robbed and the people being robbed are not being attacked. It seems like two different criminals." Atem said curiously.

"I agree. If it was the same person why would the thief not rob the people he's attacking on the street?" I ask.

"To throw off investigation. The attacks are all happening in the same area before they move on, almost as if the robbery and attacks are in line with each other. It's very unlikely that there would be two criminals working out their schedule of who and when to assault before moving onto the next suburb. Maybe I'm out of the loop but I don't think they have an app for criminal meetups." Grandpa said.

"I mean… yeah that makes sense." I said slowly.

After a quiet while of watching the rest of the report Grandpa eventually got up.

"I'm going to read a bit before bed. Don't stay up late tonight Yugi, you're going to school tomorrow." He said.

"K, g'night Grandpa."

"Good night Mr. Moto."

"Goodnight boys."

Once he was gone I crawled off the couch to sit beside Atem cross legged before the TV. He was fixed on the story it seemed, which is fitting because I'm curious.

"You don't think it could be Bakura do you?" I ask, watching for his response. I saw a flicker in his eyes, the slightest twitch of his lips at the name and knew: yes he did wonder if it was.

"It would fit his description. If this is one person then he is smart, calculating, responsive, quick… he's good at sneaking and resourceful. He must be enjoying himself right now having so much to steal and so many people he can play with. The only thing I don't understand is that if it is him then why these people? Is it purely random or is there a message he's trying to deliver?"

"If it was him then why not attack us or the rest of our friends? Wasn't he supposed to be going after the Millennium Items? Petty theft is more fun?" I ask hypothetically.

"Hmm." He hummed, staring at the TV with the concentrating frown he used to wear whenever things got serious.

This is getting us no where and I'd really prefer not to think about Bakura. I sighed and began quietly rummaging through the cupboard for a movie to watch instead. Atem seems engrossed in the news right now but maybe when it switches to sports he'll watch a movie with me.

"What are you looking for?" He asked curiously. Or… maybe he'll watch one with me now…

"A movie. Wanna watch one?" I ask, looking back to see the happiest little smile on him. Maybe he really will watch one now!

"Yes. You pick one I'll be right back." He said hurriedly and left. A moment later I heard the fridge followed by the opening of something and then the microwave door. I giggled to myself, a small blush creeping on my cheeks. He is so cute.

When he came back I had the Mummy picked out and ready to play, as well as a blanket for us and plenty of cushions to snuggle into. I let him get comfortable first before I took an excited breath to steel myself and then quickly got comfortable beside him, laying my head on his lap and snuggling under the blanket before he could protest. I've layed like this before but this time I'm testing. He said he didn't mind being this close to me… so now I want to know if that's still true after everything we talked about.

He sat frozen, hands in the air looking down at me all surprised. I smiled and nestled further in, really pressing against his thigh and pushing against him.

"You said you didn't mind being this close right?" I asked coyly. There was a moments pause and then he giggled, relaxed and with his free hand he tucked the blonde in my hair around my ear so now my cheek was exposed to him, and he could surely see the smile I can't hide.

"That I did Ife." He said warmly. I hummed and pressed play.

"What are we watching?"

"The Mummy. It's an American movie based in Egypt. Grandpa used to show this to me as a kid." I said happily.

"I see."

I felt his breath catch when the music played and felt him breathing slowly when the scenes of Ancient Egypt came to life. With all its beautiful braziers and fresh murals, scenes of Egypt when it was young - I wonder what he could be thinking? I bet this brings back memories. I wonder how well they captured it?

We made it to the scene with the Pharaohs mistress waiting for him only when it came to the betrayal I felt him tense.

Hmmm…. Maybe watching a Pharaoh be betrayed by his mistress was not a good idea.

"Did you ever have women painted like that for you?" I ask curiously.

"My council tried. Often I would be offered women dressed in practically nothing, wearing gold paints and lavish jewels to impress me."

"Lucky guy. You must have loved it." I said with a smirk and a blush.

"Actually not really. My father taught me faithfulness and loyalty. I felt disgraceful being offered such women and weak after turning them away. It's not that they weren't beautiful or I was not attracted to them but when it came to choosing a partner I wanted that connection… not just attraction."

"I get that. Must have been pretty outrageous in your time though."

"It was for the King. I was ascended to the Throne and expected to take a Queen. By my age I'd have already wed and been trying to produce an heir. I was the King though and if I wanted to wait then I did."

I don't think he ever did take a wife… or even a mistress. It doesn't sound like it but still… he was King after all. He could have any woman in the country even just for fun...

"...did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Wait? I mean, it didn't need to be public you were seeing anyone but you were the King."

"Yes I waited. Bakura attacked my people not long after my coronation and with the stress of that, finding a suitor wasn't exactly high on my priority list even if it was high my councils."

"Sounds like you had fun fighting them off." I laughed.

"Yes if you include turning back several women every night a fight."

"Why not just spend time with them? You never know maybe one of them would have been suitable for you."

"Why don't you ask Tea out? Or Vivian Wong? You know they'd say yes if you did." He asked me but there was a bite to his words. He knows I get flustered whenever that kind of interaction comes up but he's no where near as socially awkward as I am.

"Point taken." I said grumpily.

He giggled and washed away any grump I had with a few gentle strokes of my hair. I loved the feel of it but now that it was brought up …

I can't believe Joey and Tristan would meddle. And Tea… did she know what they were doing or was she just as out of the loop as I was? If she does know then what does that mean? Does she like me? After all this time it's finally come to that? What if she does? What if she asked me out? What would I tell her?

I … don't think I have feelings for her anymore. If she had asked me several months ago, even 2 weeks ago my answer might be different but … I don't know when it happened but I think I love Atem now. If Tea likes me then it's too late for us. I can't deny my attraction to her, but she doesn't make me feel giddy or cared for or cherished like Atem does. Atem makes me feel warm and daring and exposed and safe … Tea makes me feel loved but not more than anyone else.

When I think about the two of us together it makes me feel guilty. When I think of Atem and I together it makes feel alive. I can barely contain the vice like grip on my heart when I think about him caring for me like that. It almost broke me this afternoon thinking I had thrown it all away because of a stupid accident.

I wonder if I should talk to Joey and Tristan about this. At least confirm they're doing what I think they're doing. Atem would never lie to me but if I can get them to confess their plan then maybe I can ask them not to. I don't want them putting thoughts into Tea's head only for me to have to turn her down… I've never turned down anyone; mostly because no one's ever liked me like that before, I'd hate for the first time it happens it be on my terms. I don't want that kind of pressure.

I zoned back into the movie some time later … well later … we're at the scene where Winston's gone down with the plane and soon quick sand's gonna swallow it whole. I can't believe I zoned out this long thinking about this.

"Quicksand wouldn't swallow a plane that large." Atem said simply.

"It wouldn't?"

"Oh you are paying attention."

I glared at him and he chuckled.

"No. It's usually only a few feet deep. It can be dangerous but it would not swallow something that large to that extent. Winston wouldn't have even touched the sand even with the nose of the plane buried."

"I see. Well points for creativity. Pretty sure this movie is the reason a whole generation is more scared of Quicksand than they should be." I said with a laugh.

"I can see why if you were shown this as a kid." He laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh… um… just what happened today. What I'm going to do about it."

"Oh."

"What exactly did Joey and Tristan ask you?"

I felt him shift uncomfortably but I don't think he'll avoid the question, so I wait patiently.

"He said that they had spoken to Tea and got out of her that she likes you but hasn't wanted to do anything about it because you and I were connected. So they're thinking before she leaves to go to America it would be a good idea for you both to do something about your relationship with one another, and they wanted to know if Ryou and I would like to assist in making it happen."

"And you said you didn't want to?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong though Yugi, if you want a relationship with her then I will support you, of course I will, I'll even help if I can and if you ask for it - but I'm not about to push you towards something thats a: not my place and b: you may not be ready for. Going into a relationship is something you should do on your own and in your own time, not something that should be guided and pushed like a horse to water."

"Please don't liken me to a horse." I laughed and he did too.

"You know what I mean."

"I do… and thank you. For not stepping in. I appreciate that. I assume Ryou took the same stance?"

"He did. He doesn't believe it's his business to get involved."

"It's not theirs either." I said gruffly.

"So what do you want to do?"

I sighed tiredly but somehow that didn't help the frustration.

"I dunno. I don't want you two to get in trouble for telling me, but I don't want them pushing me towards her only for me to let her down."

"You'd… let her down?" He asked. There was something in his voice… what is it? Surprise?

"Yeah…? Tea's great and all, she's pretty, kind, talented … she's one of the most devoted people I know. She'll stop at nothing for her friends, even put herself in danger to protect or stand up for them. She's a catch thats for sure."

I felt him shift again but with my head planted firmly on his thigh he wasn't going anywhere.

"But I'm not romantically interested in her." I continued.

Did… he just stop breathing? I glanced up at him and he is fixed on the TV ahead of us. His chest is barely moving and the fingers he has to his lips are curled into a ball to hide his mouth. He is incredibly tense right now but heavens knows why…

"You okay?" I asked and he seemed to draw in a deep breath, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. He smiled at me with a sharp nod and flexed his fingers.

"Go on." He said.

Okay…

"I used to be but that was a while ago now. There was so much going on I guess I just missed any chance there was. If they're right and she does like me… not that I can see why, but if she does then… well that sucks but I don't think I can just summon those feelings back up again."

"You'd be surprised what confessions can do."

"You say that like you have experience. You said you waited." I grinned and he smirked.

"I did. But that doesn't mean I've never confessed anything before."

Oh now thats interesting. I got up on my arms to face him, drawing his attention immediately. He grinned widely, giggling behind his own embarrassment as he tried to ignore me but I waited, not so subtly for him to explain.

"I'm not telling you. We're talking about you here."

"And I want to know what you confessed to."

"Nothing."

"Atem."

"Nothing." He laughed.

I leaned closer, making a point of getting in his way. "Pharaoh."

"When did you stop liking Tea in that way?" He asked me softly. I know he's avoiding the topic but something beneath his patience was an urgency I couldn't ignore. If I don't answer him then the curiosity would eat at him… alright. I'll relent… for now.

"I don't know."

"Yugi…"

"No really. I don't know. I know I had feelings for her in Battle City, I know I felt protective of her when we were taken by Noah and she had to duel Gangsly. I was so scared for her but … I don't know. Maybe between then and now I sort of … lost the feeling. I think she'll always be important to me, I'll always be somewhat protective of her but she doesn't invoke the same feelings as she used to. Thinking about her used to make me feel all giddy inside and I couldn't wait to go back to school just so I could see her. Now… I don't want to go to school tomorrow or the day after or the day after that because I wanna stay home and spend time with you instead. You were always with me … now you're not it feels… wrong to be away from you for so long."

"You… don't think that has anything to do with your feelings changing towards Tea does it?" He asked carefully.

"Maybe. But I mean it's not like I mind. I think of Tea and feel content that our friendship is what it is. I don't regret missing a chance and I don't think I'll be heartbroken if I did. The only thing that worries me is if she does have feelings for me then it's going to suck letting her down."

"What will you tell her?"

"If it comes to that? The truth. That she's my best friend and I used to have feelings for her but I don't want to ruin the friendship we have if I can't return them." I felt good about that answer but the silence between us unnerving, and it kind of made me wonder if that was a good answer. What would he do? "Is that… a good answer? What would you do in this situation."

He gave me a small smile, sighed gently as he thought, even looking off to the side and I waited patiently.

"Probably the same. Staying true to yourself is the best thing you can do. If you need time to think before giving her a definite answer then I think she'd understand if you asked for it. But this is all assuming she asks you like… tomorrow. She may wait for you to ask her."

"Do you think I should talk to her myself then? I mean if she waits for me then she'll be waiting a long time. I dont want her waiting for me."

"Perhaps. It might be a good idea in any case to see if she knows about what the boys are up to."

"Hmm… I feel like I'm not supposed to know about that. I dont wanna get you in trouble for telling."

He shrugged it off as nothing, giving me that confident yet somehow smug grin of his. "Eh. They should have known better than to tell me then. They should know there's little we don't share with one another."

"Right." I said happily.

I know I'm staring at him but I'm so lost in his expression to care. I can't read him right now. He's smiling at me so softly I don't know if he's happy or sad. His eyes are so kind and yet somehow so far away from me I want to delve into his mind and search for him. There isnt a single crease of worry upon his skin and his breathing is so soft its as if he's in some kind of trance. He's mesmerisingly beautiful as he holds my stare for what feels like an eternity. It's only when a loud explosion from the movie jolts us back to reality that I have the nerve to move, settling back down onto his lap to watch the rest of the movie. But I don't watch… I think and wonder what it was he could have been thinking. I examine and replay our conversation, noting every reaction or non reaction he had and I pray that my heart isn't falling for a trap, that I'm not hoping for something not there. I pray that he's not just being kind and that maybe, just maybe there might be something behind his words, behind his tension, behind his lost glances and gentle sighs, behind every stroke of my hair. I tell myself not to hope, because if I'm wrong then what am I to do? I need him to make the first move… but I don't know if he will.

* * *

The next day I was very happy to be wearing my own clothes. It was particularly cold today so I chose the purple turtle neck and jeans, loving how warm they were. I didn't even need Yugis massive jacket to sweep outside this morning. I was up, bright and early, well before anyone because why not?

Today was going to be a good day, I'm sure of it. Yugi would go to school, I would work with Mr. Moto and when Yugi comes home he said he had plans to share with me regarding the art stuff he bought yesterday, which meant he wanted to spend the afternoon with me today. Assuming our friends don't come over it will just be us.

That is.. a big if though. Joey and Tristan may still try to push Tea and Yugi closer, but I think Yugi will talk to them… maybe. If not he at least is aware of their scheming and regardless, he doesn't have feelings for Tea like I thought he did! I can't believe I didn't know this! I fully believed he did. I dont remember him not feeling anything for her… then again it had only been a couple of months since we got back from defeating Dartz… and between that was a good amount of time he wasn't with me… so …

It doesn't matter, the point is I was wrong and I've never been happier to be so. It might not mean anything for us, but for me it means I can have him to myself for just a bit longer. I know how selfish that sounds but I honestly don't care. I love him so much and I'll take as much time with him as I can steal.

"Oh! Atem, good morning!" Its Tea. She's early. Oh well.

"Good morning Tea. You're early. Yugis still getting ready." I said pleasantly. Not even her apparent desire for Yugi can bother me today. Not knowing he doesn't return the feelings. Still, I do feel a little pity. If she does love him, its going to suck to find out he doesn't. I do feel pre-emptively bad for her.

"Oh good, he is coming today. I wasn't sure. He left in a bit of a hurry yesterday, I wasn't sure if he was feeling okay."

"He's feeling better now. Mornings and nights are still rough but for the most part he's as good as new." I said happily.

"Thats good." She said pleasantly and silence fell between us. I'm not unfamiliar with this. It was like this before when Yugi forced us on that date ages ago, but at least since our trip to America the silences have become more bearable. It's more of a pleasant wait than an awkward silence.

"So - are they the new clothes you bought?" She asked.

"Yes! They helped me pick these. It's perfect for mornings, I'm not used to the weather chilling this early."

"Right yeah cause Egypt. They look great on you!" She said happily.

"Thank you!"

"Do you guys have plans this afternoon?" She asked.

"Yes actually! Yugi bought some supplies yesterday and he said he'd like my help making whatever it is he's making." I said happily.

"Oh? Do you know what it could be?"

"I've got an inkling it might be a boardgame from my time. We were talking about it a few days ago and he said we should make it. If it's not that then I have no idea."

"Well that sounds like fun." She said happily. I wonder if I should ask her if she would like to join. I'd prefer it just be Yugi and I but under the guise of nothing out of the ordinary I should ask right? Would that not be normal and innocent in this situation? What would Yugi do?

"What about you? Do you have plans this afternoon?" I ask instead. If she's busy I won't feel so bad for not asking.

"Oh no. I'm free. I start a 10 week dance course this week though. Tomorrow. Well technically Wednesday but tomorrow after school I'll go complete my registration and get my booklets, meet my teacher."

"That's wonderful Tea! Is this to help prepare you for America?"

"Yep. It'll look good on my application and it can't hurt to learn a few things to take with me. I'm really looking forward to it. Maybe… I can show you what we learn."

"I'd love to see. I'd be honored if it helps you." I said kindly. She giggled and looked away, clearly embarrassed. She's got nothing to embarrassed about though; I've seen her battle Johnny Steps before, she's got talent. Yugi's right - she will go far.

"Hey guys." Yugi said behind us. I turned to him and felt my heart try to race to him. He does this to me every time I see him and he has no idea.

"Good morning Yugi." Tea sang happily.

"Good morning Tea. Ready to go?"

"Uhh if I wasn't would I be standing here? Are you ready to go?"

"Mmm, I think I left my desire to learn inside." He said, pretending to leave for the house again when she took him by the ear and pulled him back. "Ow ow!"

"You've gotten out of enough school work. Come on. See ya later Atem! I hope you have fun today."

"Goodbye." I waved at her, watching Yugi wave back at me as he was dragged away.

"Remember we're doing things this afternoon." He called back to me and I could help but giggle. How could I forget?


	15. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took a turn not even I planned but it's perfect. I hope you're all going to enjoy this!

"Yugi." I heard him call as he entered the room, bouncing with joy and pride. "I finished it." He beamed, sliding in to sit beside me as he placed the stack of paper before me.

Hes been working on this for 2 days now, jotting down rules and strategies as he remembers them. It was a very complicated game we're making after all and would require as much as he could remember as possible.

"All this?" I ask, flicking through the pages to glance over his unpractised handwriting.

"Mhm. I even wrote down Egyptian phrases and translated them. They sound better in my tongue than the translation." He said happily.

"Wow this is detailed. Great work." I said and he beamed like a kid.

"You might need to rewrite it at some point. My handwriting isn't as neat as yours but hopefully its legible."

"I can read it. This is awesome! Oh! So if you have this piece here then that means this part of the board has to be separated! I thought so but wasn't sure." I said, sketching out a line to trace later. "Hows the board looking?"

He examined it closely before he smiled and nodded. "It looks accurate to me."

"Great! Then next I'll make some temporary tokens to practice with and then we can make sure the details are right before we make the final product."

"Can I help with that?" He asked. I love how into this he is. Hes as excited as I am to finish it.

"Sure!"

"Boys! Come down here a minute please." Grandpa called us from down stairs. We shrugged and answered our summons, finding him before the door and suspiciously turning the open sign.

"Grandpa?" I ask slowly. It much too early for him to be closing the store… whats he up to?

"Get your coats. We're going out." He said happily.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. There's ice cream and falafels in it for you both."

Ice cream and falafels? Oh no!

"Falafels?" Atem asked eagerly.

Oh no…

"Dont fall for it. Hes taking us to the doctors." I whined.

"Again?" He asked in the same concern I had.

"We got your blood tests back, its not a big deal, so get your things, lets go."

"Yugi… falafels."

"If it's just getting the results why are we being treated?" I ask, quirking a brow and ignoring Atems adorable itching desire for his reward.

"Dont be difficult, Yugi. Let's go." Grandpa said unamusedly.

I sighed but relented. I know this means I'm getting a shot… but I suppose we do need to know what Atems results are.

* * *

I was right.

Grandpa lead us right into a trap so I could get a flu shot, make sure my cold was well and truly gone and to make sure everything else was fine. I was the first one the doctor saw, courtesy of Grandpa wanting me to get my shot before anything else. That was all fine except he gave it to me in my right arm so now I won't be able to do much on the game when we get home. It'll have to wait till tomorrow. The worst though was when the doctor moved to check my neck. He was checking to see if my glands were swollen still but the moment his fingers pressed against my skin I heard Bakuras laughter all around me and slowly felt something creeping over my skin. I hated it but closing my eyes, clenching my fists until my nails dug into my skin seemed to help block him out. But then he moved his fingers lower, pressing against my adams apple and I could not stop myself from recoiling and smacking his hand away.

He was startled, I was startled...everyone was startled but not mad. Just surprised. Which was good...because I was afraid. Actually afraid but I need to get a grip. I need to calm down. It's fine! He's a doctor, he's just checking. It's fine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I say quickly, trying so hard to calm my shaky breathing.

"It's alright, did that hurt?" He asks, as if me slapping him was nothing. Thank god he's so calm about this, I was afraid he'd throw us out before we got Atem's results.

"N-no..."

"Is there any discomfort in that area?"

"No I just... don't like it."

"Hmm." He hummed and wrote something down. I tried to see but with his handwriting it was difficult to make out. Even an Egyptian Pharaoh can write neater than he can. "When did you stop wearing your collar?" He asks me. Why does that matter? Thats not a medical question... but I'm on the spot and too scared to think.

"Umm... A week or two ago."

"Did anything happen to it?" He asks. Why does my collar matter?

"No..."

"Yugi was involved in a fight recently and has had his collar off since, then he got his cold so thats why he's not been wearing it." Grandpa said to my utter appalment. How could he rat me out like that? I don't want him knowing I was in a fight! He'll think this is more than what it is.

"But it's fine. Really." I say quickly, hoping that will be enough to ease any kind of untoward suspicions.

"Did this fight involve your neck?"

"No!"

"Yes."

I looked at Grandpa... no I glared at him but he ignored me. Atem on the other hand sat beside him with his face in his palm but who he was facepalming to I don't know. Still...I feel so alone right now. How could he?!

"Hmm." He hummed in what sounded like disapproval. Its not my fault… I don't want to make a big deal out of this. Also I can't really just explain that I almost died by strangulation recently by some giant monster.

"Alright. Your all done. Now, Atem. Your results."

Finally! I'm surprised he doesn't want to press this but who cares! I'm not in the spotlight anymore.

"Yes?" He asked nervously. I don't blame him for being nervous. I am too to be honest.

"Seeing as we previously didn't have any medical records for you, you'll be pleased to know that your blood type is A+. You seem to be completely healthy which is remarkable because you are also missing several vaccinations that could save your life from almost certain fatality. With your consent Id like to start you on receiving these vaccinations as soon as possible."

He looked to Grandpa for help who smiled and nodded. "Yes this will be do nicely." Grandpa said.

"Alright. We have two of them here but the others we'll do in the next appointment." He said, getting up to search around in a fridge. I watched Atem grimace and shift, clearly uncomfortable with getting more needles. I was right there with him. These suck but he definitely needs them.

Once the doctor was done prodding Atems arm, he marked something off on his file and continued.

"Alright, we requested an allergy test too. It doesn't detail everything but it seems you are in fact allergic to a certain breed of dog, the Scottish Terrier. You also may be prone to hay fever in Spring and you are allergic to Penicillin as well. Thats important to know, do not forget that."

"Penicillin…" Atem said to himself.

"Correct. Otherwise there are no other allergies and your bloodwork is good and healthy."

"Thats good!" I said happily, bringing a sudden smile to his face.

"Alright. Well thank you doctor. If that is all we'll make another appointment for Atems remaining vaccines." Grandpa said.

"Yes he needs the next dose of one we gave him today next month, so come in then we'll give him the rest." The doctor said, writing down more notes and closing Atems file. Atem and I stood, bowed respectfully and moved to follow Grandpa out when the doctor spoke again.

"Mr. Moto. If you'd be so kind, would you mind staying for a little bit? You boys are welcome to wait in the lobby." He said.

Grandpa gave us the nod of approval and, while cautious we left him alone, the door closing behind us.

"What do you think he wants with your grandfather?" Atem whispered to me.

"I dunno. Maybe old man stuff." I shrugged and found a seat for us both to talk quietly. "At least we know what your allergic too now."

"Mm. What is Penicillin?"

"Its a type of medicine that doctors or hospitals will use. If they use it on you you'll have a reaction and it could kill you. Knowing that one is important because if medics ever need to give you anything you can tell them not to give you any."

"What if I'm unable to tell them?"

"Then if someone you know, likely me, is near you we can tell them. I think you can get a bracelet that says so too."

"I see." He said quietly. He seems worried about this. I suppose he's never had to worry about allergies before since I don't have any.

"Hey." I said gently, stealing a soft touch to his knee. He looked at me with kind eyes and a small smile but I could see the worry behind that veil of content. "You'll be fine. It's not a medicine you can easily get and they usually only give it to you if you need surgery or they need to fight off a strong infection, both of which are not generally that common. I doubt it'll even come up any time soon."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. I mean think about it. How often have I actually gone to the hospital?"

"More often than you should." He pointed out.

"Okay well they've never given me it. Point is, is it's not worth worrying about, just good to remember."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nope."

"Huh… so what happens if I go near that type of dog?"

"Probably just start sneezing a lot, maybe get a little itchy."

"No really." He laughed.

"Really. Allergies to fur like that are never threatening, just irritating."

"I see." He giggled. Good. Hes feeling better already.

"So… tell me about blood type. He said mine is… A+?"

"Mhm. There are different types of blood and they range from rarity. Generally it's good to have a common blood type cause if you ever need to have blood replaced or like a transplant then you should have the same type or it could be bad. You've got one of the most common types of blood so you're actually in a pretty good position."

"Are you A+ too?"

"Mmm no. I think I'm AB+, one of the rarest blood types. I think gramps said it was something like less than 1% of the world has it."

"Wow! But… that means …"

"Yeah if I get in real trouble it won't be so easy for me. I mean there are blood banks and whatnot but getting a transplant will be hard if I ever need it. Not that it should come to that but its not as easy as it would be for someone like you."

"Hmm. You know what I think?" He asked but there was something coy in his tone.

"What?"

"Its just more proof that you're one of a kind." He said sweetly, booping my nose ever so slightly. I momentarily paused before I rubbed my nose and looked away.

"Stop it. Not here." I giggled.

"Mr. Moto." The doctor said as he came to the lobby. He gestured for me to follow but I didn't see Grandpa with him. Were we not leaving? Why does he want to see me? "Atem you may wait here, I only want to see Yugi." He added.

I hesitated but stood all the same, leaving Atem to wait alone.

* * *

Yugi was in there for a while and as I sat here alone, cross legged I waited nervously for that door to open. I read the brochures on the wall, memorised the toys in the corner, even thumbed through a magazine before they finally came back out.

I noticed immediately how sullen Yugi looked and reserved. He held his arm to his side, kept his gaze downward. His lips pulled down just enough to reveal how troubled he was.

"Thank you. We'll see you soon." The doctor said to them before he disappeared.

I joined them at the receptionists desk as Mr. Moto paid for both our visits and organised an appointment for me next month. I didn't even care about that right now, my concern was why Yugi was so upset. He didn't say anything, not even when we left.

"Now then boys, I promised you a treat." Mr. Moto said happily. I wanted to be excited. I felt my heart trying to leap but ultimately being weighed down by my concern for Yugi. He didn't even seem interested in ice cream.

"Yugi… do you want chocolate chip?" Mr. Moto tried to coax him, getting into his vision.

"I'm not really in the mood for it. We have ice cream at home from your last visit, I can just have that later." He said sadly.

"Come now son, its not that bad."

"Can we just get Atem his Falafels and go please?" He asked with a tired sigh.

I want to know what happened. Is Mr. Moto unwell because of his age? Does this have to do with Yugi's recent illness? I can rule out it having to do with me because I wasn't called in. So it must be Mr. Moto or Yugi… but Yugi wasn't tested for anything. I dont recall him having a condition that would have him called back in to see the doctor. He seemed happy enough with his recovery but I suppose he also seemed unimpressed with his reaction to being touched… what happened thats made him this unhappy?

"Okay. Lets go then." Mr. Moto said, leading the way back to the car.

As per the agreement I sat in the front because it helped a lot with the travel sickness but as we came to a stop outside a small take away shop Mr. Moto asked him one more time if he wanted anything to which Yugi mumbled a no.

When Mr. Moto left I turned in my seat to face him as he stared out the window.

"Yugi what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." He said quietly but something hurt… why not tell me now? Yugi…

"Please?" I asked once more.

"I don't want to talk about it now. After dinner, please." He insisted, somehow crossing his arms over his chest more.

Okay… he definitely doesn't want to talk about it. I'm sure he'll tell me later but… it still hurts he won't tell me now. What could it be?

I sighed softly and turned back around. I feel terrible for this: making him wait while his grandfather gets me a treat. For starters he's not getting one which means we're here purely for me… secondly Yugi wants nothing more than to go home right now and here we are, waiting for me. If Mr. Moto hadn't left already Id suggest going straight home, if anything so Yugi can feel more comfortable opening up or doing whatever he needs to to feel better.

I know I shouldn't put this pressure on myself because whatever Yugi is feeling would only feel worse if he knew I was guilting myself but… I can't help it. I should be helping him, not making this worse.

What do I do? Do I talk and distract or do I wait?

"Atem…"

"Yes, Yugi?" I ask eagerly, hoping he'll tell me now afterall.

"I'm sorry. I just wanna think first but I will tell you. I want your opinion, I just … dont feel like talking right now."

Hmmm. Well I suppose I can live with that for now. He is being honest with me and asking me to be patient with him… its the least I can do.

"Of course. Take your time Yugi, just know whatever it is I'll be here for you and like I said the other night, we'll get through it together." I said kindly.

"Thank you." He said quietly just before Mr. Moto returned. He handed me the bag containing my precious Falafels but inside was something else too in its own bag.

"I got Yugi a treat anyway." He answered my unasked question. I spied Yugi but he merely adjusted his seat to be looking out the window more. Was he not talking with his grandfather? I shook my head and nursed the bag on my legs. He'll tell me later.

* * *

Later never came though. He escaped into preparing dinner once we were home and busied himself with the rulebook I made earlier. While I gave him time but company he never spoke. I hid behind cutting out those tokens he said he wanted to make, sitting across from him at the kitchen bench and just waited for him to speak but he never did. If I'm honest, I don't even think he was reading the book as more as just using it to look busy.

What on Earth could be troubling him so much? He always sought me out before, always came to me whenever there was anything worrying him. He'd taken some silent blows since I got my own body but never like this. He always had a smile to hide behind as he chose the right time to come forward… this time he couldn't even pretend. He was so absorbed into his own world that when the beeping of the timer went off he jumped.

I watched him with raised eyes, head still down in case he saw me watching. His shoulders are tense and his movements are almost uncalibrated. He seems really unfocused right now.

He took out the meat from the microwave and brought it to the cutting board only when he reached for the knife it slipped from his hands to smack the counter. He tried to grab it, hissed when he missed the handle and it fell to the floor where he hopped and danced to protect his feet.

"Fuck." He cursed under his a breath, head down as he collected himself. It was rare to hear him swear, even rarer to hear him drop the f bomb, but it only proved how bothered he was right now.

"Want a hand?" I ask as I come around the bench to pick up the knife. It wasn't a question though, he's getting my assistance whether he likes it or not.

"Um…"

"Here." I said kindly, standing beside him to hand him the knife when I caught sight of the red on his hands. He wasn't moving. He was frozen, staring at the crimson beginning to create rivers through his fingers.

"Yugi." I breathed, immediately discarding the knife into the sink as I dragged him over with me.

I ran his hands under the cold water and he never flinched from the sting I'm sure he must have felt. He didn't even recoil he just … stared blankly as the blood thinned and mixed with the water. I need to snap him out of this stupor somehow but first his hand.

The cuts were on his right hand and they weren't that deep but they were across the middle of his three main fingers and part of his palm. Must have been where he tried to grab the knife. Silly boy wasn't thinking, I'd have just let it fall. I can't fault him though, he's been spacing since the doctors.

"Where's the first aid kit?" I ask him softly once I'm sure the only blood running off him now was new. He didn't answer me though, merely opened his mouth as if to talk but he's stumbling on the words. "Yugi." I said sharply, hoping to snap him out of his daze. He blinked and jolted just a little bit and now I could see him come closer to the front of mind. Good.

"Um… cupboard above the fridge."

"Stay here, don't move." I told him and left him under the sink. I had to use the footstool to get it but once I had it I quickly looked inside and rummaged around for several bandaids. I don't think he needed anything else so armed with those I returned, turned off the tap, gently dried his hands with a dish towel and bandaged up his injuries.

My hands lingers over his, which shook slightly. His fingers were so cold now and it's only now I realise how cold the water must have been considering how cold the nights are getting. He must be freezing. I should have warmed it up first. I held them both in my hands, hoping to warm them up but mine weren't too much better. But then I saw his eyes, so distant from us. He's lost to me again. I don't want to lose contact with his hands so I put them against my chest and held them there with one hand while the other I gently brushed his cheek.

He blinked slowly and looked up at me, his rosy pink lips slightly parted. He's confused but not quite here yet.

"Yugi talk to me. Please." I ask of him. He closed his lips with the slightest and briefest of smiles, took a single shaky breath and nestled himself into my chest, successfully hiding his face from me but at least he was seeking warmth and comfort, which I readily gave him.

"I'm not crazy." I think he mumbled. Did he say crazy or lazy? He's neither… what did he say?

"I'm sorry what?" I ask and he laughed weakly before he leaned out to look at me. His hands slid around from my chest to my back, tightly hanging onto my shirt as if afraid I'd go somewhere. But there's no chance I'm going anywhere, not right now.

"Doctor says I need to speak to a professional to find out how messed up I am. But what I can't tell him or them is that I'm not crazy. I didn't dream up some 5000 year long dead pharaoh who lived inside me until recently and I didn't dream up some 5000 year long dead thief and his 2 story tall pet that flies and turns invisible. I didn't dream up being choked to almost death in mid air and … I don't know what they want me to tell a professional that won't get me locked up and taken away. I agree that maybe from some other perspective I should probably talk to someone about this… because one way or another that attack has left some traumatic scarring but … what am I supposed to say to someone who's normal without painting a pretty picture detailing how crazy I will sound? I don't know what to do. I don't want to do this. I just wanna hide here, with you. You believe me." I let him ramble because the more he did the more I understood and the more relieved he would feel. He buried himself in my chest again and while he said nothing I felt his uneven breathing as he contained his tears within.

"I believe you, and more importantly I understand. On the surface, talking to someone about what you've been through is not that big a deal and will probably help you a lot more than I can; but the details of what you've been through are not easily shared with people who don't know."

"Exactly. And if I try to hide those details well they're trained to listen out for that. If they think I'm lying or if they think I'm not trying to be open then what can they do for me? They'll put me down as uncooperative and unresponsive to treatment or something and this will all be a waste of time and probably make me look like I need to be drugged up and taken away." He said, a little more fervor in his voice now.

"When do they want you to see someone?"

He shrugged and tightened his grip on me.

"I don't know. He wrote a referral, I think Grandpa needs to make an appointment but I don't want one and I know he'll be disappointed if I tell him this. He'll think I'm trying to hide or that I'm trying to brush this off as nothing and… yeah part of me is but more importantly I'd rather talk with someone who knows about whats going on."

"Well maybe we can stall your grandfather until we figure out a middle ground." I suggested innocently enough. Hopefully I can talk with him about his fears and make him see why he fears this so much.

"What middle ground? I either see someone or I don't." He's getting desperate now. I can hear it in his voice how upset this is making him. I have to steer this gently.

"Trust me Ife. Please. I told you before I won't let anything happen to you, right? Well let me talk with your grandfather, let me find a way out of this for you. I'm sure with the support from our friends you'll get through this, if we can make him see. Or even… Mokuba and regrettably Kaiba, may have their own connections for things like this."

"Kaiba won't ever talk to a shrink, there's nothing wrong with that ego driven megalomaniac." He laughed darkly.

"I know but maybe. Look I'm saying there must be a solution to this, just please give me a little time to find it okay?"

"Mmmm…" He's thinking about it but not quite there yet.

I gently find his chin and with a single finger lift his face to look at me again. His brow is furrowed with so much worry, his lips are trembling with the tears he's holding. His beautiful lavender eyes are big and glassy. He's so desperate for safety right now he looks about ready to shatter. It hurts to see him like this but at least he's open to me, completely so.

"I'll protect you, no matter how bad it gets. Maybe I can even sit in with you during these appointments or we can come up with a believable cover to tell them so you can still tell them the truth, it's just altered. And thats if I'm unable to make these appointments disappear."

"What if they find out I'm lying?"

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes to it. But we might be able to find someone who will believe you. Its too early right now to think of every possibility. Right now, believe in me to protect you. Just focus on that okay?"

He nodded slowly, unsure and not completely sold but at least there was a nod.

"I don't want them to take me away." He said slowly, his voice becoming more and more hoarse the harder he hid the tears.

"They won't take you away. Not from me. I'll send my Egyptian Gods after them if they try and then they'll believe you." I said, earning myself a genuine laughter from him for the joke. It was so relieving to hear and filled with so much hope. I think that did the trick. He looked back up at me with a new lens of faith. He was still afraid and naturally so but I think he's going to believe me now.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

My heart is panging so loudly now it almost hurts. With his appreciation it's now I realise the position we're in. His hands are tightly gripping the back of my shirt, his body is pressed flush against mine. One of my hands is gently squeezing his arm while the other is still lingering over his chin. He's looking up at me with those big adoring eyes and I follow them when they glance down from mine. He's looking at my own parted lips, dry with the nerves of how close we are. He looks almost hungry, curious and I … selfishly adore this. I take this chance to steal a glance at his own, still parted and red with the flurry of emotions he's been feeling. His cheeks are the brightest shade of red stretching from one ear to the other. He's so flushed in the face I could almost mistake it for a fever but I know for a fact he's feeling fine.

Maybe… if he was uncomfortable he'd move right? If he was too nervous he'd look away, maybe try to squirm out of my hold and return to dinner preparation. But he didn't move away from me, he's not frozen in place. He's tense but if anything with his grip on my shirt he's keeping me here. Maybe… maybe he wants this. Could he?

He said he didn't love Tea… which surprised me greatly. He said I make him feel safe and warm.

'I love you.'

He said that once. He was feverish and delirious but he said it. I thought he meant as a friend because he loves his friends too but… what if?

It's painful to feel that time around us hasn't stopped like it felt like it did. It's painful to know that at any moment Mr. Moto might walk in and interrupt what could be the greatest moment in my life to date. I don't want to hurry him and I don't want to stop what I hope might come but … if I don't do something, anything now, it might get a whole lot worse.

I can feel his breath come out in short, small raps on my skin. I hear how nervous he is but he's the one leaning closer. He's the one threatening to tear my shirt with how tightly he's pulling me into him. He's the one teasing me with how close he is, with how hot his skin feels under my touch, with how he's craning his head just the slightest amount to get around …

I felt his nose touch mine, saw his eyes flutter closed, feel his body shiver with anxiety swirling with in.

This is unmistakable. He wants this. He must. He's never been this close to anyone else. Not Tea, not Rebecca, no one. Not a single person thats ever clung to his arm, hoping for his affection has he ever allowed himself to get this close to. But to me… he's actively searching, wordlessly begging. And I want this. I've wanted this from the moment I realised I loved him. I just… never dreamed he would.

But what if I'm wrong? What if he's caught up in how safe he feels and he doesn't actually want this? What if it's not me but just the company, the feeling of it. What if he's just getting swept away in the moment?

I feel myself shrivelling with the thoughts, can feel my body tensing in ways thats not anticipation but fear. I want this.. But I also want to run away. I don't want to take advantage of him like this. I should stop... before ...

"Kiss me."

I melt.

I cave.

I crash and burn under the whispered, hungry command and I relent.

I felt my body surrender under his spell and in the next second my lips slide over his, pressing against the soft flesh as stars explode with my body. My blood is rushing so quickly throughout I felt as if I could run a marathon but with no where to go instead I hold him tight against me, half afraid I'll hurt him, half not caring if I do.

His lips part and crash against mine, moving in perfect harmony it's as if we've practiced. I could feel the soft exasperated breaths he fed into me and I lapped up every one, sharing with him the same courtesy with every thirsty round I take.

I can faintly feel the clenching and re-tightening of his fingers as he tried to pull himself closer, obviously pained by the sting in his hand now but that was far from stopping him. I felt his chest heave against mine as he stood on his toes to get more and without thinking I moved the hand on his arm around his waist to aid him. He pressed against my mouth and with the heat of Ra curling in my chest I felt it coil it's way down my body when his tongue grazed my lips.

I sighed into him, a soft moan sliding off my throat and it was enough for him to push the advantage. His tongue met mine and if I wasn't so desperate to keep him standing my legs would have given. I'm swooning so hard and fast from every thing he's doing I had to readjust and tighten my hold on him. The fingers at his chin held the back of his head, running through his smooth ebony locks and the moment I did he moaned and whined something so beautiful I wanted to hear it again.

I followed his tongue back into his mouth with my own, surprising him by taking as much as he did and there it was again, another glorious little moan.

I felt his legs weakening just like my own but I do not want to stop this. Let Mr. Moto walk in, let dinner be late. I do not want this stop. I want to take as much as I can lest he regret any of this when this has to end. So I turn him, using the kitchen counters to help him stand and once pressed against something solid he swoons, taking in a sharp, hungry breath of sheer anticipation and excitement.

I search the inside of his mouth, wrestling with his tongue for dominance and tasting everything I wondered about. I can't describe what his flavour is but I know I want more of it. It's something between savoury and sweet, addicting and intoxicating. Maybe something like sweetened honey and anything else. All I know is it's Yugi I'm tasting, it's Yugi I'm feeling and I couldn't ask for anything better in this world than this.

Soon though, there's a need for something shamefully greater: air. I can feel my mind going numb from the mush it already was and my chest tightening and regrettably I need to stop this. If only for a moment Yugi, please forgive me.

I break from him with one last closed kiss, a trail of saliva falling between us, and I take in as much air as I desperately need. My chest heaved with every pant and slowly I felt the heat across my cheeks soften. He breathes with me, just as hungry for the substance but his eyes never left my lips.

He is so beautiful even with half swollen lips and cheeks as red as the blood rushing through us. I never dreamed how he would look after a kiss so passionate and I burned this into my memory. I never, not ever, dreamed that his kisses would have been so searing, so full of fire it could rival the sun but it made sense: his passion and love knew no bounds.

Slowly as our senses became our own again and reality began to creep it's ugly head back in he locked eyes with mine. I could barely see the lavender in them that I loved so much for his eyes were so dark but they pulled me in all the same. I was so lost in them it was remarkable I caught the cheeky chewing of his lip as he smiled. Maybe it was the flash in his eyes, the life I found there but as soon as he smiled I swooned, feeling everything we did just now was okay.

I couldn't help the breathless giggle, the swelling in my heart bubbling to the surface. I hid nervously behind resting my forehead on his, touching my nose to his in a long, affectionate nose kiss. He doesn't know this but this is a very intimate sign of affection for me. Perhaps I should tell him now … but maybe later. For now, I just want to stay here, encased in his arms, warm against his body and breathing nothing but his scent between us.

"We… um…" He whispered nervously. I don't know what he wants to say but I listen to every syllable. "Should pr-probably get back … to umm…"

He's so cute.

"This?" I ask coyly, stealing another kiss from him. I might be pushing my luck here but to my pleasant surprise he moans and presses deeper against me. This time it's not a struggle for dominance, but more a searing hot poker straight through to my soul that left me clinging for more.

We fell apart once more, swaying gently but thankfully held up by the bench. His eyes were glazed over with the desire clearly fogging his mind and … I wonder if I appear the same because I feel the fog hanging over me.

"Umm… I was going to say dinner." He giggled.

I hummed pleasantly, stealing yet another nose kiss from him.

"I suppose eating is another human need." I said quietly and he giggled again.

"Yeah… I don't think Grandpa will appreciate me having you for dinner." He said cheekily and I felt the fog evaporate immediately, leaving surprise in it's wake followed soon by a very distinct warmth deep in my stomach.

He chewed his lip, squirmed out from my hold with ease and left me standing stunned with a wink as he returned to the sink.

I watched him clean the knife, spare me checking glances and adorable smirks but all I could do was stand here and be victim to my mind playing scenario after scenario of what he undoubtedly meant.

Never did I dream he would be so … forward.


	16. Our confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That kiss will forever be so HOT! I have to admit I fangirl over Yugi commanding Atem around. Anyway! Lets continue shall we!  
> Updating early cause 1, I have written pretty far ahead and 2, I can't wait! I have no discipline! 
> 
> Thank you to those leaving such amazing reviews! This one's shorter but does not stimp on the hotness. Young love is so fun to write! 
> 
> For those following Divine Jewel it is coming slowly. :D

Dinner was an exceptionally painful struggle to get through tonight. I managed to convince Grandpa to cook for us on account of my hand and while we waited he had me stuck in the room with him talking about a few psychologists he knew to be good friends of his. I was barely listening and I couldn't care less about who I see now. None of it mattered. Not when I have the hottest, most enthralling person on my mind, staring at me with those dreamy crimson eyes, his foot playfully stroking my inner legs at the table completely unbeknownst to the old man cooking our dinner.

I've noticed him watch me closely before, I knew there was something under every sweet word he's ever uttered and every promise he's made. I knew I was right with how close he was the other day. He's not that loving with anyone else and that gazing he's doing - they're reserved for me.

I wonder what he's thinking but if the way he keeps innocently licking his lips and sighing is anything to go by then it's the same thing I am: I want to go up to my room and let my body to do the talking for once. I want to taste him again, to force those moans of desire from him. I want to feel him need me and more than that I want to make him feel just as loved and cared for as he does to me.

I dont even want to talk about what we did, I don't think we need to - at least not yet. Right now, this second, there's one thing on our minds and thats private, locked doors time in my room.

I wonder how far he wants to go. How far do I want to go? I've never kissed anyone until now but kissing him… it felt so natural, so perfect. I felt so safe in his arms that even when he brushed the back of my neck to get to my hair I felt the freeze last less than a second before his searing, hot kisses drew me back from it. I want to feel that again, on the brink of danger but so wrapped in his safety.

"Yugi?" Grandpa asked me as he put a plate down before me. Atem withdrew his foot from my leg and I sat up straight, letting the aroma of dinner carry me back to reality.

"Mmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Sorry no. I was thinking. What did you say grandpa?"

"Honestly boy. Dr. Jojiro has been a friend of mine since college. He's not seen me personally but he knows a great deal of what I've been through in my time and I think you'd like him if you gave him a chance."

"Mmhm.. sure." I said. I don't care what they think of me. They can think I'm crazy, not worth the effort, whatever. I know I'm safe so long as I have Atem beside me. Bakura and Diabound can't touch me and even if they did, it would not go unpunished. Same thing goes for him. If either of them so much as threatens Atem in any way, nothing will stop me from protecting him.

"Okay. Then if you're good with that I'll call him tomorrow." Grandpa said.

Atem cleared his throat, looking at me and glancing at Grandpa. It occurred to me now what we had discussed before … I guess I should talk about this first to him before I just let Grandpa run the show for me.

"Sounds good but can you wait a few days first? I wouldn't mind thinking on it a little first."

"What's the delay? You -"

"I know but please? I'm anxious enough as it is without being so forcefully pushed into this. At least let me get my bearings first before I think about unloading my lifes history onto someone." I said. I might have sounded more impatient than I intended but it got the message across at least. He gave me that dissatisfied hum and roll of his eyes telling me he didn't understand but accepted all the same.

"Thank you."

"Just don't leave it too long Yugi. Your doctor is worried and brought up some very real points you shouldn't disregard."

"I know…" I said boredly.

And thats as far as dinner conversations went. We ate in peace, cleared our plates and as soon as we were free we made ourselves scarce, escaping into my room swiftly without a single shared word. We didn't need words afterall. He knew me as well as I knew him and I knew that since before dinner this is all we've wanted.

He stood nervously in the center of my room lit only by the orange of the setting sun outside. The bronze of his skin was painted with fire and the reds in his eyes seemingly glowed but all I wanted was the feel of his lips again.

I didn't need to command him like I did before, I didn't need to ask. A single touch of his hand was all he needed to grab my head and capture my mouth. My hands found his chest hidden unruly by his shirt and after I had a firm hold on him one of his hands curled around my waist, pressing the rest of me flush against him.

My mind was exploding all over again, leaving strong shocks throughout my body like landmines of pleasure and joy. I wanted everything and my hands searched for it. I found him everywhere they went but what I hated most was his clothes. They got in the way, blocking my fingers from brushing the hot skin beneath. I tried tugging at his shirt but then his tongue would slide over my lips and I'd forget my mission. I tried sliding my hand down his back but then his hand would tug my hair and I'd moan into him. I tried fighting for a moments dominance but then the hand on my waist somehow managed under my own shirt to press against my own skin and I couldn't think.

I wanted him to do everything to me but I also wanted to do everything to him but no matter how hard I tried to fight for control I melted just as easily. I was a marshmallon in his hands, complete putty and at his whim. I feel like downstairs I was the one in control but now that we're here for a second taste he could not relent. He was taking everything he needed from me and I loved it.

He was always the giver. Always the one to sacrifice his needs and desires for the sake of others, always putting himself out there for someone else - but now, in this moment, he was taking. He was feasting on me and I want him to take everything he wants. My desire for this is growing so quickly I could feel something rumbling in my chest and when he gripped my hips tightly at the same time he tugged on my hair and he released our kiss to lick at my jaw I surprised myself with the low, rolling purr... growl? I let out. I sounded like a cat simply purring at his touches but if anything I think it excited him more with how he moaned from it.

But this isn't enough. I don't want to concentrate on standing anymore, I don't want to use that energy. I want to focus on him so with what little control I do have I walk him backwards, pushing against him until the backs of his legs hit my bed and it forces him lose his balance.

He looks up at me with such dark, lusting eyes it draws me in and I feel so high right now. I've never felt so much a slave to my urges before, I feel almost rebellious doing this, like all of a sudden a whole new world has opened up to me. It's so exciting and thrilling and frightening at the same time. I take a single step on one side of his legs and as much as he's so lost in his desire right now I take my time straddling his lap.

He doesn't pull me onto him. No. I'm still in control right now as thirsty as he was. His hands wait on either side of him, his lips slightly parted in waiting and his eyes watch every movement I make. His breathing increases when he realises I'm climbing onto his lap to sit perfectly on him and as he looks up at me, actually upwards at me I feel so much power coursing through me. I didn't intend to have this much control but I do not want to give it up easily. I want him looking up at me, relinquishing every ounce of his control onto me. I want him under me, waiting for his next command as he waits rather impatiently for me to give into him.

He's begging me with his eyes, unsure if he should touch me anywhere and I have to say, seeing him so out of his comfort zone but completely willing is so hot.

I take his hands and place them on my hips, loving the way his fingers knead my skin through my jeans but hating how tight they're becoming. Ignoring that I drape my arms over his shoulders, running a single hand through his tricoloured locks and with the other tracing his jaw with my finger.

He swoons but never breaks eye contact, as much as I can see him resisting the urge to sigh and close his eyes.

I want to know what he's thinking… if he's thinking and as if to answer my unasked question I saw him chew and lick his lips.

Thats all I need. I want that tongue of his and I'm going to get it. Relentlessly I pursue it, pressing my lips against his and in a second we're back at it for round three. He seems to know what I'm after though as he's doing a good job keeping his tongue away from mine, teasing me with little tags as we play chase inside his mouth. I can feel him smiling against me, feel his chest shudder with the tiny giggles of cheeky joy as my attempts to catch him become more and more vigorous. I'm pulling his hair just slightly but he's gripping my hips just as tightly. My chest pushes against his as I breathe in his scent as we take half a moment for air and continue right on.

Finally I caught him and as I licked his tongue, rolled it around my own I felt him lose his control a little bit. He gripped me tightly, forcing me to grind against him and oh my god my jeans are so fucking tight. The friction in them is heavenly.

I can't help but release the frustrated moan, gasping loudly. I have to break our kiss to settle myself down. I can feel my body searing under his touches, itching to be free and wanting so desperately for him to touch me more but it's so overwhelming. My heart feels like it's vibrating and my skin is prickling with the fire in my veins but the cold around the room. My spine feels as if I'm going to shake it out and I can't help but grip onto him tightly for support, eyes closed firmly as I ride out these sensations. I can feel him planting soft kisses along my jaw up to my ear, causing yet more shivers throughout my body to course through. I'm sure I'm hurting him with how tightly I'm clawing at his shoulders but I cannot stop right now. He trails a kiss a little bit too close to my neck but I do not want him to stop. I feel the fear behind me like a shadow trying to envelop us. My heart clenches and my blood is cooling rapidly but if I let it in this will stop. So I do the next best thing and lower my face, preventing him from kissing me lower. I don't know if he senses why but this didn't discourage him. He kissed my cheek, my temples, nipped at my ear and trailed biting kisses back towards my lips.

I love this. I love this so much. The fear is immediately gone but somehow I almost want it back but then I'm also still riding out the overwhelming excitement my body rushed through. I don't know what any of that was but all I know is that all I can do right now is breathe, panting in time with him. I don't know if he felt the same but I know he's eager. He's nuzzling my cheek, kissing my jaw with tiny little brushes, whispers of kisses along my skin to help bring me back down to him. His hands are ghosting my skin, somehow under my shirt to gently knead my hips as I slowly roll on him.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, a smile definitely on his lips. He is so smug right now… not that I blame him.

"Y-yes. That was in...credible." I said breathlessly.

"Yes you are." He hummed.

I can't believe how giddy he makes me feel.

"Stop that." I laugh, squeezing his shoulder a little but all he did was giggle in return.

This is… unbelievable. I had a very strong feeling that everything he said and did was something more and yet somehow, as I sit upon his lap, lips still raw from our assaults and my body still coming down from whatever rush of excitement that was, I look at him and wonder when this started. When did our friendship change to something so remarkable?

He chews his lip, his gaze lowering to my lips once more but then back up to my eyes. He's thinking, wondering too. I wonder if he's thinking if I'm going to attack him again or if he's examining everything that just happened.

While I still have lips to talk I might as well use them.

"So … that happened." I said nervously. All of my words just abandoned me! What the hell?

"It.. did…" He said just as nervously. Shit! He probably thinks I regret this.

"I like this. Liked this I mean. What happened. I uhh… I like what we um… did."

Why am I such a dork?

"I did too." He said, without any judgement of how inept I am at talking.

"Really?" I ask, perhaps a little too relieved.

"Yes." He giggled "I… You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that with you. I just never thought that you… well would … with me that is."

"You… why not with you?" I ask curiously, trying very hard to pay attention cause he just admitted to wanting to do this with me!

"Until recently I firmly believed you loved Tea. I thought perhaps you would save yourself for her. I had no idea you would even look at me beyond a friend."

"Oh no, I've wanted to do this since you got your own body." I say quickly, suddenly filled with confidence. He raises a brow at me though and the corners of his lips pull to the side in an amused, smug expression. "Ah! I mean that's not to say I'm only attracted to your body. I actually loved you for years but with everything going on and you were so focused on figuring out who you were that I just didn't give us much thought. But then you got your own body and I dont know… it kinda just happened. I couldn't deny my attraction to you, not just for your body but … you. I was right to fall for you."

I thought that rambling would iron that out but he frowned slightly in thought. Did I say that wrong? I don't want him to think I love him just for his body because that is far from the truth.

"Atem?" I ask carefully, praying i didn't mess this up.

"Sorry its just… before I got my own body we didn't know who I was. I can understand how I had fallen for you but how could you know if I was worth loving before you knew me?" He asked. He wasn't doubting me though, if anything his look to the side suggested he was actually troubled by the thought. "I could have been as nasty as Bakura. An evil Pharaoh like the Orichalcos organisation tried to have us believe. I could have been anyone but the person I am."

I touched his cheek, encouraging him to look at me with those beautiful but sad red eyes. It took a great deal of restraint not to kiss him again but with a single deep breath I managed.

"From the moment you came into my life you taught me how to stand in front of danger and fear. You taught me how to be brave even when the odds are against me. You gave me courage and confidence and a reason to come out of my shell and this lead me to gain the best friends I could ever ask for, friends that have stood by me and given so much to help me over the years. You didn't even know you were your own person but you stepped in when I needed help and you helped me rescue my grandfather against dangers we could never have prepared for. And you didn't stop there. You will stop at nothing to help people, will stop at nothing to save them. You give and give and give and until a few moments ago -" I pause to run a cheeky finger over his lips, feeling him swoon under the lightest touch. "- you never took anything for yourself. I didn't need to know your name, to know your past or to know anything else about you to fall in love with you because your soul is more beautiful to me than anything in this world. You were brave, strong, smart, funny, selfless to a fault and had boundless devotion to anything you put your heart to before you knew anything about yourself. Those traits don't come from your memories alone, they come from within, and what's within your soul was pure and raw and clear for me to see. How could I not love you when your soul is in essence the most beautiful and powerful thing I've ever known." I'm rambling but the love in his eyes is so beautiful. I could keep going but he's asking for more kisses if he keeps looking at me like that.

"Yugi…" He whispered, taking advantage of the pause but he seemed so dazed. Is he okay?

He reached up and caressed my cheek, his gorgeous red eyes darting between mine as if he was entranced.

I… think I took his breath away. I think that's what happened. He's speechless. Wow! I can do that?

"Thank you. For everything you just said. I had fears I didn't know of until this moment that you have quelled in one speech. I never thought that without my memories I could be considered a soul that could be loved. I believed that until I had them I wasn't even really a real person, that everything I was was just normal for people or I had borrowed it from you. I believed I built my goals and everything I did on your beliefs and values, I never considered they could be my own. I thought that without you, without my memories I was nothing. But … I was wrong, wasn't I? My memories don't define who I am but I do … don't I?" He asked, eyes wide with hope.

"I believe so. And who you are is beautiful, brave, strong, compassionate, utterly devoted to anything … I could go on forever but ultimately you are everything I aspire to and everything I love. There aren't words to accurately describe how much I adore you." I said. I can feel the butterflies now as he looks at me with such pure delight Ive almost never seen him wear. Not to this extent. There are stars in his eyes and the breath on his lips has just completely gone.

"I'm sorry for staring its just… I've feared to hope you would ever say anything like that. I just… I…"

He's struggling with his words again. Oh I am good at this. I love seeing him so speechless, its fun and adorable.

"Ife…" He whispered before he buried his face into my chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly into a firm and close hug.

I smile, silently giggling at the pet name. Hes gonna want to call me something else I think. But that can wait. I pet his hair as he silently cries tears of I hope joy. I should stop him, try to calm him down but I think ill let him have his moment. Hes obviously so overwhelmed right now and I think he's been hiding these feelings for a long time.

After a short while he pulled back, a single fresh tear half way down his cheek but he didn't care. He looked straight into my soul, both hands on me cheek and touched my nose with his, humming softly at the contact.

"I love you so much. It will take me the rest of my life telling you how much I yearn to have your soul close to mine and I will gladly take that challenge. I have waited 5000 years for a soul like yours and now you are here with me I am never leaving your side. I am completely at your beck and call, at your entire whim. If I still had a kingdom I would lay it before you just to see you smile and if I could I would move the stars for you. You are the single most precious soul to me in the entire world and I want you to know just how much you mean to me. My heart beats for you, I breathe for you and while this resides in my chest, it belongs solely to you." He says, touching his heart before mine and never once did he look away from my soul. I feel like we don't even have bodies anymore and were talking to each other it our most raw forms, just like we used to when we had the puzzle. This is incredible. He is incredible.

I don't know what to say. There's mountains of words I want to throw at him but I think… right now… I want to get closer to him again.

I lick my lips and lean down and it takes only a second for him to meet me half way. My lips slide onto his with ease, masterfully moving in repeated circles in time with his. We're slow at first, savouring each pass with such deep precision, really feeling our connection growing and deepening, and our souls touching in ways words can't surpass.

After a while though I let my mouth open wider, inviting him in. It takes only a few small passes before he checks with his tongue, licking my lips and slowly entering deeper and deeper until he felt the tip of my tongue calling him in further.

His hands fall from my back to my hips, tracing my spine as he went and I arch to his touch, pressing flush against him with a small roll of my hips. The ache in my jeans had gone down now but it was quick to return to a low irritant. Still, I rolled again, loving the friction between us and naughtily wanting to feel what stirs beneath his own jeans.

I let my hands wonder while I still have control and manage to slide my fingers down the back of his shirt to feel the bare skin of the nape of his neck. His skins so soft and hot that I want more so I soon retreat and slide my arms between his, skilfully finding the hem of his shirt and breezing my fingers up. I feel him arch against me this time, a small surprised moan feeding into me as I matched the squeezing pressures hes putting on my hips.

We don't move much farther than this for a while but this is heaven in itself. Soft, tender touches, heated but not aggressive or desperate. We're taking our sweet sweet time, exploring and feeling and simply being. Our tongues move as one, our hands match each other, each roll of my hips is met with just as eager pulls and our hearts - they beat as one tonight.


	17. Of that I fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so far ahead right now and SOOOO excited where this story has gone. I hope you guys like the heat between them and everything else developing :D
> 
> With my lack of control, I MAY just update this sooner than anticipated :O !!! If ya good :D

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
I groan away from the horrible buzzing sound and immediately find a warmth I can sink into but no matter how much I bury myself in the soft fur and hot silk the noise doesn't fade.

Slowly I sigh, hoping by sheer annoyance alone it would shrink away but eventually I roll away from the small slice of heaven I found and reach for the nasty, noisy machine. Smacking the top of it made it quiet and after rubbing my eyes free of the sleep that called back to me, I saw the time read 7:30.

Right… it's Thursday… Yugi's got to go to school this morning… Awwww…

Yugi…

OH MY GODS!

I looked back to the small bundle snuggling my arm, sound asleep and so peaceful right now. His chest rose and fell so softly and there were no stress lines upon his face at all. He was actually sleeping soundly. For the first time in weeks he's not plagued by nightmares or disturbing dreams… he's just sleeping.

Oh he looks so beautiful. And I can think this now without feeling guilty. Because he returns my feelings. He… actually.

A surge of excitement suddenly bubbles up from my stomach up to my chest, jump starting my heart as if I'd been electrocuted. I contain the excited squeal I feel choking my throat and bite my lip painfully, swearing I could probably draw blood with this much happiness. When it passes and I can breathe without giggling like a child I curl up to him, nuzzling his shoulder and breathing in his alluring scent that melts my brain like the heat of Ra.

I don't want to wake him. I want him to sleep as long as he needs to because I don't think he's slept soundly at all since that night, but he does have school and his grandfather wouldn't be impressed if he sleeps in too much.

"Yugi." I whisper in his ear but he doesn't move. Gah he's so cute!

I nuzzle him again with a little more force, finding his arm curled over his chest I follow his contours until I find his elbow, hesitating to let my hand fall onto his waist.

"Yugi." I say quietly, hoping he'll stir soon. I heard him moan cutely but beyond that he didn't move. At least he's slowly waking up.

I wonder… he wouldn't mind… not with how much we were making out last night... making out... that's right. We were making out all night weren't we?

Again I needed to hold my breath to contain the excited childish giggle threatening to rock my body. I chewed my lips and remembered how Yugi would too, and how he'd lick them better before... delving... last night was truly the best night of my entire life.

Shaking myself free of the glorious memories I let my hand fall off his elbow onto the soft flesh of his waist and as I nuzzle his shoulder, planting ghosting kisses upon his skin I let my fingers walk down to his hip. I feel him take in a slow deep breath and hold it. He's awake but clearly is waiting to see what I'll do.

"Time to get up Yugi." I whisper into his shoulder, letting my fingers take tiny, inching steps towards the hem of his Pyjama pants, teasing the sensitive dip in his hip I'm sure is exciting him. It does me so it must be wonderful for him.

"Mmm… Can I stay here and get up?" He asks sleepily. I know exactly what he's implying and the fact he said it is so exciting I don't know whats more effective: my little teases or his forward implication.

"There's no objections from me." I said, nipping at his shoulder with the tiniest bite and risking pushing my hips into his ass. He giggles and for a moment I thought he was going to turn around and face me as I might have pushed a line too soon but to my surprise he pushed back into me, forcing a low grunt to escape my throat.

I love how bratty he is and how flirty he can be. I never expected this level of sexual prowess from him. He never displayed any kind of sexual energy before, not even when he used to think of Tea years ago. His thoughts back then were always so pure, only going so far as imagining what she'd be like in a swimsuit or confessing her likes for him… but he never showed signs of knowing he could think of anything less pure than that. This is so surprising but oh so pleasant. I don't know where he was hiding this aspect of his life but I am not complaining. In fact I want to bring it further out of him.

"If you skip breakfast we could get you up sooner." I whisper, trailing a kiss up his shoulder, painfully slowly up towards his neck. I feel him tense, taking in a sharp but … uncomfortable? Breath. Was this too far?

His hand searched for the hand by his hem, taking it tightly. He didn't move it he just squeezed. Now I'm confused though and not sure if I should be concerned or not. I didn't move my hand further than his hem so I don't think I pushed too far that way… all I did was kiss the base of his … neck.

Crap on the Nile.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." I whisper, nuzzling his shoulder, far from his neck and I feel him relax just a little bit.

"It's okay. So did I." He said quietly, turning now to face me and offering me a sad, apologetic smile.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, hoping to change the topic and relax him.

His smile brightened and I literally see the tension wash away from him.

"I did actually. For the first time in ages I didn't have a single bad dream." He said sweetly. In a flash though his sweet smile turned to something more mischievous. He smirked at me and inched his body closer, his hands surprisingly finding my own waist and pulling me closer to him via the hem of my pants.

"But I did dream of someone holding me down so I couldn't move."

I quirked a brow, again just adoring how suggestive he is. I am so drawn into this new aspect of him.

"Really? Was it something like this?" I ask and smoothly I slide my hand under his to grab his wrist and push him onto his back. Free I quickly find his other wrist and hold them both by his head, finding a comfortable place ontop of him. I could feel his hips beneath our thin pyjama clothes pressing against mine but I resisted the urge to push and tease. He might be frisky and flirty but I do not want to push too far too fast when we're both so new to this.

He giggled though and to my blushing surprise he was the one to slowly buck his hips into mine. I shuddered, almost collapsing from the shock rocking through my body and the heat quickly flooding my cheeks.

"Mhmm. Do you wanna know what happened after?" He asks me.

I … have no words. I can't think. My brain is gone.

He … didn't just … imply further did he? How fast does he want to move? Do I take him up on this challenge? I … I don't know what to do. I … what?

"...Yes?" I say carefully, not completely sure where he would take us.

"Come here." He whispered. "Ill whisper it."

I leaned down, giving him my ear for him to whisper into, feeling my body tense and stiffen from the way he breathed down my neck.

"A knock came at the door and someone called my name."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Yugi! Come on, get up. Time to get ready for school." Mr. Moto called from the otherside of the locked door.

I felt my body literally fall to disappointment but I am actually impressed at how well timed that was.

I heard him giggle under me and with a single tired sigh I let him go and sat up on my heels, hands resting lazily on my knees.

"Coming Grandpa." He called out, watching me with such a bratty look on his face. He pushed himself up then though and crawled over to me, leaning in to ghost his lips over me.

He's so close!

I know we did a lot of this yesterday but I am still so caught off guard when he is this close to me. I want to kiss him. I want to get lost in his tastes again, feel the heat of his body move against mine. I want to make out again for hours and just spend every second with him. But he waits, teasing me, knowing exactly how much I want him to seal us together.

"Although if we keep this up we'll both be coming before long." He whispered to me.

I melt immediately from the implication, falling backwards onto my back with a sexually frustrated groan.

I heard him giggle before I felt him get off the bed. I watched him take his school clothes from the hanger and leave me with a wink feeling very hot and very motivated to chase after him and bring him back here.

* * *

Waiting for Yugi to return home from school was always a gruelling task. Usually I was distracted by work in the shop and his chores but today dragged on. 10 minutes felt like an hour, 7 hours felt like an eternity and I've waited 5000 years to be rescued from the Puzzle. I was thankful that today was actually rather busy so any down time I got to notice the time creeping was short lived. Mr. Moto didn't even let me finish at my usual time to do Yugis chores. Everyone was coming in to make preorders and various purchases in preparation for Christmas. Once Mr. Moto took over the registers so I could restock an entire box of duel monsters starter decks. We were just so busy.

By the time Yugis school finished I was so sore in my left shoulder and my feet were on fire. I wanted to lie down and relax but Yugi would be home soon and then there's the after school rush. I took a brief moment in the store room to rest my shoulder and sigh, stifling a yawn and massaging my shoulders. I wonder if Yugi would be interested in giving me a massage… I could repay him with frisky little kisses… maybe even more if he wanted. But then with those cheeky hands he'd probably take the massage further. I don't think I'd stop him.

Wow what is happening to me? I have heard over the years that teens my age were more prone to their hormones as they got older but I've always been the sensible, mature one, even back in Egypt when there was more than my fair share of options. But being with Yugi makes me feel young and alive, risky… I want to take these thrilling roads with him, explore our limits together and push this excitement. It's fun not knowing what your limits are but being so safe with your partner as you explore them together.

I heard the bell of the door ring and I returned to the floor but it was only a customer. A kid from Yugis school actually so he mustn't be too far behind. I manned the register while Mr. Moto saw to him.

"Ah yes we do have those. Atem, in the store room, top shelf on the left. Fetch me a Dr. Nevil figure please. You may need the ladder.

I nodded and left, knowing exactly what he was after.

He was right needing the ladder. It was high even on the top step but I managed to slide it off and onto my shoulder. This wasn't the safest thing to do but I managed to carefully climb down, open the box and retrieve a new Dr. Nevil figure. I returned the box back on the top shelf, finding it much harder to climb up than to climb down but, like before I managed, feeling a great deal stiffer and aching now. It hurt to raise my left shoulder too high but I'm sure with some rest I'd be okay.

I returned to them, handing the kid his new toy happily. He was stoked to see it and when I heard the door open I was stoked to see Yugi walk through.

"Hey I'm home." He called before noticing the three of us standing there. Of course I now notice hes sadly not alone. Behind him is our friends.

"Oh I thought you'd be off work by now." He said to me pleasantly.

"We've been busy." I say with a smile. Id like to hug him but with everyone here I felt very self aware.

"You've been working hard. Go rest with the kids." Mr. Moto said kindly as he served the boy.

"Thank you." I say gratefully. Id be happy to help if needed it but I am very sore. I'm sure he'll be fine.

"Yugi. Stay in the lounge room please in case I need your help." Mr. Moto said to him.

"Sure!" He said happily. I am curious as to why he didn't ask me but, well if it comes down to it I'd help too. If anything it meant I could steal a moment with Yugi, hopefully.

We went up stairs and straight to the kitchen to fetch drinks and snacks for everyone. I was slightly weary of Joey and Tristan but Yugi had assured me they hadn't tried anything at school so I did my best not to let their scheming get to me.

Though, even if they did try I knew now where Yugi's heart lay: with me. I sighed at the thought.

I felt a hand swiftly brush my own hand and I realise now that everyone had left with their drinks for the loungeroom… for this brief moment it's just us and he wastes no time leaning up to kiss me. Its the swiftest brush of the lips, the sweetest hint of a tease and he walked around me, smug and thinking he'll actually get away with that.

I take his wrist and pull him straight to me, making him almost lose his footing if I hadn't grabbed his waist. I kept him close to me, stroking a blonde bang out of his face and around his ear, sliding my fingers through the ebony strands of his hair.

I catch the glimpse of lust and thrill in his sparkling lavender eyes before I close the distance between us with a long, deep kiss.

I dont allow him into my mouth despite the teasing tongue asking me too. Instead I just press my lips firmly against his, feeling how much his desire is growing. I know this is risky but he asked for this and I have been waiting for so sooooo long.

The slightest moan escaped his throat and this is where I pull away from him, leaving him swaying and blushing and very dazed.

I savour this moment, burning the glorious sight before me to memory because now I finally have the high moment. He took the words right from me yesterday, so its only fair I leave him just as speechless, even if for different reasons.

"We should go see our friends." I whisper to him, kissing the tip of his nose before I left him standing there.

"Thats not fair." I heard him say behind me.

"You brought them here." I giggled quietly and caught his pout before we joined everyone.

* * *

We ended up playing games all afternoon just like we all used to. There was close to no suggestions from Joey and Tristan and Tea seemed as normal as I could tell. If anything I know Ryou was watching the interaction between Yugi and myself closely but he was like that the other day when he stayed here. I trust him to keep my secret, not that its a secret to Yugi any more but I don't think he knows that yet. I doubt Yugi would tell him… though we should probably talk about whether or not we want to tell them.

I'm sure Joey and Tristan will be disheartened, hopefully happy though after a bit, but I can see how telling Tea would be a problem. If she loves Yugi then telling her he's my boyfriend will… hurt.

Boyfriend.

That's correct right? He's my boyfriend… right? I mean, we are dating now right? I never asked him and he didn't ask me but with everything we did yesterday and then our kiss earlier… and our confessions last night… we are officially together right? Can I call him my boyfriend? I think I'd love to be called his. To hear that title roll of his tongue like a public confession of ownership. Not just a partner, or a boyfriend, but HIS partner and HIS boyfriend.

I'm getting distracted. I should talk to him about it when they go home, and maybe even the idea of calling him MY boyfriend.

"Atem its your turn."

"Oh!" Without even thinking I roll the dice, not even looking at the board from the last few turns I've missed. It seemed to work in my favour though: nothing went amyss.

After my turn ended it wasn't long before Yugi was declared the winner, Joey finishing a close second. They celebrated and cheered and as Yugi packed up I helped him, stealing cheeky brushes of fingers and "accidentally " nudging his arm with mine, loving every tiny touch between us. He did the same with me, shooting me hidden little smiles each time.

"Alright kids, I'm going to get dinner ready. Who's staying?"

"Me." Yugi said cheekily, earning a hearty laugh from his elder.

"Of course you are boy. I meant everyone not you."

"Me." I said just as cheekily.

He rolled and his eyes and sighed. "Dont learn from him."

"Actually I should get home. I didn't bring anything to change into." Tea said. One down.

"Yeah I'd stay but I promised Serenity I'd watch a movie with her tonight." Tristan said, puffing his chest out for Joey to smack.

"Like hell you're watching a movie with her!"

"Ah, relax man it's over the internet!"

"I should probably go home too." Ryou said quietly.

"Will you be okay?" Yugi asks and this time I am actually concerned. He's been very supportive of us despite all he's been through and I've seen first hand what after effects Bakura has had on him. As much as I want to reap all of Yugi's time I do want Ryou to feel safe.

"Yes I think so." He smiled.

"Okay well if you need anything."

"I'll let you know."

With that we were saying our goodbyes and watching them leave. Only once it was considered polite to go back inside did we race back up stairs together, one destination in mind: his room.

"We'll be upstairs!" Yugi called out.

"WAIT!"

Yugi came to a crashing halt and with me right behind him I almost knocked him over but we had the hall walls to catch us and now we were regrettably walking back down stairs to meet him in the kitchen.

"Yugi I want you to do your chores tonight. Atem's been working very hard today and I don't want you thinking they'll be miraculously done for you."

"I… but … fine. What do you need?" He asks.

"I can help." I suggest and he smiles at me.

"No I need you working tomorrow and don't think I didn't notice your shoulder bothering you today. Let Yugi work for a change." He said.

"Your shoulder?" Yugi asked me and now I feel ratted out.

"It's fine now I just needed a break. I can still help a little bit." I say, hoping that might sway him. I feel kinda guilty letting Yugi work alone. I'm always there to help him.

"You can keep him company but you'd be doing him more favors if you let him do the work." Mr. Moto said. I can understand his point but I don't really like it. At least I can be with him though.

"What do you need?" Yugi asked him again.

"Dishes after dinner, in the meantime take the rubbish out. It's both bins tonight and take in the washing on the line, fold them and put them away please. Don't forget to clean up the mess you and your friends have left in the loungeroom too. Rubbish in the bin, bins on the curb."

"Okay." Yugi whined boredly but fetched a plastic bag all the same. I followed him into the living room and unbeknownst to the wise elder on the otherside of the wall I helped him gather the empty chip bags and soda cans.

"So you hurt your shoulder?"

"Not so much. It was just aching a little bit earlier from the repeated lifting of things too high. My feet are a little sore too from standing behind the register all day." I said simply but he hummed in something akin to concern or thought.

"Your boots probably aren't good for working in. We should get you some sports shoes. They're basically built for standing in all day." He said. He turned to me then and I put everything I gathered into his bag but his attention was on my shoulders, gears turning behind his beautiful eyes.

"Your posture is perfect but that's no surprise. That store room could use some refitting. I dunno how many times I've told Grandpa not to stack things so high." He sighed. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much now. I told you both, I'm fine. I just needed a bit of a break."

He smiled and then his expression grew more wicked. "You're probably not used to so much manual labor. Sitting on a throne all day will make your body grow complacent." He snickered. I was surprised by his sudden playful attack but I am not letting him have that win.

Sliding my hands around his waist I pull him in to meet me and with the other I stroke his cheek, leaning down to breathe in his ear. I hear his breath draw in and his shoulders square up, feeling him tense in my hands.

"It's a good thing I have you now, so both our bodies won't grow complacent." I whisper.

"Oh you have me." He whispered dreamily. I feel him swooning, leaning into me while trying to stay standing. I want to tease him, or take what I want from him but perhaps… I should pay him back for what he did this morning.

"If I have you, does that make you mine to command?" I ask, leaving a biting kiss on his ear. I want to kiss his neck, or to lick his skin but I know for a fact I can't… not yet … this is hard to resist but thankfully he is so sensitive to everything that even avoiding his neck has him wrapped around my finger.

"Yes. I'll do anything you say." He's mine.

I lick his jaw up to his chin and place a single kiss atop his lips. He wants more, searching for me as I lean just out of reach. His breaths come out in desperate rasps, his eyes are closed tight, waiting, expecting me to give him what he wants. I want to but this will be so worth it.

"Your King commands you to finish your chores." I whisper against his lips.

He withdrew immediately, opening his eyes to meet the smugness in mine and an unamused pout on his lips which I could not help but laugh at. I know he'll get me back for that but I kind of want him to.

"After your chores I'll reward you. Anything you desire." I say, chewing my lip. I see the flash in his eyes of curiosity and excitement but it does not replace the unamusement he's trying to keep.

"Anything?" He asked, quirking a brow.

I lick my lips and he follows my tongue, momentarily forgetting his stubbornness. I pull him closer to me, making sure to tug on his shirt in a way that told him I wanted it off him.

"Anything." I say slowly, really exaggerating my implication and that seemed to work. He grinned, pursing his lips together to try and hide it but he cannot hide the blush as his mind went wild with possibility.

"I DON'T HEAR CHORES BEING DONE!" Mr. Moto called from the kitchen. We separate and he continues picking up everything else, a blushing smirk on his beautiful cheeky face. I watch him now, simply letting him stew on every possible thought he could be having.

* * *

Its hot. The air around me is suffocating burning my lungs and all I can breathe is ashe. I hear the screams of so many people, the shouting of orders for more to be brought forward and the desperate pleas for mothers and fathers and children to be set free that go ignored.

I'm running, horrified and terrified they'll catch me only when I turn the corner I bite my tongue, slapping my mouth to hold in the scream and hide behind the wall, hoping and praying they haven't seen me. They're focused though, guarding with their spears and their rope to make sure those they're throwing into that giant golden pot do not try to run. I look on, mortified at the screaming, writhing and tortured forms of my friends and my family, my neighbours as they burn alive, slaughtered and killed before me. The guards do nothing: in fact they're the ones doing it. They're capturing my people and hurting them without a single shared of remorse. Whats worse is the priests, bowing and chanting some hymn to the Gods as they sacrifice everyone I love. The one above them all, dressed in his fine white robes and golden jewellery hands outstretched to Ra is leading them, casting his damned spell as the blood of my people sprays over the foot of his robe. They're screams are silenced and replaced with the screams of more people and it doesn't stop. It never stops.

I can't do a thing to help lest I get caught myself. They'll grab me, bind me, throw me in and with their spears they'll cut me open, with their fire they'll burn me alive and with their song they'll sacrifice me to the ones they call Gods.

I turn to run only behind me is not the desert I expect. It's not guards that have found me. Its a dark concrete and brick alleyway of a city. I know this alley … all too well. This is the alley he took me once, to find and kill some innocent bystander. Its not I realise who I am…

I'm not the boy from the desert, I'm Ryou and this is my city. But the sounds of screams echo off the walls, the heat of the desert still lingers in the air. And his laughter is a feint hum on the wind behind my ears.

It's happening again. This is a dream… only mixed in with his. What now? Will he show me how he killed someone? Will it be the same guy or someone else? Will this be some abstract method of terrifying me? Why won't he leave me alone?

"You saw what The King did to my people." He sings in the air.

"Stop it." I cry. I try to block him out, grabbing my hair and burying my face in my knees. Eyes closed firmly shut but I can still feel him close.

"Thats what they cried too." He says behind me.

"Stop!"

"Dont hurt us. Please let my baby go! Why have the gods forsaken us? Why does Pharaoh do this? Please stop." He mocks them all in his sickening tone, his laughter like thunder all around me.

"Please, I didn't do anything." I whimper.

"You should be on my side Ryou. His father betrayed his people, his family. He will betray you too. He deserves to die for what happened to my people. He uses the Puzzle as if my people didn't create it." He says darkly behind me. Hes so close i can almost feel him touching me. I feel so afraid that all I can do is scream. I can't talk, or whimper or cry. I just scream, ripping at my hair to try and make him stop.

"You can't get rid of me Ryou. I am you."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I scream.

"Yes I am! You've lost everything too to the Millennium Items, help me return them and your suffering will be over!"

"NO! GO AWAY!" I scream again, this time waving my hands away only to find something hard.

It went flying into a wall and I jolt awake to the sound of shattering glass. I can barely breathe, so afraid of making the slightest sound because he'll find me if I do. If I move he'll know where I am, if I breathe he'll find me. I dont want him to. I can hardly stop crying but even then I'm so scared to let it come out. What if he finds me!

I can't… im so scared.

I hear something outside my window and thats enough to make me scream! Oh no! He'll find me for sure! What do I do?! What do I do?!

Hastily I grab my phone and run out of my room. I know everywhere he would search. My bed, my closet, the pantry and linen cupboard. Everywhere big enough for me to hide and somehow he will find me. I arm myself with the first knife I find and choose a random corner in the living room, hidden behind the TV and a small bookcase. With the lights off it should be harder to find me but I can't stay here forever. He will find me.

Panicked I search through my phone, immediately finding the one number I can trust and dial.

* * *

"Ive waited for this all day." I groan as he kisses my cheek, his hands sliding down my spine under my shirt to grab at my hips. I love how much he's indulging, how much he's taking from me. I love how tight his hands are on my skin and how aggressive he can be. He can be so gentle, almost afraid to cross a line but there is nothing I wont let him do to me and with how long we've been holding back today he is not caring right now.

"Me too Ife." He says in a voice so husky and full of lust it sends me wild.

My fingers run through his hair, pulling his head back so I can devour his lips, sinking myself into that hot cave as he feeds hungry moans into me. I push against him, making him back peddle a bit until he's stopped by my desk. It bangs against the wall, rocking the stack of books and making my pens roll off to the floor but we don't care.

He gasps but I take this opportunity to assault his neck with my own fevered kisses, my hands explore his chest underneath his shirt and now he's complete putty in my hands. His chest heaves with every exasperated pant and he's been forced to hold onto the desk with one hand while the other has a firm hold on my hip, kneading my soft skin with every one of my attacks.

"N-nya ha! Yugi!" He moans breathlessly.

I found a hard nub under his chest and I flick it, rubbing and daring to twist. I can feel my own nerves creeping on me as this is a little embarrassing but judging by the way he's arching his back and raising his leg against mine I think he likes it. I really wish his shirt was off though, it'd make this a lot easier but I dare not stop playing with him because his moaning is so hot.

After one more twist I hear the low growl but its not me this time and in the next moment he's grabbed my wrists, pushed against me and spun me around in one smooth motion. I dont know how exactly but he's swapped us around now so I'm against my desk with a heavy thump.

Hes relishing in the control hes stolen from me but I will not let him take it all. He goes to kiss me but I make him pause as I hop onto my desk and pull him to stand between my legs. He's swooning alone from standing exactly where he is, perfectly aware of how perfectly he fits. Its now I let him closer and he takes his time. He doesn't kiss me, he breathes me in, keeping me just a hairs breadth away from stealing those kisses. His hands slide up my arms with tickling fingers and then kneads the muscles tensing beneath him. He skips my neck and runs his fingers through my hair, pulling my head back to expose my throat to him.

I feel slightly afraid… not of him but of feeling afraid. I know what will happen if he touches me there and I don't want it to… but I also do. I want him to touch me, to kiss me there, to bring me so close to fear because I know I'm safe in his hands.

He breathes against me and I can feel every shaking, nervous breath tickling my skin. I can feel his warmth radiating from him because he's so close to me and I can't help but wonder if he'll risk kissing me. Will he take that step? Not knowing is almost just as terrifying but so, so exhilarating.

"I want to kiss you but I don't want to hurt you." I can feel his lips occasionally brush against the hyper alert skin and as much I do not want to stop this I feel my skin grow cold, my chest tightening and I have to stop him. I can't… that's too much. I hate that it's too much though. I want him to kiss me.

I gently place my hands on his chest and give him the smallest nudge, moving my face down to block his access. He's still got my hair but he does not fight me. He seems to understand as he kisses my cheek instead gently, nuzzling me occasionally but I feel so heart broken that I've crashed the mood. It shouldn't be that big a deal. I trust him with my life so why does it feel so frightening to have him even breathe on my neck? God damn it!

"I'm sorry." I whisper, nuzzling into him. I feel tears already and I hate it. My heart hurts so much. Why does this suck so much?!

His hands fall from my hair to hold me to him lovingly, encircling me in his arms so I'm good and protected in my own Pharaoh shell.

"Its okay Ife." He purrs, kissing my ear gently.

"Yugi!"

We hear from downstairs my grandfather calling. I groan and bury my head in his shoulder, loving how hot he is against me. Somehow despite the pain in my heart from my own ineptitude he makes me feel comforted just by being here for me to lean on.

"Yugi!" He calls again, almost desperate now. Its now my annoyance of being interrupted is pushed to the back of my mind as concern takes over.

Atem releases me immediately and I quickly unlock my door to find him downstairs. I don't know if he's fallen over, if he's hurt himself, if something terrible has happened or what but I jump down the stairs and slide across the floor to find him in the kitchen, the phone to his cheek… but he seems fine. Good. He's okay.

My heart is racing for several reasons. Between the hotness upstairs, the sudden exercise and fear he was hurt, I was breathless by the time I reached him.

"Ryous on the phone. He's not doing well." He said, hastily shoving the phone in my hands. I waste no time answering but I am so breathless my hello sounds like I've run a marathon to get here.

**Yugi! Help me! Hes going to find me, I'm so scared. I can't… I'm so scared."

He continues on so quickly, rambling and crying and its almost unintelligible. I have to stop him and try to get a word in.

"Ryou calm down. Breathe and stop a moment. Slow down and tell me what's happening."

**I CAN'T YUGI, HELP ME. PLEASE! I'm so scared, he's going to find me. He always finds me. HELP ME PLEASE.** He cries desperately.

"Where are you?"

**I'm at home Yugi, please save me!**

"Okay. Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you. You'll be okay just stay there."

**Please don't leave me Yugi! Please!**

"I can't bring the house phone with me. Why don't I call you and we'll stay on the line while I come get you, okay?"

**Please don't be long Yugi. I don't want him to find me.**

"Its okay. I'll be a second and then we're on the phone again. I promise." I say but I don't hung up until I get his okay.

"Going somewhere?" Grandpa asked me as I pass him.

"To Ryous. I'm taking the car. Ill be back later, I think."

"School tomorrow, don't be late to it." He said.

I nod to him and race upstairs, passing a confused and alarmed Atem but I'll explain on the way. I snatched my phone, wallet and keys from my bed and raced back down, jumping the last 5 steps and gesturing for Atem to follow me as I get Ryous number up.

"Whats happening?" He asks me as we rush to put our shoes on.

"Ryou's in trouble. I dont know but hes really scared and needs company." I say as we head outside.

Its freezing though out here and I didn't bring a jacket but to my relief my quick thinking, hot ass boyfriend remembered to grab them for us.

We get in the car and I quickly call Ryous phone as I set the car up for my own size. Its rare I actually drive this car. Usually Grandpa drives me or I take public transport but this is the reason why I learned: just in case I needed to. Granted I thought I'd need to in case Grandpa needed me too but whatever.

"Are you sure you can drive right now?" Atem asks me. Im not sure if he means because its night or because I never drive or because im kinda worked up right now but none of them mattered.

"Ryou needs us. If he'd just answer his damn phone." I said. Putting it on the hands free was the last thing before I could back out but he wasn't answering.

"If that goes black can you tap the screen and press the green phone button if it comes up?" I ask him hurriedly as I ease us out of the drive way.

"Sure."


	18. Over exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement! I've drawn some fanart for this fic. If you go back to chapter 15 you'll find it and I also have 2 pics to put into chapter 23 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seeing as I am about 5 chapters ahead of you guys and currently only working on this, I feel I can update again so soon! I do have a question about Bakura (evil Bakura lol) I haven't written him yet, but are you guys happy with how the pacing of the story is going? I've been writing a lot of... ahem... saucy moments and I'm likely going to make this story rather long because of that but in saying that, want me to put in some Bakura cameos or you guys happy with teenage smut, at home dramas and emotional trauma? lol Let me know :D

We arrived in record time considering I wasn't speeding but we got lucky on every traffic light and little traffic for a Thursday night. I parked in the apartment carport specifically for guests. Unfortunately he didn't answer his phone the entire way here but now that we're here it doesn't matter. But I am so worried about him. I don't know if Bakura is here, if someone else was here, if he's in danger or what but I waste no time in retrieving my phone and getting out.

The breeze is up here, immediately blowing through my clothes but I ignore it and lead Atem straight to the door, buzzing the buzzer so someone will let me in.

"Yugi your jacket." Atem said beside me. I take it from him gratefully and once the door unlocks we go in and climb the stairs until we reach his room on the 3rd floor.

I knock quickly, hastily hoping he will answer me.

"Ryou! Its me, open the door. Ryou!" I call desperately. He's not answering me though. Come on! The doors locked and I dont hear anything inside.

"Ryou! Open the door! Let me in!"

"Does he have a spare key?" Atem asks.

He does! Under the matt. Of course!

I find it quickly and scramble to put it in and when I do the door springs open. I've almost never felt so much relief.

"Ryou! We're coming in. It's Yugi and Atem." I call out but the lights are off, there's no sound except the pumping of blood in my ears. I'm terrified hes been attacked or worse but I press on, praying he's safe.

We ignore taking our shoes off and walk down the dark halls.

"Wheres the light switch?" Atem asks. Hes somewhere behind me by the wall and while he looks for it I slip out my phone to use its torch until he finds it.

"Ryou where are you? Answer me!" I call out. It's so frighteningly quiet as I delve deeper into the house until I get to the main living area connected to the open kitchen. The place feels abandoned, like we're trespassing. I almost feel like we're going to get attacked by someone or see a ghost or something. I hope he hasn't hurt himself somehow. If he's unconscious somewhere or worse... he was in quite the state on the phone and hasn't answered me yet. So help me if he's done something stupid.

But we have to be careful cause he sounded as if someone was going to find him. What if someone was here, trying to break into the house? There's that string of break ins, what if he was targeted for an attack? Oh god what if he is hurt? I should have 110 ready just in case.

"Ryou!" I call out once more before I hear a scream coming towards me. My torch shined on something white before it was knocked right out of my hand. Atem must have found the light because just as he collided with me I was blinded by it.

I yelp and scream as he charges me with a butchers knife until I collide with a table, using every ounce of my strength to keep him off me.

"RYOU IT'S ME! ITS YUGI!" I scream, desperate to snap him out of it. Holy hell is he strong!

"YUGI!" I hear Atem scream but all I can see is the flash of the knife right before my face. His face is contorted in so much fear and desperation that i don't think he can see me. All he knows is he's afraid and I'm in his house and all I know is if I don't get him off now he could kill me.

"RYOU ITS ME!" I shout one more time but then he moved. So quickly.

I can't stop him.

He's too quick!

No… nononono!

* * *

"RYOU ITS ME! ITS YUGI!" I heard him scream and I immediately sprint to find him.

I find them in the kitchen with Yugi trying his hardest to keep Ryou off him. Hes holding a large knife and seems absolutely blinded by whatever fear stricken frenzy he's in. My heart siezes with the thought he could be hurt and suddenly Ryou is now the enemy.

"YUGI!" I scream, racing towards them to at least grab Ryous arm.

"RYOU ITS ME!" Yugi screams, his voice cracking before in a desperate attempt to attack Ryou snatches his arm from me and brings it to his throat so quickly I couldn't catch him.

I dont know what happened but in a sudden burst of haste Yugi froze, screamed something so heart wrenching it made me pause and then he kicked Ryou somewhere in his stomach, sending him flying onto his back and the knife slid against the floorboards.

I heard the rapid, gasping breaths from Yugi as he instantly crumpled to the ground, hair covering his frightened face as his hands went straight to his neck.

Fearful Ryou had got him I knelt before him, grabbing him to lift him so I can see but he fights me off, whimpering and trying to push me off.

"Yugi its me! Its me! Its Atem, its okay!" I say hurriedly, trying to calm him down. With his hands pushing me away I managed to glance hes not bleeding, the knife didn't get anywhere near him. Thats good. He closes his eyes and stops fighting me but his hands go back to his neck as if protecting himself. His fingers are turning white as he grasps his throat, whimpering some kind of plea.

"Ow…" I heard Ryou squeak behind me. I dont turn to face him, im too focused on Yugi's petrified state. I have no idea what to do. I've seen him terrified like this only once before and that was because I went too far, but he forgave me for that and pulled himself together with everyone's help. But this … this might be different. Im so scared for him and I have no idea what to do.

"Yugi look at me. You're okay. Look at me. Please look at me. You're okay, and safe and here with me." I say hastily, trying to keep my voice calm and hoping I can get in behind his rapid breaths and desperate whimpers.

"Did I hurt him?!" Ryou asked, panicked and approaching us slowly.

"I dont think so but this is bad. Ryou what do I do?" I ask him.

Ryou's still in hyper alert mode but the kick to his stomach must have knocked some sense into him. Hes at least come to his senses enough to help me look at him.

"He's hyperventilating. Talk to him." He said hurriedly and left to rummage through his drawers.

"Yugi look at me. Your okay. It's me, Atem. Please calm down. Your safe, its okay." I say and soon Ryou comes back with a paper bag and places it in front of his nose and mouth. He recoils at first, one of his hands instantly grabbing his wrist to fight him off but Ryou held his head in place and forced him to breath in and out of the bag.

"I'm sorry Yugi. Im so sorry. Please just breathe. Just breathe now. I'm so sorry." Ryou said. I can hear the remorse trying to crack his voice and see the tears brimming but he's trying so hard to remain calm. Yugi on the hand can't hear him, he can't even see us. His fingers are turning white with how hard he's gripping both Ryous wrist and his own throat and the deadly glare he's shooting at him is piercing. I know he's afraid though. He's not angry at Ryou…. He's terrified but I don't even think he knows who we are.

Slowly though his breathing is slowing down, his eyes are softening as reality comes to him. Hes recognising us now.

"Hey. Its okay. We're here, you're okay." I say gently, stroking his hair back and trying to get in his view. He looks at me slowly, eyes wide with terror but reaching for me.

"We have to get him to let go of his throat." Ryou said, not once removing the bag from him.

I don't want to touch his hand. I don't want to touch his neck but I agree. He's grasping his throat too tightly im amazed he can even breathe at all.

"Yugi you need to let go. Give me your hand, come on. Gently now." I say so gently, slowly reaching for his hand but his breathing increases, his eyes close and I back away. I can't do this. Hes too scared, I don't want to hurt him.

But looking at those beautiful, terrified eyes… I can't give up.

Softly I touch his cheek, the other hand on his shoulder and I touch my forehead to his, trying to reach him. I wish we were still connected to the puzzle because I need him to feel me close.

"Yugi, look at me." I say but get nothing. Fine.

"Ife." I say and finally he opens his eyes and sees me. His eyes focus on me and I see the briefest flash of recognition again. "I'm here. Im right here. Im not leaving you. I swear to you I'm right here."

He calms his breathing down, not once blinking. Good. Hes listening to me.

"You need to let go of your neck. Let me help you. Take my hand, please." I say, gently sliding my hand down his arm, very slowly towards his hand. He watches me carefully but as I get closer I notice he's softening his grasp and when I reach his fingers with tentative fingers of my own he takes my hand, squeezing tightly.

We did it. Hes going to be okay. He's calming down, he's no longer choking himself, he's going to be okay.

"There we go. I've got you and I'm not letting go."

"Yugi. Man, can I take the bag from you?" Ryou asks carefully.

He takes a moment before he nods, releasing him from his iron grip and takes hold of me, desperate for some kind of reassurance that he was safe. He nuzzles into me, almost threatening to rip my clothes with how tightly he's grasping at me.

"Go sit him on the couch, ill make us some tea." Ryou said and left.

He doesn't want to move though. I know he's not ready to move so I pet his hair, stroke his arm and hush him gently until I feel him finally relax.

"Are you okay to move to the couch now?" I ask him patiently. He doesn't say anything but I feel him nod and not much later he moved and together we helped each other up.

Before we walk though I brush his hair from his face, lift his chin up to meet me and search his reddened, weary eyes. He gave me a weak smile and I desperately wanted to pull him into a strong hug but I don't want to push him yet. He's still very shaken. He looks absolutely frightened, right down to his core. I don't think I've ever seen this much terror in him before.

"I'm sorry." He whispers nervously.

I sigh softly, my heart going out to him. Poor thing should not be apologising for this.

"You've got nothing to apologise for Ife."

He gave me a smile but it never touched his eyes. He didn't believe it for a second but still, he gestured for us to move on.

I picked the knife up on the way, careful not to show it to him on the off chance it will scare him but I'm sure he noticed. He didn't say anything though, merely watched with a frown. I sat him down gently, placing the knife on the coffee table and sat beside him. He wasted no time cuddling up to me and I accept him readily, stroking soothing motions through his hair and rhythmic circles across his arm with my thumb. I focus a lot on my breathing, trying to keep my heart calm for he's surely listening but I can't forget the look of sheer terror on his face, his scream, the terrorised fear in Ryou… everything just now was out of a nightmare but the worst part is that this is no dream we will wake from and this whole ordeal may have hurt Yugi more than we'd like.

I really wish I could go inside his mind like I used to.

"Where is Ryou…?" Yugi asked me quietly.

"He's in the kitchen making us some tea."

He nodded.

"Is he okay?"

"I dont know. I think he's still shaken from what happened but I'm more concerned for you, are you okay?" I ask. I know he's not but I want him to talk to me.

"Mm… I…"

Just as hes about to talk Ryou comes in with a silver dish and traditional tea set. He looked a mess though. His cheeks were splotchy and pink, his eyes were puffy and red, his hair looked as if he'd been messing it up and his clothes didn't sit right. But he set down the tea, sniffing his tears away and with a shaky hand he went to pick up the tea pot. I dont trust how steady he is though so gently I move Yugi and stand to take over for him.

"Its okay Ive got this." I said kindly, lightly pushing his hands away.

"I'm sorry." He sniffed and sat down.

"Its okay. Are you alright?" I ask.

"I've been so much better but thank you both for coming. I am so sorry for everything that's happened. I swear I never meant to attack you. I was so scared I didn't know what was happening. I am so sorry. Yugi?" I handed out the tea as he rambled and when I looked at Yugi I saw him glance at Ryou, waiting patiently.

"I am so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I? I am so sorry if I did. I swear I never meant to frighten you. I asked you to come here and then I attack you so violently, you must regret coming here. I am sorry Yugi. So so so sorry. Please forgive me."

I sat beside him, handing him his tea which he took gratefully but he looked completely blank in his expression, as if the gears were turning but he couldn't think properly.

"I … dont know what I'm supposed to forgive you for… what happened exactly?" He asks but what does he mean what happened? How can he not know? After all of that fear how can he not know? He's not joking is he?

No… he doesn't look like it. The glances between myself and Ryou, the look of pure confusion and unasked questions… he's serious.

"I … attacked you Yugi. I thought you were Bakura and I should have known it was you. I asked you to come over and then you were at the door, and it was your voice calling me… I should have known but I was just so afraid he was tricking me, that he wanted me to believe it was you I just attacked. I am so sorry."

Yugi nodded slowly but he wasn't understanding. He was listening but for some reason he didn't believe. What … is happening right now?

"Yugi…" I say gently and he looks at me. I am legitimately so afraid for him right now, my head is buzzing. "You … do remember what happened, don't you?" I ask. I search his eyes but I see nothing but sincere earnesty when he shakes his head no.

"I dont remember anything past entering the apartment. I remember opening the door, everything was dark and I took out my phone to use its torch… then the next thing I remember I'm on the floor, feeling as if my heart is going to explode but you…" he looks straight at me and a small smile pulls at his lips and a certain spark flashed in his eyes. He somehow reaches into my soul and caresses my heart with so much warmth despite how dire this situation is… how is he this incredible?

"You're here to protect me."

I caress his cheek, hoping to convey as much love to him as he spares me but I fear it will never be enough.

"I'm always here to protect you. I'm just sorry I couldn't do much this time." I said.

"You honestly don't remember me attacking you?" Ryou asked incredulously. He looked at him with innocently bright eyes, shaking his head no and shrugging. Im sure this isnt good but… I suppose… right now its not so bad?

"I honestly don't remember."

Ryou looked at me then, clear exasperation on his face and I share the sentiment. I truly do not understand how he could have forgotten. The only thing that makes sense is if he's repressing… or lying but I don't think he is. He's got a good poker face as he calls it but I believe him. I dont think he remembers at all.

"Okay… well I'm sorry anyway."

"Apology accepted… is that what you attacked me with?" Yugi asks, nodding to the knife.

"Y-yes. Just in case it was Bakura. I was so sure he was going to find me."

"Did you dream it?" Yugi asks, surprisingly to the point.

"Y-yes. I dreamed I was him as a child. He showed me Kul'elna as he saw it. Then he surrounded me, telling me not to trust…" He stops and looks at me before he hides his face, clutching his arms to his chest as if he was cold.

To my surprise Yugi went and sat beside him, giving him his jacket kindly.

"Thank you. He told me not to trust you Atem, that you would betray me just like you did his people."

"I did not betray his people, they were before my time." I said quickly. I know he's not accusing me, that these are Bakuras words but its still stung. I had nothing to do with Kul'elna and my father did what he could to redeem himself for that travesty. What happened should never have happened.

"I know but thats just what he told me. I didn't want to believe him, I truly didn't. And I don't. I dont believe your the King he makes you out to be. But he frightens me more than anything. Even unattached to me he still gets in my head. I can't escape him. I see what he made me do and he made me do horrible things. I see what he did in Egypt, the people he's killed and the tombs he desecrated. I saw you." He says to me. "I saw you and what he did to your father's sarcophagus."

I shift uncomfortably. I remember that, how he took his sarcophagus, stole from his tomb and challenged me so openly. It boiled my blood thinking about it but he continued.

"He killed my father right in front of me. Hes the one who killed Shadi -"

"Wait what?!" I and Yugi both exclaim. I know Shadi was a ghost, he's a spirit just like I was only he was very different, able to traverse space freely unlike me. But Bakura killed him? When?

"Yes… the same day my father died. He killed them both… as me. A child." He said.

I can't believe what im hearing. Bakura killed… while in control of Ryou?! He was a child! That is revolting. That is despicable. I knew he was horrendous, but to go so far as to possess a boy, kill his father and someone else … its unthinkable. No wonder Ryou was suffering so much. I've no doubt these memories are coming back to haunt him now that Bakura is no longer attached. The torment he must be going through far outweighs anything I can imagine. Poor Ryou… I just… cannot… even.

I feel the rage bubbling within but with both of them so vulnerable all I can do it squeeze my fists together because in some way, all of this is consequently my fault in one way or another. If my uncle hadn't ordered the creation of the Millennium Items none of this would have happened. I would never have met Yugi though … but Bakura would not have attacked, I never would have sealed my soul away for 5000 years and Ryou would still have his father, would have a much happier life… Yugi … I don't know about. I can't help but feel that he is happier with the Items existing because without the Puzzle I believe, at least from his perspective, he'd still be lonely.

This hurts. I wish I had the strength to have destroyed Bakura all those years ago, before he could have ruined so many lives. I wish I could have destroyed him when he returned. I wish I could have destroyed him before and still met Yugi.

I felt hands on mine and looked up to see Yugi sitting beside me, a soft checking smile on his beautifully kind face. He is the reason I guiltily approve of any of this happening. The only reason. If it were not for him and I were given the chance to erase Bakura 5000 years ago I would but … knowing I would never meet him - I am as despicable as he is for not wanting to change a thing. I do not deserve him or the love in his eyes.

But all I can do is smile and take his hands in mine, because as much as I hate myself right now for everything that has happened to so many people, how can I turn away the most beautiful soul that has ever walked this earth?

"We'll destroy him. For everything he has ever done." He said strongly. I glance at Ryou who looks just as surprised as I do but I loathe the words. Someone so beautiful should not speak with such hatred in his words. He should know nothing but peace and happiness.

I can't speak though. I want to cry and I can't. Not in front of Ryou. Not in front of Yugi. So instead I pull him into a hug, burying my face in his hair away from either of them to see and I hold him, hoping that whatever light I have will soften the growing darkness within him. I cannot let him be consumed by this.

"I don't see how…" Ryou mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "But that doesn't mean I won't believe you. I want him gone, in every way possible. I want my life back before he takes the rest of it. I want him to stop ruining other peoples lives. He needs to be stopped."

I felt Yugi nod as he held me close, rubbing circles on my back as if I need the comforting.

"And he will be or we'll die trying to do it." That's enough.

I pull back and look directly into him, lips trembling and eyes watering but I do not care. I will not have him say that. He looks surprised and I hate it. How can he say that so freely and not think…

"I will not have you throwing your life away to take him down. Please, do not say things like that so freely. If anything happens to you be it by his hand or your own … He is MY problem that I need to deal with. If anyone is taking him down or 'die trying' to do it, then it will be me. I will not have you in that much danger." I said sternly, as strongly as I used to as King. My word was final and it impressed even myself that I could still maintain such authority. But I remained firm even as his resolve strengthened under my stare.

"He is everyone's problem. He is not just your responsibility anymore. He attacked and killed people while using Ryou to do it. He attacked me on more than one account and almost killed me once. He's killed hundreds of people over the years, stolen the Items on multiple occasions … he is everybody's problem and you do not have the authority to stop the people he's hurt from helping to take him down. Not to mention you cannot expect us to stand back while you take him down yourself. For starters thats not fair on us and secondly… no!" He said strongly and in that speech alone he tore down my authority with ease. Was I losing my touch?

"Yugi is right, Atem. I'm sorry but he's hurt too many people for you to take responsibility for. Back in your day it was your job to do so, people expected you to take the fall for them… but times have changed. You're not a Pharaoh anymore and you don't reign over us. As terrified as I am of him you cannot take full responsibility for him anymore. We're not so much helping you as we are helping ourselves now." Ryou said.

"What he said." Yugi said cutely and I smiled. How can he be so strong and so adorable at the same time?

I feel their words, I truly do, but he's causing all of this damage because of me. That's what he wants. He wants me dead and tortured first for what was done to his people and he will torment my friends and anyone else in his way to do it. Thats what makes him my responsibility.

"Stop it." Yugi told me, tapping me on the nose. I looked at him but he gave me a grin, one with ice behind it though.

"Stop what?"

"That. Thinking. Coming up with arguments against us. I understand what you feel Atem but you can't be so closed off in this one. You have to let us help you take some of the burden because if you don't…" He paused, seemingly caught on fighting against some kind of decision. But then he shook himself off and touched my cheek, leaning in to bump his forehead to mine. "If you don't I'll lose you forever." He said quietly. Not quiet enough for Ryou to ignore but quiet enough to reach me deeply.

"I know what you can do with the Puzzle. I know you know how to do it. The brief time I wore it still after we had separated, that flash of gold that saved my life, it told me how to do it. It told me how to seal him away and I know you know how to do it. You've done it once before and it worked… until I came along and set you free. I know you don't want anything happening to us but we're telling you we don't want anything happening to you too. So please, please don't stop us from helping you." He said strongly until that last moment. He stopped himself, catching the sob before it could be released. It might have been missed by Ryou but this close I didn't miss it. There's more he wants to say, more he thinks he can't in front of Ryou so he hugs me, hiding his face from Ryou but free to whisper now.

"You promised me you'd never leave me. So please don't take him on yourself."

Okay.

That hurt.

I never realised how my stance was hurting him. I just wanted to protect him but I didn't think I was hurting him. How can I deny him now? Even if it puts him at risk I cannot shake his trust in me. Truth be told even I fear how powerful Bakura is getting… alone I couldn't defeat him before and I had no one stopping me from sealing him. Had what was left of my guardians been alive and there they might have but I was alone with no options left to take. Now, Yugi, Ryou … undoubtedly our friends would not stand for such actions.

I hold him and bury my face into his shoulder, hiding the few tears that wet my eyes and breathed in his scent, feeling his heart beating strongly within. I cannot hurt him like this.

"I'm sorry Ife. I did not realise what I was doing. I did promise you, and I intend to keep that promise." I felt him tighten his hold on me briefly before he pulled back, wiping away tears with his sleeve and a weak smile on his face.

"Good." He said bravely.

"So…" Ryou said slowly and we turned to him. I am ashamed to admit I had actually forgotten he was watching us. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but … umm… oh boy. I don't even know how to ask this but … umm.. Atem?"

I saw the blush in Yugi's face as he looked at me, eyes wide and he quickly shuffled away from me. Clearly he doesn't know Ryou knows my feelings for him and because I chose to make out with him instead of talking to him, I don't know if he wants to tell everyone yet but… I can at least not feel shamed in telling Ryou that Yugi knows of my feelings for him. Hopefully that will open him up.

"Yugi knows how I feel towards him. Yugi… Ryou knows my feels for you."

"HE DOES!?" They both ask me at once in the same surprise but different undertones. Ryou was positively excited, brimming to the edge with it while Yugi was awestruck, almost disbelievingly so. They looked at each other, Yugi trying to discern his opinion and Ryou trying to gauge what Yugi's reaction would have been like.

"When did you tell him?" They both ask me before they regard each other again.

"Ryou told me the day before our shopping trip and I told Yugi Yesterday." I answer them both.

"Yesterday?!" Ryou exclaimed excitedly, hands to his mouth to at least try and hold it in.

"What do you mean he told you?" Yugi asked me.

"I asked him if he loved you because I noticed the way you both interact. I saw how he looks at you and well… I noticed. So I asked him and it turns out our Pharaoh here isn't a great liar."

Yugi regarded me a second and seemed to accept that response… which I don't know how to take.

"Seems fair… so wait you've known this whole time how he feels?" Yugi asked him.

"Mhmm. Kinda why I've been around so much whenever Joey and Tristan are. I mean apart from feeling like I really need your company I also kinda might have wanted to stop any attempts they'll push you towards Tea."

He laughed, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm not interested in Tea."

"Oh good!" Ryou said surprisingly too happily, earning him looks from both of us. "I mean… that's good to know. That means I don't have to work too hard to …"

"You're digging yourself a deeper tomb." I said to him.

"I … actually love Atem." Yugi said slowly, almost unsure if he should say.

There was uncharacteristic squeal from Ryou that made us both laugh but he was positively bouncing in his seat with excitement, giggling to himself. I don't blame him. Being with Yugi makes me feel as strongly as he does. I'm just better at suppressing it… that and I have other ways of letting him know how happy I am.

"This is great! So you two are together now? Officially? Have you talked about it?" He asked us.

I looked at Yugi for confirmation because this was actually what we haven't talked about. We've confessed, we've … done a lot but officially naming ourselves… we've been a bit preoccupied for that.

"We've been a little busy to talk about it." He said, blushing wildly. I hide my face in the closest pillow I could find, smiling so hard I swear my face could crack. I cannot believe he just admitted that to him, he obviously will know what that means. I am so embarrassed but so happy at the same time. This boy!

"Oohhh ho ho. Okay well don't let me interrupt."

"You kinda did." I say through the pillow as a joke, earning myself a jab in the ribs.

"Oh?" Ryou asked. "Ohh.. OOOHHHHHHHH. Oh my god I am so sorry." He said quickly. I sit back up and hug the pillow, seeing his eyes wide and a deep blush on his face, holding his hands up to surrender to both of us.

Yugi and I share a very amused glance and take it upon ourselves to soak up this surprise. "If I'd known… oh my god. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Really. You needed us." Yugi laughed.

"Yeah but … then I attacked you. You didn't need to be interrupted during… that and then attacked and … oh my god."

"It's fine Ryou. I don't remember this attack of yours and well… it's not like he's going anywhere. Not without me anyway."

"Yes it seems I'm stuck with you." I wink at him and he doesn't miss a beat with that smirk of his.

"You should get used to it old man. You're gonna need someone to show you around the 21st century."

"Who better than you, Ife?" I ask. I realise I've called him Ife in front of Ryou enough times tonight but they've all been quiet, only to Yugi… this time I use it somewhat bravely and I notice now Ryou's immediate attention. It occurs to me now he must know Egyptian because of Bakura's unfaltering memory. Good thing I didn't use it before yesterday.

Yugi hummed though, blushing. Even if I haven't told him the meaning he's still so touched by the words.

"Wow, even calling him something so precious so early on. You must be official!"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks.

I laugh nervously, scooting closer to him to take his hand gingerly. I give Ryou a look that silences him so that I might be the one to explain and he looks between us, confused.

"I lied to you when I told you it meant friend." I said coyly and quirked his brow, a grin playing on his lips as if I've just been caught stealing.

"Why did you tell him it meant friend?" Ryou asked and I silenced him with a single hand. "Shutting up."

"It's an affectionate pet name for love, or darling. But it's kind of stronger than that. It's more like 'my dearest one' or 'love of the gods'. It's a very sweet, deep pet name for someone you love dearly." I say and he is positively brimming. I've kissed him raw but I've never seen this shade of pink on him before. Even his ears are bright red.

"You… you've been calling me that since the night you got your own body." He squeaked and I laughed.

"Yes."

"Oh my god. I've said it to you just to see you squirm." He said, hiding behind his hands. Ryou laughed loudly then, bending over and holding his stomach.

"Yes." I blushed.

"Oh my god! W-why did you tell me it meant friend?!"

"I thought you loved Tea and I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you it meant something only people deeply in love should be saying, and in my defence it was a complete accident to call you that in the first place but once I started I just couldn't stop calling you that. You didn't know and it was kind of my guilty pleasure." I say, chewing my lips in hopes that he won't be mad with me but he was smiling. I can't see his mouth behind his hands but it's reaching his beautiful eyes.

"Ife." He whispers, laughing but almost crying.

"You two are so sweet." Ryou cries happily, seemingly settling now. He rubs a few tears from his eyes and just looks at us, red faced and actually happy.

"What else have you been hiding from me, Ife?" He asks, mocking that last bit playfully. I am not living this down now. This will stick with me for the rest of our lives.

"There's one more thing but I'll demonstrate it later." I say but he's not impressed.

"Why not now? Ryou seems to know these things before I do."

"Because he's red faced enough." I say and he seems to understand now. They both do.

"I can… um… go if you two need… uhh privacy." He suggested.

"Not in your place. Besides we came over for you."

"Hmmm… and I am very grateful for it. Thank you both so much. I am so much calmer now and oddly feeling kinda braver. I am still so sorry for what I did to you even if you somehow don't remember it. Which actually… Yugi. I'm quite worried about that. It's not something someone just forgets. I mean I don't remember every thing of yesterday but what happened tonight is not something I'm going to forget for the rest of my life."

"That goes for me too." I say. I don't want to take sides here but Ryou is right. I was concerned before when the doctor touched his neck, afraid to touch him myself earlier tonight but this… this is exactly why I am concerned. He should not be feeling this afraid to the point of memory loss.

"I think you should look into the possibility of some kind of help for it. At the very least advice on how to cope with PTSD like this. Memory loss is not something you should shrug off." Ryou continued.

Yugi seems to listen but I can tell he is recoiling from this topic. The way he curls his arms around his stomach and looks down at the floorboards is clear even for the untrained to see he is not welcoming this, but he needs to. I agree we should not divulge everything but we do need to find some way of coping with this and I am not qualified to lead him through this on my own.

"Yugi." I say softly, pulling into a gentle cuddle. "I think he's right. Before tonight I thought we might be able to manage it without help but what happened has changed my view. I don't think we should tell them that I and Bakura are 5000 years old and I don't think we should tell them about Diabound or the items, but I do think we need advice on how to deal with PTSD."

"You don't need to tell them everything. Tell them you don't remember. Tell them it frightens you to. Tell them you just know you were held by the neck, you don't know who but somehow you got free and now it's a no go area." Ryou said. That's actually a good idea.

"But if it's just a 'no go area' can't I just leave it as is? I'll be fine so long as nothing touches my neck and it'll just go away as I get over it."

"Yugi, man, this isn't something you just get over. Trust me. Bakura's done enough to me I will never forget. And this isn't just about not wearing a necklace but think of Atem. One of the most affectionate places a partner can touch is the neck… he will never get to touch you there as much as he wants to. Think about doctors. If something happens to you and they need you calm and they touch your neck … this is kind of serious." Ryou said.

Yugi took in a deep breath, listening to him but not wanting to. I understand but this time he does need to give a little. It sucks but it sucks either way.

"Okay. I'll look into it."

"Will you?" Ryou asks accusingly. Not sure if I approve but Yugi doesn't seem offended.

"Yes. Grandpa knows a few people he wants me to see. I'll come up with a believable story and I'll look around the internet myself for ways on how to cope. I promise."

"Good. And if I find anything do I have permission to share it with you?" Ryou asks.

"You don't have to do that…"

"Yes." I said over him. "At least with me please. I haven't figured out how to use his laptop for the internet yet."

"Great. We'll get through this together Yugi." Ryou said.

He took a deep breath and stood, obviously keen to shift the spotlight. Some things never change.

"We came over to help you. So… are you feeling better?" He asks, walking around casually. We should drop this now but I think we got through to him.

"Yes. Much. Thank you. I can't guarantee this won't happen again but I promise not to attack you with a knife next time."

"Good. Cause I don't wanna get lectured for it again." Yugi said happily.

"And I'm not sure how much kicks to the ribs you can take." I say lazily, also standing but more to stretch. He laughed nervously but Yugi looks very confused.

"Did I kick you?"

"Y-yes but I'm fine. It wasn't too hard. Might bruise later but I'm okay, really."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be. If you didn't I might have killed you so… you know." Yugi nodded but he seems to be so lost for words.

"Well if you're feeling better, we should be going." I said carefully, truthfully unsure if either one of them is good to be parted right now. If we leave Ryou might feel unsafe again but then… he might not and Yugi… he might think of nothing but what happened tonight and if he remembers … I don't know what will happen.

But then I can always distract him…

Shame on me for exploring such thoughts at a time like this!

"Right. Yes I'm feeling much better thanks to the two of you. So, thank you for coming over."

"No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school?" Yugi asks.

"Yep. Oh! Are you going to tell everyone else?"

I looked at Yugi but he was looking at me for answers too. I guess we'll discuss this later.

"For now we'll keep it quiet til we know what to tell them." I say and he appreciated the answer.

"Fair enough. I'll keep it quiet."

"Thank you." We say together.

"Alright. Good night you two, don't stay up toooooo late." He cooed as we walked away.

"We're not your responsibility." Yugi called back to him.

"No but I'd prefer to see you at school tomorrow." Ryou called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What a rollercoaster! We have drama, we have touchy feely, we have confessions and truths and bonding! Poor boys though. All of em. I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Working out the kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no discipline. I am aware of this.  
> Thank you all for your awesome responses! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

The drive home was pleasantly silent. Yugi wore a smile all the way home and held my hand too as he drove. I almost dared to ask him what he was thinking but I took great pleasure in how happy he was feeling.

So I watched him, the whole way home and when we stopped, he turned off the car and sighed gently.

"What are you thinking?" He asks me, and I know I've been caught.

"I'm just admiring the view."

"Hmm… well can you guess what I'm thinking?" He asks, blushing but not hiding.

"I'm a dork."

He laughs and undoes his seat belt, turning to face me as much as he can.

"Yes but no. I'm wondering what it was that you have to "demonstrate"."

Ah yes. I did say that didn't I?

"Come here." I say, undoing my own seat belt and meeting him halfway. Sliding my hands through his hair to take hold of his head I press a deep kiss onto his lips. I know exactly what I'm doing this time and it doesn't take long for him to allow my tongue into his hot cave. I meet his waiting tongue but this is my show right now. I press deeper against him, almost to his side of the car and never once did I weaken our kiss or loosen my grasp on his hair. He's melting in my hands and it's taking everything I have not to surrender as well.

My kiss is so demanding of him, so hot and only when I'm sure he's at my whim do I let him go. I lick at the saliva I left on his lips and I take this moment to admire my handy work. His blush has reddened his entire face, his eyes look almost hazy half closed and his chest is doing it's best to keep him cool. Satisfied I lean in again but this time bump his nose to mine, resting my forehead against his which is slightly damp with how hot he's feeling.

"This gesture we're doing is almost as affectionate as what I did to you just now. This is how Egyptians kiss in public." I say softly.

He hummed but I don't think he heard me properly. I think he's still lost in the moment and I giggle.

"You… c-couldn't have just said that...huh?" He asked, breathless.

"No. I wanted you to feel what I feel every time we do this." I hummed.

"Dizzy and hot?"

"Mhmmm." I nod.

"A distinct tingling in the skin?"

"Yep." I smile. He's looking at my lips again and I know exactly what he wants.

"A strong urge to … indulge … and take."

"Yes." I whisper against his lips.

I know exactly how much he wants to kiss me … and just for fun I keep just outside of his range, which only makes him want it more. I love this. He's so fun to tease.

"Why don't we go inside?" I suggest.

"Why don't you come here?" He asks desperately, ignoring my question just to try and get at my lips.

"Because the car's a bit small and the bed seems more comfortable."

He hummed, unable to deny that but unwilling to agree. I don't blame him. If it was easier to move around in I'd let him climb all over me.

"I suppose you're right. But I don't know how long I can wait." He said, trying to get me once more.

"Are you that thirsty for your King?"

"Uhuh." He nods desperately. This boy's thirst is making my head spin. I want to give in so badly but … right here? What have I done?

"We should go inside and get you a drink then." I suggest weakly, not really wanting to move right now. My pants are tight and if Mr. Moto is still awake I don't want him seeing how much I want his grandson.

"Can it be you?" He asks and oh my gods.

I swoon immediately and he wastes no time capturing my lips. I let him… or more I'm a slave again to him. He pushes against me, awkwardly climbing over everything to get to me while I'm momentarily too stunned and hot to fight his advantage. He can't really get to my side, so he's awkwardly positioned over his seat and the confusing mechanism between us, leaning heavily onto me. He licks at my lips and I let him in, he feels my chest and I arch my back. One of his hands squeezes my thighs and I feel myself bucking my hips closer to him in response, searching for his hand to touch me.

This is so dangerous. I don't want to rush things with him but he's such a delightful fire I cannot resist. Like a moth to flame I crave his attention and he's so willing and unafraid to give it. I almost don't understand. He's so shy when it comes to girls, so nervous when it comes to speeches or public presentation but in these moments his confidence overpowers mine. He's so quick, so ready and it baffles me how he can be so sexually active now. It's like a switch got turned on and the cage bars holding him back released a sexual predator that couldn't get enough. It's incredible.

But there must be a limit. He can't be that ready… can he? I want to know what it is. I want to know what mine is. I want him to know what they are… because if in the glorious heat of the moment we go too far I do not want us to regret it. I want us to be ready but in this moment I think he would accept everything I did to him and I just want to know if he would stop me if I went too far.

Because the way he's squeezing my thighs, inching closer up I don't think I want to find out too late if there is a line I did not see.

"Y-Yugi… wa-wait." I say into his lips and to my relief he stopped...everything. Like the switch got turned off he stopped, looking at me with such dark, lusting but curious eyes. He's patient, confused but patient.

"D-don't take this the wrong way, because everything you're doing is good… soo good…. But I want to know something first."

"Mhm?" He's listening… good.

"If we go too far, will you tell me? I want to know if there's a line I can't cross, if I push too hard or we move too fast, will you tell me?"

He thought about it at first, clearly fighting the urge to say yes and continue but he's really thinking about it, trying to keep the lustful thoughts away long enough to answer me truthfully. Good. Because I want his honesty, not his desire…

… well within reason.

"Yes. I don't know what my limits are, especially in this state but yes if we go too far I will let you know. If you do the same for me. I realise that ummm… I can be a little… uhh."

"Beastly?" I joke and he laughs.

"I was going to say primal but sure." Fitting description. "I can be beastly. I'm not used to this side of me but you seem to bring it out and I don't think I want to stop it."

"I don't want you to stop it. I like it too." I say and he blushes so wildly I just want to kiss his cheeks.

"Um… so if I get kinda too forceful or … something then you let me know too yeah?"

I don't think that will be a problem but it's only fair I agree. I brush his cheek, feeling the heat radiating within and sigh gently.

"I will."

"Good." He giggles.

"You are so cute." I say and he turns away from me, hiding behind his hands with his face to the wheel.

"Shut up!" He laughs. "You're the cute one." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I joke.

"Mmm… I said you're the cute one!" He said loudly, making a point to pout but oh my he's so red. I love how flirty and confident he can be but then so embarrassed as well. It's oddly reassuring to know that while he acts so sure of himself, so daring in our endeavours he's also taking these steps for the first time as much as I am.

"Uhuh… well cutie, do you wanna go inside?" I ask and he hides behind his hands again as I thought he might.

"Don't call me cutie." He pouts but I know he's loving it. I lean over to him to breathe beside his ear and immediately he tenses, holding his breath.

"Do you wanna come inside, Ife?" I ask, making sure emphasise the word 'come' because I know that will excite him.

He moans at the thought and looks at me, that hungry look instantly returning. I know better than to let him get to me though or else we'd never leave the car.

"You know exactly what you do to me don't you?"

"Mmm. Probably half the same as what you do to me." I whisper back to him and leave him with a wink.

* * *

"Yug. Yug! Yugi!"

"What?"

"You're daydreaming again." Joey said and I sigh, laying my head back down on my arm to ignore him. I am not daydreaming… I'm normal dreaming… because I am so tired but oh so happy.

"Didn't sleep well bud?" Tristan asked.

"I didn't sleep much." I mumble but there is no regret in my voice.

"I thought I told you not to stay up late." Ryou said cheekily and I shoot him a knowing glare to which he smirks at. He knows exactly what I was doing last night but the others don't and if they ask questions it's going to be too long a story to explain by myself. Not to mention… Tea. I still don't know what to say to her. I don't know what she's thinking, or what any of them are thinking and I don't want to go around presuming everything.

Matter at hand though, he's still grinning and I'm tired.

"Bite me." I said and returned to my arm. I heard him snickering, keeping his damned comments to himself like he should be because I know exactly whats riding on his tongue… and if I said that I know exactly what I want riding on my tongue and it might rhyme with Egyptian Pharaoh.

"Yugi you need to get more sleep. Is there anything keeping you up at night?" Tea asks sweetly. She's always so sweet.

I hear Ryou clear his throat but when I look at him he's drinking his water innocently.

"Probably just late nights. These are the consequences of my actions and I must live with them." I shrug.

"Hmm… well you should sleep more then. At least on school nights."

"Atem probably isn't helping." Joey said and I look at him immediately, trying to discern what he meant by that. I look at Ryou and he shrugs but Joey seems completely unphased by what he said.

"Whaaat do you mean?" I ask carefully.

"I mean before he was just in the puzzle Yug. Now he's got his own body it must be weird having someone in your room all the time, or hard to keep track of time." He said simply.

"It's not fair! I want someone I can stay up late and play games with! Talk about stuff, watch movies!" Tristan started listing off before a wicked grin came across his face. "Maybe Serenity would be keen for a movie night."

"I'll give her something to watch… you on your way to the hospital if you think of inviting her over for a movie!" Joey snapped.

I smile at their banter and go back to the comfort of my arm, sighing to myself gently because I'm sneakily wearing the shirt Atem wore yesterday under my school clothes so I could feel close to him today. He doesn't know so I can't wait for this afternoon. Hes going to feel so moved.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Tea asked everyone.

"Its Friday. Wanna hang at the arcade?" Joey asked.

"Ive gotta help grandpa with the shop this afternoon." I lied but they don't need to know that.

"Maybe we hang at the shop?" Tea suggested. No… please no.

"Yeah, we can just play games upstairs til ya done." Tristan said.

"I dont think it'll be very fun for you guys." I say, really hoping they'll get the hint.

"Eh its fine. Its only a few hours right? Then we chow down and chill!" Joey said excitedly.

I sighed disappointedly. I should have known they'd want to hang out on a Friday night. Hmmm…. I suppose it can't be helped.

I don't really want to tell them yet. I dont think I'm ready for the potential drama.

"I have an idea." Ryou said suddenly. Yes! Please save me!

"If we go to Yugis place this afternoon, they can finish their shift and in the meantime… let's set up a dnd game."

No.

Nooooo…

Ryou why?!

"Ooh that sounds fun! I still have my character from the last unfinished game." Tea said excitedly.

Nooooo.

"So do we. Sounds fun. Yug?"

I groan but I don't have much of a choice right now. I can say no but ill have to think of a reasonable excuse that isn't making out with my hot new boyfriend… alright.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I say but not even i believe me. Wow. Who'd have thought the day would come I'd rather not be with my friends?

The bell rings and its time for class. Somehow I'm okay with this. I'll be able to rest and some how prepare for this afternoon. Maybe I can push grandpa out of the store this afternoon so its just us. They'll be customers but not all the time.

* * *

As we were leaving school we pause and watch several police cars race past, sirens blazing and following them is an ambulance. I wonder what happened. I hope they're not too badly hurt.

"Yugi."

I look over and to my surprise I see Atem standing by the gate, waiting for me with a happy smile but he has no idea what this means. I told them I'm working this afternoon. Why is he here?

"Hey… I didn't know you were coming." I say slowly as we come up to him.

"My shoulder was hurting again so your grandfather let me walk it off. I thought I'd come meet you."

His shoulder was hurting… again? Well that's not good.

"Did ya hurt it?" Joey asked, slapping him exactly where it would be hurting. He winced but shook it off.

"No I think I'm just getting used to working in the shop every day." He says.

"Maybe you could do with a massage?" Ryou suggested. I give him a careful look and he's smirking wickedly.

"Maybe… do you know anyone willing?" Atem asks. He chances a glance at me but I am so struck. What is happening?

"We should get going. I promised Grandpa I'd work today." I said, starting off without them.

"You did?" Atem asks me.

"Yep. Come on."

He catches up to me with the others close behind and for some reason I feel irritated. Nothings going to plan and I know I'm just being a sook about this because the only thing I want to do is spend time with Atem, but everyone seems to be getting in the way of that.

"You okay?" Atem asks me quietly while everyone else is chatting.

"Yeah just … frazzled."

"I'm sorry if I was the one who frazzled you. I didn't want to wait for you to get home." He says and oh how can I be mad at that?

"Well everyone's coming over today to play dnd. I promised grandpa I'd work the floor today so if you're sore perhaps you should go with the guys and make a character of your own until close." I suggest, at least loud enough that its not private. I feel like I'm the only one trying to keep 'us' a secret right now.

"Oh yeah Atem doesn't have a character, we need to make one." Joey said, right on queue.

"Ooh sounds fun!" Tea clapped excitedly.

"Yugi can draw it when he's done." Tristan said happily, slinging an arm around my neck and I instantly stop. I dont know how to walk. I have to stay calm. Just stay calm.

I feel the dark creeping in.

Stay calm.

My skin's getting cold.

Its just Tristan. Im in public. Im okay. Atem is here. Im safe.

"Tristan man, will you be DMing again?" Ryou asks hastily and I feel his arm leave. Finally I can breathe again. Oh my god.

"Huh? Oh yeah for sure."

"You okay man?" Joey asks me. I want to say yes and keep going but all I manage is a squeak. Clearing my throat, I take a quick breath and give him the brightest smile I can manage.

"Mhm. Yep. Come on I'll be late and if I am he'll have me working all weekend." I say hurriedly, running ahead just a little to make them follow me.

When we get home there's a large amount of customers waiting to be served, looking at things, talking loudly either with each other or on their phones. Two customers looked about ready to fight over one boardgame… okay… I volunteered for this.

"Yugi. Come help me." Gramps said when he saw me… perfect!

"Yep. Go up stairs guys, make yourselves comfy." I say happily.

"Will do." They call back as they head up stairs.

"Want me to take your bag?" Atem asks me gently. He clearly wants to stay down here with me but I do not want his shoulder hurt more than it is.

"Thank you." I say, handing him my bag and making sure to sneak a little hand touch while im at it. He smiles at me and throws me one last glance before he heads up stairs.

Alright… time to work.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir but I can't issue you a refund with the product in this condition."

"But it wasn't my fault. I was walking home when it fell out of my bag on the road. I didn't have enough time to grab it before the car came -"

"I understand that sir but its just not within my power to do so. Without proof of purchase I cannot prove that it was purchased here today. At most I can offer you a replacement but I cannot give you a refund."

"Well why not? Does this store not have a camera? I'd like to speak to your supervisor, kid."

"I am the supervisor, sir and we do have camera's. I can check the footage if you like but it still will not help you. Without proof of purchase I cannot issue you a refund without the matching card details. Our refunds must be refunded the way it was purchased."

"I paid in cash."

"Okay, I can check the footage for you if you would not mind waiting. Approximately what time did you make the purchase?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Kid probably didn't want this for Christmas anyway." The man said angrily, taking his very damaged boardgame box and storming out of the store.

But Yugi stayed strong. He still had customers to serve even after that horrible man. One sigh to calm himself and he perked himself back up.

"Good afternoon ma'am."

"Boy I wouldn't have taken that." Joey said behind me as we watched him work tirelessly.

"I dont think I'd have known what to do in that situation. I've never had a disgruntled customer before." I said quietly. I was here all morning and I remember none of these customers, including him. I don't have a picture perfect memory but I would have recognised that man, and so would Mr. Moto who was keeping himself nearby the register counter on purpose as he listened to the exchange. If he was someone who we served earlier I'm sure he'd have stepped in but he let Yugi handle it, rather well actually. It's nice to see him work like this. He's is so much control here.

"What would you have done in Egypt." Tea asked me curiously. Thats right... we were talking.

"Have my guards remove them. Best case scenario." I said simply.

"Ooh thats rough." Tea cooed.

"Be thankful he wasn't charged for stealing."

"Whats the punishment for that?" Joey asked though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Cutting off a hand." Ryou answered for me.

"God!" They exclaimed loudly and Ryou and I quickly hushed them. We didn't want them knowing we were watching them and they undoubtedly heard that.

So it was no surprise when Yugi came over, still talking to the customer at the counter and without looking at us closed the door on us.

"Heh. Guess he heard us." Tristan laughed nervously.

"Oh well. We got a game to finish setting up." Joey said easily and went back up stairs.

Two hours later is when Yugi and Mr. Moto came back up stairs, about an hour after the shop was meant to close. We watched them as Mr. Moto tiredly threw the shop keys on the bench and escaped into the kitchen, undoubtedly for a coffee or tea and Yugi took a quick glance around the room, bee lined for me and laid himself down beside me, flopping his arm lazily over his eyes.

"Long day at work honey?" Joey asked him.

"Do not call me that. And yes. Christmas brings out all the crazies."

"You handled that one customer very well." I told him and he spared a glance at me.

"Just one?"

"Yugi! I'm having a shower before I make dinner, decide if your friends are staying." Mr. Moto called out.

"Yeah." Yugi called back.

"What are ya having?" Joey asked.

"I dunno." Yugi yawned.

"Yugi looks like he could do with a nap." Ryou giggled softly.

"Mhmm. Maybe." Yugi mumbled.

Next minute any of us knew a pillow had been launched to hit Yugi square in the face. If I hadn't been feeling sympathy for him I'd have laughed with the rest of them but as he rolled over, gripping the pillow tightly and glaring at Joey all I could do was try not to laugh.

"Wanna play that game huh?" Yugi asked, throwing the pillow hard back at Joey.

Joey caught it with ease and threw it back and soon Tristan was joining and it was 2 against one.

"Come on guys aren't we playing dnd?" Tea asked.

"We gotta have our co DM awake first Tea. We're just helping." Tristan said as he threw another pillow.

Yugi was laughing now and as he deflected the oncoming attack he sent it flying my way only I was not expecting it. The attack was so sudden it knocked me over and for a second Yugis laughter stopped, replaced by a simple surprised gasp. I didn't move for a little bit, as much as I wanted to laugh. I wanted him to be concerned and when I'm sure his silence meant he was I took the pillow and tossed at him, knocking him over this time. The roar of laughter that followed by everyone took us all and now it was a free for all pillow fight… which was so special to me.

I've never done this before. The Palace cushions were not made to resist fighting so they were never regarded as toys. Ive only ever heard of Pillow Fights from Yugi but he had limited experience as well. He said it was fun but it required a group of people. I have to admit he was right. This is so much more fun than I thought it would be.

"YUGI!" Mr. Moto shouted suddenly and all of us stopped, dropping our pillows or hiding them behind our backs. For the first time since having my own body I actually feel small in this house. I feel like a fool for getting so lost in this and what's more I feel like a terrible partner for possibly getting Yugi in trouble.

"Sorry Grandpa." Yugi said quickly.

"Kitchen. Now." Mr. Moto commanded and left. Okay… definitely in trouble.

"Mr. Moto. It wasn't Yugis fault." Tea said bravely. Yugi gave her a thankful smile but Mr. Moto was long gone and soon Yugi was too.

"Way to go Joey!" Tea scolded him sharply.

"What? We didn't break anything."

He was right but its not the point. Mr. Moto is clearly not impressed and now Yugi will take the rap for it. I honed my ears, trying to listen but between Joey and Teas arguing and the walls in between all I could hear were gentle back and forth between them.

They've argued before while I've known them and Mr. Moto wasn't known for being too laid back. It wasn't terribly uncommon Yugi would be scolded for something but tonight might be different. Yugi was tired and he's seemed somewhat irritated all afternoon.

"You guys might want to clear out when they're done." I suggested quietly.

"Think its that bad?" Ryou asked.

"I dunno but Yugi seems a bit off this afternoon. I think perhaps he could use a quiet night." I say, hoping they'll understand.

"Well Joey should apologise first." Tea said firmly. Always the mother hen. Its nice.

"Yeah yeah."

They were gone a while longer while we tidied the mess we made and when Yugi came back he gave us an apologetic smile. Yep. He's in trouble.

"Hey guys."

"Hey man sorry for getting ya in trouble." Joey said surprisingly sincerely.

"Its alright. But um, I'm gonna have to ask if we pick this up another time. Grandpa's in a bit of a mood -"

"I HEARD THAT!"

…

"He's a bit tired from work today and would like a quiet night."

I wonder how much of that is true but… actually no i think it is. I think Yugi is genuinely sorry they have to go.

"No problem Yug. Weekend tomorrow should we do something?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah but outside the house. Lets go somewhere." Yugi said.

"Sure where do you wanna go?"

"The mall but after that Im good to go where ever." He said. I guess we won't be spending all day in bed together then. But it will be fun to explore a little. I wonder what he wants to buy.

"Cool. Meet at the Square at 10?"

They all agreed and now we're downstairs saying goodbyes. Only when it was just us did Yugi let go of a very tired sigh. We're alone now though, finally and maybe I can relieve him of some of this tension.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently, gingerly touching his arms through this pesky school jacket.

"Yeah… Grandpa's tired." He said rubbing his temples free of whatever tension he held.

"Was he too mad with you?"

"A little. Just told me to be more careful in case we break something. Don't exactly have the money to replace the TV. We bitched about customers mostly. I'm not in too much trouble."

"Why didn't you tell them that?" I ask behind a snicker, amused at his cheek.

"Because I still got scolded for it." He shrugged.

I laughed and he stepped closer, sliding his hands around my hips to my back to push his body flush against mine.

"Still need that massage?" He asked me, his voice a tantalising whisper.

"Mmm. I could use one before dinner."

He chewed his lip, gazing at mine hungrily and I almost thought he'd kiss me but instead he slid his hands to mine and lead me back upstairs.

We let go when we walked passed the kitchen, peaking to make sure Mr. Moto was busy with preparations before quietly climbing the rest of the way to his room.

"Go lay on the bed, ill be right back." He told me, pushing me gently before he slipped off into the bathroom.

This was… very exciting. Im used to getting massages when I was Prince and rarely when I was King but this would be one from Yugi. I didn't even know he knew how to massage. Regardless on if he was unpractised or not it would still he glorious to have him touching me so affectionately.

I almost didn't know what to do. In my day I wouldn't be wearing a tunic or my jewellery, does he expect me to strip for him? He told me to lay down so would it be presumptuous of me to remove my shirt? This shouldn't be so nerve racking but its actually a lot more exciting than I thought it would be and hes not even here yet.

Okay… he said to lie down… so I guess. Uhhh…

"Lose your way to the bed?" He asks behind me, making me jolt in surprise.

"Uhh… I just.. um."

He gave me a smile and to my relief he's blushing heavily. At least that means he's as nervous as I am. But then I notice a small bottle in his hands and suddenly my nerves are replaced with curiosity. Is that oil? Where did he get that? What is he going to do with it?

"Okay, take your shirt off and lay down." He said, half confident and half shy.

My hearts racing again but I obey. I turn away from him though… im not sure why. The first night I spent here I wasn't too shy to enter his room in nothing but a towel… but this is different. We are much different now.

Tossing my shirt aside I climb onto his bed, hugging his pillow mostly to hide how sweaty my palms are. But … when he doesn't approach i get even more nervous. Is he thinking of not doing this? Is this too much right now? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Oh no… umm…

I chance a glance back at him, expecting to see panic or fear but instead what I see is a face so hot with lust he's forgotten how to move. Okay… that's good?

"Y-you okay?" I ask nervously and it seems to jolt him back into reality.

"Y-yes. Sorry. I umm… wow." He says and starts to climb on behind me.

I lay my head back down, burying my face into the pillow to hide the uncontrollable smile. I didn't know I had that strong an effect on him to make him say wow.

I feel him tentatively climb over my legs and almost afraid to put too much pressure on me he barely sits on the back of my thighs, both his knees on either side of my hips.

"Okay… let me know if I'm too heavy." He says.

"Mhmm."

I wait as the butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly until all of a sudden I feel something very, very cold fall on the small of my back. To my horror I let out some kind of squeal, arching in vain away from the cold but that just seems to move it, making it roll down my hips.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"Nya… you have to warm it up first Yugi." I say with a strained voice. Even my handmaidens knew to warm oil first… then again in Egypt it wasn't usually this cold either.

"Yep. Sorry." He said, hastily sliding his hands through the oil over the muscles in my lower spine. As he worked the oil it warmed quickly and I relaxed into his touch, feeling his nimble fingers press and knead at my skin in soft circles.

I love this. Not only does the massage itself feel good but these are Yugis fingers sliding over my bare skin, navigating the complex muscles around my waist and along my spine.

"Is that better?" He asks me and I have half a mind to ignore him, wanting nothing more than to just enjoy this.

"Mhmm." I manage though and he hums happily.

He slides up high, crawling up my spine to work on my ribs. There's not a lot of muscle there but somehow he makes this feel soooooo good. He got in deep around my spine and I almost moan, thankful I'm breathing into this pillow or he'd hear how submissive I am right now.

"How did you get this?" He asks curiously, sliding his hands up further around my shoulder blades.

I dont know what hes referring to though and its hard to concentrate when his hands are running flat over my skin.

"Get what?" I mumble through the pillow.

"You have a scar here." He says. He seems to trace it with a single finger and as he does I remember.

"Oh! I got that in battle once. I was still a prince. It was an arrow."

"You got shot? What was the prince of Egypt doing in battle?!" He asks, resuming his massage only its now as he's rubbing circles over it I can feel the muscles causing my issues. They're tender and sensitive but despite that it kind of hurts it also feels amazing to have them moved and pressed, kneaded with such attentive attention.

"Ah… um. My father and I were visiting a temple along the Nile. We got ambushed by some vagabonds… I'm not sure who they were. Their first arrow missed my father by a hair. Their second got me in the shoulder. They didn't get a chance to loose a third. I ...hah… ah… um… I was taken back to the temple to get treated. Wounds in those days weren't easily fought."

"Enjoying yourself there?" He giggles.

"Uskut!" I say, grinning.

"What?"

I giggle but he presses his thumbs into my muscles deeply.

"Nyah! Hah! Nnngh" I moan and he giggles in response.

"What did you say?" He asks again, massaging softer now. I know this game… if I don't answer him he'll press harder again and I dont think I can handle that. It feels good when he's soft but too hard and it does actually hurt.

"I told you to be silent." I said, grunting as he rolled another circle over the underside of my shoulder blades.

"Hmm…" He stopped then, leaning off me for just a moment. Im confused but wait patiently, taking this moment to relax and let my muscles calm from their recent stimulation.

He returns to me, his hands freshly lubricated with warmed up oil this time. With the fresh oil it feels sooo good again and I can't stop the moan escaping my throat as he climbs higher.

I feel him readjust himself, climbing to sit on my rear and now he's able to put more of his upper body strength into his flat palm presses. I think I like that better. His flat palm and centred strength feels like its moving my muscles in a much more even way… I dont know how to describe it other than heavenly.

"That feels good." I sigh.

"Good." He hums pleasantly. "It uhh… occurs to me I should have started with your shoulders…"

"Mmm whys that?" I ask lazily. My mind is going numb. He keeps smoothing out my muscles in slow, precise circles I feel like I could just sleep right here.

"Because your still oily down here and my pants are going to get sticky." He giggles. I smirk, humming with the perverted thoughts that race through my mind.

"Perhaps you should take them off." I say cheekily. He pauses and for a moment I wonder if he's actually considering this. The thought of him riding the back of me with no pants on, the inner parts of thighs getting covered in oil as he rides my body ... that is feversome. I don't know whats hotter: my cheeks, my groin stirring to life or that image.

"I might if my hands weren't already covered." He said shyly, returning to his circles and climbing further up to massage the tense muscles of my shoulders and neck.

His fingers follow ever contour, reaching up my neck and back down over my shoulders, relieving me of those devious thoughts.

"Lower your arms, put them to your side." He says and I do as he says. My muscles change and now he can get in where he couldn't before. I didn't realise how much tension I was carrying but with every wave he pushes into me I feel my body loosening. By the gods is he good at this. I don't want this to end. I could lay here forever turning into jelly under his touch.

He reaches up my neck again and I moan softly; every, single, time.

"How does that feel?" He asks softly.

"Like the Gods themselves are reworking my body. It feels incredible."

He hums happily but I thought I heard something else, something forlorn.

"I wish I could…" He began but trailed off. I waited, wondering what the rest of his sentence would be but he didn't intend to finish it.

"Yes?" I ask, hoping to encourage him.

"You like that?" He asks. Silly boy.

"Yes but you were going to say something."

"Oh… its nothing."

"What were you going to say?" I ask, turning my head to the side. My eyes are closed but at least I can give him more of my attention like this.

"Just… I wonder what it feels like. To have your neck touched like this." He says in a dazed, tired almost content tone. I dont like it though. He should know what this feels like. Its not fair that he doesn't get to but maybe, just maybe one day he will. I cannot wait for that day. For the day I can make him feel this relaxed and at peace.

"We could always work on it slowly. Id be happy to massage you."

"Mmm… I dont know if I can handle it. I mean I froze today when Tristan draped his arm over me… dont get me wrong I want you to touch me like this but… I just don't think I can trust my body to relax enough." He says and I feel for him. I really do. I did notice him stop, I wanted to hold his hand and guide him back to clarity but he seemed to pull himself out of that as soon as Tristan let him go.

Suddenly I feel this massage has run its course. I love his hands on my body but right now I just want to cuddle him. I dont think I can enjoy this much longer knowing he doesn't get to right now.

Slowly I lift myself up and he doesn't fail to miss the gesture, smoothly sliding off me to let me up.

"All done?" He asks, clearly confused.

I sit up and catch his eye, give him a quick smile and pull him into a deep embrace. My hands wrap around his waist and I quickly find the crook of his neck to nuzzle into. He tenses slightly but he knows I'm only hugging him.

"How long until dinner?" I ask him gently.

"Uhh… im not sure. I can find out if you like? You'll probably need to wash off before its ready." He says but I don't let him leave me. I breathe in his scent, adoring how he feels against me and loving every second I've been able to spend with him like this.

"Mmm. I just want to hold you for now." I sigh softly.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, relaxing into the hug to rub gentle circles over my skin. It's not a massage, just a loving gesture.

"I just wish I could ease your heart. Heal it from the pain you've endured." I say truthfully. I feel like hes made my mind as clear and easy to manoeuvre as my body and I feel no shame in admitting the words of my heart.

"Thank you." He says. So simple, but so earnest. "Hows your shoulder?"

"A million times better thank you."

"Hmm… im no expert but I think its that war wound, old man."

I laugh and hold him tighter, relieved he's feeling happier.

"Maybe. I might just have to get you to massage me more often." I say, pulling back to nuzzle his nose.

"Id be delighted to." He says warmly, his eyes sparkling so beautifully. I could get lost in his eyes forever. What did I do to deserve him? Everything in my life has been duty this or can't have that or someone else first but … for the first time in my life he makes me feel like I can have something that everyone else gets to have: love. Real, strong, true love as pure as the Gods.

"I love you so much." I sigh and I catch the shy smile, the growing blush and his eyes sparkle just a little bit more.

"I love you too, Ife." He says and my heart leaps for joy. It no longer hurts when he says it because he knows exactly what it means, what it means to me.

"Boys! Dinner in 10!" Mr. Moto calls from down the stairs.

Crap on the Nile… im covered in oil, I can't just slip a shirt on over the top! And Yugis hands too… we need to wash this off.

"Coming!" Yugi calls back.

"S-shower?" I say but … what do we do? I can't shower with my pants on and I dont think we're ready for shared bathroom experiences… n-not that I'd mind… much… but … uhh… oh boy. Stop. Down boy.

"Y-yeah… umm you shower, I'll let him know I was giving you a massage for your shoulder. I dont think he'll suspect anything… he knows you were sore afterall."

"R-right. If you're sure."


	20. Tender moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have an addiction to updating. It's been like 3 days but I am still 6 chapters ahead of ya'll. SO - Here's this one and the next one. The reason I'm posting these two is because this ones kinda short and the next one has some interesting moments in it but I didn't the one chapter to be SUPER long. So, here we are :D I promise to lay off the updates for at least 5 days this time lol

The warm winds rushes through my hair as I ride desperately through the night, passing the burning buildings of my city, my home and my people. Screams surround me as my people are losing their lives, their families and their homes, what little they could call their own but I cannot stop for them. I cannot stop to direct them to the Palace, to ferry small children back to their mothers or to the safety of the inner city. Everywhere I see the scrambling of those not sprawled lifeless upon the packed sand, their blood soaking my lands and their cries so loud and pain stricken it surely would move the gods.

I cannot stop for them, for ahead of me is the reason for their pain, the creator of such madness: Akeifa… the self proclaimed Thief King. He rides upon his own horse, dragging the sarcophagus of my father behind him disgracefully, cackling to the wind in supposed victory. His creature, his monster in the shadows looms over head locked in a ferocious battle with Slifer.

As we ride out of the city borders the rope harnessed to my father snaps, leaving him spinning out of control and I am gaining fast. I want to stop, to catch it and protect it but if I do not jump it will take my mares legs out.

Hastily we jump over it and I come to a screeching halt, much to Aishas dislike.

"Shh, shhh." I hushed her and dismounted to check on my father.

"You are so predictable Pharaoh." Akeifa called back in a mocking tone but I ignored him. It was still perfectly sealed, undisturbed but he had my fathers Dia Diankh so I know that not to be true.

It feels a crime to open it but I must check. I must know what damage has been done. Either way he will pay for this.

"Are you sure you wish to open it?"

I hesitate. Why?

Why is he getting in my head? Why am I suddenly so scared to look? Why?!

"You are too weak for this Pharaoh." He hisses behind me. My vision is blurring because I feel weak now. I'm swaying because my body feels heavy.

My fathers sarcophagus is gone and all around me is the sweet cold dark of unconsciousness. But his voice echoes in mind, doubting me, calling me weak, laughing.

He must pay. He must!

But I'm so tired.

I have to protect my people.

I must!

"ATEM!"

I open my eyes, suddenly free of the darkness that pulled me down and I look around. I see nothing but sand, the midnight blue of the sky and the sparkling diamonds dotting it. Behind me is the burning city of my home and faintly their screams. Before me Akeifa is gone, Diabound too and Slifer was no where to he seen. There was no life out here save for me. My fathers sarcophagus was no where to be seen but … wait. Is that?

A body?

Half buried in the sand I see a slump, a shadow of something and I am called to it.

Faintly I hear an echo of a chant in my mind. The same chanting spell the Millennium Puzzle taught me to seal the darkness, but I never uttered the words. I knew to bind such power it would take me as well. It was a last resort, a means to an end, not something I should say absently. The prayer sings in my head like a memory and the words form on my tongue like de ja vu. It feels like I've said them before but I know I did not.

As I get closer to the body I see it wrapped in a royal blue robe and the final word to echo in my mind is my own name. Its so final, so absolute. Nothing follows except the remnants of the name... of which I now don't remember. It's like a dream I can't grasp, a whisper in the water.

Carefully I kneel down beside the body, hands shaking with the fear of who it was. Its cold, empty and unmoving. I sense no life from it and when I touched its shoulder, felt the flesh underneath and pulled, rolling over the body and when I saw the lifeless eyes of the one person I feared to see most I felt my heart shatter to a thousand, nay, millions of pieces.

I am broken, completely.

Of all it could be… why is it him?

Suddenly Akeifas laughter all around me, filling my empty body with its horrible darkness and the void I have become is screaming with such burning pain!

So much pain in my chest, it feels as if my heart will implode and with my screams on the winds I jolt awake!

I'm met with the cold darkness of Yugi's room, lit only by the blue light of the moon through the sky light. There's no sand here but the sheets that cover me are half thrown off. There's no heat here from the night desert air or the fire that spread, because it was almost winter half a world away and thousands of years in between. But the image... Yugi... he...

"Hey! Hey, its okay. Its just me." Yugi says beside me, eyes wide and hands outstretched as if afraid I will hurt him.

He breathes… he breathes!

Yugi!

I practically pounce on him, wrapping my arms around him tightly and unable to get as close as I want to be.

"Woah! Woah hey! Its alright, your okay." He says, straining under my weight but I don't care. I'm not close enough. Not even with my legs entwined with his, my body pressed heavily into his its still not enough.

I'm crying like a child because my heart is still reeling from its shattering and my mind will not push away the sight of his lightness stare.

"Hush, Ife. Its okay. Everything's alright. I'm right here. Shhh." His voice is so sweet, like a melody so soothing I can almost feel his light healing my heart. I can't talk right now and I dont want to. I just want to hold him, feel his breathing, his heart beating in his chest, feel the warmth of skin. I want to hear him speak, whisper sweet nothings to me. I just want to feel him alive right now because I cannot bare feeling him as anything else.

"Shhhhh…. Shhhh. Its alright. You're okay. There's nothing else here except you and me. We're safe in my room and there's been nothing weird happening all night. We're safe, and warm and together." He said in a voice so soft and calming I was feeling my tears die down. My heart calmed slowly and I could breathe with very little sobs. I was calming to every word, every gentle circle he rubbed on my back and through my hair.

I hung onto him for a while, breathing softly and listening to his heartbeat and he never once let me go, never stopped soothing me. I still remember the nightmare clear as day but somehow he made the pain almost numb. Im starting to feel guilty though. Im keeping him awake because of a stupid nightmare that couldn't possibly have been real, and the one phrase he spoke… 'nothing weird happening all night' … has he not slept yet? He must be exhausted.

I pull away from him a little bit, just enough to look up at him and he searches my eyes thoroughly, stroking my gold bangs from my face and wiping any excess tears from my eyes.

"You're okay." He says to me. Its not a question but more a reassurance. I almost want to cry again but instead I nod and look into those beautiful, lively eyes again. They're sparkling with such concern, wet with his own tears he kept under control.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks gently. I don't. I dont want to remember… but I want him to know. I don't want to keep anything from him. I know his mind will run away with him. He won't stop thinking about it. He'll come up with the worst case scenario but for me, what happened was the worse case scenario. I dont ever want to see him so lifeless. Ive already almost lost him one too many times, I cannot lose him for good.

I feel the tears coming back but I take a deep breath and rest my forehead against his chest, settling myself back down again.

"Its okay, we don't have to talk about it." He said gently.

"I want you to know." I say quietly. He waits patiently, as long as I need to gather what strength he loans me.

"I was Pharaoh chasing down Akeifa from my city."

"Whos Akeifa?" He asks. Of course. We've only ever called him Bakura.

"That is Bakura's true name. The one he was given. Bakura is the name he chose." I answer, shifting to get a little more comfortable and to let him move so he wouldn't cramp. He seemed thankful for this, wasting no time in readjusting without letting me go.

"Right. Okay."

"I was chasing him out of my city on horseback. I remember the city burning, my people dying and mourning those they've lost. Slifer was in combat above us with Diabound and Akeifa was dragging my fathers sarcophagus behind him as he rode."

"That awful."

I shook my head gently, nuzzling up to nudge his chin affectionately.

"Its not the worst. The rope snapped and his sarcophagus slid to a halt. I jumped over it and went to open it, to make sure he was safe. Akeifa had already stolen his Dia Diankh so I knew he had opened it already but I needed to make sure he was unharmed. But I hesitated. Akeifa taunted me, he called me weak and then everything went dark. I let him inside my head and my body became heavy. I couldn't see anything or feel anything beyond the confines of darkness and then I heard the prayer that could bind Akeifa and his dreaded monster within the puzzle. I heard it sung but it should never have been uttered unless absolutely necessary."

I paused, letting the story so far sink in and also preparing myself for what happens next.

"You dreamed of your last day alive then?" He asks gently.

I nod because it was. Thats how it started… that's the moment I lost my soul to the Puzzle to save my people. I remember nothing beyond that point until Yugi began putting the puzzle together, 5000 years later.

"Thats how it began. Almost everything. My fathers sarcophagus wasn't there that day, that part was dream but not too inaccurate. He did steal my fathers sarcophagus but he presented it to me in my Throne Room, where he showed off Diabound for the first time. In the dream though he had it with him. But back to the prayer. I woke up when I heard my name shouted and everything fell silent after that. The last thing I heard was my name being called. I didn't hear breathing. I didn't hear him screaming his failure. I didn't hear the screams of my people. I heard nothing because the moment I shouted my name was the moment I lost everything. The silence was unbearable but the dream didn't stop there. This is where it became a nightmare."

"It isn't already?" He asks sweetly. I hold onto him, stealing one more reassurance that he's alive. Its okay. Hes alive. I tell myself this over and over again, calming my breathing.

"I'm alone in the desert. My city burns behind me. Akeifa and Diabound are gone. Slifer cannot be called. I hear my people screaming but all I can focus on is the body in front of me, wrapped in a blue robe… my blue robe."

"Is it you?" He asks nervously. Hes stopped his stroking now, listening intently. My hearts starting to hurt again but I must press on.

"I touch the shoulder, scared that it is me but when I roll him over I see… you… it's you before m-me. Y-your eyes… they… I just… I can't… i -"

"Okay. Its alright. I'm fine." He says gently as I've started to cry again. He begins rocking me, kissing my head through my hair and rubbing my arms.

"It felt so real. You looked so real." I sobbed.

"I know. It's alright. I'm okay. See? I'm right here, very much alive and thats how I'll stay. You, me, everyone else we know, no ones going anywhere."

I nodded but the pain was still so raw.

"I dont want to lose you. It hurts so much. I can't… you're too important to me. If anything happens to you I dont know what I would do. I feel so broken Yugi. Why does it hurt so much when I know you're right here. I didn't even know you back then but it hurts so so much."

"Shhh… we're calm now. Its okay. "

"It hurts Yugi." I cried too loudly, clinging to him tightly.

Hes quiet for a while, or maybe I'm just crying too much but after a short while he hitches me up, pushing me slightly off him so he can take hold of my face and force me to look at him. I see such determination in those reddened, pained eyes and he takes my breath away.

"I know how much this hurts but I am alive. I'm not going anywhere and I have you to protect me. You keep promising me you won't let anything happen to me, remember? And I promise not to let anything happen to you, me or anyone else we know. I promise you this."

How?

…

How can he … be so perfect?

What did I do to deserve this?

"Ife." He says, trying to reach me because I am so lost in him.

I smile at him weakly as the tears continue to stream down my cheeks. The pain is ebbing with the love I feel for him. I never want to let him go. I must never let him go.

"I love you. More than anything I ever have in my life." I whisper to him.

He smiles at me, stops my tears with his shirt until I'm giggling from his attempts and the kisses my forehead so softly.

"I love you too." He says before he laughs once to himself and his gentle stroking of my hair becomes a rough mess up. "Silly Pharaoh." I laugh too, burying my face to try and hide from his playful assault. I nuzzle his chest, sort of wishing I could get closer to him but between his shirt and our actual bodies this will have to do.

"Do you want to try and go back to sleep or would you like to get up for a while?" He asks.

Truth be told I dont know what I want to do. I'm tired but that might be emotional burn, I'm awake but that might be temporary adrenaline. We're hanging with our friends tomorrow so its probably best to get more sleep but what if … no. Ill cuddle Yugi. If I can feel him next to me then I probably won't dream it again… maybe.

But Yugi… is he not tired? He sounds as if he's been up a while before I woke up.

"How long have you been awake for? Are you not tired?" I ask him, looking up to him again to make sure I catch the slightest tell.

"Oh I'm tired. I just haven't been able to fall back asleep and I wanted to make sure you got to rest." There was no lie in his voice but he is troubled.

"Are you okay?"

His lips pull the side briefly and he looks down as if thinking but he soon returns to me. "I had another bad dream too. Kinda funny how im getting used to them now…"

"Thats not good Yugi. These should be stopping. You deserve to sleep well every now and then."

"I know. Im not choosing to sleep badly its just … i dunno maybe I'm just getting done with being scared all the time."

I hummed but I really don't know what to say. I wish I could soothe his mind, free him from these nightmares.

"Which one was it?" I ask carefully and he gives me a weak smile that was obviously shutting me out.

"You dont want to know. Not tonight."

That told me as much as I needed. It was the one where Diabound had him by the neck… he's right. Considering the dream I just had being told he dreamed of dying too wasn't something I wanted voiced. Its enough to know which one.

"We should play a round of something and then go back to bed." He said definitively, tapping my arms to make the decision final. I could probably sleep if I cuddled beside him but I think his decision was for both of us and not just me, so gladly I'll accept.

"Its your turn to pick." I say happily.

* * *

I cant find it. I've looked everywhere. In the laundry, on the washing line, among the dirty clothes not yet washed, in our shopping bags, the bathroom and I cannot find it. I wore it the other day so it can't be far, it must be here but where? I suppose I could wear another shirt but I was actually hoping to wear this one out. The weathers getting colder now and I was hoping to impress Yugi with it on but…

Where is it?

I sigh in frustration, sitting back on my heels and looking around the room with my eyes, hoping to catch sight of it poking out somewhere but it was literally no where.

Yugi was already dressed and ready to go, enjoying a coffee downstairs with his grandfather but I can't find this one shirt anywhere. It's literally the only thing I need. I have a jacket to wear, a Yugi's loaned me a scarf just in case… I just need my shirt.

I suppose I'll just wear a different one …

"You okay?" Yugi surprises me at the door and I sigh, slightly relieved his here but also just disappointed I can't find it.

"Yeah I just can't find the shirt I wanted to wear today. The black and red one. I saw it the other day but I've looked everywhere and can't find it." I said sadly.

I felt him kneel beside me and I look at him thinking I might find sympathy but instead I think I see…. Guilt?

Slowly he unbuttons his lilac button up and to my surprise underneath is the very shirt I'm looking for… but why is he wearing it? I mean… I don't mind sharing my clothes with him but we bought them specifically so I wouldn't keep stealing his. He gives me the cutest sheepish look though with the biggest adoring eyes I've ever seen and I cannot help but feel relieved and forgiveness. He's just so cute.

"W-why are you wearing it?" I ask kindly, hoping he doesn't think I'm mad with him because I'm not...just confused. He shrugs and shyly looks down to his hands which is now fiddling with his buttons to take his whole button up off.

"I was wearing it yesterday so I could feel close to you and today we're going to be with everyone so I don't know if there will be much opportunities to be close so I thought maybe you wouldn't miss it for one more day. It smells like you so umm… you know it… kinda feels like you're hugging me…"

So. Damn. Cute!

I hastily stop his hands from unbuttoning further though… with that thought I almost regret that too, but he stops and looks at me and I give him the happiest smile. I no longer care for impressing him with it. If he wants to feel close to me by wearing it himself then he can wear it everyday. I had no idea he wore it yesterday but to think he did, all day at school - just to be close to me… oh my lord. I've never felt more flattered.

"You may wear it everyday if thats how it will make you feel Ife. I do not mind. I can't believe you wore it yesterday, and today… you are so cute!"

He blushes wildly and completely looks away from me, a shy giggle on his lips.

"I - I am not cute! A-and if I wear it everyday it'll stop smelling like you so um… you can have it back but … umm… if you don't mind then maybe not today?"

"Of course." It takes everything inside me not to squeal with so much happiness. The last thing I need right now is to make an embarrassment of myself. Instead I busy myself with helping him do his buttons back up, humming as I watch my shirt underneath press against him. "Wanna help me pick out something else to wear today?" I ask.

We settled on my purple turtle neck with one of his black vests over the top. I looked fairly classy with the black jeans on too and by the way he looks me up and down he seems to approve too.

"See something you like?" I ask coyly, spreading my arms wide for him to really get a good look.

"Mhmm. I think they'd look better on my floor but we should hurry up." He said with a wink. I feel something stir already just from the comment but he's been quick enough lately with those comments for me to let him walk away with it. Still… I let him think he has the win until his hand touches the door handle when I press my hand on the door beside him. I'm right behind him, arm outstretched by his ear and I lean in to move his hair with my nose, another hand trailing feather light touches down his spine through his clothes. I hear his breath hitch and I chew my lip to contain the excitement.

"You'd look better beneath me on your bed but you're right… we should hurry up." I whisper and he melts against me, a small moan escaping his lips.

"You're getting very close to making me cancel our plans." He whispers, his eyes closed as he leans against me.

I ghost the tip of my nose against his jaw, breathing softly down his neck and in response I hear him breathing out slowly to try and calm himself down. I understand why he enjoys this so much, this is fun. Normally he's the one with the witty remarks and staggering flirts but the tables have turned this time and I have him wrapped around my finger with ease. I wonder how far I can push this, how far he'd be willing to go. I have half a mind to tempt him but if I leave this here then maybe he'll try to rip his control back from me this evening.

"You're right, we did say we'd meet them and I think your grandfather would prefer if we weren't making too much noise up here while he's relaxing. He might think we're tearing the walls down with all the knocking." I said pushing my body against his to purposefully force his body flush against the door, making it knock as intended.

He moaned and I feel his body shuddering already but what I didn't anticipate was how effective this would be on me too. I've got him pinned against the door in such a way that my crotch is pushing directly over his belts and the stimulation is already making my blood rush south.

"W-we can be quiet… our friends won't look for us I don't think." He says, almost desperate to convince me as he pushes his ass against me. I have to take his hips with my free hand to stop him or else I will not get this down but oh if he isn't tempting.

"No we should go. Besides… you promised me a day in the sun did you not?"

"Mmmmm." He groans, clear regret behind it because he really wants to stay here with me now. I wonder if I've gotten him as hard as I got myself. I'm not game enough to check, if I did I'd be signing that commitment to stay … and I almost want to but I still don't know if we're truly ready for that.

"Okay… but you owe me some private time later."

"Hmm, you don't have to worry about that. I owe me private time as well." I said with one last, sorrowful, push against him before I let him go.

He looks back at me, red faced and flustered, chancing a glance down by body before quickly opening the door. I glance down too, thankful that the tension forming isn't bad enough to stubbornly remain. I should be fine by the time we get to our friends but boy if we're not playing a dangerous game. My hormones are more wild than I thought they could be. Not even when I was a boy did I feel such strong urges and I had half naked women walking around me all the time. It wasn't like I wasn't interested in them but Yugi brings out such desires I long thought myself incapable of.

Mental note: he likes being pushed against solid objects.

* * *

We were supposed to meet our friends half an hour ago, but that doesn't stop me from taking Atem through the scenic route. Hes not been outside the house very much since he got his own body. He's been mostly in the inner parts of the city so seeing the change of season seemed to fascinate him. Its kinda strange. Hes seen the seasons change before through my eyes but I've noticed him look at things anew with his own. I remember he seemed fascinated by the stars when we left the museum, and the feel hot water burning his hand too. He told me that everything feels familiar and new at the same time so I thought that maybe a walk through the park might be nice.

I wasn't disappointed. Unlike the city the frost on the grass is still present around this time and the almost bare trees were oddly beautiful. In about a week or 3 snow will start to fall and all of this will be white… I can't wait to show him that. Until then we walked slowly on the footpath and hes looking at everything from the frosty crystals to the pools of orange leaves. The tiny spider website now visible because of the tiny droplets of water and the mist in the distance blanketing the mountains.

Hes so precious. So fascinated by everything. Its easy to forget that hes 5000 years old.

After a while of pleasant silence as he absorbed the world around him, i eventually inched my fingers over to his.

He was startled at first but then he laced his with mine. I felt the blush creeping up and the smile I cant control because this… this is the first time we've been a couple outside of my room. This is what other couples do: taking a walk holding hands outside for the world to see like a visible proclamation that we belong to each other.

"I … I like this." He says shyly.

"I thought you might. Winters almost here. We'll have to do this again when the snow starts to fall." I said, blushing.

"Id like that. Everything still feels so new. Just as I start getting used to something there's more left to rediscover or even discover for the first time. It rarely got this cold during the day on Egypt. At night it would get very cold but even then, not nearly as cold as what it will be here."

"At least you'll have me to keep you warm at night." I said and he squeezed my hand.

"Mmm.. during the day too?"

"If your good." I laugh.

"Am I ever not?" He laughed.

"Well you were a little naughty this morning." I offered and I watched as the innocent happiness turned into a mischievous grin.

"If i recall correctly you started it." He shrugged.

"Yes and if I recall correctly you never finished it."

"Hmmm. Well maybe if your good today we'll pick up where we left off."

I am blushing too much. The idea of him and I in that position, getting closer and … maybe even further than where we've been, was already getting my motor running. So much so I kinda want to go back home and play. I'm already thinking up excuses like we didn't sleep well, Grandpa needed help, im having a moment… any of them would work if they came looking.

I mean… why not? It's kinda normal for most couples to spend all their time together the first few weeks right? If they found out we were dating they'd give us loads of time to be with each other so … it wouldn't be wrong to lie to them would it?

"What are you thinking?" He asks me and I have half a mind to turn around and walk back home with him right now. Instead I stammer and chew my lip, looking towards the grass away from him.

"I was just… coming up with excuses for us to go back home." I say shyly.

"So we can spend this time exploring each other?" He asks, leaning in close to nudge my arm playfully.

"Maybe."

He hums pleasantly and now he's thinking.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just … admiring my life right now."

Curious.

"Oh?"

He giggles cutely, squeezing my hand firmly but not hard.

"I love you. And for the longest time I never thought I'd get to say that to you. A few weeks ago my mind was consumed with destiny and mystery and wondering when the next danger would present itself but now I find myself walking through a park, knowing exactly all of my secrets and discovering things about myself not even myself from years ago knew about. Not only that but I'm holding the hand of someone whom I love dearly, and someone who until recently I believed I knew inside and out, but it turns out that there's still so much to learn and I am loving every second of it."

I smile softly at that. His thoughts are so sweet and profound. So grounded and relaxed. It had vaguely occurred to me a few times that there was something so new about us that was exciting and almost frightening but to hear him put it into words of discovery and wonder… I guess what we're doing isn't something to be weary of but embraced. It's natural to let our emotions and desire decide our journey together, and as exciting as it is to explore everything I suppose we don't have to rush anything. Even moments like this are so precious.

"I love how your mind works." I say dreamily.

He looks at me with startled, confused eyes and I nudge his arm playfully.

"Your just so incredible." I say. I dont intend to clarify. I want his beautiful mind to ponder that, to think about all the ways he is incredible.

After a short while he hums and pulls me to a stop, turning me to face him and instantly taking hold of my chin with his index and thumb. He's giving me that look. That half lid, soft smile look of adoration hes come to adopt.

"Have I kissed you today?"

I smile, feeling myself literally trying to forget my surroundings because we're not hiding. We are plain, in the middle of the footpath in the park. Its not early in the morning but so far I've not seen anyone but I haven't been looking either. Anyone could see us but hes made this move to put us here and I love it so much.

"No…" I say slowly, breathlessly and without missing a beat he leans down to gently press a single kiss on my lips.

I dont want this to end. Kissing is one thing, but in public where anyone who knows us could see? We could get in so much trouble but somehow it's so amazing. Its not even a heated kiss but it makes my heart leap all the same.

The kiss ends too soon but when I look into those deep red eyes of his it feels perfect. He brushes my hair from my cheek and I lean into his palm, loving how warm his hands are and how perfectly I fit into the cup of his hand.

"We should get going." He says and I hum in agreement, not really knowing what I'm agreeing to. He could walk us to our friends, or he could walk us home and I'd be happy with either one because at this moment I'm with him and everything is perfect.


	21. And threatening territories

This day was gloriously beautiful. The sun shone brightly without a single cloud to mask it but the coolness of the season kept us all refreshingly cosy within our warm clothes. I loved the sun heating up the vest Yugi loaned me and when we were done in the city, we walked through a large park where the sun could heat us all constantly.

A lot of children were out playing or people with their dogs, or people walking their prams. Everyone had a smile on their faces save for those walking with purpose, usually with a phone to their ear. But they did not matter. What mattered to me was the sheer relaxation I felt simply hanging out with our friends. This was like heaven.

The only member of our group we missed was Ryou but he told Yugi he wasn't feeling well through a text earlier so I wasn't too worried. Everyone else, we laughed, told stories, laughed at the boy's expense… it's a great day.

Right now, as I sit here cross legged on the grass reflecting how nice everything has been since this morning, the boys have gone to get us all snacks from the hotdog cart over there. Tea and Yugi remain with me, casually sitting either side of me. Yugi's playing with some grass, twirling it around his fingers and occasionally snapping off a piece to peel apart. They're talking about the game we're making together, imagining how life would be if when we complete it someone were to buy it and remake it for the world. It's sweet but I really don't mind if it's just the two of us playing, so I watch his fingers in pleasant silence, wishing that I could reach over and hold them again.

Feeling the heat in my cheeks slowly begin to creep on me I decide to lay backwards, hands resting comfortably on my stomach as I look up at the beautiful blue sky. The sun is somewhere behind me so I'm not blinded and it's easy to forget I'm in Japan, not Egypt. With the warmth of my clothes I could close my eyes and put myself home. To the left of me would be the palm trees where our horses were hitched, enjoying the water of the Oasis we would visit and the hay we brought for them. At my feet would be the water, gently licking at my heels with his refreshing coolness. At my right would be Mana or Mahaad, whomever decided to join me, though either one was rarely found without the other. Behind me would be the golden desert and beyond that my city, shimmering in the sun. The heat of the sands would wash over us occasionally but with the shade of the trees and the chilled water it was welcomed, like an airy massage. It was silent usually… or as silent as it could be with Mana showing off her spells or Mahaad telling her off. I could almost pretend that Yugi and Tea were them, chatting as they sometimes did whenever they weren't getting on each others nerves.

This is so lovely.

I felt someone lay next to me, their shoulder bumping mine for just a brief second and when I looked I saw Yugi, almost mimicking my position to my left. I smiled at him and slyly let my hand fall from my stomach to my side in the off chance his hand might be near. I wouldn't hold it, but if we just innocently touched then who's the wiser?

Soon I felt Tea do the same, laying beside me on the other side so now the three of us were watching the cloudless sky in peace.

"You tired?" Yugi asked me sweetly.

"A little but only cause this is so peaceful."

"You looked happy. Were you remembering something nice?" Tea asked me.

"I was. Sometimes to escape the pressures of the Palace I'd come to a local oasis. The sky looked just like it does now and with how warm the sun is on my clothes I can almost imagine it. It's nice to relax like this."

"An oasis sounds amazing. Did you have palm trees and water and beautiful big ferns?" Tea asked.

"Yes all of that. The water was chilled under the shade and there'd be frogs, little crabs, the occasional bird. Falcons would come often to drink but usually when we weren't there."

"Wow thats more wildlife than I thought there'd be." Tea said, rolling to her side to face me more.

"Egypt is full of it if you know where to look. We were good at adapting, he had to be."

"How do Oasis's not dry up?" Yugi asked.

"There are pockets of water under the sand throughout the desert. It gets hot but at night it gets cold enough so the water doesn't evaporate completely. When it hits the rainy season, it would pour and change the desert, reveal pockets, store more elsewhere… the desert is ever changing because like us, it adapts too." I say. Truth be told that's what I was taught. I don't know the modern day scientific reasoning for weather in modern day Egypt, but they were our observations of how our lands worked and it seemed accurate to me.

"Wow." He breathed.

"So… paint us a picture of what this oasis was like?" Tea asked me.

I smiled and closed my eyes, trusting them both to paying attention.

"To my left, a bit further than Yugi were our horses, grazing or drinking or just relieved to not be in the sun. To my right where you are Tea would be either Mana or Mahaad, or sometimes both… though if it was both Mana would be in the water playing and Mahaad would be telling her off."

They laughed at that and I continued.

"At my feet was the water and…" I got up on my elbows to look ahead of me, spying the treeline and some kids playing with a ball. "About where the kids are is where the other side of the water was. All around us were trees and palms and pockets of grass. The water had cattails and lilies, frogs and fish. Behind us is the desert and about where the city starts is maybe half way towards my City walls."

"Thats pretty far out." Yugi mused.

"About an hour horseback at a gentle walk." I shrugged and laid back down. "It was quiet, peaceful almost serene like."

"So not like here." Tea laughed and I laughed with her.

"This is peaceful too but in a slightly different way."

"If by different you mean louder then yes." She laughed again as we could hear Joey and Tristan coming back.

"With those two it's always louder." Yugi laughed.

"Hey! We got hotdogs!" They called to us happily.

* * *

"Throw it here!"

"Here, go long!" Joey shouted, throwing the ball with as much strength as he could. Tristan ran after it until it flew through the trees.

"Awww, we lost it." Joey complained.

"Hang on. I'll get it." Tristan said, bravely climbing over the bushes and through the twigs and branches.

"Tristan be careful." I sighed.

"Its alright I'll help." Joey said, climbing in after him.

I shook my head and decided to go wait by Tea and Atem who decided to watch us play, only joining in if the ball came to them.

"Lose the ball?" Atem asked me as I approached.

"Yeah."

"They do realise it'll take forever to find it in that?" Tea sighed, pinching her nose as she shook her head. I felt her pain, I really did.

"I dunno. So what have I missed?" I asked, looking to Atem because he looks so gorgeous.

"I was telling her about the games we played. We'd play with a ball too except instead of throwing it to each other we'd try to get it through a basket." He said happily.

"Like basketball?" I ask happily.

"Yeah except they put a snake in the basket so whoever gets the ball in, the player before him has to retrieve it." Tea said.

"Wait what?" I ask him incredulously. He did what?

"Yes. They weren't venomous but they'd hurt." He shrugged as if it was nothing but… the Prince of Egypt played with snakes? Really?

"You… but … what if someone swapped it with one that was dangerous?" I ask as if he's insane because… well he is!

"They were checked first. It was nothing really, even my father did it when he was young."

"Seems reckless to me!"

"Thats what i said!" Tea agreed and he just laughed at us. No wonder he's so brave, the man played with snakes for fun!

"Itd only hurt for an hour or so. Not much worse than a cat scratch."

"Yeah but scratches in those days were almost a death sentence to normal people." I argued.

"Yes I know but I was Prince and those I played with resided within the Palace as well or were children of soldiers. It taught us bravery."

"It taught you to be reckless." I quirked a brow at him, playfully unamused just to see the smug smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Joey called to us.

"Found it?" I called back.

"Nah. Come help us!"

"Just leave it, get a new one." Tea called back.

"Nah let's see the Pharaoh get the ball. Hes good at delving into dark places right?" I ask purely as a joke but to my surprise, maybe to prove a point, he smirked, rolled up his sleeves and sauntered off towards the treeline.

"Oi! If you get bitten by something dangerous its not my fault!" I call after him and he waves me off as if its again, nothing.

"Hehe. He's so different isn't he?" Tea asked me. I blink in surprise but she's right… he is different.

Or … maybe not different but more… himself. Hes not a mystery to himself anymore so I guess, he's just being him.

"Kinda. He knows who he is now so I guess its more like we're finally getting to know him."

"Mmm. Yeah that sounds right." She smiled.

We watched them search and I loved it. I love seeing him so active, so involved in things that isn't dueling or saving the world. I love seeing him living. I could watch him all day just do normal things.

"Hey… while it's just us, can I ask you something?" Tea asks me.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask back but then it strikes me. Shit! We're alone! For the first time in ages and I know for a fact that she's talked to Joey and Tristan. Shit! I'm not prepared for this. I'd completely forgotten about joey's and Tristans planning until now.

"Well… I dont know how to go about this but… I was wondering… you and Atem, you guys are separate now."

Shit! Fuck! Damn! Shit!

Okay stay calm. Let her down gently. Let her speak, then go from there. Do not tell her your dating Atem. Just tell her your not interested anymore, that you're better off as friends. Okay. Calm.

"Uhh, yeah?" I say nervously. God damn it. Why do I suck?

"Well … im kinda confused. Cause like, before it was simple. You two were together all the time so it made things kinda simple. But now that your not like, joined at the hip its kinda… I dunno, maybe opened some possibilities."

"Uhuh?" I say stiffly. Please come back guys. Atem. Please?

"Well… your opinion is the most important to me, which is why I wanna ask… w-what do you think about me … asking Atem out to coffee sometime?"

"I'm flattered bu- what?" What did she… she wants to ask Atem out? Wait… what?

"I want to know if you think itd be okay if I asked Atem out for coffee? You know… just to chat and hang out. I like listening to his stories and I enjoy just chatting with him."

She… doesn't like me… she likes Atem. Joey and Tristan got it wrong! She … likes Atem. I'll be honest i don't know how to feel about that. Im actually a little stung it's not me. She's known me longer.

Then again Atem is gorgeous and so kind, so warm. Hes like a hot magnet or a live flame. But … still…

"Uhh…" I dont have anything to say… but she doesn't seem to notice.

"I haven't gotten that much time to spend with just him but I really like his company. He's got such grounded perspectives and "

She just keeps going but I still can't decide how I feel. Stung for sure its not me she likes, relieved its not me she likes but I think… also quite a bit irritated with how she's going on about him. Not because she's not gushing over me but … I think its territorial. Hes mine. I dont want him going on dates with anyone but me. Hanging out, sure but she definitely wants to know him better romantically and that's my domain.

But I cant tell her that… not until I speak to Atem. It's something we both have to agree on and right now, so early in the relationship its not something we've discussed.

"So what do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?" I ask, unsure of what else to say.

"Well you guys are pretty close and I dont want you thinking that I'm trying to take him away or anything it's just I kinda want to get to know him better. You guys are always together so I just thought, it might be nice to get to him one on one, you know?"

I do. I definitely do. And I've gotten to know him one on one more than you'll ever know.

Oh wow. Where did that come from? Okay, Yugi. Calm down. Be a gentleman about this.

"I do. I don't think there'd be a problem with you guys going out for coffee. I'm not gonna stop him from living his life and its true he's not gotten a lot of chances to hang out with you guys so it'd be nice for him."

"Great! So, you don't mind? Cause… I was thinking of asking him out for tomorrow. Do you think he'd agree?"

I… do not like this.

"Yeah maybe. I think he'd like to go out as a friend." I shrugged easily.

"Great… okay. Umm… cool. I dont know why I was so nervous asking you. You're his closest friend so I knew you'd know him best but like, you guys are kinda like brothers but really co dependant brothers."

We. Are. Not brothers.

"We're not that co dependant." I huffed.

"Well yeah you can be yourselves but what I mean is you're inseparable. I didn't wanna get in between you is what I mean."

You won't get between us no matter where you take him tomorrow. I want to say that. I so want to say that but I bite my tongue. She doesn't know, she's not intentionally trying to get … well she is but not maliciously. She doesn't know hes mine.

"It's alright. He's free to be his own person. So long as you don't get him lost. Id like him home by dinner." I say and she laughs. She has no idea im serious though. Coffee fine. Dinner, no. Not alone. That's too romantic. There is no chance im allowing that.

"Don't worry. I'll have him home by then." She said with a wink that I actually hate to admit I feel very irritated by.

I want to go home. I want to go get Atem and go home, maybe even hold his hand as we go as a little passive aggressiveness… but she doesn't deserve that. I need to calm down. A lot. This is not like me at all. I never thought I'd ever feel this possessive of someone. Wow.

Its now I see them coming back, much to my relief. I think its still early to go home but at least they're back. Maybe I can calm down now.

"Hey did you find it?" Tea asked. Oh my god why is she annoying me so much now? Obviously they don't have it, it's not in their hands.

Okay, breathe. Calm.

"Nah. Its gone. No way we're finding it." Joey said.

"Its alright. Let's go for a walk." Tristan said. Thank God. Lets go.

I dont waste any time picking a direction and just going. Hands in my pockets to hide how irritated I am and watching my feet because its calming.

I hear them catch up to me, talking about whatever I'm not listening to. I dont even know where I'm going, I'm just walking. I dont want to stay stopped for too long and as long as we're walking it means a distraction.

"Hey." Atem said to me in a hushed voice. I dont know if anyone noticed but I spare him a quick glance, not really trusting myself to keep the irritation out of my voice right now.

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

No im not. But I cant tell you right now why unless I want to make a scene. God I wish we still had our mind link.

"Whats wrong?" He asks in almost a whisper.

"Nothing. Its fine." I say in a small, quick voice. I do not want any of them thinking I'm mad right now.

"Okay." He said innocently. Good. Lets leave it at that.

"Hey where are we going anyway?" Joey asked me.

"I dunno. Tristan said let's go for a walk so we're walking." I shrugged.

"We could get ice cream by the wharf." Tea suggested.

Ice cream by the wharf huh? So that's where you intend to ask out my boyfriend.

God damn it Yugi, calm the fuck down. Hes not interested in her so she can ask all she wants, he will never choose her over you.

"Ooh sounds good. Want some ice cream Yugi? My treat?" Atem asks me.

"With what?" I ask slyly and he gives me an unsure smile. I know I didn't keep much of the snide out but at least it can be construed as playful.

"Ummm my next pay check?"

"You mean its my treat and you'll pay me back?" I smirked. Ill be honest he somehow makes me feel better already.

"Uhhh …. Yes." He says shyly. Hes lucky hes so cute.

"Alright. Let's go."

So we do. It doesn't take us long after we take the tram and now its almost sunset by the time we get here. There's not a lot of people buying icecream in this weather but for the romantics, this is why the vendor is still here.

"Ima get a triple choc cone with honey comb topping." Joey said happily.

"Bet ya can't take the sweet surprise." Tristan challenged.

"Ohh ill take that bet."

"Guys you're going to get sick." Tea sighed but they ignored her.

"What are you getting?" Atem asked me. Truth be told im not interested in ice cream. Im just here cause I was playing. But lets see what he gets.

"Take this. Get whatever you like and surprise me." I say, handing him over my wallet lazily.

"Are you sure? Uhh but … wait how do I use your card again?"

"Tea can show you." I shrugged and walked away.

My heart hurts doing this but I'd rather Tea get this out of the way so I can assert my claim later and make sure he's absolutely, 100% mine.

* * *

"Wait… Yugi! Don't leave me alone with your wallet! What if it charges too much? What if I do this wrong?"

This isn't normal. He'd normally just show me how. I've done it before but he's always been with me to show me how. Somethings definitely wrong. He's been quiet and somewhat moody since we came back from the trees. He wasn't actually upset with me over the snake story was he? I hope not, it was 5000 years ago… and fine in my time. No… its probably not it. But … damn it what's wrong?

"Hey, need a hand?" Tea asked me sweetly.

"Mmm. Maybe. Do you know what's wrong with Yugi?" I ask. She blinks and looks over to him. Hes just reached the railing, leaning heavily on the bars as he looks down at the water below. Hes looks so beautiful over there with the sun setting in the water, making him somewhat glow. Hes almost a silhouette but the most serene silhouette I've ever seen. But its now I look closer I see how down he is. He's troubled by something thats for sure but in this moment he's sad.

Suddenly I don't care for ice cream. I just want to go hug him. Hes not allowed to be sad. Its not natural.

"I … dont know. He seemed fine earlier." She said.

Hmm… she's usually really perceptive. If anyone would know she would. But… unless she's lying but why would she? Wouldn't she of all people be hyper alert of him?

"Maybe he's tired." She suggested.

No. It's not that simple.

"So, what should we get?" She asked, bringing me back to the reason we're here. Right… ice cream.

"Yugi likes chocolate. Thats his favourite so I guess I'll get him something chocolate."

"Sounds good. What about you though?" She asks.

I dont know. I don't have that much of a sweet tooth so I guess I'll just get something small.

"Umm. I dont know. What do you think is good for someone not too keen on sweet flavours?"

"Uhhh, well if you get a small tub you don't have to rush through it before it melts." She said. Huh… a tub. Okay.

"Whats a tub?" I ask and she gives me the biggest look of surprise I've ever seen on her.

"Oh… its a small plastic tub of ice cream and you get a spoon to eat it. It's a lot neater than those guys." She said, pointing and Joey and Tristan off having their eating competition.

Well I approve of eating with a spoon. I wonder if Yugi would prefer that too.

"Okay. That sounds good. What will you get?"

"I'm going to get a banana tub with chocolate sauce." She said, happily paying the man for it. The tub she got was pretty small, about the size of her palm. Perfect. Yugi will probably like one too. He did say to surprise him. Hmm… he likes sprinkles as well… ohh that one looks sweet.

"May I please purchase the Double Chocolate Scoop tub with chocolate sauce, sprinkles and Flake surprise, please?" I ask politely, making sure to read every word in the title of what I wanted. If it looks as good as it does in the picture, then I'm sure Yugi will love it.

"Ooh fancy. I thought you wanted something not sweet." Tea said as the man prepared the order.

"I do. But this is for Yugi."

"Oh…"

She seems to be acting strange whenever I bring him up… weird for someone who likes him. I thought she'd love to get ice cream for him, especially when he's so down. She had to have noticed… even the boys would notice were they not distracted.

"Here you go. Was that all for today?" The man said as he passed me Yugi's tub. It looks splendid! He's going to love this. Maybe that will bring back that smile and wash away any negative feelings.

"Um .. no may I have one Single scoop chocolate tub please? Nothing else, just the ice cream." I ask kindly after Tea nudged me. I had almost forgotten my own.

He made it and Tea showed me how to pay with Yugi's card by just waving it over the machine. I've seen Yugi input some kind of number but this didn't require it. How do I know it did not over charge him? Pocketing that concern he gave us the receipt, we thanked him and stood back. With both tubs in hand I checked the receipt but it seemed correct. Strange… the machine had the perfect opportunity to steal from Yugi's account but it did not. At least from what I can understand.

"You okay?" Tea asked innocently.

"Yes… I'm used to Yugi putting in a number to access his funds but the machine did not request one. According to the receipt he was not overcharged but how do we know for certain?"

"Still getting used to online money huh? Don't worry, it's all pretty secure. Yugi wasn't scammed or anything."

"But how do you know?"

"Umm… sometimes there are quick things you can pick up that'll tip you off if you have been scammed, but this guy is trustworthy, he's been here for ages. If something was wrong with his machine it would be an accident and very quickly noticed because it would have printed out the wrong number on the receipt. But then he'd just refund you."

"He'd… give us back the money the machine stole?"

"Yep."

"I see."

"You're really worried about this aren't you?" She asked me. Of course I am, this is Yugi's money I'm using.

"It's just back in my day we didn't really have a currency. We worked on trade. We had currency but it was only used if there was nothing else to trade for or for foreign trading, but even then it was still physical." I explained.

"Right. Well, as you noticed the other day we do still have physical money it's just a bit easier to have it stored electronically. A bit safer too. Imagine a Pharaoh walking around with like a trailer filled with pure gold bars. Or … imagine Kaiba for that matter, the amount of safes he'd have following him."

I laughed at the thought because she wasn't wrong. It is rare to see people with a lot of cash on them. For someone of Kaiba's wealth it would make sense for his money to be electronic. I suppose whoever invented electronic currency must have made it secure if someone like Kaiba uses it. Perhaps it is safe and I'm just showing my age again.

"Thank you Tea. You're right. I should probably go give this to Yugi. He'll be wondering whats taking so long to get ice cream." I said happily.

"Wait.. um. Before you go."

"Y-you can come with me." I said but she didn't look as if she wanted to move. She stood straight, almost rigid and shy … so now something was bothering her too? I wait patiently, giving her the time she needs to come forward.

"I was wondering… would you like to come out for coffee with me tomorrow morning?"

"Coffee? Um... sure. I don't think Yugi would mind if we were to join you for coffee." Why is she nervous about that?

"Oh! I uhh… meant just the two of us… you and me?"

Just us? Without Yugi? But… in that case shouldn't she want to ask Yugi?

"Just us?" I ask, completely confused. What is her angle here?

"Yeah… you know. I really like talking with you and we don't get a lot of time to just be … us. So I thought that, since Yugi's cool with it maybe you and I could get to know each other a bit better."

There are several key words she used I recognised in some of Yugi's films he's watched I picked up on. 'Us' 'Know each other a bit better' … and the fact she said Yugi was 'cool with it' … suggested she's spoken to him about this but the only chance she had was when they were alone before… which means she's not interested in asking him out, but myself? Since when? Joey and Tristan said that she liked Yugi so why is she asking me? She's staring… I have to think. I need to talk to Yugi and figure out whats going on here.

"Uhh… you said Yugi was cool with it, but umm … I don't know. Would it not be kind of rude not to invite him?" I'm playing stupid. I need to know what her goal is here.

"No he said it'd be nice for you to get to know us all better and that he's not keeping you hostage or anything." She laughed but she's nervous. I can hear it. "I just… I really like listening to your stories and talking to you feels so nice. I wouldn't mind… getting a bit closer, you know? Like what you have with Yugi."

What I have with Yugi is private. But… she doesn't know how much Yugi and I do have. She couldn't know. I don't know… I sense the trap here.

"I enjoy talking with you too Tea and I'd like to get to know each of you better as well. Until recently I've only had a limited amount of time with you all personally but now things have changed."

"Exactly! It'd be nice to get to know Atem, not necessarily the King of Games." She said excitedly.

If she's earnest then I do not mind but … am I narcissistic for fearing she wants more than my friendship? Am I getting too far ahead of myself here? How do I politely decline so I can ask Yugi what is happening?

"Well… I'd be happy to spend time with you Tea. I enjoy spending time with all of my friends." That may have been too subtle. But can I assume? Should I assume?

"Right and maybe… I dunno… maybe we can see where our friendship takes us."

That's on the nose… is it not? I feel like she's hinting without saying, hoping I might understand and follow her train of thought. Maybe testing to see if I feel that same spark but I just… I don't. I desperately want Yugi's attention even though I have it.

"Yeah… listen Tea. I'm happy to hang out and grab a coffee as friends but that's all I am looking for. I don't know if perhaps you might be thinking otherwise but I just want to be clear, I'm not looking for anything more than friendship right now." I say and now this is awkward. She looks stunned, almost breaking inside but keeping herself together as best she can. I don't get it… I've turned many women down in my life but none gave me a look of defeat such as hers. She's doing her best to look stunned by the suggestion but she's no gambler.

"R-right. Yeah. No of course. I'm sorry, I should have thought." She said quickly, laughing weakly and waving me down as if it was nothing but the blush is real evident and she looks almost ready to cry. I feel so awful, was there a better way to do that?

"Are you okay?" I ask stupidly. Of course she's not okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just should have thought ahead. I mean of course your not looking for anything more. You've got a body of your own now, a brand new life. I shouldn't have tried to rush you into anything. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward." She laughed nervously.

"It's okay Tea. Really. I'm sorry too, I just …"

"You don't have to explain to me. I get it. I truly do."

She… does?

"You do?"

"Yeah! Relationships are pretty big deals especially among tight friends and the fact you're still getting used to this world, I should give you more time. I mean, maybe when you're ready we might try for that coffee but until then, just friends right?"

"Yeah. Just friends." I say nervously because she is likely going to be very mad when she finds out I am in fact in a relationship. I should tell her but … Yugi. No… telling her now will make this worse.

"Right… just friends." She said again, more sadly this time though. "Right!"

That was sudden.

"I should probably head home. It's getting a bit late and I promised mum I'd be home for dinner. Do you mind telling the guys I said goodnight?"

"No problem." I said simply and she smiled.

"Cool. Okay, well then. Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Y-you too."

And like that she was walking away swiftly, head down but with purpose.

What just happened?

I don't understand.

I shake my head, still reeling from the guilt I felt and remembered Yugi's ice cream, still frosting in my hands. He'll be able to explain to me what just happened but … Joey and Tristan. As I turn to Yugi I see they're beside him now, chatting away. Yugi's shoulders are still slumped over and he was paying them only the most minute of attention but they're there. Okay… I won't bring this up when I reach him. I'll just play it cool until we're alone and then I can seek his comfort.

"I still think I swallowed half a second faster than you did." Tristan said smugly.

"Hey. Here." I said to Yugi, nudging him gently on the shoulder. He turned to me, saw the sugary sweet treat and smiled sadly.

"That looks great, thank you." He said quietly. If he was happy I'm sure he'd be bounding but at least I got a smile even if it was heavy.

"You only got a single scoop?" He asks after he spies my own, considerably smaller in comparison.

"I don't have as big a sweet tooth as a certain someone." I say with a kind smile and he looked brighter now.

"Where did Tea go?" Joey asked and in the instant her name was mentioned I watched Yugi's expression falter. He looked around me, spotted her in the distance still walking away and returned his attention to the icecream, a small frown creating waves in his brow.

"She said she needed to go home but to say goodnight to everyone. She promised her mother she would be home for dinner." I said.

"Ah yeah she's got the right idea. I should probably go too." Tristan said.

"What you got somewhere you need to be?" Joey asked.

"I may have something lined up tonight." Tristan said, looking off to the sky. Joey pounced on him and locked him into a headlock to which Tristan tried to get free, laughing all the while.

"We should be off too. Mr. Moto is probably wondering if we'll be home for dinner." I said. I glanced at Yugi but he didn't seem phased at all, which only meant he was keen to get home too.

"Yeah alright. Say what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Joey asked and from the corner of my eye I noticed Yugi look away, the smallest huff escaping him that went unnoticed by anyone not hyper aware of him.

"I think I'm staying home to help Yugi and Mr. Moto with the shop. Yugi's also got an assignment to work on so I'll be doing some of the work at home for him." I said and this made him look up at me. I ignored it, one of us has to act natural here.

"Ah man you guys are boring. Alright, we'll see ya on Monday then." Joey complained, starting to walk off.

"Bye guys." Yugi said.

"Goodnight." I said to them.

Once they were far enough away I turned to Yugi who tried to give me a small smile and think that was enough.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, straight to the point.

"Nothing. It's stupid. So you're not going to coffee in the morning?" So she did ask him.

"Not this time no." I say. He chews his lip and looks down to his ice cream, slowly moving it around with his spoon but not committing to eating it yet. I wish he'd just talk to me.

"Yugi." I say gently, touching his cheek because who is going to see us? He looks up at me, completely aware he's transparent to me and sighs.

"I'm not holding you back from spending time with other people." He pouted. There's more … come on Yugi.

"No you're not." I say, leading him to continue.

"And I know where your heart lies because you told me as much." Come on.

"Yes I did and I meant that."

"So why does this suck? I mean … yeah it stings a little that she's interested in you and not me but that's tiny in comparison to the fact that she wants to ask you out even though you're mine and only mine. I know she doesn't know that and if she did she'd probably never ask but the fact remains is that you're mine. And saying that makes me sound possessive and abusive and it makes me sound threatened by her, like you would leave me to be with her. I mean… not that I think I'm better than her or anything but … do you know what I'm saying? This is stupid. I feel so stupid for feeling like this."

So that's what he's feeling. He feels threatened. Ill admit… its actually quite endearing.

"Yugi." I said softly, caressing his cheek. He looks at me again, and the sun setting behind us makes the lavender in his eyes glow beautifully. Mixed with the stubborn pride he feels … I just want to kiss him. Instead I take a spoonful of his icecream with my own spoon and put it to his lips. Hes confused at first but blushingly accepts, a pout firm on his adorable face.

"Your feelings are not stupid. Its natural to be protective of those you love, and as I understand it, more so when you've only just begun a relationship with that person."

"Hmmph." He pouted, his frown deepening.

Hes so cute.

"Hey." I say gently and touch my nose to his briefly. He's surprised but he doesn't move away. "If it helps, I've felt jealous over you before."

"I'm not jealous." He sulked but chewed his lip all the same. "You have?"

"Yes." I giggled. "I'm not proud of this but I've felt like an awful person for feeling jealous of the attention you've given other people, even knowing you'll always spare some for me."

"Wait when?" He asked.

"Mmm… again I'm not proud but when you were getting over your cold and everyone had come over, you were really focused on Ryou and it kinda upset me a little cause I wanted you to worry about me like that. I was actually kinda bitter to him after that but I don't think he noticed. It was only after that that you told us that he was going through a rough time and that was why you were worried… I felt pretty awful that night."

"I remember. So that's why you left so suddenly that night? You went to have a shower without saying too much."

"Mmm. I … didn't feel I deserved your compliments. Particularly since I was lusting over you and you had no clue."

"I … had a feeling but I couldn't be sure at the time. It's a retrospect kind of thing how obvious your feelings were."

I'm blushing but so is he and its adorable. I'm glad he's talking to me and it feels good to let him know the truth of how possessive even I can be of him. I like being this honest with him.

He giggles then though and curiously I look at him. "What?"

"Just… you said you were lusting over me and … well after you locked yourself away in the bathroom I wanted to follow you and ask you what was wrong, but I hesitated long enough for you to turn the shower on and well… lets just say I guess I was lusting over you too that night."

Oh really? Now that's surprising. I didn't return for a while so I guess he went to bed but … if he was lusting then what exactly did he get up to? He's blushing rather heavily … he wasn't imagining me naked was he? How far did his imagination go? In my experience he can get surprisingly frisky so … was he… touching himself maybe? The idea of that is fever inducing indeed.

"Whats that look for?" He asks me, hiding his face from me and busying himself with his ice cream.

"I'm just imagining what you may have gotten up to with that naughty little mind of yours." I said cheekily, getting in close to nuzzle his cheek. He elbows me in the ribs slightly painfully but giggles all the same.

"That's my secret." He says shyly. Oh this boy. I can play too.

"Fine. Keep your secrets. I guess I'll keep to myself what I've been up to while lusting over you too." I shrug him off easily and start smugly walking away.

"...hey!"


	22. Pleasure and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been 5 days right? I'll warn you guys now, you may want to sit down for this one, really mentally prepare for what you're about to read because it got my heart pumping.... so I it'll get yours pumping. Just... make sure you're sitting.

As we finished our icecream we walked slowly through the city. I followed his lead and we didn't say much but we didn't need to. He seemed happier now, more wide eyed and alert… most probably because the choice of ice cream was a win. I'm glad he's feeling better, he was awfully hard on himself earlier. I don't think I've ever seen him feel threatened before, not in this way anyway. Threat from a world destroying foe, sure but not like this. It's not jealousy as such … not like how I felt before towards Ryou or when I believed he loved Tea … it's a more territorial, primal threat.

I must admit a little guilty pleasure in the enjoyment of being the subject of his protection. It mustn't be nice for him to feel this way especially when the threat comes from someone so close but for me it's actually kind of nice. I wonder if I should tell him this or not.

He stops me from walking and I realise now we're at the traffic lights and it was most certainly not our turn to walk. I give him a smile and realise now also I've long finished my ice cream and my spoon is well and truly cleaned. How long have I just been sucking on this?

"You need to pay attention to roads when you're walking near them. Surely times haven't changed that much." Yugi giggles but there was a slight bite to his words. I wonder if he's still on the defence.

"They haven't, no." I giggle. "I was just lost in thought. Where are we?"

It's now I notice we're not near where we should have been if we were going home and the lights were all on in the city despite the world being a pale blue with night fast approaching. It's getting very cold now the sun was down and my fingers were freezing. I still had the empty tub but there wasn't a bin anywhere I could see. Where are we going?

"We're going to Ryou's for a sec. I wanna check on him before we go home. What were you thinking about?" He asked me easily.

Ryou's huh… he did say he was unwell earlier and we haven't heard back from him since this morning.

"You're not getting jealous again are ya?" He joked with me with a playful wink and I couldn't possibly be jealous now. Not a single chance.

Maybe a slight chance but I know better this time. Besides, he knows our secret. We don't need to play pretend like we do with the others.

"Not a chance Ife. And I was thinking about Tea. More specifically your feelings towards the situation."

"Oh."

I nudged him gently, hoping to relax him because I didn't intend to upset him but he gave me an embarrassed smile all the same.

"I think it's endearing how protective you are and somehow very flattering. I know you don't like the feeling but it makes me feel special to you."

"...Y-you are special to me." He said and I caught the blush before he looked away.

The light changed and we walked. We thankfully passed a bin on the way and this side of the highway was much less crowded. I really want to hold his hand like we did this morning but I'll let him decide where it's safe to. I'm not fully accustomed yet to the customs of this world particularly when it comes to dating but from what I understand it's not always acceptable to display public affections. It was very different back home but this isn't quite home yet.

"Do you think we should tell the guys?" Yugi asked me all of a sudden. I wasn't expecting to have this conversation here but he seems ready to talk about that… and since we're not home where we'd likely be doing anything but talking...

"I think it'd make everything a little easier if they knew. I really enjoy having us as a secret, it feels more like 'our' thing but, I guess it would mean they would stop trying to push you and Tea together." I said with an unsure shrug.

"Yeah… I agree." He sighed. Was that wrong? "I like us being 'just us' as well. It feels kind of private, just a thing for us, but I agree when it comes to this whole love triangle thing. I could tell Joey and Tristan to calm down but if they don't know we're dating then they'll probably just think I'm shy."

"We could tell them she likes me instead but…"

"They'll only push the two of you together and while I know where your loyalty lies I don't think I'd appreciate watching that show." He said with a certain amount of venom in his tone. Again, I kind of get a bit of a thrill watching him be this way in my defence. It's attractive to watch the beast in him stir.

"If we tell them that we're dating, we should tell Tea too. I don't know how well Joey can keep a secret." I said.

"Yeah… She and my grandfather seem the hardest to tell." Interesting.

"Why your grandfather?"

"It's not that I don't think he'll accept us, it's more that I'm his 17 year old grandson. He gets protective and if we're dating under the same roof, sleeping in the same room… well things happen when you're 17. He was young once I think, like back in your day maybe." He said and I had to laugh. He knew of Shimon but I doubt he realises just how alike Shimon and Solomon were. If he knew he'd probably understand why I found that so funny.

"Well at the very least there is no risk of pregnancy." I said, though the thought itself made me feel odd for saying it.

"No… but I'm still his grandson and he'd probably be afraid I was being taken advantage of."

"By another 17 year old?" I ask.

"By a 5000 year old King who did not, but could have gotten as much tail as he wanted in his day and may be looking for a little sport to release some built up tension of being a 17 year old male." He explained in the most crass way possible but I understand.

"Point taken." I said simply and unimpressed. "Then I'll need to prove to him that I'm not just interested in you for sexual release but because I love you too right?"

"Y-yes. I guess so." Suddenly he's blushing like mad… did I say something good?

"Something wrong?" I ask quietly and he releases a very slow, calming breath.

"Just… the thought of you and me… um… in the same sentence as sexual release…" He's stammering but I know why now… he just imagined something dirty between us. Suddenly I'm feeling a little mischievous of my own. Perhaps it's time for round 2.

Looking around and seeing no one that could possibly be close enough to care I take his hand in mine and stop him, my other slowly sliding around his hip to play with the hem of his shirt. I'm behind him, exactly where I want to be and slowly I nuzzle his cheek up to whisper in his ear.

"You know we could always just go straight home? Ryou's probably fine, I bet he's just resting."

I hear his breathing change to one that I know for a fact is heated. I adore how quickly I can get to him and his hesitation suggests he's considering it.

"What do you say?" I ask, nipping at his ear playfully. I know I'm pushing. If anyone were to see us like this we'd get in trouble for sure, but I can't help myself. The waver in his breathing is feverish and I am definitely eyeing that alleyway besides the apartments for a little privacy.

"I say we're going to get fined for public indecency if you keep that up." He breathed.

"If we go somewhere private I can keep this up." I said, cheekily brushing my hands over his belt, knowing exactly what I'm doing.

He exhales hotly something akin to a moan and makes a point to step away from me, but not without taking my hand in his and walking me swiftly towards the apartments.

"You are incorrigible." He mumbled under his breath and I had to snicker. He's hot, he's bothered, he's thinking all manner of perverted thoughts and it's all my doing. I am indeed one proud King.

* * *

I behave once we get here, shooting him only flirting glances to which he rolls his eyes but his mind is absolutely exploring. Its when we get to his door that I truly behave though. The last time we were here Yugi was attacked. We left on good terms but if this wasn't cause for De-ja vu. Still Yugi knocked and waited, knocked again and called out to him but there was no movement within.

"Maybe he's asleep." I suggest simply.

"You just wanna go home and play." Yugi smirked, slipping out his phone to call him.

"I mean yes but he did say he was sick." I say until he holds up a hand for me to be quiet. How dare he? I have never had anyone hold up a hand to silence me. I don't even think our friends have ever done it while I was controlling him… rude!

Wait. No I can use this.

He's not looking at me but his hands still up so I swiftly move in to kiss the tips of his fingers. He jolts in surprise, looks at me with wide eyes and only then do I swallow the blush on my cheeks to suck on his index, never breaking eye contact with him. I can literally see the gears in his head turning so fast they're almost spinning off the spindle. He's forgotten how to speak, how to move… he's transfixed on the implication of this that when he hears the phone stop ringing and a sleepy voice on the end, it takes him a moment to shake himself and pulling his hand away from me, hiding it under his arm to turn his full attention to the phone.

"Hey Ryou, it's me. We're at your place, just wondering how you're doing."

I heard Ryou speak on the other end but not clear enough to make out what he was saying. At least he's okay though, or okay enough to speak.

"Okay, if you're sure. Do you need anything while we're in town?"

Another muffled voice.

"Alright, get better soon. I'll check on you tomorrow. G'night." He said, hanging up the phone and immediately turning to me, clear unamusement on his face.

"You sir, are in trouble when we get home."

"Can't wait to see what you do." I smirk, clearly accepting his challenge.

* * *

I know I'm technically in trouble but his idea of punishment was simply mean. On the way home we took the tram, knowing it was busy and people were squished into each other the whole way. He did this for two reasons. 1, because in such a public space I could not attack him and 2, because in such a crowded space, he could tease me without anyone knowing. And his method of teasing me as he was pressed flush against me was to hide his hands between us and cheekily play with my jeans, rubbing the inside of my thighs and enjoying each moment the tram would nudge or bump. He knew exactly what he was doing and unlike the last time we were in this position he had no intentions of stopping.

It took everything I had not to show that I was turned on in the middle of a busy public transport vehicle but by the gods was he a tease. It was when the tram turned a corner and someone bumped into Yugi, forcing his hand further up my leg than even he intended, did I need to bite my lip and close my eyes to stop the moan from escaping. That would be mortifying if I began making those noises among all these people.

As we neared the closest stop to his house though the people began to thin and as they did he parted from me, leaning innocently on the pole behind him, a satisfied grin on his face with the work he started and I stood here, leaning on my own pole, legs crossed and holding my hands in front of me to try and hide the tent he made. I understand now why this was punishment because as enjoyable as it was, I can't do a thing about this until we get home and there's still a walk left to go. That in itself will be difficult. Note to self: do not tease Yugi too much in public because he will not wait to get home to tease back.

We finally got off the tram and now at the very least the cover of darkness can hide both the blush and the awkwardness in my jeans but it does mean I'm alone with Yugi now.

"You don't think I'm done with you right?" He asks me, entwining his fingers with mine as we walked an empty dark street lit only by the dotting streetlights and the infrequent passing cars. I'll be honest, I kind of hoped he was done at least until we get home but I'm dangerously intrigued; and too hot to play coy.

"How hard do you want to get me before we get home?" I ask, taking him by surprise at how forward I was.

"Was I making things hard for you?" He asks, quick to get back on the horse with me.

"You know exactly what you were doing." I say, forcing him to face me, my free hand brushing his cheek to run along the underside of his jaw. There's a flash of cheek, a smug grin and then I feel his other hand rubbing my jeans again, right over my crotch, not even afraid of feeling and mapping out what could be underneath.

I breathe out uneasily, ashamed that I'm letting him get to me so easily but I love how the heat in his face makes his eyes look so frisky and the clear power he feels. It's not often he's in this much control and I can tell as clear as day he's adoring it. For someone who is used to being in control it's a strange feeling to relinquish it but to see him taking advantage of it, not taking it for granted like I'm sure I probably do… it's exciting.

"We're not far from home… but judging how solid you feel are you going to be able to walk up the stairs?"

"I'll manage. As long as that's the only place we're going. No more stops along the way."

"Hmm… dinner will be soon. I don't think we'll get too much time when we get home."

He's suggesting something but what? What could possibly be turning in the devilish mind of his?

"Follow me." And I did.

I will follow him anywhere and when we reached the game shop I thought for sure we'd try to sneak in, to get upstairs and play before dinner was ready but instead he took me around the back, used his key to unlock the back entrance to the store room where there was no bell attached and quietly we were now home, in the dark, safe indoors and his grandfather was none the wiser where we were. He wasted no time putting us back in the same position as we were outside, kissing me deeply and eagerly forcing access into my mouth. It wasn't so much forcing though as I was giving in to him like I was dying of thirst.

I have no idea where to put my hands though except on the door behind me as his own are quick to act, pushing and rubbing and kneading on the bulge in my jeans. My mind is mush right now as he steals the heat on my breath and licks and sucks at my tongue. I can't believe this is happening! Only days ago did we kiss for the first time and days before that I never dreamed we'd be together. But how eager he is is astounding and ready I am to let him - I feel like I've been waiting for him my entire life and maybe that was why this is okay.

After a short while he moves from my mouth to my cheek to nip at my ear and I can't help but breathe heavily down his neck, straining to maintain some form of control lest I make too much noise down here or downright take him for myself. I want him to set the pace but if he keeps going… I don't know what I'll do. I want him to touch me, to release me from these confines and bring me to sweet completion already but this feels too good to have it end so soon.

"May I take this further?" He whispers in my ear and it takes everything to stop from moaning my answer. Instead I nod vigorously and half a moment later he's slowly teasing my belt open. I instantly feel a slight amount of relief but the jeans are keeping me uncomfortably in place. I move my hips into him, wordlessly begging for him to hurry up and I hear the soft, breathless giggle as he undoes the button, zips down the zipper sooooo slowly and finally it's not pressing against me anymore.

I feel his hand press against my erection through my underwear. He's not ready to take those off yet but thank the gods the jeans are gone… or at least not over me.

"You're so much harder than I thought." He whispered absently, his nimble fingers massaging either side of me but now I can feel him so much better now I desperately want my underwear pulled down too. I don't have the words though, my brain isn't working. All I can manage is short little rasps of air and extremely soft whimpers the more he pushes.

When he pushes one more time I feel the cool air of the shop grace the top of my head and as the soft fabric slides over a particularly sensitive area I throw my head back, eyes closed tightly and hands clenching.

"Nyah! Hah!" I pant and moan, again pushing my hips against him, praying he'll touch me soon.

I felt him shift but I dare not open my eyes and soon the feel of his hand is different. He's able to knead from a different position now and as I feel my underwear sliding down my length to free me I look around only, he's not standing before anymore… he's on his knees at my feet.

Needless to say I am breathless, speechless and thoughtless as I watch him eye the full length of my cock with such intense hunger and curiosity. Not even I have seen it that ready before. He hasn't touched me yet, his hands are playing with my underwear as he licks his lips, thinking, wondering most likely how to do this. I'm not overly large I don't think but with him down there, looking up at it almost drooling I can feel the throbbing and how heavy it is. I desperately want to inch myself closer to him, or take it in my hands to try and relieve some of the pressure but he is so gorgeous to look upon.

I don't know if he's ready for this… if I'm ready for this but he gives me one lingering glance, checking for permission and he finds it in the anticipated nod I give him.

I watch him take a deep calming breath before his hands slide over my length, his fingers curling around to fit and slowly as he moves his hands up toward the head he brings it to his lips, kissing gently and nervously. I shudder at the touch, the sheer thrill of this taking over my body and forcing my spine to arch.

I am reveling in every soft touch and experimental kiss and lick he gives me. He's tasting me, playing with what pressures to use and how to stroke, mapping out my reactions which must be a difficult task for him because absolutely everything he does is bliss. The ache of needing to be relieved is slowly growing and ebbing with every stroke and then suddenly I'm covering my mouth to stop the moan because I did not expect him to lick all the way from the base to the tip and take me into his mouth like that. His hot, wet cave is all around me, his tongue is teasing and dancing and caressing my head so skillfully it's as if he's mastered this already. Has he been practicing somehow because by the Gods is this unlike anything I have ever felt before.

I feel so much fire stirring within my lower abdomen, growing hotter and lower every time he takes me further into his mouth. I chance looking down at him and this was a big mistake because I caught him with his eyes closed, myself buried deep within him as his tongue is dancing with the underside of my cock but as I stop breathing to take in this sight he looks up at me and that … that almost finished me right then.

I clenched my stomach, bending over just a little bit, my hands desperately searching for anything to hold on to but I found a shelf beside me and the door. I accidentally pushed off some packets of duel monster cards to land loudly on the smooth floor and we stopped, paused and frozen in this position. I'm buried so deep within his mouth I can almost feel what must be the back of his throat but we're paused here, waiting to see if we had caught his grandfather's attention.

Nothing was heard upstairs and soon I felt him convulsing just a little and he pulled back to breathe desperately, coughing ever so slightly to not pull anymore attention to us.

"S-sorry." I whisper exasperately as saliva fell from his lips down his chin, connecting us for just a moment. My cock is so hard I can see the veins, I feel the blood pulsing within and with the cool of the night, the wetness of his saliva still on it I desperately wanted to be inside him again.

He can breathe again and he gives me a smile before he jumps right back on, not taking me in nearly as deep but deep enough so he can still use his hand to stroke me.

He grabs both my hands and puts them on his head and I immediately spread my fingers through his hair, adoring every time his head dips. This is good. I can push and pull and grip as tightly as I need to without finding something to knock off or hold onto and somehow feeling his head duck in and out made everything feel so much better.

It's not long though until I cannot handle the heat anymore. I can literally feel myself racing to the finish line, fast approaching that glorious bliss I've been yearning for but I do not want to release in his mouth. I can't do that to him but he's not giving me much choice. I must warn him somehow.

"Y-Yugi… Ife… wait. Yugi.. Hah!" I stammer desperately but he's ignoring me, taking me faster if anything. Oh he knows. He must know. I can feel myself losing my grip on holding back the dam, surely he must taste what I'm trying to hold back for him but he's getting more and more vigorous and relentless. I cannot stop from moaning quietly and panting quickly until finally I can't breathe. I just stop as I feel the dam break.

I know I'm releasing into him and he's stopped, keeping me steady as he takes it all and my mind leaves me. I feel like my soul's just been sucked clean, like the fire is just draining out of me. All this sexual tension between us is just gone and my legs feel like jelly.

Finally I can breathe again and its so much softer now. I feel the heat in my cheeks pooling as I come down from the highest point I've ever been. My brain is still gone, leaving a numb squishiness where there should have been a mind and soon I feel Yugi again, pulling back until I fall limply out of him.

He gives me one wink before he opens his mouth wide for me to see my seed mixing with his saliva on his tongue before he swallows it all, revealing nothing left. Oh my gods… I've never seen something so attractive in my life. If I wasn't exhausted I'm certain I'd be raring for round 2 from that sight alone. He gives me a bashful smile then, clearly embarrassed but oh so cute. I love this man so much. So so much.

I kneel down before him and rest on him, lazily hugging him because this is all I can do right now. My spirit is returning but my body has never felt more relaxed. But … he must be itching to be pleasured too, surely.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I think we should pretend like we just came home." He whispered, gently hugging me back.

"But… what about… you?" I ask, so tired. He giggles and nudges me affectionately.

"I can wait until after dinner. You gave me the appetizer, I'll give you dessert."

I shuddered at the thought, overcome with a sudden burst of excitement… or maybe it was an aftershock of the orgasm, whatever it was it gave me enough energy to breath deeply, gathering my strength to stand with him.

"You okay?" He asked me, watching carefully as I leaned against the door to do my jeans back up. I am very sensitive to touch, even for me but I manage.

"Mhmm. I've never been better. You are incredible Yugi. Really… I've never felt anything like that before." I say and I see him blushing, bashfully swaying and looking off to the side all cutely. I lean in close, a gentle hand on his cheek and when he looks at me I give him a swift little kiss on his nose.

"You have talent. For your first time you felt like a professional." I whisper.

"Thank you." He giggles, clearly embarrassed before he straightens my clothes and his hair. "Lets go."

* * *

"Ah boys! You're home! Good. Uhh… about dinner." Mr. Moto stammered as we walked up to meet him. He seems none the wiser which is good because as long as it took to walk up stairs I don't think we've had enough time for the heat to go down yet. I still felt like jelly, more so since walking up stairs but as he's about to tell us something I restrain from seeking a chair.

"Who wants takeout, my treat?" He asks us to which we share a confused glance.

"Sure? Weren't you making a mild curry tonight?" Yugi asks. I can smell what must have been the curry he was making but he's doing his best to hide the pot behind him… not every well but trying.

"Y-yes and I may have neglected the mild." He said with a gentle laugh.

"Hah, okay. We can have that tomorrow. How about pizza?" He suggested happily. "The woodfired one from across town is good."

"You want me to drive across town? Yugi we could order from …"

"Yeah but I'm kinda craving the woodfired one. And they deliver, you don't need to drive but it might take longer."

"Hmm, Atem?"

I looked to Yugi who gave me a look asking me to trust him, so I did and agreed. I'm a little confused but I'll go along with anything in this state. It all sounded good to me, even his curry that was too strong.

"Alright. Place ya orders. I'll admit they are good."

"May I get a ham and Pineapple please? Annnd… I think Atem would like Supreme."

I don't know what these are but again I'll agree.

"Alright. Yugi put the curry away for tomorrow would you? There's enough for us to have lunch or dinner." He said.

"Yep. Will do Grandpa." Yugi said happily, practically bouncing to do his task. He's certainly in a good mood and I can only imagine why. I can't believe he did that to me. Never in my life have I ever considered anything else beyond sex could be done down there ... he's opened my mind to a world of possibilities now. A world I am all too eager to explore. What other tricks does he know and talents does he possess? Does he react in the same way? What does he like most? This is all so new to me and I am so excited for it.

Mr. Moto disappeared and I tiredly leaned on the counter as Yugi separated the dishes. It was only a matter of time before Mr. Moto bid us goodbye and left the house, just as Yugi finished.

"Come with me." He said quickly, taking my hand and swiftly leading me upstairs. Oh… now I understand.

"You got him to leave just for this right?" I ask him, kicking the door closed behind me as he spins to face me, never letting go of my hand/

"Mhm. Drive there, 10 minutes, with traffic lights, 15…" He began, slowly leading me back to his bed.

"Order three pizzas… 25 minutes…" He said, falling onto his bed so I could stand before him. He nuzzles my crotch affectionately and despite still recovering from his last assault I feel myself stirring slowly.

"Saturday night crowd… 35…" He breathes and slowly, seductively he lays back and closes his eyes, letting his hands roam and gently push his shirts up to reveal his gorgeously flat stomach.

"Drive home… 45 minutes…" He chews his lip as his fingers tease the hem of his jeans, daring to push under and its now I spy the bulge in his own pants restricting him the way mine were. He pushes his hips against his own hands and soundlessly moans, his chest heaves with the touch and I am in love with this sight. Watching him tease himself before me, enticing me to take over was definitely waking my body up from its temporary slumber.

"All in all, almost an hour to ourselves, and we can be as loud as we want." He moans and I am melting.

Almost hastily I climb over him, gentle and careful not to rest upon him because I do not intend to be up here for long. I find his lips easily, losing my tongue in his eager mouth as his hands run up my body to run through my hair. I feel his body rolling against mine to push his hips into me and I feel how hard he is already. I cannot wait much longer. I want to know what he feels like and tastes like. I want to give him the same exploding pleasure as he gave me but I'll linger. I'll tease him. I've let him gain so much control over me that this time its my turn. I want him feeling exactly what this King is made of.

Leaving his lips wanting more I hurriedly escape him, sliding down his body to kneel before him. He watches me with eyes so full of lust and excitement I can hardly contain the smile, so chewing my lips I slowly unbutton his shirt, kissing his stomach as I crawl up his body. He breaths heavily with the excitement, running his hands through his own hair.

I lick his stomach, kiss around his belly button, feel the hint of his abs that are prominent with his breathing, slowly climbing up inch by inch, undoing every button as I go. When I reach his chest I trail kisses to his nipples and as I reach the puckering little nubs he shudders, arching his back with a jolt of excitement coursing through his body. He whimpers at my touch but its so glorious that I smother his nipple with my tongue, sucking the area and flicking and rubbing and pinching the other. I cant let him go neglected now and he squirms, moaning beneath me and panting hard already. He is so sensitive to everything im doing, I wonder what he'd do if I … nibbled just a little.

"Hahhh! Ahh.. Ohhhh. Ohh. Ateh… mmmmnnn." He moaned loudly, breathing deeply and chewing his lip to try and contain himself. This is fun. Watching him squirm beneath me is a thrill. He is completely at my mercy and I've barely begun.

I kiss him better before I move to the other one, kissing and rolling him around with my tongue until I bite gently again.

"Nyahhh! Ohhhh. Ohhh wow." He pants. His hands go to his side, gripping the sheets tightly as I work on him. I can feel him bucking his hips against me, trying to increase the friction between us and relieve the pressure in his jeans and I do not want him doing this. If anyone's going to be relieving pressure here then its me.

I slowly kiss down his body, crawling off the bed as I go. I watch him watch me descend and stun him with a wink.

Skillfully I unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper but I linger, kissing the dip in his hips and licking along the hem, just so close to where he undoubtedly is and I hear the song of his impatient moaning as he pushes against me. As he lifts though I slip my fingers down the hem and pull his jeans down past his rear and down to his knees, down further to his ankles, leaving only his underwear on. I can see the contours of his cock thick underneath the fabric and I can see the small wet circle where he was leaking precum, be it from before or now I dont know.

I spy his hands rubbing down his stomach, inching towards himself to massage the soft muscles of his core and not wanting any interference I take his wrists and slide his hands behind him, under his back so he can't use them. He giggles joyfully but obeys, clearly understanding I want no assistance from him.

I nuzzle the length of his cock through his underwear, taking in the unique scent of him that is enticing me to taste. I resist because my mission now is to climb up to him, making a point to grind my body against him until I reach his ear. There's something I want clear between us.

"You are mine Yugi. You had your fun with me before but now it's my turn to play and you're going to let me with no interference from you."

He nods but that's not good enough. I want his compliance.

"Yugi. Use your words."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I ask, nipping at his jaw. He's so hot beneath me, struggling to think but he tries. And its so thrilling how much control I have over him.

"Yes my Pharaoh."

I growled with the name, not entirely sure what I wanted to hear but hearing him call me Pharaoh like this is exactly what I wanted it seems.

Satisfied I climb back down and take a moment to myself taking in this glorious sight before me. His button up shirt is spread open, my shirt he wore is pulled up passed his chest. His body is revealed to me, heaving and pink with the excitement and electricity coursing through him, and his nipples are still red and erect from where I was teasing them. His eyes are closed tightly, waiting and his panting is loose on his lips. His jeans are pulled down to his ankles and his hands bound by his own body under him so he can't use them easily. His erection is prominent under his underwear, twitching slightly in search for relief.

I felt nervous, as if hesitant to behold his cock before me despite having seen his body nude before. When the orichalcos took him I was in charge of his body permanently so there was much I became familiar with, but I was in a much different headspace then and didn't put too much thought to it… but now though… this was different. I've never seen him horny before, never seen him erect and eager to give in to his primal needs. Hes always been so innocent and pure, my light … but now he's just as lustful as I am, just as human as I am and just as raw and ready to take these steps to manhood. Hes grown in ways I never put thought to but I adore this. It turns me on with how eager and willing he is.

Having made him wait long enough for my internal struggle to pass I relieve him with a gentle nuzzle, my fingers finding the hem to slip down over his cock, slowly releasing it to stand freely. He whimpers with the freedom and I admire him. He's not as girthy as me but he's solid and lean and perfectly smooth. His head is protected by a thin layer of skin unlike mine and peaking through I see the bright rosy pink head, rich with colour and slightly glistening. He looks delicious and after a single twitch I'm compelled to wrap my fingers around him. He shudders, pressing his knees together slightly with the arch in his back.

I love this. I love everything about this. I roll his skin down, freeing his head and gently licking the sweet wetness from his sooooooft soft skin. Oh my gods I have never felt such a thing on my tongue before or tasted anything so sweet. It's gone now though, and I want more.

"Ahhh… hah, hahhah ahhh. Mmmnnn. Hah!" He's loving this and so am I. I adore his flavours, relish in how he feels. His skin is soft and malleable, easy to move and squeeze as I please but he's also so solid and heavy, positively satisfying to devour. He slides in and out of my mouth with delightful ease and its easy to fall into a pleasant rhythm. He's enjoying every moment and I can feel his thighs tensing, I watch his stomach heave with how much he's panting and the muscles in his arms tense because he can't move his hands.

I take a deep gentle breath at his head and slide back down, taking his entire length into my throat.

"Nyahhohhhmygooodd!" He moans loudly, throwing his head to the side and arching back. His knees bend and I have to push against his thighs to keep them apart but oh the moan he let out was glorious.

I'm fighting against my gag reflexes because I want to stay here and massage his shaft as long as I can. Being Egyptian my tongue is quite used to the battle cries of my land so I imagine the way it rolls in rapid skilled succession must feel amazing to him. But soon my eyes are watering and I need to release him.

I greedily breathe in air, letting the saliva fall between us.

"Ohhhooh wow, what was that?" He moans.

"Hnnn. Im not finished with you yet Yugi." I say cheekily and take him in again, not as deep but still fairly deep. Again I put my tongue to work.

"Ahhhahaha haha ohhh wooow." Oh my god I love his giggle. To hear him enjoy this so freely and with such joy is so hot and and endearing and makes me want more of it.

I smile to myself and with my hands I slowly massage up his thighs, squeezing and kneading and teasing until I reach his balls. The moment I give them a firm yet careful squeeze he loses his control.

"Nyahhh hah! Ohh!" He exclaims, lifting himself onto his elbows in one quick motion. His eyes are squeezed shut tightly and his legs are threatening to lift up. I kind of enjoy watching him squirm under me, unable to move right because he is so deep down my throat and firmly in my hands.

Releasing him completely i stand up, press his thighs back down with one hand and take his jaw with the other to plant a deep, open mouthed kiss on him. I'm sure I still taste like him but he's completely at my mercy right now, not even fighting for dominance like he normally does. He's completely submissive to me. Satisfied I push him back down and return to his cock, eagerly licking it all over before taking him in my mouth again, dipping deeply and rising to the tip steadily.

"Ahh… ahhh… nnnngg… yes…. Ohhh… oh god… oh my god… yeah, yes. Yesssss ohhh!"

I dipped intentionally deep again just to hear him moan even louder and it was totally worth it. I release him to catch my breath and work his shaft with my hands with fast, steady strokes. I lick at his balls now, sucking them into my mouth and he's trying so hard not to buck or move in any way but he's struggling. I can feel it in his thighs how much he wants to move.

"Ahhahaha hehe, oh my god, yes please! Atem ohh! Fuck!" He's almost screaming my name and I love it.

He was rock solid before but suddenly I feel him harden even more, feel the compulsive throbbing in my hand and I'm sure he's ready. I want to taste though. I came inside his mouth by accident and he seemed to enjoy it so this time its my turn. There's no way I'm passing up the chance to experience what he tastes like. And if he tastes anywhere near as sweet as he tasted before then I want to drink everything.

I swap his balls for his cock, maintaining the speed I was at and holding his head just inside my mouth. I can taste the sweet juices leaking out and I lick every droplet but he's not coming yet… like a good boy, he's trying to let me have as much fun as I want.

"Cum for your Pharaoh, Yugi. Your King wants to taste everything you have."

"Nyahh hah!" He moans in response and I take him again, stroking vigorously and pumping him into my mouth until finally he twitches in my hand.

"Ahhhooouhhh my godd! At-teemmmm yes!" He screams loudly but all I can process is the warm, sweet, slightly tangy, strange flavours of Yugi filling my mouth, coating my tongue and sliding down my throat. My instinct is to pull back, swallow or spit it out because there's so much of it but he took all of mine, I want to take all of him and show him just like he did for me, but it's starting to trickle past my lips. I can feel it drip down my chin but most of it I hold. I give his head an encouraging lick as he twitches in my mouth with the last few drops and when I'm sure he's done I stroke him a few more times, feeling him recoil unintentionally because he's so sensitive.

"Ohmgod. Ahh Atem. Atem please…" He whimpers and I grin smugly. I suppose I've had my fun. Alright.

I pull back from him, keeping his seed in my mouth and incidentally swallowing. Ohh.. I wanted to show him but the flavours were so strong I couldn't help it. But now there's an interesting after-taste that's almost … dry if dryness had a flavour…? Its difficult to describe but I kinda like it. It'll take some getting used to but it was Yugi… his raw, absolute and unique juices that belonged to him; of course I wanted more.

I admire him though, panting hard with his arms beside him, completely relaxed. I know that feeling. His body must feel like jelly, like he's floating on air and his muscles are coming down from their fire. His cock is softening slowly and his chest is heaving with every tired breath. I lean on his knees, watching him calm down from the beautiful height I took him to and just admired him. Hes so beautiful.

When his breathing settles down i crawl up beside him, just watching him come back down, loving everything about him.

"I… I love … you." He breathes pleasantly, eyes still closed but a very euphoric smile on his beautiful face.

"I love you too." I giggle, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He smiles but hes much too tired to do anything and I take absolute delight in this.

"That… was … insanely good." He says and I hum with satisfaction and pride.

"Better than you could have imagined?" I ask cheekily.

"Yeah… like… I dont even know what could be better. That was amazing. You literally blew my mind."

I giggle and snuggle next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and listening to his half rapid heart rate calm down.

"You taste great by the way. Would definitely come back for seconds." I say and he laughs beautifully.

"Good. I'll let the boys know." He laughs and readjusts himself down there. I laugh with him, nuzzling deeper into him to hide the overwhelming happiness gripping my body. Ive never felt better in my life. He makes feel so free to enjoy myself and just so happy. I never want this to end.

"I love you Yugi. So much!" I said warmly, wishing I could literally pour my love into him… though i guess I technically did not that long ago.

"I love you. There's no one i would ever do this with. I trust you so much. When you grabbed me down there I had no idea what was happening but I know i loved it. I just couldn't comprehend how something so nerve wracking could be sooo amazing. I didn't want you to stop; and I wasn't expecting to be dominated so much. I was at your mercy like that." He said, clicking.

"Its a nice change of pace. Your usually the one demanding control." I snickered. "How did it feel having that taken from you?"

"Good. I'll be honest i was a little nervous but like I said I trust you. I know if you went too far you'd know and we'd stop."

"Of course. Even in the heat of the moment I will always be extremely aware of your limits Yugi, even if you don't know them yet."

"Thank you. I hope you know ill do the same for you. I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable or like you have to put yourself out to please me."

"Who me?" I ask as a joke and he giggles, rolling over to face me cutely.

"Yes you. I know you well enough that if I wanted to do something and you weren't sure you'd suck it up just for me." He smirked. Sweet thing. Im sure he's right but i can't think of a single thing I don't want to do with him.

"I can't think of anything I dont want to do with you. But if the occasion should arise then I promise to let you know if you give me the same courtesy."

"Yep. For sure." He smiled.

I hummed and smiled, falling in love all over again with everything about him. I could sleep here like this, and as he's closing his eyes to relax, breathing slowly and calmly he looks about ready to sleep too. But unfortunately the pain in my stomach is growing with the need for food and it painfully reminds me that Mr. Moto will be home soon.

"Yugi."

"Mmm?"

"Ife, we can't fall asleep yet. Your grandfather will be home soon and we should get cleaned up." I say, giving him gentle little pecks over his nose and forehead until he stirs.

"Mmm… I could do with a drink too. I am so thirsty since swallowing you up." He smirks. Ohhh yes. That sight… so hot. Id like to see him in that position more often. But I agree. His after-tastes have left me feeling extremely thirsty too.

"Lets get you temporarily dressed and some water." I say, tapping his thigh as I get up.

"Temporarily?" He asks sleepily but hes getting up slowly.

"You dont think I'm letting you keep your clothes on after dinner do you?" I ask with a wink.


	23. Fun new territories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Our boys! So hot! I hope ya'll are prepared for more of that lemony goodness because like all sexually awakened teenagers, the fun rarely stops!  
> This isn't classed as wrong is it? I mean they're both under 18 BUT they're both the same age... . This could be a controversial question. So for the sake of protecting myself and you guys: I do not condone underage sex (though it is legal from 16 onwards here in Australia if both parties are the same age) Alright! Onto hotness!
> 
> Also - there are some lovely surprises in this chapter :D

* * *

It's such a nice, calm night tonight. Everything is perfect. Mr. Moto is happily reading a book with a rather nice smelling tea beside him as we listen to whatever it is thats playing on the TV. It's some kind of drama but I don't know any of the characters or whats going on but there seems to be twists and turns and big surprises with every scene. It all seems over dramatic if you ask me but it's on and I don't know what else to watch while Yugi scrolls around on his laptop.

At the moment we're both on the couch. I'm laying down happily along it with my feet slightly buried under his thigh for warmth and I'm nestled under a blanket because the cold doesn't seem to bother either of them nearly as much. It's a soft blanket with a Kuriboh on it and it reminds me of the feathered blankets I had back home.

The lights are off, creating a very sleep like feeling in the room with the only light coming from the TV, Yugi's laptop and Mr. Moto's reading light.

I find myself dozing in and out because I'm so comfortable here. My body has calmed from its earlier excitement, exhausted still from the euphoria we were in. I still can't believe we did what we did. Our relationship is moving so quickly it is hard to keep up but everything feels so natural. I think his grandfather would throw me out for sure though if he knew what I had done to his grandson under his roof. Granted it was Yugi who instigated… twice … but still. He's still in school and so sweet. He's a good boy not some perverted street rat… and somehow I feel like I'm corrupting him. Never did I ever imagine he would ever do anything so … risqué, so deviant. But he loved it. He loved everything we did and so do I… I actually wouldn't mind going up stairs and doing more of it but here we are, relaxing, resting… like normal 17 year old friends.

But this was fun too, because with Mr. Moto in the room we can not be more than friends but every so often he would rub my leg under my pyjama pants. No higher than he could reach but it was an affectionate stroke; a silent message of love that would soothe me more.

Mr. Moto yawned then and stretched, turning off his book light and finishing his tea. I think it's time for him to go to bed. It feels late enough. The shop won't be open tomorrow so he allowed himself to stay up later than usual.

"What are you doin over there?" Mr. Moto asked Yugi curiously. Yugi barely looked away from his screen, only to spare him a curious glance. His hand was still under the leg of my pants but so long as he didn't make a rapid movement it would go unnoticed by the sleepy old man.

"I'm … looking stuff up."

"I'm surprised you're not playing games. You okay Atem?" He asked me. It occurs to me now with my arm folded beneath my head and the other curled to my chest I must look like I'm asleep but I give him a warm smile and stretch.

"Mhmm. Just relaxing." I said. I breathed deeply, feeling so much more tired now after that.

"You look like you could fall asleep. What are you looking up that can't wait til tomorrow?" Mr. Moto turned his attention back to Yugi.

"Just stuff. It's quiet now and we might be doing things tomorrow. Figured now was a good time." Yugi said simply. It's not like him to be so vague… I wonder what he is doing. I wonder if he'll tell me when Mr. Moto goes to bed.

"Alright. Oh, have you given Dr. Jojiro much thought?"

"Kinda… I'm looking stuff up about that now. I… think I should. I just don't know what to say."

"It'll come to you. I'm glad you've thought about it. I'll call him on Monday if that's good with you?"

"Mhmm. Thanks." Yugi smiled but I saw it was forced. I know he doesn't want to do this but I'm glad he sees he needs to. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yes. These old eyes can't stay open as long as yours can. I'd watch out for this one, he's older than me." He joked, gesturing at me. I laughed and sat up but my body betrayed me, making me yawn and sink back into the back of the couch. I truly am so tired.

"I will. Goodnight Grandpa." Yugi laughed.

"Goodnight boys."

"Tisbah 'ala khayr."

I heard him giggle and I glanced at him, only to see him bow his head ever so softly.

"Winta min ahla." He said and I smiled. I must have spoken my language by accident. Good thing he understands it. He left then I rolled my head over to look at Yugi giving me a very confused but amused smirk.

"What?"

"I like when you speak Egyptian." He mused, returning to his screen. I hummed happily and crawled over to him, resting my head on his shoulder comfortably to spy his screen which was much too bright. How can he possibly read this without being blinded?

As I became accustomed to it though I saw a few headings he scrolled past slowly. I saw 'PTSD SYMPTOMS' 'How to deal with PTSD' 'Living with PTSD' and then I as I couldn't really be too bothered reading the finer print I saw he had a number of tabs at the top of the browser open reading half titles such as 'Medical -something' and 'PTSD S-something and many others. He was really looking into this. I am so proud of him.

"Have you learned much?" I ask him tiredly.

"A lot. I think it's really safe to say I have it. At least a form of it. There's a phobia here called … umm … Hafe- Hafe -something and it's a phobia of being touched. Some of the symptoms are freezing, paralysis, increased heart rate, hyperventilation … there's more but that kinda sounds like what happens to me when I get touched there. Someone said it reminded them of the event, others say it feels like everything's closing in and they couldn't breathe… which is, you know… what I feel when it happens but the only thing that doesn't match up, and it's a big thing, is that people with it seem to not like being touched anywhere. I'm fine with that it's only the neck I can't handle so… I dunno if thats what it is or not."

"Could it be an isolated case or develop into full no touching?"

"I don't know. I haven't found anything to suggest it can so I guess that's where a psychologist will be able to help. But otherwise the treatment for it can be anywhere from medication to help with the anxiety and depression that stems from it, exposure therapy or cognitive behavioural therapy."

"I'm going to pretend I know what they are."

He giggles and leans his head on mine, taking a deep breath and I can feel him relaxing.

"Exposure Therapy would be exposing me to the threat. Things like photos and moving up from there. Cognitive Behavioural Therapy would be like general councilling, trying new thought methods and tricks to help me deal with it when it happens… kind of like anger management and they get you to count to 10… so if an episode happens I would do something or think of something to calm me down until it passes."

"I'm not keen on the exposure therapy. That sounds unpleasant."

"Tell me about it but it does seem like the most helpful. CBT sounds like it'd just help me manage it, not get over it. I want you to be able to touch me like I can for you. I don't want to be counting to 10 while we're having sex." He said casually but I am hung on that one word. He said it like it was nothing but I can feel him tensing as the realisation hits him.

"I -I mean you know and every other time someone might touch me there. It'd be nice to wear a collar again or to get a massage or even the guys just naturally touch me there or …" He's stammering and it is so cute. I'm going to take advantage of this.

I get myself more comfortable, placing my hand on his chest and letting my fingers fall slowly down, past his stomach and towards the folded loose clothing of his pants. I feel his breath hitch but he makes no move to stop me. His laptop is right over his crotch but that's okay, I just want the hem. I'm only looking to tease.

"I'd like to be able to mark your neck while we're making love so I can prove to everyone the next day that you are well and truly mine." I say, chewing my lip.

"I knew that was going to come back and bite me." He mumbled.

"I could bite you." I said, cheekily turning my face to nibble on his shoulder through his shirt.

"You could but you're tired." He smirked. I take my hand away and sit up to face him, grinning to challenge him. I'm afraid my eyes might give me away but for all it's worth I will gladly be ready to play with him if he wants to.

"I'm always up for you Yugi." I say, raising my brows suggestively. He giggles and closes his laptop.

He looks as if he's about to suggest going upstairs but I watch him stop and think. I see the wheels in his head turning and he glances upstairs and then around the room, a playful smirk growing on his face. He's getting an idea and I feel my fatigue falling away.

"Wanna feel relaxed before we go to bed?" He asks me and curious I accept slowly.

The biggest smile comes onto his face as he puts his laptop away and slides off the couch to his knees. He crawls in front of me, moving my legs so I'm sitting facing him and he's on his knees before me, both his hands kneading his and rubbing my thighs. I love seeing him below me like that but is he seriously thinking here? What if his grandfather comes out? How on earth would we explain this?

"Grandpa's gone to bed. He won't hear us down here with the TV on and he won't come back down until morning." He reasoned with me. Is he serious?

He's serious. But he's waiting to see if I accept. I want to. My body's already preparing, stirring to life without me but I am just so amazed by him. He looks so excited for it too, how can I deny him? This boy.

"Okay." He smiles wide and wastes no time sliding his hands over my crotch, feeling the soft muscle underneath fall into his hands. It's embarrassing to have him touch it while I'm still so soft but it feels good to have him down there, moving me around. It doesn't take long for the blood to rush down and soon I'm hard enough to have some form and create a tent.

Lifting my pyjama pants over my cock for it half stand on it's own, mostly leaning on my hip and licks it up to the head. The chill of the night fights against the heat of my body and the searing heat of his tongue and the thrill we could be caught with so much ease is impossibly arousing. I find my body thrusting to him, begging to be touched more so soon. It's like I've been trained already to respond to him.

He takes me into his mouth and I feel his hot, wet tongue encouraging me to get harder with soft little licks. It feels so good to watch him duck his head up and down on my cock and he watches me as he does this, throwing me a wink before closing his eyes to really enjoy this. God I love him. But I want him to look up at me more. I want to watch my cock slide in and out of his mouth like that while he watches me get off to it. So I run my hand through his hair, lifting his golden bangs from his face and aid him. He watches me again and I smile at him. He knows now to watch me and I help him get deeper and deeper until I'm completely down his throat. He remains there to my surprise, massaging my cock with his tongue as it fills his throat. Soon his eyes are watering, a frown appears and he pulls back to breathe hungrily, saliva spiderwebbing down his chin from my cock. A few hungry breaths and he's back to sucking.

I'm trying so hard not to moan or breathe too loudly, resorting to holding the back of the couch behind my head so I can bite my arm if I need to, and I need to. He's sucking me down so good it's impossible not to react.

But this isn't fair. I get two blowjobs in one day and he only gets one? No. No we're not ending tonight with my seed alone.

I tap his shoulder and he looks at me curiously, my cock so thick in his mouth I almost forget what I want to do.

"C-come up here." I say breathlessly.

He's curious but releases me and stands. I nuzzle his crotch, so hard under his pyjama pants already and I feel him move his hips forward. I'm tempted to suck him here, to just pull off his pants and take him into my mouth but that wasn't my plan. Step one does involve pulling down his pants though, so I do, underwear included and his cock springs out to lightly smack my cheek. He giggles and so do I. I have to give it a quick lick… which turned into several because I have no discipline and just as he's enjoying it, thinking I'll blow him here I pull him onto the couch beside me, kicking off my pants the rest of the way. He waits for me as I position myself against him. My right and his left leg on the floor, knees together and my left and his right leg bent and over one another so we're effectively put together like a puzzle. But it means our cocks are touching and if I thrust my cock rubs against his and I can feel his balls mingling with mine.

He breathes sharply and I can see how deeply he's blushing being in this position. He's leaning heavily backwards on his hands and moving his hips ever so slightly against mine, encouraging me to keep thrusting. Our cocks are so hard they want to point at us but I want them together so, leaning on one elbow I take both of them in one hand and stoke them together. It feels so good to have them both being stroked like this and to have them rubbing each other. My most precious area is directly touching his and it is utterly amazing to have him do this with me. It's magical to have us both getting off like this in such a powerfully intimate way.

I love watching how his body moves against mine as he thirsts for more pleasure. I'm keeping my hips still now as he thrusts into my hand, rubbing against my cock and fingers in a strong, steady rhythm. I watch as he throws his head back, exposing his beautiful… vulnerable neck to me as he lifts his body into mine, taking as much pleasure for himself as he likes. I love watching him enjoy this, watching him take himself and me by extension towards pure ecstasy. What started off as my idea has turned into his absolute delight and I am enjoying every moment and every thrust.

My gaze falls to our cocks, throbbing in my hand. He's slightly more than half my size in girth but slightly longer than mine and while he's uncircumcised his head has no issues rubbing against my own, revealing the droplet of precum already.

He stops thrusting to rest so I take over from here, stroking both our cocks with precise quick passes. I have him holding his mouth to stop the moaning but I hear the slight whimpers muffled by himself and I can tell if we were alone in this house he'd be screaming in his pleasure like he did before.

That is so hot, to hear and see how much he loves this and as I glance between watching his body heave with his panting and muffled moans and our slowly dripping cocks I feel my own heat rapidly rushing to the surface. The coil in my stomach unravelling to push and push and push until I feel him thrust against me, with me and our balls rub more, our cocks touch in a certain way and one pass over the extremely sensitive areas of our heads make my body contract, my thighs tighten and I feel the stars behind my eyes as the heat explodes from me. I feel him stop breathing, jolting himself and I look to catch us both cumming together, our seeds mixing to fall on my stomach and on each others cocks. His is ontop of mine so his seed is coating it, dripping off to fall on my heaving abdomen. A few polite strokes to milk him and I for all we've got and I watch him relax, breathing hard again but breathing.

Oh if I didn't feel tired before I sure do now. I lay back and relax as well, loving how the cool breeze is getting everywhere. I love feeling his seed over me. It feel so erotic but something private we share.

I feel the headache coming now though as my body recirculates the blood to remind me that I need sleep. I could sleep here, like this, our legs entwined and our nethers resting side by side one anothers but his grandfather wouldn't appreciate this sight and the cold is quickly becoming a problem.

"Hey." I whisper but I get no answer from him. I lift my head to watch him resting, his breathing considerably calmer now but I can't see his face. "Hey." I say again, slightly louder but again nothing. He's not asleep is he?

I lift myself up and now he stirs as if I did just wake him up. I giggle to myself, admiring how adorable he is but also how attractive it is to see him half nude against me after having doing something so depraved.

"We can't sleep here." I say to him and he nods, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"That was incredible." He mumbles and I have to giggle. He's so cute and so so tired. I didn't think he was that tired and I was the one falling asleep before.

"It was definitely."

"Glad you thought of it. I love feeling you right beside me and coming together like that was just… unreal." I sit up, wiping away the cum on my stomach but that was a very bad idea because not only did I just spread it, it's now all over my fingers and not like to get off on it's own. How did I make this worse?

Oh no! My shirt! No no no, don't … fall.. Into it. Oh…

He giggles behind his hand, a bashful smile coming across his cheeks.

"Sorry. Guess I made a mess all over you." He whispered.

"Not just you." I say with a slight sigh. How am I supposed to get to the bathroom and change without making a mess along the way? I didn't think this bit through.

"Let me get you some tissues and then you go have a shower." He said, getting up spryly and returning not long after with a new box.

* * *

I woke with a start, quietly breathing in soft exasperated pants as my heart raced. Im getting used to the nightmares now and no longer woke Atem at night even as he snuggles beside me for warmth. He is sound asleep and peaceful: a strong reminder that everything is fine.

Carefully I lift myself up and see the time reading 5:45 am. Its early but at least it's not too early this time. I sigh gently, admiring how sweet he looks when he sleeps. I cant believe we're together. The things we've done recently has been phenomenal, something I thought only possible in my dreams… when they weren't haunted by Bakura or my own ridiculous fears.

I sit here for a while, just admiring him and thanking the stars for how lucky I am to have him. How different our lives have become recently. How different I've become. I'm doing things now with him that I never thought I'd have the courage to do. I never imagined him blowing me, never imagined we'd have … what do I call it? Its not sex… its not dry sex. We weren't masturbating. I dont know what it was we did but it was incredible and it makes me want to do everything with him. Even now as he sleeps i kinda want to wake him up. Maybe slide under the blankets and just play until he wakes up.

I'm getting hot thinking about it. But he was so tired before. After he came out of the shower he didn't even change. Right now he's sleeping beside me naked and that thought is hot in itself. God what kind of degenerate am I turning into. I never had such out of control urges like this before.

Maybe I should go shower. Let him sleep.

Quietly and carefully I manage to slip out from under his arm and out of his legs, and carefully climb off the bed without so much as him stirring. Taking the jeans I wore yesterday and a random singlet I sneak out and carefully close the door. I wait a moment but hear nothing. Coast is clear. Mission success.

It doesn't come as a surprise that I am already half hard thinking about him but now that I'm safe in the bathroom I don't have to hide it. Though, looking down at it I can't help but imagine last night. How hot he looked with his legs spread like that and his cock sliding against my own. How they felt and the way his hands grasped us both.

I'm breathing hard thinking about it, chewing my lip to contain the moan I desperately wanted to cry out at the time. Without even thinking my hand is around myself, tentatively stroking. I should stop. I should have a shower and calm down I should save this excitement for him but its so sensitive and feels so good, especially when I close my eyes and imagine its him.

I drop my pants to the tiles and hear something heavy hit the floor through them. Curious as to what it was I ignore my aching and dirty minded erection to find my phone in the pocket. Huh.

I thought I would have charged it last night.

Unlocking it without thinking I see nothing out of the ordinary, it's at 45%... hey. There's an idea.

Chewing my lip i get the camera up and switch it selfie mode. I've never done this before but I've heard other couples do this. I'm already fully hard right now so its perfect. I take several shots of myself from different angles, each appearing more silly than the last until this one. Perfect. My smile is cute, my cock is fully in the shot, I'm not blurry and I dont look terribly awkward. Yeah. He should like this. Shame he doesn't have a phone for me to send this too but I do need to charge it. Okay…

New plan.

Finish myself off, shower, write a note and place my phone on the charge. He's going to wake up to such a good surprise. I feel so bashful doing this but its kinda fun. I hope he's turned on by this. I wonder what he'll do. Shops closed today so he's not gonna have all day with me. Grandpa's likely to be around but at least we can spend it in my room.

* * *

I woke up with a gentle sigh, slowly parting from sleep to the snuggly warm blanket and fresh cool air above. The light entering the room was beautiful this morning, giving the room a wintery soft glow. My body is so relaxed and it's only after a moment enjoying this that I stretch, feeling the sheet rub against my bare skin. For a moment it felt like I was back home because I never wore clothes to bed in Egypt. It's only when I started living with Yugi that clothes were not optional… until last night that is. I was so tired after we… oh! What did we do?!

I look over but to my disheartened surprise he wasn't beside me. He's no where else in the room either. Odd. He's not usually up so early before me unless he had a bad dream but even then he's never left the bed before I wake… Is he okay?

His phone's still here but what's that? A piece of paper?

"Goodmorning Ife, I hope you slept well. Unlock my phone before you come see me. I'm downstairs. I love you, Yugi."

Aww… he left me a note. Unlock his phone… Okay I've seen him do this before.

Sliding my finger over the screen didn't turn it on which was odd. Thats how I thought he did it. Okay, what about this button?

No…

Okay this on- Oh! That worked. Okay… slide to unlock. Alright.

Oh my…

Wow.

He left this for me? When he did he take this? This morning?

Oh wow…

My heart is already racing and the heat in my groin is burning fiercely with desire. I am stuck staring at this picture he took and I cannot draw myself away. His smile is gorgeous but his body… oh my gods. I've not seen him completely nude before and oh my gods is he attractive. I wish I was awake for this. He was already so hard this morning when he got up? Why did he not wake me? I wonder if he's still in the mood.

If not I'll put him in the mood. I want to eat him up right now.

Moving my legs to get up I realise now I'm already hard. Crap on the Nile…. If his grandfather is awake… which looking at the time he will be, then hiding this will be difficult. I could be quick. But … oh putting on jeans over this… damn it Yugi. Little brat knew exactly what this would do to me. He should have waited in here … or better still wake me up. How dare he put me in this situation. Oh I am making him fix this.

I don't want to put jeans on but seeing as it will be able to hold me down the best rather than his trackpants I grit my teeth and try to put them on without tempting myself to stroke it. It's not easy but I manage and quickly leave the bedroom without a shirt because who cares.

To my horror though I hear voices in the living room. Voices belonging to … Joey. Damn it! I can't just pull Yugi away from Joey for a bit without raising suspicion and this is aching so much… damn everything.

I sigh in frustration… I guess I'll go handle it myself. Bathroom is probably best for now, I still need to wash my face and cool down.

The doors closed though… Mr. Moto must be in there. I guess I'll wait. But this is awkward… maybe I should just go back to Yugi's room and handle myself there. Probably best…

As I go though the door opens and I turn to see none other than dear little Yugi Moto, jumping in surprise when he sees me. He smiles innocently, like he has no idea what he's put me through this morning and I give him the most dangerous look I can muster without smirking as I consider my options.

Take him to his room and make him fix this.

Push him back in the bathroom and make him fix this.

Make him fix this right here.

…

"Good morning. Did you need the bathroom?" He asks me, not a hint of guilt in his voice. Bathroom is closer.

"I do. And so do you." I say, pushing him back and closing the door behind us, making sure to lock it.

"Uhh."

I show him the photo and the brightest smile comes onto his cheeky little face and he looks at me, blushing and a new fire in those damn adorable eyes.

"Got my present huh?"

"It'd be a present if Joey and whoever else was not downstairs."

"I didn't know they were coming."

"Well thanks to them, we won't be unless you fix this." I say, rubbing the bulging ache in my jeans. He follows my hands and chews his lip hungrily, knowing exactly what's bothering me now.

He wastes no time getting on his knees, unzipping my zipper and freeing me. My cock is so hard now and it smacks his cheek but in an instant he's taken it into his mouth and is already stroking me. I feel so relieved already, turned on more knowing that our friends are downstairs waiting for him to return but Yugi is currently busy sucking my soul out of my cock.

I need assistance to stand though so as he pulls back I tap his shoulder and get him to move so i can lean against the sink and he's straight back to it, sucking and licking and dancing with me. I hear the tiny moans come from him and I look down and to my delightful surprise he's rubbing the bulge in his jeans too, eyes closed to concentrate on us both. God he's beautiful.

His hand roams and finds my balls to squeeze and in an instant I've doubled over, a moan escaping my throat before I could stop it. I've pushed myself so deep into his throat now though but I cannot stop. He's not stopped either. In fact I'm trying to pull away so I don't choke him but he's lifted himself up now, keeping me deep inside him by holding the backs of my thighs. I can barely breathe because it feels so good to be this engulfed by him. Oh my gods… where did he learn this?!

I'm twitching in his mouth, barely able to contain myself and soon ohh… oh I feel it coming. If I don't stop he's gonna… oh…

"Y-Yugi. I'm going to cuh…Hah!" I say to him in a hushed whisper. He lets me go and presents his tongue to me as if waiting for a reward, looking up at me with those big doe eyes of his. I know what he wants and ohh I'm aching from not being touched.

I take my cock in my palm and stroke it as quick as I liked it, locking my eyes with his and aiming straight for his tongue. It doesn't take long to let go but aiming was difficult. I'd convulse and it would jet onto his cheek, almost hitting his eyes or get in his hair. I did shoot into his mouth and onto his tongue but not before getting it everywhere else. He seemed to enjoy it though and seeing him covered in my seed was a sight I don't want to forget.

"Stay like that." I say and I slip out his phone, remembering how to unlock it and quickly find his camera. I've seen him do this a number of times so switching it off the front camera was easy enough and once I had his beautiful seed covered face in focus I took the photo.

That's better… I can rest easy now.

"Perfect."

He smiled and swallowed then, wiping the rest of me off him but his hand won't do. He'll need to wash that off.

"That's much better thank you." I say, lifting him up to help him.

"What about me?" He asks cheekily. I grin because on the one hand I want to devour him. That was the whole point of the pic and he looked absolutely divine. On the same hand he just sucked me off and accepted my seed all over his face so it'd be only fair to finish what he started. On the other hand … we have guests and what I want to do with him may make them worried as to why he's taking so long to return. If he wanted to play with me all day he should have turned them away… or woken me up. I should make him stew for this. Of course it means I don't get to taste him until later but … I have this picture now to look at whenever I want. I'm satisfied for now. I'll make it up to him later.

"We have guests downstairs probably wondering what's taking you so long. But I'll make you a deal. If you find us in a position where we won't be interrupted later or if you can convince them to leave, I'll do anything you desire." I whisper in his ear.

"Anything?" He asks coyly, his breath wavering slightly. I'm curious as to what he has in mind but I can wait to find out.

"Mhm." I hum and then nibble on his ear, making him exhale heatedly. "Anything." I breathe.

He moans slightly and I steady him for him. He's so easy to manipulate when he's like this. Its very fun.

"Don't take too long." I whisper and press his phone to his chest. "And change your background. Unless you want someone to accidentally unlock it."

* * *

We spent the day playing console games with Joey and Tristan, competing as Yugi used to back when I was within the puzzle. The only thing that made this different was that Tea wasn't here. I had asked them but they said she was busy today. I noticed Yugi remained quiet throughout the exchange and was happy to distract, which was why we were now several rounds in a personal tournament to beat the crap out of each other in some fighting game.

This one I hadn't played before but Joey was a pro at this. He was head to head with Yugi and I wasn't too far behind them but they were so experienced at this. Just when I think I know their moves they surprise us with a move they didn't use last time. It was impressive to say the least.

Last round is between Yugi and Joey. Tristan and I are watching, taking bets on who'll win. I'm obviously placing mine on Yugi though it was tempting to root for Joey just to see his reaction. I couldn't do that to him though, that knowing smile he threw me was priceless.

"Hate to break it to ya Yug but you haven't seen this move before." Joey taunted. I know I hadn't seen that move before. He made his character roll, grabbed Yugi's character and slammed him to the platform only instead of taking damage, in a flash Yugi's character rolled out of it, grabbed Joey's character and threw him into the air.

"Hate ta break it to ya Joey but I have seen that move before. But I bet you haven't seen this." Yugi taunted in the same confidence Joey used.

Next second Yugi's character was in the air with him, grabbed Joey's character and rapidly kicked him in place until he was sent flying into the platform. A big red KO came upon the screen, leaving Yugi the winner.

"Hah! Alright!" I cheered happily.

"What tha hell was dat?!" Joey exclaimed, clearly disappointed but Yugi laughed while Tristan groaned.

"Aww come on Jo. You beat me at this all the time, you couldn't take out Yugi's record?"

"Who do you think got him onto this game?" Yugi said cheekily.

"Well done Yugi." I said warmly and he blushingly smiled.

"Yugi!" Mr. Moto called and we turned to see him all dressed up to go out.

"Going out?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes. Don't make too much of a mess alright."

"Alright. Be back before midnight." Yugi said to him as he looked through the different maps to play.

"Yes sir. Bye kids." He called and left.

"So what's next?" Joey grumbled.

"Heh, do you wanna play something else loser?" Yugi asked cockily, much to my surprise. I raised my brows in intrigue, vowing to stay out of what I know is coming.

"What'd you call me?!" Joey asked him loudly and Yugi laughed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'll show you a loser, Yugi! Duel me!" Joey challenged him, taking him a headlock but that was a big mistake.

It happened quickly and had I not been surprised I might have been able to stop him but I saw Yugi freeze in place, as if he'd been turned to stone and a second later he had grabbed Joey's arm and tore himself away from him, putting himself into a tight huddle, both his hands around the back of his neck and shielding his face.

"Woah hey!" Joey said in surprise, backing off immediately as Yugi began to rock in place.

"What happened?" Tristan asked, getting up from his comfy position.

I went to Yugi, kneeling before him and gently placing my hand on his back, far from his neck. I heard him whispering something but I couldn't understand him. This is bad. This is almost like what happened at Ryou's… I just hope it doesn't lead to memory loss like before.

"Yugi it's okay. You're safe."

"Dude what's up?" Joey asked, clearly concerned now. "Did I hurt him?"

"No. He… I'll explain in a bit but first just let me calm him." I say and ignore them. I cannot deal with them right now. I need to calm him down.

Eventually he starts to breathe deeply, his rocking stops and so has his whispers. Good. He's calming. It's okay. I hope.

"Ife…" I whisper to him, only loud enough for him to hear me. Slowly he cracks his eyes open to see me, chewing his lips as he trembles but he sees me. He's so afraid though, it hurts to see him like this.

"I'm okay…" He whispers to me but he is far from okay. He's doing better than before but he's not ready to move yet.

"Yug… you alright man?" Joey asked softly, getting down onto his knees too a little further back than me.

He nods stiffly but he's about to cry so he hides his face in his knees and concentrates on breathing.

"What happened?" Tristan asks me gently.

"May I tell them?" I ask him and eventually he nods and then crawls closer to me to bury his face in my lap. I sit up and pet his hair as he trembles down there, shaking every now and then but at least he's comfortable.

"Yugi's been suffering from effects of PTSD since the attack by Bakura. You might have noticed he doesn't wear the puzzle anymore nor does he wear his collars. He doesn't like it when anyone touches his neck and he's been having nightmares every night as well. Joey, you didn't hurt him but the headlock reminded him of the event and that's what happened." I say politely.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Joey said sincerely. I can tell he wants to touch Yugi but even he is hesitating.

"PTSD? Why did we not know about this?" Tristan asks kindly. I went to speak but I stopped when Yugi mumbled something. We listened closely but not even I understood what he said.

"Sorry man what was that."

I felt him sigh and turn his head just enough so he could speak clearly.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about it. I just wanted it to go away on it's own."

"It's getting worse though the longer it goes unseen to. We're in the process now of getting him to speak to a professional."

"Right. Dude it's okay. Shoulda told us sooner man, we'd have helped if we could." Tristan said gently. He was brave enough to touch his back and Yugi merely hid his face again. Not for being touched but I think out of embarrassment.

"Yeah we're here for ya man. No matter what." Joey said happily. "You know why?" Joey asked him, getting in close to his face. I feel a little annoyed at this, potentially jealous but I push it to the back. This is for Yugi and considering everything we've been doing and Joey's feelings for Mai … I dunno. Just drop it Atem.

Yugi turned his face ever so slightly to eye him.

"We'll be friends forever?" He and Joey both sang together in perfect synch… what was that? An inside joke? I don't know about this? What did I just miss?

Whatever it was it made Yugi smile though which is nice to see.

He lifted himself off me and dried his face, cooling down with deep sighs and scanning the room casually as he did so.

"I'm sorry." He said with a small laugh. I just want to hug him but… maybe not this second.

"It's cool man. We know now though and we'll be around to check how ya doing too. Shoulda told us man."

"I know I just… with everything else going on I didn't want to be the center of attention. Ryou's got his shit going on, Atem's got his own body, I got a cold … I just wanted to pretend like I was normal still."

"You are normal." I told him gently. I so want to touch his cheek. I hope he feels how sincere I am. Despite what he's going through I don't believe there's anything wrong with him. Nothing to warrant him not being normal.

"Atem's right bro. With the shit you've been through over the years it's normal to be going through what you're going through, you know?" Joey asked.

"What Joey means is it'd be worrying if you were absolutely fine after almost dying. I mean, before this you had your soul taken from you." Tristan clarified.

"Thanks Tristan." I said boredly. He's not wrong but must he bring that up? I know Yugi forgave me for that but I am still haunted by the whole ordeal.

"Yeah… I know. I know you guys are right." Yugi sighed. "So whats the plan then? You're gonna see a shrink?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded slightly, huffing just a little bit because he's stubborn and adorable.

"Yeah. Grandpa knows a guy and he's gonna call him tomorrow to arrange an appointment. We go from there."

"Anything we can do to help?" Tristan asks but Yugi shrugs.

"I don't know… I've looked up PTSD but like there's either a lot of specific information or not enough. There's a lot on what it is and what can cause it, but treatment is kinda generic like 'avoid triggers' or 'seek professional help' or they list different types of therapies that professionals might use which doesn't help me at home so… I dunno. I guess just be there?"

"We can do that." They both said, nodding proudly at each other.

"Thanks guys." Yugi says quietly.

"No problem man. So! What are we playin then?" Joey asks, quick to get into normality. I appreciate that and by the smile Yugi's adopted he does too. Good. We're okay.

"You guys decide. I'm gonna go wash my face. Does anyone want a drink?" Yugi says, standing up with a spring in his step.

"Oh sure!" Tristan says happily.

"Yep!"

"I'll get them. You sort yourself out." I say to him kindly. He smiles and we leave together.

I know he doesn't want to go through with this, that he wishes he didn't have to but I do hope this man can help him. It will be nice if anything for him not to suffer this fear any longer. I know how much he hates this and it sucks that -

Oh!

To my sudden surprise he's pulled me into a very close kiss. In one motion as soon as we were out of sight he took my hand and pulled me to him, not missing a single beat as he pressed his soft subtle lips on mine. I watch him with wide eyes for a moment but his are closed and he's trying to feel close to me but in this moment in time I am just so surprised to react. He's so sweet though and I haven't actually kissed him today, so I relax into it and let myself fall victim to him, melting against his touch.

He hums when I do this, happily letting himself lean against me and I him until we both need to breathe. My cheeks are sufficiently hot now and I see the flush upon his face, behind those beautiful half closed eyes of his. He is just so gorgeous.

"Thank you. For everything." He says dreamily.

"What is that for?" I ask curiously and he smiles something so distant and so warm it has my mind racing, trying to catch every possible scenario that could be the cause for such sweetness.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He says softly and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before he leaves upstairs.

I … do not know what happened. But I'll accept this. Of course I'll accept this.


	24. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I started drafting this fic's comic. I'm super excited for it. Don't know where to post it when it's ready cause of the sex scenes but AO3 seems like an alright place considering. If you know of anywhere I'd appreciate the tip :D

Where is she? I don't mind walking to school on my own but normally she texts me if she's not going to be here. She's always here on time so where is she? At this rate we'll both be late.

I sigh tiredly, resting my head on the wall of the shop. Maybe I should just text her and see if she's coming.

"Hey. You still here son?" Grandpa said as he came out to start sweeping. Atem was inside making room in the store room for a delivery this morning. Unfortunately Grandpa was working him early so he couldn't wait out here for me… but I should have been gone 10 minutes ago.

"Mhm. I thought Tea was coming to pick me up but she's apparently late."

"Is she going to school today?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since Saturday." I shrugged. Saturday… I still felt kind of standoffish about Saturday but I thought she'd be here anyway. I don't think she knows I was bothered so its not like we're fighting.

"Maybe you should call her? You're going to be late and I don't want hoodlems hanging out the front of my store."

"Hoodlems?!"

He laughed at me though, ignoring my dismay and starting to sweep the small flecks of snow that had begun to fall last night. It'd melt but I guess he needs something to do.

Rolling my eyes I headed off alone and scrolled to her number. At the very least I should let her know I've headed off.

But she never showed. All day. She wasn't in class, she didn't come by during our breaks. I hope she's okay. As much as I don't like her making eyes at my boyfriend she's still my friend.

Speaking of friends and not showing up, Ryou didn't either. I didn't have any messages from him either. I'm more worried about him than Tea though. With what he's going through I know exactly what I should be afraid of. Joey and Tristan seems fine though. Joey was his usual self and much to my surprise Tristan had brought in some research on different types of therapies for me. I appreciated it but I have looked this up myself. I didn't tell him this though. It's really comforting knowing he's put in so much effort to try and help. They're right. I should have told them sooner. I have the best friends.

Oh. Hey! I'm finished!

I laugh happily, finally setting down the super glue to admire my work. It's finally finished! After a week of working on this in secret here during my breaks it's finally done!

"Hey all done?" Joey asked, taking it from me to examine it.

"Yep. Please be careful with it, it's not the sturdiest." I say happily. He looks a little confused at it but he's being careful.

"So it's a lantern. But it's an Egyptian lantern?" Tristan asked.

"Mhm. I told you I was making it for Atem." I said happily.

"Why does he want a lantern?"

"He doesn't want a lantern, he doesn't know about it yet." I laughed.

"Then why'd you make him a lantern?" Joey asked handing it back to me.

"We're past the lantern festival now but it's gonna be so long until the next one. Since he came back there have been moments when we're talking about his past and he sort of … misses his family and friends. Everyone he knew that are now gone. He never got to mourn them so I thought that if I made him a lantern he'd get the chance to say goodbye."

"Oh… thats kinda sweet." Tristan said, surprised.

"Mm. I thought he'd appreciate it. I mean he's starting a brand new life for himself now. It'd be kinda nice for him to have some closure first." I say as I admire it, wondering what his face will be like when he sees this. I hope he likes this. I hope I'm not overstepping or opening wounds. I hope this helps him.

"Yeah. Aww that's nice. So now it's done when are ya going to give it to him?"

"Tonight I think. After school we'll send it off. I don't want it to get damaged if I leave it too long."

"Cool, so wharf after school?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Uhh… yeah we can. He might want to do this privately though." I kinda wish they knew we were dating. It'd be easier to say it's a couple thing if they knew we were actually a couple.

"Yeah true. Alright, well how about we hang tomorrow?"

Thank god he agrees.

"Yeah! Sounds good!" I say happily.

The bell rings and it's time for our last class. I can't put this in my bag right now. It'll be safe in my locker until class. I can leave my books here tonight instead of taking them home with me.

* * *

"Yes sir we can put this on hold for you for a week."

"Perfect, if I might take your name and best contact info -"

"Alright that will be-"

"I'm sorry ma'am we don't have that in stock."

"I'm sorry we sold the last one an hour ago."

"Yes of course I'll get that for you."

Finally, the last customer left.

No one in sight, Mr. Moto's on the phone. I can finally breathe. Resting my head on the cool counter I let my body ache from the midday rush. My shoulder is hurting again and now that he's pointed it out I think he's right. It must be coming back from that arrow wound but I don't remember it being this painful in my day.

"Resting already?" Mr. Moto asked me, making me jolt back up, alive and alert.

"Sorry, yes. Just taking a small break." I say quickly.

"That's fine. So that was Dr. Jojiro."

"Yeah? Does Yugi have an appointment?" I ask happily.

"He has a choice. Tomorrow afternoon or Friday around lunch."

"I see." Yugi's likely going to choose Friday because it's further away and I expect he'll take the day off for it. I doubt he'll want to go to school knowing he'll have this appointment straight after it.

"Speaking of Yugi, he should be in his last class. Why don't you take it easy for a bit, rest that shoulder old man."

"M-my… how did you know?"

He laughed though and gently nudged me away from the counter.

"These old eyes aren't blind yet. Don't you have some washing to hang as well?"

Washing… oh my god I forgot to hang it up!

"Yes! I'll do that now."

"Take whats in the laundry too and don't forget Yugi's room!" He calls to me as I rush upstairs.

I put the washing on yesterday and I was supposed to hang it up this morning so it'd be ready for tomorrow because right now I have no clothes except Yugi's again. Oh I hope it dries in time. It's getting colder now so it might be damp in the morning and have to dry during the day. I suppose I deserve this though. All the times that we've been intimate and I've not taken my clothes off, kinda serves me right.

As soon as I was done I collapsed onto the lounge, relieved because now my arm wasn't held above me it finally ache back down to a dull heat. I wonder if this is something I should get looked at. It's never been like this before and I've had this injury for several years now.

"Atem!" I heard Mr. Moto call. For once I actually understand Yugi's annoyance sometimes when he's called cause right now I really don't want to get back up. Please, Gods, if you still hear me, do not let it be customers.

Climbing downstairs to my surprise we don't have customers, but Tea is standing in the shop, dressed casually today. She smiles at me and I have no idea what to do.

"Tea." I say, coming down the rest of the way to greet her.

"Hey. Are you free?" She asks… but why? Should she not be at school? Why is she not in uniform? Did she not go today?

"Yeah. Actually. Sure, come up." I say, happily albeit confusedly, leading her back up stairs. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Um, sure. Just water please."

I nod and leave her to get comfortable in the loungeroom. I don't mind accommodating her but why is she here during school hours? And… what does she want? Knowing she likes me now makes this a little awkward. Especially since she has no clue that I'm already in a relationship.

But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. She might just be here to hang out as friends. Maybe she's here to wait for everyone to come by but even she would know this is early. There's still half an hour before school ends and then about 20 minutes before they get home.

Put it to the back of your mind Atem. Just like Shimon taught you. Deep breath and calm.

"Here." I say happily to her and she smiles brightly.

"Thank you."

I sit across from her in the armchair usually reserved for Mr. Moto but this felt much more comfortable. Nice and casual. Friendly

"I'm sorry if I seem surprised, I thought you might have been at school today."

"I had trials and then mum needed me to do something so I took the day off. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm doing well, thank you. How was trials?"

"Good! Everyone there is so talented though. I'm going to be surprised if I get this."

This seems safe enough so far. Maybe there's no reason to fret after all.

"You'll get this. I've seen you dance before and I know for a fact they'd be lacking a brain to not choose you."

"Aww thanks. That makes me feel better." She giggled.

"How's Yugi?" She asks then.

"Uhh… yeah he's good too. He'll be surprised to see you this afternoon. I think he was waiting for you this morning."

"Oh I thought I texted him. I must have forgotten." She said and gave a small smile.

"So whats next for you? For these trials I mean?" I ask, just trying to keep this conversation going.

"Um well they've got more tomorrow and then they'll be reviewing what they've seen. I'll know if I get the scholarship in like 2 weeks or so. So fingers crossed."

"I'll keep them crossed for you."

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly and focused on her water.

"So… look I'm sure you're wondering. You're the smartest guy I know so I'm sure you're thinking about it but there was a reason I came over so early."

Knew it.

"I know you said you weren't looking for anything more than friendship and I respect that. I'm not here to convince you to go out with me, I just wanted you to know that I don't want anything to change between us. I mean further down the track then it'll be your call. I love you. I truly do. I could list the many many reasons why but I know you probably don't want to hear it. But… if you change your mind then I will more than likely still be waiting and if you don't then thats cool too. I want us to be in each others lives, no matter what we are to each other. And if, you know, you ever change your mind -"

"I'm dating Yugi."

Crap.

On.

The Nile.

Why!?

Damn it! No. Why did I say that?! Shit!

Hide me.

Osiris take me. Open the earth below me and take me down to your domain.

Idiot!

"You're… dating Yugi?" She asks slowly.

I am in so much trouble. What do I say?! How do I fix this? There is NOTHING I can say.

Her surprise turns sour and I can see how angry she is underneath her composure as she slowly puts the glass down on the table.

"You weren't interested in dating… because you're dating Yugi?"

I can't fix this.

I screwed up. Massively. Yugi's going to be so angry with me. Tea's seething. If she says this too loud Mr. Moto will hear her then I'll have him to contend with.

I am in so much trouble.

"When you say dating, do you mean 'dating'. As in, going out together? As in, romantically?" She asks me.

I could say no… but then she'll expect an answer and I have nothing.

She shakes her head though, pinching her nose in frustration. Looks like that chance came and went. Okay… remember your training. Damage control.

"Tea I'm sorry -"

"You told me you weren't interested in anything more than friendship and yet you're dating Yugi?!"

"Please be quiet. Mr. Moto doesn't know." I say urgently, holding my hands up for her to be quiet.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been going out for?"

"About a week?" Why am I cringing? I am a Pharaoh! Man up.

"A week? So you were dating Yugi when I asked you out?"

"Yes?"

"And you've been seeing him while we've been here? Why didn't you guys say anything earlier? I had no idea you guys were interested in one another. So you're telling me your both gay then?"

"I … don't really.. Know how to answer that. I love Yugi, it matters not to me what gender we are."

"Did I even have a chance? How long have you loved him?"

"I've love him for years Tea I just never thought about it until I got my own body. There was always something going on and with the uncertainty of what our destinies were I didn't put any thought into us."

"So what changed?"

"I did… he did… I don't know. I got my memories back. I know who I am, I no longer have that weighing on my mind anymore. There's still dangers lurking but I'm no longer so completely focused on myself."

"So you focused on Yugi instead. What because he was here? You've spent so much time with him, could you not wait to spend time with other people?"

"That's not fair." I said strongly. That tone and stance I won't stand for.

"What's not fair is you and Yugi together! What's not fair is you stringing us along, not telling us what's really going on. I look like a complete fool now for asking you out when all this time you've been jonesing for Yugi."

Jonesing?

She shook her head again, holding her face in her hands and I really don't know what to say. I can only make this worse at this point.

"I can't believe you're dating Yugi. That's why he's been so day dreamy lately in school. That's why he's been so absent with us. Did you get close when he was sick? When he was here all the time? Did you take advantage of him or did he take advantage of you?"

"What does that mean?"

"You're smart, Atem but you can be a little dense sometimes. Who liked who first? Who came out to who first?"

"We both did… together." Why am I being attacked so viciously for this?

"Have you kissed yet?"

I go to answer her purely fueled on adrenaline but I quickly catch myself this time. Saying yes will absolutely make this worse but I can't lie to her, that'll make it worse too. Best to let her decide which is better. She just looked at me though, waiting for an answer and not pressing forward until she gets one.

"I don't see how this matters. Look Tea. I'm sorry. I am. I shouldn't have lied to you but we haven't talked about what to tell everyone yet. Knowing your feelings for me made this difficult and we haven't even told Mr. Moto yet. I am sorry for how this is hurting you but this is how it is. I love him and nothing will change that."

"Do you love him?" Did she just ask me that? Really?

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Do you? Or is it because he's all you've ever known?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been with him every day since he released you from the puzzle. He is essentially the only person you've ever known until you met us and even then you barely got any one on one time with us. The times you did get with us was limited and under circumstances. Now you're free, you are free to experience the company of other people but you jumped to him. Is it love or is it complacency?" She asked me.

"Complacency?"

"He's basically all you know. He's inside your comfort zone. You've barely been alive for 2 weeks and already you're committed? I just find that hard to believe."

"Are you saying we're rushing into this? Need I remind you that you wanted to ask me out the other day?" I ask her. I'm so done with this now. I do not have the patience any longer to be polite.

"I'm saying I don't think you've thought this through. I don't think he's thought this through. I think you're both exploring your freedom but not broadening your scopes. I still think that this." She gestured to me, my entire body as a whole. "Is not freedom. You may not be in the puzzle any more but you're no more free now than you were then. Not as long as you're attached to him."

I am completely stunned. How...dare she? Where is this hostility coming from? I know she's hurt but this is too much. This is unacceptable.

"I shouldn't have come today. I'm sorry for hoping to believe there might be a chance. Guess I was wrong. I should have known I couldn't compete against the King of Games. He's always the one that gets the top prize after all. I just didn't know there was such a brief time limit that you might have been up for grabs. I should have known he'd work fast and I should have known you'd bend the knee for him. I'm sorry. I hope he can make you happy, because if he's all your ever going to know the least he could do is do that." She said and started leaving.

I almost want to let her leave without following her but I can't help but feel I'm losing a friend over this… and such an important friend to us all.

"Tea please wait. Can we not talk about this?"

"No. I do not want to talk to you right now." She said, loud enough that Mr. Moto and anyone else that may be in the store would have heard. Lovely. Now I have to explain to Mr. Moto that Tea and I are fighting. Hopefully I dont have to go into detail but … damn it. Damn everything.

Yugi is going to be so mad.

I heard the door open, figuring she was leaving but it never closed, so I listened and to my horror I heard Tea talking.

Shit!

I race to the stairs and to my confirmed dismay it is infact Yugi. Tea turns to me with a scowl and then faces Yugi again. Please don't tell him. Not here. Not in front of Mr. Moto. Please. If you valued what we had then please don't make this worse for us.

"Things got a little heated up there. He's actually fun to talk to but I'm sure you already know just how fun he can be." She said cooly and left. He watched her leave, clearly confused and when he looked to me he didn't look happy. He doesn't know yet but he's obviously feeling jealous like he did on Saturday.

Oh how I want this day to end.

* * *

I have no idea what that was about but she seemed a lot more cold than I expected. If either of us had a reason to be annoyed with the other then it was me so what happened? Why was she here anyway? Why wasn't she in school today? And why does Atem look like he wants to die?

'Things got heated… he's fun to talk to but I should know.' … what was she getting at? She didn't… she didn't make a move on him did she? Would he have stopped her? What if she kissed him?! Did she kiss him? That'd explain why he looks about ready to die.

What just happened?

"Atem?" I ask cautiously, trying very VERY hard to keep my emotions from running wild. I can already feel my heart getting ready to break.

"Take it up stairs Yugi." Grandpa told us and he wastes no time running away. I follow swiftly without a word, straight into my room where he's sat on the bed, in the corner, burying his face into my pillow.

I'm right. Aren't I? She kissed him. She tried to steal my boyfriend and he … he would never. He'd never do that to me. But did she give him a choice? Is this why he feels guilty?

I close the door behind me, carefully putting my bag down because of whats inside and slowly approach the bed, sitting on the corner because I'm too nervous to get closer. I'm ready… just … lets do this.

"What happened?"

"I screwed up Yugi. I really screwed up." He cried into my pillow. This hurts. So much. Not only is he in pain but she… why is this happening? He feels so bad though so it mustn't be his fault. He loves me. Hed never hurt me. I thought the same about Tea too though. How could she? After all we've been through.

I can't handle this much longer though. I hate that hes hurting so much. I feel like crying with him.

I crawl over to him and pull him and my pillow into a tight hug, resting my chin on his head as he sobbed painfully. I try to keep calm because he needs strength right now. My mind is racing though.

What if she tries again? What if she becomes more insistent? I should tell her about us but what if she just becomes hostile? What if this costs us our friendship?

Right now I need to protect him. I need to lift him up and be with him.

"We'll get through this. Whatever happened we'll pull through together like we always do." I say gently. Please talk to me.

"She's so angry with us Yugi. I ruined everything. And when I tell you how you're going to be angry with me too. You'll take off too. I don't want you to be mad with me, I don't want you to hate me. I'm so sorry Yugi. I screwed up so much! I don't know how to fix this! I'm so sorry."

"Okay. Okay calm down. It's alright. I'm not mad. I don't know what happened but I could never hate you. I'm not going to take off. It's okay. We can work through this. I promise you I won't be mad."

"You can't make that promise Yugi!"

He's right. If they kissed I will be mad but not with him. Not unless he didn't fight her off. I'll admit behind this wall of sympathy and love I feel my own temper just waiting. No matter what she did to him, whether she kissed him or what, she made him feel like this. She reduced my strong, independent Pharaoh to tears and that is not okay. If I wasn't comforting him right now I'd be marching after her to ask her what the hell she thinks she's doing. But I must be present here right now. Think of Atem Yugi.

"Please trust me. We can't get through this if we don't work together. Please." I implored him and he didn't fight me back. He cried a little harder, actually reaching for me now with his fingers but not much more. He was desperate but so hurt he could barely leave his little bubble.

"I told her. She was talking and I just blurted it out. Im such an idiot. Now she hates us and its all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have asked her to leave. I should have ignored her or distracted her with a game or anything else but I just… she was talking about the idea of me changing my mind so I might date her and for the longest while I held my tongue but then it just came out. Im so sorry."

Wait. That's… it? Hes still rambling but I just can't move passed the fact that she didn't kiss him. Oh my god I am so happy.

I'm laughing. Heheh. I'm actually laughing. No … these are tears… but this is laughter. Am I insane? Maybe. Who cares? Tea didn't kiss my boyfriend and now she knows she can't have him and what's more is that Atem was the one who told her, making my claim on him officially mine! I'm not mad… I'm over the moon!

"Why are you laughing?" He asks me, clearly still distressed. Oh way to go Yugi. Real sensitive.

"I'm sorry. I just… thought something else happened."

"What could be worse? I ruined our friendship with her Yugi! I risked your grandfather finding out about us. I ruined everything."

I stroke his cheek, brushing his wet golden bangs from his beautifully red face and give him an encouraging, reassuring smile. Hes confused but its okay.

"Everythings fine. She'll get over it eventually and I'm not mad at you. I'm actually pretty thrilled about this."

"What? How?" He asks me incredulously to which I shrug.

"I'll admit I'd have told her with a little more tact and patience, but the way I see it is we're soon to be free to be us… together. Telling Joey and Tristan will be a breeze and Grandpa? He might be a challenge but we have everyone's support on this."

"Except Tea. Yugi, she said some nasty things. I literally broke her heart and she will literally hate us forever. How can she not be mad at us? How can you not be mad at me? I broke our friendship and she was so important to you, to all of us. What if she never speaks to any of us again? What if this creates rifts between all of us?"

"Shhh. Just breathe okay." I say soothingly and he does so. He's still breathing fairly unevenly but at least he's not rambling again.

"Tea's upset. Give her some time to cool down and I'm sure she'll come around. If she doesn't and she really doesn't like us being together then too bad. That's a her problem, not us."

"What she said though…" He cried softly. I'm on the edge now. This is the second time he's referenced her saying something nasty. If whatever she said was unacceptable I might just have a go at her myself.

"What did she say?"

"I dont want to tell you."

"Atem please."

"No."

"If you don't tell me I'll go to her and ask her myself."

"No!"

Wow he is so upset over this. Please…. Let me help you. He just holds me though, stewing over her words without letting me in. I feel so protective right now. Like a lion protecting his mate. How dare she make him this upset!

"Okay." I say quietly I feel him relax into me. I don't know what he feared but at least it's gone. Now he's just sad. I am so mad at her though. How dare she?

"What do we do?"

"Nothing for now. I think we should tell Joey and Tristan but not tonight. I can do that tomorrow at school if you like. I don't think they'll be mad. Surprised and full of questions but unlike Tea I'll think they'll be supportive."

He nods thankfully. I still don't know what to do about Grandpa but maybe we don't have to cross that road yet.

"Keep it quiet with Grandpa for now. He can know we're fighting with Tea but beyond that it's between us and we'll sort it out."

"I think he does know we're fighting with her. She wasn't exactly quiet."

"She yelled at you?"

"Yelled might be strong but there were raised voices. I'm sure he heard some of it, at least enough to know it wasn't a fun conversation."

"Okay. We'll tread the waters carefully. If he brings it up we'll tell him together but until then we're just fighting." He nods again.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly, pulling at my heart away from the anger I feel.

"It's okay." I say gently but he shakes his head and presses into me more.

"I made things so hard for you. I can't believe I just came out and said it."

"W-what did you say exactly?" I ask curiously. I want to know how he said it. "Were you like 'Sorry Tea but the reason I don't return your feelings is because my heart belongs to Yugi.' or were you like 'nah soz but I'm with Yug now.'"

He laughed at my impression of Joey's accent and it was so nice to hear him finally somewhat happy. He pulled back from me, drying his tears and gloriously smiling. His cheeks and nose are so pink and his eyes look like water but he's still so beautiful to me.

"She was rambling for a bit. She started off strong, saying she understands if I'm not interested in a relationship and she respects that."

I have to laugh at that considering what followed. He nods in agreement and continues.

"She said that she loves me and if I ever change my mind then she'd be waiting. She says this in a lot more words but I interrupted her. I told her 'I'm dating Yugi.' and she just … paused. I wasn't even thinking, I just told her I'm dating you and then she just became very angry."

I hum though, enjoying the sound of a public announcement so clear as that. Short and suffice but so absolute. I could get used to that.

I lean into him then, surprising him. Even with tears in his eyes he's just so cute. "I love you." I whisper and I watch as his heart visibly lifts. The redness in his cheeks become heated from the blush and I can almost see the sad tears become joyful ones.

"I - I love you." He says and it is music to my ears.

I gently press my lips onto his and feel him take in a deep, gratifying breath as he leans into me. When the kiss ends he hugs me, abandoning the pillow to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. I smile and hug him back, enjoying how he feels in my arms.

"Thank you for not leaving me." He whispers. Silly man. Of course I won't leave him.

"I'll never leave you. I am far too grateful to you and smitten by you to leave you." I whisper back to him and he gives me a cute little squeeze.

"No matter what she says, I love you Yugi. I chose you willingly and there's no one I would rather spend my life with." He says sweetly. I suspect there's a deeper meaning there, that he's still haunted by whatever it was she said but regardless, it still feels good to hear.

"Likewise Ife." Is all I say right now. For now I just want to hold him and make him feel comforted. He hums so softly, squeezing me tighter as if trying to pour all his love into me and I love this! I want to stay here forever and for a long while we do. Not saying anything, just being here. I wonder what hes thinking. I wonder if he feels better now. He feels and sounds like it. He's so much calmer now.

After a while though he releases me, rolling his shoulder around and trying to work out whatever kink has made its way into him. That wound must be bothering him again.

"Your shoulder?"

"Mm. It was hurting earlier. I think it hurts more when my arms stretched away from my body for too long."

"Hmm. Id give you a massage.. " I lead him on and I watched the kinky smile threatening to form. "But I have plans for this afternoon."

His smile fell, just as I planned.

"Oh… am I keeping you from something?" He asks sweetly.

"No. I left enough time for a break down." I joked and he laughed once but he was still unsure.

"Come on. We're going out." I say happily, tapping his leg to make him follow.

"Where?"

"The city. I wanna take you somewhere but its a bit of a surprise." I say with a wink, hitching my bag over my shoulder.

...

Downstairs in the shop I threw him a jacket and we put our shoes on without too much to say. Hes very curious and I want to keep him that way.

"Everything okay boys?" Grandpa asked us when he saw us by the door.

"Yep. Just heading out for a bit. We'll be back for dinner."

"Okay, make sure you are."

"That was painless." I say happily once we've left.

"Mm. Where are we going?"

"No where special. But you don't get to know until we're there." I say happily.

* * *

Naturally I stayed close to Yugi as we took the tram to far reaches of the city. We talked about how crazy Christmas was with customers and he told me stories of memorable people hes had to deal with in the past. Then we talked about Christmas itself and I told him of the annual events we would hold such as the Nile floods and annual harvest. It wasn't anything as special as the events of today but for us we cherished the land and its gifts more than the gifts for ourselves. He actually got me talking a lot about my home and my past. He didn't really chime in except to keep me going or to ask a different question. I dont mind, its nice telling him about my friends and family. But it was a sad topic, especially since my fight with Tea still weighed on me.

I've never had a fight like that with any of my friends before. Joey's punched me in the face before but that was just after losing Yugi, I wasn't in my right mind. I wonder if he knows that. I certainly didn't tell him.

"We're here." Yugi said happily and I followed him off.

We're at the wharf for some reason. Maybe we're getting ice cream again? Wait is he treating me because of this afternoon? He doesn't need to do that.

"Why are we here?" I ask him curiously.

"Youll see. Come on." He said, taking my hand in his. I thought at first it was to get me to move but he never let go. Were doing it again. Holding hands in public. Like a real couple.

I giggle to myself and give him a little squeeze, thankful for this. After what happened I wonder if he knows how much this means to me.

"Whats up?" He asks curiously.

"Hmmm. Im just so happy you're with me. I still feel bad for earlier."

"I know." He said to my surprise. "Id feel the same if it were me too but I promise you its alright. We'll get through this."

I smiled at that. I dont know what I did to deserve him but he's right. No matter what she says I know my heart and I always have. My heart beats for him and there is nothing that will change that. Complacency… I've barely been alive long enough to feel complacent about anything! Least of all him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me and its now I realise I squeezed his hand too tight.

"Sorry. I was just thinking back to something she said."

"Do you wanna tell me yet?" He asked cheekily. I know he wants to know but I really don't want to put that thought into his head. Hes angry at her enough already.

"Maybe later." I smile and he shrugs.

"Oh well. We're here anyway." He says, swinging his bag off his shoulder to place at his feet.

We've come to a ramp leading straight to the water. The streetlights are slowly coming on and the sky is becoming a beautiful deep orange with sunset fast approaching. I still don't know why we're here though. Or what is in his bag he needed to bring it.

"So, for the last week or so, since we went shopping I've been working on this little project at school. Usually every year people would make these to sort of celebrate or mourn the loss of someone." He said, taking out what appears to be some kind of paper box. He handled it carefully and his movements were timid now, almost shy.

As I beheld it I noticed the hieroglyphics and the patterns hes drawn on the sides of it, most particular the names. They were the names of my family, my friends all in cartouches and kind prayers were drawn in along the bottom of the box. Prayers priests would use to send off the departed and aid the gods to guide them to the next life.

Immediately I felt like crying, hiding my mouth behind my hand for some kind of strength. This is so touching. I can't believe he made this. And the hieroglyphs are right too. They're perfect. How did he do this? I didn't think he knew enough Egyptian to be able to replicate these so accurately. Oh my, everyone's names are here. Everyone I've ever talked about. He gave my father and mother a shared panel, mana her own section. Mahaad. Shimon. All my guardians.

"Yugi…" I breathed, so shocked to see this.

"We missed the time of year to do this with everyone, but I thought it would be nice for you. Since you got your memories back you talk about your family and your friends with such fondness and love but there's also a forlorn undertone. You miss them dearly and besides your parents you never got the chance to mourn them. I know it's not a proper Egyptian funeral, but I thought that if you send this off on the ocean then maybe it will make it back to Egypt and it'd be like your there, connecting to them in some way." He said sweetly. I can't even with this boy. He is impossible. Just… how? How is he so … perfect?

I can't talk. If I talk I'll cry and I've done enough of that. He's just so sweet. And this… why is this such a powerful gesture? Why does this hurt so much but feel so good too? I don't understand any of this.

"I hope I got everything right. I had Ryou help me with the translations. He drew the hieroglyphs and I copied them onto the paper. I don't know any Egyptian aside from your name and I wasn't sure if I should put that on here. Normally with these lanterns we decorate it based on what the person loved, what reminded us of them. I only had your -"

His lips are perfect!

He is perfect. The sound of his voice is perfect!

I have no idea how to thank him and show him my gratitude without crying because I do not trust my voice at all but I can trust in my lips to convey the message to him. I'm careful not to touch his neck, only holding his head in both my hands, my fingers holding him behind his ears. His slightly smaller height has me lifting his face to mine but I can fit snugly against him, perfectly connected to his heart like this.

I feel him relax into me after the initial shock wears off and press higher against me. I think he's put the lantern somewhere away, possibly in one hand because I feel him press his body against me, standing on his toes just enough. I love him so much. I just want him to know that. I really want him to know how much I appreciate this and him. How much I will never let anything happen to him, not even our friends will get between us.

I don't care what Tea has to say or feel. I don't care what Joey and Tristan may or may not feel. I don't even care what Mr. Moto stance on this is. I will always be by his side. Nothing will keep me from proving to him how much he means to me.

I let him go then, breathing deeply. It's funny how we're almost in winter, it's late afternoon, it's fairly cold tonight and yet the fever in my cheeks and in my chest is roaring; and for the moment they are for Yugi too. He's not quite focused yet, his half closed eyes are still lost to me as his mind is hidden somewhere underneath a fog of emotions. I love this sight. I wish I could take a photo of it. I'd love to show him his swooning face because it is possibly the one of the hottest things I am proud to witness.

Soon he comes back to me and chews his lip nervously, suddenly bashful. He steps back with a giggle and presents me with the lantern.

"We're running out of light. If you wanna catch the sun we should send it now."

Of course. That's why we're here at sunset. The lantern will never reach the horizon come sun down but I'm sure Ra will deliver the message once we send it off.

"What do I do?" I ask him.

"Put it in the water and hold it." He says, crouching down to search his bag. I do as I'm told, gently placing the lanterns wooden base in the water and careful not to get the paper wet. Practically speaking I'm not too sure what's supposed to protect the lantern from the water but I won't argue with his cultures tradition. It's still sweet and I'm certain the point is to carry the message, not the lantern.

He takes out 3 tea lights and a lighter.

"Don't tell grandpa I have this. He'll ask me way too many questions." He says, obviously referring to the lighter. I giggle and watch him as he gently lights the candles.

"So don't let the lantern go until you're ready. When they're all lit just think about them. Talk to them. Send them your wishes and prayers. Like you'd do at an ordinary funeral. Tell them you're okay after all these years. Whatever you like. When you're done, send it off." He said kindly, taking several steps back I assume to give me privacy.

I smile down at the lantern, still so overwhelmed by this. It's almost a shame to let something like this go but he did this for me. Yugi.

Looking out to sea to watch the bright fiery glow of the sun on the reflection, waiting for me to deliver my message I do as I'm told and think of them. I remember their faces, their voices. Mana and her extremely contagious happiness. Mahaad with all of his sincerity and strength, his undying courage. Seto as he was when he was honorable and noble and loyal. Shimon and his wisdom. Mum for the brief time I knew her and dad; my dear father. He was so stern a man but under his crown was a man I admired, someone I hoped to be like and preserve. I hope I've done him proud. I hope I've done them all proud.

Father, mother. If you can hear me. If your watching me. Then I want you to know I'm safe. I'm doing really well. I'm happier now than I've ever been. Bakura is still out there and I'm sure at some point he'll attack. Im sorry to tell you that in my possession I only have the Millennium Puzzle and he is searching for the others. I do not want you to worry though. I will make you proud and I will put him to rest and recover the items. Mahaad, Seto, Shada, Karim, Isis and dear Shimon. I promise I will retrieve them and I do you all proud.

Mana. You'll be happy to know that I have found someone I love dearly. Hes amazingly sweet. He's the one who made this for me. I dont know if the lantern is necessary for me to talk to you but if you can see this then hes who made this possible. Hes made a lot of things possible. He's the reason I remember you, and everyone else too. Hes the reason I smile and the reason I've come so far. You'd like him. You'd get along so well.

Everyone. I miss you dearly. Thank you so much for your love, your sacrifices and your support. Seto. Thank you for keeping our values alive. For honouring my wishes. Thank you for protecting mankind and bringing our people to prosperity.

There's so much I want to say to all of you. If only I could see you one more time, if our parting had not been so abrupt. I am sorry for any trouble I have put you through and I vow, I will end Bakura's torment of this world.

I love you all. I miss you terribly and I will make you all proud. I swear this.

Okay… I could honestly remain here but how long a message can I send? Nothing will ever be long enough for all I want to say. For now, watch over me. Watch me make you proud and I will see you all again in the next life.

So… Yugi said to send it off. But … what if I've forgotten something? I don't … know if I can do this. Pushing the lantern feels like cutting my ties to you but I know that is not possible. You are with me always, are you not? I pray that you get my message. With the last light Ra, I pray you can hear me.

Pushing the lantern is so hard. I can almost feel my heart weakening as it drifts off slowly. A lonely star in a sea of light. I watch it go, being pushed ever so lightly in unusual directions as the waves fought against it. As I watched my heart shivered, my skin is chilling but somehow I feel so light, almost as if I too will drift away with the tide to meet Ra at the horizon. I wonder if thats where you are, in amidst that light watching me. It is almost cruel that despite having technically died all those years ago, being nothing more than a spirit for 5000 years, I never got to see any of you again in that time, or I never got to see you before I was put back here. Somehow I am alive, and living my best life but it will be some time before I see them again.

At least… I look back at Yugi, waiting patiently by his bag and watching me with a gentle, kind smile and I sigh. At least I will not be living this life alone. I have him by my side and I couldn't possibly ask for anything more. He's the best thing that ever happened to me, in both my lives and I am eternally grateful for that.

I walk to him and without needing any words we pull each other into a deep, passionate hug, because we don't need words. Our hearts sing for us a song of eternity and I feel his warmth penetrating my soul and I know I am home. My family, my friends, my land as I knew it is gone but never lost for they are within me, and I am not lost because this is where I belong: in his arms and within his heart.


	25. Steps to recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is quite different to the others but I really hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it. For those who may be nervous about the Tea/drama arc I wanna say there is no Tea bashing in this fic. I actually like Tea but this is perfect for drama. In saying that, I'm struggling slightly with writers block for chapter 30, but I should be up and writing it again before you're up to there lol As always, love your feedback!

I don't like this. I want to go home. I'd rather be at school. I feel sick. What am I supposed to say? ThIs is so stupid. Can't I just talk with my friends about it? How is talking going to calm me down enough to let people touch my neck? If this was something I could be rational about sure.

I sigh in frustration again and try to stop my leg from bouncing once more. But now my fingers are tapping on my knee. God damn just stop moving. You look nervous.

Cause I am nervous. The hell is the point of this? Can't I just go home and try to put a necklace on?

No. I know what happens when I do. I lock up, I feel cold, I get on the verge of panic and I throw it away. This is so stupid!

"Hey." Atem whispers to me. He's going to tell me to calm down, that everything will be fine. I don't want to hear it though. I just want to leave.

"You'll be right Yugi, it'll just be an introductory session." Grandpa said beside me. Good to know he's calm. Lucky bastard doesn't have to do this.

"He knows who I am through you, why do we have to an introductory session?" I ask grumpily. I know I'm being a child but I really don't wanna be here. I feel sick.

He chuckles though and much to my relief something finally happens. A tall, thin man about as old as Grandpa enters the lobby, dressed casually in business attire without the jacket and holding a manilla folder with any and all of my personal information in it. It makes me a little nervous to think about what opinions could be written down in there but I guess it's kind of necessary…

"Mr. Moto." I stand stiffly, not really wanting to and casually wipe the sweat off my palms. I don't like this.

"Hi, how are you?" He asks me.

Fine! No help needed, guess we can leave.

"I'm good thank you." I say.

"Good good, follow me. Solomon, hello."

"Hello Takato." Grandpa said happily.

"Would you like your grandfather and your … friend? To come in too?" Takato Jojiro asks me. I look at them, really unsure on what the etiquette is. Is it normal for people to sit in with me? Will they be questioned too or would they rather sit out? I don't know. I've never done this before.

"How about we come in with you?" Grandpa said for me and I smiled and nodded that this was okay.

"Okay. I think we have room for all three of you." We followed him into his office which was set up as you'd expect a councillors office to be. A medium sized room, soft music playing in the background. He had an incense burner somewhere. I don't know where but the room smelled cosy enough and it was warm too. He had a heater on somewhere but again I don't know where.

The white walls were decorated in various inspirational paintings and interesting colours and shapes I'm sure means something. The bookcase is filled to the brim with books and one shelf had interesting models of the brain and then on the bottom were toys and bright objects, even a couple of soft looking blankets. His desk was clean and clear of a lot of clutter save for some photos of his family, a thick book for his notes and a desk planner. General office stuff, including interestingly, a kettle and some cups.

On the side was a long deep red lounge with deep purple cushions and a matching armchair as well beside it, facing his desk. On the other side was as expected the long bed I would often see people lay in during these sessions. I hope he doesn't expect me to lay in it. I'd much rather the lounge. Above the lounge I notice a very silent clock and the date. All in all, it looked professional and well equipped for any comfort level. I can't say I don't like this.

"Please sit anywhere you like. Most clients avoid the bed which is perfectly fine. Does anyone want a coffee or tea? Or just water?" He offered us politely.

"I'll take a tea please Takato. 1 sugar." Grandpa said happily, opting for the arm chair, of course. Atem and I took the lounge, making a point to sit on either side. I'd like to hold his hand but we're still trying to make it seem like we're not involved.

Jojiro turned the kettle on and from somewhere under his desk took out tea bags of different types and a porcelain tea cup.

"We have green leaf, mint and honey - something from Malaysia I haven't tried yet."

"Green leaf is fine."

So we're here for tea. Can I go? I'm sure they'd like to catch up. Won't even miss us is we left.

"Alright so while this is brewing, introductions. I'm Dr. Jojiro. You may call me Takato if you prefer. I've known your grandfather since we attended college together. Terrible snorer."

"Still is." He and grandpa laughed.

"I had the pleasure of meeting you, Yugi, when you were still a baby. You probably don't remember me but Solomon and I have talked over the years. I have to say it's nice to see how much you've grown." He said pleasantly.

"Turns out it's not that much. I'm still pretty small." I joke weakly but he got a chuckle out of it at least, as did grandpa.

"Yes, you Moto's are known for your stoutness but what you lack in size I've come to experience you make up for in heart." He said kindly… and to be honest that was actually nice to hear.

"I've not had the pleasure of meeting you yet, young man." He turned to Atem and I watched curiously to see how he'd handle this.

"Quite. I am Atem. I live with Yugi and Mr. Moto currently." Very well it seems.

"Indeed? Well it's a pleasure to meet you Atem." Jojiro said pleasantly. The kettle turned off then and he got to making Grandpa his tea.

"So in a moment I'll run through all the technical, legal mumbo jumbo you probably don't care about but it's my job to make sure you understand why we're here, what we'll be doing and what yours and my rights are. Once thats out of the way we can get straight into chatting. 1 sugar you said Solomon, still take light milk?"

"Yes please."

"Lovely. There we go. Alright."

Handing the tea to Grandpa and putting things away he pulled out a small stack of paper and a pen and wheeled his chair to the center of the room where he handed me all of it. I really hope he doesn't expect me to read all of this here, right now cause that's going to take the whole session.

"Alright it looks pretty overwhelming but we're just going to skim through this quickly. Now I'm legally required to let you know that I am a mental health professional specializing in trauma, depression and growth. My PhD is up there on the wall." He points to it above his desk. "And I am legally obliged to report my concerns to police and family if I suspect you of being or becoming a health hazard to yourself or others. Other than that everything that remains in this room stays in this room even if my supervisors or police come barging in demanding files. Nothing leaves this room and everything is protected under client confidentiality. That this is this clause here."

He says pointing. "If you could initial that to say you understand we can move on." I do as he says.

"Perfect. Now I also have to let you know that in case of a fire the exits are the one you entered from and down the hall to the left passed the bathrooms."

We all nod.

"If at any time you wish to use the bathroom you may but I do humbly ask you don't leave the building. If you do wish to end the session early you are absolutely more than welcome to say so. I won't try to push you to stay and we can pick up where we left of with no drama's at all. The aim of these sessions is to help you and sometimes these sessions can become quite intense and frightful, so again, if at any time you wish to run back home, snuggle into a blanket with a bowl of icecream or your favourite treat and just be there, just say so and you'll be on your way."

That's a relief. I actually kind of like that.

"On the next page. During these sessions I will be taking notes. These notes are for me to review later, I don't want you thinking the more I am writing the worse you are. Generally speaking if I am taking notes then we are making progress. They also help me remember what happened in previous sessions and track your progress because at my age, it gets difficult to remember." He laughed.

"Now if you initial that, that gives me consent to do this. Moving further down is just your contact details. Name, home address, best contact number and person to contact, in this case I assume would be your grandfather. I do have these details on your medical file but these are for us, it makes it easier for our records without having to steal it from your doctor."

Politely I fill this out.

"Okay, that should be all of it." He says and I hand it back, breathing deeply because I am still so nervous. He's nice and I like having an escape if I need to - doesn't mean I'm less stubborn.

"Yep all in order." He replaces it with a note pad and wheels back over.

"Is it too warm, are you boys comfortable?"

"I'm fine." I say quietly and the other two just nod in agreement.

"Perfect. If it gets too warm I can turn the thermostat down and if you want a drink please let me know. Now. Your doctor has referred you to speak to a mental health professional over concerns of depression, anxiety and possible PTSD symptoms. He says you were in a fight fairly recently and since then you are experiencing nervous habits and nightmares. Is this correct?"

I nod stiffly. I don't like being in the spotlight but I guess this is what this is supposed to be.

"Alright. Before we get into that can you tell me a bit about your home life?"

"My home life?" I ask nervously. Why are we jumping to that? Were we not going to talk about the trauma?

"Yep. What do you do at home? Do you have many hobbies? I understand Solomon runs a game store, are you a bit of a gamer?"

"I - I am."

"He's actually the King of Games. A Duel Monsters legend." Grandpa said proudly but now I'm blushing and desperately want to hide. Unfortunately on my otherside is a very casual Pharaoh grinning proudly too. God damn it both of them.

"I thought I recognised him from TV. So it's true. My grandkids love Duel Monsters and they often speak of the King of Games. I couldn't be 100 % sure it was you but I guess I was right. Shame I can't tell them I met the King of Games at work today." He chuckled but all I managed was a small smile.

"How do you feel when you're on stage? When your dueling?"

"I …" This is hard. It's always Atem thats on stage dueling not me. Um… What do I say? I feel bad claiming the fame but I can't really talk to Atem about it now.

He moves his head in my peripheral and I look to see him giving me an encouraging smile, a silent nudge of permission.

"I enjoy the dueling. The spotlight not so much but when I'm dueling it doesn't matter. It's just me and my opponent and the game we're playing."

"Remarkable. So Duel Monsters is your passion then? It allows you to forget about the terror of being in front of all those people?" Is this meant to help me?

"Y-yes. I've never liked being the center of attention."

"You must be pretty nervous here then. If it helps at all, I want you to think of these sessions as friendly visits. In fact, how about we do this. What do you want to get out of these visits? How do you want these visits to go? Because ultimately, every person is different and everyone reacts and feels differently. It is my job to help you through your adversities but ultimately you are the one who is most important in this room. So, what do you want to get out of these sessions and what do expect out of my service?"

What? I get to choose how this goes? I don't know! I've never done this before. Personally I'd rather leave but … wait. If I get to tell him what I want then maybe this won't be such a waste of time after all.

"I … don't want to be afraid anymore." The hell am I saying? "I want to feel normal again."

"What does normal mean for you?"

"Normal." I shrug. "I want to wear my collars again. I want Atem and my friends to be able to touch my neck again. I want to not be afraid when they accidentally do. I want to sleep a full night without being reminded of that day again. I want to just be who I was before that fight."

"Okay, so you want to feel safe again."

… yes.

I nod.

"Alright. So tell me a little bit about this fight. You don't have to go into detail yet, lets just lay the brickwork down. Do you know the person who hurt you?

"Sort of. He's been our enemy for a while now but he only just recently got worse. He's violent and sadistic and willing to do anything to get what he wants." I say. This is dangerous. I don't know how much to say.

"He controls a Millenium Item Takato. I told you about their powers. He's actually a very real, very vicious spirit from a long time ago but he's recently acquired a real form." Grandpa said much to my absolute surprise.

"Similar to those monsters not long ago that terrorised the city?" Jojiro asked him. The Orichalcos! Of course! The entire city was in an uproar over those.

"Yes. Quite so. This man could control one of those monsters and the monster was what held Yugi off the ground."

"I see. You'll forgive me if I only put was held by this man in my notes? I believe you of course but if in the event I need to hand these over then I want to make sure you're protected against the wrong assessment."

Wait… he believes us… he's going to …

"Yes of course. Please." I say quickly. This is fantastic. I can talk to him about Bakura and Diabound and he won't think I'm crazy! I'm not going to be taken away. Oh I could just throw myself on Atem right now but no… I'll wait. Composure Yugi.

"Great." He said happily and began writing down his short hand notes.

"So before we go any further. I understand you were apprehensive to attend these sessions. Would I be correct in assuming it had anything to with the nature of this attack?"

"Y-yes. I was afraid if I went into too much detail you might think I was insane and need to be taken away. Not everyone is willing to believe they were attacked by a 5000 year old spirit who can control a monster that turns invisible."

He laughed and nodded in agreement. "Too true there. Then I want you to know that I do in fact believe you. I believe the details of this attack does not directly change the outcome and results of it. I believe that whether you were attacked by a monster, a spirit or even a person, they're all equally as terrifying. In some cases, I would dare to say a person is worse because that opens up the possibility of any one of us being potential threats. In saying that, perhaps that might be a helpful resource for you to think of in the event you are triggered into a panic by one of your friends or even a necklace, because they are not 5000 year old spirits and they are not monsters in your eyes."

I understand that… but putting it that way might help. I never considered other people being threats but maybe thats why I react the way I do when anyone but me touches me.

"D-does that mean that at the moment, I subconsciously consider everyone else a threat? Because I can touch my neck no problems. My clothes can touch my neck. But it's when anyone else tries to, or when I go to put on a collar or a necklace that I feel … afraid."

"Can you give me an example of what happened when someone touched your neck?"

I look immediately to Atem's curious expression and then back to my knees, thinking as my fingers are curled and turning white.

"Does thinking about a time when this has happened make you nervous?"

I nod and take a deep breath to calm down.

"The other day I had friends come over and we were playing games. I taunted one of them and he went to headlock me, just out of play and the moment his arm touched me I froze. He lingered for a second too long and I pushed him off me. I huddled into a ball, holding the back of my neck to protect myself and I remember feeling very exposed and afraid. I was trying to block out the laughter I could hear around me. I felt pretty weak and vulnerable but it didn't take too long to recover I don't think."

"I see. I'm very interested in the sensations you were feeling but we're getting off the original topic. Lets take this back a few steps and touch this subject next time when we're not so tender. How does that sound?"

I nod eagerly. I don't know if I'm just rolling with it cause he's the professional but that does actually sound good. I'd much rather talk about anything else right now.

"Alright, so you're a gamer. You're in your last year of school and your grades are pretty average which is quite good considering how much time you've needed to take off for all these adventures the King of Games has been on. How do you find juggling your title and your personal life?"

"It's … not something I've thought about. At the moment it's pretty easy cause there's no tournament on or big adventure pulling me away. At the time I didn't think about it cause it's kind of one in the same. My friends were always with me wherever we went and my priorities weren't really my title or anything superficial like that cause the reasons I was there were more important. The King of Games title was just put on me but it's not really something that makes my life too difficult. Of course if I'm seen at some event and I'm purely there as a guest then it is hard to just be Yugi Moto without someone asking for an autograph or advice on their strategies… but it's kinda nice knowing that these people enjoy what I do, they like seeing my strategies and it's nice knowing that in some small way I'm helping them with a game I love." I say humbly.

"Thats a very good answer. I'm glad it's not made your personal life too difficult for you. I imagine someone your age with such a title it would make it hard to make and maintain friends or even develop personal relationships without someone taking an interest into your life." He said and I pause because he's right. Whether or not I was the one on stage, I am the one with the title and that title gets me attention I sometimes don't want… which means if I'm seen with Atem in public then so many people are going to know that the King of Games has a lover and if Grandpa finds out that way, if my friends do … oh my god we have to be careful. What if they saw us a few nights ago? I didn't see anyone but I wasn't looking?

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Yep. Fine." That was not convincing Yugi.

"Did something occur to you just now?"

"I - just … um." They're looking at me. Crap. What do I say? Say something. Anything! "No it's fine. I just thought of something I forgot about but I'll tend to it later."

"Okay. Well moving on. Do you know what you want to do when school ends?" Why is he asking that?

"Um… no. Not really. So far I imagine the plan is to help Grandpa in the shop and compete in tournaments but I've not really thought about the future that far yet. I haven't … had the time to."

"Thats okay. I didn't get into counselling until I was in my 30's. Before that I did have a career but it wasn't my passion. I know a lot of people who don't find what they wanted to do until they were 50. There's absolutely no rush to delve into something straight out of school." He said and that was strangely reassuring. I hope I'm doing something I enjoy before I'm 30 but at least I don't feel any more lost than I was before for not having chosen yet.

"Never know. Maybe a future in gaming is up your alley. You could design the next Duel Monsters game and take the world by storm."

I laugh at the prospect of me creating something greater than Duel Monsters but it's not a bad idea. Gaming runs in the family after all and I've definitely got a nose for it. It could be fun.

"I actually like that idea. Maybe not so ambitious as making something as great as Duel Monsters but designing a game might be really fun."

"You can draw too. You'd be a great character designer." Atem said softly and it made my heart soar to hear him say that. I wonder what it takes to be a game designer. Ohh now I want to go home but for a completely different reason.

"That might be something worth looking into." Jojiro said happily.

"So, we've talked a bit about your history, your hobbies and possibly discovered potential hope for your future, do you wanna talk about something in particular now? It can be anything from game designing to why you're here. It doesn't have to be anything in particular." He asks me. I am feeling quite comfortable now… maybe just a little.

"I … I mentioned earlier that I want to feel normal again."

"Yep."

"Do you think … thats possible? I mean… the degree of my responses to touch is … well frightening in itself. I'm almost not sure what scares me more. The sensations I feel when it happens or knowing what my reactions will be when it does. I'm … just not sure if I'll ever get back to feeling … unafraid again." I said slowly, making sure to get every word right so it can't be misconstrued as anything else but what I mean. I really want him to understand how much I don't want this anymore.

"I think it is. With enough of these sessions I think we'll be able to walk down a road that will allow your mind to heal from the wounds you've suffered. Yugi. Mental health is just like regular health. And PTSD in some cases, are just like a cut to the skin. Not in all cases, but some. With a physical wound, if there's a blockage, say a piece of glass, the wound won't heal. It will do what it can but it will get worse until the glass is removed and when it is the healing resumes. In some cases there's scarring that will never fade, but we learn to adjust and live with them. The same can be said about mental health. In cases of PTSD, think of your mental health as wounded with a piece of glass in it stopping the healing process. Its a bit more complicated than simply removing the glass and often can get worse before it gets better, but with enough care and attention, we can remove the glass and allow your mind to heal. That is what I aim to do in these sessions. I aim to give you the tools and resources you need to heal your mind and I believe that the more you come here and the more you take from these sessions, the more efficient your healing will be. I do believe that you will feel, as you say, normal again." He said.

Good. Okay. Yeah that's good. I almost want to cry now but thats good. Oh no. My eyes are wet and my nose is tingling. What the hell? Why?

I take a deep breath but that didn't help. Suddenly I feel very hot in the face and I can't hide the single tear falling down.

"I'm sorry." I laugh nervously, drying my stupid face and trying to fan myself while hiding from them.

"Don't be. You can let it out here. This is what this room is for and it means that your mind is open and asking to be listened to, to be given care. Crying is natural, a way we express that something on the inside is not equalised. I say that because we can cry out of joy or we can cry out of frustration or sadness. It's not a bad thing and certainly nothing to be ashamed of." He said calmly. He passed me a tissue but while I didn't need it I didn't decline it, instead just holding it and somehow even that felt more comfortable.

"Okay. We've covered a lot, touched base on a lot. How about we schedule our next appointment where we'll go into further detail about the attack and where you want to be. How does that sound?"

I nod, not trusting my voice right now and as he goes to his computer Atem leans over and touches my arm, giving me a gentle squeeze. Then I feel Grandpa hand on my shoulder as he's stood up beside me now.

"Proud of boy." He whispers to me and I laugh silently, using the tissue to dry a pesky fresh tear.

"Do you want weekly or fortnightly visits?"

I look at grandpa for his advice because it'll be him driving us after all. I don't want to make the decision for him.

"Weekly is fine." He says to my pleasant surprise. I actually don't mind that.

"Weekly. How are Fridays for you? I actually find mine to be quite free but I can also do Tuesdays at 4 or Wednesday at 6pm. I can do Saturday at 10 am or 12 pm."

"I … don't want after school sessions." I say to grandpa.

"Saturday?" He asks me.

"Personally Friday sounds better to me cause I get out of school." I say with a little bit of cheek and they all laugh.

"You're still going to school on Fridays even if it's only half a day. You're not far from here." He says.

"I can provide doctors notes for the school if it's necessary too so he doesn't get in trouble for missing it."

Grandpa looks at me, as if I'm actually going to say Saturday and sighs, shaking his head.

"Fridays are good too. Same time?"

"Same time is good. Alright that's in for Friday next week at 11:30."

"Yes!" I cheered quietly, making Atem laugh. I get up with him then as Jojiro passes me a business card with the next appointment written on the back.

"That has my email and phone number so if you need to call you can. If you find yourself needing to calm down and no one is around or you feel like you just need someone to talk to, then call that number. If I'm with a client then you'll get my secretary and she is perfectly trained to help, she's lovely." He explained.

"Thank you." I say politely, giving him a respectful bow.

"Alright. We'll see you next week." Grandpa said happily. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're most welcome Solomon. Don't be a stranger now. I'll be seeing your grandson more than you soon." He laughs.

"Haha, come by the shop some time. We're still at Kame Game."

"We should let you two talk, we'll be outside." I said happily, giving them both a cheerful smile as Atem and I slipped out.

"How do you feel?" Atem asked me once we were free of being listened to.

"Good actually. I feel much better about this now. Thank you for sitting with me. I hope you weren't too bored."

"Not at all. I listened to every word. I'm really proud of you for opening up to him. I know how nervous you were about this."

"I was yeah. I was so anxious before but he seems nice. I like that I can talk about Bakura and Diabound and not be labelled as crazy."

"Yes that is a relief. I like what he said about how the mind heals. I'm confident with more sessions like this you will feel better."

"Me too. Hopefully soon you can touch my neck like I can." I said and he smiled bashfully. That's an interesting reaction. Not sure I expected that but I'm very intrigued by what just crossed his mind.

"I'll admit I am very anxious for that day. The way you -" He says but stops immediately as Grandpa and Mr. Jojiro came into view. I think I know what he wanted to say though. The reason he's wearing a scarf today is because of the mark I left on him last night, a feat that's not easy with his complexion. It's also no secret each time he accidentally brushes my neck and slides his hands too high up past my shoulders that he wants to touch me there. I really hope these sessions work.

"Ready to go kids?" Grandpa asked us.

"Yep." We said together.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both and I'll see you next week. Stay well and stay safe."

"Thank you sir, you too." I say happily.

After we leave I feel so much better with the world. The chill on the air is refreshing and the cold blue sky is beautifully clear. It's a perfect day to not be in school and instead be with my hot boyfriend, feeling like I have everything getting on track now. I feel good.

"So that wasn't so bad, was it?" Grandpa asked me in that told you so tone.

"No...?" I said slowly, making a point to pout but it doesn't last. I'm in too good a mood to pout. I want to smile and walk and adventure.

"That's a good lad. Now, want some icecream before we go home?"

"Yes." I nod happily, practically bouncing in place.

"Alright. Atem, treat?"

"Well if I must…" He said, shrugging with a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"You don't have to." Grandpa said, matching his smugness.

"No, yes please! Please." He said rapidly and we laughed. He's so funny when he wants Falafels.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

We eat in today and as I swirl my icecream around in the small tub while Grandpa's off getting whatever he wants I admire as Atem is happily numming on little balls of happiness. Eyes closed, a gentle sway and a soft hum from his throat, he is so cute. He's like a child when it comes to Falafels. He's in pure absolute bliss and it is absolutely delightful to witness. I wonder…

Silently I slip out my phone, stopping when he goes for another one, happily putting the whole thing in his mouth and continuing with his cute little ritual of joy. Slipping it out the rest of the way I skillfully get up my camera and take a photo. That saved I then press the record button because there's no way I am not recording how adorable he is.

After a short while though he notices and blushes deeply, smiling bashfully and looking back down to his treat.

"What?" He asks cutely. Oh my god I could just squeal!

I close it down, happy with myself and return to my icecream happily.

"You are so cute." I say quietly shortly before Grandpa joins us.

"Alright. So when we're done here, it's straight home because Yugi you're supposed to be in school today. I don't want anyone seeing you around town before school is out."

"Okay." I say happily.

"So, bias aside, I think you had a good rapport with him, don't you?" He asks me.

"Yeah. I liked him. Thank you for setting this up."

"I told you it would help." He said cheekily.

"Yeah yeah." I said waving him off with my spoon. Lazily looking around I just happened to see none other than Ryou walking by. Immediately I jumped up and sprinted outside to catch him. I haven't seen in him in days and his texts have all been short so catching him was so important.

"Ryou!" I call out and he stops on instinct and sees me.

"...Yugi."

"Hey. It's been a while. You okay?" I ask him. He looks more sullen than usual, and more nervous. I wonder what happened.

"Yeah. Im fine. Just… feeling a bit quiet. I cant stay long, I just needed to get something."

"Want some company? Atem and I have the day off today."

He smiles but I sense a no. Not sure why he wants to be alone though. He's come to me about other things before, why is this different?

"Um… another time maybe? I uhh…"

"Ryou." I say gently, touching his shoulder politely and offering him a reassuring squeeze. I understand now. For whatever reason his depression is getting the better of him, but I cant let him stew in it without at least trying to get through to him. "I'm still here for you, you know. Whatever is going on, you don't have to do this alone."

He smiles sadly, looking around at the passing people so I move him closer to the wall, away from passersby. I feel him relax but he's not so certain yet.

"You've got a lot going on Yugi. I cant trouble you more with more stories of him."

"Yes you can. Id rather you share your burdens with me than carry them on your own. If I had a breakdown right now would you turn me away?" I ask.

"Mmm no." He says and then sighs in defeat.

"Its just… I dont feel I deserve a shoulder to lean on. Not after everything I've done."

"You've done nothing wrong Ryou."

"It feels it Yugi. I have the memories of what he made me do, it would never hold up in court if I say it wasn't me. If I didn't remember I could plead mental health but -"

"Whats this about court?" I ask, very concerned now. What does court have anything to do with this? Hes not being trialled is he?

"Norhing but how can I justify myself if a court wouldn't. If its found out I did all those things how could I possibly find security? Yugi… hes ruined my life. Unless I lay low. Im sorry, I have to go."

"Ryou." I say, reaching for him but he's slipped out of my grasp and is hastily leaving. He clearly doesn't want to be followed … I should follow him.

But I don't. I watch him leave, more worried than before and return inside, feeling this overwhelming, nagging urge to chase after him… so why don't i?

"Everything okay?" Grandpa asks me.

"... I dont know. I just saw Ryou but … I dont know." I say slowly.

Follow him… why don't I follow him?

"Is he okay?" Atem asks me.

"No… i don't think so but he won't talk to me."

Find him.

"He'll come to you when he's ready Yugi. You can't push these things or he may end up pushing you back further. Just be patient." Grandpa said. I suppose he's right.

…

"Come on. Lets head home."


	26. Laying out the cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, just cause I feel like it, I want to post this chapter. This one feels a lot better than the last one. :D Enjoy!!

We spent the day happily working in the kitchen on our boardgame. Yugi had the brilliant idea of getting clay and shaping the pieces to what they're supposed to be so while he moulded them, I cut in the finer details and we waited for them to 'cook' in the oven and while we did, we worked on the board which was for the moment several pieces of cardboard glued together. He was working on gluing layers of paper to it and letting it harden so when we paint it, it will be smooth and protected. He had put so much thought into how to do this and make it feel almost brand new with what we had and I think it'll turn out perfect. It'll be lighter than the one I had, being not carved stone and wood but I think it'll be great.

We spoke fairly little but the silences were pleasant. He was distracted sometimes but quickly would snap himself back into work. He told me he was worried about Ryou, that something about him seemed off but not wanting to press him he just let him go. He says he regrets it but Ryous not answering his phone. I agree with grandfather though. Ryou will come to him when he's ready.

"Do you think we should tell him?"

He asks suddenly. Without context I've got no idea what hes talking about so I give him a blank, confused stare.

"Grandpa. Do you think we should tell him about us?" He clarifies.

Is he serious? Wh-why? I mean… I want him to know but I'm also kinda scared of that. What if he disapproves? Would he stop us from being together? I don't know what his stance is on same sex relationships. Back in my day it wasn't a topic. Generally men slept with women but it wasn't a point of interest for same sex couples. But I know these days can be different. From the lingering memories of Yugis I know in some cases theres controversy but I dont know his grandfathers views. What if he wants Yugi to be with a woman? Or what if he's fine with it but he doesn't want me dating him?

"Atem?"

"Uhh… I… um." I have no idea what to say. Why is he asking?

"If your not ready to thats fine. Im not even sure yet. I just thought… Jojiro brought up an interesting point today about relationships. Like it or not I am the King of Games and people pay attention, sometime to things we don't want them to. I just thought, better than him finding out by something or someone else it might be good to tell him first."

I … guess that makes sense. But still, what are his views?

"I agree…" I say quietly and slowly. I know he's right and eventually he'll find out but …

"But?"

…

"I'm just… w-what if he doesn't… accept us together? What if he doesn't want me dating you?" I ask eventually and when I see his bright, blinking confusion I feel so small under him. He's ready to take this chance but I am too anxious to lose him.

"Are you nervous Grandpa won't accept you?

"Would you lose respect for me if I said yes?"

"No."

"Then yes." I said bashfully. I feel stupid but he gives me a smile with no judgement in it but sympathy? Understanding? And it helps.

"I think I know how you feel. But Grandpa loves you. He's accepted you into his home like your his own and I've always known him as one of the most open minded persons I know. Im not worried that he'll turn us away because of who you are or because we're … both guys." But there is worry there.

"What are you worried about then?" I ask.

"I'm worried he'll think I'm not being careful. But he'd be worried if I brought anyone home, not just a girl or… actually hed be more worried if I brought home a girl. What I mean is that for as long as I've been alive its always been us. I think he'd be … happy but perhaps protective because I'm growing up."

"I'm afraid I can't compare. But I think i understand. So … if I was anyone else, do you think he'd still have the same feeling?"

"Yeah. Of course if you were a girl we probably couldn't have the door closed… or you probably wouldn't be sleeping in my room. He'd probably make sure we were in the loungeroom or here at all times where we shouldn't be doing anything naughty."

"Like that stops you." I laugh and he smirks at me but he too is giggling.

"Okay. I trust your judgement and if you think he'll accept me as your boyfriend then I am with you. Always."

He hums sweetly, a sudden blush befalling his face before he hides under his arms cutely, squealing a little. Im not sure why though, he's the one that brought this up.

"What?"

"You said you were my boyfriend. Which means I'm yours." Oh is that all? I didn't know he'd react like this.

"Are we not?" I ask coyly and the cutest squeal escapes him.

"We are I just haven't heard it said before. I've thought it and claimed you in my head as my … boyfriend I just haven't.. heard it before. It feels so nice!" He says happily with the softest giggle.

"Enta lazeez*." I say under my breath and when he questions me I laugh.

"I can't tell you, you'll tell me not to call you it."

"What does it mean?" He asks again.

"You'll have to get it out of someone else."

He narrows his eyes but the smirk he's wearing is dangerous.

"Grandpa's in the next room."

"You won't." I say but actually...he might and that is not how I want to break it to his grandfather that I am seeing his Grandson.

He goes to open his mouth…

"I called you cute."

"I am not cute!" He says loudly but not too loudly. Just enough to make me hold up my hands for him to be quiet.

"I am not cute." He whispers with a pout and its just...so...cute!

"Right. Of course." I say and we both go back to work. Only when I'm sure he's relaxed do I come back with another choice word to use.

"Azizi*."

"Stop that!" He snaps and I am hysterically laughing.

"Yugi! Atem!"

Joey? Oh! It must be end of school.

"Oh its 4 already." Yugi said in the same surprise I'm in.

"We're up here." I call out for them.

"We've done well." Yugi says happily as he admired our work. We really did make a lot of progress. At this rate we'll be done soon and then we can play.

"Hey! What cha doin?" Joey asked us.

"This is the boardgame we've been working on." Yugi said proudly.

"Oh the one from your time?" Tristan asked.

"Mhm. It's almost done." I said happily.

"Gonna teach us to play right?" Joey asked with a wide grin.

"Yes if you'd like. It's rather complicated though."

"Atem's probably the only person alive that knows how to play it." Yugi beamed. He's making me blush.

"Likely 3rd Yugi." I said bashfully.

"Who else knows how to play a 5000 year old boardgame?" Tristan asked.

I glanced at Yugi, figured it was fine and shrugged. "Ryou and Bakura more than likely."

"Bakura doesn't count." Joey said, waving off the name like he was insignificant.

"Speaking of Ryou though. Have you guys seen him or heard from him yet?" Tristan asked us.

"I did today. I saw him in town. He looks pretty awful but he didn't want to stay and chat. He won't respond to my texts or calls though." Yugi said sadly.

"I wonder what's going on with him?" Joey sighed.

I am quite worried about him myself. I still remember that frightful panic attack he had not long ago. It's possible with how guilty he felt after that that he might not have called Yugi in the event of another attack… in which case he's been suffering alone this whole time.

"Yugi, perhaps he could talk to your Doctor? Maybe he can help him move passed the horrors in his past too." I suggest and he nods happily.

"Yeah that's a great idea!"

"Oh how did that go?" Tristan asked.

"Actually really well. He gave me a bit to think about and I'm seeing him again next Friday."

"Another day off school!?" Joey whined.

"Heh, I don't think so. I think Grandpa expects me to walk to school afterwards."

"Good. You've had enough days off." Tristan said, crossing his arms with his chin in the air.

"You sound like Tea… speaking of, where is she lately?"

So they haven't seen her either? Yugi told me she hadn't been at school since our fight, nor was she responding to him. I feel overwhelmingly guilty for what happened. I know that I'm the reason for her disappearance but what was I supposed to do? I could have continued keeping us a secret but it seems like that would have only been worse in the long run.

"I spoke to her yesterday through text. She says she's dealing with some stuff and needs to focus on her dancing." Tristan shrugged.

"She works too hard. She needs to relax some time and come hang again." Joey said. I glance at Yugi because he's particularly quiet and it doesn't come as a surprise to see him back at work, a small frown on his cute face with a few choice words he's biting back.

"Yeah she does. She's missin out. Right Yug?" Tristan asks him.

"Do you guys wanna set up somethin in the loungeroom while we pack up here? The ovens almost done anyway." He says, getting up to check said oven. By my reckoning we still have 10 minutes left but he's obviously uncomfortable in this conversation.

"Whatcha cookin?" They ask him, getting on either side of him to look.

"Nothing edible. Go set up I'll bring out drinks." He says, pushing them both away.

"Fine. Fine. Comin bud?" Joey asks me.

"I'll help Yugi pack up. We'll be right out." I say easily and like that they're distracted.

I am true to my word but first: Yugi.

"I want to tell them." He says quietly.

"I thought you might." I said simply.

"I'd have preferred telling Grandpa first but I guess he doesn't have to know that he's the last to be told." He sighs.

"No he doesn't need that detail." I agreed.

He looks at me, checking, searching for something but I am completely open to him. I'm not nervous about telling them. They'll be shocked and have a lot of questions, some may even be uncomfortable but after dealing with Tea… they'll be a breeze.

"Wanna go see if Grandpa's still in the store?" He asks of me and I understand why. He doesn't want him closing early and walking in on this conversation. I'm sure he's got everything handled here.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Please be quiet."

"Grandpa's downstairs."

"Yeah but WHAT?!"

I knew they'd be shocked but not this shocked. I can't even tell if they're happy or not. On second thought maybe this wasn't a good idea. If they run out like Tea did … no. They're not as invested as Tea. It's fine.

"Atem and I are together." Yugi reiterated clearly for them.

"When you say together…"

"You don't mean…" Tristan continued, doing some strange gesture with his fingers. Yugi seemed to understand, going into an instant panic and waving his hands quickly, claiming we're not up to that yet but I dont understand … what does poking ones index fingers together mean?

"But you're like that right?" Tristan asked.

"Y-yes. We're seeing each other. Dating." Yugi said, impossibly red and awfully shy now.

"Since when?" Joey asked.

"Last Thursday." Yugi said happily.

"Wait this whole time!?" They both ask loudly.

"Shush!" Yugi snapped. "Yes. Which means yes, I know your plans to get me and Tea together are ruined."

"You told him? Wait were you seeing each other when we told you about it?" Joey asked me.

"Yes I told him and no that was the previous Saturday." I answered simply.

"Dude what?!" Tristan asked.

"You didn't expect me to keep that hidden from him did you?"

"Kinda yeah?"

"In his defence it probably would have worked better had I known your plans but also it wouldn't have worked at all because as it turns out, you guys were wrong on both accounts." Yugi said matter of factly. I like when he's like this.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, obviously I'm not in love with Tea, I love Atem."

"You said he did!" Tristan said to me accusingly.

"At the time I believed it to be true." I said, throwing up my hands in defence.

"And I'm not the only one because Tea loves him too."

"What?" Joey asks. "But we thought she had the hots for you."

"You were wrong. She asked him on Saturday." He said simply.

"This last Saturday?" Tristan asks.

"At the Icecream stall." I said.

"Is that why she went home?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. I turned her down."

"Because you're seeing Yugi?" Joey asks.

"Yes." We both said together.

They processed this a bit and we let them. I know it's a lot to take in that your best friends are homosexual for one another and you had them completely wrong but at least they're handling it better than Tea. Hopefully Mr. Moto is just as easy.

"So… wait… is that why she's not been around? Cause you turned her down?" Tristan asked.

"Not exactly." Yugi said slowly.

"I got into a fight with her. She came over to apologise on Monday and to say that if I change my mind she'll be waiting and I, a little panicked, slipped that I was seeing Yugi and she didn't appreciate that." I say awkwardly.

"They had a big fight about it and she's been silent ever since.

"Thats why she's got stuff she's dealing with. Damn this must be hard for her." Tristan supposed.

"Yeah. That's rough. To find out the person you've got the hots for is dating one of your best friends behind your back."

"Hey it's not exactly behind her back. We've only just started, we wanted a little us time before we went announcing it."

"Does your grandpa know your… you know…. Gay?" Tristan asks.

"No… and it's not like I'm not attracted to girls it's just … Atem's much better. I don't wanna bore you with the thousands of reasons why." Yugi said blushing.

"Oh so you're Bi then?"

"Who care's Tristan, point is our buddies are fuckin and they're coming out to us. Well, you got my support just so long as you keep your uhh… flirty eyes on each other." Joey said happily.

I … am as hot as the sun and if Yugi's redness is any indication so is he. We're both rigid but he's the one with the strength to grab a pillow to hide in while I just sit here, fists on my knees turning white with embarrassment. He just said… we were … but we're not… we're not up to that. I mean… I'd like to… but it's much too soon and … there's still more to do and … umm…

"You guys okay?" Tristan asked.

"Oh dude look how red they are. Get ya camera."

"No!" I shout, grabbing my own pillow to hide behind. I've had enough embarrassing photos taken of me today, I'm not getting another.

"Oh come on. Why so embarrassed all of a sudden?" Joey asked.

"Yeah you guys just came out that you're dating, what could be more embarrassing?" Tristan asked.

"For the record we're not up to that yet." Yugi muffled through his pillow.

"Up to what?" Joey asked. Of all the time for him to be clueless!

"Fucking! We're not doing that yet." Yugi shouted through his pillow though it sounded more like a muffled raised voice. I am so embarrassed. Thank the gods for pillows.

"Ohhh. What have you done?" Joey asked.

"Why does that matter?" I ask through mine.

"I wanna know if you guys have kissed yet? Cause if you have, damn it. I've still not kissed a lady yet." Joey complained.

"Mai's waitin." Tristan joked.

"Yeah yeah but she's … well… she's not here." Joey said, sounding a little sad at the end there. Maybe it's safe to come back up.

"Is that all that's stoppin ya?" Tristan asked with a cocky grin.

"Yeah well what's stopping you?"

"You are. If you'd only let me prove that I can be a good brother in-law then -"

"I'll show you a good brother in-law!" Joey said, headlocking Tristan playfully.

Both Yugi and I slowly emerge from our soft protection, sharing silent appreciation because it's clear now they really did accept us. I am so grateful for them. Thank the gods this went so well.

Yugi scooted over to sit beside me, not abandoning his pillow but at least we're next to each other, knees touching because we shouldn't risk losing our fluffy shields to hold hands. As much as I want to squeeze it and silently tell him I love him and our friends.

"When are you gonna tell your grandfather?" Joey asked casually as Tristan tried to get free.

"I … don't know. I was thinking tonight if all goes well but it's a little harder to tell him than it is to tell you guys." Yugi said.

"I bet. Not easy to open up about your preferences to your folks."

"You'd know." Tristan choked and Joey readjusted his grip.

"I think he'll be supportive, its just not something we talk about. I don't even think he's given me 'the talk' yet. He gave me some protection when I was 16 but otherwise he didn't really say much other than 'be careful.'."

"That's cryptic." Joey admitted, finally freeing Tristan.

"Yeah sex isn't that scary." Tristan shrugged, massaging his neck and shoulders.

"Oh like you'd know." Joey said snidely.

"If ya gave me a chance!"

Joey held up a fist and Tristan backed away from him laughing but honestly their banter is relaxing.

"Well he'll be surprised to know I don't need the talk. I've done just fine on my own or so I'm told." Yugi said quietly and I am back to red again. I dont even think he knows he said that out loud because I literally watch as the realisation hits him and the boys as they are staring at the both of us with wide eyes.

Yep. Hello pillow, my great defender.

"So you are fuckin!" Joey shouted happily.

"SHUT UP AND NO!" Yugi shouted, hiding behind his own cover too. You really need to stop talking sometimes Ife.

"Hey it's cool man. Of course it's definitely not fair. You were always so quiet and shy and now it turns out you've done more than us. We gotta up our game!" Joey said.

"Yeah. How could you man. We thought we had something special!" Tristan said. I chance a glance over my pillow to see he's mock pouting, much to my amusement.

"Yeah Tristans' right. We were brothers in unity. Comrades of virginity!" Joey joined in, linking arms with his brunette twin. I'm laughing into my pillow but Yugi is not amused, groaning into his.

"Shut up I'm still a virgin!" He muffles sadly into his pillow.

"Yeah but if this guy is as tough in the bedroom as he is on the field, that won't take long." Joey said, skipping in behind me to drape himself over my back.

"Oh Joey!" Tristan said suddenly, catching all of our attention by his surprise brain storm. "What if Yugi's secretly the man!"

"Oh dude!" Joey smiled wickedly and I am so livid right now. What is even happening!? Why are they enjoying this so much!?

I think Yugi has the right idea of leaving but with Joey hanging off me I can't.

"Yugi don't leave me!" I call after him desperately but he throws his hands in the air and disappears towards the kitchen.

They're cheering now, laughing happily. I hope he's not actually upset though. Thankfully as Joey gets off me to highfive Tristan I take this opportunity to chase after him swiftly.

I find him checking the game pieces, still beet red but there's no anger on his face… just remnants of embarrassment… good. He's not mad. I'm so relieved.

"You left me." I pouted as a joke and he gave me a guilty smile.

"Sorry it was the perfect time to check on these. Look. They're ready for painting."

I bent down to spy them and they look incredible. We are such the artists!

"Hey, you guys aren't fuckin in here are ya?" Joey asked playfully but thankfully keeping his voice down.

"We might be soon, go away." Yugi joked with him, throwing me a cheeky wink.

Joey came up to him then though and pinched his cheeks together, making his lips purse into a kissy face. Unamused though Yugi raised a brow adorably and I can't help but admire this.

"Don't be like that Yugi."

"Oven." Is all he said though, much to everyone's confusion. "Ovens still open."

Joey let him go then so he could tend to it.

"Wow these look great." Tristan said admiringly.

"Yugi says we can paint them." I said happily. I feel the conversation is steering away now and we've completely moved on … it feels as if everything went by smoothly.

"We have to prime them first, paint them and then put like a varnish over them and they'll stay pristine."

"This is a lot of effort for a cardboard game." Joey said.

"Yeah well later on I intend to get wood and make the board properly." He said, pushing him slightly out of the way to admire the pieces too.

"This is so cool dude." Tristan said happily.

"My doctor… he suggested it might be a good idea to look into game designing…" Yugi said shyly. This he's shy about.

"Oh yeah that'd be awesome! You love games!" Joey said happily.

"Yeah you'd rock at it!" Tristan said just as proudly.

"Thanks. I kinda like the idea too. So maybe not right away but I think I'll look into whats needed to get into what courses and whatnot."

"Wanna do that soon man. College entry Exams are after Christmas." Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah I don't have a lot of time if this is what I wanna do. I can do it the year after next but thats like a whole year of waiting and it won't look very good if I'm a year out of school just working in a game shop as a part timer."

"Yeah, hate to say it but you're right."

"Your grades are good enough, and being the King of Games has got to count for something." Joey said encouragingly.

"Yeah. I'll have to look it up anyway but yeah I'm kind of excited."

"You'll be great. I still think you can design something that will take the world by storm just like duel monsters." I said happily and he laughs nervously.

"Thanks."

"So how about that game?" Joey suggested happily.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"We don't have to do this tonight."

"No… let's do it."

"Okay… together."

Taking a deep breath to calm our nerves, we nod to one another and resolve to stepping towards the large electronic doors only when they open, Yugi panics and step away.

"Ah I can't do this!"

"It was your idea!"

"Yeah but it's embarrassing!"

"It's just a cake for dessert." I sigh in frustration, pinching my nose to try and relieve the pressure building up. I was nervous already but it was his idea to tell his grandfather the truth and it was his idea to treat him to his favourite dessert to lessen the blow; but now we're here in front of the store he's the one chickening out.

"Yeah but if we buy it we'll be committing and if we're committing then he probably think I wanna talk about that and I don't want to."

"Ife, you told me he'd accept us so what's the problem now?" I am clearly annoyed but I do sympathise. I know just as well as he how difficult this is going to be.

"I've never talked to him about...sex." He whispers that last word so people moving around us don't here and I sigh again. For all his confidence in the bedroom he's certainly shy talking about it.

"We don't have to tell him about what we've done, just that we're involved." I said reasonably.

"...Yeah… but what if he asks? What if he tries to lecture us about being safe -"

"Then we tell him we will be and leave it at that." I said, slowly losing my patience with him. I sigh once more. "Do you want to go home and do this another time?"

"No." He pouts and I soften. As annoyed as I am because I too am nervous as anything, he is still so cute. I can't stay mad at him because I understand. This isn't easy. I didn't even want to do this in the first place but I willing to tread these waters with him, but I need him with me, so I hold out my hand, encouraging him to walk with me and after a moments consideration he does.

"I'll be with you to steer the conversation. All we need to do is say we're together, for how long, I'll somehow prove I'm good for you and leave it at that." I say quietly as we head towards the bakery section of the mall.

"Right. We don't need details. We don't need mechanics. We just need to let him know the basics and get the hell out of there."

"The cake will do the rest." I add and he agrees with a deep breath.

"Atem what if he tells us to keep the doors open!?"

"There are at least 2 other areas I know he won't mind us closing the doors." I suggest with a wink and he blushingly smiles away from me.

I see something of interest then and take his wrist to follow me down an isle until I pick up some form of black plastic wrap he calls tape. It's supposed to be strong but it's large enough for my idea.

"Besides, if we get too rowdy I can always find creative ways of keeping you quiet." I suggest playfully and he laughs.

"I'd rather you use anything else but that if that's what you're thinking." He giggles.

"What do you suggest?" I ask.

"I suggest we get the cake before you get too many ideas of what to use on me in this store." He says, taking my wrist this time to pull me away from all the fun objects.

"But Yugi they have rope. Or candles. Or …"

"No." He says in a drawn out tone and I giggle at how annoyed he must be now. Oh how the tables turn.

As we get to the bakery, Yugi asks for something specific while I look at all the different coloured goods they have here. I didn't know they had so many. I recognise muffins and cup cakes, I also know what that caramel square is - awfully sweet for my tastes but the muffins aren't bad. But these things. They're so brightly coloured and wavey too, like a segment of the sands only bright pink and blue with sprinkles.

"What are these?"

"They're called Meringues. They're basically flavoured sugar. You won't like them. I like the pink ones but Grandpa hasn't let me have one since I was a kid."

"Why's that?"

"They make me a bit wild. One time I had a bit of one, and this was when I was like … much smaller than I am, and I didn't crash until 4 in the morning. Grandpa had a fun time chasing me around the street."

"Was it fun for him or fun for you?" I laughed. I'd have love to have seen that. Actually I'd have loved to have seen any smaller version of Yugi. I wonder what he was like as a kid. If that story's anything to go by then he sounded like he's just as pure as he is now.

"Fun for me so it was fun for everyone." He says with a small chuckle. His face falls then as he looks over my shoulder and then quickly to the treats before him. I go to look but he takes me hand and gives me a firm squeeze.

"What's wrong?" I ask, committing to looking over now I see Tea browsing the bread section. I turn back to him, hoping she doesn't see us. "Oh."

I can feel he's not nervous. He's not hurt. He's … borderline frustrated? There are several things on his mind but he's doing his best to keep himself in check. He must still be mad at her for how upset I was that day, but honestly I was the one who broke her heart. He doesn't seem to care about that though. "We'll get the cake and go."

"Atem…?"

Shit.

I feel him squeeze my hand for just a second before I turn to her, because I can't ignore her. That'd be rude and for what it's worth, we don't have to end our friendship if she's willing to accept us.

"Tea."

"Oh … Yugi. I didn't see you there." She said. She saw our hands interlocked and a scowl came upon her face she tried to hide by looking at bread. "I should have known youd be here together."

"Of course we're here together." Yugi said coldly. Oh I didn't like that.

"Itd be amyss if Atem could be found without his other half." Tea said just as coldly.

"Not really. He's free to do as he chooses. Just so happens he chooses to do me."

She went to open her mouth to retort Yugis surprisingly feisty tone but we were interrupted by the baker handing us the cake he ordered.

"We should go. Dinner will be soon and its cold enough here without adding that to it." I said to Yugi, directing him away from Tea before this got worse.

"Bye Tea." I call back to remain somewhat civil.

She didn't call back to my relief and very soon I had guided him far enough away.

"What was that?" I ask him. I've never seen him that mean before and I can't say I approve. After everything's said and done are we not still friends underneath?

"She asked for it. She has a problem with us being together and I'm still sore from her verbal abuse to you." He said.

"I understand but don't stoop down to her level Yugi, it doesn't do you any favors."

"I'm not going to stand by while she disregards our relationship Atem."

I sigh but I understand. Id probably be just as defensive in his position, albeit a bit more mature about it though. There's no arguing this.

We pay for the cake and leave without a further word until we get to the car, where he stalls in starting it.

"I'm sorry." He says sadly. "I shouldn't have given her the satisfaction. Your right. I didn't do myself or us any favors in there. If anything I just proved her point that I dont let you do what you want unless it's me. I shouldn't have said what I said. I should never have bitten back. Im sorry."

"It's okay. Just… keep in mind where you are next time. If things got heated in there we could have been thrown out. Then we wouldn't have gotten cake to enjoy tonight."

"Thats what you're worried about?" He asks with a smirk. Good. He's cheering up.

"Yeah. After all we have a much tougher battle ahead of us than Tea." I say and now he's remembered.

"Oh… right. Can we go back inside? I think I left my nerve at the bakery."

"Haha, start the car Yugi." I laugh.

* * *

Yugi made dinner tonight. He said it was to thank him for the support and taking him to see Dr. Jojiro today and without any suspicion Mr. Moto couldn't be happier to relinquish kitchen duties to him. I helped him prepare the vegetables and he showed me how to correctly prepare the meat, something I have never done before. Until living with Yugi I didn't even really know how food was prepared, not even in my time. As fair a ruler as I believe I was I still never tended to my staff personally unless I needed to and I hated needing to.

But this was enjoyable. All the complicated little things he showed me added to how impressed I was to watch him bring it all together. He was cooking a beef and rice dish with some kind of sauce and steamed vegetables on the side. A very healthy dish and one he seemed to have mastered. He knew exactly when the timers would go off, when to swap to a different utensil, how high to turn the various dials and when to turn them down. My job after preparations was just to watch him, and watch him I did, closely. I admired how easily he glided around the kitchen, how masterfully he'd twirl a wooden spoon in his hand. He was in his element cooking this meal and when I asked him about it, he told me that this meal was something of a personal thing between him and his grandfather. Birthdays, special events, start and end of holidays, this was their thing they shared together. Given he had the reason of his Dr.'s appointment earlier he was happy that it raised no suspicions for the old man because whenever one had something to say to the other, this was also code for that. I think it's sweet they have this connection, this inner bond I think no one else but me knew about now. It's not obvious to the outside world but it's something so important to them. And this is why he was so good at this.

And I know it was good because this was now my favourite dish behind Falafels. The flavors and spices he used were blended so perfectly they left you craving more, the way the beef fell apart in my mouth was divine and the rice was cooked to perfection! I've never tasted such a perfect array of flavours and textures before. He could win competitions with a dish like this! I have half a mind to ask him to cook this for me every night but I suppose that might hurt their tradition. This is exquisite though and it's sad when it's all gone. I had 2 helpings and really wanted a third despite how full I was getting. This is so delicious!

When dinner was over, Yugi and I did the dishes for him too and I made him a tea just the way he likes it so he had something to enjoy and calm him while he settled down for the night. He wasn't suspicious yet but he was very grateful. Good. That may earn me some points in my favor. If I can prove I will be good to his grandson and by extension him as well, then we should be fine… I hope. Yugi was convinced we were doing well but when it came down to the actual conversation that is where he became nervous. I helped him as he did the dishes … and by helped I stood beside him and listened to his whispering ramblings of how to word everything and gave him pointers along the way.

Dishes cleared, chores done and enough time had passed for dessert to be dished out. This was what he didn't know about. As we were in charge of the kitchen tonight Mr. Moto hadn't investigated the fridge yet, as such, receiving this is sure to arouse suspicion but Yugi intended to use the cake as a bartering chip to curry favor. It wasn't for us after all - it was specifically for him.

"I'm anxious." Yugi breathed deeply, leaning heavily over the cake and trying to keep his breathing calm.

"It won't be too bad. I'll be with you and he can't be mad after all we've done tonight."

"I know… it's just… again… speeches. What if I screw up my words? What if I don't get the message across right? What if there's a better way of saying what we have to say?"

"Then I'm sure he will listen patiently. He knows you by now I should think."

"Yeah…" He breathed deeply again. "Does anxiety have to come with nausea?"

I rub small circles on his back as I pull him into a comfortable hug and he focuses on breathing. I understand why he's so anxious - truth be told I have been too, all afternoon since he mentioned it and it only got worse when he felt anxious about it too. Like maybe this is too soon? But I'm sure he'd want to know as soon as possible. Everyone else knows… it'll hurt him to know that he was the last to find out.

"Okay. I'll be fine once we get started." Yugi said, pushing off me slightly.

"I'll be with you, Yugi."

"What would I do without you?" He asks me sweetly.

I give him a warm smile and with one last, unnerving breath he takes the slice and leads the way out.

"Oh… is that?" Mr. Moto peeks up as he spies the tasty treat in his grandson's hands.

"It is."

"Dinner, chores, tea and now cake? What did I do to deserve this? I'll have to keep it in mind so I get treated like this more often." He laughs. "Is this how Kings were treated in your day?"

"Very much." I say simply. Yugi mutes the TV and takes a seat on the lounge closest to him, curling his feet under his legs and making sure to have a comfort pillow to his chest. It's now Mr. Moto glances between us, senses something is coming and takes off his reading glasses to give us his full attention.

Yugi gestures for me to sit beside him and while I prefer to stand in this instance, I trust him though. I'd rather stand because I'm much too tense. In the event he doesn't accept us together I do not want to make him uncomfortable by being close to his grandson. Likewise though, being close to him may give him the strength he needs to start this conversation.

"What is this about?" Mr. Moto asks Yugi patiently.

I watch as Yugi takes a slow, deep, shaky breath, staring down at the floor as he collects his thoughts. I want to touch him, to give him strength but this is something I think he needs to do.

"Y-your… pretty open minded right? I mean, I don't think I've ever known you to be judgemental or prejudice in any way." Yugi began, sounding definitely unsure of himself. I'd have come straight out with it to lay the cards out on the table to avoid the confusion Mr. Moto is now wearing, but lets see where he takes this.

"Yes?"

"Right… so… um."

He's choking. Can hear it in the waver of his voice and the way his hands are slightly shaking. Come on Yugi… you can do this. Don't make me rob this from you.

"Y-you … wouldn't be ...uhh… disappointed maybe if I … might … oh boy."

Something happened. In Mr. Moto. I think he knows. The smile Yugi clearly missed because he's too busy fidgeting, the glance he gave me briefly … the way he's sitting up in his chair as if in anticipation. I think he knows. But… how long has he known? D-does this mean it's okay? Yugi! Look at him!

"Go on." Mr. Moto encouraged him.

"Grandpa… I think I'm interested in … guys as well." He's so close. But this itself is a huge step for him. The smile on Mr. Moto's face says it all though. He definitely knows. The cheeky rascal! He doesn't say anything, he just extends his hand to touch Yugi's knee. Yugi is surprised, likely as stunned as I am. But someone needs to say something and this is not my place right now.

"Thank you for telling me Yugi." Mr. Moto says warmly and still, we're both stunned to silence. "I've wondered when you might tell me, I should have known it would be tonight with all the gifts and free labour." He laughs.

"How long have you known?" Yugi asks, his voice a higher pitch than usual.

"A while. You don't think you can keep secrets from me for long do you boy? I raised you. I know all of your tells and the meaning behind all of your smiles. I daresay I've known longer than Atem has." He said wisely, shooting me a wink.

Yugi and I shared a surprised look before returning to his wise and knowing expression that spoke volumes. This man was dangerous. What else did he know? Does he know what we've been doing? Does he not care?

"Right… so yeah. Okay…"

"I have one question for you Yugi." Mr. Moto said, adjusting to fish both his hands out of the pillow. "Does he make you happy?"

I think he means me… but given that Yugi hasn't said anything about who I could just be here for emotional support… but Yugi smiles after he comes out of his daze and nods, humming happily.

"He does. Happier than I've ever been in my life."

Mr. Moto smiles deeply, his eyes positively sparkling and takes a relieved, deep sigh.

"Good. Then so long as you're careful and so long as you are happy, I am too." He says warmly and then turns his attention to me.

"I trust I do not need to tell you that my grandson's well being is my top priority. I know you will do everything in your power to protect him and make him happy, but if anything should befall him it is your responsibility as well."

I expected this and to be honest I respect it. It matters not who I am or that I was King. It matters not that no one has ever dared speak to me like that before because his love and dedication to his grandson is so much more important to him and I respect that so much.

"I understand. You needn't worry. His wellbeing and happiness is my top priority too and I will never stop protecting him." I said strongly, sitting up to straighten my spine, hold my head up high and squaring my shoulders. I will not slouch, because it is not regal and right now, I am honorbound to prove how I am good for him.

"Good. Then, I not only welcome you into my home and into my family, but I welcome you as Yugi's partner and … at least in someway, entrust him to you." He says. He gives us both wide, warm, prideful smiles and the happiness radiating from Yugi is sudden and contagious. He looks at me, beaming with relief and then gives his grandfather a grateful hug.

"Thank you!" He laughs joyfully.

This is beautiful. Not only has Mr. Moto accepted Yugi's newfound sexuality but he's also accepted me to be his partner, even entrusting him to me. This is so great! Astounding! Incredible! I could not be happier right now! All my fears, all of our anxiety … is just gone. I could almost cry.

"Now." Mr. Moto said happily as the hug ended. "Would this have anything to do with Tea storming off the other night?"

Ah… yes. Of course.

"Y-yes." Yugi said slowly.

"That was my fault. I accidentally told her about Yugi and … I … and she wasn't happy about it." I said nervously. Being accepted was one thing but talking about us so casually before him was different.

"Tea's in love with Atem and she wanted to ask him out, but because we're… involved… she took it personally." Yugi said and Mr. Moto nodded, sighing to himself too.

"Young love. She'll come around. But I must ask then… how long has this been happening?" He asked, gesturing between us.

"Oh… uhh… little over a week. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Yugi said, bashfully blushing but Mr. Moto merely laughed joyously.

"Oh I know what new relationships are like Yugi. It's so easy to lose track of time. I remember my first girlfriend. I never told my parents about her until our 3 month anniversary when I asked for protection. Needless to say they were shocked."

"OH TMI Grandpa!" Yugi said loudly, visibly recoiling towards me for protection but Mr. Moto was laughing mischievously.

"In seriousness though Yugi, just make sure you are in fact careful. You both might be boys but that doesn't mean you're safe. I want you to use protection when you're ready and I want you to be ready - don't get lost in the moment, really feel ready. There's no shame in waiting and I would expect you both to respect that." He said wisely.

"I know!" Yugi whined but this is good. This means he's okay with us being… together. This honestly couldn't have gone better!

"Do you still have the protection I gave you?"

"Yesssss." He whined more.

"Good. And do not be afraid to be open with yourselves. If you have questions, if you want to take it slow, listen to your bodies, trust your instincts - do not push."

"We don't have to talk about this do we?" Yugi complained and I am giggling now. I love how embarrassed he is from this.

"I just want you to be safe." Grandpa laughed.

Yugi hides behind his pillow now, groaning for this conversation to end.

"Alright, I've embarrassed you enough. Run along and let me enjoy this cake. Is there more per chance?"

"The rest is in the fridge, it's for you." Yugi says through his pillow.

"Oh lovely. You picked well. Thank you."

Yugi looks at him then and sighs kindly. "Thank you. For everything. You've always supported me, no matter what it is. So thank you."

"Of course my boy. Now go and don't be too loud. I know I'm getting on but these walls aren't thick enough to justify being careless." He says as we hastily get up.

Before we leave though, I bow to him as any Egyptian Highclass civilian would before a King and only once he chuckled, waving me off to leave, did we disappear.

"Oh my god." Yugi breathed in such heavy relief. I understand completely because my heart is racing too. I can't believe how well that went.

"We did it. I am so proud of you." I whisper to him, pulling him into a gentle, close hug.

"I can't believe how well that went." He whispered back, hugging me too but so slowly I don't even think he knows what he's doing. Not that I blame him. I keep replaying the conversation wondering if it really happened like that.

"I know."

"He knew didn't he? Before we said anything?" Yugi asked me. Oh so he did notice?

"I believe so."

"Cheeky devil was just waiting for us to come to him."

"Oh well. At least we don't have to hide anymore."

"Yeah."

We giggle silently together and slowly, as realisation settles in I recognise this strong, warm desire to kiss him. He does too, it's evident in his smile, in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks. He's getting hot too.

"Bedroom?" He whispers and like a desperate valve was opening I can't help but breathe my appreciation for the suggestion and hastily, like lightning we're zipping upstairs for our well earned privacy.

* * *

*1. Enta lazeez* = You are cute, male version

**2. Azizi = precious


	27. Close encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's not been long but I had a wisdom tooth removed today so I don't wanna be alone in my fangirling lol I also solved the problem I was having with chapter 30 so we're good to go!

We wasted no time as soon as we got into my room. He's already kissing me before we even close the door, powerfully walking me back with his manly hands firmly grasping and kneading at my hips.

I thought he'd walk me to the bed but his hands are so hungry for me and his lips are tasting not only my mouth my cheek and jaw as well he has me clumsily clinging to his clothes just to keep from falling. My heart is racing, I feel so exhilarated and light tonight that I am at his complete mercy, even more after he's pushed me against my wall.

Oh my god does that feel so hot. I have no where to go and nothing is stopping him from pushing his body against mine. His hands are free to walk up my skin under my shirt and I feel him raising his leg between my thighs to tease and awaken the beast stirring within me.

It feels like it's been forever when realistically it was only last night that we did anything, but still I love every new sensation he sends through my skin with his electric kisses. Especially when he trails his tongue along the underside of my jaw up to my ear, I can't help the growl rolling in the back of my throat. I haven't done that in a while and in response to it he pushes his hips firmly against mine, making sure to rub and move and encourage the friction I'm already suffering from.

"Hah!" I breathe when he nips at my ear and suddenly I am done with being submissive. I want to touch him. I want him in my hands so as he's working his tongue, giving me biting kisses while his hands are ravaging my chest, I slide mine in between us to skillfully undo his belt. I'm getting quite good at this now and before he even realises he's allowed me room to move I've slid one hand down his jeans already to grasp at the treasure he's hiding.

"Hah!" He breathes in my ear, his voice husky and dripping with lust. At this moment he's mine to play with. His hands have inadvertently lost their sense of direction, his mind has lost track of what he was doing and his hips have leaned back to give me full access which I am absolutely taking advantage of, stroking and squeezing and tugging gently at the hard wood within his jeans.

He leans his face against mine, panting and moaning with every one of my passes until eventually his lips press against my cheek and he remembers how to kiss. I let him kiss my cheek as if they were my lips because while he's distracted I have full reign of him. He might have me pushed against my wall unable to move but I am the one in complete control here.

I slide his jeans down to fall at his ankles and free now his cock is standing upright while I stroke him with a slow, precise rhythm. I can feel how hard I am, desperately searching to be touched and relieved underneath but I don't want to stop to set it free and his hands are still unsure of what to do. I need to be set free though, this is borderline painful.

"Touch me." I whisper. He melts slightly into me, pushing his cock deeper into the circle my hand has formed but after that single pass his hands slide down my sides, over my stomach to play with the hem of my pants.

After he takes an impossibly long time clumsily unclasping my belt he's finally sliding my pants off and now I can finally breathe. It feels almost just as arousing as being touched being set free like this and I growl from the cool sensations alone. Then he touches me. Finally.

"Nnnyah." I moan, feeling the heat in my abdomen finally travel along the length of my own stiff cock. As he strokes me in time with me I feel myself getting closer already but it's too soon. I don't wanna...oh my god… I don't wanna cum yet… oh

"Wow." I moan.

I feel him close the distance between us and I have to move my hand away because instead he's taken to sliding his hips against mine, letting our cocks be squeezed and rubbed and pressed on by each other and our own bodies. He sets an even pace, making sure to keep them both against each other and it feels so amazing I can't help but raise my leg against his hip, feeling his broad manly hands slide up my thigh, squeezing at my muscles and kneading at my cheek as he pushes hard against me.

I adore having his cock touching mine, it feels so impossibly naughty, so dirty that it's almost sinful but the fire it creates, the magic exploding within is addicting. I want more. I want everything he has to give and I don't want this to stop.

I'm so close to the edge now but I want to last forever.

"Ohmagod… Hah… hahah.. Haha oh my… A-teh...mmm…" I'm moaning so much with every pulse, fighting every urge my body has to convulse and contort as it rides the edge of bliss. If this feels this good to have him thrust against me like this, I can only just imagine how good it will be to have him actually thrust inside of me… oh … OH MY GOD

"OHMYGOO-dmph!" His hand finds my mouth to muffle the loud moan, almost scream as my body suddenly bursts over the edge. I feel my body shaking but he's keeping me up as I release all over us. My mind is numb… I can't even feel the ground or the wall I'm pressed against. All I can feel is the stars behind my eyes and the fire draining out of me like a firestorm in a vacuum.

When my body is done riding the waves of ecstasy I'm quiet enough for Atem to release me and now I can pant and breathe and cool down. He's eased off his thrusting, only moving against me in slow, gentle rocks which is so relaxing. I'm so sensitive to movement now and I can feel the wetness clinging to our stomachs and I think his shirt. Oh man… have to wash that now… Oh well. Not like we're not used to sharing.

He nuzzles my jaw, a soft quiet giggle riding on his lips which makes my head feel all fuzzy. I shiver against him, suddenly feeling how cold my skin feels with all the heat forced out of me but my eyes have focused enough now I can examine him. His eyes are still closed as he gently marks me like a cat, purring softly in delightful satisfaction and as I look down between us I see I'm not the only one who came just now. I'm sad I missed it but he must have lost control when I did… or because I did. Either way I'm glad I didn't neglect him.

"You are a lion in disguise of a cat, did you know that?" He asks me, breathless and I giggle mischievously. I like being likened to a Lion - normally I'm not regarded as something so powerful.

"Really?" I ask, nudging his jaw playfully.

"Mhm. All play and then all power." He breathes, kissing me lightly. Somehow, even his gentle kisses are as quick to make my cheeks tingle as his passionate ones. I love feeling my skin prickle under the lightest touches he gives. Oh wow I'm swooning again.

"Do you want to have a shower or should I carry you to the bed?" He asks me. I don't wanna think. Just as long as he doesn't stop touching me.

"I dunno." I breathe tiredly. My mind is buzzingly switching from active and absent and my legs feel like jelly. Here comes the euphoria forcing him to hold me up. I don't know how he has enough energy to keep us both standing, every time I reach climax my body just sinks. I hope that doesn't make me less a man than he is. He giggles though, something pleased in his tone I cling to, because even if I'm embarrassed I can't keep my energy afterwards at least there's something proud in him. Like he's satisfied with a job well done.

"Shower first. I'll come with you." He says and I nod. He could take me to bed, he could run me a bath, he could leave me on this patch of floor and I don't think I'd care so long as he stayed with me.

"Need you to pull your pants up though." He says and I groan. I don't wanna.

So I don't. Instead, pushing him off me slightly to stand on my own, I ditch the pants completely and nab the towel hanging off my chair and wrap it around me. That'll do and now I don't have to bother with tight, annoying jeans.

He leaves me briefly to put our clothes in the wash for tomorrow and while he's gone I lean against the vanity, letting the cool of the sink ease my head back down. I feel so light, like I'm drifting away and somehow the chill of the surface is grounding. I wonder if it has anything to do with heat rising? Maybe… who cares. I feel my body getting heavier… I know I'm bound to sleep as soon as I hit my bed. I get like that after an orgasm of that magnitude.

When I hear the door open again and I see Atem slipping through stealthily I smile. Nothing on but a towel and his jewellery, our night clothes in one hand too he looks so attractive without anything covering his chest or shoulders. I think this every time I see him without a shirt on but he is a stunning specimen. Perfectly toned, perfectly shaped, strongly built and his skin is flawless in it's colour and complexion. He's so soft, both to look at and to touch. No hairs touched his body except the hint of a neat treasure trail from his belly button to the glorious wonders beneath his towel. The way the light bounces off every muscle and the shadows caress his contours makes him look absolutely delectable. His muscles are so firm yet his skin is so soft and enticing. I find my heart racing just looking at him and an overwhelming desire to lick him, and feel the hills of his body against my tongue.

"See something you like, Ife?" He asks me and it occurs to me now I've been staring for some time and he's just been standing there, letting me.

I smile and lift myself up to a stand slowly. I feel so lightheaded still and I don't know if it's the energy crash or his divine presence.

"I see something I love. You are a divine being, did you know that?"

"Well I am the son of Gods." He shrugs smugly and I laugh.

He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek as he comes over to stand before me, hands gently on my hips but not kneading me this time. Now it's simply romantic, loving and caring rather than desperate and we stay close to each other like this for a while, my head resting on his chest where I relax to the rhythmic lullaby of his heart and his fingers lightly stroking my cheek. I could sleep here but it's cold and we're standing and we really should clean … but he's so comfortable, and comforting and loving and everything…

"Ife."

"Hmm?" I jolt awake, blinking in confusion. I feel like sleep was leaving me but I wasn't sleeping… was I? He chuckles though, and drags me by the wrist to the shower, slipping off our towels with one finger cause he's cool like that. It's kind of sad really that I'm so tired. This is our very first shower together, the very first time I get to see him completely nude without a towel or a shirt or hidden under a bedsheet... wake up already!

"Come on. Shower first then sleep." He says with such amusement.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"I told you! I want destruction… most specifically, the Pharaoh's."

He laughs maniacally all around us and as I hold onto him as if our lives depending on it, I suddenly feel him ripped away from me.

"YUGI!" He screams, reaching for me, his voice cracking and I am trying to reach him, I'm running to him, trying to catch up but the shadows around him are so quick, so eager to swallow him whole.

"ATEM!" I scream desperately, almost throwing my voice out.

"IFE!"

Then he's gone. I hear his screaming in the air, he's still searching, still calling for me but I can't get to him. Atem…

"Heheheh poor Yugi. What can you do to protect him?"

His voice was behind me and desperate to get him back I spin to face him only… I'm met with the horrifying decaying face of death: Diabound. His face is grinning, soulless and slowly he reaches for my throat and I can't move.

"YUGI!" His voice is still screaming. He's so faded now, so far away.

I feel the lightest touch of his claw scratch the skin at my neck and instant my heart leaps, wrenching me free to wake with a strangled scream I muffle immediately with my hand. Its a long moment later that I realise I'm in my room, nothing else in here with me other than Atem sleeping beside me. I watch him stir, groaning softly as he absently searches for me. He snuggles in close but never wakes and now I can breathe because he's okay and I'm okay and there's nothing wrong.

Its been a while since I woke with such a fright. The dreams never stopped but I'd toughened up to a point where I would just wake with the slightest jolt… but to almost scream … no it's been a while for that.

I feel tears begin to fall now as frustration rolls over and throughout me. I hate this so much! This fear is twisting my sense of rationality and I just want to sleep without being scared. Just one day, please, is that so much to ask? I'm so tired of being so frightened.

I hear something then, like a knock or a crash… somewhere downstairs. Immediately I stop crying, I stop breathing so I can listen. I know I heard something but it's much too early for Grandpa to be awake. Its … 4:30 … could it have been a cat? How would it get in?

Another, softer this time… no. There's someone moving down there.

"Atem." I whisper, shaking him slightly. He groaned and cuddled into me further. "Atem!" I say more forceful.

"Whaa…?" He groans in obvious annoyance, still half asleep. I sigh, he's much too tired to handle this with me. Fine.

I slide out from under him and he rolls over, quickly falling back asleep somehow. Whatever. Ive got this. I'd prefer him safe anyway.

Slipping on my pants we had thrown to the floor last night I creep out of my room and very carefully sneak downstairs. Grandpa's doors closed and I can hear his snoring inside … to my horror. That means it's not him skulking around down here. Please be a cat.

I heard it again, a creak this time though. I know it to be the floorboard between the kitchen and loungeroom. That boards always creaked when stepped on too lightly… shit. Someone is here. I swiftly sneak into the laundry to grab the dustpan. It won't do much against an intruder but its metal so its better than nothing.

I'm scared again… at least this time its natural. I remember seeing on the news about the recent string of breakins but the intruders rarely attack the occupants… this might be different though. We could be in serious trouble and my brave and strong as fuck boyfriend is too busy sleeping!

No. I've got this. I don't want him hurt and I'm tired of being afraid. This is my family. And this is my home. I will not let an intruder walk all over us the same way I let Bakura and Diabound.

Creeping back out and taking each step painfully slowly I hear someone rummaging around the loungeroom. Jokes on them… there's nothing valuable there and no where to run. The balcony is too high to jump from and he'll have to get past me to run back downstairs. Okay Yugi. You've got this. Breathe then strike. You know where the light is. Go.

I pounce and to my terrifying surprise the intruder is closer than I thought. Screaming and panicking I swing the dustpan on instinct to smack the startled and screaming intruder. He falls backwards, hitting the wall first to tumble on the floor with a sharp yelp of pain but … somethings not right. Is this an amateur? I thought most criminals would have tougher skin than to get spooked by the person they're robbing.

I turn the light on and its so obvious now as I watch Ryou holding the side of his face painfully. What is he doing here? Why is he sneaking… how did he get in? Why didn't he call?

"Ryou?!" I ask exasperatedly.

"Hi Yugi. Sorry, I-"

I heard a noise. Downstairs. He's not the only one here.

"Shush." I order him.

"Sorry-"

"Shush!"

Hes quiet, waiting. Good. Cause there's someone else here. In the shop.

"Who else is here?" I whisper to him.

"I dont know. I came alone."

Shit.

Who else is here then?

"Stay here."

"Yugi?"

I leave him with the dustpan and swiftly go to the kitchen where I grab the first large knife I find and brace myself for attack number 2. Hyped on adrenaline, sneaking down is much easier now. I dont see anything though. It could have been the door closing. He had to come in somehow it's possible he didn't close it properly behind him. I get closer to the front door though and see its locked … okay. Maybe …

Woah!

I panic as a dark shadow is right behind me. I scream as he pushes me roughly back into the display cabinets, forcing me to crash into the glass with loud, shattering noises and ripping pain through my back.

"YUGI?!" I hear Ryou shout but it's barely clear. My head is spinning and my ears are ringing. I hear the crunch of glass and through squinting eyes I see him standing before me.

"Get away from him!" I hear Ryou shout again and I watch as Ryou pounces onto his back. He spins him around, easily throwing him over the counter and then turning to me. I scramble to get away but as my hands slid on broken glass he grabs my ankle and slides me back to him.

"No! Get off me!" I scream, kicking at him to get free but hes so strong and the glass hurts as it scratches my stomach and chest. Oh why didn't I put a shirt on too?!

"Yugi? Is that you?" I hear behind us. Yes!

"Atem help!" I scream but as I do the man grabs my wrists and puts them behind my back before he sits down. I cant move! He's too heavy!

"Get off him!" Atem shouts angrily.

"Ateh-!" He rips my hair up and suddenly there's something at my throat. Something sharp… a knife? Oh my god. No. No no no.

I'm panicking but I can't even move to get him off. I feel cold, I feel so far away, I can't breathe. Help me. Help me. Help me. Please!

"One step closer and his blood spills." The man says, his voice muffled by some kind of mask?

"Atem help me!" I cry but I feel the knife on my throat now. Its so sharp, and so cold.

"Not a sound or I'll make you choke on your tongue." He says to me beside my ear. Oh my god. Please help me. Please!

"Atem? Yugi? What's going o-" Grandpa! He sees me, frozen in terror as he takes in the sight before him. Please! Help me! Someone!

"Not a step forward old man or you'll be burying your grandson."

"Not my grandson. Take anything you want just don't hurt my grandson." Grandpa pleads with him.

"You can't plead with hi-" The man yanks my hair tighter, pressing the knife into my skin and I can't breathe!

"Yugi shut up!" Atem commands me. I watch him, seething as he glares at the man holding me. His fists are balled and hes positively deadly over there. Ive never seen him this angry before. He looks almost murderous.

He gets off me a little to pull me up and as my hand falls to ground I feel the handle of the knife I was holding before. He must be using his own. This is my only chance. I must take it. They can't move or he'll kill me, but he won't expect me to attack him.

I grab the handle, let him pull me to my knees and rapidly I take the chance to slam the knife behind me, stabbing him straight in the leg. He screams loudly, wailing painfully and thankfully letting me go. I fall forward, turn to face him just as he's angrily lunging at me. Instinct kicks in, literally, as I lean back, feeling the crunch of broken glass pressing into my palms, and swing my leg to kick him in the jaw, sending him face first into one of the smashed cabinets. He screams again and finally I have a moment to slide away from him.

He recovers slowly and as he turns to face me, a dangerous scowl on what's left of his face his expression changes to slight fear as Atem steps between us, towering over me with his fists balled, his bare shoulders squared. I can see how tense his back muscles are, how defensive and powerful he is. In this moment he isn't just my boyfriend, but my King. A furious King.

"Heh. He didn't tell me the boy can move." The man snarled.

"Who sent you?" Atem demands of him in a voice ive never heard before. There's an impatience about it, no room for tolerance… is this his royal tone?

"Heheheh… he did say you were dim, Pharaoh. He wants that puzzle and he we spill every drop of blood he can, to get it." He said, looking around Atem straight at me as he did. I feel cold, recoiling from the threat slightly but Atem took a single step closer to him, and he cowered from him.

"You may tell him that if he wants our puzzle he may take it from my cold, dead hands. But if he so much as threatens the people I love I will destroy his soul so much there will be nothing left for the gods to punish." Atem said coldly. I didn't like it but neither did this guy… Atem has him literally backing away from him. Im almost scared of him but I know this is in our defence.

"I'm sure he'd like to see you try. He has 5 items… you have 1… you don't stand a chance." He says but hes weak under him. Even i feel braver than he right now.

Atem takes another step towards him, backing him into whats left of the cabinet. Hes so close to him and while the man is taller, Atem is lording over him, making him cower and tremble under his glare.

"I won't need our puzzle to end you and your master, no matter how many he has. Now." Atem growls, shoving the man to the floor towards the door. He scrambles to get up, injured by the glass now and Atem slowly steps towards him.

"Get. Out." He growls dangerously and the man wastes no time scrambling to the door, struggling to unlock it and runs, as best he can with the wound I gave him.

We're all still for a moment, watching and waiting and just frozen until I hear Ryou sigh.

"Oh my god." He breathes, exasperated.

I can breathe again and in an instant Atem spins and kneels before me, checking me over to see my injuries. His expression is so much softer now, the vast opposite of what he was a second ago. His once clenched fists are now delicate feather light touches as he's unsure where to touch me… but hes mine again, not that scary Pharaoh… he's mine.

"Are you okay?" He asks me gently and again .. I just… how can he switch so drastically? What was that?

"Yugi. My boy."

"Mr. Moto wait. There's glass everywhere. Be careful." Ryou said quickly and I'm shaken from my stupor.

"Uhh, im okay. Thank you."

He doesn't believe me but I am too stunned to be anything else. He brushes my hair from my face, shaking it free of stray chunks of glass and his eyes linger on my neck. I can feel warmth trickling down slowly … blood most likely. Strangely… it doesn't matter to me. Absently his fingers trace my jaw, threatening to fall lower and I don't feel afraid. I see the battle in his eyes, the fear and guilt that's tearing him apart inside and that is more painful to me than the thought of him touching me.

"I'll call the police. Ryou, the brooms in the store room, can you please clear a path for them?" Grandpa says and I hear them move but all I can focus on is him and his pain, his wonder.

I touch his hand gently and he goes to pull away, clearly thinking I dont want him there but instead I pull him, inching his fingers to lightly brush my neck. I feel slightly afraid but its nothing in comparison to what happened tonight, nothing in comparison to how much he's hurting.

The moment his fingers brush against me he sobs and pulls me into a tight embrace that hurts my back. I hiss and he recoils but I hold him close, enjoying the feel of him in my arms, protecting me. Now I feel safe and warm and protected I can cry silently, overwhelmed by the fear of everything that just happened.

* * *

Once the floor is cleared enough and the police are well and truly on their way I help Yugi stand. Neither of us can walk well with the glass already stuck in our feet but we help each other to stairs so we can sit. Mr. Moto's returned with the first aid kit by now and Ryou's sitting close to us, keeping us company because there's not much else to do.

"Oh Yugi, this is going to hurt son." Mr. Moto says grimly behind him. Like myself Yugi isn't wearing a shirt, so he had nothing to protect him from the glass. He looks like a diamond encrusted boy but thankfully, as much as they sting to remove, they don't seem to be embedded too deeply into his skin. He hisses each time, jolting occasionally but he's leaning on me for comfort.

I can't believe I touched his neck. It was the briefest contact but deliberate and what's more is he controlled it, he didn't flinch or pause or panic… he made me touch him… I dont know why but he did and the moment I did it hit me how close I came to losing him tonight. The small cut on his neck from the knife could have ended so much worse. I dont think I could have bore it if he was injured like that, if he was robbed from me right there and then. Just the thought made me tremble. I cannot lose him. If Bakura took anything else from me … just not him.

"Yugi." Mr. Moto said softly.

"Mm?"

"What happened lad?" He asked.

"He broke in. I tried to find him and he found me first. You saw what happened." Yugi said stiffly, his voice holding back an array of emotions. Hes close to crying, that's why. Poor thing. How dare they do this to him! When I find Bakura I will make him rue the day he was born.

"Before that. What happened? Ryou, how did you get here? Why are you here, if I may ask?"

"Oh… i had a bad dream. I tried to contact Yugi but … his phone was switched off. I got worried, because in my dream he and Atem were killed… so I came over. I ran to get here as fast as I could. I found the back door open so I came in. I was scared at first, thinking what if you were attacked… then I couldn't find the lights and I got lost and then Yugi… he…"

"I smacked him with the dustpan." Yugi said, a slight painful laugh on his words.

"Yeah… I deserved that though, for sneaking in." Ryou admitted.

"I heard movement further downstairs and went to investigate. The front door was locked but then the guy appeared behind me. He threw me into the cabinet, threw Ryou over the counter and then you guys came down and saw the rest." Yugi explained, taking a deep breath only to wince painfully when Mr. Moto pulled out another shard of glass.

"I see. The back door should not have been unlocked." Mr. Moto hummed. "He must have picked the lock. Atem you weren't in the shop today and I remember locking it when I closed the store."

At least it wasn't me… but that means…

"That means Ryou's lucky." I said.

"It does?" He asks, confused.

"It means it could have been you he attacked. The door was open, which means he was already inside when you crept in. You likely went right passed him."

"Oh my god that's terrifying. Your probably right. Wow." He breathed.

"Too bad I didn't hit him with the dustpan." Yugi laughed weakly.

"You stabbed him in the leg and pushed his face into glass, I think that's better." Ryiu said amusedly. He was right. As far as injuries go he's not faring too well. Yugi blushed though and hid his face towards my chest. Ever bashful, even when heavily wounding someone.

"I'm not the one having him almost crap his pants. Atems the real hero here." He said and I blink in surprise. He … called me a hero. For what, threatening him?

"It wasn't that much." I said nervously.

"Atem, man, you had us scared of you." Ryou said and as I looked to each of them, they nodded in agreement. Was I that scary? Maybe…

"He posed a threat to all of you. He hurt Yugi and threatened his life… I couldn't have stood by and not let him feel the full extent of what would happen should anything worse befall you." I admitted modestly.

"Well I for one am grateful to have such a terrifying and powerful King protecting us, protecting my Yugi. I was right to entrust him to you." Mr. Moto said but honestly, I dont deserve it.

He got hurt, and he might not have had I not ignored him when he woke me earlier. I remember him waking me, but I thought I was dreaming and went back to sleep. If only I had heeded him … this might not have happened.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I don't deserve such high praise. Yugi… I should have been there with you from the start. I am sorry I ignored you when you tried to wake me."

He smiled at me, something too kind and sincere to be right - I do not deserve him.

"It's okay. You were tired, I understand." He said softly.

I don't think I will ever answer the mystery that is why he is so kind.

"That should be the last one. Anywhere else Yugi?" Mr. Moto asked.

"Yeah like, everywhere. My hands, my front, my feet…" Yugi said miserably. I catch the red pulsing lights of the police arriving and we watch a moment before Mr. Moto squeezed between us, handing me the tweezers he was using.

"Tend to yourselves a moment while I speak with them." He says, doing up his bedrobe as he left.

"Here. Lets get your feet first so you can walk." Ryou said, gently taking the little silver tool from me.

He tended to Yugi first and as he did I did what I could to tend to myself. It hurt but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked me. "Ow."

"Sorry."

"Yes I'm alright. Just a few small shards. Nothing serious." I say warmly. Last thing I want is for him to worry more.

"Hmm. I'm glad you're not too hurt. I'd have tried to wake you more but I … I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You must have been sleeping lightly to have heard Ryou downstairs." I said but he looked away from me, wincing each time Ryou would remove another shard.

"I … was awake. I had a bad dream again… it was different this time though."

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"Mm… I don't know. I'm getting used to the ones with Bakura and Diabound and I'm not having the dreams where everyone is leaving me anymore...but this one… this was different."

"May I ask what it was?" I ask politely. I understand he may not want to talk about it, but if he's dreaming something else then I'd like to know about it.

"It… it was you… You were taken from me. Bakura was laughing but I couldn't see him and then the shadows ripped you from me. You were screaming my name, calling me to help you but I couldn't find you. I chased after you but you were gone. Then I turned around and Diabound was in front of me and he went to touch my throat with one of his claws. That's when I woke. It's the first time in a while I almost screamed." He explained and I can't help but feel my heart sink with every word. He felt so terrified and I just rolled over to sleep. How could I? Attack or not he needed me. Oh I feel awful.

"Yugi I am so sorry. I should have paid you attention and woken up. I'm sorry Yugi."

"It's okay, really. I'm fine now. I mean yeah, at the time I was scared but it's okay. I mean… I've been keeping you up late every night so…" He said kindly.

"Is this something I want to know?" Ryou asked cheekily.

"Probably not." I said flatly.

"Ah."

"Sorry. I think that's the last one. You check and I'll do Atem."

"No you won't." Yugi said, quirking a brow as he lifted his foot onto his knee.

"Now now." I laugh. I know he's joking though. Unlike his confrontation with Tea I know for a fact he doesn't feel threatened by Ryou.

"Wait… what?" Ryou asked cluelessly. I giggle though and Yugi is smirking, neither of us inclined to answer him.

"You said you also had a bad dream tonight?" I ask him.

"Yes. I dreamed Bakura killed you both and then he had all seven items. It was horrible. Then I tried to get in touch with you but it said your phone was not in service. I got scared and well… yeah here I am."

"Good thing you were here." Yugi said kindly.

"It is?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't been making noise down here, then that man might have done worse to us." Yugi giggled.

"Oh I see." Ryou said dryly, smirking. "You'd have been fine. If you smack as hard as that every time then I've no doubt of that anymore." He chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Nah. I'm fine. A bit of a headache but I'm okay. Might get a bump later though." He said cheerfully.

"Ow!" I snapped, taking my foot away from him with a small scowl.

"Sorry."

"I'll do it!" I said, ripping the tweezers from him to do it myself.

"Stubborn Pharaoh. How are you doing Yugi?"

"It's sore but I think you got it all."

"Good, pass me the box I'll bandage you up. Remember to keep it clean though."

"You seem awfully good at taking care of people Ryou." I muse. It's not wrong. Ever since I met him he's always first to think about everyone's health and he was quick to recognise what to do with Yugi when we went over there. He's done a good job here.

"Thank you. I was actually thinking of going to medical school after school ends. After all the pain I've caused, and all the pain I've been through… it'll be nice to give back to people." He said warmly. I must admit that is a truly admirable sentiment.

"That's lovely Ryou." I say kindly and he smiles bashfully.

"Yeah that's awesome!" Yugi said happily.

"Thanks. I'll admit, it's nice being able to help like this." He said kindly and then his face fell slightly. "When Atem is done we'll take the glass out of your front. That scratch there looks particularly nasty." He said. He wasn't wrong. Where he had been dragged the glass had torn his beautiful skin. I hope he heals well. I'll have to be gentle with him until then.

"Yeah."

"In the meantime, wash your neck and then put this on." Ryou said, handing him a small white pad and a bandaid.

"Oh…" He said, surprised but he seems troubled. Why though, he shouldn't have a problem with this. "Umm… I'll probably need a mirror. Unless… Atem?" He asks me. I blink though, not really sure what he's asking of me. "D-do you… wanna do it for me?" He asks.

My heart soars but before I let myself fly off too far I steel myself and remember: He's been traumatised, deeply but we made a huge step for him tonight; a single brush of the skin, the lightest feather touch. But that was in the heat of the moment, he was high on adrenaline. He's calmed down considerably now, what if he feels fine now but when I go to touch him it triggers him? One doesn't just get over PTSD by experiencing something just as bad.

"I don't mind trying but Yugi… I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to frighten you."

"I know. I know it might not work but … I'd like to try." He said, so bravely. In that case, I nod, taking them off him. My hands are shaking, my heart is racing. He leans back and exposes his neck to me but I hesitate… I wonder who's more scared here, me or him.

I inch closer but … I don't think I can do this. I want to touch him, and he's finally given me permission but … what if, what if I frighten him?

"Atem come on, you're making me nervous." He says, his voice strained with obvious discomfort.

I inch a little closer again but no… no I can't …

"Do you … want me to help you?" He asks me. He helped me before… maybe …

"Y-yes."

He smiles and gently takes my hand. He takes a deep breath to ease his nerves and slowly he closes his eyes and guides me to his neck.

My heart is racing so fast but it stops the moment my fingers brush his skin. He hesitates and my instinct tells me to retreat but he takes another breath and pushes my fingers to touch him with slightly more pressure. It's not a brush anymore, it's an actual touch. After so long, I'm finally touching his neck. I have half a mind to stroke his skin with my thumb but I feel his breathing increase rapidly - this is too much for him. He lets me retreat and we both release the breaths we've been holding.

"I'm sorry." He breathes.

"No it's fine." I say quickly.

"Yugi. Atem. This is huge!" Ryou exclaimed excitedly. We share a glance before giving him a quizzical look. Why was this huge?

"You touched his neck, Yugi you lasted 6 seconds before it became too much. Before no one could even get near to even brush your skin. This is a huge improvement, don't you see?!" He asks us.

He's right! Regardless of whether or not it became too much, I still touched him… actually touched him. I touched him!

"Yugi he's right!" I say excitedly, taking both his hands in mine. He looks surprised, confused and then finally he thinks about it.

"6 seconds…" He whispers. He laughs then, something that turned into a joyful cry.

This is so big for him, for us … this is incredible. Whatever changed, whatever it was, he's recovering. He's healing! This is remarkable.

I pull him into a firm cuddle, nuzzling into his cheek affectionately until he's giggling and trying to push me off.

"Okay okay, this isn't the time." Yugi laughs.

He's right. Just as he says this I hear Mr. Moto and the Policemen entering the shop. I straighten up immediately and we adjust to not be rude to them.

"Yugi. This is constable Kiyashi. He has some questions for you all while the others search around." Mr. Moto told us.

"Sure." We all say together.


	28. Getting closer

A/N: I have a picture to go with this chapter but I might save it for the comic :D Half of chapter 1 has been sketched up as well, I think what I will do is post it as a new story on AO3 since it seems to allow what is within these chapters :D I wanna thank you guys for comments! Please keep leaving them, I love reading each and every one!

* * *

"DUDE WHAT HAPPENED?!" Joey yells as he comes into the lounge room with Tristan close behind. I feel Atem squeeze my shoulders for comfort. He knows I've had this headache about an hour now. I groan tiredly, rubbing my temples in painful circles. We've been up all night, I'm exhausted, my body hurts and it's way too loud and bright to go to sleep.

But Joey and Tristan don't notice; they're much too excited about the tape and obvious crime scene outside our house.

"There was a break in last night." Ryou answered him softly.

"WHAT?! Are you guys okay?" They both exclaim obnoxiously loudly.

My head hurts way too much for this. I touch Atem's knee apologetically and leave for the kitchen. At the very least it's quieter in there and I need medicine. This isn't going away unless I sleep but the pounding is too much. I'm almost nauseous.

"You okay?" He asks me as I walk past.

"Headache." Is all I say and I'm free to leave without too much trouble.

Grandpa's in the kitchen, stirring his tea absently and he smiles upon seeing me.

"Is that your friends I hear?" He asks gently.

"Yeah. Have we got any Bufferin?" I ask miserably, leaning heavily on the kitchen island.

"Yeah in the drawer. Is it your injuries?"

"No I've got a headache. I need sleep but it's so bright in my room and we have guests." I complain tiredly behind a yawn, rummaging through said drawer for the little box.

"I think they'll understand. Take some medicine, have a shower and sleep in my room. It's dark in there." He says kindly but... his room? What about him, he hasn't slept either. And the guys...

"What about -?"

"I'll let them know." He says for me, handing me a glass of water and leaving with his tea. He's so sweet. I know he's right and thats what I should do, but I kind of want to be present for this conversation. Still… the temptation of his bed is real. His room gets very dark during the day. It'd be nice if I could get a cover for my skylight.

I'll think about it.

For now the bench feels nice.

…

…

…

"Yugi."

I wake slowly, feeling the heavy weight of sleep slide off me, threatening to drag me down with it. I look around tiredly to the most beautiful man in the world, smiling at me with sympathetic and almost pitying ruby eyes but he's gorgeous, mesmerising even. Breath taking with his soft bronze skin, silky smooth tri-coloured hair and the figure of a god. Gods he is a treasure.

"Go get some sleep." He says kindly, brushing my cheek with his warm, warm hands. I lean into the cup of his palm and sigh. I could sleep here.

"But everyone…" I mumble tiredly.

"Everyone is leaving. We've already explained everything that happened." He says, his voice as soft a gentle song.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"About an hour. I thought you had actually gone to bed, I was surprised to find you here."

An hour huh… i must have been tired if I fell asleep at the bench. But if everyone's leaving… then I will go to sleep.

"What about you?"

"I was going to shower and then get some sleep as well." He smiles. Okay. That makes me feel better then.

"Okay." I say happily and he helps me up.

I could sleep in Grandpa's room like he suggested, but since Atem was going to nap as well then my room it is. I fell asleep in the kitchen… my room shouldn't be too hard; not if I have a gorgeous Pharaoh to snuggle with. He kissed me before we parted but instead of going straight to bed, I linger before the mirror.

Something about my appearance drew me in. It could be the bandages… Ryou went a little overboard with them… but then we didn't have enough bandaids to cover each little wound the glass made. I looked way worse than I am. I'll be able to take these off tomorrow but … what drew me in specifically was the single bandage on my neck. I needed to put it there after all but it's presence unnerved me. It was uncomfortable, heavy, almost painful as the adhesive threatened to irritate my skin more than the cut itself. So I take it off, wincing from the pull but 100% relieved once it's gone.

It wasn't the worst wound I had on me; that belonged to one on my stomach and one on my back; but it was the most terrifying. I still remember what the knife felt like, how panicked I was. I remember how threatening Atem was, how scary he was. I've never seen him so mad before but he had no anger for us … even when he snapped at me to be quiet he wasn't angry… he was desperate. At the time I thought he was… but now that I think about it, and I think about how gentle he was when the guy left, I think he was scared. Perhaps more afraid than I've ever known him to be. He was always so brave, so strong and sure of himself. While he was in the puzzle, even when we faced danger I felt him feel fear but not like that.

I shake my head of the thought and instead, turn to a different perspective: Atem touched my neck last night. It lasted only 6 seconds according to Ryou but 6 seconds is 6 seconds more than previously. I can't wait to tell Jojiro of this. I bet he'll be happy with the sudden progress. I never expected for him to be able to touch me yet, even for such a short time. My heart is swelling just with the thought of it. Maybe he can touch me again, and again and again until I'm not scared anymore.

The door opens and in the reflection I see him come in. He pauses when he sees me here and smiles, closing the door behind him. I love when he's wearing nothing but a towel. It's such a tease… especially with how his muscles form under the light and how his treasure trail is practically directing me to where I want to be. He's looks so yummy.

He comes up behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder and his hot, manly hands softly curl around my waist.

"I thought you'd be in bed." He purred softly.

"I was looking at … well this." I laughed, gesturing to my entire body in the mirror. He smiles sadly and kisses my shoulder.

"I am sorry you got so injured. I truly wish I had woken with you."

"It's okay. There's no telling if this wouldn't have happened if you did. For all we know we both might have been hurt."

"True but still… I should have been there with you."

"Well… in your defence I could have woken you up more. I decided to let you sleep. I had ample chances to wake you but I made the active decision to try and be the hero for once."

He looks at me, clear words on his tongue but I'm not finished.

"I'm tired of being afraid." I continue and now he's listening to every word. I have to commit now. "I wanted to prove to myself, I think, that I could protect you and my grandpa, that I could protect my home. Bakura's made me so afraid of everything that I just feel so weak. I can't even sleep without being scared. At least once a day I am guaranteed to feel fear and I'm tired of it. So I guess, in deciding not to wake you I was trying to take a stand … it got me hurt and you ended up saving the day again anyway but … I don't know. I'm rambling."

"Yugi, I am so proud of everything you did last night. Proud and impressed." He says, giving me a little squeeze to reinforce his sincerity but impressed? I give him a disbelieving look because what was impressive about that? I was held captive in my own shop, thrown around like a doll and had my life threatened. What fight was he watching?

"Don't give me that look, I truly was impressed. You bravely armed yourself to approach a very real threat to your family and your home. You searched blindly for the threat that was posed to us without any regard of what would happen to you, so long as we were safe and that takes a great deal of courage. You fought against an attacker twice your size, injured already and when you were held down? Yes you were frightened, any one of us would have been, but you fought against him, gained the upper hand, caused him serious injury, all while suffering the affects of PTSD, rational fear and injuries. Yugi… I am so impressed with you. None of us could do a thing to set you free without endangering you, and a single movement from you could have ended your life right before us, but you moved- you struck and you won. You got yourself free against all odds. All I did was finish the job you started and there was very little for me to do. I am SO proud of you Yugi. Don't undersell what you did last night. If it hadn't been for you, he might have severely hurt Ryou, he might have severely hurt your grandfather and he might have severely hurt us … it is purely thanks to you that the damage is what it is and not worse. You are the hero here, not me. Not this time." He said, bringing a tear to my eye as he spoke.

I can't believe he feels this way. I … didn't think of any of that in that way but somehow my heart yearns to believe it. Could it be that I was the hero last night? I've never been the hero… it's always him … he's always been my hero … but to have him call me that… really?

"Hero's don't cry Yugi." He says kindly, wiping the single tear threatening to fall. I laugh and nod, trying to get myself together.

"Thank you. That was so nice of you to say." I say, trying my hardest to act cool.

"I mean every word of it." He says with a single kiss to my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you."

I turn in his arms then, smoothly taking one of his hands and kissing his fingers. I love his fingers. I love his skin and how warm he is. I love his hands and the beautifully strong arms attached. I love absolutely everything about him. I wish I had realised it sooner. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving him.

"What are you thinking?" He asks sweetly.

"How much I love you."

"Yeah?" He asks, raising a brow and glorious smirk pulls at his lips.

I nod and he blushingly smiles. I can tell his heart just swelled by the inward breath he took and I love his bodies reflexive reactions. I can almost feel his heart beating rapidly and the nerves fluttering around inside. Even now he gets so fluttery… then again so do I. I never want this new relationship feeling to leave. I want to feel this every moment of every day. But… there's something else I want to feel too.

His touch… on my neck again. I feel my stomach clench nervously because it senses what I want to do. I haven't committed but it's warning me, making me afraid before I even decide anything.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. Of course he'd know. He must have seen me falter, recoil slightly.

"I want you to touch my neck again… but my body is nervous… Just thinking about it makes the anxiety ready to flare but … I really want you to touch me."

I look up at him and the concern he had is a controlled fear of his own now. I didn't realise it before because usually we're in the heat of the moment that he desires to touch me there, but he's actually very afraid of causing me to feel fear or pain. I understand of course but … it makes me wonder if my own PTSD has hurt him accidentally. Did I do this? Have I hurt him? Oh no. Stupid!

"I'm sorry. I'm clearly not ready but … I really want to be. I'm tired of being afraid, and I hate knowing that it hurts you."

"Hurts me?" He asks.

"You're afraid to touch me. I know why but … it's my fault you feel this anxiety."

"Yugi, my concern for you is not a fault of yours. We made huge progress tonight and I'm confident that we will get to a point where we are both satisfied, but I am patient and I would rather do this safely than risk hurting you more and setting you back."

"I know… I just want you to touch me so much. I want to feel what you feel when I kiss you there. I want you to feel how exhilarating it is to leave your mark… I want to feel safe in your hands and I hate that even though I trust you with my life apparently my body doesn't…" I said scornfully. It's now I'm realising just how much I hate this. How much we're both missing out on and how much it makes me feel like I don't trust him when I do. More than anything… more than myself. My body is so stupid.

"Hey. Stop that." He says, forcing me to look up at him. There's a determination in his eyes I can't ignore, that makes me feel outside of myself and suddenly I feel a fool under him. How does he do that? "That's better." He says, smiling proudly. "I'll have none of that self loathing here in my presence." He said, rather regally. It's actually quite attractive really.

"What will you have your presence then, my King?" I ask with a single flirty raise of my eyebrows and a cheeky grin. I know exactly where I want this conversation going and with that he does too.

"I'll have you in the bed, Yugi." He says, his voice low and mischievous. I know what he meant but it's too easy to pass up playing with his words.

"Will you now? Is the bed where you'll have me for the first time?" I ask, chewing my lips as I slowly lead him to said bed.

"Keep it up then I'll have you here, where you stand." He says, with a slight bite to his words as his gaze falls to my lips.

"Sounds like a challenge to me. Shall I bend over for you, my King?" I ask and he lets out a slow, heated breath, his eyes sparkling with a mischief I rarely see and the blush becoming so deep it's unmistakable. I've got him. I made his mind go numb again. I love stunning him like that, it's so much fun to watch his mind work overtime because not even he expects me to say such things.

"I thought you were tired?" He asks carefully, almost unsure. Ohhh this is too easy.

I shrug casually, turn and purposefully climb onto my bed in a way that he surely cannot resist. Painfully slowly I crawl over the mattress, making sure that I'm definitely presenting, even offering a cute, enticing little sway. I hear his breathing increase and I know for a fact he's considering.

"I guess we can sleep. I mean if you're tired." I say, stretching my spine out now like a cat does: hands outstretched before me and ass high in the air.

"I'm not tired." He says quietly, his mind clearly failing him.

"Why aren't you having me then?" I ask.

I feel his hand on my hip, tentative and unsure so I push back into him, feeling the strong wall of his body shape to me. I feel his hands knead my hips, still hesitating and unsure but I can feel how eager his body is getting with the tiny twitches under his towel. The night pants I'm wearing is rather thin, thinner than his towel, so I can feel everything, and most importantly so can he.

"I want to." He says breathlessly. I sense a but there but he's so hot and horny now I think he's fighting internally with himself. I love how much he wants to though. Realistically it may be too soon but playing with him like this is fun and there are other ways we can enjoy ourselves without going all the way. Still… I like this position, I like feeling how hot and bothered he is, how much he's restraining against his raw desire.

"Then play with me." I say, lifting myself up to lean against his chest. My ass is still pressing against his crotch but now my neck is exposed to him and I feel how hot his breath is against my skin. I can feel how fast his heart is beating on my back, almost hear the blood rushing through his body.

He's more confident in this position. His hands glide over my stomach, ignoring the intrusive bandages all over me to find the front of my thighs. He breathes against my jaw, nuzzling my ear and I feel my own heart beating rapidly. Ohh I can't wait for this.

Again I roll my ass against him, enticing him more and in response he kneads my thighs, tugging at the offensive pants I'm wearing. At least these are loose unlike my jeans so the blood rushing south isn't painful but my need to be touched is and he's taking his sweet time.

"What are you waiting for, Pharaoh, formal invitation?" I ask cheekily, side glancing at him and catching exactly how hot he is, with his eyes closed and his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"You're in an awfully bratty mood today." He says, his voice a glorious husky song in my ear.

"Mmm.. maybe you should put me in my place then." I hum playfully. I feel his chest raise deeply and I feel the smile curling his lips. He's so close to dominating me now, to ripping that control from me and I can't wait. The beast is right on the other side of the door and all it will take is a single push into his hips to let him loose.

So… incredibly slowly, I run my hand up the back of his head, through his gorgeously soft raven hair. I feel his breathing quickening, the beast inside stirring impatiently, waiting for that key to turn. Alright… I've played enough. I want him free.

I give his hair a quick, naughty tug at the same time that I push my ass into him again and he loses it. Growling that sexy, beastly growl of his that's almost like a real lion he bites my shoulder and both of his hands slide under my pants, finding my erection with ease as he pushes against me, locking me into the groove of his body perfectly.

I moan and gasp from the sudden touch but loving every stroke. I love the pressure he puts on me, the way his fingers follow my shape and roll my head, each time he brushes the sensitive skin bridging my balls. Oh, everything feels so good, especially the slow rocks into my body. I can feel his budding erection just beyond the towel pressing against me, getting harder with every stroke and every push.

Eventually he stops biting, licking and kissing my skin better but I want it rough. I don't want the beast tame today so I tug his hair again and with my free hand I slide between us and give the stiff bulge in his towel a squeeze. Again he growls and one more squeeze makes him bend me over. I have to catch myself quickly before I faceplant the mattress but as he pulls my pants down he keeps stroking me while his free hand slides up the river of my spine. He pushes his hips into me, mimicking the slow, deep thrusting he wants to do to me and as he does he milks me. I can't move but I don't want to. This feels so gooooooood!

As his fingers slide up my spine he leans over me until his fingers curl in my hair, collecting a good handful to tug back. I didn't realise how good that felt, to be treated so roughly. I gasp and moan and now he's stroking me quickly, purposefully. Oh my god.

"Nyah...yes. Like that." I moan. He bites my back, thrusting his hips against me even more. I almost lose my balance so briefly he stops, pulls me off the bed enough so I can stand but he keeps me bent over and continues right on, thrusting with more ease now. I feel the towel slide off him, exposing his skin to mine and while he's riding the groove of my cheeks I can feel his balls slap against mine an it's the most erotic thing I've ever felt until now. I have to bite down on my arm to stop from moaning too loudly, to maintain some form of mind but ohh...ohhhhh wow.

I don't know what I like more: his stroking, the tugging of my hair, the playful bites of my skin or his thrusting. I want him to take me right now but I don't want him to stop. This feels so good and if he were only thrusting into me instead of against me - oh my god, yes please!

"Atem… I … I want … hah! Oh!" I moan instead because oh my fucking god does this feel amazing.

"I'll have you cum for me Yugi. I won't have you holding back." He says against my back and oh my god was that hot. Do that again!

"Tell me to cum for you again. Please, tell me more." I beg of him.

"Cum for me Yugi. I want your seed. Cum in my name Yugi. Cum for me."

"Ohhh my goood! Atem! Yes!" I moan loudly, burying my face in the bed so I can't be heard as my body reaches amazing heights. I twitch and shake and contract as I cum all over his hand and surely all over the bed but I don't care because it feels soooo good. Oh my god.

"Hah… hahahah, uhhh ohmyygod." I muffle as my body rides out the last waves of pleasure.

"Not your god Yugi, come here." He says, turning me around smoothly to sit on the end of the bed. It's wet but I'm focused on his cock so hard and dripping and begging for release. Still hot and horny and not yet exhausted I take him into my mouth and he forces me down, holding my head to swallow him whole. I can already taste the tang of his precum, making me lap up every little drop that comes up and soon he's spilling everything into my mouth. I've gotten good at this, swallowing as he pours himself into me and I know how much he likes it when I look up at him. He's melting into me, making me 100% completely his with every spurt. Only when he's done and he's squeezing out the last few drops onto my tongue does he let me go and kneels before me, resting his head on the bed.

I lay back, coming down and swallowing all that's left. My body's heavy now but uncomfortably wet where I'm siting. I don't like it. This is uncomfortable.

Sitting back up again I swing my leg over him and awkwardly get up. Thankfully there's a spare towel for me to use but I should shower and change the sheets. I feel my legs getting weak now though… I just wanna sleep. Atem looks like he wants to too now. He's exhausted. Haha! Shoes on the other foot now!

Oh I'm tired.

I crouch beside him, leaning heavily on his shoulder and he moves to cuddle me affectionately.

"I love you." He says breathlessly.

I giggle. He's so lovely.

"I love you too."

He turns to me then, swallowing and taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "You … are so naughty."

Again, I giggle cheekily, feeling quite proud of myself because yes, I am naughty. He laughs and nuzzles my nose. "You're so smug about it too. Cheeky little brat."

"Ha ha you love me." I sing and he laughs more.

"Yes I do. Now… do you want to sleep?"

"Y..yes… but after a shower. I gotta change the sheets too. Someone made me dirty them."

He grins and giggles proudly, helping me stand.

"Leave it to me. Go shower." He says, kissing my nose and sending me on my way. God I love him so much!

* * *

He leaves with the softest, reddest sigh and mindlessly I dry myself off, don my pyjama pants and leave to find a new bed sheet, completely lost in what just happened. I have never been so rough with him but he loved it, encouraged it even, and that position… oh by the light of Ra. How much I wanted to take him … and I think he wanted me to. He was right there, baring it all to me and if I had only just … but I couldn't. For starters we weren't prepared for that; even I know saliva isn't enough lubrication for a first time, but also … we've only been seeing one another romantically for a week and a half. Surely it's too soon.

He's 17 with limited romantic experience. Before me he was shy, introverted, he got bullied a lot … it's only recently he's started outwardly expressing his more primal desires and boy is he exceeding speeds I didn't even think possible. It's almost overwhelming how quick we're moving …

But if he were to ask me if we're moving too quickly then what would I say? I want to go all the way with him. My only apprehension is worrying that I'd hurt him, or that he would regret it after… or that I'm actually terrible at it. I mean… can I even… fit? What if I hurt him so much he never wants to again? What if he doesn't like it?

I'm thinking too hard on this. I'm getting anxious thinking about it. Maybe I'm not ready to take that leap yet.

I clear my head briefly by changing the sheets for him, thankful he's actually taking quite a while in there. At least the bed's made for when he gets out. But it is difficult to stay awake for him. I don't like falling asleep without him, I prefer to cuddle and it'd be rude … but he is taking a while. I hope he's okay. He gets rather tired after an orgasm, I hope he hasn't fallen asleep in the shower. He was asleep in the kitchen before…

I wonder if I should check on him.

I can't think of anything that'd be taking so long other than him falling asleep.

Alright. Lets go check - oh!

That's convenient timing. Just as I swing my legs off the bed he comes in, hair still wet, a towel around his hips and draped over his shoulders. He looks tired but there's something else… he's nervous. I know by the brief little smile he gives me before he turns his back to me to close the door, instead of just casually pushing it closed. He's thinking… he's stuck… but what could be bothering him? Did something happen?

"Yugi what's wrong?" I ask gently. I watch him breathe, slowly turning around to lean against the door, head down and staring straight at his feet, chewing his lip nervously. I am wide awake now and alert. What happened? Why isn't he talking though?

"Yugi?"

He glances at me briefly, thinking, judging whether or not he should say but he doesn't have a choice. I'm not dropping this, I want to know what's bothering him.

"A-are you ready?" He asks me and for the life of me I can't think of what hes referring to. Ready for what? Bed? To go somewhere? Am I supposed to be ready for something? Did I miss something?

He takes a nervous breath and comes to sit beside me, fiddling with his fingers nervously. I still don't understand what he means but I wait… he'll clarify I'm sure.

"I think I am. And I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to but I just wanted you to know, in case you were that I'm pretty sure I'm ready." He says … is he … talking about what I think he's talking about?

WAIT! Is he ready for that?! Judging by his blush, how nervous he is, and the way he was during … then yes I think he is. Oh my gods is he ready?! But! Is that not too fast?

Oh hello anxiety, welcome back!

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently and while we've been… you know… I've been imagining what it'd feel like and it's … kind of … really exciting and I want to try it with you, but I understand if you're not ready because it's a huge step for new couples, and for us cause we're not … very experienced and I know we've been dating for like a week and half so it'd probably be too soon. I know a lot of other people would say it is too soon, that we should wait and experiment and take our time but I really want to take that step when you're ready because I feel like even though we've only been dating for just over a week I've been in love with you for far longer and -"

I can't bare it. I kiss him deeply, taking hold of his beautiful head to make him stop rambling because everything he says makes so much sense, and I feel so much more comfortable with the idea knowing just how ready he is. It's comforting to know how much thought he's put into it and it won't be just a spur of the moment thing I might destroy or I might rob something precious from him he may regret. I love knowing how much he wants to take this step. I'm nervous as all hell but knowing he wants to do this helps...a lot.

He's frozen in my hold though, not breathing and for the longest moment I feel slightly awkward but then to my relief he melts and eases into me willingly, humming softly.

I let him go, letting him sway and I admire my work. His nerves are completely silenced as he recovers from the swooning and watching him so relaxed calms me as well. I can see the questions but he has no idea where to start and its adorable to watch.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be honest… I don't know if I'm ready or not… I want to … a lot." I say, making sure to emphasise just how much because oh my god was I close before. The image appears in my mind of my cock sliding between his cheeks and how little effort it would have taken to position myself properly… shaking it from my mind to focus I take his hands in mine and face him properly. "I want to. I worry about hurting you, or taking something precious from you before we're truly ready. I want it to be special, to be absolute and for us to not regret anything after. Honestly the thought makes me nervous but … thats probably normal because you're right, it's a huge step for us but if we're doing this together then… I believe we can do this."

"R-right! And if at any point it does become too much we can stop, reign it in and take a step back. We can always find pleasure in other, fun, exhilarating ways. There's no rush. I'm not suggesting we do it next time just that if it comes up then I want you to know I'm ready. I don't want you being ready and thinking I'm not is all and I also don't want you to rush yourself just because I want to. I just … wanted to be honest with you."

"Thank you Yugi. I was actually thinking about it before and I have so many questions that makes me anxious … but it doesn't mean I don't want to take this step."

"I … have the same questions… thats kinda why I took so long."

"Because you were thinking?" I ask but his blush and look away suggested it was more than that.

"Um… yeah? But I was … uhhh… testing? Practicing? I wanted to know what it might feel like and it feels kinda weird and uncomfortable but I was also very nervous and unsure and I think it'd be better with you and in the moment and maybe not with water cause it turns out water's not the best lubricant and …"

"Wait what are you talking about?" I ask him. His eyes are wide, his cheeks are the brightest shade of red and he's instantly tensed. As quick as lightning he takes the towel around his shoulders and hides inside it. Wow he's embarrassed but why? I dont understand what he was talking about? What does he mean by practicing? I know masturbation but he's done that before… he's let me do that to him before so it's definitely not that.

"Please don't make me say it." He mumbles. I feel bad but I really don't know. Practicing… how can he practice in the shower? Practice what and with what?

"I-I'm sorry I just… don't know what you mean by practicing."

He groans uncomfortably but after a moment I think he's going to tell me.

"I … used my fingers to… see what it would feel like if you … put … yourself i-inside… me."

Used his fingers … oh… Oh… OH! OH my I understand!

That's… actually… really hot. He was doing that to himself in the shower? That's… kind of masturbating isn't it? I love the idea of him pleasuring himself, especially like that… oh my gods. That is so … endearing.

"Please say something!" He whines loudly and I giggle because his embarrassment is so cute!

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe I didn't understand before, but can I just say that the image in my mind is so hot right now?"

"I-it is?" He asks me, peeking under his towel.

"Yes. Watching you pleasure yourself is one of the most attractive things I've ever seen, so just thinking about you doing that to yourself just to experiment or to enjoy it yourself - by the Gods that's hot."

"Oh…" He says quietly, coming more and more out from the towel. Its cute he thinks to hide but honestly … I don't know if I could be more attracted to him than right now. "Well then, that's given me some ideas."

"Really?" I ask coyly, leaning in close to him. He smirks and playfully pushes me away.

"Yes but I'll let you imagine what they could be first. For now we should try and sleep." He says, tossing a towel over my head. By the time I get it off he's already under the blankets, snuggly waiting for me to join him… likely not wearing anything… and he expects me to behave myself after that conversation? Really?

Climbing in beside him he quickly snuggles in next to me, wrapping his arms over my heart and his definitely bare leg over mine, he settles in nice and close, undoubtedly making sure I can feel everything touch me, but when he's done he yawns and relaxes and he's definitely too tired to carry through with his suggestion. That's alright… next time perhaps. I'm rather tired myself and I am quite spent.

"I love you." He breathes calmly. Poor thing is so tired. But he's done so much today already. He deserves as much rest as he can get.

"I love you, Ife. Sweet dreams."


	29. When there are claws there are scratches

A/N: You guys are catching up! I've been struggling to get chapters 31-2 perfect. But I'm almost done sketching chapter 1's comic :D It's bigger than I thought :O  
Now I have a question regarding POV transitions. Does it pull you away from the story a bit when you read for example ATEM'S POV before the segment starts or do you prefer to not be told and have it be subtle? I know sometimes it can be difficult to rely on speech pattern or name drops and thus one would need to re-read a paragraph in the right tone when you find out who it is. Anywhoo, I look forward to your answers and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Perhaps for this chapter I will test this out.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"Idiot!"

He chokes on his own air, clenching at the invisible hands of fate strangling the life out of him and I watch as the lights of his eyes shimmer. He reaches for me, a curse on his breathless lips before a dark, violent pit opens under him. Screams of torment and misery erupt from the shadows: a sweet song to my soul that's almost soothing.

"You will spend the rest of your existence in the shadows where you will be of more use to me!" I say angrily and on command he is released. Hands swallow him, taking him further down into the pit of hell until the hole closes, taking it's blissful music with it.

It served him right. He knew better than to fight the Pharaoh. I said he was dim, not powerless. Still… the Pharaoh didn't use the puzzle according to his story. It was the small one, Yugi, who wounded him. The kid has spunk. I'll give him that.

I sighed in annoyance and turned to leave this depressing location. Dark Alleys and warehouses were all well and good for these little meetings but I am free now and the day is young. I may not have gotten the Puzzle, but there is no rush. I have one more item to collect, with the scales now in my possession, collecting the Key will be that much easier. When I have that … collecting the puzzle will be trivial.

As I come around the corner though I stop and hide, watching as my keen eyes have spotted something interesting. A young, teenage girl from Ryou's class. I recognise her brown hair and her figure… she was one of his friends. Interesting that she is not with them now. As far as I remember she was always with one of them. Could it be they are not far? If the Pharaoh is nearby then gathering the puzzle may be easier than I thought.

I follow her around with enough ease. She's absent minded enough not to notice and with all these people I blend in… but she is not travelling with her friends. I wonder what she's doing? What damage can I inflict, or intelligence can I gather?

I feel the eye in my pocket and now I have an idea. I can see whats in her mind without the Key, I just need to get her alone. That should be easy.

I let her go to double back into an alley I know connects to the next street, and by the time I sprint ahead I'll be in front of her. It doesn't take long, not with my body and just as I planned, she was coming up now. I could grab her but I have a much better plan. Clearing my voice, I take a deep breath and find inspiration from my previous partner in crime.

"Tea." I whimper as she passes. The shadows of the building aided my hood in hiding me but thankfully for me she recognised the voice, saw my figure and didn't think anything more. Stupid girl.

"Ryou?" She asks cautiously.

"Tea… help me. Please." I croak, trying to sound injured. I lean on the wall, facing away from her and really putting on an act. One of my best performances. She's eating this up.

"Ryou what happened?" She asks. She's actually taken the bait. It's a wonder she's survived this long.

"Nothing… I just wanted your attention!" I say, quickly grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. My hand over her mouth stops her from screaming and the eye pressed to her forehead stops her from fighting.

I see inside her mind. I see her disdain towards Yugi, her regret towards Atem, her loss for both of them… interesting… something happened between them. Their friendship is not as strong as it once was. I can use this to my benefit.

There's more … I see doubt in her mind. Doubt she will succeed. Doubt she wants to try - all of it stemming from her shaking bonds … she questions what is real, what is worth pain… this girl is easily malleable. I can use that too.

Oh! Now this is interesting. She's arguing with the Pharaoh… about his relationship… with little Yugi. Oh now that is useful. My dear Pharaoh is in a very new, very fragile relationship with the little one… I did not see that coming.

Alright… what else. As far as she knows they haven't been contacted by the Ishtars… as expected. Nor have they heard from Shadi… also expected. They are completely in the dark concerning the other items. Lovely.

Thank you Tea, my dear, after all these years you finally prove useful.

Now... lets just erase this little memory and slip away quietly.

* * *

**Tea's POV**

"Tea."

I wake slowly to the soft sounds of someone's voice. It's light and kind and patient and as it calls to me I feel my body waking up. "Tea."

Cracking open my eyes I'm blinded by the light blue sky above me but casting a shadow upon me I start to focus and see long white hair, soft hazel eyes and utter concern. Ryou…

"Ow my head." I groan, sitting up. My entire body is aching. How long have I been lying here? And where is here? Why am I in an alley?

"What happened?" He asks me but I have no idea.

"I don't know. One moment I was just walking, on my way for an appointment and now it's now… oh what time is it?"

"Uhh… 10 past 2."

"Awwww I missed it by far. Oh well." I sigh. That's so annoying. Now I have to reschedule and it was hard enough getting that appointment. Alright… I'll do that later.

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Um…" Now that I think about it… yes? I'm not hurt or tired… but I don't know why Im here or why I passed out for so long. Oh my god was I attacked?

I check my pockets but my phone, keys and wallet are all here and intact. Thats good at least I wasn't mugged ...but what happened?

"I think so. Nothing stolen but I don't know why I was sleeping here."

"That is odd. Would you like some help home?"

"Actually… yeah. That'd be nice. Thank you."

Walking felt nice but I'm still very concerned as to what just happened. It was about 11:30 before, now it's after 2? I've been asleep in an alley for almost 3 hours. I'm just so lucky that no one mugged me or worse. Can't believe no one thought to check on me too. I'm so lucky Ryou came by when he did.

"Thank you so much for checking on me. I can't believe I was out for like 3 hours."

"It's pretty scary. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Oh me too. I'm very lucky."

He smiled but now it's it occurs to me I haven't seen him lately. He looks tired and more pale than usual … if that's possible. Is he okay?

"It's been a while since I've seen you. Have you been okay?"

He looks a little shy now, avoiding eye contact with me. I wonder what's wrong.

"I'm okay. I've been a bit anti-social lately but I'm trying... I saw Yugi yesterday and he kind of reminded me that I'm only alone if I let myself be alone."

"Oh."

Yugi… My heart still stings when I think of him and Atem. I can't believe how hostile he was yesterday to me but he was kind to Ryou? I never thought he'd be mean but I guess it just reinforces my point: poor Atem can't choose for himself because Yugi's so possessive of him. I never thought he had it in him. He's always been too passive for his own good, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He had Atem all to himself for the longest time, it's natural he'd cling onto him as soon as he can move around freely.

I should really say something though.

"Well if you need to talk I'm always happy to listen. I know you're going through a lot and I hate too see a friend struggle." I say, hoping to dear lord that he doesn't hear how spiteful I feel. I hate how much the thought of Yugi makes me angry now. He's my best friend … and that's why this sucks so much.

"Thank you Tea. It's not easy … but for now I'm okay. Speaking of Yugi though, have you seen him today? Did you hear?" He asks me… I'm tempted to say no and leave it at that but I am curious. Any luck maybe he got into a fight with Atem for his attitude yesterday.

"No… what happened?"

"Oh! I thought he might have texted you by now. There was a break in to the store last night."

"WHAT?!" That can't be! Who would break into the Game shop? Is everything okay? That must have been terrifying… why didn't he tell me! Why does Ryou know before I do?! I know we're fighting but to not even tell me if they're okay? What the f- I can't believe he didn't tell me! Does he hate me that much?!

"Yeah. I was there. It was nuts. Nothing got stolen but the shops closed until they can replace what's broken."

"What's broken? They broke stuff?"

"The guy threw Yugi into the cabinet and it shattered. It was intense."

Oh my god. He threw Yugi? And he didn't tell me? Ow!

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah… he's got some cuts and bruises but he's alright. Thats not the worst though. I'm surprised you don't know."

"Yugi and I aren't exactly talking right now. What's the worst?"

"You're not? Weird… you guys are so close. What happened?"

"... he's doing something I don't like. I don't think I should say. But what happened thats worse?"

I want to tell him why he pisses me off right now, but I guess getting into a homosexual relationship isn't something I should just say out loud carelessly. While there's nothing wrong with it, it's not exactly the opinion of a lot of people here.

"Uhh… sorry. He was held at knife point and threatened. He's okay but yeah. He fought him off and then Atem stepped in. He was after the Puzzle but Yugi got the jump on him first… kinda… technically the other way around but if Yugi hadn't been downstairs because of me then it could have been worse."

"What?! Why the hell didn't he tell me?! What do you mean because of you? What the hell happened?!"

I am so furious right now. I can't believe he didn't tell me! I am so hurt right now! I don't even care if we're fighting, this is big - he should have told me! Does our friendship mean nothing to him now? What the fuck?!

"Uhh I don't know why he didn't tell you and I was there. I had a bad dream again and I panicked and went to his place to check if they were okay, cause he wasn't answering his phone and because I got his attention sneaking around he came down to investigate, then heard someone else in the shop. It was nuts. Are you okay?" He asks me, clearly flustered but I don't care. What the fuck. I am so pissed now.

"Jerk should have told me. I don't care if we're fighting this is big and he should have told me. I can't believe I'm learning this now. What the hell? After all we've been through he's just gonna pretend like this isn't important? Like I wouldn't want to know? Does he think I don't care that much? What a prick! How dare he?!"

"I'm sorry - I don't know what to tell you."

"You've told me more than he has. Would he have even told me? How long would it have been before I even found out? Does he expect me to read it in the local paper or something instead? Hear it as a rumor?"

"Ummm."

"God I'm so angry with him. How dare he? I oughta march over there right now and give him a piece of my mind. The nerve of him. What the actual fuck?!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why? You said he was fine. If he's fine enough to blow this off as nothing then he's fine enough to explain himself." I snapped.

"Because he's fine but he's not great. He's not hospitalised or anything but it's still been a big night. He's probably sleeping right now cause he was up all night with the police and everything. It was actually pretty terrifying Tea."

"Then why didn't he tell me?!"

"I don't know, maybe it just slipped his mind. Like I said a lot was going on last night. He didn't even stay up when Joey and Tristan came over this morning. Atem and I needed to tell them."

"Joey and Tristan know too!?"

"They came over this morning, they saw the tape outside the shop and came in."

This is ridiculous. Why is no one talking to me?! The fuck did I do wrong? If Yugi's told everyone to ignore me I'm going to be so upset. I can't believe he didn't tell me. This hurts so much… all because I love his boyfriend. I didn't think he had it in him to be such a jerk.

I can feel the tears coming now and honestly, I'm so upset right now. I don't want to be here. I don't want company. I'm grateful for Ryou finding me but I really need to be alone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I think I need to be alone right now. Thank you for finding me Ryou and thank you for telling me all this. At least I know I can still rely on you. I'm sorry - I have to go." I say and bolt before he can stop me.

I can't believe I'm losing my friends over this. Why? This sucks so much. I love my friends and I never thought they'd hurt me this much over something like this. Screw you Yugi. Screw you! You've hurt me so much!

* * *

**Yugi's POV Monday**

*SLAM*

"AH!"

My heart jolts from the sudden and unexpected shock I received. On my desk is Tea's bag and beside me, towering over me is a very angry looking Tea, her hands on her hips and a terrifying scowl on her face. Ive only ever seen her this angry when she's defending her friends, but I've never been the subject of it. Either way it's provocative enough to get my adrenaline pumping already. What the hells her deal now?

"Woah Tea, what's the problem?" Joey asks innocently.

"Stay out of this Joey." She snaps.

"Can I help you?" I ask snarkily.

"Yeah. Where do you get off, huh? What's your problem Yugi?" She demands of me, his fists balling beside her. She's trembling ...

"What's my problem? I'm not the one slamming bags on people's desks." I snapped back.

"Seems to be the only way to get your attention if you're not an Egyptian! You haven't been responding to any of my texts and you didn't even tell me your shop got broken into! I had to find out by Ryou, and the schools talking about it but heaven forbid you actually tell your best friend!" She screeches and I feel so cornered right now.

"What do you want me to say Tea? Hey I know we're not talking but in case you cared my shop was broken in, I was held at knife point but we're all okay, let's not talk some more?" I ask her sarcastically. By now the entire class has gone dead silent, listening and watching everything but for once I don't care. How dare she attack me for this?

"That would have been something at least! And for the record I do care! How dare you think otherwise?" Her voice is rising ...

"Oh my bad, I thought the only thing you cared about was getting in Atems pants!" and now mine is too.

"How dare you?!"

"How dare you?!"

"Okay guys… lets take it easy." Joey tries to say, butting in between us.

"Shut up Joey!" We both shout at him together. I stand up to meet her and he takes a few steps back.

"Yugi. I care a lot about Atem and despite your attitude I still care a lot about you and your grandfather. Which is why it would have been nice to be told by you that something happened." She says and I understand but instead of being rational about this, I'm a little less inclined to be mature. She's the one that came at me with her claws out and I do not appreciate that.

"If something had happened to us Tea, then yeah I'd have told you. But we're fine and you were going to find out anyway. What's the point in worrying you for nothing?"

"It just would have been nice is all Yugi. If something happened to me would you want to know or does the friendship we have mean nothing to you?" She asks, leaning heavily on one hip and making this rude gesture with her hand. How dare she!?

"Thats not fair Tea. You know very well that there's nothing more important to me than my friends!"

"No whats not fair is leaving me out of the loop simply because of a little disagreement over Atem." She bites back angrily but this is way more than a disagreement.

"Need I remind you that you were the one that took out your rejection on him after telling him you were fine with remaining friends? You hurt him so much that day Tea, this is not just a disagreement."

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend, Yugi! Yet something else you didn't tell me! I even asked you if you would be okay with it and you said yes! You should have told me he was off limits!"

"Would it have changed anything? You said you wanted to ask him out for coffee! I'm not about to stop him from hanging out with people without me just because we're dating!" Okay... yes I'm being petty. I knew full well she wanted to ask him out and I should have cleared the ice ... but that is beyond the point though. The fact she's acting this way regardless. She's not mad I didn't tell her, she's mad she didn't get a turn.

"It would have changed everything Yugi! Do you know how hard it was for me to ask you for advice and then him out, only to have him reject me? And then to find out by accident that the reason wasn't because he wasn't ready, but was because you had already sunk your claws in."

"Sunk my claws in?"

"Did you even give him a chance to experience life outside of you Yugi?" What?

"The hell does that mean?"

"Okay guys this is going pretty far." Joey said but we are well and truly ignoring him. I feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us and to be honest this is really hurting but I cant back down now. I really want to run away. I want to go home. I don't care about school, I just want to go home. I don't want to fight with her anymore.

"I mean he spent all his time with you when he was in the puzzle and I get that. He didn't have much of a choice. But after he got his own body, when he was free to do as he chooses, it didn't take long for you to latch on and make yourself the only thing he sees. He didn't even get the chance to be his own person for a while before you gaslighted him into being yours. He could do anything he wants in the world, be with anyone he wants, but you swooped in and robbed him of his chance to experience everything he can experience without you."

What? Gaslighted? I ... I didn't do that. He ... made his own choice. He always has.

"I told you Tea, I'm not stopping him." I told her but I am praying my faltering nerves aren't showing.

"You're not stopping him from anything else, but when it comes to relationships he will never get to experience anything else other than you." She said, seething now. I'm close to tears... I can feel my eyes getting hot but I will not take this from her. I didn't do anything to coerce him and I am not stopping him from enjoying his best life!

"And that's different from if he chose you instead? I didn't give him an ultimatum or anything Tea. He loved me before he got free. I did nothing to spur his affections."

"Didn't you? You're the only thing he knows, Yugi! Of course he would choose you. He knows you, he's comfortable with you. Why would he choose anything else other than what he's familiar with? You didn't exactly push him out the door with new experiences." She snapped at me viciously.

"In case you forgot I was almost killed and then sick. He's been with us for almost 3 weeks now, that's not a lot of time to do much of anything when you've had so much going on -"

"Not a lot of time and yet you still found time to steal his attention." She almost screams at me and now I feel absolutely attacked.

"That's what all of this is about right? It's not about whether or not we're okay. It's not about him experiencing the joys of life without me. This is because he chose me and not you. If he didn't love me, if he went out and experienced life like you say he should, if he brought a chick from the club home you'd still be pissed because it's not you." I spat.

"This is not about me. This is about his happiness!" She screamed.

"He's happy with me!" I screamed too.

"ENOUGH!"

Both us fell silent then and looked immediately to our teacher standing at the door, a look of pure anger and appalment on her face. It's now I realise we'd been shouting and both of us were getting very personal. I am furious. My heart is racing, my fists are shaking and I am so close to tears but I won't cry… not here. I won't give her the satisfaction and I won't look like a baby in front of everyone. This hurts so much but I won't break down yet.

"Principals office. Both of you. Now!" She orders us angrily.

We grab our things and leave. Like a gentleman and perhaps to prove a point I let her go first but both of us are beyond angered at one another. I am fuming. I feel like a cartoon character with steam coming out of his ears. I can't believe she said all those things. I really want to go into the bathroom and just stay there until school's over. I can handle the odd bully but fighting with her? I've never fought with my friends like this before and it hurts so much!

We say nothing on our way there… which is good because the longer we're silent the more I don't trust myself to not cry the moment I do talk. I want my friend back. I dont understand why she can't be happy for us. I know this sucks for her but wasn't what we all had more important?

But I guess I can't say that because I'm the one with Atem. If it was reversed, could I expect myself to feel the same? I mean… it hurts knowing she likes him too, even knowing he will never choose her. If he did like her and not me, if I hadn't made him make his move … would he have? What if he didn't? What if we weren't dating when she asked him out? Would he have gone on that date with her? And if he did, would they be together now instead?

I know he loves me but… what if she's right? What if I did screw things up for him? What if I did get in his way before he could even take a step on his own?

I hate this. I don't want to think about it. She's wrong! He loves me! I didn't do anything.

Don't cry Yugi. Don't cry.

We sat outside the principals office as far from each other as we could. I kept my eyes down, arms crossed and impatiently bouncing my leg. I've never been sent to the principals office before. Not for getting in trouble anyway. I'm so nervous. What if they call Grandpa? He's not going to be impressed that I'm in trouble. They might make us stay back after school… This sucks! Why did she have to attack me there in class? Could this not have waited?

"Miss Gardner, Mr. Moto. Come in."

We each take seats, politely avoiding one another and now my nerves are sky rocketing. I am so nervous. My palms are sweating, my heart's threatening to jump out of my cage and leave me. This isn't fair. I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one that came out of nowhere and attacked me.

"What happened?" Our Principal asked us. He's a stocky guy and always struck me as intimidating, someone that shouldn't be around kids. This was not helping my image of him.

"We were just fighting." She said like it was normal. Like it was nothing.

"She started it." I mumbled.

"You started it!" She snapped.

"Enough." He said quickly and we both shut up. How dare she say I started it. I was happily minding my own business when she slammed her bag on my desk.

"Drama and fights are normal but from what I heard by your teacher is that this one got out of hand. There was no violence but the level of shouting is unacceptable. Whatever is happening in your personal lives needs to remain outside of the classroom. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." We both said quietly.

"Good. Now you'll both stay back after last period and if I hear that either of you get into any more altercations today you'll be in big trouble and you'll get a letter to your families. Now go back to class and mind your own businesses." He said. We bowed politely and like before I let her go first.

* * *

**Atem's POV**

He's late. By a lot. There's no sign of Joey or Tristan either. I'd have gone to the school and waited if I knew he was going to be this late but by now even they are probably gone. Of all the times for me to not have a way to contact him too.

I don't know how many times I've checked my watch too. He's late by almost an hour, where the hell could he be?

'...and he will spill every drop of blood he can, to get it.'

I can still hear the sound of that guys voice as clear as if he'd just said it. My heart is racing just thinking about the possibility of him getting hurt without me there. So help me if Bakura gets to him.

"Come on Yugi." I sigh in frustration, resting my head against the brick wall with a heavy thud.

It's now of course I sense someone approaching and when I look I finally see him coming home. Head down and alone but finally he's home! What in the hell took him so long? He's not with anyone so I doubt anyone held him up. And at least he's not hurt. I stand and stretch, waiting for him to get closer but he's taking his time… still even at this pace he'd have been home sooner.

"It's about time you got home." I say as he got closer. He looked at me briefly but that brief glance is all it takes for me to feel like a complete asshole. Something's wrong. He's upset… what happened?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Quick, avoiding lie there. He's clearly angry but why?

I touch his arm to stop him from going inside but he smoothly avoids me and slips inside anyway. Okay… this is serious then.

"Yugi?"

"What?" He snaps, turning to face me. He looks impatient but beyond that I can't read him. Why is he so hostile towards me? All I want to do is help him. We're a team aren't we? Is he mad with me? No... I don't think so.

"Yugi Moto?" Mr. Moto shouts from further in the house and I watch him visibly retreat within himself. He frowns, scrunches his face just a little - almost as if he's… trying not to cry? What in the world happened?

Mr. Moto is here now, looking at him with a very unimpressed expression… what am I missing here? Is he angry he's late too?

"I got a call from the school today." He says sternly. Wow he's mad. I don't think I've ever seen him angry before.

"Okay." Yugi says simply. Wait… when and why did the school call? What about?

"Son you've never gotten detention for something like this before, much less been sent home from detention for fighting."

"She started it." He said but he's clearly avoiding looking at him. What did he mean she started it? Who and … what? And detention? Fighting?

"I don't care who started it, Yugi you know better than to behave like this."

"You don't know what happened Grandpa! You've always taught me to stand up for myself and for once I actually do and now you're scolding me for it?" Yugi snap at him... actually snaps at him. W-what in Ra's name is happening here?

"Only because you were sent to detention Yugi and then you still fought. You're right I don't know what happened but I do know you're better than to stoop down to their level."

"Well maybe I'm not!" Yugi shouted. He… actually shouted. His voice cracked… he looks panicked and Mr. Moto… even he's taken by this sudden change. I'm... stunned. And angry. I'm angry for him. Who did this to him? Who do I need to teach a lesson to?

"You don't understand!" Yugi said before he slipped past me in a hurry. I caught a glance of his face before he was swiftly out of the house and he was starting to cry. His nose was red, his eyes puffy and scrunched ... he's so hurt and I have this overwhelming urge to protect him from absolutely everything.

"Yugi!?" I call after him but he's running now, and quickly.

What the hell just happened?

"Atem can you please make sure he stays out of trouble? Try to bring him back before it gets too late. I'll have dinner in the microwave for when you both get home." Mr. Moto told me. Without a word I nod and chase after him. I was going to anyway. There's no way I'm letting him run off without me.

I almost lost him but I managed to keep him in my sights most of the way until he slowed down to stop by a wall. I don't think he knows I'm following him because he slides down, clearly breaking down. Oh no!

"Yugi!" I call out to him, praying to the gods he won't run from me but thankfully he doesn't.

I reach him and he's definitely crying softly. My heart hurts for him. He must be in so much pain but I don't understand what happened.

"Yugi… what happened?" I ask him softly. He surprises me by climbing onto me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as he cries painfully into my chest. I feel my own tears threatening to fall with the tingle in my nose warning me of it's coming but I must stay strong for him. Whatever pain I feel from his own mustn't be close to whatever he's feeling.

I hold him close, petting down his hair and rocking him gently, whispering soothing little hushes to try and calm him down as he wails and sobs and struggles to breathe properly. He mumbles something but I can not understand a word of it so I gently shush him, continuing to mother him until he's finally soothing.

No one's around thankfully but we're not out of view of potential passerbys. Even cars driving past us are no doubt wondering what's happening. I'd rather get him somewhere more secluded but he's not in any position to move right now. So I ignore everything and focus solely on him as he slowly… very slowly… calms down.

Only when I know he's calm do I tell him to breathe with me, leading him into even deeper, calmer breaths. We take 5 before I gather the courage to ask him again what happened.

"I got into a really big fight with Tea." He says, refusing still to look at me but at least I can hear him clearly now. I should have guessed it was her. Who else would he fight with that is a) a woman and b) that important it'd result in this. I really should have known this would happen.

"Go on." I say gently. I'm not mad at him… in fact I'd like to know what she said to have him feel this way.

He leaned back from me, leaning heavily on the wall and drying his tears with his sleeve. His face was bright red and wet… I wish I had water with me because he looks like he could do with a drink. His eyes are so watery it's almost painful to see. I don't like seeing him this upset and hurt and it makes me seethe just thinking about what she could have said to hurt him like this.

"She started off mad that I was ignoring her over what happened on Saturday. About the break in. Which… fair enough I'll give her that. It was immature of me to not tell her what happened, but somehow that led into her being upset with me for dating you and then we started arguing over your rights at freedom and who you should be with, and your happiness. She said I gaslighted you into being with me and that while I'm not stopping you from doing what you want I am stopping you from seeing who you want, because and I quote "I'm the only thing you know so of course you would choose me"... she said that by being with me you don't get a chance to enjoy life on your own, that I attached myself to you as soon as you got free so now you'll never get to experience all life has to offer without me. She's saying that you don't get a chance to be your own person because I'm always going to be attached to you like some kind of leech. She didn't call me that but that's basically what she's saying.  
But the worst part is that a part of me thinks she's right and I hate it because I love you so much and I know you're happy but you've been free for barely 3 weeks now and already I've got you tied down to me. You'll never get to experience what other people are like without me, what life is like as an independent person and that's what she claims her point is. She's mad, not necessarily because you chose me, but because I didn't give you a chance to choose someone else, namely her.

Then in detention we tried to keep to ourselves but the snarky comments, I admit from both sides, got a little heavy and we were at it again. She claims that I'm emotionally guilting you into being with me and the only reason I want to stay with you is because I'm too afraid to be on my own because for the last several years I've always had you as my constant companion, so the thought of facing life without you is so terrifying that I must be in love with you. And then she was claiming that if it wasn't for you I'd have nothing so I should be more grateful to have you in my life because you deserve the world, something she doubts I can give you on my own and -"

"Okay." I say quickly to try and stop him. He needs to breathe before he gives himself a brain injury and I need to process everything. A lot was said between them that I could argue but there's just so much to go through; most of it wrong.

"It's not true." He cries, sobbing softly again. "I'm not gaslighting you. And I don't think I'm guilting you into staying with me… am I?"

He's serious. I take his head in my hands and hold him, and while I can't stop the tears it takes everything not to cry with him.

"No. I'm with you because I love you Yugi. And I love you because of who you are. I've told you many times before how much you mean to me and none of it is born from me pitying you or because I don't know any better. I may have only had my body and my memories for near 3 weeks, but I have still been alive for 17 years, and another 3 on top of that since you solved the puzzle...and 5000 before that. I know about life enough to recognise who I want to spend the rest of mine with. I don't need to experience the world because in my eyes you are my world. The only reason she is saying these things is because she never got to be where you are in my heart and that is her problem she needs to deal with. All of these things she's claiming are not true Yugi, and I do not want you entertaining these thoughts. Please, believe me. I love you so much. It doesn't matter to me that I won't get to experience what the body of a girl feels like because to me you are the only person I want to touch, the only person I want touching me. I don't care for partying, or other relationships, or one night stands or any other such nonsense because you are the one I want to be with. And I am free to make that choice, on my own, as an independent individual."

I take a moment to breathe and he nods, crying still but listening to every word. I brush his hair, wipe away the tears and nuzzle the tip of his nose with mine affectionately before continuing.

"And as for you being nothing without me or them, that is a load of horse shit you should not listen to. You are a magnificent human being Yugi who has always stood by his noble believes and honorable heart. You've always been loyal and often too kind for your own good, despite everything you've been through in such a short life. You astound me Yugi as to how you can have such a kind and giving soul and if you never solved the puzzle, if everyone never saw your worth, they would have eventually even without us because it is impossible to ignore your shine. You are the brightest star among everyone here and it would have only been a matter of time before people opened their eyes to see you."

He laughs weakly, trying so hard to keep himself together.

"I've never heard you swear before." He says, sniffing and blinking away his tears.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away there but I speak truly. Everything she says can be chopped down to her jealousy and her own doubt. She has her own issues she needs to deal with and you need to pay her no mind. My mind is my own. If I did not love you Yugi I would not allow more than half of the things we do with one another. If I did not love you, you would know. I've chosen you Yugi for my own reasons, on my own accord. I've loved you since before I got my memories back, it just took a clearer mind to see it. A clearer mind you helped me achieve. Which is not a bargaining chip you used to secure my affections, it is simply one more reason that I adore you." I say and he wants to smile. I can see it the way his eyes sparkle, and the way the corners of his lips are fighting between trembling and relief.

"So… if we weren't dating, you'd still not be with her?" He asks me and I almost laugh. I would have but now is not the time.

"No. Before all this, Tea was an admirable person. A strong friend whose kindness almost rivaled yours. I have no doubt she'd make someone very happy but that someone was and will never be me. I truly hope she surpasses this jealousy because those wonderful traits in her are not lost, they're simply quietened while this anger fuels her. I do pray for her sake that she can see what she is doing and that she puts in an effort to correct this. It will be a terrible shame to lose her as a friend over this. But in saying that, no. If you and I were not dating because I did not love you, I still would never see her as anything more than a friend. My affections simply do not travel that way for her. Which means, even if I were to fall for someone else, she may yet still feel as slighted as she does now. Perhaps less so because I would not have had the advantage of knowing you prior, but it would be there. That is what's wrong here. In her mind I knew you before I fell in love with you… but what she needs to understand is that that is how real love works. What she feels for me is no more than an attraction… what I feel for you transcends time."

"Oh my god." He laughs and looks away, smiling so wide it makes my heart soar. I tilt his head to look at me again though, and the redness in his cheeks isn't so much from the crying but from the embarrassment… which is a million times better.

"I mean every word." I say and the smile… gods bless his smile.

He wants to talk but all that comes out is a joyful and tearful laugh. He's crying again but I think they're happy tears now.

"Come here." I say warmly, pulling him into a tight, firm cuddle which he nuzzles into, happily burying his face and gripping my jacket tightly as if afraid to let go. I pet his hair, kiss his head, rub his back and hush him down until he's good and relaxed. Even I feel a lot calmer now after hearing what I had to say. I'm still very irritated with Tea and quite protective of Yugi from her, but what I said felt right. She's jealous and she's making Yugi doubt and question mine and his feelings which is something she has no right to. I just hope he believes me now because if he still doubts I do not know what I can do to prove to him that I chose him of my own volition and that he never, not ever, has he ever tried to manipulate my feelings. I honestly thought Tea had a little more respect for me to think I could make up my own mind and decipher my own heart … and that is one more thing she needs to come to terms with...and not take it out on my Yugi.

"Thank you." He mumbles, leaning back to wipe his face dry again. I help him with his hair which is now a complete mess.

"You've nothing to thank me for." I say sweetly but he laughs.

"I have everything to thank you for. You chased me down. You listened to everything. You were patient with me even after I was a bit of a jerk when I came home. You cleared the fog and chased away my doubt. You made me feel loved. I have so much to thank you for." He says, trying hard to keep himself strong and I can see now how much he needed this. I do not need to be too modest here. I think this time I really did help him. And that makes me feel great. I'm so glad he's genuinely feeling better. The world is so much brighter when he smiles.

"Then you're welcome. I don't like seeing you in pain. The world isn't right when you're crying." I say kindly, tapping the tip of his nose cutely and he smiles again.

"I love you."

My heart's warming again. Alright… perhaps I do deserve some self praise for this. I made him happy again. Yay.

Leaning in to touch his head to mine in a very moving Egyptian nose kiss I breathe in his scent, admiring this moment for all it's worth because in this moment nothing else exists. It is us and that is all I want in this world.

"I love you, Ife." I whisper to him. He hums and leans further into the touch, really reciprocating it and I adore this moment. Nothing could tear this down. I could stay here forever.

Forever doesn't last though and too soon we're separating, but I never at least let go of his hands.

"We should probably go home huh. I should apologise to Grandpa for snapping at him." He said sheepishly.

"Yes probably. I'm sure he'd like to know what happened as well."

"Ugh I don't want to explain it again. I'm tired."

I laugh and help him stand - a task neither of us are keen on as we've been on our ankles for so long on the hard concrete.

"He should know at least the basics of whats happening. I can always fill him in on the details later if you wish."

"I rely on you too much. I should do it. But I agree with basics. After I've rested then I'll tell him the details but right now … I am just emotionally exhausted. It's been one hell of a day."

I smile sadly at him, feeling his fatigue from here.

"I think you need a shower, some food and down time with a movie. I'll let you lay on my lap?" I say, hoping that might cheer him up again. He smiles warmly and takes a long, calming breath.

"I'd like that, only can you cuddle me instead? I think I want to be held tonight." He says and how on earth can I refuse a request like that.

"Of course Ife. Anything you desire."


	30. Fatigue

A/N: so I rewrote this chapter so many times because I'm concerned about whether I'm rushing towards the drama. I've got a intense bit coming and I don't want it to be natural between the love triangle and the next bit. So, question time: how's the pacing for you?

* * *

**Atem's POV**

We're very close on the way home. He's latched onto my arm and resting his head on my shoulder all the way to the front door. I know he's nervous and I know he's tired, but it won't be long before he can lay down and let it all wash away from him. When we reach home we stop and I wait for him patiently. I don't want to rush him because I know how fragile he is right now. But maybe he needs a little encouragement. I give him a gentle kiss on his forehead and he takes in a slow, nervous breath to center himself.

"Okay. I should probably do this myself."

"I can be around if you need me." I say with a smile. I have every intention of at least being in the next room but the smile he gives me says that won't be necessary.

"How about you wait for me upstairs? This might take a while." He says but I'm confused. I thought he'd only tell him the basics for now. "I … wanna get it all out of the way. There's a lot to talk about." He clarifies but … I'm not sure. He does seem intent on doing this though and I am not one to get in the middle of family affairs. I trust him.

"Okay. I might take your laptop up with me then and try to figure out how to use it." I say with a smile. At the very least I'd like to look up some things when he's at school but for the life of me I still haven't learned how to bring up that internet thing he uses.

"Why do you wanna know how to use it?" He asks curiously and I give him a blushing smile.

"I … figured if you can look up things about mental health then I can look up other things. I … have some questions I'm not sure who to ask so I was just wondering if the internet would have the answers."

"What kind of questions?" He asks me and it's clear now he's falling into this trap of curiosity, his nerves are almost completely forgotten. But these were my secrets, ones I don't intend to share until I have the answers.

"I'll let you know when I find out how to use it."

"Hmm." He doesn't look impressed but he shrugs anyway. "Okay, keep your secrets. For the record it's the little red, green and yellow circle icon. Double click that and you can type in anything you want. Just… don't look up anything scandalous. We could get in trouble for searching certain things if we're not doing it safely and it's easier to explain how to do that in person." He says and now I'm a little nervous. I didn't know you could get in trouble for searching for certain things. What kind of trouble?

"Wait… you can get in trouble? How much trouble? What counts as scandalous? How will I know what's not good to look up?"

He laughs at me and opens the door for us.

"Just don't go looking up anything that rhymes torn and starts with P okay." He says happily.

Rhymes with torn and starts with P… is that a riddle? Well the answer is porn...oh. Oh I see.

"Ah yes. No. I wasn't going to search for that." I say, blushing heavily… though the thought is intriguing. I know for a fact Yugi used to look at those sorts of magazines with Joey… well before I was a big role in his life … I didn't stop to think it might be on the internet but if it's anything like the little photo's we've taken … but no. I wouldn't be interested anyway. Why look at porn when I have him ready and willing whenever we choose?

"Okay. Take the charger cord with you. My laptops battery isn't too great." He says quietly as we near the living room.

"You going to be okay?" I ask him in almost a whisper and he nods, sighing and squeezing my hand for a little strength.

"Yeah. I should." He says and I believe him. I think he'll be fine. Mr. Moto will listen and understand and once this is over he can rest, eat dinner and wind down.

I follow him a little though until we find Mr. Moto in the kitchen nursing a tea. He raises his eyes at us, slowly puts down his tea but says nothing.

"Grandpa. I'm sorry. Can we talk?" Yugi asks him and Mr. Moto looks between us, smiles and offers him to sit down.

"I'll be upstairs. It's okay." I say to him. I'd like to give him a kiss but given our company I think I'll save it for when he comes back.

I take my leave though, find his laptop near his corner of the couch, unplug it and take it with me. They haven't started talking yet… at least not about the school. I hear Mr. Moto ask if he wants tea but that's all I can hear of their brief conversation. They're probably waiting for me to leave, so I take the stairs swiftly but quietly. I'd like to have them believe I've disappeared so they can have their moment in peace.

Upstairs, safe and sound, I close the door behind me and settle myself in comfortably with his laptop plugged in, a blanket over me and a feeling of a job well done coming over me. Okay… Yugi's talking things out and I am free to not exist for a little bit. Time to figure this out. Little red, green and yellow circle… this?

Oh! Yes this looks familiar. I see and this is where you search for things. Okay … lets get to looking.

[how do I ]

Wait. If I search how to pleasure my boyfriend for the first time without pain will that count as porn? Can I get in trouble for that?

Oh what's this flashing?

(Tha boyz are calling. Answer?)

What? Who are 'Tha boyz' and why is there a picture of Joey and Tristan? Hmm… i recognise the colour scheme as something Yugi's had up before. Okay… answer.

When i click the green button the screen changes and I see two black boxes, one larger than the other and soon it changes again to show Joey and Tristan together, moving as if this is a video call. Oh! It must be because there i am in the small box but where is the camera?

"Oh hey! Atem buddy. How are ya?" Joey asks. There's a little bit of delay but this is cool. So I can talk to them as if they're here, awesome.

"Hello. Can you hear me?" I ask… unsure though because where is the microphone? When we talk on the phone it's easy to understand but where is it on a laptop? Do I move close to it?

"Yeah we can hear ya dude." Tristan laughed easily. Good. Okay… it must be somewhere. I'll ask Yugi when he comes up.

"Where's Yug?" Joey asks, looking around the camera as if he can see.

"He's downstairs talking with Mr. Moto at the moment about this afternoon."

"Ooph yeah. That was rough. Did he tell you what happened?" Tristan asks.

"Yes he did. He was very upset this 8 9thafternoon. He told me what she said but what are your thoughts on it?" I ask.

"Dude it was brutal. I've never seen them fight like that." Joey said.

"Yeah I've seen Tea mad before, usually at us but she was livid. She was going for the throat." Tristan said and Joey nodded beside him.

"So did Yug though. He didn't take any of her shit laying down."

I'm glad of that but its still strange to see them falling apart like this. I wish it hadn't come to this.

"What did he say?" I ask. I know basically what was said but he was so upset I doubt he remembers too many details.

"Ooph dude so much was said. It happened so quick." Joey said exasperatedly.

"I recorded it. Wanna see?" Tristan asked.

"Yes please!" I said quickly. Thank the gods he thought to record it!

"Its nuts man." Joey laughs as Tristan searches his phone. He puts it to the camera then and I can kind of see whats happening. I see Yugi sitting at his chair and Tea towering over him. They seem to be in mid argument already. He missed the start of it but thats understandable.

I can kind of hear it, if I strain.

'Oh my bad I thought the only thing you cared about was getting in Atems pants.' Oh good lord Yugi why? I sigh at that, holding my face in my palm as the blush burns through my cheeks. I cannot believe he said that out loud.

Oh Yugi's standing now, he looks so … hurt. To the naked eye he's furious but I can see it in the way his fist is trembling, in the way his hair is shaking with his body… he's hurt. I'm not surprised of course, I saw first hand how much this fight hurt him but to watch it makes my blood boil.

'..you know very well that there's nothing more important to me than my friends.' Hes right there, that was a low blow and completely untrue.

Wait are they literally arguing about this in a full class? Oh my lord they are. They are literally arguing out loud about Yugi having a boyfriend in class. He's… probably going to regret this.

Oh my god the back and forth. This is so much more intense than I expected. What does she mean by sunk his claws in? Oh this is what Yugi meant by experiencing life? Is this the gaslighting bit?

Oh yeah, there it is. How dare she actually acuse of him of all of this?!

I chose Yugi because I love him. It wasn't a choice for me, its natural. There is nothing about him I am not drawn to and it has nothing to do with whether I got to know him more than others. I adore him for him, not because of how long I've known him for.

That's right. This isn't about the break in. This isn't about us dating. It's purely about her jealousy that it's not her I'm fawning over.

'He's happy with me!' Ohhh that hit me in the heart. Oh wow Yugi. I … didnt know I could swoon over him defending me like that. Listening to him claiming me right in front of everyone like that … ill take another serve if that. But … it looks like that's it.

Yugis packing his things and leaving the room as his teacher commanded and the phones moving back so I can see Tristan and Joey now.

"Pretty intense right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." I breathed, leaning back as I take it all in. Their screaming and shouting, the way Yugi trembled and the way Tea tore into him like that. And then they argued again later… I can 100% see why he was so affected. If I see her tomorrow I will be giving her a piece of my mind. How dare she?!

"So yeah, Yugi was held back today. Barely spoke the rest of the day." Tristan said.

"Well he was sent home early from detention too. For fighting. Apparently they got into another fight." I say and they both shake their heads.

"Wow. What the hell is happening to us, man?" Tristan sighed.

"Yeah we were so tight."

"Its all my fault. I should have told her when she asked me out that I was involved with him. We should have told everyone the day after we started just to avoid any of this." I say miserably and tiredly. This is so much. Why can't she just be happy for us? What happened to our sweet Tea?

"Hey its not your fault bro. Getting into a new relationship is exciting, especially when it's unexpected. Of course you two just wanted to celebrate it between ya's for a bit." Joey said kindly.

"Yeah Jo's right. Tea's just flipping out."

"Well this 'flipping out' is getting out of hand. I'm afraid of how far this will escalate. It will suck for everyone if this is how our friendship ends. That is the last thing I want to come out of this. I love Yugi, so much, but I do not want to be the reason he loses one of his best friends." I say earnestly.

"Hey dude, even if you two broke up I don't think it'd magically fix this. Like you said this isn't about you two dating, this is about you not dating her. If she can't accept that then it doesn't matter man." Tristan says. I suppose he's right. I do agree with him.

"So what can we do?" I ask.

"Honestly? Nothin. Tea's gotta chill and think and Yugi needs some time to recover. Outside of Tea he's still got a lot of shit to deal with." Tristan says, to which Joey is nodding.

"Hows he doing? With the PTSD and nightmares and shit?" Joey asks.

"Honestly?" I pause, waiting and listening for any noises outside, wondering how long it'll be before Yugi gets back. I can't hear a thing though so it's probably fine. "Not great. His nightmares are getting worse and I haven't tried touching his neck since the attack. He's got his next appointment on Friday though so hopefully they make some progress then." I say and they nodded slowly.

"Well if there's anything we can do to help, we're only a call away." Joey says.

"Same goes for you too, bro. Can't be easy being in the middle of all of this." Tristan says. My mind goes blank though. I don't know how to comprehend this. I hadn't given that much thought on what it's like being in the middle of it all.

"So how are you doing? With everything?" Joey asks, pressing the matter and I just stare, blinking because I … don't know.

"I'm okay… I think. I haven't put too much thought into it to be honest. I mean, if I had to think about it then it's not the easiest. I mean, I think I slept better as a spirit but that was because Yugi slept better. There's only been one night he's slept through without a single bad dream since I got my own body. I think I'm becoming used to it now but it shouldn't be a matter of getting used to it. I think… it'd just be nice if I could soothe him of his troubles, even for a full 24 hours."

"Yeah you guys have had it rough a while." Tristan said somberly but then Joey gasped, sucking in a deep breath and possibly looking like he's going to fly away.

"Guys! Holiday! After school. All of us just leave for a bit. I dunno, a beach, an island, something, lets go camping. We'll go away for the summer and just relax!"

Go away… my mind is buzzing with a million possibilities. All of them fantastic! I enjoyed our time in America after Yugi had returned to us. It might not have lasted long but chilling with our friends by some lake was lovely. Doing that again would be nice. Or…

I touched my rings, feeling the gold and watching how it still shined so smoothly …

I could take him home… to my home that is. His grandfather's been to Egypt before and he does have an innate interest in the culture… be it because of his grandfather or me … I'd love to show him all the places I used to go even if most isn't there anymore.

"What do you think dude?" Tristan asks and it's now I realise they've been talking without me.

"Yes I think it's a lovely idea. We've got plenty of time to plan a holiday and after everything we've all been through, I believe it will be just what we all need." I sat happily, loving how warm and excited I feel just thinking about taking him to my land. Seeing the sands again, feeling the heat of the sun, watching the dance of the horizon … yes I want to go.

I heard the door open then and look up to see Yugi. He's not upset but he does look tired which to be honest I expected no less. Im glad he's not feeling worse though, that must mean the talk went well.

"Hey." I say happily and catches me, smiles and closes the door.

"Hey. How's the research?" He asks sweetly, unbuttoning his jacket. I should let him know I'm on call before he takes off too much but I do so love watching him strip.

"I haven't started. Also 'Tha boyz' have called." I say, emphasizing his use of street words. He looks stunned for a moment, mid stripping of his jacket before he blinks cutely and takes it off completely.

"Oh, Joey and Tristan?" He asks, climbing onto the bed beside me. I love the way his shirt moves on him but I do wish I wasn't on this call so I could take it off him. He settles in beside me and smiles upon seeing them. He looks so tired … and nuzzleble… I really want to lean on his shoulder right now. "Hey guys."

"Hey Yug. How ya doin?" Joey asked happily.

"Good. Teaching him how to video call I see." He says, chuckling a little.

"Yep. How was your talk? He mad?" Tristan asked and Yugi sighed tiredly.

"Nah he's fine. He was at first but then he let me explain and now he's just … I dunno, disappointed? Not in me just with everything. How everything's been. I think he just wants things to go right for us for once. He said something about needing a break and to be honest yeah… I could go for a looooooooooong break." He said tiredly, leaning heavily on my shoulder which absolutely made my heart race. I'm almost overcome with so much excitement I can hardly contain the smile or the rise in my chest. I think Joey saw because the ear to ear grin on his face as he watches with his head in his hands is way too obvious to miss. I blush and avoid the scrutiny though and thank the gods Tristan's none the wiser.

"Speaking of break, we were thinking after school ends, during the summer break maybe we should all go on a holiday some place?" He offered and Yugi shot up, wide eyed and smiling.

"You mean with no tournaments, no risking our lives, no world on the line? No one out to take our souls or destroy the world? Hell yeah I'm in!" He said excitedly and I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Oh hell yeah! This is gonna be great! Where do we go? The beach?" Joey asked just as excitedly.

"For the summer? We can do better than that! Let's go to Okinawa! Beaches everywhere!" Tristan said.

"Ooh I like that. Okinawas beautiful and its far enough away from the city." Yugi agreed. I have to admit I love his enthusiasm but I was hoping for something further than Japan. An actual holiday, out of the country somewhere.

"What do you think? You'd love the beaches. Nothin but white sand, crystal blue water and ladies for days." Tristan directs his attention to me but I'm too caught off guard to answer him.

"I think he'd prefer watching Yugi for days man." Joey said slyly, throwing a wink in our direction.

"Guys." Yugi says, blushing heavily.

"You aren't wrong." I say, chuckling. "And I'm sure the beaches are lovely."

"But?" Yugi presses cutely. Oh how can I disappoint him like this? He's clearly sold on this idea.

I smile, because there's always a next time.

"No buts. It sounds great. I'm in. Besides." I say, leaning in to on purposefully make him uncomfortable with the boys watching. He tenses, visibly becoming very stiff in his back and arms and those beautiful wide eyes is exactly what I was after. "Joeys right. I'd love to watch you lounging on the beach." I say in a low voice, chewing my lips playfully as the blush turns him the brightest shade of red.

I hear Joey and Tristan laughing as he hides in his hands after pushing me away.

"Go away. All of you!" He pouts cutely, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh come on dont be like that Yugi!" Joey coos in a childlike voice.

"Yeah, can't fault your boyfriend for being a perv." Tristan says,and I'm laughing with him until I realise what he said.

"Hey!" I snap. "I am not a perv!"

"Yes you are. As much as any of us." Yugi snickers.

"Yeah! You might he a Pharaoh but your 17 just like the rest of us." Joey says winking.

"I am not in the habit of invading other peoples privacy!" I say defiantly. And its true. The only person I've ever found myself ogling is Yugi.

"You invade mine all the time." Yugi says, throwing me a testing, cheeky glance. I am… completely at a loss for words. What is he saying? I thought he liked my attention… wait … have I done something wrong?

But then he smiles … and I know he's messing with me. This cheeky little brat.

"If you're complaining then I guess I'll keep myself warm tonight." I say, shrugging. He wants to test me, to try his luck but nope… I am serious. Two can play this game and I don't intend to lose in front of our friends.

"No thank you." Yugi says quickly, latching onto my arm and NOT letting go. I chuckle to myself in pure satisfaction and feeling very proud of myself. I love when he's like this.

"Alright if you guys are gonna be flirting we're gonna go." Tristan says light heartedly.

"Oh you don't have to go." Yugi says in surprise.

"Nah its cool. We were just checking up anyway. See ya tomorrow?" Joey says, clicking his finger and winking at us.

"Yep. Tomorrow." Yugi nods happily.

"Oh can I ask a favour of you two?" I ask quickly before they go. I push Yugi aside just a little and get in close to the screen obviously making a point of not letting Yugi hear me.

"Can you make sure he doesn't get into any more fights at school? I'm a Pharaoh, I can't be seen dating a rebel." I say quietly and I burst into laughter when Yugi smacks my arm.

"Hey! I'm not a rebel!" He says back there but the others are laughing too.

"Sure thing, your highness. We'll keep an eye on him." Joey snickers.

"Yeah and if he starts making trouble we'll take him straight to you." Tristan says, elbowing Joey playfully.

"Thanks guys. I'll handle him from there." I say, fighting back his hands from tickling me.

"Oh im sure you will." Joey coos and Tristan's howling beside him. The call ends i think because the boxes close and Yugi launches himself onto me and I quickly have to rescue his laptop, but this give him easy access to my ribs.

"Ah! Hahaha! Yugi stop! Your laptop! Hahahaha!"

"Call me a rebel! I dare you!" He demands, rapidly tickling under my arms, making my body arch and squirm and writhe away from him. Im hollowing, laughing uncontrollably because it tickles so much. I've really got to put his laptop down but oh my god this tickles!

"Yugi the laptop!" I squeal and he stops, sitting back to let me put it down. Only as soon as its safe on his desk, i surprise him by swinging my arms around to get him, pulling him to the bed and eliciting a beautiful yelp from him.

"Hey no fair!" He whines but now it's my turn to tickle him and he's so lovely in my hands, kicking and squirming and rolling against the bed as he laughs and tries to get free.

"You started this!" I laugh and after a moment he summons some strength to tip the scales, so now I'm on the bed and he's on top of me, giggling cutely up there.

I sigh, admiring the view of his beauty. His laughter, his glow, his smile… he's so beautiful. Not to mention… he's not noticed yet but I love the weight of him sitting directly over my hips. The feel of his thighs in my hands is impossible to resist me squeezing them and when I do he slowly settles down, sighing happily. He's not noticed yet though and I'm tempted to see how long it'll take… but this will be better.

So I lift my hips up, pushing against him and now he knows. I chew my lip and watch the blush creep onto his cheeks, filling his eyes with that glorious, mischievous sparkle. He doesn't say anything though. Instead he smiles and rolls his hips against mine, subtly and so tantalisingly. So I do it again, bucking him gently to make him lean over me, a hand on either side of my head.

"What are you thinking?" He asks quietly, his voice a husky a whisper as his eyes wonder over my skin, lingering on my lips. I lick them and adore how he follows the motion. I love how foggy his eyes have become, how much his breathing is quickening.

I lift my hips into him again, squeezing his thighs close to his crotch and he sighs hotly, trying very hard to maintain control.

"Can you guess?" I ask playfully.

"I can try." He says, leaning in close to nuzzle the tip of my nose, searching for that kiss he wants so badly. I deny him for a little bit, making him chase me for it until even I can't resist the breath on his lips or the feel of his tongue I am desperately craving.

Ohh how my mind goes numb with the delicious smooth flavours of his tongue. I could drink him up all night and never have my thirst quenched. My skin is bursting to life with how his body moves and rolls on mine. By the gods I adore kissing him. I never thought, ever, that in 3 short weeks he and I would be like this but I cannot get enough. There's nothing I love more than devouring him like this, especially as his hands push my hair from my face, as he strokes my cheeks and laps up my own flavours just as hungrily.

I can feel the growl growing with every roll of his hips, especially as he pushes down against me to make my jeans tighter and tighter.

We stop to breathe, letting the wetness on lips connect us briefly before he pushes my head aside to expose my neck to him. He latches on, sucking painfully at my skin and oh how my heart is dancing with the thrill of this. Yes, Yugi, please eat me up.

My hands squeezing his thighs move up, feeling the smooth loose fabric of his shirt thats annoying me. He lifts his body with every roll, granting me access to the pesky buttons. With him sucking down my neck though he is dangerously close to me doing the same. I can feel how hot his skin is, almost sense the blood rushing through his veins I desperately want to taste. But no… I mustn't.

I'm almost there. Just a few buttons left and oh my god is my neck hurting now but I love it so much. The pain feels so raw and real! He stops, letting my neck breathe and sits up. His chest is heaving with every hot pant and hurriedly he undoes the last of his buttons to rip his shirt off. To my brief dismay though I forgot he likes to wear other shirts underneath but he's quick to lift that up. But as he lifts it past his nose I sit up, catching him before he falls back and stops him from removing it past his eyes. He's effectively blindfolded but his mouth is free and I waste no time catching it, lapping him up, exploring his mouth and making him mine. One hand keeps his arms up while the the other is groping his ass over his annoying school pants. I'm in heaven, devouring his flavours, adoring the moans he feeds into me and the dancing inside with the way he's still grinding on my lap.

I let him remove the rest of his shirt and now that he's free I kiss his collar bone, his shoulders and slowly lean him back so I can get to his chest, licking and lapping and nibbling on his nipples. I adore his quivers, the way he shakes in my hands and how his whole body reacts to the most sensitive of touches.

"Hah… ahh.. mmm." He moans with every hot breath, especially when I take his nipple in my teeth and suck.

"Boys! Dinner is ready … Oh YUGI!"

I pull off him immediately and on instinct Yugi hugs me, looking to where I'm glued as Mr. Moto is standing in the door hiding behind his hand.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi yelps, scrambling to find his shirt.

"Get your shirt on and get downstairs! Now!" He demands and leaves. "AND LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!" He adds.

I am livid. Mortified. Absolutely stricken with embarrassment. I cannot believe he saw that!

Yugi feels the same I think with the way he's hiding his face in his shirt. I'm not sure if he's crying though. He's very quiet but seemingly sobbing.

"Yugi?" I ask gently and he lifts his eyes to meet mine, but they're not wet… no hes giggling.

"I can't believe he walked in!" He whispers, laughing quietly. He slowly lifts himself off me though and I can see how bright red he is. Good… he's okay… but oh my god!

"I know. I thought he'd knock or something." I say, flattening down my jeans but regretting that. I am so sensitive to pressure now and its not discouraging how hard I am.

"BOYS, IF YOU DONT COME DOWN NOW IM NOT KEEPING YOUR DINNER!" Mr. Moto shouts from downstairs.

"We should hurry." Yugi says. I help him with his shirt because in his haste he's struggling to put it on right and swiftly we are going downstairs, straightening ourselves out and trying to make it look like he didn't just watch us makeout like that. I cannot believe Mr. Moto saw me devouring his grandson like that! I am so embarrassed!

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**  
  
"Kiss me." I breathe desperately. His hot hands roam freely across my body, his fingers kneading the soft skin of my hips and with my command he takes my lips, stealing my breath away. Feeding my moan into mouth he replaces it with his tongue and the swirling in my stomach is weaving its way downward, stirring my body to wake within the tight confines of my clothes.

I'm itching to be touched, my skins almost skittering with the anticipation and I'm somewhere between lost in time and lost to my increasing urges. I want him to touch me. To please me and play with me until I can't think anymore.

Almost in response to desires his hands slide down from my hips to grab my ass, squeezing and kneading and pushing my hips into his own. I gasp from the touch and he takes this opportunity to kiss my cheek, my jaw, licking up to my ear.

I hear his ragged breathing, or maybe they're my own and I'm quickly losing my balance. I'm leaning heavily against my wall, grasping for anything I can as he pushes against me

I feel his hands give my ass one more squeeze before one of them slides up my body to caress and massage my shoulder. He's tempted to touch me, hesitant in case he scares me. I hear it in his breathing, feel it in his touches and I want him to. Oh my god do I want to know what it feels like.

He kisses just under my ear and I feel his breath tickle my skin. My heart jumps, making my body jolt into him. I feel a mixture of heat in my lower regions but my skin chills. I sense the panic coming but he holds off, kissing the small area a few more times. I'm breathing so hard, frowning slightly in concentration to try and stave off the anxiety but as I'm being lulled into security he moves further down. He kisses the side of my neck and I feel a violent shiver course through my body but it serves his purpose, allowing him to get a full mouthful of my skin.

"Hah… ohh… Nyah..!" I moan in a high pitched whine, borderline a squeal but the purr rolling in his throat is calming me. I'm almost terrified of the shadows closing in around me, of how tight I feel and the dark shadows creeping in the peripheral vision, but it's almost quelled by the knowledge of how much he's enjoying this chance. He's never gotten to touch me here and I've wanted to feel his lips taste my skin like I have. I want this to last forever. I could do without the fear but he's finally touching me. But I feel it getting colder, I feel the fear winning the tug of war battle between panic and exhilaration.

"M-mark me. Please!" I breathe. At least if the fear takes over then I'll have a little something there as proof of this.

He wastes no time, sucking on my skin and licking where he's sucking until it stings. This is too much though. I feel so cold. His hands are like ice, the stinging feels like a knife and his saliva is so warm I feel like I'm bleeding. I can't breathe. I want this to end now. Please.

"Nyah… ha… Atem. Please. S-stop. P-please…" I whimper but he doesn't stop. He's sucking on my neck like a vampire, as if he's trying to suck the blood out of me and growling is hungry. He's so desperate for me I don't think he's heard me. This is bad. I need him to stop. My heart is racing so fast and my head feels dizzy from lack of oxygen. I need to breathe… but I need him off me.

"Atem! Please stop!" I managed to say. I'm pushing on his shoulders but his hands are creeping around to my neck now. I feel his touches creeping along my skin, his thumbs rolls over my throat and I feel my pulse throbbing against him. I can't do this. No.

"PLEASE STOP!" I squeal, turning my head to him to try and stop his access but one of his hands grabs my hair and pulls. It hurts. Everything hurts. Oh my god. Please stop!

"ATEM!" I scream and then suddenly he stops, he grabs my head and forces me to look at him… only…

His ruby red eyes aren't crimson anymore. They're a dead, grayish purple. The love in them is malice and victorious.

His tri coloured spikes are a dirty pale silver, matted and broken and splitting in different directions.

The scar over his eye is deep and long and time-worn faded but so noticeable over his rough, copper skin.

This isn't Atem. This isn't my Pharaoh. My dear Pharaoh. This is … Bakura. Touching me. Kissing my neck, caressing me.

I feel so disgusting, so mortified and defiled and now my skin is as cold as death.

"What's wrong Yugi? I thought you were enjoying this?" He asks in a low, husky growl.

His voice activates an instinct in me I feared had abandoned me and I summon enough strength to push him off of me. I slide down the wall slightly and run to the furthest part of the room I can but he's blocking the door. I can't run away… and Atem is no where to be seen. Where is he? I try to call for him but my voice fails me and he smiles, almost laughing.

"Oh Yugi. You'll hurt my feelings with violence like that. Or maybe, you like it a little rough."

"H-how are you… here? Get out! Where's Atem?!" I scream. I have no control over the volume of my voice but I don't care. I want him gone. I want Atem. How the fuck did he get in here? I can't believe he was touching me.

"He's not coming. I'm afraid no one is coming. It's just you, and me in here."

What the fuck does he mean by that?

I look to the door and he smirks, stepping aside. I...is he letting me go?

"Take a look for yourself."

I don't trust him… but anything is better than staying here with him.

I run for the door, surprised he doesn't stop me but as I open it I see why: I'm met with the same room. He stands before me, waiting expectedly. I turn around and he's still there. This can't be true. What the fuck is this? This reminds me of the puzzle, with the many confusing doors and stairs that lead everywhere and nowhere.

Th-this isn't real. This isn't real!

"Y-your not real!"

"I'm very real." I hear him say right behind me and I turn to him, and walk back from him as he makes me back peddle back into my room. Everything fades to darkness around me except him, still walking me backwards. "And you know exactly how real I am."

He reaches for me, a single hand and now I can't move. I'm backed into a black wall and his fingers brush my cheek. I'm frozen… I can't move. I'm crying now and I can't breathe. I'm squealing from the strained scream I can't push out and his laugh is the only thing I can hear above my own heart.

"You will know soon enough, how real I am … and how alone you are, little Yugi. Your Pharaoh won't hear you scream. Your friends won't look for you. Your grandfather will move on, as he now has a grandson he can replace you with. You will fade into nothing and when you do… there will be nothing for your Pharaoh to fight for. Your puzzle will fit into my palm as easily as your throat does and your scream will not be heard by anyone." He says as his fingers curl around my neck.

* * *

 **Atem's POV**  
  
"AAAAAHHHH NO!"

I jolt awake, feeling the depth of the world pulling me rapidly towards it before I catch myself on something solid that turns out to be the desk. My heart is racing so fast but as I am snapped into alert mode I immediately find Yugi sitting up right, backed into the corner of his bed with his knees to his chest, his hands both in his hair and holding his mouth as he pants and breathes heavily with eyes as wide as an owls. Clearly he's had a nightmare but I've never seen him this afraid and the scream… I never thought such a sound could come from him.

"Yugi?" I say gently, crawling towards him but I see now he's rocking and trembling and he doesn't seem to be here right now. I'm afraid to touch him but if he knew I was here maybe he will calm down.

I gently and very slowly I touch his arm -

"AHH NO! NONONONONO!" He screams and recoils further, hiding his head in his knees and gripping so tightly on his hair im afraid he'll pull it out. He's repeating himself over and over and I have no idea what to do. I must keep trying though, at least without touching him.

"Yugi its okay. Your safe now. Your here with me." I say but he shakes his head no.

"Go away! Your not real! Leave me alone, please! Please just leave me alone." He cries and it hurts so much to hear but I know he doesn't mean it. He's still stuck in his dream.

"Yugi I'm here. Its me. I'm real, its okay. Your safe and this is real. Look at me."

"No! Stop it! Please just leave me alone!" Hes getting more desperate. I'm afraid if I keep pushing he might do more damage than good but I cannot leave him here like this. Oh Gods, what do I do?

"Ife please." I plead with him and he stops. Completely.

His breathing. His rocking. His ranting. Everything. He just… stops. Did I get through to him? … can I talk to him now?

"Ife…" I try again and he lifts his head slowly, just enough to look at me. His blonde bangs are barely revealing his eyes but from what I can see, I can see fear … and anger… no it's stronger than that. It's almost murder. I … actually feel afraid under that stare. My skin is chilled and I feel kind of like backing away but this is Yugi. He must see me soon and realise I'm not a threat.

"I-ife… its -"

"Stop it." He seethes and my heart is threatening to rip open. He can't see me and say that… he mustn't be seeing me…

"Ife its me. Please, see me." I plead with him.

"Stop using his words!" He screams at me, smacking the bed beside him in a wild fury that makes me jump.

I must get him back. He needs to snap out of it.

"Yugi I'm me! Atem! Your Pharaoh. Your Yami. Please look at me!" I shout at him, making him recoil, wide eyed into the wall. His anger is replaced with pure terror but its enough for me to hold his hand, even with him pulling from me.

I risk it all, getting close enough to him so I'm all he sees and I try so hard to project my aura to him, to make him sense me, to get into his heart and calm him down.

"Look at me. See me. Come back to me." I say, a lot calmer now. In a tone he can trust.

He takes a while but I give him as much time as he needs and soon the fear is replaced with realisation, teared relief and something else… sadness maybe? I dont know. He doesn't give me enough time to investigate this feeling because in a second he's launched himself onto me so hard its all I can do to wrap my arms around him and protect his head as we fall off the bed and straight onto the floor with a heavy grunt.

Hes crying so much and clinging to me like a baby and all I can do is pet him and shh him and whisper sweet, soothing sounds.

What happened? What kind of dream could have instilled this much fear? He seemed to think I was someone else. The only person I can think of that might have this power is Bakura and given the nature of his other dreams its a fair call to say it was him. But never has it been this bad. They do seem to be getting worse lately and one can take only so much sleepless nights and night terrors before it finally wears one down… Yugis been through so much lately I dread to think how much more he can put up with before he snaps. I just wish he could sleep well, just once. He needs that break.

After a long while laying on the floor crying, its getting very cold but I dare not move, he finally settles down. He's not as heavy on me anymore. If anything he's turned into somewhat of a liquid on me. He is shivering though, just as I am. Its a particularly cold night after all.

"Want me to get the blanket? We can snuggle here under it?" I ask gently, almost a whisper.

He doesn't answer straight away but when he does its a shake of the head… and the body.

"Mm mm. I wanna go downstairs. Can you hold me on the couch please?" He asks, his voice still thick with tears and my heart reaches for him.

"Of course. Let's get comfortable." I say and he nods.

Together we help each other up. I take the blanket with us and wrap him in it before walking with him out, sneaking downstairs to not wake Mr. Moto. If he didn't wake already that is.

I settle him down on the couch, making sure to tuck him in with the blanket before I switch on the lamp beside the couch. Its a warm light that offers a cosy feel to the room, like a heatless fire. The sun won't rise for another hour or so yet and without it the room is dark and cold. The overhead light will be too intrusive though so this is perfect. I wish we had some candles though. They'd be relaxing.

"Can I get you a drink or put a movie on perhaps?" I ask gently, kneeling before him. Im keen to cuddle with him, but I want to make sure there is nothing he's lacking.

He chews his lip, thinking but eventually shakes his head no.

"I just want cuddles." He murmurs and I melt for him a little. I feel so bad for him but thankfully cuddles is something I can do, so I snuggle in with him, low key grateful for the warmth of the blanket because it. Is. Freezing. He snuggles against me, holding my hand under the blanket firmly and nestling in against my chest to listen to my heart.

He's needy enough now though that I can safely stroke his arm for a while, just thankful that I got through to him.

"Can you tell me a story he won't know?" He mumbles sweetly. I can only assume he means Bakura… in which case that is easy.

"Did I ever tell you about the great herd parade of the Thebes Palace court?" I ask, a fond smile on my lips of the memory.

"No?" He says, unsure but curious and I chuckle heartily.

"So my father, his guardians and I were travelling across the country and Mana and I wandered off cause we were bored. And we found some kids playing with some baby goats and lambs. It was pretty normal, so we joined in. We had snuck off so my guards weren't with us to stop us from mingling, which was great! Anyway, as we were playing Mana was practicing her magic and the gate broke, freeing the animals and we were trying to herd them back but the more me we tried the further we got. So we ended up chasing them up the main street and Mana was using her magic to try and lead them back but we ended up chasing more goats, more lambs, some chickens, cats… dogs." I sigh as I name off the animals and slowly he looks up at me, an incredulous but adorable look on his face that I feel ridiculous under. "Annnnnd we ended up accidentally chasing them into the Palace while my father was meeting with the high priests and they made a mess of everything. Needless to say we were in a lot of trouble that night. I think Mana and I were grounded until we got home and after that I my guard was doubled for about 2 months… which meant I could barely do anything without being watched."

"And you called me a rebel earlier." He laughs weakly and I have to join him.

"Yeah pretty rich of me."

"Pretty rich? I'm not the one sticking my hands in baskets of snakes and chasing livestock into city Palaces."

"Thats not the worst I've done." I say and raises his brows at me.

"First time trying alcohol I set my fathers robe on fire and to try and hide it i doused it in wine and then realised that doesn't work so I tossed it over the balcony and then it landed on two of my fathers priests who had to quickly dive into a nearby fountain, with the robe still on them."

"What happened then?"

"Umm… i was robbed of my boardgames, alcohol and riding privileges for another 2 months." I say simply and wait for the disapproval, but instead he laughs and its beautiful.

"Its so hard to think that you were a terror as kid. Your so strong and independent and responsible now its just… its strange because you were like what I imagine Joey to be as a kid."

"Joey is me as a kid now." I snicker and he laughs whole heartedly.

"Ohh… I'd love to have seen that. Not that I want you to change but I'd love to see you as a child. It's a shame there aren't any photos back that."

"Unfortunately I ordered Seto to eradicate everything he could of me. Save for those tablets there's almost nothing about me out there now. Save for the knowledge that there was a Pharaoh after my father and before Seto… I am literally the nameless king." I say somberly. I have all of my memories now… because they were the price of sealing away Bakura… but now I have them back, I have my own body and Bakura is free, tormenting the ones I love most as he did back then. It makes me wonder if what I did had a purpose… if it was worth eradicating my existence on this world.

"You have a name and its beautiful and with it you will make a name for yourself now. Not as a Pharaoh, a title that's passed down to you, but as Atem, your own being." He says beautifully and I feel so light upon hearing it. Hes right. I was a Pharaoh. That was the old me though. The me before I met Yugi, before he taught me how to smile, how to be me and how to he true to myself. Now I can be me. All that's left is to eradicate what's left of the old me so I can live happily with everyone I love now without feeling the threat he presents.

"Thank you. That means a lot to hear. Really." I say, nuzzling him affectionately. He settles back down, cutely getting comfortable.

"The naughtiest thing I did as a kid I think was open a few boardgames Grandpa got for the store. I didn't know I couldn't open them at the time but I stayed up all night learning how to play them. I opened 10 different boardgames, mastered 4 of them before I got bored and decided to make my own game involving all of the pieces of all of them."

"That sounds like you." I giggle softly.

"Yeah. I was too young really to punish heavily. A bit of a scolding and a tap on the wrist. But Gramps was also impressed I could play so proficiently with some of them that were designed for kids older than me. So I got them, cause we couldn't resell them and I think we still have them in the cupboard."

"How old were you?"

"5? 6? Pretty young." He says.

Child Yugi… now that I want to see.

"Id like to see child you too." I hum pleasantly, trying to imagine what a little Yugi would look like.

"I think Gramps still has photos. Not that I'm racing to show you. You'll have to ask him… but don't cause it's embarrassing."

"How embarrassing could it be? Your adorable now, I bet you were adorable then too." I say happily and he buries his face in my chest.

"First cute and now adorable?" He mumbles miserably.

"I will always tell you what I see." I say happily and he groans but I know he's okay.

Until the silence grows and I feel that somethings on his mind. My heart quickens nervously and I'm tempted to ask but just as I summon the courage he adjusts, making me retreat from the thought.

"I saw him. Tonight." He says. Again, I'm sure he means Bakura but … I thought that'd be obvious.

"Yeah?" I coax, hoping he will clarify.

"It started off as a dream but … I dont think it was in the end."

"Some dreams seem incredibly real." I offer but he shakes his head no.

"I know. But when you wake from those you still know it's a dream. This … this was different… like he entered my dream from the outside."

I know its possible but I doubt Bakura would have the knowledge to do that. Only with the eye , the puzzle and the key could he see inside Yugi's mind and he doesn't have my puzzle. Shadi was in possession of the key and the scales last I knew. Bakura does have the eye but the Millennium items can't be used by just anyone. Just because he can use the Ring doesn't mean he can use the others. I do doubt Yugi but I know he's afraid.

"I know it sounds crazy but I know it happened. I don't know how but that wasn't just a dream. He was here." Yugi continues, obviously because of my silence.

"Yugi… unless he can use the other items I do not think he has the ability to enter ones dreams. I dont doubt you, but it might settle your mind to know he can't reach you there. Not really." I say gently but i sense this was a mistake.

"He did it. Im sure of it. We know how well he can use the Ring and he wasn't the original owner, there's nothing to say he can't use the others. And with 5 items strengthening him … no. He was here. You don't have to believe me but I know he was here."

Hmm… maybe I should play this safe. I want him to trust me after all.

"What did he say?"

He threatened me. He said that with me gone you won't have the will to fight. He said no one will miss me, Grandpa will move on because he has you to replace me with, and no one will hear me scream. He said very soon I will know just how real he is and the puzzle will fit in his palm as easily as my throat does."

That does sound very specific for a dream. But I still find it difficult to believe he would … no of course he would… but why Yugi and not me? That's where his vengeance lies. Why target Yugi?

"I'm tired." He says meekly and immediately i push the thoughts away for later.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I ask, fully convinced he'll say yes but the sigh makes me freeze.

"No. I'm tired of this. The nightmares. The fear. The anger of it all. Im just… tired."

I see.

"I understand. Bakura is a force of nature that can barely be stopped. He's as persistent and as harsh as the desert sun and there's nothing holding him back. I felt and still feel the same fatigue. In a way that's what drove me to take such a drastic measure to stop him." I say, just as tiredly as he is before I adjust enough to bring his attention to me. "Yugi no matter how tired you get, how fed up with this you get i want you to promise me you will not do anything rash to stop him. Lean on me, lean on your friends. We will stop him but please promise me you won't let him push you over the limit." I plead with him and he looks at me, thinking… actually thinking like there was something to consider. He sighs eventually and nods.

"I'll try. Hes getting close though. I am so done with everything." He says, in a deflated tone so full of despair. He leans on me though, resting his head against me and sighing heavily.

I feel for him. I really do. I wish I could make this all go away for him. He doesn't deserve this torment. He deserves nothing short of the best. And by the gods, in my name, I will deliver it. I will destroy Bakura once and for all. I won't settle for sealing him away this time. I will destroy him. For everything he did in our past and for the the threat he poses now, for the crimes of hurting my friends and my precious Yugi … there will be nothing left of him when I am done.

But first. I quickly pull myself away from the dark, creative thoughts beginning to invade my mind because right now Yugi is my priority, and his light is suffering under the growing shadow over him. I need to pull him back, to be the ray of light he's struggling to see. I will not lose him to the darkness Bakura is so desperate to spread.

"Get up." I say, tapping his arm to hurry him. He's confused but he does so, letting me stand and pull him up with me.

"What are we doing? What's wrong?" He asks, mildly alarmed and I laugh softly.

"Nothings wrong. Give me your hand." I say, positioning him to stand in front of me, both his hands before him with mine. Fingers and palms together but not intwining. I put my left behind my back so my right hand is flat against his. "Copy me." I say and he curiously puts his left behind his back too.

"Atem what are we doing?" He asks, a small laugh in his voice.

"Just follow me." I say happily. He watches my feet as I make him follow me a step, then I chase his feet and together we turn, taking various steps in time with one another. "There's normally music playing, drums to keep us in time and lutes to soften the mood, but this dance is taught to everyone. It's normally performed at celebrations just as welcoming new life, praising great deeds or ceremonies but couples also do this too. I used to watch many celebrate their love like this." I say softly before I startle him by taking the hand against mine and forcing him into a spin that I catch. I'm behind him now, stepping with him in slow, rhythmic circles. I rest my chin on his shoulder, my fingers intwined with his as I hold them over his stomach.

"I didn't know you could dance." He chuckles quietly.

"Only what I know. I rarely danced back home unless I needed to." I hum softly.

"When would you need to?"

"Usually to please neighbours. It was important to know but I never found someone I wanted to dance with. Until now." I say, nuzzling into his cheek before making him spin again until we're in the same position we were in before. Flat hands, one behind us and stepping in circles around one another.

He's picked up on it quickly and he's moving confidently now, understanding my lead. Already I can feel the shadow over his heart fading and the light coming back to the surface. But its not quick enough. I want to see the smile, I want to hear the laughter. So I take his hand, take him for another spin and this time as he rolls into my arms I lift him up. He's surprised, gripping onto my shoulders tightly but he's laughing now, so beautifully. I spin him before I put him down and now, we're simply swaying but it's powerful and so full love.

I love that laughter, that bright smile. I love his light. He looks up at me with sparkling eyes and bright red cheeks, a smile that could daze the gods. He takes my breath away.

"Thank you." He says and I cannot speak. We're swaying, fingers laced with one anothers and his sweetness has taken my heart away from me and locked my brain down. But no words need to be said, and he knows this. I love him so much ... and he knows this. So pull him close, lifting his chin to gently press my lips against the soft flesh of his, and instead of talking I pour my love into him like this, feeding him my warmth as we continue to dance, ever so softly.


	31. Where one says goodbye

A/N: So because I've changed a lot, you guys are now up to where I am up to. Which means updates may take a little longer (by at most 2-3 days) than usual. Never fear, I am working on this. I just had a stroke of brilliance and really like this idea better than what I had. I hope you enjoy this chapter though as much as I had fun writing it. 3

* * *

**Atem's POV**

"I really don't want to do this." Yugi groaned pitifully for perhaps the 3rd time this morning as we walked.

I don't blame him for not wanting to go to school this morning. After his fight with Tea yesterday I can only imagine he'd want to stay as far away from her as possible but unfortunately Mr. Moto would have none of it. If it were up to me I'd let him stay home… but I do understand that his schooling is important. If only he could do his classes at home. I'd be happy to help him if it meant he could stay home.

"I know. But all you need to do is keep your head down, ignore her comments. Your smart enough to know if she's trying to bait you. Ignore her and soon enough you'll be meeting me here this afternoon." I say, trying to sound positive and the least amount of confronting as possible.

"Yeah… I just … don't want to deal with this. I don't want to fight with anyone let alone one of my best friends." He says sadly just as we reach the school gate. A gust of wind blows through us, chilling my skin under my clothes like ice washing through me. I shiver violently, cuddling my arms and trying to keep my neck and ears warm until the wind passes.

"You should get home as quickly as possible. I don't want you catching a cold." He says kindly, helping me do up the buttons on the jacket he loaned me.

"If I take you home with me you could keep me warm." I suggest quietly, keeping my voice in a low, inviting tone. I love the smirk that pulls at his lips but he keeps his eyes down on his task.

"We'll just sneak me inside without Grandpa knowing? Hide me in my room like I'm some kind of secret lover?" He asks cutely, looking up at me now with a single tap on my chest.

"I like the sound of that. Keeping you all to myself." I hum pleasantly as I walk my fingers past his lips to the tip of his nose.

"I'll always be all for you." He says dreamily.

"Hey hey!" Tristan calls out from a distance waving.

"Come on lovers, leave it for the bedroom, not the school grounds." Joey shouts beside him.

"We're technically not on school grounds." Yugi points out with a lazy shrug but we nonetheless part to a more casual distance.

"Yeah yeah. How you doing guys?" Joey asks us, giving me what he calls a 'bro hug'.

"Okay. Would rather stay home but what can you do?" Yugi says, leaning heavily on one hip with his hands in his pockets.

"Same bud." Joey sighs heavily.

"Ah well. We gotta do what we gotta do." Tristan says lazily.

"Yeah well you don't have one of your best friends pissed at you." Yugi said unamusedly.

"She'll get over it Yug." Joey said nonchalantly.

He grimaced though, clearly holding his doubt.

"Speaking of Tea. Promise me you'll keep your cool today. Don't let her eat at you. You know the truth and you know whats real. Don't let her get to you." I say to him, reaching for his hand to hold. He intwines his fingers with mine and sighed deeply, seemingly forgetting where we were before he realises and readjusts his bag.

"I won't. I promise. I won't fight with her today. No matter what she says." He says with a weak but trying smile. He's trying to stay positive… hopefully he'll be okay today.

"Good. Then I'll see you here this afternoon." I say earnestly and that's the real smile im looking for.

"Right. This afternoon." He says happily. "Now go get warm. I don't want you sick."

"Yes sir." I say formally and he gives me a look… a startled, flustered yet intrigued look. I wonder if he liked that.

"Alright. See ya later Atem!" Joey says happily as the three walked off beyond where I could follow.

I watch him climb those stairs and pray that he has a good day… even an uneventful one. He deserves a quiet day if its not going to be a good one. I also just hope that Tea does not start anything.

Please, to any god who hears me: please protect him today.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

*SLAM*

I grunt as the air is forced out of me and for a brief moment I'm too dazed to defend myself against the large, rough fist of Koji Takajo. He's in my year and the schools martial arts representative. He performs at Olympic grade things so he thinks he's top shit … but until now I've never had an issue with him. I've flown under the radar, been invisible… just how i liked it.

But all day people have been looking at me, whispering, spreading their rumours and curiosities as I passed. I heard some of them talk about how I almost died, how i might have snapped. Some said I was always weird but harmless and that I was cracking. That this is what happens when nice guys break. Others spoke about my sex life. It was known around the school now that I'm gay. I mean I still like girls but its hard to tell if I do if I shout out that I have a boyfriend and no one bothers to talk to me about it. Not that it would make much difference. Those against same sex relationships don't tend to care if you swing both ways.

Why Koji was holding me up against a brick wall now, outside of view of many passersby, is unknown to me. I can guess but I didn't do anything to catch his attention.

Hes not alone though. Hes got two of his friends with him, smirking and grinning and snickering behind him as he leered at me, licking his lips as he looked me down.

Strangely I'm not afraid. Nervous yes, but not afraid. He can beat me: I've been beaten before. He he can yell at me: it will be nothing compared to yesterday. He can threaten me: they're mere words compared to the terrors of my dreams. He doesn't scare me, even if he is three times my size both in height and build.

"Heard you bat for the other team kid." He said arrogantly. I should hold my tongue. Takes Atems advice and lay low. If he was here he'd find a witty and clever way to deal with this, or he'd wait out the situation for his time to strike. Instead:

"I'm older than you Koji. I'd be careful who your calling a kid." Is what I say. Because I'm an idiot.

And like an idiot I got what I deserve. He punches me in the stomach and I keel over his arm with spattering coughs.

"So you've got a sharp tongue on you. Word around school is thats not all you can do with your tongue." He says in a low growl, pulling my head up by my hair and leaning too close for comfort. I hear him smelling me, sniffing me around my neck but not touching me.

I know now why he attacked me here… where no one can see us … but I never knew he and his friends were like this. If he thinks he can use me he is dead wrong.

"Get off me, Koji. I'm not in the mood to be messed around with today." I say, trying my hardest to sound as threatening as possible; even channeling Atem to try make my voice sound thicker. For a brief a moment I thought it had worked, but then they laughed and snickered and howled.

"Hear that boys? The runts in no mood to mess around?" Koji sang before he turned back to me and the laughter stopped. Hes close… too close. His nose is almost touching mine and I can smell his breath against my skin. I hate this… because now I am afraid. He can beat me, he can threaten me, he can yell at me but if he kisses me … I'm not strong enough to push him off me. I can't stop him if he does. And if he pushes this further… what then? I'm loathe to admit this, but I could really do with my friends showing up about now.

"Too bad for you that we are." He growls, walking his horrible, large fingers up my neck.

Something snapped.

I don't know what.

But hes screaming now and crying and I'm on the floor, panting and breathing hard. Adrenaline has all but replaced the blood rushing through my veins.

"Koji come on. Lets go. This kids a psycho." I hear his friends say rapidly as they pull him up and hastily whisk him away.

"Kid fucking broke my hand!" I heard Koji scream in pain and in that moment my blood chilled. I felt it sink and leave my face. I feel pale and thin and terrified. I have no idea what just happened but I don't like it. I dont remember what happened. This is just like what happened at Ryous. I don't remember kicking him and I don't remember breaking Kojis hand just now. What happened? Am I dangerous? Oh no.

What if he tells someone and they take me away for being dangerous? What if I get expelled for this. Koji was the schools martial arts star. If I broke his hand that's his career gone. Oh my god I am in so much trouble. If not by the school or his parents then him and his friends. Oh no. Oh no no. No no no.

I need to go. I can't stay here. I have to go. Just go.

I run. I dont even stop to think about my bag in my locker or telling my friends. I just go. I am running and even as I pass the school gates I do not stop. I am in so much trouble. If someone finds me I'm dead. Even at home. They'll barge in and hunt me down. I cant bring this to Atem and Grandpa. Where can I go? Where can I hide? I'm fucked! I screwed up so badly this time! What is happening to me?!

* * *

**Atem's POV**

"Ah. So that was the insurance company." Mr. Moto says pleasantly as he comes into the room. Politely I pause the movie I was watching on Yugis laptop and give him my full attention. "The new cabinets I requested are in and will be on the truck for delivery Thursday. Which means we have today and tomorrow to clear some room. Which means I need a pair of sturdy legs and a strong back to help me in the back room." He says happily.

"Okay." I say cheerfully. I've been snuggled on this couch all day under these blankets, it'll be nice to get up and do something productive again. As much as I enjoy this time off, I've been feeling so unsure of what to do with my time since the shops been closed. "I'll just change into something more appropriate and be right down." I say. Sweatpants and a loose shirt is fine and all but I'd prefer something that won't get caught on everything if I'm going to be moving around a lot.

The phone rings then and he leaves to answer it while I go change. I wonder how much needs to be moved. I promised Yugi I'd pick him up today. We do have about 2 hours before school ends but hopefully I'll be done in time. If I hurry then I should be.

I meet Mr. Moto downstairs only I sense somethings wrong. He sighs heavily as he puts the phone down and turns to me with a tired look on his face. Is there something wrong with the cabinets?

"You and I are going to the school. I'll just go get my keys." He says, passing me.

School? Why? Oh no… was Yugi in another fight? He promised me he wouldn't let Tea get to him.

"Is he okay?" I ask Mr. Moto as he returns and i follow him out of the house.

"I dont know. He got into a brawl with another student and now they can't find him. The parents of the other student are furious."

"Other student?" I ask. Wait so… not Tea? What does he mean they can't find him? Where did he go?

… Yugi.

"Wait i need to get the puzzle. Just in case."

* * *

I sigh impatiently, wishing beyond anything that I could contact him. If he wants to be alone that fine, I just wish I knew where he was. Mr. Motos being talking with the principal and this Koji someone's parents for the last half an hour and there's still been no word on Yugis whereabouts. Apparently they have teachers looking for him but there's not a lot of places in this school he could hide that well in. Its possible he left the school grounds but in that case what if he goes home and we're not there? I should have stayed home just in case that happens.

I wish I could connect to him through the puzzle like I used to.

"Hey Atem." Joey says suddenly. There are a few students walking around now. The end of class must have rung and I missed it. "Chu doing here buddy?"

"Yugi's in trouble but we don't know where he is." I say, standing up to meet him and Tristan.

"Yugs in trouble? Again? That explains why he wasn't in class." Joey says with a thoughtful face.

"It wasn't Tea this time I don't think. She was in class and on time." Tristan says.

"No it was this Koji kid. I don't know, I think he's a big shot here."

"Wait. Koji? Koji Takajo? The schools Martial Arts star?" Joey asks urgently, practically grabbing my shirt in alarm.

"Maybe?" I offer weakly and he lets me down, exasperated but no less worried.

"Shit. We gotta find Yugi. If Koji got to him there's no way Yug got out unharmed."

Harmed… no. Is he hurt? Is that why we can't find him?

"From what I understand his parents are furious. They're inside now talking with Mr. Moto." I say slowly, too busy thinking about where Yugi would go if he was hurt. What if he did go home?

"Wait why are his parents furious? Yugs the one who got into a fight with a martial arts nut and is now missing." Joey asks incredulously.

"Yugis missing?!"

I turn to see Tea standing nearby, mid walk but looking at us with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth. I have half a mind to let her have it and to tell her to mind her business but I quietly seethe instead as Joey and Tristan invite her over. I still remember everything she said to him yesterday, I am in no mood to invite her in on this.

"Yeah he got into a fight with Koji Takajo earlier and now no one can find him." Tristan said.

"Oh my god! Where is Koji now?" She asks in surprise but I don't buy it. She was livid with Yugi yesterday, why does she all of a sudden care? She can't think I don't know about their fight.

"Inside talking with the Principal and gramps." Joey said.

"He had to know where Yugi is. Have you guys tried calling him?" She asks.

"I would have but I don't have a phone." I grumble as Joey pulls his phone out.

"Dude what if he went home? I can drive by and check." Tristan suggested, tapping me on the shoulder with the idea.

"School isn't out yet, would you not get in trouble?" I ask.

"Who cares. Yugi could be hurt." He says back to me.

"Wait to see if Joey gets a hold of him first." Tea says. I hate she's bossing everyone around. I mean yes things are happening now but … still. How can she act like she didn't rip into him yesterday? So help me if she's playing civil just to get on my goodside. It won't work. The only reason I'm not ripping into her is because of the guys. They're not part of this and I don't want to drag them into it either.

"Hes not answering." Joey says impatiently.

"Keep trying. Tristan, would you-?" Tea began but Tristan beat her to it, slipping out his keys to twirl on his finger.

"On it. Call me if you find him."

"You know where the spare key is?" I ask him and he gives me a thumbs up and leaves.

"Come on Yug. Pick up your damn phone." Joey mumbles impatiently.

I don't blame him. I want to go with Tristan. Maybe I should go find him. Im sure Joey could tell Mr. Moto that I've gone to go find him when he gets out. Nows my only chance if I find to catch up to Tristan.

"Joey can you stay here and tell Mr. Moto I've gone to go look for him and I'll meet him back home?" I ask him and he nods quickly.

"Atem don't go alone. It could be dangerous out there." Tea said worriedly but it really irritated me. Like I don't know its dangerous out there.

"I know that Tea. Thats why Im going with Tristan." I say sharply, not even trying to hide the bite in my words before I sprint away.

I find him just in time. Just as he's putting on his helmet I come to a tired stop beside him, panting hard.

"Hey, find him?" He asks me innocently and I shake my head. I am so out of shape. All the staying at home has not been kind to me it seems.

"No. I just wanted to help you find him." I say breathlessly.

He gestures for me to climb on behind him and he tosses me the extra helmet.

"You just didn't wanna be near Tea huh?" He snickered and I immediately feel a little lighter with that comment.

"I might have snapped if I had stayed yes." I chuckle as he starts the bike. It makes me nervous, this machine of his. There's nothing to protect him if we fall or if someone collides with us. And with the speeds this thing can climb to I do not know how he can control it so effortlessly. But then, this is the snake thing in my time in comparison. We played with them for fun and Yugi seemed just as frightful of that as I am of this. I trust Tristan, but doesn't stop me from holding onto him even as he's just walking the bike out.

But as he turns to leave the carpark I panic, gripping onto him tightly because there in front of us, Ryou steps out with his arms wide to stop us from leaving.

"What the hell man?! I coulda hit you." Tristan snaps angrily as he turns his bike off yet again.

"Ryou, what are you doing? We don't have time to chat." I say somewhat gently. I don't want to hurt his feelings but we are in a rush here.

"No you don't. Not if you want to find that little runt of yours." He says, in a tone of voice much darker than his own. I recognise that husk, his pronunciation of his words… they're not the words of a soft spoken Ryou I've come to know, but the cold and sadistic words of…

But it can't be. Hes not wearing the Ring! But even so Bakura has his own body now… what is going on here?

"What are you talking about Ryou? We have to go." Tristan says impatiently, bringing his bike to a purring a roar once again.

"Yes but the question is where." Ryou says, hands on his hips and smug smirk upon his face. Just as he used to before.

"Do you know where Yugi is?" I ask carefully, daring to hope he might.

"I do. And I'd like you to find him, Pharaoh." He mocks the title but I don't care. Bakura has Ryou under his control and he has Yugi prisoner. He can say what he likes but I must find him and free Ryou.

"Where is he dude?" Tristan asks. How has he not caught on yet?

He grins, pacing just a little bit as he toys with us, pretending to think. God I hate him.

"Pharaoh. Think back to recent memory. It shouldn't be hard for you to figure out. And go to where one says goodbye." He says with a low, rumbling laugh before all of a sudden he freezes, standing up right all rigidly before he collapses to the ground.

"Ah. Ryou!" Tristan exclaims and I spin off the bike to reach him. It makes sense that Bakura may have only been controlling him, I just hope he's okay.

I roll him onto my lap. He's unconscious, more pale than normal and sweating but he appears unharmed.

"How is he?"

"I think he's okay. We can't leave him here though." I say. I help Tristan carry him princess style.

"Can you walk my bike back to its spot? Ill take him to the infirmary." He says and we part.

What did he mean "where one says goodbye." ? A train station, an airport… I doubt he'd be that cryptic. It must be less vague. A graveyard or a funeral home? Oh no that thought it chilling. If he's hurt him … if he kills him… I will destroy him.

* * *

So we looked. After I told Joey and Tea what Ryou had said I barged into the Principals office to tell Mr. Moto. The school couldn't do a thing to me and frankly Yugis life was in too much danger to worry about whether or not it would have consequences for him. Mr. Moto seemed to think the same because he sprung into action too and left their meeting with us. We asked Tea to stay with Ryou in case he woke up, partly because I think the boys will be quicker but also because I do not want to try and hold my tongue while I'm this stressed out. She of course protested but the boys had my back at least.

We searched every train station, all over the airport. Every cemetery and funeral home we could find but found nothing. No one had seen him, or anyone that looked like Bakura and no one had called ahead. I sigh in frustration because I don't know where else to look. Where else does one say goodbye? What am I missing?

"Damn it, what else did he say?" Joey asks as Mr. Moto leaves to pay for all the petrol we've been using. I turn back to them sitting in the backseat and recall what Ryou said.

"The hell. Where else do you say goodbye?" Tristan asks the very question I've been asking myself for ages.

"Recent memory too… the hell does that mean?" Joey asks but it hits me. Recent memory - where one says goodbye. Yugi… he's taken me to the wharf to say goodbye to my family, oh my god I am so mentally challenged!

"I've got it. The wharf." I say excitedly. I can't believe I am such an idiot!

"The wharf?" They ask together.

"Yes!"

"I suppose yeah people leave on cruises?" Tristan suggests with a shrug.

"No no. Yugi took me to the wharf not long ago to say goodbye to my family. He made that lantern." I say and the lights turn on for them as Mr. Moto returns.

"Ohh!"

"Did you boys think of something?" Mr. Moto asks curiously.

"Yes! We need to go to the wharf. Yugi's there." I say strongly. He quirks a brow but shrugs all the same, turning the key for the car.

"Okay. At this point I'm about to knock down every door in the city." He says. I turn back around as we start moving and pray that I am right. It feels right. It makes so much sense. But it chills me too because if I am right then Bakura knows we were there. He's been watching us for a while… which means he knows exactly how to hurt us.

We arrive at the docks but this isn't where Yugi took me to set off the lantern. Im not too familiar with this area but I think it might be... that way? To the south?

"So what way?" Joey asks. We've parked, so this is as good as any place to get out and look.

"I think its further south." I say, looking off to the distance in the hopes ill see something. Anything that might catch my attention.

"Alright let's go." Joey says enthusiastically.

"Wait guys." Tristan says. We turn to look at him and he gestures towards Mr. Moto. I don't get it though. He looks fine, and just as confused as we are.

"Maybe someone should stay here with the car?" He offers.

"Nonsense. The cars fine." Mr. Moto says but Tristan sighs.

"Alright but I mean ..."

"Listen lad. My grandson is in danger. My body may not be what it used to be, but I will be damned if I allow anything to happen to him. He's the only family I have left. I will manage, but if we stay here talking about it he might not." Mr. Moto says, determined and with no room for argument. I admire his tenacity. He's just like Shimon: an unstoppable force of nature. Just like Yugi...

I will find you Yugi. And I will take you home with me. I will protect you. With everything I have.

As we walk along the docks passing various warehouses, docked boats and empty wharfs, I finally see something intriguing. Several people dressed in black robes on a single docking station. I cant see what they're doing, but black robes are always suspicious if your expecting to find mischief.

"Thats gotta be what we're looking for." Joey says angrily.

"But where's Yug?" Tristan asks quietly. Hes right, I don't see him.

"Maybe we should ask instead of accusing them outright?" Mr. Moto called after Joey as he took off, yelling and waving his hands to catch their attention. I shake my head and together we chase after him. I want to find Yugi too, but knowing Joey he's going to offend an innocent person because of his loud mouth.

"Joey, stop!" I shout after him and to my surprise he did.

He literally stopped though, mid run. I didn't mean literally. I reach him, almost afraid because he's not moving. He's still mid run, even with his leg still out stretched and his hand in the air.

"Joey?" I ask cautiously, coming around him. His mouth is open but hes not breathing. He doesn't look at me... its as if time has stopped. And as if to confirm this I notice Tristan and Mr. Moto has stopped too, paused in motion as if everything has literally stopped. Am I in the shadow realm? Is this part of Bakuras plan?

The men in robes aren't moving either but its hard to tell with them facing away from me. I'm tempted to go to them, but what if its a trap?

"My Pharaoh." A soft, patient voice sings behind me and standing behind Joey I see the white linen robes and stoic expression of Shadi. That's a relief. He must have some how stopped time for a moment… but whenever he shows up, bad news follows. I already know this is dangerous, so what could he possibly have to tell me I am not already aware of?

"Shadi." I approach him and he kneels low, keeping his head down in respect. Curiously I remember a time this made me uncomfortable but it makes no difference to me now. I am used to my followers bowing or kneeling to me. The only ones I believe I am uncomfortable with showing such respect are my friends now… but I push this aside. I have more important things to think about than this. "What brings you here?" I ask curtly and he stands, giving our surroundings a look over.

"I sense great danger here. In this moment, all 7 Millenium Items are present, but 5 of those are in the hands of your greatest foe." He says mystically. Unfortunately for him I am already aware of this… however this does allow me to bring up an interesting point.

"Yes. Shadi, recently Yugi and I were attacked by one of Bakura's followers. He claims that Bakura was in possession of 5 of the items but that would mean that one was stolen from you or that he has claimed the Millenium Eye from Pegasus does it not?" I ask and he gives me an unreadable look. There's no shine in his eyes… which is unlike most people I've met. In all the times I've met him he has always been impossible to read. Always vacant and yet too present to be lost in thought.

"I regret that the Thief King has indeed obtained both the Millenium Eye and my Scales. I maintain the Key however … that is also why I am here." He says and sighs… actually sighs. I think thats the first time I've seen him be human.

"My time with the Millenium Key has come to an end. It has guided me here so I may provide one last service to you, my King. With the loss of the Millenium Scales, and Yugi's life in great danger, it falls to you to save him and to stop Akeifa from obtaining all seven Millenium Items." He says but I am confused… what does he mean his time has come to an end, and provide me with what service?

He summons forth the Millennium Key from seemingly out of nowhere and as the rope falls through his form he graciously offers it to me, his head down and eyes closed…

I don't understand though… why is he giving it to me?

"My Pharaoh. In one way or another, you will lose the Millenium Puzzle today. But the Key will grant you the only opportunity to save Yugi's life and to stall Akeifa in his plans. He may yet still not walk away today with all 7." He says but there is too much to unpack there. I will lose the puzzle today? How does he know? He doesn't have the necklace to see…and save Yugi's life with the Key? How? The Key should provide the ability to look into ones mind, I do not see how it will help me save him. And from what? And… how can I lose the puzzle? To Akeifa? I cannot let that happen but… what does he mean by one way or the other. I don't understand.

"Shadi I… I don't understand. What do you mean?" I ask. I have too many questions but he seems patient with me.

"I do not have all the answers, but I am a guardian of destiny, the guardian of the Millenium Items. I have learned to interpret their movements and intentions and now I have read how the stars are aligned. It is unknown who will be in possession of the Puzzle by the end of this battle, but it is known that the Key will pass to you and it will be the key to saving Yugi's life. In either course, it demands that his life be saved today - or darkness will surely win. If you cannot protect him, I can only imagine who will be victorious today."

"Bakura." I say and he nods once. I sigh shakily… I understand what he's saying but I do not understand what he knows, how he knows this. He's always been a faithful follower though, and always helped Yugi and I. He's always been the guardian of the Millenium Items. I do not believe he would lead me astray, particularly if he is giving me the Millenium Key.

I suppose I must trust him. I do not know how to use it to save him but if it is like the other Items then it will be instinct. I gently take it from him and he bows deeply. It feels strange in my hand. The Key used to belong to my Priest Shada… who shares a striking resemblance to Shadi. If he's anything like Shimon or Isis, even Seto then he must be either a reincarnation or a descendant… still. My dear Shada held this Item 5000 years ago and now it falls to me. If Shadi is right and my puzzle is lost today… then at least we will still have one Millenium Item… but the Key is useful in very specific situations. It is nothing compared to a weapon such as the Rod or the Ring or even the Eye. How can I possibly use this to save Yugi?

"My King. The events of today are cast in shadow. It is unclear which is a more favourable outcome. Only two things are certain: You will lose the Millenium Puzzle and the Key is the only thing that can save Yugi. Whether it will depends on you. I have stood a guardian of the Millenium Items my entire life and now it my time to pass on. Without a Millenium Item I cannot call myself a guardian. And so my time has come, but know this my Pharaoh. I have always believed in you and I know you will come out of this victorious. You have many counting on you, both past and present and all of us have faith in you." He says and somehow… this feels like a loss. He's saying goodbye and … while I don't know him that well something about this parting has me … sad. I never got the chance to say goodbye to Shada but this feels like my only chance to since the lantern. In a way… perhaps Shadi is a reincarnation and there's a part of him that remembers.

"Shadi." I say but he holds up a hand to silence me… me. His King. I will grant him this though. This is his only chance to do so and he has been loyal thus far.

"My Pharaoh. This is not goodbye. I and many others await you in the afterlife and I was parted from this plane many years ago. By your very enemy no less. We will see one another again, in the next life." He says and for the first time since I've known him, he smiles. It is kind, and earnest despite the lack of shine in his eyes. I know he is right… I must not lose faith in the Gods' plan. I must follow my instinct… I will protect him. No matter what.

"Thank you Shadi. For everything." I say with a bow of my own head and slowly he fades away and I feel the cool chill of the air around me again.

"Hey! Robes! You seen a kid around here that looks kinda like him but skinnier and paler?!" I hear Joey shout out behind me and dread fills my heart. I cannot that time has just continued and he thinks to approach these people in such a disrespectful way.

I pay it little mind though as I feel the Key solidly in my hands. I make the quick decision to put it on and hide it under my clothes. If this truly is the key to saving Yugi's life, then I am not letting Bakura know I have it. Let him continue to think Shadi is alive and in hiding. If I am to lose the Puzzle then he will not obtain them both.

"Joey don't be an ass!" Tristan shouts as he passes me.

I turn and watch as the robed men face us as we approach them. Joey makes a stupid decision though and grabs the closes one by his robe, getting into his face with balled fists.

"Alright mister, where's Yugi?" He asks angrily.

"Joseph put him down! We don't even know if they know Yugi." Mr. Moto says beside me. This is dangerous. I need to protect Mr. Moto too. If Bakura hurts him … Yugi and I will never forgive ourselves.

"Oh they know who Yugi is…" That voice. Bakura.

The robed men spread and Joey lets go of the one he's holding and behind them all stands Bakura shimmering into existence as he comes from out of Diabounds cover. My blood boils upon seeing him. I urgently want to tackle him, punch him a bit until he tells me where Yugi is; but I keep my cool, and breathe.

"But they're not here for him. They're here to make sure everything goes right." With a click of his fingers the robed men moved swiftly, grabbing us all in a tight grasp none of us can break free of. We struggle, and try to throw them off us; i even try to kick them but they're impossibly strong and it doesn't take much to put us all to the ground, cursing at them to let us go.

"Come now, that's not very dignified Pharaoh. A true leader knows when they've been beaten. It would do you well to cooperate quietly." Bakura says, kneeling before me. All I can see are sandals though. I am so close to him I could almost taste it: how much I want to kill him. But with my arms behind me back and this guy keeping me down all I can manage is a spit at his feet.

"Kuss ummak!" I hiss at him vilely. I hear the tsk, then he stands and just I deserved he kicked me in the jaw. It hurts so much but not nearly as much as the pain I wish to inflict on him. I taste blood though and soon enough I'm being lifted to siton my knees.

"You might want think twice before cursing like that again in my presence. It is most unbecoming of royalty." He says, grabbing my jaw to make look at him before he discards me roughly.

"Where is Yugi?" Joey demands of him angrily.

"Yugi is here. You'll see him soon; though I doubt he'll recognise you. Pharaoh, I need to win that puzzle from you if I'm going to use it. So we're going to have a little duel for it. I win, I take the puzzle." He says happily, strutting away lazily.

"I figured that'd be the case. I don't have Yugi's duel disk with me though." I say and he laughs.

"I'm aware of that. No need to worry. I am very prepared." He says and then clicks his fingers.

Out from the nothingness of space beside him shimmers my beloved Yugi. His face is vacant though, there's no life in his eyes. He looks like he's not even here, even as he walks so absently. Still, he's here. He's not chained, he's not hurt… he's just … away right now. I must wake him up.

"Yugi!" I shout to him and the others follow suit but he doesn't flinch or stir or even blink. He just stands beside Bakura like a pet. Bakura has the Rod, it's possible he's mind controlling him. I remember how dangerous Marik was with Joey and all his other mind slaves. If Bakura has done the same to Yugi then I can still break him free. I just need to get through to him. He knows me; he'll snap out of it.

"Yugi listen to me. We're going to protect you, you'll be okay. Look at me Yugi, we're here. We're right here." I say desperately but still I get nothing. I know this will take a lot but come on. Please.

"Your wasting your breath. Freeing your blonde mutt over there from the same mind control is simple enough with only one Millennium Item, but my rod is powered by 4 others. You will not free him unless I want him freed." Bakura snickers cruelly. He's not wrong… but I wish he was.

Yugi walks over to me now and for a moment I dared to hope he recognised me but instead, he keeps his head down and lifts the Millenium Puzzle from my neck. I am powerless to stop him with this guy holding me back and he seems completely unphased by what he's doing. I'm scared though. If he gives it to Bakura... Yes he needs to claim it in order to use it but Yugi can still use it. It's ours after all.

"Yugi please. Please listen to me. Do not give it to him. Do not wear it. Please don't use it for him. Set us free, we'll protect you and put an end to Bakura once and for all. Please listen to me." I plead with him but he ignores me, walking away with the puzzle in hand to hook it onto a pillar between us all. At least it's not in Bakura's hands … but that means he's only prepping the stage for our duel.

"Well done Yugi. That is most helpful. Now, give our young Pharaoh here the tool of his destruction." Bakura ordered him and he turned, slowly walking back towards me just as vacantly as before.

"Yugi my boy. What are you doing? Stop this at once!" Mr. Moto pleaded with him to no avail.

"Yeah Yug what's gotten into ya? He's the bad guy!" Joey called out to him desperately.

"Yugi snap out of it man! This is ridiculous." Tristan also called out.

He knelt before me and in his hands shimmered something white and blue, and as long as his arm. It took the shape of a wing at first but then it slimmed down into a Duel Disk. I don't know how he summoned one, but there it was, in his hands. He silently put it down before me and stood to leave.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demand of Bakura.

He gave the man behind me a nod and soon I was released to nurse my wrists painfully. But then he pulled me to my feet, shoved the Duel Disk in my hands and walked me to a specific area of the platform where he could chain my legs. Now this is familiar. This is just like what Marik did to Joey.

"We're dueling in the Shadow Realm. I took the liberty of borrowing a couple of Duel Disks from Kaiba. Don't worry, I also borrowed your dueling deck while you were out. You'll find it already inside."

He isn't wrong. It was also there right in the deck slot… but that means he went to the game shop earlier. It makes my skin crawl thinking about him poking around our things. Just another reason I need to kick his ass.

"The stakes are simple. You lose the duel, you forfeit ownership of the puzzle and your life. You win, you get to keep both." Bakura shrugged. It's not that simple. There's more he's not saying.

"And Yugi?" I inquire as Yugi goes to stand beside him.

"He'll be set free if you win or lose, but if you win, it'll be him that goes down instead of you." Bakura says simply as if it means nothing. I knew it though. Of course he'd corner me like this. Using Yugi to make me want to forfeit. That's cheap even for him.

"As for your friends… well they are of no interest to me but they will get in the way, so they're going to remain tied up until the winner is decided." He continued and all of them were escorted away where they could spectate without getting involved.

"So, simple rules. Anything else I should know about?" I ask, irritatedly as I adjust the Duel Disk comfortably. It's been a while since I've dueled with one. I'm used to this sensation albeit on Yugi's arm but on my own it's oddly both different and familiar. My body seems used to the weight of the gold from a DiaDiank, but the hollow yet sturdy plastic of a Duel Disk is much lighter.

"That'll be up to you to find out. You may call upon your Gods as well if you so desire. It matters not to me." He says smugly. Interesting he'll let me summon them. With them on my side this duel is as good as mine, but that does mean Yugi will perish if I win. So far that's his only bargaining chip. One that could cost me the duel. I've never thrown a match before but to save Yugi… I have the Millenium Key with me … he won't have all 7 today.

"It's that simple?" I ask him cautiously. There's more… there has to be. It's too simple.

"Its that simple." He says, clicking his fingers.

Yugi moves to stand opposite me, with a large square of water between us. He stands as if ready to duel and Bakura hasn't moved. He's standing as if on the sidelines too but… no.

He can't mean to - not Yugi.

"There is one thing though." Bakura says and Yugi waves his hand over his dueling arm, for another Duel Disk to dance into existence over it. No… no no no.

"It won't be me you'll be dueling.

…

But Yugi." He says.

No. I can't do this. Dueling Bakura with Yugi's life on the line, sure. Okay. I can get behind that. But making me duel him for our lives? No. And especially in the Shadow Realm. The damage will be real. I will not hurt him.

But can I forfeit? Is this what Shadi meant when he said I'd lose the puzzle today? He said one way or another. That must mean I'll either forfeit or duel for it and lose… I cannot lose my puzzle to Bakura but … I cannot lose Yugi too. Please… do not make me do this.

"He will be using my deck, which I borrowed Ryou. I saw he made some changes to it but I restored it to it's rightful glory. Now I believe the rules are clear, so let the duel begin." Bakura says and instantly Yugi's Duel Disk turns on, glowing brightly as he draws his first hand.

But then a long, thin string of warm light connected us to the puzzle, offering definitive proof that this is in fact a Shadow Game. If I hurt his Life Points I hurt Yugi. If I defeat him I'll kill him or severely injure him. But can I forfeit this? What will happen if Bakura wins my puzzle by default? Will Yugi be free of his curse? I cannot do this. I don't want to hurt him.

I can see him before me, standing still and emotionless, completely under Bakura's control but as I stare deeper... as I remember the fear he's spoken of before I can almost hear him screaming for help. I can almost see the internal struggle as he fights the war within himself. He's desperate for freedom but he needs help. I do not want to hurt him, that is the last thing I want to do, but I must set him free. Even if I am to lose this duel I must free him. 

Yugi, if you are screaming for help, please see me and know that I will. I will set you free. Please... believe in me. 


End file.
